La Metáfora de las Sirenas
by Altaria Blue
Summary: [Actualización] En el año 850, otras criaturas además de los titanes, fueron descubiertas en los límites del Muro María. Criaturas de largos cabellos, mitad humanos y mitad pez, que guardan un valioso secreto que podría salvar a la humanidad. [Levi x Eren] [Jean x Marco] [Reiner x Bertholdt]
1. Ahogo

**Notas:** Mi primer fanfiction en este fandom. He de decir que de verdad me esforcé muchísimo y espero eso se refleje. Amo los cuentos y la fantasía; así que decidí meterle un poco de imaginación y unir el universo de los titanes y las sirenas.

Soy una pseudoescritora que está aprendiendo, así que agradezco cualquier observación, crítica o lo que gustes.

* * *

**Beta reader: **Nicot.

**Género del fanfiction: **Fantasía/Romance/Misterio/Long-fic.

**Advertencias: **Posible Lemon/Out Of Character/Drama/Violencia.

**Parejas principales:** Levi **x** Eren/Jean **x** Marco/Reiner **x** Bertholdt.

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está basado en el anime/manga de Hajime Isayama: "_Shingeki no Kyojin_" y retoma el concepto de "las sirenas" creado por Hans Christian Andersen**, **mas no es una adaptación de dicho cuento. Las obras no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son para sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La Metáfora de las Sirenas

**Capítulo uno**

_"Ahogo"_

* * *

**I. ****El amor no siempre llega como nosotros esperábamos, pero siempre llega justo a quien más necesitamos.**

* * *

_Me gustaría iniciar mi historia con algún relato que te cuente un poco sobre mi vida, de lo que me gusta, de lo que no me gusta. Sin embargo, un solo y triste pensamiento viene a mí: "Me estoy ahogando". _

_Nunca hubiese imaginado cómo unas aguas —que así como son de hermosas—, pudieran arrebatarme la vida con cada segundo que pasa._

_"No hay remedio, no hay porque luchar contra lo inevitable"_ _pienso cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo la corriente me succiona hacia una obscuridad tan insoportable y tan familiar a la vez. Y sí, hablo justo de ese tipo de obscuridad que te deja indefenso, de la que es capaz de tirarte en cualquier rincón del mundo dejándote inmóvil._

_—Levi… —escucho una voz muy suave y abro los ojos esperando encontrarme con su portador, pero no hay nadie. No ha habido nadie desde el principio y, por supuesto, ésta no sería la excepción. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo de esta manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dejándome morir, sin hacer nada al respecto?_

_Los rayos de luz comienzan a colarse a través del agua y puedo divisar cómo una silueta se mueve hacia mí. Es de un verde tan intenso y brillante que me lastima los ojos por lo que, casi por reflejo, los entrecierro. De un momento a otro, siento unas manos sobre mi rostro y, a pesar de la poca visibilidad que hay, logro distinguir cómo esa obscuridad que había a mi alrededor desaparece y el agua se vuelve completamente cristalina._

_—Levi, ¡Levi!… —cambia su tono por uno lleno de angustia y sacude mi cuerpo con tanta vehemencia que no puedo dejar de preguntarme el porqué de sus acciones. Pero, contrario a todo lo que yo creo, lleva sus labios contra los míos y no hago nada para detenerla. Simplemente me dejo llevar como jamás lo haría y siento cómo algo de ese extraño contacto me deja respirar de nuevo._

_"¿Quién eres?" Intento articular. Pero mis labios no se mueven y mis sentidos se aturden por unos instantes mientras me toma entre sus brazos y subimos hasta la superficie, donde el sol alumbra la superficie del agua de un blanco brillante. Antes de que pueda ver su rostro, la figura se da la media vuelta y se aleja de mi cuerpo._

_—Aún no es nuestro momento, Levi. —Me responde como si adivinase lo que quiero decirle y que, por más que intento, no puedo. La distancia hace que me percate de lo morena que es la piel de su espalda y de lo largo que es su cabello, tanto que pierde a través del agua. Las tranquilas olas mueven nuestros cuerpos junto con la corriente y, en un movimiento, veo que quiere marcharse; pero antes, la tomo firmemente del brazo._

_—Sólo dime tu nombre. —Ladea un poco su cabeza y alcanzo a divisar sus labios, los cuales forman una sonrisa que no sabría describir: ¿melancólica?, ¿franca?... ¿Feliz?_

_—Mi nombre es…_

_._

—¡Levi! —Un fuerte golpe se escuchó a través de la habitación provocando que un soldado de ojos grises abriera los ojos de golpe ante el molesto ruido, divisando el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. _Todo había sido un sueño._ Un maldito sueño que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde hace meses y que no lo dejaba tranquilo por las noches.

—Maldición —susurró molesto mientras aquellos golpeteos en su puerta se hacían más urgentes e insistentes. Con pesar, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con el peor dolor de cabeza que puedes encontrarte a las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Qué putas quieres a esta hora, maldita cuatro ojos?

La cara seria de la mujer, quien tenía el cabello sin peinar y que aún se encontraba en pijama, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Erwin nos mandó llamar, dice que es urgente.

* * *

Hanji y Levi se dirigían lo más apresurado que podían hacia la oficina del comandante, a pesar del agotamiento extremo que sentían en ese momento debido a los constantes desvelos de las expediciones imprevistas que últimamente se presentaban.

—Maldito tirano de mierda, llevamos días sin dormir y nos obliga a desvelarnos en nuestro día libre. —Siseó— Más vale que esto lo valga la pena, sino lo destriparé peor que a los titanes. —La líder de escuadrón soltó una risilla nerviosa, mientras en su interior rogaba a los dioses por la vida de Erwin; ya que sabía que lo que Levi decía, lo cumplía.

Ambos se adentraron en un gran salón que servía para reuniones de los altos mandos. Tomaron su asiento correspondiente y dirigieron su mirada hacia el comandante, quien se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos es mi deber informarles del suceso acontecido ayer por la noche —comentó, adoptando una pose seria en su rostro.

—Cómo sabrán, _la tropa de expedición_ _número treinta y tres,_ salió a investigar los terrenos que se encuentran cerca del Muro María. Este territorio es exclusivo de titanes, sin embargo, está abastecido de recursos naturales que podrían servirnos en un futuro o en alguna época de escasez…

El rubio hizo una pausa soltando un largo suspiro que, en lugar de aliviar su estrés, parecía sólo aumentarlo; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hanji y Levi, dándoles un mal presentimiento.

—Ya contábamos con el conocimiento acerca de la escasa movilidad y actividad de los titanes por la noche; sin embargo, el día de ayer todo el escuadrón fue erradicado dejando sólo dos sobrevivientes. —Las palabras de Erwin sólo terminaron por confirmar esa amarga suposición, dejando a los presentes en un estado shock.

—¡Pero eso no es posible, comandante! —Habló un soldado parándose de su asiento estrepitosamente— ¡El escuadrón que mandamos ayer tenía un aproximado de veinte soldados de los más calificados!

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse tensas a los ojos del capitán, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás. Sin embargo, era en estos momentos que tanto él como el rubio debían mantener la cabeza fría.

—Necesito que estén calmados. No sirve de nada obtener información, si no podemos analizarla adecuadamente. —Sentenció Erwin, haciendo que todo murmullo cesara. Una vez que dictaminó qué era pertinente, hizo un ademán con su mano dirigido a dos soldados que estaban sentados junto a él. Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron de pie junto al comandante y, tras un asentimiento por parte de éste, comenzaron a hablar.

—Nosotros… Nosotros íbamos dentro del escuadrón, para la expedición de los territorios vírgenes del Muro María. —El chico sentía como un nudo en su garganta apretaba con fuerza, impidiéndole hablar— Todo iba según a lo planeado: _debíamos esperar a que los titanes cesaran su actividad, verificaríamos el terreno y tomaríamos notas de los recursos que estaban disponibles en el área para un posible uso_. Sabíamos que era territorio de titanes, por lo cual tendríamos que matar a algunos cuantos. Sin embargo… cuando nos acercamos al territorio de la costa, algo… o alguien más nos atacó.

—¿Y exactamente quién fue ese _alguien_ o _algo_? —Interrumpió Levi, haciendo que todas las miradas se enfocasen en él. Los chicos tragaron duro. Tener la penetrante mirada del capitán más estricto de la legión, no ayudaba en nada.

—N-No estamos seguros ca-capitán, nosotros… no lo sabemos.

Casi como un impulso, Levi golpeó la mesa con fuerza haciendo que los chicos dieran un paso para atrás con miedo.

—Un escuadrón entero fue eliminado, ¡¿y no tienen idea de quién mierda fue?!

Los más jóvenes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, mientras que Hanji colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del capitán para tranquilizarlo.

—Cálmate, Levi, los estás asustando —el hombre miró con fastidio a la líder debido a su comentario, pero ésta sólo le sonrió tratando de que se relajase. Podía ser un destacado soldado, pero comprendía que para este tipo de situaciones, ella era la más acertada para hablar; por lo cual tomó asiento con un poco de disgusto—. Me imagino que ha sido todo muy difícil para ustedes, chicos… pero en verdad necesitamos que nos digan todo lo que recuerden sin omitir el más mínimo detalle.

Casi como si fuese magia, las palabras suaves de Hanji relajaron un poco los rostros de Deen y August, quienes se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa.

—No es que no queramos darles detalles, lo juro. Es sólo que jamás habíamos visto personas como… _ellos. _

Aquello le dio mala espina a la de cabello castaño, quien nuevamente les regresó la pregunta.

—Entonces ¿eran personas quienes los atacaron?

Los jóvenes meditaron un poco esa pregunta y, tras unos segundos, negaron con la cabeza.

—No, _ellos _no son personas. —Comentaron, acercándose a la líder mientras le entregaban unas hojas entre sus manos. La soldado quiso ver de qué se trataba pero, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, los chicos la detuvieron— Señorita Hanji, éstos son unos bocetos que Moblit hizo con las características y rasgos que le dimos de nuestros atacantes; pero, antes de que los vea, necesitamos que sepa que nos tomamos esto con la misma seriedad que usted.

Confundida ante la extraña petición, Hanji los miró, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, chicos, yo les creo. —Y procedió a ver los bocetos. Levi pudo notar cómo la mirada de la mujer se agrandaba más y más al pasar las hojas; por lo que, sin avisar, le arrebató unas cuantas de las manos, provocando que tanto Deen como August se tensaran.

Por unos segundos, tanto la líder como el capitán se quedaron helados sosteniendo las hojas entre sus manos: _en los dibujos, claramente se mostraban a hombres con un cabello ridículamente largo, con extrañas conchas y corales de colores enredados entre éstos; además de que sus piernas estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían ser escamas y llevaban entre sus manos lo que parecían ser __dagas y cuchillos._

—¡¿Esperan que me trague ésta mierda?! —Gritó furioso Levi, aventando las hojas contra la mesa y tomando a Deen por las solapas de su camisa.

—Sé que es muy difícil de creer, capitán, pero le decimos la verdad, lo juro. —La penetrante mirada del mayor no ayudaba para nada con el nerviosismo del chico, quien sólo cerró los ojos esperando un golpe por parte de éste.

—Levi, cálmate y suelta al chico. —Ordenó Erwin, acercándose al azabache para aflojar el agarre.

—¡¿Quieres que me tranquilice cuando tus soldados de mierda lo único que hicieron fue copiar un personaje de un cuento de hadas y traerlo como evidencia?! Debería disciplinarlos fuertemente por estar haciendo bromas tan estúpidas en una situación tan crítica. —Soltó con desprecio arrojando a Deen contra el piso. Inmediatamente después de esto, August se puso frente a su camarada e hizo el saludo habitual de respeto entre los militares como última opción para que le creyesen.

—Le puedo jurar por mi honor que no estamos mintiendo, capitán. Esas cosas son reales y nos atacaron al llegar a la costa. El escuadrón estaba en óptimas condiciones y nos estábamos logrando adentrar a aquel terreno, pero… ¡ellos salieron del agua y comenzaron a atacarnos! —Alzó la voz como si recordará aquel momento— ¡Jamás había visto criaturas así! ¡Salían del agua una tras otra y tenían habilidades para la batalla que sólo puedes adquirir con un entrenamiento militar! —Exclamó— No le miento, capitán, mírelo usted mismo.

August le entregó un objeto envuelto en una manta, al que Levi miró con seriedad. Si era otra de sus estupideces, les rompería los dientes ahí mismo, importándole poco que estuviera Erwin. Al desdoblar la tela observó con cuidado lo que parecía ser una daga pero, a diferencia de otras, ésta estaba labrada de un duro material blanco como el hueso y tenía forma de un pequeño tridente.

—Esa daga se la quité a este sujeto —interrumpió Deen, tomando uno de los bocetos para mostrárselo al capitán. Y tal como dijo, estaba dibujado un joven de cabellos largos y ondulados con la daga entre sus manos. ¿Sería acaso posible?

—¡Déjame ver! —Se acercó Hanji arrebatándole la daga a Levi, mirando fascinada aquel objeto mientras comenzaba a transpirar de euforia absoluta. El capitán sólo viró los ojos ante la estupidez de la líder, para después dirigirse a los soldados.

—No estoy seguro de si creer esta mierda sacada de un cuento para 'pubertas enamoradas'. —Confesó— Sin embargo, las pruebas que tienen sustentan lo que dicen y, si esto llegase a ser cierto, pudiera ser que nos encontremos con criaturas de la misma naturaleza que los titanes.

Tanto Deen como August se miraron preocupados entre sí.

—A mí, más que a nadie, me gustaría que esto fuera sólo una mentira, capitán. —Dijo casi en un susurro uno de los soldados, siendo escuchado por su superior, quien se acercó a Erwin.

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? —Preguntó Levi, mirando uno de los bosquejos con detenimiento. En este punto ya no estaba seguro de nada; pero, por otra parte, tenía todo un escuadrón desaparecido y no podía ignorar este hecho.

—Sé que te sonará realmente incoherente este tipo de analogía pero, si vivimos rodeados entre monstruos, ¿cuánta diferencia haría que existieran otros? —Levi suspiró, agotado, entendiendo la afirmación del comandante— Saldremos hoy por la noche hacia la frontera del Muro María. Relájense y descansen, lo necesitarán. —Ordenó Erwin, dando la reunión por terminada y dejando un sabor de intriga entre los soldados de rangos bajos, que aún no estaban en su totalidad enterados de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

* * *

El rumor acerca del escuadrón asesinado por hombres que venían del mar no tardó en propagarse, haciendo imposible que los soldados se relajaran o descansaran como había ordenado el comandante. La gran mayoría había decidido desvelarse trazando rutas o planes para evitar ser brutalmente asesinados; mientras otros —como Armin y Hanji— se habían decidido por buscar literatura que pudiera darles información del posible enemigo.

—¡Levi! —El mencionado conocía perfectamente aquella molesta voz, así que lentamente bajó su taza de té, colocándola sobre la mesa, mientras la lunática de su amiga se abría paso empujándolo un poco para poder sentarse— ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Un aroma a suciedad llegó hasta el hombre, quien giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a su compañera, con asco.

—Mugrosa cuatro ojos, si no tenías ganas de dormir al menos hubieras tomado un baño. —La mujer soltó una risa sonora pasando su brazo alrededor del más bajo, provocando que el asco creciese aún más en él.

—¡Ay, _enanín_, tú y tus problemas con la limpieza!

Un puño se impactó de golpe contra la cara de la científica de manera inesperada, haciendo que ésta cayera de narices al suelo.

—No te me acerques, maldita asquerosa. —Hanji, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de arranques por parte de su amigo, se levantó con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor. A veces, Levi ya no sabía si era mera estupidez o masoquismo por parte de ella.

—Ahora, ¿me enseñarás la estupidez que descubriste o no? —Comentó el soldado sorbiendo un poco más de su té. Hanji se sentó nuevamente a su lado, pero lo suficientemente alejada de su camarada para evitar otro percance y comenzó a hablar:

—Estuve investigando acerca del material con el que fue fabricada esta arma y creo haberlos encontrado: lo blanco que conforma la cuchilla en forma de tridente, es calcio puro que se encuentra exclusivamente en los dientes y huesos de los tiburones.

—¿Con esto me quieres decir que en verdad esos mocosos están diciendo la verdad, y hay gente que puede vivir dentro del mar?

La contraria analizó la pregunta unos instantes. No podía confirmar tal premisa; sin embargo, todo parecía indicar la existencia de criaturas aún más misteriosas que los titanes.

—Bueno, ése es el lado científico, aunque podemos pedir una segunda opinión. —Sonrió sacando de su bolso un libro de pasta gruesa café. _"Criaturas míticas"_ tenía como nombre y, de una forma de incrédula, el capitán miró a su compañera.

—Aún no estoy tan desesperado, Zoe. —Ignorando por completo la falta de interés del soldado, ésta abrió el libro de todos modos, buscando una hoja en particular que había llamado su atención.

—Yo sé que parece absurdo y que es una fuente que dista mucho de ser científica, pero no tenemos nada que perder —admitió— Además, de verdad que esos bocetos no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza y pensar que tal vez… esas criaturas sean sirenas de verdad. —Levi no respondió ante esto y simplemente dirigió su vista hacia el libro, dándole a entender que la seguiría en su locura. Hanji acomodó sus lentes un poco y procedió a leer:

_"Muchos textos nos dicen que las_ _sirenas, son seres considerados como deidades marinas, mitad humanas y mitad pez que protegen el océano y todo lo que habite en él. Al ser protectoras del mar, éstas poseen un carácter hostil, violento y una sangre fría para matar._

_Una de sus características más contundentes es su voz. Se decía que cuando una sirena cantaba, era una manera seductora de atraer a los mortales para devorarlos sin piedad. Era dicho que su canto podía calmar las violentas aguas del mar o los vientos si ellas lo desean; pero indudablemente, cuando cantan contra un humano, esto sólo pude conducir a la muerte._

_En la literatura romántica, nos hablan de las sirenas como las almas de todos los amantes que se suicidaron por males de amor o que jamás pudieron ser correspondidos. Por eso sus almas vagan seduciendo con su canto a los humanos con el corazón roto y los llevan consigo al fondo del mar"._

_._

—¿En verdad esperas que esa basura sentimental nos ayude allá afuera con esos malditos monstruos que mataron a veinte de nuestros mejores soldados? —Preguntó, una vez que Hanji terminó de leer— Debes revisarte esas gafas o te quedarás más ciega de lo que estás si continúas leyendo esas porquerías. Se paró de su sitio, sorprendiendo a su amiga ante la dureza de sus palabras. —Usa el tiempo de una mejor forma y toma un baño. Estás apestando el lugar.

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de aquel salón, dejando a la mujer sola en aquel sitio. Con un poco de melancolía, ésta cerró su libro y miró hacia un punto inespecífico.

—Deberías tomar tu propio consejo. —Susurró con pesar Hanji, tomando la extraña daga entre sus manos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del castillo, esperando las órdenes del comandante Erwin. Los nervios eran tan grandes, que la respiración de los jóvenes soldados —que no rebasaban los dieciocho años— se había vuelto irregular al igual que el latir de sus corazones, al apretar fuertemente las riendas de sus caballos.

—Capitán Levi, ¿es cierto lo que otros reclutas están comentando, acerca de unos asesinos que salen del mar?

El mayor dirigió su vista hacia Reiner, quien tenía una expresión de angustia, justo al igual que los demás cadetes.

—No estoy seguro. —Admitió con su semblante duro habitual—. Por el momento lo único que puedo decirles es que, si alguno de ustedes llega a tener problemas, los demás no duden en auxiliarlo. ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes asintieron a la orden, mirando fijo hacia enfrente, observando cómo el comandante se ponía junto al capitán para proceder con las indicaciones.

—Soldados, el día de hoy saldremos en una expedición como tantas otras veces lo hemos hecho. Hemos fallado muchas veces y hemos logrado una victoria absoluta otras tantas. Sin embargo, esta expedición pudiera convertirse en un importante descubrimiento para la humanidad —el rubio cerró los ojos por un momento, para posteriormente mirar a sus subordinados—. Me temo que, en esta ocasión, el fallar no será una opción. —Dictó, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados. —La expedición fuera del Muro María debe tener éxito en su totalidad, así que: ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!

Los cadetes hicieron su saludo habitual, mientras que Erwin y Levi, intercambiaban miradas.

—¡La Expedición número cuarenta, se pone en marcha!

Y halando sus caballos, se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino.


	2. Ecos en la obscuridad

**Beta Reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review, que es una manera inmensa de agradecer a los escritores.

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Ayaka Jukyo, quien ha sido de gran apoyo y es una excelente escritora. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible para darle continuidad a esta historia que estoy segura les encantará.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

_"Ecos en la obscuridad"_

* * *

La tropa avanzó sin ningún problema del Muro Rose hacia Muro María. Al ser de noche era más fácil avanzar por los distritos, evitando a toda la molesta multitud que siempre se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos. El interior del Muro María se encontraba lleno de escombros. Años atrás habían logrado sacar a los titanes, sin embargo; no habían contado con el dinero suficiente para reconstruir la cuidad nuevamente.

Al llegar al portón que separaba el Muro María del territorio de titanes, los soldados cedieron lentamente su paso mientras encendían unas antorchas para obtener una mejor visualización; ya que, para poder llegar a la costa, debían atravesar una espesa arboleda.

—Estén alertas, vamos a infiltrarnos a territorio no explorado. —Anunció Erwin, tensando de sobremanera a los soldados que viajaban con ellos. Inmediatamente después de que se infiltraron entre la arboleda, la obscuridad fue absoluta. Casi como si los árboles estuviesen diseñados para esconder el mar.

—En el día esto debe verse hermoso —susurró Petra, admirando los inmensos árboles frutales y las flores de extraños colores que su antorcha alcanzaba a iluminar.

—No te distraigas, Petra, aún no llegamos a la costa —comentó Erd, adelantándose un poco con su caballo, provocando que la pelirroja dibujara un puchero en su rostro.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que jamás pensé que un lugar como éste pudiera existir —sonrió, arrancando una manzana de una rama que se atravesaba en el camino—. Con esto podríamos comer prácticamente por meses, ¿no _lo-_?

La voz de Petra se cortó de golpe, haciendo que los demás se extrañasen.

—¿Petra? —Llamaron sus compañeros de tropa a la mujer. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta de vuelta. La tropa de Levi, al percatarse de esto, cesó el paso alumbrando detrás de ellos para poder buscarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Levi, observando cómo los soldados habían detenido el paso.

—Petra no está, capitán. —Dijo Auruo, inquieto, alumbrando por todas partes con su antorcha.

—¿Cómo que no está? ¿Qué ella no viajaba con ustedes? —Señaló Erwin, mirando a Erd, Gunter y Auruo.

—Sí lo estaba, pero un fuerte sonido se escuchó y ella desapareció.

El capitán chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Acaso esas cosas la habían raptado?

—Capitán, encontré el caballo de Petra —Alzó un poco la voz Historia, mientras los demás soldados iluminaban hacia su dirección para ver si la chica se encontraba en tirada cerca de su caballo. Pero nuevamente, no hallaron nada.

—Mierda, ¿cómo es que alguien desaparece de la nada? —Expresó Levi dándose media vuelta, cuando el leve susurro de una voz llamó su atención:

—Ca-Capitán Ackerman… —el hombre alumbró de inmediato donde le parecía haber escuchado aquel susurro y, al ver a Petra tirada, se quedó atónito— ayuda…

Al parecer, la soldado se había golpeado con una rama y había caído de espaldas, aterrizando justo en el regazo de un titán que dormía recargado en un árbol. Y lo peor era que, justo alrededor de éste, había unos quince o veinte titanes que estaban en el mismo estado. Todos se helaron ante esta escena y ante la posibilidad de despertar a alguno. Sin embargo, Petra aún estaba en peligro y, si no actuaban rápido, podría ser devorada en ese mismo instante.

—Petra, necesito que te estires lo más que puedas y me des tu mano. —Levi extendió su mano hacia su izquierda, mientras la chica lo imitaba, temblando de terror. Erwin atento a cualquier movimiento extraño, estaba alerta de los titanes y de las criaturas desconocidas aún para ellos.

—Capitán… n-no logro alcanzarlo —la voz de la pelirroja empezaba a quebrarse, por lo que Auruo, con cautela, movió un poco su caballo para estirarle su mano al igual. Puede que por fuera estuvieran tranquilos, pero por dentro estaban hechos un mar de nervios.

—Tranquilízate y estira sólo un poco más tu brazo. —Habló el capitán y, acatando la orden, la chica se estiró lo más que su cuerpo aguantó; pero, al hacerlo, el titán comenzó a moverse, alertando a todos los que estaban ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tanto Levi como Auruo jalaron a Petra por los brazos y la subieron hasta el caballo de éste último.

—Todos atrás. —Ordenó el comandante, colocándose junto al Ackerman para atacar al titan, el cual se removía, aún dormido. Más fue todo una falsa alarma, al ver cómo simplemente cambiaba la posición en la que dormía. Tanto los capitanes como los cadetes suspiraron aliviados ante esto.

—Gra-Gracias —susurró casi al borde del llanto la pelirroja, aferrada a la espalda de Auruo, quien estaba más que aliviado de ver que su pareja estaba a salvo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Simplemente retomemos el camino y estemos alerta. —Advirtió el capitán, pasándole su caballo a Petra para poder continuar.

Después de unos minutos de estar cabalgando, el cielo se había despejado de un momento a otro, haciendo que la luz de la luna alumbrara el camino por el cual transitaban, dándoles mayor visibilidad.

—Ésa es la salida hacia la costa, comandante —señaló Deen, quien acompañaba a las tropas esa noche. Con algo de dificultad, removió unas ramas que tapaban la visión del resto y por fin llegaron a su destino.

Todos quedaron maravillados por aquel lugar que tocaba la luz de la luna. Era casi imposible de creer que estuviesen en un lugar tan utópico, que parecía estar completamente fuera del alcance del hombre.

—Ésta es una costa bastante peculiar, ¿no lo crees? —Le expresó Erwin a Levi, quien aún no cabía en su asombro. Realmente tenía noción de lo que era el mar por algunos libros y registros que Hanji había conseguido de forma ilegal, pero eso se quedaba a la mitad de lo despampanante y maravilloso que era.

—No se confíen mucho. Sé que es un lugar diferente a los que hemos visto, pero estén alertas. —Anunció el capitán a sus embelesados soldados, bajándose de su caballo para atarlo cerca de un árbol— Bien, hemos llegado. Ahora explíquennos exactamente cómo ocurrió todo. —Se dirigió exclusivamente a August y Deen, quienes al escuchar su voz, se tensaron un poco.

—No-Nosotros fuimos a explorar esa parte para hacer anotaciones acerca de la flora y fauna —señalaron una zona tupida en su totalidad por el follaje de los árboles—. Y otro grupo se quedó justo en esta zona para investigar la costa, realmente no hubo mayores percances.

Ante el relato tan pobre, el comandante comentó:

—Eso no nos sirve de nada, necesitamos más detalles. —Los soldados se miraron entre sí con un semblante dubitativo.

—…Hubo algo extraño que ocurrió ese día —musitó Deen— Nosotros estábamos algo alejados del otro grupo, pero juraría haber visto cómo todo se obscurecía de pronto y fue ahí cuando los gritos de nuestros compañeros nos alertaron, ¿lo recuerdas? —Le dijo a su compañero, quien de inmediato cambio su expresión.

—Es cierto, ellos estaban en la orilla del mar, mirando dentro del agua como si estuvieran esperando algo. Cuando quisimos acercarnos para preguntarles si estaban heridos, el mar empezó a sacudirse como si el agua fuese a desbordarse y todo empezó a obscurecerse… fue ahí cuando esas cosas salieron del agua.

Al decir esto último, August cerró sus puños con impotencia, mirando hacia el mar.

—Nosotros les gritamos que se quitaran de ahí, pero no se movían y… fue justo después de que esas cosas los ahogaran, salieron otros. Esta vez tenían armas y comenzaron a matarnos uno a uno.

Los mayores se miraron discretamente. Si la historia era mentira, estaba demasiado bien elaborada.

—Si estaban tan bien armados, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos sobrevivieron? —Preguntó Levi, dirigiéndose a ambos chicos, observando cómo Deen rozaba las heridas de sus manos y August desviaba la mirada con frustración.

—Ellos empezaron a asesinar a todos sin control. Sabíamos que no teníamos oportunidad contra ellos, y _pues-_

—Huyeron. —Completó el comandante la frase de August, haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran ante su cobardía.

—No teníamos opción, ¡lo juro! —Habló Deen arrodillándose frente a sus superiores, quebrándose en un profundo llanto— ¡Hubiera luchado hasta el final pero, si moríamos, nadie más sabría de esas cosas!… Por lo cual, corrimos. Corrimos a través de los árboles hasta no poder más y fue sólo hasta cuando empezó a salir el sol que dejaron de seguirnos.

El llanto del chico no paraba y, a pesar de haber visto cosas iguales o incluso peor de atroces, tanto el comandante como el capitán entendían la fragilidad de alguien tan joven.

—Sé que probablemente pensarán que somos de lo peor, pero en verdad hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Nadie expresó palabra alguna. El llenarse la boca diciendo que hubieran hecho algo diferente a ellos, los habría convertido en unos completos mentirosos.

—Ustedes no son cobardes. Hicieron lo que creían que era correcto y debo decir que fue una buena decisión. —Comentó el rubio mirándolos de frente— Ahora sólo necesitamos saber: ¿Cuál creen que fue exactamente el detonante en ese comportamiento tan agresivo por parte de ellos?

—Eso no lo sabemos, comandante. Probablemente alguien que hacía guardia en la costa, lo sabría.

Levi suspiró con fastidio ante la brillante respuesta de los mocosos, mientras los escuadrones seguían investigando la zona de manera individual.

—Este lugar en verdad lo tiene todo —sonrió un soldado de cabellos castaños, subiéndose a un árbol con su equipo de maniobras al notar unas frutas que colgaban de éste.

—¡Oye, Jean, bájate de ahí antes de que despiertes a los titanes! —Alzó la voz Ymir, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos con fastidio. Con esa voz de bruja que tenía, era más probable que ella los despertara.

—No necesito que me sermonees, tú no eres mi madre.

La chica bufó divertida ante el comentario tan estúpido por parte del soldado. Historia, al ver su expresión, quiso detenerla antes de que iniciase una discusión; pero, como siempre, Ymir se adelantó:

—¿Sabes, Jean? Con ese tipo de tacto que tienes con las chicas, vas a quedarte tan solo, que probablemente termines saliendo con un sujeto como Reiner. —Comentó con asco, siendo escuchada por el rubio, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿Y qué rayos tendría de malo salir conmigo? —Contestó el chico, ganándose la atención de los presentes— Son las chicas las que me buscan.

Ymir en verdad no sabía quién estaba peor: Si Jean con su boca que soltaba tanta mierda o Reiner con su seducción tan patética.

—La única manera en la que alguien pudiese enamorarse en serio de ustedes, sería que hubiese nacido ciego o tarado. De otra forma, no es lógicamente posible. Lo siento, chicos.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder a esto, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó contra el piso, haciendo que el escuadrón de Erwin llegará de inmediato.

—Pero ¡¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?! —Interrogó Gunther a los jóvenes, dirigiendo su mirada exclusivamente hacia Ymir, quien le miró indiferente.

—Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sólo Jean y sus estupideces, como siempre. —Respondió la morena, señalando al mencionado, quien se había caído del árbol.

—Malditos mocosos, estamos en medio de una misión. —Rezongó Auruo, mirando con fastidio a los cadetes— Déjense de estupideces y no hagan ruido —enfatizó está última palabra, mirando especialmente a Jean.

—Lo sentimos, señor Auruo, no volverá a pasar. —Dijo Historia, apenada, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del soldado para después irse.

—Esos ancianos creen que por tener más tiempo aquí, pueden mandarnos. Tenemos el mismo rango, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿por qué se entrometen? —Escupió con fastidio Jean, sacudiéndose la arena de su uniforme.

—Sólo se preocupan por nosotros. No creo que lo hagan por fastidiarnos —habló nuevamente Historia, tratando de calmar un poco el explosivo carácter de su amigo, sin éxito alguno.

—Pues nadie se los pidió, en primer lugar. Además, si tantas ganas tienen de ayudar, ¿por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?

Harta ya de la terquedad de Jean, Ymir colocó a la rubia detrás de ella y puso un punto final a la discusión:

—Oye, Jean, si tanto te fastidia que te estén sermoneando como dices, ¿por qué no vas y le pides ayuda a tu madre? —Dictó— Ya sabes, porque en la legión te regañan y tú, como el mocoso malcriado que eres, te molestas.

El soldado sintió su cara arder de enojo ante la mirada tan cínica de la chica, por lo que no se molestó siquiera en responderle. Simplemente la hizo a un lado y se metió al espeso bosque para tratar de calmarse un poco.

—Excelente trabajo, Ymir. Ahora se perderá y será comida de titanes.

Esta vez, la chica ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pretender que le importaba la queja de Reiner. Sólo lo miró con otra de esas sonrisas que hacía cuando estaba a punto de soltar una de sus cuchilladas mortales.

—Si tanto te preocupa tu 'novio', ¿por qué no vas y lo buscas _tú_? —Señaló— Digo, ya que eres tan bueno para buscar a "presas fáciles".

El rubio entendió perfectamente el doble sentido con el cual usaba sus palabras; pero, al percatarse de la preocupación de Historia, eso pasó a segundo plano.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Reiner a la rubia, agachándose a su nivel—, traeré de vuelta a Jean. —Justo cuando iba a acariciarle la cabeza, un manotazo por parte de la morena se lo impidió.

—Sí, como sea. Ve a buscarlo antes de que lo maten por idiota. —Dijo Ymir abrazando a su novia, observando cómo el rubio se adentraba al bosque por igual.

—Cuídate, Reiner. —Se despidió Historia, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la morena.

Reiner trató de permanecer tranquilo aún en una zona que apenas y estaba iluminada por un poco de luz de luna. Si se apuraba, tal vez encontraría a su compañero sin ningún percance.

—Oye Jean, ¿estás ahí? —Trataba de que su voz fuese audible, pero no tan estruendosa para despertar a los titanes que había en la zona. Pero al no contestarle el contario, supo que su búsqueda iba a prolongarse— Mierda. En verdad que podría estar haciendo algo más productivo en este momento, pero me tocó ser 'la niñera del escuadrón'.

Suspiró derrotado cuando, de pronto, unos extraños sonidos lo alertaron. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, sacando las espadas de su equipo ante cualquier posible ataque.

—Jean… ¿eres tú?

_La respuesta no llegó._

Pero, a cambio, bajo la escasa luz, divisó una sombra que se acercaba directo hacia él. Con destreza se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando que la luz de la luna pudiera ayudarle a divisar mejor. Sin embargo, las pisadas se hacían más desesperadas y, justo cuando pudo localizarlas, una extraña lanza lo alcanzó a rozar. No tendría tiempo de pedir ayuda, ¡debía atacarlo ya!

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, tacleó a dicha sombra tomando la lanza entre sus manos para evitar que lo hiriese. El forcejeo que se dio a continuación fue uno de los más difíciles que Reiner había experimentado, al punto de lastimarle un poco las manos.

—¡Deja de moverte, mierda! —Expresó el soldado con dificultad al ver cómo ésta no cedía en ningún momento. Sabía que si seguía con esto, nadie ganaría; por lo que, en un ágil movimiento, el rubio cambió de posición con la figura que estaba sobre él y lo apresó contra el piso. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su fuerza, carecía de técnica para pelear; por lo que usando el mismo palo de la lanza, lo giró para que lo soltase y finalmente apresar sus muñecas.

Reiner respiró agitado, escuchando la respiración contraria imitando esa acción al igual.

—¿Quién eres y qué rayos buscas? —La extraña presencia no le respondió— No piensas hablar, ¿eh? Bueno, me temo que tendré que romperte los huesos de tus delicadas muñecas si no lo haces. —Dicho esto, comenzó a ejercer una dolorosa presión sobre estás, logrando por fin sacarle un gemido de dolor—… Así está mejor. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me atacaste?

Nuevamente ningún sonido fue emitido, logrando sacar de sus casillas a Reiner.

—¡Te juro que si no me respondes, te fracturaré cada maldito hueso _que-_!

De pronto, se quedó sin habla al ver cómo la luz de la luna que estaba bloqueada por las nubes, dejaba por fin al descubierto a su atacante. Y era todo menos lo que él esperaba: _para empezar, su cabello largo y negro tenía enredadas lo que parecían ser conchas y perlas blancas, que contrastaban con la tez morena de su piel. Sus piernas, a pesar de parecer normales, estaban cubiertas por escamas azul marino que lo cubrían desde la cintura hasta los dedos de sus pies. Y sus ojos… de un azul tan obscuro, lagrimeaban… ¿perlas?_

Reiner retrocedió un poco, aún sosteniendo el agarre.

—¿Q-Qué demonios eres? —Preguntó al aire, asombrado de tan sólo hacerse a la idea de que algo como "eso" pudiese existir. Pero sólo obtuvo la mirada azul del otro, clavada en forma de un mal presentimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y fue entonces que lo asimiló— No puedo estar equivocado… t-tú eres parte de esos hombres pez que mataron al escuadrón.

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz temblar ante la sorpresa y el miedo, por lo que cambió rápido el agarre con una mano y usó la lanza cerca del cuello del extraño sujeto. Éste le miraba con la respiración descontrolada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma brusca.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Bufó el rubio, haciendo que el de piel morena se mordiera el labio con el rostro cubierto de sudor, ante el estrés y terror que experimentaba— Si tienes miedo, _grita_ —susurró en el oído de éste, listo para cortarle la garganta de un solo movimiento. Pero justo cuando pensó que esta acción lo ayudaría, los labios de la criatura se abrieron y dejaron salir un grito tan agudo y desgarrador, que Reiner sin pensarlo soltó el agarre para cubrirse los oídos.

—¡_Agh_… basta! —Fue tal la potencia que empezó a sentirse aturdido e incapaz de ponerse de pie. Al percatarse de esto, el de cabello largo lo empujó y tomó su lanza para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

No importaba cuanto quisiera alcanzarle; el soldado estaba tan desorientado y con tanto vértigo que ni siquiera podía enfocar bien el sitio donde se encontraba. Sintió un líquido algo escurrirle de las orejas y se dio cuenta de que era un poco de sangre. Con la cabeza punzándole de dolor, se desvaneció de manera abrupta sobre la tierra; desando poder alertar a los demás.

* * *

—Estúpida Ymir. ¿Por qué mierda tiene que estar metiendo a mi madre en todo lo que hago? —Expresó con molestia Jean, caminado sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de bosque. Siempre que se enojaba, solía sentir las piernas muy calientes y sentía ganas de caminar por horas hasta que se calmara, o en el peor de los casos…

—Espera… esto… esto ya lo había pasado hace dos minutos. —_Se perdiera_— ¡Me carga la _mierd-_! —Trató de reprimirse lo más que podía mordiéndose la mano en lugar de gritar su repertorio habitual de maldiciones. Sin remedio alguno, se recargó en un árbol y se quedó sentado pensando en qué hacer. Meditó unos segundos el si debía quedarse o irse de ahí, cuando un sonido desgarrador lo asustó.

"¿Acaso era un titán?" Pensó.

Pero, al intensificarse, supo que no era de aquellos monstruos. Ese sonido en particular era igual al de un animal acorralado pidiendo por ayuda. Su pecho se llenó de preocupación y de inmediato se puso de pie, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Estaba tan aterrado y su atención estaba tan enfocada en huir que, en uno de los tantos caminos que recorrió, tropezó con algo blando y cayó de narices al piso.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora tengo _que-_?! —Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver con lo que había tropezado— ¿Reiner? —Llamó a su compañero, preocupado. Sin embargo, éste no le respondió.

—¡Reiner! ¡Reiner, ¿me escuchas?! —Al ver que el sacudir su cuerpo no era suficiente, lo volteó para buscar cualquier indicio de alguna herida, notando cómo sus tímpanos sangraban. Usando la tela de su capa, Jean rompió un poco de ésta y la colocó en las orejas del soldado para parar el sangrado.

Poco a poco, el rubio comenzó a recobrar el sentido y, a pesar de seguir aturdido, se sorprendió de ver a Jean sosteniéndolo.

—¿Qué… fue lo que ocurrió? —Trató de sentarse pero, al tener el oído tan dañado, su equilibrio no era del todo bueno.

—Aún no estás bien —expresó Jean, ayudándolo a que no se fuera de lado—. Y justamente lo que preguntas, es lo que quiero saber: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Reiner se sobó sus sienes punzantes, tratando de calmar su dolor. Pero el recuerdo de la criatura que hacía unos minutos estaba debajo de él le cruzó por la mente como el peor de los dolores de cabeza.

—¡Jean! ¡Los hombres pez! _¡Fueron los hombres pez! _

El soldado miró confundido al rubio, quien alzó de manera tan abrupta y descontrolada su voz.

—Espera un segundo, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Reiner, tomó al castaño por los hombros con desesperación y ejerció una leve presión:

—¡Los hombres pez que asesinaron al escuadrón, son reales y están aquí!

Al ver su expresión, Jean supo que no bromeaba, mas, fue incapaz de responderle.

Un escuadrón entero había sido asesinado y nada evitaría que ellos fuesen los siguientes.


	3. Penumbras

**Beta reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Una de mis escritoras favoritas me sigue. Mitsuko Hiver, ¡gracias por seguir mi historia!

Gracias a todos, principalmente a esa gente que se toma la molestia de dejar un review, que es como su apoyo hacia nosotros, muchas gracias chicas(os), los amo.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

_"Penumbras"_

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos. En verdad ya tardaron demasiado. —Comentó Historia, haciendo Ymir rodara los ojos con aburrimiento, mientras hacía círculos en la arena con una vara.

—Ése no es el problema aquí —contesto la más alta—, el verdadero problema es que eres demasiado amable y eso hace que sujetos con la entrepierna podrida como Reiner quieran acercarse a ti.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario tan fuera del lugar y respondió:

—Bueno, eso no pasaría si 'alguien' dejara de ser tan indiferente y orgullosa.

Al notar cómo Historia comenzaba a enojarse en serio, Ymir dejó su acción y centró su atención en su novia.

—Está bien… lo siento. —Expresó la de cabello castaño atrayendo a la otra para abrazarla— Es sólo que no me gusta cómo te mira ese sujeto, ¿comprendes? El hecho de pensar que te va a querer ligar y a botar como_ todo_ su historial de chicas, me hace querer desinflarle esos músculos a golpes.

Esta última frase le sacó una sonrisa a la rubia, dándole entender a Ymir que su enojo había pasado.

—Eres una boba. Reiner es sólo un amigo como todos en el escuadrón y yo no podría corresponderle aunque quisiera. —La morena sonrió apenada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro— Pero, eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por él y por Jean. Llevan más de una hora ahí dentro y aún no vuelven.

Por un momento analizó la situación y supo que Historia estaba en lo correcto. A pesar de ser tan estúpidos, ésa no era una tarea que tomase más de veinte minutos, tal vez media hora como máximo. Con ese mal presentimiento, Ymir decidió ir a hablar con los capitanes; pero, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Petra justo tan alterada como todos los presentes en ese momento.

Levi miró a August y Deen, tratando de encontrar respuestas. Pero estos parecían igual de sorprendidos y aterrados que los demás, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que reunir a los escuadrones ante un posible ataque.

—Permanezcan juntos y no bajen la guardia. —Dictó Erwin a los soldados, notando cómo en el escuadrón de Levi faltaban dos cadetes— ¿Dónde están Jean y Reiner? —Se dirigió a Ymir e Historia.

—Hace más de una hora que fueron al bosque y aún no regresan. —Expresó la rubia con culpabilidad, dándoles una mala espina a los presentes.

—Mocosos estúpidos —bufó molesto Levi, montándose en su caballo—. ¿Hacia dónde se fueron?

Las soldados señalaron hacia su derecha y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró entre aquella arboleda. Y justo al mismo tiempo, una criatura de cabellos largos, escapaba esquivando cualquier rama o árbol que se metía en su camino.

Se había encontrado con un humano que sólo podía compararlo con una bestia de cabello rubio y ojos afiliados que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Es por eso que no podía descansar ni un solo segundo. Debía llegar al mar para ponerse a salvo.

Divisó una diminuta y casi extinta luz asomarse por uno de los arbustos que había en su camino. Lo había encontrado. Removió las hojas que obstruían su camino, encontrándose por fin con la costa… pero su sangre se congeló y sus movimientos pararon en seco.

—H-Humanos… —Miles de miradas lo acechaban casi tan sorprendidas como él estaba en esos momentos, incapaz de defenderse e incapaz de pedir ayuda.

—¡Comandante, son ellos! —Gritó Deen señalando al extraño sujeto de cabello largo, haciendo que éste por inercia diera asustado un paso hacia atrás— ¡Ellos son los hombres pez que mataron al escuadrón!

Entre la curiosidad que le provoca la apariencia de aquella criatura y su asombro, Erwin hace movimientos discretos para dar la orden de capturarlo. Sin embargo, éste lo nota y corre tan rápido que la orden del comandante llega tarde:

—¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

Los soldados, saliendo de su asombro, se abalanzaron contra el chico. A pesar de su gran tamaño tiene una agilidad sorprendente y logra esquivarlos con facilidad. Petra y los demás de su equipo se dispersan a la derecha, mientras que el comandante y las cadetes más jóvenes se van hacia la izquierda para impedirle el paso.

—No vamos a lastimarte. —Habló con voz suave Erwin, al ver el rostro horrorizado del sujeto al encontrarse rodeado. Al ver como sus palabras tal vez no eran comprensibles para éste, el rubio libera las cuchillas de su equipo tridimensional y mira a su equipo para que lo imiten.

Esta acción confunde un poco a la extraña criatura, la cual no se percata de la presencia de dos humanos escondidos tras unas rocas.

—¡AHORA! —Gritó aquel rubio, quien en un principio le había hablado tan suave y percibió un disparo que le lanzó una red al cuerpo. Los soldados se abalanzaron en contra del chico, apretando rápidamente unas cuerdas que venían con la red; hasta dejarlo inmóvil sobre la arena.

Con desesperación, la criatura se remueve sobre la arena para tratar de liberarse. Mientras tanto, los soldados, con algo de agitación, lo observaban fijamente como si se tratase de algún animal.

—En verdad aún no puedo creer que esas cosas sean reales. —Expresó Erd, encendiendo una antorcha para poder visualizarlo mejor.

—Pues míralo tú mismo, estas cosas son las que mataron a todos esos soldados —dijo Auruo, volteando el cuerpo con su pie, para mirarlo directo al rostro—. Deberíamos hacerlos pagar.

—Primero tenemos que investigar más sobre ellos y su procedencia. —Irrumpió Erwin, ganándose la atención de los presentes— Vigilen que no escape, vuelvo enseguida. —Ordenó a su escuadrón, mientras se subía a su caballo y se adentraba entre la arboleda para buscar a Levi.

Los soldados mantuvieron su vista fija en el extraño sujeto, quien mantenía la mirada baja sin emitir sonido alguno. Era idéntico a los bocetos de Moblit: parecía un hombre de la cintura para arriba; pero al bajar a sus caderas empezaba una línea de escamas azules que cubría totalmente sus piernas. Eso sin contar que su cabello tan largo estaba cubierto de objetos que parecían provenir del mar.

—Sé que sonará extraño, pero para ser unos asesinos, él parece tener un rostro bastante tranquilo. —Comentó Petra, ganándose la atención de los miembros masculinos de su equipo.

—¡No digas tonterías, Petra! —Cortó tajante Auruo, sobresaltando un poco al antes mencionado— ¿Cómo esa cosa como va a ser 'tranquila'? ¡Es un _asesino_!

Aquella frase resonó dentro de la cabeza del proclamado "hombre pez", perdiéndose unos segundos en sus propios recuerdos. Muy lejos de lo que acontecía en esos momentos: donde esos humanos discutían acaloradamente y algo frío se posaba cerca de su yugular.

—¡Basta ya, Auruo! ¡Déjalo en paz! —Gritó la pelirroja, poniéndose a su lado y tratando de quitarle una de las cuchillas que anteriormente habían tirado sobre la arena. Misma que presionaba el cuello del hombre pez, lista para clavarla.

—Ahora mismo esta cosa sigue viva y, mientras tanto, todos esos pobres soldados murieron por su causa. —Se excusó el soldado con enojo.

Petra, miró a Gunther y Erd en busca de apoyo y éstos, al ver tal situación, se acercaron con la intención de quitarle la cuchilla a Auruo.

—Ya, Auruo, suelta tu espada. —Ordenó Erd pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, éste hizo mayor presión contra el cuello de la criatura— ¡Dije que soltaras tu espada!— Repitió el rubio al mismo tiempo que Gunter trataba de inmovilizarlo para arrebatarle aquel objeto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos del hombre pez, cayendo sobre la arena como si se trataran de perlas. No quería morir. No a manos de los mismos monstruos que le habían arrebatado la vida a su madre.

—¡¿Quieres llorar?! —Escuchó decir a aquel humano que sostenía la cuchilla contra su cuello y que trataba de ser calmado por sus compañeros— ¡Te daré un buen motivo para hacerlo!

Al ver directo hacia los ojos de éste, supo todo el odio que sentían por él. No se tocarían ni un segundo el corazón por arrebatarle la vida y fue entonces que lo decidió. Con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le dieron, gritó. Al igual que un animal herido, gritó tan fuerte que todos cubrieron sus oídos ante el intenso dolor que parecía destruir sus tímpanos.

El viento empezó a soplar violento cerca del mar y la marea empezó a subir tanto, que incluso en la posición que se encontraban el agua de mar estaba mojando sus botas. Deen y August se arrodillaron en el piso con sus manos aún sobre sus orejas. _Todo se volvía a repetir._

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Reclamó Petra, empujando a Auruo contra la arena quien, al encontrarse tan aturdido, cayó irremediablemente.

—¿Y cómo mierda iba a saber yo que esa cosa podía hacer _eso-_? —La frase de Auruo murió al percatarse de la intensa obscuridad en la que estaban sumergidos. Era como si las nubes se hubiesen tragado la luz de la luna, sin dejarlos ver ni un solo elemento de aquel bello paisaje.

Los soldados, que aún tenían las antorchas, alumbraron lo más que pudieron la zona para evitar ser atacados. Pero en su lugar, observaron cómo las antes transparentes aguas se tornaban completamente negras y espesas.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —Titubeó la pelirroja colocándose a un lado de Auruo, aterrada. El soldado dejó que Petra lo tomara del brazo, cuando de pronto la luna se dejó ver nuevamente —esta vez más grande y brillante— pero de alguna forma su luz sólo se proyectaba hacia el mar.

_—"Auruo…"_

El mencionado volteó su rostro hacia su pareja, quien aún yacía apegada a su brazo, pero no la vio mover los labios.

—_"Erd… Gunter…"_

Se volvió a escuchar la misma voz, haciendo que los hombres enfocaran su vista hacia el mar.

—_"Vengan conmigo". _—Esa extraña voz era como un dulce canto que los hizo sentir dentro de un sueño. Uno donde no recordaban dónde estaban o cuál era su nombre, simplemente caminaban casi por automático al hacia el mar.

Petra sintió cómo el agarre que tenía con su pareja desapareció y al verlo a los ojos supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —Preguntó la soldado un tanto confundida al percibir como éstos caminaban sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera— ¡Esperen, hay que quedarnos juntos hasta que llegue el comandante o capitán!

Más fue ignorada, mientras los otros, seguían su camino.

—Si esto es una broma, quiero que sepan que no es graciosa. —Recriminó Petra, esta vez jalando del brazo a Auruo. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, éste la empujó con el brazo que tenía libre haciendo que cayera sobre la arena. La chica miró estupefacta la acción del soldado sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estaba extremadamente molesto le había hecho algo así.

—¡Deténganse! —Los gritos de las soldados del escuadrón de Levi, llamaron la atención de la pelirroja. Justo al igual que ella, Ymir e Historia trataban de detener a August y Deen de meterse al mar, pero ellos no dejaban de avanzar— Por favor, chicos, es _peligroso-_

La voz de Historia se apagó al ver como éstos las apuntaban con sus espadas y sin pensárselo dos veces, soltaron su agarre. Las tres chicas miraron confundidas la actitud de los soldados quienes, al llegar al mar, se arrodillaron mirando fijamente sobre el agua.

Era tan desesperante no poder hacer nada desde su posición, era tal la impotencia que en un grito desgarrador Petra los llamó:

—¡CHICOS, YA BASTA! ¡REACCIONEN POR FAVOR! —Su voz se quebró durante algunos instantes, pero ella no le tomó importancia. Los soldados parecieron reaccionar un poco a esto, ya que alzaron el rostro para mirar a la chica. Pero antes de que pudiesen mirarla, una voz retumbó por el lugar, llamando su atención.

—"_Vengan acá, chicos_".

Aquella voz también había sido escuchada por las soldados, buscando con la mirada a la causante de esta misma, encontrándose con algo que no esperaban: _una especie de chica sentada sobre una roca, desenredaba su larga cola de caballo con sus dedos. Su pecho estaba cubierto por collares de cristal púrpura que caían hasta su vientre y _—_justo al igual que el sujeto que habían capturado_—_ tenía escamas del mismo color que sus collares que la cubrían desde la cintura hasta los pies._

Acatando la orden de la extraña chica, los soldados comenzaron a caminar más y más adentro del mar.

—"_Más cerca. Caminen más cerca de mí"._

Petra, al notar el agua cubrir a los hombres casi por completo, corrió hacia el mar sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar y se intentó acercar a ellos.

—¡No, chicos, no vayan! —Al escuchar la voz de aquella humana, la chica de largo cabello la miró con burla desde la roca que estaba sentada— ¡Recuerden lo que los hombres pez les hicieron al escuadrón! ¡No se dejen engañar!

Los soldados detuvieron su paso, con el agua casi llegándoles por encima de los hombros debido a las olas. Y, cuando creyó haberlo logrado, la extraña chica habló:

—¿Crees que vas a poder detenerlos durante mucho tiempo?

La soldado se sorprendió de escucharla hablar. Sobre todo con ese tono tan sombrío que era tan contradictorio a su rostro tan dulce y joven.

—No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. No permitiré que te los lleves, maldito monstruo.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario de Petra y se paró sobre la roca que estaba unos cuantos metros alejada de la orilla de la playa. La pelirroja pensó que la atacaría, por lo cual se alejó lo suficiente para poder pisar un poco de arena y contraatacarla; pero ésta sólo se zambulló en el mar.

Sin detenerse a pensar el porqué de su acción, la soldado —con ayuda de las otras chicas— comenzaron a empujar a los soldados fuera del mar. Sus cuerpos parecían estar entumidos como unas rocas y, debido a su peso, les era incluso más difícil.

—Vamos… sólo un poco más. —Dijo con esfuerzo Ymir, tratando de arrastrar a Erd con ayuda de Historia; pero un jalón en su tobillo la tiró contra la arena. Petra, al percatarse de esto, estiró su mano para ayudarla. Sin embargo, el contacto de una mano ajena congeló a las tres chicas.

—Te dije que no que lo intentaras. —Escuchó decir a la mujer pez mientras emergía del agua apuntándole directo a la cabeza con un arco y una flecha de un extraño material— Los vamos a matar. Ríndete.

Al terminar de decir esto, criaturas del mismo tipo empezaron emerger del agua con cuchillos y tridentes entre sus manos. Estaban rodeadas y las superaban en número.

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¿No puedes ir más rápido? —Le expresó Jean a Reiner, quien se sostenía de su hombro para poder mantener el equilibrio.

—Hago lo que puedo, Kirschtein. Aún estoy algo mareado. —Respondió con molestia, tratando de seguirle el paso a su compañero lo más que podía; cuando, de pronto, el sonido de algo moviéndose a través de las ramas los alertó. Rápidamente, sacaron su equipo tridimensional y se pusieron en guardia.

—Espera, debes cubrir tus oídos. —Le comento el rubio a Jean; quien le miró confundido— Esas cosas tienen una voz potente. A menos que quieras terminar como yo, te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Haciéndole caso a su compañero, el de cabello castaño arrancó parte de su capa y se colocó la tela dentro de sus oídos. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos para atacar de manera sorpresiva. El sonido se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca como para que Reiner mirase a través de los arbustos, divisando un caballo de la legión.

Jean se dispuso a atacar, cuando el rubio lo detuvo su brazo y salió de los arbustos.

—Reiner —Susurró molesto el de cabello castaño, siendo ignorado por su compañero—. ¿Qué mierda haces?

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo aquí, mocosos estúpidos?

Al reconocer la voz del capitán, Jean sintió que casi se meaba en los pantalones.

—¿C-Capitán? —Dijo sorprendido Kirschtein, saliendo finalmente de los arbustos y sintiendo la mirada de odio que éste les dedicaba a los dos. A pesar de ser aterradora su presencia, eso era mil veces mejor que toparse con uno de esos hombres pez.

—No han contestado mi pregunta: ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Siseó con molestia, el mayor, observando cómo ambos tenían los oídos tapados con tela— ¿Y por qué demonios tienen en los oídos tapados?

Esto último hizo que ambos recordasen el peligro en el que se encontraban y reaccionaron de inmediato.

—Lo siento, capitán. Me perdí y Reiner fue a buscarme —mintió Jean, levantando las sospechas de sus superior—. Pero, en el camino de regreso, lo encontré casi inconsciente sobre el suelo y…

Levi alzó una ceja ante la pausa de Jean, quien calló al caer en cuenta de lo ridículo de su argumento y que probablemente le costaría un golpe por parte de su líder.

—Uno de los hombres pez de los que se hablaban me atacó. —Completó Reiner haciendo que el mayor lo mirara expectante— No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ellos tenían razón. Esas cosas existen y son peligrosas.

El capitán, aún sin poder creer esto, reiteró:

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices?

El rubio asintió como si tratase de convencerse de igual forma a sí mismo de lo había visto.

—No pude atraparlo, estaba demasiado aturdido y sólo lo vi perderse a lo lejos.

El capitán sintió cómo su sangre se helaba ante el comentario de Reiner y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

—¡Suban rápido, debemos avisarle a los demás!

Los soldados obedecieron la orden y se montaron sobre el caballo del mayor; observando otra sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos. Se tensaron nuevamente ante la posibilidad de que fuese aquel sujeto; pero, al reconocer los cascos de un caballo, supieron que se trababa de un soldado.

—¡Levi! —A pesar de haber reconocido la voz de Erwin, esto no tranquilizó para nada al capitán. Menos aun cuando llevaba ese paso tan acelerado para después dirigirse a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Expresó cortante el de cabello negro a su superior.

—Uno de los sujetos del mar que mencionaron August y Deen apareció cerca de la costa y lo hemos capturado. —Con la honestidad que caracterizaba a Erwin, tanto los soldados como el capitán se sorprendieron.

Jean soltó un fuerte suspiro de saber que todos se encontraban a salvo.

—Parece que siempre está un paso delante de nosotros, comandante.

El alivio que habían sentido hace unos segundos se esfumó, al igual que la luz, y un grito agudo que habían escuchado hace unas horas volvió a sonar por el lugar. Todo, absolutamente todo quedó en penumbras, de no ser porque Erwin tenía una antorcha que a penas y alcanzaba para iluminar sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Preguntó el comandante, mirando en dirección a la costa, que era de dónde provenía el sonido.

—Son esos sujetos que vienen del mar, comandante. —Respondió Reiner, captando la atención de su superior — Estoy seguro de que es ese sujeto con una voz tan horrible que sólo con eso es capaz de aturdirte por completo.

Erwin, aún sin entender, miró a su subordinado romper un poco de su capa para entregársela:

—Colóqueselo dentro de los oídos. Así evitará que el sonido lo dañe.

Los mayores obedecieron, mientras que Levi pensaba en lo que Hanji le había dicho hace unas horas: _"una de las características más remarcables de las sirenas, es su voz. Se decía que, cuando una sirena cantaba, era una manera seductora de atraer a los mortales para devorarlos sin piedad. En cualquier situación, esto sólo puede conducir a la muerte"._

—Debemos darnos prisa. —Dictó con voz seria el capitán mirando a Erwin, quien asintió con ese mal presentimiento por igual.

Cabalgaron lo más rápido que pudieron con esa escaza luz que la antorcha les ofrecía. Pasados unos minutos, ya no estaban seguros de qué camino seguir o de cuánto tiempo llevaban dando vueltas; pero lo que sí acrecentaba era la desesperación y la angustia de llegar demasiado tarde.

—Estoy seguro que esto ya lo pasamos. —Comentó Erwin al frente para alumbrar el camino en lo posible, verificando que era la misma rama rota que creía haber dejado atrás hace unos minutos.

—¡Sólo estamos dando círculos que no nos conducen a nada! —Alzó la voz con frustración el capitán, mirando a su alrededor. No podían usar el equipo tridimensional con tan escaso campo visual, corrían el riesgo de accidentarse o, aún peor, de despertar a alguno de los titanes.

—Esperen. ¿Qué no fue aquí donde empezamos? —Señaló Reiner, recibiendo las miradas furiosas de los demás sobre él— De acuerdo, trataré de reservarme mis comentarios. —Expresó, mirando hacia un lado, aún sobre el caballo del capitán.

—¡Esto es una completa mierda! Ya deberíamos haber recorrido más de la mitad del camino y estamos justo donde empezamos. —Reclamó Jean, haciendo que una idea se cruzara por la mente del comandante.

—Reiner, ¿recuerdas exactamente el camino que tomaste para llegar aquí? —El soldado miró confundido a su líder, quien reformuló su pregunta. —A lo que me refiero es: ¿puedes reconocer ciertas partes que pasaste o algo que pueda guiarnos?

Al entenderlo por fin, Reiner se bajó del caballo y le pidió la antorcha al comandante para alumbrar a su alrededor. Observó todo durante unos instantes y de pronto señaló un arbusto.

—No reconozco todo en su totalidad; pero sé que en aquel arbusto, me di la vuelta hacia la derecha.

Con la antorcha entre sus manos, Reiner empezó a alumbrar el camino con la esperanza de no perder más tiempo y lograr salir de ahí. Más, contrario a lo esperado, nuevamente se habían perdido y la flama de la antorcha se estaba extinguiendo ante las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

—¿Estás seguro de que nada de aquí te es familiar? —Preguntó Levi al cadete, quien negó con frustración. No sólo estaban en juego sus vidas, sino también los de los demás soldados y él sólo había logrado estropearlo más.

—Tres años en el campamento militar para acabar de este modo. —Bufó molesto Reiner, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento terminó por apagar su única fuente de luz. Se sintieron molestos consigo mismos al no poder ir a ayudar; pero, con tan escasa visión, era posible que incluso murieran.

Jean se bajó del caballo del capitán, sintiéndose igual e incluso más culpable. De no ser porque había hecho su berrinche, ellos estarían con los demás y no atorados en medio de la nada a punto de ser asesinados.

Con tristeza, sintió unas ramas a sus costados y se recargó sobre ellas, haciendo que Levi notase un pequeño rayo de luz se asomaba a través de éstas.

—Jean, haz eso otra vez. —Ordenó Levi, confundiendo al joven. Con desesperación el mayor señalo las ramas y lo dictó— Ahí, mueve esas ramas de ahí.

Al mover un poco su codo y ver cómo la luz se filtraba supo a lo que el capitán se refería. Por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza, removió cada una de las ramas, mostrando al fin la salida.

Inmediatamente al salir, Jean cayó sobre sus rodillas en la arena de un modo dramático.

—¡Hemos salido! ¿Lo ven? Y ustedes estaban tan preocupados _por-_

La felicidad de los soldados se esfumó al instante al ver horrorizados la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡BASTA! —Escucharon gritar a Petra, quien forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de esas criaturas, al igual que Historia e Ymir— ¡NO LES HAGAN DAÑO!

Al escuchar esto último enfocaron su vista hacia los cuerpos de los soldados que eran _literalmente_ arrastrados hacia mar.

Rápidamente Erwin dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la criatura que venía del mar. Se sorprendió de encontrar a otro igual de éstos, pero claramente más grande y que trataba de liberar la red que tenía capturado al otro.

—Levi, vayan a ayudar a Petra y a los demás. —Ordenó el comandante, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los soldados que de inmediato se lanzaron en su ayuda. Erwin midió su distancia al percatarse que aún no eran vistos y de manera sigilosa se acercó hacia la criatura.

—Tranquilo, Bertholdt, todo estará bien ahora. —Decía un corpulento rubio, cortando con el filo de su tridente los amarres que estaban alrededor del cuerpo de su compañero. Y fue justo cuando estuvo a punto de desatar su último amarre, que el que estaba amarrado hizo una expresión de terror, al ver cómo un humano salía de la nada con una espada en su mano.

—¡Mike, cuidado!

Rápidamente el mencionado giró su cuerpo y pudo esquivar la puñalada certera que se enterraría en su espalda. Al quedar frente a frente, Mike miró al humano de cabello rubio de pies a cabeza y bufó indignado.

—Ustedes los humanos nos sorprenden cada día más.

Erwin se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar, ya que creía que esas criaturas eran incapaces de comprenderlos y que era por eso que el sujeto que habían capturado no había respondido.

Un silencio se formó durante unos instantes, siendo Mike el primero en romperlo:

—Todos ustedes me dan asco. Ni siquiera puedo creer que sean tan cobardes como para atacar a alguien por la espalda. —El alto sujeto recogió su tridente de la arena y apuntó directo hacia la cabeza del comandante; pero éste simplemente sonrió.

—Tu amigo en verdad nos hizo quedar como completos estúpidos. —Sin entender a qué se refería el humano, Mike cubrió a Bertholdt para que éste terminara de desatarse y no le hiciera daño— Todo este tiempo creí que no podía entendernos, pero estoy seguro de que puede hacerlo igual que tú.

Ante la arrogancia de Erwin, el extraño rubio se abalanzó contra él, tirándolo contra el piso. Aquel sujeto que venía del mar tenía una fuerza tremenda, casi monstruosa, pensó Erwin al sentir cómo tenía que empujar su espada con fuerza para evitar que las puntas de su tridente lo tocasen.

—Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de nosotros, así que cierra la boca. —Dictó Mike, empuñando aun más fuerte su tridente. —Bertholdt tiene muchas cosas que pagar por su culpa, como para que vengas con toda esa maldita arrogancia.

Erwin, aún sin comprender su enojo, miró de frente al sujeto que estaba a punto de asesinarlo: _de mirada afilada y dorada; que no hacía más que clavarse sobre él, con la intención de aniquilarlo. No importaba lo delicado que podía verse su cabello largo y rubio; si ese sujeto lo quisiese, con esas piernas llenas de escamas negras podía hacerle tanto daño que ni él mismo se imaginaba._

No había tiempo para pensárselo, si no actuaba pronto ese sujeto lo mataría. Así que en un último movimiento, Erwin giró su espada, haciendo que el tridente se le resbalase de las manos al otro y, así, tener oportunidad para levantarse. Mike rápidamente fue por su tridente y al voltearse pudo notar la cercanía que el otro tenía consigo.

Arriesgándose a salir lastimado, nuevamente se arrojó contra el comandante, pero un aroma en particular llamó su atención: un collar de piedra azul despedía un aroma muy familiar para el rubio de cabello largo.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —A pesar de estar en medio de la batalla, aquel aroma no pudo evitar distraerlo un poco. Erwin, al notar eso, respondió cortante:

—Es un regalo que me dio mi padre.

Al estar tan absorto por eso, el comandante le dio una patada tan fuerte en el abdomen, que aquel rubio comenzó a toser con fuerza. Mike esperó a que Erwin se acercara nuevamente; pero, en su lugar, corrió hacia donde estaba Bertholdt y tomando parte de la red la colocó en su boca como una mordaza.

—¡Maldito! —Gritó el rubio de cabello largo desde su sitio, al ver cómo el humano colocaba el filo de la espada cerca de la yugular de su amigo, sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto ante el dolor tan intenso en sus costillas.

—Opino lo mismo que tú. —Habló el comandante llevándose a rastras a Bertholdt— Ustedes tampoco nos conocen bien.

Y, dirigiendo su vista hacia sus subordinados, Erwin observó cómo aquel campo de batalla estaba repleto de esa criaturas mitad pez y mitad humanos. No se veía nada bien, pero por el momento habían capturado a uno y podían usarlo a su favor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo lugar, el capitán y los otros dos soldados se debatían qué hacer en esos momentos en los que evidentemente estaban en desventaja.

—Sólo dígannos qué es lo que quieren y se los daremos. —Habló Levi, mirando fijamente a una mujer de escamas rojas en sus piernas y largo cabello negro.

—No queremos nada que pueda venir de los humanos. Nosotros estamos aquí para saldar una deuda y, _ellos_ —señaló la chica de mirada negra a los soldados que eran llevados hasta lo más recóndito del mar— son nuestro pago.

Aquello había sonado muy cruel. Demasiado para criaturas tan femeninas y hermosas como lo eran esas tres chicas con largos collares de cristales cubriéndoles sus pechos desnudos y siluetas finas. Pero eran letales. Porque a pesar de esa apariencia aparentemente inocente, tenían a Petra y a las demás soldados con un cuchillo bajo su cuello que no vacilarían en usar.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —Comentó tajante Jean, ganándose la atención de las tres— ¡Mataron a muchos inocentes y nos quieren dar "clases de moral"! ¡No me jodan!

Esta vez fue la rubia de ojos celestes y escamas del mismo color, la que miró a los chicos, provocándoles escalofríos.

—No quieran engañarnos. Quisieron hacerle daño a mi hermano y eso lo pagarán.

Los hombres empezaban a perder la paciencia y, si no actuaban pronto, matarían a las chicas y ahogarían a los otros.

—De acuerdo, nos iremos de aquí siempre y cuando suelten a nuestras compañeras. —Habló el capitán, pero éstas sólo se miraron entre sí como si dudasen de la palabra de Levi.

—Nosotros estamos por encima de la situación, ¿por qué demonios deberíamos hacer un trato con ustedes? —Preguntó la chica de cabello negro hacia los presentes, quienes no supieron responder a eso— Nuestro amigo ya está a salvo y ustedes están en clara desventaja.

Los soldados más jóvenes rechinaron los dientes ante la sonrisa de aquella criatura; cuando, de pronto, por algún motivo este mismo gesto se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa. Confundidos, tanto Levi como los otros voltearon y observaron a Erwin con el tritón que habían capturado en un inicio, amordazado.

—¡Bertholdt! —Gritó Annie al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su hermano y casi, en automático, se quiso abalanzar contra Erwin. Pero la voz tajante de Mikasa la detuvo:

—¡Espera! —Las manos de la rubia con escamas en las piernas, le temblaron ante la rabia— Todavía no llegan _ellos_, tan sólo espera un poco más.

Al escuchar esto, el capitán miró a Erwin en advertencia. Había más como ellos y no sabía si podían ser iguales o incluso más agresivos.

—Tienes razón… —Susurró Annie, bajando la mirada— Aun así… ¡tienen muchos _cojones_ para estar haciendo eso! —El filo del cuchillo que la rubia de cabello largo tenía sobre Historia se hundió en su piel, haciendo que la soldado tragara en seco.

Fue entonces que el comandante lo entendió. Al igual que con los titanes, aquí no había segunda oportunidades para intentarlo.

—Tal vez somos bastante estúpidos; pero es ahora donde ustedes pueden ser más valientes y tomar una decisión. —Dictó Erwin, tomando a su rehén y arrojándolo contra el piso. —Y es simple, en realidad: _La vida de su amigo o su venganza._

Las tres chicas que aún tenían apresadas a las soldados se volvieron a mirar. Si dejaban vivos a esos humanos podrían representar una gran amenaza; pero, si mataban a Bertholdt…

—C-Capitán. —Habló Ymir entrecortada debido al cuchillo sobre su cuello; dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el mar. Al virar su vista hacia allá, Levi divisó como sólo tres cuerpos de los soldados yacían flotando en la superficie.

El tiempo se estaba agotando, por lo que decidió ser aún más tajante:

—No andaré con rodeos, tienen cinco segundos para decidirse si quieren que su amigo viva o muera. De lo contrario, le abriré la garganta tan profundo que podrán verle hasta el estómago.

La mirada tan despiadada del capitán, fue suficiente para que Mikasa le respondiera con desprecio:

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Nosotras no podemos tomar algo _así-_

—_"Uno"._** —**La cortó Levi, alzando uno de sus dedos mientras se acercaba hacia Bertholdt.

—Ese tipo puede lastimar a mi hermano. —Expresó Annie, con angustia en su voz— Por favor, hay que irnos y dejar que los demás se hagan cargo.

Sasha y Mikasa se miraron entre ellas, indecisas sobre qué hacer; pero para esos instantes, ese humano ya había levantado un segundo y tercer dedo.

—Mikasa, por favor, no me hagas esto. —Repitió Annie con angustia.

Mikasa miró cómo el quinto dedo marcaba el tiempo límite y aventó a las humanas contra el piso. Las soldados, al sentirse por fin liberadas, no se tomaron el tiempo de tomar si quiera un respiro. Al contrario, salieron corriendo a toda prisa hacia el mar, para rescatar a los soldados.

—Siempre me han gustado las decisiones rápidas. —Comentó Levi, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello negro y escamas rojas, quien parecía querer matarlo con la mirada— Pero parece que al fin podremos tener una pelea justa: —Apuntó con su espada a las tres chicas, haciendo que Bertholdt se alertara— Ustedes tres contra nosotros tres.

Annie comenzó a sudar frío y miró en el piso a su hermano, quien le dedicó un gesto como diciendo: _"Huyan de aquí"_. Pero ella se negaba profundamente, no abandonaría a Bertholdt así le costase la vida.

—Puedo hacerlo… —habló Bertholdt por primera vez, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. —… Annie, yo puedo hacerlo. —La rubia le miró sin comprenderle aún, con un nudo en su garganta y, su hermano temiendo lo peor por las tres gritó: —¡Puedo salvarme a mí mismo, así que corran de aquí! ¡Rápido!

Al escuchar esto, Mikasa miró a Annie y Sasha, incapaces de tomar una decisión. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que, mirando con profunda tristeza a Bertholdt, jaló a Sasha y a su esposa para emprender la huida. El corazón de la rubia se sintió incapaz de mirar atrás por lo que corrieron, lo más rápido que podían esperando que llegasen los demás en ayuda de su hermano.

Sin esperar a que pudiesen tomar más distancia, Levi y los cadetes salieron tras de ellas. Eran muy rápidas y al no tener un árbol de donde enganchar su equipo tridimensional, les daba cierta desventaja. Pero por ningún motivo debían dejarlas regresar al mar, no cuando habían causado todo ese escenario.

Así que, en un movimiento rápido, Levi corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo con un piso tan inestable como lo era la arena y apuntó los ganchos de su equipo directo a los tobillos de las chicas. Un grito de dolor se escuchó por el lugar.

—¡Sasha! —Gritaron al unísono Mikasa y Annie, deteniendo su huída, cuando los brazos de Jean y Reiner las apresaron por detrás y las obligaron a tirar los cuchillos que tenían entre sus manos.

Levi se acercó lentamente hacia Sasha, quien se encontraba sobre el piso con una profunda cortada en sus tobillos. La chica de larga cola de caballo se encogió de terror y unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! —Gritó de improvisto Mike, empuñando con su tridente contra Levi. De manera ágil, el capitán tomó a la chica y se hizo para atrás para evitar ser apuñalado.

—Analiza bien la situación y mira a tu alrededor. —Comentó Levi y, con impotencia, Mike apretó su tridente. No sólo Bertholdt había sido capturado, sino que ahora también sus compañeras corrían peligro— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Ya no hay nada que hacer.

El rubio miró a Mikasa con culpa, pero ésta sólo asintió con determinación. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para ellos.

—Capitán… —Habló Historia, dirigiéndose con un semblante triste hacia su superior.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió, obligando a Sasha a hincarse y colocar sus manos hacia atrás. La soldado dirigió su vista hacia atrás, donde Petra le daba respiración boca a boca a Auruo e Ymir cubría los cuerpos de Deen y August con sus capas de la legión.

—¡NO, DÉJALA! —Gritó con desesperación Annie al ver cómo Levi había apresado con fuerza el cuello de Sasha y ésta se removía para liberarse.

—¿Ahora es cuando piden piedad? —Le contestó con furia el capitán, apretando más su agarre— ¡¿Piden piedad cuando ustedes no la tuvieron con los jóvenes que ahora están sin vida?!

Sasha comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mareada ante la falta de oxígeno, sintiendo cómo todo se nublaba a su alrededor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al saber que su final estaba cerca. Levi colocó el filo de su espada cerca de la yugular de la chica. Sólo un movimiento bastaba para que acabase con su vida y apretó los ojos para que así fuese, mas nunca ocurrió.

Sólo percibió el sonido de unos pasos acercándose sobre la arena mojada y la voz de Mikasa gritando:

—¡Eren!

La sorpresa inundó a Sasha, quien abrió los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas perlas al ver a Marco y a Eren. El capitán dejó caer a la chica al piso mirando fijamente las armas que esos dos sujetos tenían: _uno de ellos de cabello negro y largo como la mayoría de las criaturas de esa especie, con escamas doradas en sus piernas y una espada entre sus manos. Y otro sujeto un poco más bajo, de cabello castaño y unos aterradores ojos verdes _—_al igual que sus escamas_—_, tenía escondida una daga idéntica a la que los soldados habían traído ese día al cuartel._

Los recién llegados, miraron la escena a su alrededor con una extraña mezcla de odio y terror. No sólo la vida de Bertholdt corría peligro como ellos creían, todos —incluyéndose a ellos mismos— corrían peligro.

—¡Eren! ¡Marco! —Gritó Sasha, aprovechando la distracción de Levi para correr directo hacia sus compañeros, importándole poco el ardor que sentía en sus tobillos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Marco a la chica, tras verla caminar con dificultad. Ésta señaló sus tobillos y, con una de sus manos, el chico de largo cabello empezó a emanar una luz dorada. Las cortadas que tenía la chica poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer para la sorpresa de Jean y Reiner, quienes lo pudieron apreciar más de cerca.

Esas cosas no dejaban de sorprenderlos con cada acción y, pronto, lo estarían aún más.

—Gracias, Marco. —Susurró la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de éste.

—Vete de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. —Expresó Marco, deslizando un objeto entre las manos de Sasha, el cual miró con sorpresa.

—No dejaremos que escapen tan fácilmente, si es lo que crees.

Marco miró al responsable de esas palabras, encontrándose con la mirada de Jean. Observó a sus amigas siendo apresadas por esos humanos y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al venir.

—No me gusta la violencia. —Alzó su espada de un raro color blanco y la apuntó contra los humanos— Pero si éste es el único modo de proteger a mis amigos, me temo que tendré que hacerlo.

Eren se dirigió en silencio a ese humano que había tenido presa a Sasha y miró a Mike. Con un asentimiento se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia atrás, llamando la atención de Levi.

—No te distraigas. —Dijo Eren, soltándole una patada al capitán, que a penas y pudo esquivar— Ahora estás peleando conmigo.

Levi miró a Eren directo a los ojos y sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerlo.

_—_Voy a destruir a cada maldito ser humano que se atreva a acercarse a este lugar —volvió a hablar aquel extraño sujeto, empuñando su daga hacia él—. No importa que tenga que romperme los brazos, ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Le miró con tanto odio, que Levi cayó en cuenta de que él, no sería una presa fácil.


	4. Guerreros y protectores

**Beta Reader: **Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Una aclaración en este fanfic; _Annie_ es hermana de _Bertholdt_ y está casada con _Mikasa _—hermana de Eren.

**Dedicatoria para: **Fangirlear4Live, Anvaz, Brenda Serrano y Tsuki Sion Platanoconmiel, quienes han sido de gran apoyo.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Tus Ojos Verdes" de Mizore-kun. Es un EruRen y la historia es genial.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

_"Guerreros y protectores"_

* * *

—No te distraigas. —Dijo Eren, soltándole una patada al capitán, que a penas y pudo esquivar— Ahora estás peleando conmigo.

Levi miró a Eren directo a los ojos y sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerlo.

_—_Voy a destruir a cada maldito ser humano que se atreva a acercarse a este lugar —volvió a hablar aquel extraño sujeto, empuñando su daga hacia él—. No importa que tenga que romperme los brazos, ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Le miró con tanto odio, que Levi cayó en cuenta de que él, no sería una presa fácil.

—Dices tanta estupidez —bufó ante la afilada mirada del castaño—. Cada vez que ustedes abren la boca, dicen tanta mierda que me sorprendo, pero curiosamente llega otro que los supera y vaya que tú les ganaste a todos.

Eren apretó los dientes ante la arrogancia de Levi y, sin pensárselo, se abalanzó contra él.

—¡No somos tu maldita broma! —Gritó el de cabello largo y castaño, intentando apuñalar al capitán.

Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que ese sujeto perdía el control, además de lo irritante que era su voz. Pero tal y como los soldados habían dicho, esas criaturas eran temibles. Si quería salir vivo de esa situación, más le valía que no dejarse tocar por ninguno de sus ataques.

La pelea se volvió cada vez más intensa y Levi apenas podía seguirle el ritmo al chico. Y no es que no pudiese hacerle frente, siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad: Era más el hecho de que en ninguna de sus batallas alguien —a excepción de Erwin— lo había igualado en fuerzas como ahora ese sujeto lo hacía.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de jugar y pelea como se debe! —Demandó Eren, al observar cómo sus ataques eran bloqueados por el humano, pero no correspondía a ninguno de ellos— ¡Si vas a ser un maldito cobarde, no me hagas perder mi tiempo!

La velocidad de los ataques del chico aumentó tan súbitamente, que no le dio oportunidad al soldado de esquivar un golpe, que fue directo contra sus costillas y lo arrastró contra la arena.

—¡Capitán! —Gritó sorprendido Jean al ver aquella escena junto a Reiner, quienes quisieron intervenir en la pelea, pero el filo de una extraña espada de color blanco los hizo retroceder. Ambos miraron al responsable, encontrándose con la mirada de Marco sobre ellos.

—Hasta que ustedes no suelten a mis amigas, yo no pienso dejarlos ir —ordenó el chico con escamas doradas.

Sasha, quien estaba detrás de Marco, sacó el objeto que este último le había entregado en sus manos, encontrándose con un cuchillo blanco. De forma sutil observó la escena con miedo y se asomó detrás del hombro de su amigo, nadie hacía ni un solo movimiento y sólo fue hasta que la mirada de Annie y Mikasa se clavaron hacia ella que lo dedujo: Marco quería que ella las salvara.

Sasha sintió la mirada de esos humanos atravesarla y sintió sus huesos congelarse, pero la voz de su amigo la trajo de vuelta:

—Estoy aquí y no me iré —comentó con voz firme Marco tratando de disimular su verdadero propósito, siendo entendido por la de cabello castaño, quien cerró los ojos para darse fuerza; y, tras unos segundos, salió detrás de su amigo empuñando el cuchillo directo contra Jean. Y éste, al ver cómo la chica de escamas moradas se acercaba hacia ella y soltó por inercia a Mikasa para protegerse.

Reiner —quien aún tenía capturada a Annie— corrió para auxiliar a su compañero cuando un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho lo detuvo. _Había sido atravesado por la espada de Marco._

Jean, observó el cuerpo del rubio retorcerse de dolor sobre el piso y sus ojos se abrieron, al percibir como el sujeto con escamas se acercaba ahora hacia él. Con el miedo y la desesperación a flote, el soldado empujó a Sasha con sus pies, pensando en correr lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, unos cuantos pasos le bastaron para darse cuenta de que no le sería tan fácil.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas huir? —Preguntó con ironía el sujeto de escamas doradas, quien se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Marco miró al soldado de pies a cabeza, como un gesto que, más que amenazador, parecía humillante a los ojos de Kirschtein—. Si hay algo más degradante que abandonar a un compañero, es ser cobarde —le dedicó una mueca de desaprobación al soldado. —Tú no eres tan fuerte como los demás.

El soldado se sorprendió ante el comentario de aquel sujeto que tenía su espada apuntándole directo al rostro. Aquello lo había dejado de cierto modo vulnerable, ya que sabía que tenía razón; _él jamás había sido fuerte_. Sólo se había inscrito en la milicia para alejarse de las reglas de sus padres, mas en ningún momento esperó encontrarse en una situación donde debía anteponer otras vidas a la suya.

Jean, no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que desconcertó al otro:

—Estás en lo correcto; no soy el soldado más fuerte —empuñó el mango de su espada, al igual que Marco—, pero te demostraré que puedo ser más fuerte que tú. —Dicho esto, Jean tomó sus dos espadas de su equipo y atacó al contrario. El moreno bloqueó el ataque con su espada, notando cómo se había cuarteado un poco ante las filosas cuchillas que el humano sostenía firmemente para clavárselas.

El humano tenía mucha más fuerza, pero él era más rápido y hábil por lo que, en uno de sus tantos movimientos, Marco esquivó el golpe nuevamente, pero esta vez logró soltarle una patada tan fuerte que lo hincó de dolor. Aprovechando la situación, el de cabello largo pisó las cuchillas del humano, para que no las tomase nuevamente y alzó su espada blanca dispuesta a clavársela.

Jean —que aún tosía sobre el piso— pensó en su final acercándose y, sujetándose el estómago con fuerza; miró de reojo a esa extraña figura alzarse sobre él, siendo tacleada súbitamente con tal fuerza, que incluso la espada se le resbaló de las manos.

Al recuperarse un poco del golpe, Kirschtein alzó su cabeza encontrándose con Reiner —quien había bloqueado el ataque— con la camisa mojada de sangre. Inmediatamente quiso ayudarlo más el rubio, alzó la voz con dificultad:

—¡Están escapando!

Al girar su vista hacia donde miraba Reiner, Jean se percató de cómo las tres chicas de escamas en las piernas estaban metiéndose al mar.

—¡Rápido, chicas! —Gritaba Sasha desde su sitio al observar cómo tanto Annie como Mikasa buscaban a sus respectivos hermanos con la mirada. Sabía que ambas estaban preocupadas, pero si las capturaban nuevamente les traería no sólo más problemas a ellas, sino a ellos también— ¡No habrá otra oportunidad, si nos capturan nos matarán!

La rubia bajó la cabeza y, aunque su corazón se hiciera pedazos, jaló a Mikasa del brazo para huir de ahí; pero un tirón más fuerte se lo impidió.

—_¿Qué-?_ —Al voltear su rostro para ver lo que había sucedido, Annie notó cómo Jean había alcanzado a sujetar a su esposa por uno de sus brazos— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, maldito humano?! —Gritó la rubia, sosteniendo a Mikasa con fuerza; sabiendo que, si se resbalaba de sus manos, ese humano se la llevaría como a mucha de su gente.

Sasha, quien estaba ya dentro del mar, se sumergió para pasar desapercibida y nadó hacia aquel humano. El agua les llegaba hasta la cintura, así que si hacía las cosas bien podría acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Jean continuaba forcejeando con las dos chicas, cuando vislumbró una sombra enorme debajo del agua y, sin oportunidad de determinar lo que era, ésta lo jaló de los tobillos para que cayese. Un inmenso remolino de agua y arena le impidió ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Fue sólo cuando pudo ver a esa chica de escamas moradas nadar hacia él que sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen. _Había sido apuñalado._

Lentamente, el agua empezó a teñirse de rojo y pudo ver a lo lejos cómo las otras dos chicas que venían del mar se sumergían y escapaban. Quiso nadar hacia la superficie para salvar su vida, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que lo tenía casi acalambrado, sintiendo cómo poco a poco perdía la conciencia debajo del agua.

Al perder de vista a su compañero, Reiner buscó a las tres chicas con la mirada, pero tampoco las encontró. Respiró tratando de mantener la cabeza fría ante todo: "Jean estaba bien y él sólo estaba haciéndose de ideas extrañas". Más esta idea fue refutada cuando, después de unos minutos, no apareció.

—¡JEAN! —El gritó de Reiner llegó hacia Ymir e Historia, las cuales despegaron su vista unos instantes de los cuerpos de los soldados que tanto ellas como Petra trataban de reanimar. Al ver el estado del rubio, ambas quisieron acercarse para ayudarlo, pero él las detuvo con un ademán— ¡Ayuden a Jean! ¡Él estaba cerca del agua con esas cosas!

Al girar su cabeza en esa dirección y no encontrar al de cabello castaño, entendieron a lo que el rubio se refería. Rápidamente corrieron hacia el mar y se sumergieron desesperadamente en busca de su amigo.

Reiner se levantó como pudo y se acercó a Marco, quien tras el fuerte golpe apenas se incorporaba. El soldado aprovechó esto para tomar su espada y apuntarla contra el de cabello largo. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes con ese semblante serio en sus rostros, para quedar de pie uno contra el otro y, en un movimiento rápido, Marco tomó parte de la espada para arrebatársela al soldado.

* * *

Bertholdt, quien aún era apresado por Erwin, observó con angustia la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos. Sus amigos estaban arriesgando la vida por él, incluso Mike en estos momentos empuñaba firme su tridente contra el humano que lo sostenía, esperando poder rescatarlo. En cambio él, como siempre, debía conformarse con ser rescatado sin que pudiese hacer nada.

—Tranquilo, no es tu culpa —escuchó decir a Mike, quien desvió un momento su mirada para posarla sobre Bertholdt—. Voy a salvarte, y todos volveremos a casa —tras decir estas palabras el rubio más alto, se lanzó en contra del humano tratando de clavarle las puntas de su tridente. Pero era inútil… no podía hacerle verdaderamente frente cuando temía lastimar a su amigo y, para hacer las cosas aún peor, Marco parecía estar en las mismas condiciones contra Reiner.

—¡Maldición! —soltó con frustración el rubio de cabello largo, pasando su mirada hacia su amigo. Los ojos de Bertholdt empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mas se abstuvo de dejarlas caer sobre su rostro: _"Si tan sólo fuera un poco más valiente, si tan sólo fuera un poco más fuerte"_…

—¡Bertholdt! —Escuchó gritar a Eren, quien se encontraba sobre el piso tratando de retener a Levi debajo de él— ¡No pierdas el tiempo y hazlo! —Pero éste sólo agachó la mirada, sacando de sus cabales al de ojos verdes— ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡HAZLO YA!

Al escuchar esto, el de cabello negro miró a Mike, quien asintió casi de manera desapercibida, bajando su tridente. Erwin se extrañó ante este movimiento y se mantuvo alerta de los movimientos de ambos, sin notar cómo un fino cristal comenzaba a cubrir progresivamente el cuerpo de Bertholdt.

—Si te acercas un paso más —advirtió el comandante al rubio—, voy a romperle el cuello a tu amigo. —El semblante de Mike se relajó súbitamente y, para sorpresa del otro, se acercó lentamente. Inmediatamente, Erwin —con la intención de cumplir su amenaza— intentó girar el cuello del moreno para matarlo pero, para su sorpresa, sus brazos se encontraron con el cuello del otro cubierto totalmente de un extraño cristal, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se vieron inmovilizados.

El soldado se intentó remover con todas su fuerzas, mas en un giro inesperado, un puñetazo se estampó contra su cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo rodase sobre la arena. Todos los soldados miraron cómo aquel sujeto que se veía "tan indefenso" había derribado al comandante de un sólo golpe y temieron lo peor…

Bertholdt se quitó la mordaza de la boca y finalmente se dirigió rápidamente a Mike:

—Yo me encargo de los chicos, tú ve con mi hermana y las demás —el rubio miró unos instantes al chico, dudando de su decisión.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes con esto? —Preguntó posando su mano en el hombro del moreno— Ellos no son humanos ordinarios; ellos sí saben pelear.

Bertholdt lo pensó durante unos segundos y, posando su mano sobre la de Mike, declaró:

—Ve con las chicas —al decir esto, el rubio tomó su tridente y, tras una mirada que decía un:_"cuídate"_, corrió hacia el mar.

El cristal que cubría el cuello del moreno se desvaneció, para después cubrirle sus manos y correr en dirección a Reiner. Al notar cómo aquel sujeto se acercaba con una extraña determinación, el rubio pateó lejos a Marco arrebatándole su espada para herir a Bertholdt… más esto nunca ocurrió, ante la mirada atónita del soldado.

Sólo un puñetazo de parte de aquel sujeto había bastado para quebrar en miles de pedazos la espada.

Con fastidio, Reiner arrojó lo que quedó de la espada, sintiendo nuevamente una punzada de dolor en su hombro que quiso apaciguar haciendo presión. Observó los puños de aquel sujeto cubiertos de un cristal tan grueso como los diamantes. Estaba en clara desventaja y, si no tenía cuidado, él le haría lo mismo que a la espada.

—Váyanse de aquí —escuchó decir al alto moreno, sorprendiéndose de que éste pudiese hablar—. Ustedes no saben en qué problema se están metiendo.

El soldado sonrió irónico ante el comentario y se acercó cautelosamente hacia Bertholdt, logrando sólo caer de rodillas.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta…_ ¡Ngh!_ —Se quejó con dolor el rubio, arrastrándose sobre la arena, para alcanzar al otro— Ambos estamos en la misma situación —tragó saliva, logrando tomar uno de los tobillos cubierto de escamas. —S-Si ustedes no se mueren… lo haremos nosotros.

Bertholdt abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante las palabras de Reiner y se arrodilló para quedar frente a él. Los ojos de aquel sujeto que venía del mar eran tan azules como obscuros, contrastando su semblante tan tranquilo y lo horrible de sus acciones.

—Nosotros necesitamos vivir más que ustedes… —susurró cerca del rostro del soldado, apretándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza, que Reiner gruñó ante el dolor—… espero que algún día puedas entenderlo.

Por un segundo, el soldado casi pudo afirmar ver arrepentimiento en su mirada; cuando, sin poder preverlo, el sujeto de escamas azules enterró sus puños en la arena, esparciendo un cristal que cubrió por completo el suelo del lugar.

Sin entender el motivo, Reiner quiso ponerse de pie; mas cuando lo intentó, observó su cuerpo capturado por el cristal de la cintura para abajo.

Giró su cabeza para ver a su alrededor y se percató que tanto los soldados como sus superiores estaban en las mismas condiciones. Podía ver y escuchar todo casi como si estuviese en otra realidad, una donde todo pasaba lento ante sus ojos: _Los esfuerzos de Petra por reanimar a su escuadrón, sus compañeras sacando el cuerpo de Jean del mar sin saber si seguía con vida o no, el comandante inconsciente en el piso y el capitán pelando aún con uno de esos sujetos._

Todo esto mientras lo observaba patéticamente desde su sitio sin hacer nada, excepto desangrarse. ¿Era ésta la forma en la cual moriría? ¿A manos de unos monstruos peores que los titanes?…

…un monstruoso sonido bien conocido por los soldados, respondió abruptamente a su pregunta.

Mike y las chicas asomaron su cabeza por encima del agua, observando con angustia como los chicos seguían en aquel lugar; al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a salir entre los muros que dividían su territorio del de los humanos.

—Los titanes ya vienen… —susurró Marco siendo escuchado por Reiner—… tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Bertholdt con voz apresurada, mirando por última vez al humano, quien le miró suplicante— Berth, ¿qué haces? ¡Debemos irnos ya! —Y justo como si saliese de un trance, el más alto asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el mar cuando, a lo lejos, observaron a Eren sobre un humano, tratando de clavarle su daga mientras era sostenido de las muñecas por el otro.

—¡Eren! —Gritaron los chicos, corriendo en dirección a su amigo, pero éste ni siquiera los observó. Las espadas de Levi se habían cristalizado al igual que sus piernas, por lo que el humano sólo podía bloquear sus ataques más no defenderse. Ésta era su oportunidad.

—¡Eren, ya está amaneciendo! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —Habló esta vez Marco, tratando de tomarlo del brazo, pero bruscamente se zafó. Con la angustia que lo aquejaba en esos instantes, el de escamas doradas trató de razonar con él— Sé lo que estás pensando, pero créeme, no vale la pena.

Con la pasión y la determinación que lo caracterizaba, el chico de ojos verdes le respondió:

—Estas escorias nos quitaron todo, ¿y tú me pides que las deje vivir? —expresó con rabia, empujando un poco más la daga hacia el humano, quien clavaba sus ojos grises contra los verdes, con la misma fiereza.

Marco sintió una punzada en su estómago ante la mezcla de emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y, sin poderlo soportar más, estalló:

—O mueres tú, o se muere él —la forma tan cruel en la que le habló sorprendió a Eren—, pero si eliges la primera, no arriesgues la vida de otros.

Una sensación de culpabilidad embargó al de ojos verdes pero, antes de que pudiese decir algo, un fuerte puñetazo se estampó contra su mejilla obligándolo a quitarse del regazo de Levi. Los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos al humano, quien —a pesar de estar inmóvil de la cintura para abajo— los miraba con tanto aborrecimiento que, de no estar conscientes de que estaba indefenso, se habrían protegido.

—Ustedes han estado jugado mucho con nosotros —habló el humano, mientras que Eren se reincorporaba con la mejilla roja y levemente hinchada—, pero quiero que sepan que en el momento que me vea liberado de esta _mierda_ —señaló sus piernas cubiertas por el cristal. —Les voy a hacer pagar por cada miserable cosa que nos han hecho—. Y, en un intento por mover sus piernas, observaron cómo el cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Eren no quiso verse intimidado e iba a responderle, más el sonido del cristal crujiendo bajo sus pies lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Vámonos YA!

Eren no tuvo que esperar a que Marco lo repitiera para correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Mas al percibir el lugar iluminado, el de escamas verdes miró hacia el cielo que empezaba a verse tenuemente amarillo y se quejó:

—¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba amaneciendo?!

Bertholdt miró a Marco, quien sólo rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza en una negativa. _Así era Eren._

Los chicos continuaron corriendo lo más rápido que podían sobre un suelo de cristales duros y rocosos cuando, en un mal movimiento, Marco cayó de bruces al piso.

Eren y Bertholdt, quienes se habían adelantado unos cuantos metros, no notaron su ausencia de manera inmediata; por lo que éste tuvo que levantarse con unas cuantas cortadas a causa del cristal en sus antebrazos. Al incorporarse, optó por encaminarse nuevamente, sin embargo los gritos de una chica llamaron su atención:

—¡Jean! —Chilló Historia, presionando la tela de su capa contra la herida del chico. Tanto ella como Ymir habían estado dentro del mar, justo en el momento en que Bertholdt había cristalizado el suelo, por lo que sus cuerpos pudieron moverse libremente para sacar al soldado. Lo habían ayudado a devolver toda el agua, la cual escupió con sangre y fue ahí donde notaron la cuchillada que tenía en su abdomen que, al haberlo dañado tanto de manera interna, no podían parar el sangrado.

La rubia no paraba de llamarlo, mientras la tez del chico se volvía más y más pálida con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ymir miró a su novia y, tras unos segundos, detuvo su atención en Jean… incluso si salieran en ese preciso momento hacia las murallas, no aguantaría el trayecto, por lo que de forma suave colocó una mano en el rostro de Historia y negó con la cabeza:

—Lo siento mucho… no hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

La más baja negó con la cabeza ignorando por completo a Ymir y siguió presionando sin importarle.

—Vamos, Jean… —hizo una pausa, sintiendo los labios temblarle y las lágrimas deslizarse sobre su rostro—…le dijiste a tu madre que la visitarías… —se mordió los labios para evitar soltar un sollozo, más le fue inútil. —Por favor… _despierta ya._

Marco, observando todo una moderada distancia, sintió algo removerse en su interior. No podría llamarlo "lástima" porque los humanos habían hecho cosas iguales o peores, pero tal vez sí _empatía_. Pensó en la madre de ese humano y ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar a sus amigos que gritaban su nombre a lo lejos, casi a punto de meterse al mar.

¿Qué haría si uno de ellos estuviese a punto de morir, y alguien ajeno a ellos pudiese salvarlos?

Sacudió su cabeza ante este pensamiento y caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando nuevamente escuchó a esa chica llorar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girar la cabeza y se quedó parado… _los humanos no eran su problema, ellos se lo habían buscado_…

Pero si esto era cierto, ¡¿por qué rayos estaba corriendo en dirección hacia esas humanas y no en dirección al mar?!

—¡MARCO! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —Gritó Eren a lo lejos, siendo rotundamente ignorado por éste.

Al acercarse al sitio, casi de manera inmediata la humana de cabello rubio se separó del pecho de la otra, la cual la tenía abrazada para reconfortarla. Marco sintió la mirada de Ymir atravesarle, pero poco le importó; sólo haría lo que le tocaba y después se iría.

Con sumo cuidado, el de cabello largo se arrodilló frente a Jean y acercó su mano hacia la tela que oprimía la herida del soldado; pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, una mano lo detuvo.

—Está a punto de morir, ¿qué más quieres de él? —Habló despectivamente Ymir, mientras que Marco trató de soltarse del agarre que la humana tenía en su muñeca.

—No vengo a matarlo, yo vengo a curarlo —se dirigió a ambas chicas, jalando su mano para liberarse del agarre—. Y si quieren que viva, les recomiendo que no me hagan perder más tiempo.

Aquello había sonado demasiado arrogante para su gusto; mas era verdad. Esto que hacía era más por el amor y respeto que tenía hacía la vida, jamás para hacerle un favor a algún humano. Pero Ymir no se tragó del todo ese cuento, así que permaneció cerca del chico cubriendo a Historia ante algún posible ataque, mientras que Marco quitaba todo lo que cubría el torso del soldado para dejarlo al descubierto y ver su herida. Era bastante profunda, además de que la piel cerca de la herida empezaba a verse de un tono casi púrpura.

Sin perder más tiempo, el chico colocó sus manos sobre la herida del soldado y, tomando un largo respiro para tranquilizarse, comenzó a emanar una luz dorada que se expandió paulatinamente sobre la piel del soldado. Las chicas retrocedieron mirando atónitas cómo la herida comenzaba a sanar, aumentando aún más su asombro.

Marco observó el efecto de la curación y determinó el tiempo que le tomaría; si seguía de ése modo, sería demasiado lento y en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de eso. Así que haciendo acopio de su poder, concentró aun más energía, pasándola no sólo a sus manos sino a su cuerpo entero. Al reconocer su luz, Eren, quien estaba cerca de la orilla, frunció el ceño y miró a Bertholdt:

—Vamos por ese estúpido. —Dictó molesto, pateando un poco de arena cerca de la orilla. Habían estado tan cerca de lograrlo y era ahora Marco quien se le ocurría arruinarlo todo. Bertholdt echó un último vistazo al mar —donde se encontraba su hermana— y soltó un largo suspiro.

De verdad esperaban que hubiese una buena razón detrás de todo esto.

Marco se apresuraba a terminar la curación, observando un cambio en su respiración que se volvía más profunda y tranquila. Lentamente el soldado pudo entreabrir sus ojos, visualizando con dificultad lo que parecía ser una cálida luz dorada. Sintió una presión en su herida, más ésta —lejos de lastimarle— abrazaba su piel con un calor indescriptible.

Quiso comprobar que eso que sentía era real y no una alucinación al estar al borde de la muerte; por lo que estiró sus manos con debilidad y las dirigió a su herida, donde reposaban las manos de Marco, extendiendo más aquella sensación.

—_No te muevas tan brusco_ —escuchó decir casi como un eco al portador de aquellas manos, haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver su rostro. A pesar de no lograr distinguir del todo a la persona —debido a intensidad de la luz—, podía ver unos largos y negros cabellos flotando a su alrededor y a unos ojos cafés que lo miraban tan fijamente que sintió un hueco en su estómago.

Una sonrisa irónica afloró en su cara, y reconsideró la idea de estar al borde de la muerte:

—Llévame lejos, Dios… —los ojos que le miraban se mostraron confundidos ante sus palabras; más aún cuando el soldado alzó sus brazos, para nuevamente susurrar— Estoy listo, puedes llevarme lejos de este mundo con tu cálida luz dorada.

Marco miró con vergüenza a Jean, dando la curación por concluida. La luz empezó a desaparecer lentamente y al volver todo más claro, el soldado sintió que se moría nuevamente… pero de vergüenza:

—T-Tú eres… pero, ¿cómo es _que-?_

—¡Jean! —La frase del soldado fue interrumpida por Historia, quien se acercó para abrazarlo, aún si creer lo que había pasado— No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos en verdad, creí que te perdíamos.

Al escuchar esto, supo que no lo había soñado, aquel sujeto lo había ayudado de alguna forma que no podía explicarse. Con dificultad se sentó lentamente sobre el piso, para después ponerse de pie, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo:

—Perdiste mucha sangre, es mejor que te quedes en el piso. —Ordenó Marco, con la intención de irse de ahí pero, antes de hacerlo, un agarre se lo impidió.

—Puedes irte cuando me hayas aclarado una cosa —dictó Jean, sin importarle que el otro quisiera matarlo con la mirada—: _¿Por qué decidiste salvarme?_ —Marco no se esperó aquella pregunta por parte del humano, pero entre la poca voluntad que tenía para responderle y la ansiedad de que lo atrapasen, no contestó y se quiso zafar del agarre. —No te soltaré hasta que me respondas.

Ante el poco tacto del humano, el moreno lo miró molesto.

—Sólo hice lo que creía correcto, eso es todo. —Comentó cortante, mas esta respuesta no le satisfizo por completo al soldado, quien lo jaló de su otro brazo. Marco sintió la sangre hervirle. No podía creer que, después de ayudarlo, los humanos pudiesen ser tan malagradecidos—. No sé qué respuesta esperas de mí, pero si quieres saber si lo hice por ustedes, no es _así-_

—¡Marco! —Al escuchar la voz de Eren detrás de él, todo quedó en un profundo silencio. Los soldados miraron a los recién llegados; quienes, sin afán de pelear, los ignoraron totalmente, acercándose a su amigo— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos ya!

Antes de que pudiese irse, el agarre de Jean se hizo más fuerte y le dedicó una sonrisa que le heló la sangre:

—Si tú no me puedes responder —alzó la vista hacia Eren y Bertholdt—, tal vez tus amigos puedan decirme por qué primero decidieron apuñalarme y después me curaron.

Marco le lanzó una mirada aterradora a Jean, que desvaneció su sonrisa pedante.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota —siseó el de escamas doradas, sintiendo cómo Eren lo jalaba con fuerza por los hombros, liberándolo por fin del agarre.

—¡¿Usaste tus poderes para salvar a un humano?! —Exclamó Eren sacudiendo a Marco por los hombros y éste, en respuesta, sólo agachó la cabeza. Al interpretar ese silencio como una afirmación, el de escamas verdes lo empujó por el pecho y se dio la media vuelta.

—Eren, ¡escúchame! —Le llamó Marco, pero el otro ni siquiera lo miró— Tú sabes que debo poner la vida sobre todas las cosas, eso es lo correcto y lo que me enseñaron.

El de escamas verdes detuvo su camino de manera abrupta y empujó con fuerza al otro.

—Todos los humanos son la misma porquería y parece que no aprendes —señaló Eren con una mirada de dolor que fácilmente fue percibida por sus amigos. Marco abrió la boca para replicar pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el de ojos verdes le cortó abruptamente—. Tú estuviste ahí, así que no te atrevas a menospreciar nuestro sufrimiento —esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para callar al de escamas doradas, quien durante todo este tiempo había sido observado minuciosamente por Jean. —Vámonos antes de que-

Al alzar su mirada a lo lejos, Eren se congeló…

…El cristal había desaparecido y, con éste, también el temible humano que estaba cristalizado unos metros más adelante. Al caer en cuenta de esto, sus amigos se hicieron conscientes de cuánto tiempo habían perdido y quisieron correr; pero una espada que se atravesó frente a ellos, les recordó que era tarde.

—Les advertí que los haría pagar —tan sólo de escuchar su voz, supieron que se trataba de Levi.

Eren miró a Bertholdt —quien se encontraba a unos metros del mar— y asintió. El de escamas azules le miró sorprendido, pero al ver la gravedad de la situación, golpeó con su puño cristalizado la espada de Levi, haciéndola añicos. Los pedazos de la espada salieron disparados haciendo que los soldados tuvieran que cubrirse y dándoles una mínima oportunidad a los tres chicos para escapar.

Al descubrirse el capitán, miró a los soldados que quedaban en pie y ordenó:

—Escuchen bien, por nada de este mundo dejen que esos sujetos escapen. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, los quiero antes de nuestro regreso.

Los tres cadetes asintieron y rápidamente corrieron para alcanzarlos. El piso había regresado a su estado original, pero eso no garantizaba que pudiesen capturarlos con la velocidad tan sorprendente en la que ellos corrían.

Bertholdt, quien iba más adelante, miró el mar que estaba a unos pasos de él. Al poder ver cómo la silueta de su hermana, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro pero, cuando sus pies estuvieron a punto de tocar el agua, el mismo soldado que lo había atacado entre la arboleda se lanzó contra él y, sin darle oportunidad a que reaccionase, le soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte en su abdomen que cayó de rodillas.

—¡Bertholdt! —Gritaron sus amigos al observarlo inmóvil sobre la arena.

La visión del moreno empezó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, alcanzando a escuchar a los lejos cómo el sonido de las olas se iba apagando cada vez más, hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Reiner, mirando fijamente al de escamas azules y susurró:

—Te lo advertí: éramos nosotros o ustedes.

Eren apretó los dientes al ver cómo otros humanos se acercaban a su amigo y lo ataban con unas redes, como si se tratase de algún animal. No importaba que no tuviese un arma; sus manos eran suficientes para que pudiese pelear contra ellos. Y aunque esta su intención inicial, cayó en cuenta que no podría hacerlo más…

—¡EREN! —le llamó Marco desde el suelo, al sentir sus piernas inmóviles, pero el de ojos verdes, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, cuando —al igual que su amigo— sus piernas le fallaron.

Los soldados que estaban frente a ellos los miraron confundidos, mas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para acercarse a ellos. Con desesperación, Eren se arrastró con sus manos para huir, sintiendo la impotencia de estar tan cerca del agua y no poder llegar.

—Es inútil —susurró Marco, tratando de detener a su amigo—, ya no sigas.

El de cabello castaño sintió las lágrimas cayendo en forma de pequeñas perlas sobre la arena, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con una frustración insoportable. Al escuchar las pisadas muy cerca de ellos, Eren alzó su rostro mirando en dirección al mar y por un momento sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—¡Atrápenlos! —Escucharon gritar, sintiendo cómo los azotaban con fuerza contra el piso y les colocaban una red alrededor de sus cuerpos. Marco no opuso resistencia alguna, sólo se dejó capturar esperando que así no lo lastimaran tanto. Pero Eren seguía y seguía, haciendo que los ojos cafés de su amigo se llenaran de tristes lágrimas que cayeron una tras otra.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! —Gritaba con dolor Eren, al sentir cómo el capitán presionaba la suela de sus botas contra sus piernas. Levi, en cambio, enredó su mano entre los largos cabellos del chico y lo obligó a subir su rostro.

—Tú me dijiste que jugara en serio y eso hago, _mocoso_ —siseó con burla el capitán, mirando directo a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de odio—. No entiendo por qué no te mueves. ¿Es acaso que quieres morir tan pronto? —Eren desvió la mirada sin responder, recibiendo un tirón en su cabello que lo hizo soltar un gemido. —No sé cómo sea abajo del mar pero, aquí en la tierra, los que no responden a sus superiores, son castigados.

Por primera vez, el de ojos verdes quiso poner fin a esto y con humillación en su voz, susurró:

—No me muevo… porque no puedo.

Levi lo miró confundido creyendo que se trataba de alguna broma; no obstante, al fijar su mirada en las piernas del chico, notó cómo empezaban a juntarse hasta convertirse poco a poco en una larga cola de pez. Al girarse para ver a los otros dos sujetos, observó exactamente lo mismo, dejando a todos los soldados sorprendidos.

Tanto Mike como las chicas, al ver que había salido el sol, supieron que todo estaba perdido.

—Es suficiente, iré por mi hermano —habló Mikasa, siendo seguida por Annie, pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió.

—No. Ustedes quédense aquí y por nada del mundo se acerquen a la orilla —la de cabello negro quiso protestar, pero el chico reiteró firmemente—: es una orden, Mikasa, no podemos exponer a más de nosotros —y, a pesar de que en esos momentos sabía que su ayuda sería inútil, Mike se sumergió y se acercó cautelosamente hacia la orilla con su tridente entre sus manos.

Buscó a Eren con la mirada y, al encontrarlo, quiso aventarle su arma; mas su expresión, lo detuvo. Se sintió impotente al no tener piernas en esos momentos y no poder ir a salvarlos; pero al ver la mirada de su amigo clavada contra la suya con tanta confianza, no tuvo otra opción.

—Por favor, regresen pronto —susurró el rubio para sí mismo y, como si el de escamas verdes pudiese entenderlo, asintió con la esperanza de que así fuese.

Por una última vez, Eren miró su hogar, al mismo tiempo que le colocaban una mordaza en la boca.

Éste no sería su fin.

Volvería al mar sin importar lo que le costase y protegería a sus amigos para poder lograrlo. Sólo había que esperar y esos humanos lo pagarían. Los soldados llevaron los cuerpos atados y amordazados de los tres "tritones" y los cubrieron con mantas para que evitaran ser vistos.

* * *

Una vez que todo terminó, Levi se acercó a Petra para revisar a los soldados que habían rescatado del mar. Al parecer sólo August y Deen habían fallecido y Auruo junto con los otros habían logrado sobrevivir.

—Los soldados que estén heridos que vayan acompañados de alguien, prepara todo para retirarnos. —La pelirroja asintió ante la orden del capitán, mientras que terminaba de colocar una venda alrededor de la cabeza del comandante—. Perdimos a dos soldados —se dirigió a Erwin, quien se veía un tanto pálido al recibir un golpe tan fuerte.

—Lo sé —susurró con pesar el rubio, observando todo el panorama del que, probablemente, había sido la batalla más difícil hasta ahora—. Es lamentable, pero toda misión requiere un sacrificio y a veces nuestra vida es el precio a pagar. —A pesar de entender estas palabras, Levi se incomodó un poco. —¿Te das cuenta del gran descubrimiento que acabamos de hacer hoy?

El capitán asintió, mirando los dos cadáveres en el piso y los tres cuerpos de los sujetos que venían del mar.

—No estoy seguro de eso —negó con la cabeza el capitán, mirando su alrededor—, pero lo que puedo asegurarte, es que las cosas nos serán difíciles de ahora en adelante.


	5. Bajo control

**Beta Reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Hay personas a las cuales no les puedo responder los _reviews_ por no tener una cuenta, así que en la parte de abajo les responderé. Siento haberme tardado, la universidad es demasiado pesada y llego a dormir para después levantarme a seguir estudiando.

**Dedicatoria para: **Brenda Serrano —quien va a reprobar por mi culpa— y a Min Akane Akatsuki quien es muy amable y muy linda con sus comentarios.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Apprendre à aimer" por Mitsuko Hiver. Es RiRen y es precioso, léanlo en verdad.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

"_Bajo control"_

* * *

Los pocos soldados que lograron salir "ilesos", ayudaron a los heridos a subirse a sus caballos o los subieron al mismo caballo que ellos. Al ser una misión imprevista y al creer —erróneamente— que no les tomaría mucho tiempo, no habían traído carretas para los heridos o los _siempre_ indeseados fallecidos. Es por eso que, al atravesar la puerta, solicitaron apoyo de las Tropas Estacionarias, los cuales les proporcionaron carretas y ayuda médica.

El viaje había sido demasiado largo. La Legión de Reconocimiento tuvo que rodear y cabalgar lo más rápido que podía para evitar los titanes que empezaban a despertarse al caer el sol. Nadie volteó hacia atrás; ni siquiera porque de día el follaje de los árboles y la belleza del mar eran despampanantes. _Sólo querían olvidarlo todo._

Tal vez habían podido descansar un poco en los límites del Muro Rose, pero inevitablemente debían pasar por donde la multitud se aglomeraba en los pueblos confundidos ante lo repentino de su salida.

—¡Comandante Erwin! —Escucharon gritar a lo lejos a un hombre, pero ninguno de los presentes volteó— ¡¿Cuándo habrá verdaderos avances de sus expediciones?!

Tal vez no era algo que se comentase de manera explícita, pero todos los soldados conocían las reglas:_ No hacer contacto visual, mantener la marcha hacia el frente y jamás responder a ningún comentario de ese tipo._

—¡Dios mío, ¿ya viste la carreta?! —Exclamó una señora, apuntando a la carreta dónde llevaban a Reiner y al comandante, para sorprenderse aún más por la carreta que llevaba a los fallecidos y a los _otros_—. Esto no puede ser posible —negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, siendo escuchado por los soldados.

Todos estaban conscientes de los sacrificios; eran soldados y sabían el costo de ello. Pero nadie en ningún momento les había comentado cuánto peso podía tener una vida humana.

—Esos tipos de la Legión de Reconocimiento no tienen ni idea de lo que sufren esas pobres familias de los soldados —_error, ellos sí lo sabían_—. Están tan enfermos por matar a esos titanes que tienen el corazón hecho piedra. —En la vida como soldado aprendes que una vida humana no sólo le pertenece a la persona en sí, sino que está conectada a una madre, un padre, hermanos, hijos, parejas… familias enteras. —Ojalá se pudran en el infierno.

Ser conscientes de eso, era muchísimo peor que ese infierno.

* * *

Al llegar al cuartel principal, fueron recibidos por Hanji y el equipo médico; los cuales, al observar sus rostros y las carretas repletas heridos, se hicieron una idea de lo trágica que había sido la misión. Los primeros en ser atendidos —para sorpresa de la líder de escuadrón—fueron Reiner y Erwin, ingresándolos inmediatamente a la enfermería. La mujer deseaba explicaciones y, al ver a Levi a un lado de la carreta con cadáveres, se acercó.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? —Al escuchar la voz de su compañera, el capitán la jaló bruscamente del cuello y, sin perder tiempo, le susurró al oído: "Necesito que llenes con agua tres contenedores de vidrio que ibas a utilizar para observar la salivación de los titanes y después me traigas otras tres carretillas vacías. Hazlo lo más discretamente posible que puedas, luego te explico".

Tanto misterio en sus palabras le atrajo, pero también la asustó. Sin embargo, no hizo más preguntas y corrió lo más apresurada que pudo hacia una parte de la legión donde había una serie de puertas negras con candados y cadenas alrededor. La mujer sacó unas llaves de sus bolsillos y procedió a abrir cada uno de los candados, para después adentrarse en ese obscuro lugar.

Las horas pasaron pronto y el sol de la tarde se empezaba a esconder. El capitán era probablemente la única persona que quedó en ese lugar, esperando como idiota a la otra _idiota_ que había prometido apresurarse; pero, como siempre, era mucho esfuerzo para el diminuto cerebro de la cuatro-ojos. Los cadáveres —que estaban tapados con unas capas y cuerdas— ya habían empezado a descomponerse y el fétido olor era insoportable.

Desafortunadamente no había nada que pudiera hacer, si era que quería pasar desapercibido con los otros tres cuerpos.

—_Hey_, Levi —escuchó decir en voz baja a Hanji, quien venía acompañada de Moblit, trayendo las carretillas.

El de cabello negro fulminó a la mujer con la mirada y reclamó:

—Tardaste siglos —el soldado miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que nadie los observara—. ¿Segura que nadie te vio?

La chica asintió, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—Siento la tardanza —exhaló agitada Hanji, dándole una sonrisa para aliviar el rostro estirado de su amigo—. No te enojes _enanín_, lo importante es que ya están llenos los contenedores.

Moblit se tensó de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina que el capitán le dirigió a su superior. Ella bien sabía que jamás debía mencionar algo referente a la altura del capitán pero, de algún modo, Hanji siempre se lo pasaba por donde le convenía.

—_Tch._ Deja de decir tus estupideces habituales y ayúdame a poner estos cuerpos sobre la carretillas —Levi quitó los cuerpos de Deen y August, que estaban sobre otros tres muy largos— Sólo pongan éstos dentro de las carretillas. Los otros dos que los lleven al crematorio.

La capitana y el soldado le miraron extrañados, pero acataron las órdenes, cargando los cuerpos hacia las carretillas. Cada uno tomó una carretilla, sintiendo los cuerpos demasiado pesados, además de grandes.

—Los contenedores están en el área experimental—comentó Hanji, dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo largo que daba directo a la parte trasera del castillo de la legión. A esta sección sólo tenían acceso los soldados autorizados y por supuesto los altos mandos, quienes invertían para las investigaciones que se realizaban con los titanes.

Al llegar, los tres se pararon frente a las puertas que la mujer indicó y se abrieron paso a un lugar —que a pesar de verse tan obscuro al exterior, por dentro tenía el piso blanco y unos inmensos tanques de agua que abarcaban casi todo el espacio del lugar—. Al acercarse un poco más, Levi notó una pequeña bomba que sacaba burbujas. Inicialmente ésta era para mantener la saliva de los titanes libres de contaminantes; pero, de algún modo, ahora sólo purificaba el agua.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el capitán colocó los cuerpos en el piso y, justo antes de desenvolverlos, se dirigió a sus compañeros:

—Como recordarán, el día que salimos hacia la expedición había rumores acerca de la posible presencia de unas criaturas cerca del Muro María y que fueron las responsables de asesinar al escuadrón —Levi trató de acomodar las palabras dentro de su mente para lo que diría a continuación, pero supo que no había palabras correctas que pudieran sonar razonables—. Para resumirlo, esto fue lo que encontramos —sólo bastó con que descubriera el cuerpo de Eren para que la mujer soltara un chillido que dejó sordos a los soldados y asustó al chico de larga cola de pez. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y se encontraba extremadamente débil e insolado debido a la falta de agua.

—¡Son reales! —Continuó gritando Hanji, abrazando a Moblit, tomándolo por el rostro casi extasiada— ¡Los hombres pez son reales! —Sin medir precauciones, la humana se acercó abruptamente hacia el de ojos verdes; quien, erróneamente al sentirse amenazado, le soltó un coletazo tan fuerte en su rostro que la tiró hacia atrás.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Gritó preocupado Moblit, acercándose a la mujer para ayudarla; pero, lejos de encontrase asustada, su mente parecía estar muy lejana, justo como cuando veía a un titán.

—Oye, mocoso —llamó Levi al moreno, hincándose frente a él y quitándole la mordaza—. Ten cuidado con lo que haces o dejaré que te deshidrates aquí, ¿entendiste?

Eren no cambió su expresión ni un segundo; en cambio, sólo miró directo a los ojos del humano, mientras se sentaba sobre su larga cola verde.

—Lo haré en el momento que nos dejen de decir 'hombres pez'.

Levi rodó los ojos ante la petición del otro.

—Bueno, si no son hombres pez, ¿qué se supone que son? —Dijo Hanji, hablando más tranquila y acomodando sus lentes.

—Somos tritones. —Respondió el moreno, desviando la mirada, indignado. El capitán, lejos de importarle esto, descubrió los otros cuerpos para ver sus condiciones; pero, en el momento en que la idiota de su amiga gritó, se cuestionó si estaba mal que aquel "tritón" la hubiese golpeado.

—¡¿Capturaste a más de ellos?! —Marco, quien se sentía igual de mareado que Eren, se asustó al notar la cercanía de humana— ¡Por todos los dioses, son perfectos!

Levi se levantó dispuesto a callar con un buen golpe a Hanji, pero un dolor cerca de sus costillas se lo impidió.

—¡Señorita Hanji, los está asustando! —Exclamó Moblit tratando de contener a su superior, quien sin medir los riesgos, le retiró la mordaza al tritón de escamas doradas. Marco le miró, cauteloso, observando cómo ella le estiraba su mano a modo de saludo.

—Capitana Hanji Zoe, un placer —el tritón dorado miró su mano sin poder regresarle el saludo al estar atado de las muñecas. Al caer en cuenta de esto, la mujer soltó una risilla—. No te preocupes, yo te _desataré-_ —pero el pie del capitán fue más rápido y se estampó contra la cara de la líder.

El moreno, asustado, se arrastró hacia atrás usando su cola, cuando se percató de la presencia de Bertholdt.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces, tarada? —La mujer alzó el rostro, confundida, mientras Moblit sólo suspiraba tranquilo de tener al capitán y evitar que Hanji hiciera alguna tontería— ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a los tres?

—Sólo quería ayudarlo —musitó, mirando a los tres tritones como si se tratase de "sus bebés"—. Míralos nada más, son tan perfectos.

Lejos de conmoverse, el de cabello negro sintió asco de las porquerías que Hanji podría imaginarse y giró su mirada hacia los tritones.

—Ustedes dos —Eren y Marco voltearon mientras el humano se acercaba hacia ellos—, ¿qué están haciendo? —Al mirar el rostro del tritón de escamas verdes y ver su semblante molesto habitual, el capitán se dirigió a Marco.

—Creo… Creo que nuestro amigo no está bien —comentó el tritón dorado, mirando a Bertholdt. Al acercarse un poco, Levi pudo ver como respiraba; sin embargo, ese golpe que Reiner le había dado cerca del estómago, amenazaba con volverse un moretón muy grande.

—Estará bien. —Cortó el capitán, restándole importancia.

Eren iba a replicarle enseguida, pero Marco se adelantó:

—Por favor, yo puedo curarlo —el soldado detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirarlo—. Sólo necesito que me desate para poder hacerlo, es todo lo que le pido —a diferencia del tritón verde, él parecía ser más confiable; pero dadas las circunstancias en las que todo había surgido, el humano dudó. —Por favor, tan sólo mírenos —agachó la cabeza con vergüenza—. Estamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar, en un lugar que no conocemos. No hay forma en que podamos escapar.

Levi miró a los dos soldados y éstos asintieron.

—Si intentas algo extraño, considérate muerto —Habló en voz baja, desamarrando las cuerdas de las muñecas de Marco, quien al acercarse a Bertholdt, despertó la curiosidad de los presentes, creyendo que tal vez estaba muy afectado por el sol al que había estado expuesto. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación, ninguno de los presentes lo esperó: Aquel sujeto con extrañas monedas entre su cabello, colocó sus manos sobre el vientre del más alto y una luz dorada alumbró sus manos.

La habitación quedó iluminada por completo como si se tratase de la luz del sol y los soldados, sin dar crédito, miraron atónitos aquel espectáculo. Lentamente la luz se desvaneció y, al ser todo más claro, se acercaron al tritón de escamas azules; notando que, efectivamente, sus heridas habían desaparecido.

Inmediatamente que terminó con Bertholdt, Marco colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de Eren y repitió el mismo procedimiento, desapareciendo las cortadas y los moretones de todo su cuerpo.

—Hey, guarda un poco de energía para ti, tú también estás herido.

El de escamas doradas sonrió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

—Son sólo unas pequeñas heridas, sobreviviré.

Eren miró a su amigo y supo que se sentía culpable. En realidad había estado furioso con él, pero en estas situaciones debían estar juntos y analizar cómo podían resolverlas.

—Gracias, como siempre —dijo Eren.

Marco se sorprendió ante esto y asintió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera en una situación como ésa.

Al terminar la curación, Hanji quedó aún más maravillada con los tritones; pero antes de que siguiera con su teatro, Levi se acercó al tritón dorado y lo examinó minuciosamente.

—Creo que algo como lo que acabas de hacer podría servirnos aquí —la mirada del tritón verde se clavó en Levi al decir esto—. Así que, ya que te hice un favor, quiero que tú nos ayudes igual.

Sin darle oportunidad al soldado para seguir hablando o a Marco para responder, Eren intervino:

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que él usaría sus poderes en alguien como ustedes?

Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquel sujeto. Ambos eran una pésima combinación de fuego y pólvora y, si el tritón continuaba sacando fuego, él le explotaría en la cara en forma de golpes.

—Porque si no nos ayuda, tu amigo tendrá que curarte el hocico, cuando te rompa los dientes —miró de cerca a Eren, acercándose a su rostro—. ¿Entendido?

Al ver que su amigo le contestaría, Marco le colocó sus manos sobre la boca y le movió la cabeza como asintiera.

—Lo haremos, no se preocupe- _¡auch!_ —Se quejó el tritón dorado al sentir una mordida por parte del otro— Sólo necesito mucho sol para poder hacerlo, ése es el medio que las sirenas curativas tienen para acumular energía.

Levi alzó una ceja, incrédulo; pero, a pesar de esto, no desconfiaba de aquel sujeto.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —comentó el soldado dándose la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Moblit

—Lleva al tritón azul al último salón y que Hanji lleve al dorado al salón dos.

El soldado asintió y colocó a Bertholdt en la carretilla para llevárselo, cuando la voz de Marco lo interrumpió:

—Esperen, ¿adónde lo llevan? —Preguntó con angustia, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la líder.

—Van a ponerlo dentro de un tanque con agua para que se recupere. Nada malo le pasará.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del tritón dorado. Al parecer esa humana era muy distinta al más bajo, quien era alguien de pocas palabras y bastante temible.

—Debo ir a la enfermería —dictó el capitán, dirigiéndose a su compañera— vigila que esos dos no hagan nada estúpido y, una vez que estén en el agua, puedes desatarlos —dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, pero algo se detuvo—. Pensándolo mejor, no desates al tritón verde. Necesita disciplina.

Eren miró indignado al humano soltando unas cuantas groserías, mientras que Marco trataba de tranquilizarlo con unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda. Al escucharlo, Levi sonrió de manera sádica y salió del lugar.

Le había cobrado _una_, pero faltaban muchas.

* * *

Mientras que, por otro lado, los soldados que no habían salido tan gravemente heridos se dirigían al comedor principal tras una catastrófica misión.

Tras esperar unos cuantos turnos en la fila, Jean acercó su plato mirando fijamente a la encargada de preparar la comida: Tenía una enorme verruga en la barbilla y, como siempre, no estaba de humor para preguntarle qué era lo que había preparado, simplemente lo aventaba en tu plato y esperabas que eso fuese algo comestible.

—Acabo de salir de una misión de vida o muerte —habló Jean, esperando que ésta tuviese un poco de piedad por él; pero al sentir cómo la masa gris que caía en su charola y lo salpicaba en el rostro, perdió toda la esperanza.

—Y yo acabo terminar mi segundo matrimonio, _chico grande _—comentó burlona, haciendo que el soldado la mirara fijamente—. Ya te serví tu comida, "héroe", así que muévete. ¡Siguiente!

El soldado se sintió decepcionado de comer algo así justo después de debatirse entre la vida en la muerte. Principalmente porque él era un excelente cocinero y amaba la buena comida ante todo. Miró su plato esperando que al menos el hambre que tenía lo hiciera menos asqueroso; pero, al dar el primer bocado, se arrepintió y lo escupió en la servilleta.

—¡Oye, Jean! —Al reconocer la voz de Ymir, se encogió en su asiento esperando no ser visto, pero poco le sirvió al notar cómo tanto ella como Historia se sentaban a un lado— Celebrando solo como siempre, ¿verdad?

Si el chico no tenía tacto, la de cabello castaño se iba al otro extremo.

¿Era acaso mucho pedir una asquerosa comida tranquilo?

—No digas eso —reclamó Historia, dándole un codazo a su novia—. Jean nos tiene a nosotras, y a los chicos también. Por eso nunca estará solo.

La morena casi escupe toda el agua que bebía a causa de la risa, mojando la mesa y, por unos centímetros más, la comida de los demás. Con asco, el soldado tomó su charola y la movió lejos de Ymir.

—¡Ay, Historia! ¡Eres tan linda y boba, pero hoy te luciste! —Rió la chica, abrazando a la rubia quien, sin entender lo gracioso de aquello, se mostró confundida.

Pobre Historia, no sabía la clase de monstruo que tenía como pareja.

—Cambiando un poco el tema —habló la rubia, dirigiéndose a Jean—. ¿Sabes si Reiner está mejor?

La risa estruendosa de la morena se cortó de golpe. No era secreto que Ymir odiase a Reiner por los constantes coqueteos que tenía con Historia. Sin embargo, en esos momentos podía usarlo a su favor.

—No te preocupes, él está mejor —comentó el soldado, haciendo que la rubia sonriera de oreja a oreja y la cara de Ymir se arrugara como una pasa—. De hecho, la enfermera dice que tuvo mucha suerte de llegar a tiempo por la profundidad de la herida en su hombro. Pero gracias a las puntadas y unos días de reposo se recuperará —estaba disfrutando ver la cara de bruja amargada de la morena, que quiso rematar con algo por hacerlo pasar tan mal rato. —Después de comer, lo iré a visitar, puedes venir si quieres.

Historia asintió feliz, al mismo tiempo que se escucharon unos puños contra la mesa.

—No vas a ir a ver a ese sujeto. Antes lo terminó de matar yo misma —al ver la expresión tan molesta que tenía Ymir, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada de pelear por eso contigo —comentó Historia, mirando de frente a su pareja—. Ya te lo dije, a mí no me gusta Reiner. Sólo somos amigos.

—Ya sé que para ti él es tu amigo, pero él no busca eso y lo sabes —se cruzó de brazos la morena—. Hasta que no tenga una novia fija, no dejaré que se te acerque.

Aprovechando las discusiones habituales entre esas dos, Jean lo tomó como un buen momento para irse de ahí, cuando un agarre en su hombro lo detuvo.

—¡Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! —Gritó Ymir, divertida de ver la expresión de fastidio en el soldado— Aún nos debes muchas explicaciones de lo que pasó con ese sujeto que te curó, _Jean-boy _—se burló la chica, usando el mismo sobrenombre con el que la madre de Jean lo llamaba. Mas éste, sin ánimos de hablar, intentó deshacerse del agarre. —Oh, vamos Kirschtein —palmeó la espalda del chico con fuerza— Nosotras también estábamos ahí y vimos el show con luces y todo. Ese sujeto tenía fuegos artificiales en las venas, _hombre_.

Historia rió ante el comentario de la chica y la apoyó, asintiendo con su cabeza repetidamente.

—Me imagino que debió ser algo increíble —suspiró Historia, dejando su mirada perdida durante unos instantes.

Sin comprender el gesto, el soldado preguntó:

—¿Qué "debió ser increíble"?

La rubia, apenada, sacudió sus manos, dándole entender que lo olvidase. Pero, tras una nueva insistencia por el soldado, finalmente confesó:

—Es que… bueno, creerás que soy una tonta pero —Jean alzó una ceja, desesperado por la actitud de la otra— ese chico "Marco", tuvo la oportunidad de irse y dejarte morir, mas no lo hizo. —La mirada celeste de la chica lo contempló de una forma que no supo descifrar. —Yo creo que, en el fondo, él no es tan malo como parece, siendo que arriesgó su vida para salvarte.

Las voces de los otros cadetes se escucharon de fondo, al quedarse los tres en completo silencio, siendo Ymir la primera en romper la incómoda aura que se comenzaba a formar.

—Ay, Historia, siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de los que no lo merecen —comentó sarcástica la chica—. Mejor hay que comer antes de que esta porquería se haga dura —la rubia asintió con una sonrisa y continuaron conversando, dando el tema por concluido… mas Jean no pudo hacerlo.

Durante todo el camino no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del extraño sujeto al ser sometido por ellos y se sintió frustrado de llegar a la misma conclusión: Tenía una deuda catastrófica con él. No sólo porque lo había salvado, sino porque eso, al mismo tiempo, le había costado su libertad y no sabía lo que sus superiores planeaban hacer con ellos. Era una mezcla rara de justicia y traición lo que se revolvía dentro de él y le molestó.

_"Sólo hice lo que creía correcto, eso es todo"_, recordó escucharle decir… y parecía que así era.

Él, entre todos los que habían estado presentes ese día, fue el único en hacer lo correcto y lo pagó muy mal.

* * *

_—Levi… —Escuchó llamarle esa voz. Ésa que llevaba meses entre sus sueños, repitiéndose para hacerse presente día tras día, para quedarse en lo más profundo de él—… no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo —el soldado empezó a removerse entre las sábanas con el rostro perlado en sudor. —Despierta por favor, despierta… —al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar la voz alejarse, una intensa luz roja le lastimó los ojos obligándolo a cubrirse con su antebrazo._

_._

—Capitán Levi, ¿me escucha? —Al apagarse la luz roja frente a sus ojos, observó a la doctora que estaba a un lado de él— Despierte por favor, es hora de su segundo chequeo. —Al notar que la fuente de aquella luz provenía de la pequeña ventana de la enfermería, se removió con pesadez y se sentó frente a la cama. La doctora que llevaba un cubrebocas, se acercó a él para quitarle las vendas y revisar las contusiones. —Vaya que tiene suerte, un golpe más de ésos y le hubiera fracturado una costilla o reventado un órgano.

El soldado no supo si a eso se le podía llamar precisamente "suerte", pero entendió el mensaje de ánimo por parte de la mujer.

—¿Aún tiene esos sueños recurrentes que lo despiertan? —Preguntó súbitamente la doctora, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta— Ya veo —respondió, quitándose su estetoscopio y dando la revisión por terminada. —Pues todo parece estar óptimas condiciones, a excepción de la leve contusión en su abdomen. Así que espere unos segundos y enseguida le traigo su medicación.

El hombre se colocó su camisa y, tras unos segundos de espera, la doctora llegó con tres frascos.

—Tome —le entregó un frasco—. Estas pastillas son para quitar el dolor y estas otras —le señaló un frasco color azul. —Son para la inflamación. Una cada cuatro horas antes de los alimentos —Levi asintió, listo para irse—. No se olvide de su chequeo, capitán, no quiero que ese golpe vaya a empeorar. Suficiente tenemos con el comandante y el otro joven cadete.

El soldado asintió como un niño pequeño que no quiere cubrirse en un helado diciembre y, justo antes de que se marchase, la doctora le entregó un último frasco.

—Estas últimas son para dormir: Una quince minutos antes de acostarse si es que persisten esos sueños. En caso de que no funcione, me llama y yo lo atiendo —Levi miró el frasco de color verde y después a la doctora, quien le dedicó una mirada serena—. Hay muchas cosas que pueden matar el alma de un hombre, capitán, el ser demasiado fuerte es una de ellas —susurró la mujer, dándole unas leves palmadas en su hombro. —Disculpe si sonaré impertinente, pero creo que es a usted más que a nadie quien se olvida que es tan humano y, por lo tanto, tan frágil como cualquiera de nosotros.

Levi no supo cómo responder; en cambio, sólo asintió para salir del lugar.

—Cuídese mucho, Levi.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos unos segundos y, tras pensárselo un poco más, susurró:

—Gracias.

La doctora sonrió levemente y respondió a su gesto.

—No hay de qué, capitán.

Y, con esto último, el soldado siguió su camino.

La doctora soltó un largo suspiro y, con ello, se preguntó qué clase de cosas habían visto los soldados para padecer tanto dolor: Tanto enojo, tanta tristeza, y ellos seguían de pie, dando la cara por aquéllos que no se atrevían a pelear sus propias batallas.

—¿Doctora Cecile? —Llamó una soldado auxiliar a la mujer, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿Está usted bien?

La mujer asintió dejando a un lado todo aquello que pudiera interferir con su trabajo.

—Sí, estoy bien —sobó sus sienes ante lo demandante de su trabajo— ahora dime, ¿qué más hay para hoy?

La chica sacó unas hojas y, tras revisarlas detenidamente, habló:

—Es hora de la revisión del paciente Braun.

La doctora, al recibir la hoja, se dirigió al salón contrario donde el rubio descansaba después de algunas suturas en su hombro y analgésicos. A diferencia del capitán, él necesitaría un poco más tiempo para recuperarse; pero, afortunadamente, ahora se encontraba estable. Antes de recorrer la ligera cortina que separaba un catre de otro, la doctora le dio una última leída a los datos del soldado.

—Herida en hombro derecho con una limpieza previa a las suturas quirúrgicas. —Sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a ella, la doctora removió la cortina— Parece tener un buen pronóstico ya que no tocó ninguna arteria importante y-

Al subir su mirada, tanto la doctora como la soldado, sintieron sus rostros arder de vergüenza, al ver a una chica sobre Reiner mientras éstos dos se besaban. Al ser descubiertos, ambos se separaron inmediatamente y la chica desvió la mirada.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?! —Preguntó la doctora, mirando principalmente a Reiner, quien al intentar levantarse tan abruptamente, soltó un quejido— No te levantes. —Alzó la voz la mujer— Sólo lograrás que la herida se abra y que tengamos que suturarte otra vez.

El rubio, apenado, se recostó de nuevo, ayudado por Violetta —su acompañante— quien, tras dedicarle una mirada preocupada, se retiró con la mirada de la doctora sobre ella.

—Puedo explicarlo, doctora Cecile, yo sólo _estaba-_

La mano de la mujer se alzó, interrumpiendo cualquiera que fuese la excusa del muchacho, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme —cortó molesta la mujer, revisando nuevamente sus hojas—. Ya estás bastante grande para saber que todo lo que haces lleva una consecuencia, joven Braun —la formalidad con la que le habló hizo que el rubio se mostrase serio ante ella. —Supongo que si tuviste tiempo de estar haciendo "esas cosas", es porque te sientes mucho mejor—. Preguntó con sarcasmo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio. —Bien, si es así, te haremos tu última revisión del día para que _descanses. _—Hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.

Con sumo cuidado, el chico se sentó sobre el catre, mientras era revisado por la doctora, cuando sintió una segunda mirada sobre él: Era la soldado que acompañaba a la mujer que miraba el cuerpo del chico, creyendo que no era vista; cuando, al subir sus ojos, se encontraron con los ojos afilados del otro. Al sentirse descubierta, desvió la mirada inmediatamente; pero, al ver una leve sonrisa por parte de Reiner, ella imitó el gesto.

La doctora, al percatarse de esto, apretó ligeramente sus labios, mas continuó con la revisión del chico. Los coqueteos entre ambos jóvenes se hicieron más evidentes y descarados, hasta un punto en el que la mujer sentía que hacía un mal tercio y eso rebasó la línea.

—Darla —le llamó la doctora a su asistente—. Ve a revisar si el paciente con dolor de muelas necesita algo más.

Confundida ante el comentario, la muchacha respondió:

—Pero… no tenemos ningún paciente _con-_

—Ve a revisarlo. —Le interrumpió la mujer, con una mirada asesina— Ahora. —No supo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigió, pero sí sabía que debía alejarse pronto si es que no quería morir.

La doctora miró con molestia a Reiner, haciendo que éste reaccionase de inmediato.

—_Agh_, ¿qué fue lo que hice ahora?

La mujer ni siquiera le respondió, simplemente se dedicó a revisar su sutura y, una vez terminada, le colocó la gasa.

—Tu herida mejorará. Sólo asegúrate de tomar reposo y tus medicamentos —hurgó entre la bolsa de su bata, estirándole un frasco—. Una cada cuatro horas y si el dolor es muy fuerte, te tomas dos.

Reiner, confundido ante la manera tan seca que lo trató —algo no muy común en ella— se sintió molesto.

—No respondió a mi pregunta, doctora —repitió el chico, haciendo que la mujer se presionara el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos.

—Tan sólo tómate un segundo para analizar lo que haces —alzó levemente su voz—. ¿Acaso crees que jugar con los sentimientos de las personas está bien? —Tras esperar unos segundos y no recibir respuesta del otro, la mujer soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. —Yo sólo te advierto que si sigues así, no te sorprendas de que, algún día, el daño que haces no tenga vuelta atrás— se dio la media vuelta, dejando al chico con una expresión aturdida. —Es todo, puedes retirarte.

Reiner se colocó con cuidado su camisa y caminó por los largos pasillos, donde un pensamiento recurrente lo atrapó. Él no era alguien tan cruel como los demás lo veían, pero ciertamente tampoco era tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar como _él. _

No señor, él sería diferente y bajo ningún motivo acabaría destruido de esa forma por quien sea que entrase a su vida. Así tuviera que lastimar a los demás, nadie tocaría esa herida dentro de él.

_Nadie._

* * *

Al caer la noche, los soldados se dirigieron a la alcoba del comandante, en donde se encontraba siendo revisado por los médicos del lugar.

—¿Comandante? —Tocó la puerta Jean, haciendo que el rubio bajase unos documentos entre sus manos.

—Adelante.

Al escucharlo tanto Reiner como Jean, pasaron haciendo el saludo habitual, mientras que Levi se pasaba de largo.

Los soldados esperaron a que los médicos se retirasen y una vez que se encontraron solos, el capitán se sentó sobre una silla que había en el lugar.

—Ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de morir dejas de trabajar —bufó el de cabello negro, dirigiéndose a Erwin—. Estás loco. —El comandante sonrió levemente ante el áspero comentario y miró a Hanji. El capitán frunció el ceño, aquello no le daba buena espina— Si tanto se van a estar mirando, creo que es justo que lo comenten para los que estamos aquí.

Normalmente esto hubiese causado una sonrisa estúpida por parte de la líder; pero, al no ser así, Levi comprobó que algo grave pasaba y se hacía una idea de "los causantes".

—Bien, como ya sabrán, la expedición que se realizó el día de ayer comprobó la suposición de la existencia de sirenas cerca del Muro María —habló la mujer—. Esto abrió nuevas interrogantes para nosotros, como: Su origen, sus características y la relación que tienen con los titanes —se acercó a los tres soldados con lo que parecían ser unas libretas. —Pero para poder conocer esa información, necesitamos que alguien los observe y los analice la mayor parte del tiempo. Y es ahí donde entran ustedes. —Los soldados recibieron las libretas entre sus manos mirando, aún con interrogantes a la mujer— Estas libretas son para registrar todo lo que hacen. Cada una está enumerada dependiendo del tritón que les haya _tocado-_

—Espera —interrumpió Levi a Hanji, sin siquiera mirar la libreta—, ¿ustedes dos esperan que obtengamos información de ellos y, "convivamos"? —Preguntó molesto el capitán. —Ellos seguramente nos odian igual que nosotros a ellos.

—Estoy consciente de ello, Levi —habló el comandante—, pero no hay otra opción, sólo nosotros estamos enterados del caso y no me arriesgaré a que esta información caiga en otras manos. —El capitán chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y desvió el rostro— Confío en que ustedes lo harán bien. No podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Una vez que se concretó el acuerdo, Hanji sacó unas hojas y prosiguió:

—Me adelanté un poco para este experimento y elaboré un reglamento que puede servirles para que la información que obtengan sea lo más verídica posible —se acomodó los lentes—. Éstas son algunas reglas: _Primero,_ _hacer que el sujeto se sienta cómodo y seguro, para que sea más fácil comunicarse. Segundo, que toda información que_ _obtengan sea relevante y sea entregada desde un punto neutro, y por último_ —miró específicamente a los soldados, para llamar su atención. —_Proteger su vida para salvar a la humanidad, teniendo en cuenta que no se deben involucrar más de lo debido con ellos._

—Estás demente —se levantó Levi de su asiento—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría involucrarse a otro nivel con esas cosas? —Miró por fin su libreta, la cual tenía un uno en ella.

—Este experimento será difícil, no te confíes —le advirtió Hanji al capitán, quien se retiró con un ademán junto a los soldados.

El comandante miró a la mujer a un lado suyo y, como si adivinase su preocupación, le sonrió:

—Puedes confiar en mí —junto los archivos entre sus manos—. Todo está bajo control.

* * *

**_Reviews_**** sin cuenta:**

**Tsuki platanoconmiel: **Chica, tú sabes que yo escribo con gran afecto para ti y todos los que me leen, si lees esto recibí con mucho afecto tu comentario. Lo pondré en el grupo en cuanto pueda, besos y un inmenso abrazo :)

**HBL: **No lo quiero poner a Levi como el que siempre es el mejor, quiero ponerlo como un ser humano común y corriente.

**Anónimo: **Créeme que Eren y Levi se enamorarán, es sólo que están muy heridos y más adelante verás por qué.

**Shani: **Un inmenso abrazo y gracias por tan bello comentario. Yo escribo para y por ustedes :)


	6. Reencuentros

**Beta Reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** No tengo cara con la cual disculparme, pero la verdad tuve un bloqueo espantoso. Pero he vuelto si me lo permiten y jamás duden que continuaré con esta historia.

**Dedicatoria para: **Yedid Miranda que siempre me está apoyando.

**Recomendación de fanfiction:** "¡Hasta la victoria!" de Hessefan. Es un excelente RiRen y de verdad que vale la pena**.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

_"Reencuentros"_

* * *

**Registro de Levi Ackerman:**

"Han pasado tres días desde que capturamos a esas cosas. Lo primero que nos reclamaron —como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo—, fue el título tan erróneo que usábamos sobre ellos. _Tritones_, se autoproclamaron los sujetos que venían del mar y Hanji decidió que era buena idea que los llamásemos así.

No puedo asegurar nada, pero sí puedo comentar lo que he observado: Lo primero, que algunos tritones parecen tener poderes. El dorado puede curar a los demás y, el azul, cristalizar objetos o partes de su cuerpo. No he visto lo mismo en el tritón verde, quien sólo parece tener algunas técnicas de combate y nada más.

La segunda cosa que he observado, es la construcción de sus armas a base de huesos de animales marinos y de otros objetos provenientes del mar. Esto tal vez pueda significar que ellos son una especie guerrera, no sólo por sus armas, sino por la manera en la que pelean.

Por el momento es toda la información con la que cuento."

* * *

_Cuando era más joven, yo creía en Dios._

_Creí haberlo encontrado en los ojos de mi madre; dorados, casi como el sol que iluminaba el mar. Mi madre era muy dulce, pero también era salvaje y atrevida. Alguien que no juzgaba antes de conocer algo o a alguien. Seguramente, Dios estaba ahí._

_Tiempo más tarde, conocí a mi padre. Me pareció impenetrable a simple vista: Alguien que, al parecer, era muy distinto a mí. Pero algo en mi corazón se derritió cuando me cargó entre sus brazos y me regaló una sonrisa. Me sorprendí de sentir a Dios entre sus brazos y lo comprendí: Él estaba en cada uno de los que yo amaba y quería proteger…_

_… Entonces, ¿por qué?_

_Si yo amaba tanto a Dios, ¿por qué me había despreciado de este modo?_

_._

—Eren —el pequeño tritón despegó su mirada de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por debajo del agua—. Ven un segundo —señaló su madre, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

El tritón rodó los ojos con molestia y nadó hacia donde se encontraba su madre sentada.

—¿Qué pasa?

La sirena de cabello negro se sorprendió ante lo seco de la respuesta de su hijo. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, era extremadamente rebelde y eso, en ocasiones, hacía que chocase con su carácter, que era bastante similar al de él.

—Eres un pequeño tritón grosero —lo jaló de una oreja, sacándole un leve gemido al de ojos verdes—. Si no te comportas bien con tu _dulce madre, _dejaré de ser tan sutil con tu entrenamiento y empezaremos con lo duro de verdad.

Eren tragó saliva y, casi de inmediato, empezó a llenar a su madre de besos, sacándole una pequeña risa a la sirena. Aún siendo tan joven, sabía que su madre no bromeaba cuando se trataba de pelear; así que más le valía comportarse hasta que fuese un poco mayor y pudiese al menos defenderse.

—Así está mejor —sonrió Carla, revolviendo los cortos cabellos de su hijo y colocándolo en su regazo—. ¿Ahora ya puedo mostrarte mi regalo?

Eren la miró con sorpresa y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De qué se trata, madre? —Preguntó, ansioso, el más pequeño— ¿Es acaso una nueva arma? ¿Una nueva técnica de combate? ¿Qué es?

La sirena sonrió para sí misma al ver la expresión tan tierna de su hijo y le colocó un dedo sobre la boca para callarlo.

—Primero debes cerrar los ojos y estirar tus manos.

El tritón de pequeña cola de pez, sin chistar, acató la orden, haciendo que la sirena deseara poder ver esa obediencia más a menudo en él. En el momento en el que algo duro se posó entre sus manos, Eren abrió los ojos con felicidad, misma que se desvaneció lentamente para reemplazarla con una mueca de confusión.

—Es… una concha de mar —susurró el tritón, mirando el objeto con aburrimiento.

—No es sólo '"una concha de mar", Eren —puntualizó Carla, tomando una cuerda que sostenía la concha de color morado como si fuese un collar—. Éste fue el primer regalo que me dio tu padre —desató el pequeño nudo de la cuerda y le colocó el collar a su hijo. —Y ahora es tuyo.

Al ser tan pequeño, la concha se veía bastante grande —además de pesada— en el cuello del tritón, pero para Carla era la imagen más linda que podía tener en esos momentos. Tanto que no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo, quien se removía del efusivo abrazo de ésta.

—Mamá —se quejó el tritón—, ¿por qué papá te regaló una concha y no otro objeto? Eso lo encuentras en cualquier parte del mar —habló contra el pecho de la sirena, esperando lo soltara con ese comentario, pero ésta sólo lo separó un poco para que la mirara a los ojos.

—Tal vez tú veas sólo eso Eren, pero este regalo es muy especial —sonrió la sirena, tomando la concha que colgaba del cuello del tritón—. A simple vista es sólo una concha con algo dentro de ella —agitó el objeto. —Pero es importante para mí, porque me lo dio alguien especial. Eso es lo que le da valor a los objetos —al ver el rostro confundido de su hijo, la sirena sonrió—. Aún estás muy pequeño para que te hable acerca del amor y el matrimonio, pero yo espero que este regalo lo atesores tanto como tu padre y yo te queremos. —Con dulzura, acercó sus labios al tritón y besó su frente.

—¡Mamá, no hagas eso! —Se quejó, separándose con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y Carla, al verlo tan adorable, repartió más besos alrededor de su cara con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Eres mi bebé —aquello cabreó más a Eren, quien trataba por todos los medios de quitarse los labios de la sirena de sus cachetes—. Mi bebé cabeza dura que se mete en mil líos y al que tengo que llenar de besos para castigarlo.

—No soy un bebé, por eso me estás entrenando. Para ser un tritón guerrero.

La sirena depositó un último beso sobre la frente de su hijo y le revolvió los cabellos.

—Sí, yo sé que serás un tritón que crecerá y se hará muy fuerte —le miró con un rostro serio la sirena—. Pero ahora eres nuestro bebé, y tu papá y yo te cuidaremos para que, cuando crezcas, hagas lo mismo con los demás. —Hizo una pausa, mirando los ojos de su hijo. —… ¿Lo prometes?

_._

—Lo prometo… —susurró el tritón, abriendo sus ojos, divisando lentamente el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba: Durmiendo sobre una planicie fría de cristal que era parte de un gigante contenedor de agua, casi como si de un animal se tratara. No era nada parecido al mar: Con esas paredes tan blancas —que le daban dolores de cabeza— y un extraño aparato que sacaba burbujas cada tres o cinco segundos. Suspiró con tristeza al sentirse atrapado, pero esa sensación dio paso al enojo al reconocer a un humano a través del cristal.

—Veo que despertaste.

Al girarse por completo, Eren se dio cuenta que era ese humano al cual llamaban "capitán" y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Respondió el tritón con voz grave, acostándose nuevamente sobre el cristal— ¿Viniste a ver lo bien que me lo paso durmiendo sobre esta porquería?

Levi suspiró, resignado, y con unas ganas inmensas de que estuviese atado para cerrarle la boca a patadas… pero la idiota de Hanji, al parecer, no había seguido sus órdenes.

—Generalmente, ¿sobre qué duermen ustedes? —Preguntó el soldado, sin muchos ánimos; y, al no ser respondido, golpeó el cristal fuertemente con sus nudillos, llamando la atención de Eren.

—No golpees el cristal. No soy tu maldito animal —Siseó con un tono más fuerte del que debía, lanzándole una mirada asesina al soldado.

Ignorando por completo el gesto del mocoso, Levi recargó su espalda sobre el cristal y cruzó sus brazos.

—Escucha, mocoso, la imbécil de Hanji me pidió tener más paciencia contigo que con los otros dos tritones y estoy portándome _demasiado amable_ contigo. —Eren formó un gesto incrédulo, al escuchar al soldado autonombrarse "amable". Tal vez tendría que recordarle en qué momentos lo había sido, porque él no recordaba ni uno solo— Pero si no cooperas, me encargaré de que duermas en un tanque apestoso, lleno de saliva de titán y eso será tu culpa. ¿Entendiste? —Se giró el humano tras hacer la pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento forzado por parte del tritón. —Bien, entonces lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Sobre qué duermen ustedes?

Ahora fue Eren quien soltó un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Dormimos sobre los montículos de arena que se forman bajo el mar.

una vez que dijo esto, Levi empezó a anotar los datos dentro de su libreta.

—Siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —El tritón, quien tenía la mirada fija sobre las manos del capitán, las cuales no paraban de anotar, se sorprendió ante lo extraño de su pregunta. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Levi lo miró, interrogante—¿Y bien? —Lo brusco de la voz del humano sobresaltó un poco al tritón, al mismo tiempo que un gesto de incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Eren. —Y, mientras el capitán anotaba, el tritón agregó—: No soy 'mocoso', ni 'hombre pez', ni 'tritón verde'. _Soy Eren._

Al entender la indirecta hacia todos los apodos que le había puesto, Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bien, "Eren". ¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó el soldado, siguiendo una ficha de datos que le había proporcionado Hanji.

—Tengo _ciento cincuenta. _

Levi paró de anotar al escuchar esta cantidad y, al ver el rostro tan molesto que tenía, el tritón supo que otra pelea se venía por parte de los dos.

—Creí haber sido claro cuando te dije no estoy jugando, mocoso. Así que responde la pregunta.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más la arrogancia del capitán, Eren apretó sus puños y se acercó tan rápido al cristal que estaba frente a ellos que un golpe resonó por el lugar.

—¡Pues entonces no sé qué quieres escuchar! ¡Yo sólo estoy respondiendo tus estúpidas preguntas!

Al mismo tiempo que el tritón subió su tono de voz, Levi fue incapaz de contenerse al igual, mandando al caño la promesa que le había hecho a la líder de escuadrón.

—¿Tú esperas que te crea cuando me dices que tienes ciento cincuenta años y pareces un mocoso de dieciocho? —Cerró la libreta con molestia, dándole la espalda— Debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza en ese viaje para decir cosas _tan-_

Sus palabras se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas al sentir un abundante chorro de agua caer sobre él. Sin poder creerlo, giró su cuerpo y buscó al tritón con la mirada, pero éste se encontraba en la parte superior del contenedor, con cada uno de sus brazos estirados sobre el borde del cristal —que, al no estar cubierto por nada—, le permitía recargarse mientras alzaba su cola y la dejaba caer lentamente, haciendo unas pequeñas olas.

Con rabia, Levi subió las escaleras que estaban pegadas al contenedor con la intención de atraparlo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Eren se dio la media vuelta y se sumergió nuevamente, pegándose al cristal que estaba contra la pared.

—Eren, ven para acá ahora mismo. —Ordenó, mirándolo por encima del agua, recibiendo sólo una mirada burlona por parte del otro— Te juro, maldito mocoso, que sino vienes ahora mismo tu castigo será peor. ¡Ven para acá! —Golpeó el cristal con sus puños, sobresaltando un poco al tritón; pero, al ver su ventaja en el juego, sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. —Bien, tú lo quisiste. —Dispuesto a lanzarse al agua, Levi comenzó a quitarse su chaleco, mas una ruidosa voz interrumpió su futura masacre contra Eren.

—_¡Enanín! _—Llamó Hanji a su amigo, haciendo que Eren ahogase una risa por lo ridículo del apodo. Levi cerró los ojos un momento tratando de no romperle la cara a chica y bajó las escaleras para recibirla— Espero que estés haciendo lo que te dije y estés tratando a nuestro invitado bien- —Al ver a Levi empapado de pies a cabeza, con las ropas escurriéndole de agua, Hanji mordió su labio tratando de aguantar la risa; pero, tras unos segundos, soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

El soldado —quien exprimía un poco sus ropas— la miró de manera asesina y la tomó por el cuello de su blusa.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpida?

La soldado reía con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera pudo responder a su pregunta. Fastidiado por el ruido de la mujer, el capitán la lanzó contra el piso y le estampó su bota en la cara.

Eren, sorprendido, ante la acción, tomó más aún su distancia, hasta que nuevamente se encontró con la mirada penetrante del humano.

—No sirve de nada que huyas —le dijo Levi al tritón—, te voy a hacer pagar por esto, mocoso de mierda —señaló, golpeando el cristal con su dedo.

Eren sonrió ante la propuesta y se acercó hacia el cristal que daba hacia Levi.

—No creas que, por ser humano, te tengo miedo —le retó—. Tal vez estemos cautivos dentro de estas porquerías, pero una vez que pueda salir de aquí, yo también te haré pagar.

Levi lo miró detenidamente de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué te impide hacerlo ahora? —Le reto.

—Nosotros no somos como ustedes —contestó el tritón—. Nuestras piernas sólo aparecen cuando el sol se ha metido por completo y nuestra cola aparece una vez que sale. —Al percatarse de la expresión burlona del humano, Eren le cortó de golpe. —Pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear contigo. Yo soy igual o mucho más fuerte que tú.

Levi iba a contestarle pero, nuevamente, el sonido de una risa ahogada bajo sus pies se escuchó.

—¡Oye! —Llamó el capitán a Hanji quien, con las manos sobre su boca, lo miró— Más te vale que te comportes o te meteré amarrada al tanque junto al mocoso, ¿entendiste?

La soldado asintió, incorporándose lentamente ante la mirada tan seria de su amigo.

—Lo siento, es que deberías haber visto tu cara _cuando-_ —la mirada de Levi calló a la chica quien, temiendo por su vida, al fin decidió guardarse eso para ella—. De acuerdo, sólo quería comentarte que, para ser su primera interacción, no te fue del todo mal. —Levi le miró con un rostro serio, esperando que su amiga no se hubiese lesionado gravemente la cabeza para decir tanta estupidez— De algún modo, ustedes dos son tan incompatibles, que incluso tú logras establecer una conversación —sonrió la científica, dándole un codazo a modo de broma.

—Si a "conversación" te refieres a cómo lo voy a embarrar contra el piso… —mencionó al mismo tiempo que miraba a Eren— entonces creo que sí. —El tritón frunció el ceño y, tras ser rotundamente ignorado por Levi, éste se acercó a la loca de su amiga— Voy a cambiarme de ropa, el agua de ese asqueroso contenedor apesta. —Le dijo a Hanji, entregándole su libreta de anotaciones; pero, antes de que saliese, se quedó parado en la puerta como si analizase decir algo o no—. Limpia el agua de los contenedores y ponles un poco de arena dentro de ellos para que los tritones puedan dormir sobre ella.

Eren, sorprendido de que quisiese ayudarlo, lo observó irse con una mezcla extraña de odio y agradecimiento.

—Sí, lo haré. Ahora vete u olerás a pescado el resto del día —comentó Hanji, mirando a Eren con una sonrisa extraña—. Parece que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante.

Lejos de tranquilizarlo, el tritón deseo estar con Levi y no con esa humana de bizarras mañas.

* * *

Justo al final de una serie de salones que Hanji usaba para sus experimentos, se encontraban localizados los tres salones que contenían a los tritones. Cada uno de estos salones era espacioso al contener anteriormente un equipo especial de investigación, pero todo esto fue vaciado para dejar sólo los enormes contendores con agua, donde vivirían los tritones de ahora en adelante.

Marco había quedado justo en medio de los tres salones, por lo que la luz solar que recibía era insuficiente para la cantidad que necesitaba no sólo para subsistir, sino también para poder usar sus poderes. Resignado, abrazó su cola dorada, acomodándose debajo de unos escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas. Sus ojos tenían unas pronunciadas ojeras al no poder dormir ni un solo minuto sin que la culpa lo carcomiera vivo. Él la estaba pasando fatal, pero sus amigos —que no habían tenido nada que ver con sus "estúpidos protocolos de curación"— también, y ellos no tendrían por qué.

—Yo debí ser capturado, no ellos —susurró el tritón, cerrando un poco sus cansados párpados, cuando una luz proveniente del exterior lo obligó a abrirlos.

No necesitó mirar mucho tiempo al humano que se acercaba de forma indecisa para saber que era aquel soldado al cual había salvado. Al tenerlo frente a él, Marco no cambió su posición y simplemente se dedicó a girar su cabeza al lado contrario para no verlo.

Jean, al notarlo, se rascó la cabeza con la mano que no sostenía la libreta como un gesto de fastidio e intentó llamarlo:

—Oye, necesito que me _des-_

—No lo haré. —Le cortó tajante el tritón, aún sin mirarle al rostro— No quiero nada que pueda provenir de alguien tan malagradecido como tú.

Aquello molestó al soldado, quien no sólo no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de la "curación" —creyendo que tal vez había sido de una alucinación al estar al borde de la muerte— sino también al bendito comentario de Historia que ponía al tritón como un "santo" y a él como un hijo de perra traidor.

—Escucha —habló Jean, bajando el rostro y recargándose sobre el cristal—, agradezco que me hayas salvado y eso, pero… no creas que te debo algo a cambio.

Justo cuando creyó que el humano no podía ser más arrogante, Marco volteó el rostro, incrédulo, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó el tritón, alzando un poco su voz— Fui yo quien te salvó la vida, arriesgando la mía y la de mis amigos. Y ahora tú —señaló con su dedo a través del cristal— _idiota _arrogante y cobarde, ¡¿vienes a decirme que no me debes nada?!

Cansado ya de la situación, Jean alzó al igual su voz, convirtiendo lo que sería una toma de datos generales en una desastrosa pelea.

—¡Ya deja ese estúpido lenguaje de superioridad! —Presionó su dedo con fuerza sobre el cristal, imitando a Marco— ¡En primera, jamás te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Y en segunda, no sé qué esperas que yo haga por ti, dado que no puedo usar poderes como tú o llevar esas estúpidas monedas en la cabeza entre el cabello!

Marco respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse. Si en alguien debía caber la cordura, debía ser él.

—De acuerdo —comentó, cerrando los ojos y posando sus dedos sobre su cabeza—. Tal vez no me pediste que salvara tu vida, pero el que puedas estar aquí parado frente a mí el día de hoy, me da el derecho a hacer un trato contigo.

Jean negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a dónde quería llevar la situación.

—Si crees que voy a hacer una especie de tregua contigo, _estás-_

—Espera —interrumpió el tritón con algo de molestia—, aún no he terminado de hablar y sé, por lo que llevas en las manos, que viniste a algo más que discutir conmigo, ¿no es así?

Al dar en el clavo, el soldado intentó ocultar de forma torpe la libreta entre su chaqueta.

Marco soltó un bufido, moviendo su cabeza en una negativa. Analizó lo que estaba a punto de decir y, tras pensárselo mejor, miró a Jean con una extraña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Escucha, "Jean"—. Pronunció el nombre del soldado como si fuese algo extraño, mas en su voz jamás hubo una pizca de burla. —Yo sólo necesito que me prometas que nada les pasará a mis amigos—. El soldado se sorprendió un poco por la petición y abrió los ojos, confundido. —Ellos son la única familia que tengo y no es justo que estén sufriendo sólo porque decidí salvar a un humano que "no quería ser salvado"—. Bufó con tristeza, bajando la mirada. —Es mi culpa y, si alguien debe pagarlo, seré yo… Ésa es mi petición.

Aun sabiendo de lo que el tritón era capaz de hacer y de todo el daño que había causado a sus compañeros, Jean no pudo evitar sentir cómo algo se removía dentro de él. Era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza a la que no supo darle nombre. No sabía si catalogar al sujeto como un completo tonto o alguien verdaderamente amable, de ésos que rara vez se observan dentro de la batalla ayudando a sus compañeros.

—Déjame adivinar —habló fastidiado el humano, tras un pequeño periodo de silencio—, eres la clase de sujeto que se desvive por los demás y que no espera nada de nadie. —Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Marco, supo que había dado en el blanco y bufó—. Mira, yo no sé cómo vaya a resultar esto, pero trataré de mantenerte a salvo a ti y a tus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo que Marco quiso agradecerle a Jean, éste dijo algo con una incomodidad evidente, haciendo que ninguna de las dos frases que habían dicho se entendieran.

—Si quieres, puedes hablar tú primero —le indicó el tritón al soldado, haciendo que éste último desviara la mirada. Percibiendo el desagrado el humano, supo que tal vez no había hecho lo correcto—. Si no quieres hablar, está bien. Yo sólo quería agradecerte por-

—Gracias. —Susurró de manera cortante el soldado, confundiendo a Marco.

—No comprendo que me agradeces, si yo no he dicho nada.

Al escuchar esto, Jean chasqueó la lengua y, debatiéndose entre si su orgullo se lo permitía o no, miró a Marco a los ojos. Como siempre, sabía que no había una pizca de burla en ellos y eso le permitía abrirse más fácilmente, sin sentirse sobajado o vulnerable.

—Te agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida, a pesar de que eso te trajo tantos problemas.

Los rostros de ambos estaban tan incómodos y rojos, que no sabían hacia dónde desviar su mirada, para no sentirse tan patéticos.

—Y-Yo sólo hacía lo correcto… pero, supongo que "agradezco" tus palabras.

Buscando la manera de cómo romper la incomodidad de la situación, Jean recordó la libreta entre sus manos y la abrió rápidamente, cubriéndole el rostro.

—Bueno, ya que todo quedó aclarado, ahora te haré unas preguntas y tú las responderás en lo posible —Marco no supo si eso fue una petición o una orden por parte de Jean, así que sólo asintió—. Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Aunque el tritón no pudiese ver la guía de preguntas que tenía el soldado, supo que era hecha por el interés personal del otro y sonrió discretamente.

—Lo sé porque tus amigas no dejaban de llamarte preocupadas al ver que estabas en peligro. —Esta declaración sorprendió un poco al humano. Él siempre trataba de tomar distancia de los demás con tratos ariscos; no entendía por qué se preocuparían por alguien como él— Tienes buenos amigos, al parecer… cuídalos —el gesto tan extraño y serio que hizo el tritón lo confundió. Aún faltaba mucho por conocerlo, pero debía de admitir que aunque fuese su polo opuesto, no le desagradaba estar con alguien como él. —_Ah_ y por cierto, mi nombre es Marco, por si deseas saberlo.

Si todo salía bien, ambos podrían obtener lo que querían y nadie tendría por qué salir lastimado.

* * *

Después de que les fue asignado el salón y el sujeto al cual interrogarían, Reiner no pudo dejar de hojear la libreta. No sabía si era por sus nervios mal disimulados o porque, en el fondo, le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiese llegar a pasar cuando entrase e hiciera contacto con _él_.

Trató de controlar su respiración, al mismo tiempo que caminaba al último salón, el cual tenía grabado un tres en la puerta; pero, antes de que pudiera meter la llave que le habían entregado, una voz se escuchó detrás de él:

—¡Reiner, espera!

Al voltearse, el chico vio a Historia corriendo hacia él y sonrió. Más dicho gesto se esfumó casi al instante, al percatarse que, unos pocos metros detrás de ella, caminaba Ymir con una cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se dirigió a la rubia, quien tomando un poco de aire, lo miró hacia arriba.

—La señorita Hanji nos dijo que podías tener problemas con el tritón al estar herido y venimos a apoyarte —sonrió Historia, provocándole un gesto similar al soldado. La otra chica miró esta escena con celos y se interpuso entre ambos, para dirigirse al soldado.

—No nos hagas perder más tiempo y abre la puerta —ordenó Ymir frente al rubio, haciendo que esa molesta sensación que sólo tenía cuando estaba la chica, se hiciese presente. Con algo de fastidio, introdujo la llave y se adentró con precaución.

El lugar era blanco, pero al estar el sol tan anaranjado por la tarde, las paredes habían adquirido el mismo color. Los soldados divisaron el inmenso contenedor frente a ellos y se acercaron lentamente hacia Bertholdt. Su cuerpo estaba de espalda a ellos, por lo que no podían deducir si estaba durmiendo o simplemente recostado.

—O-oye, ¿estás bien? —Para que el otro reaccionase, Reiner había golpeado levemente el cristal con sus nudillos, logrando que el tritón abriese sus ojos. Con dificultad se sentó sobre su cola y se giró hacia el cristal que daba a los humanos, cayendo en cuenta de que no había sido un sueño: Ellos habían sido capturados.

La mirada azul del tritón se paseaba a su alrededor tratando de asimilar el lugar donde se encontraba, chocando con la mirada del rubio, que lo obligó a alejarse del cristal.

—Es interesante que te portes así, después de que ustedes casi nos matan —comentó Ymir con odio en su voz, haciendo que el tritón se alejara aún más sin decir ni una sola palabra —. No intentes hacerte pasar como la víctima aquí. Aquí los únicos monstruos son ustedes.

A pesar de saber lo directa que podía ser su novia, Historia se molestó por la manera en la que la chica estaba intimidando a Bertholdt y la hizo a un lado para quedar de espaldas al cristal.

—Ya basta, lo estás asustando.

El tritón alzó el rostro de manera discreta, observando a Historia, quien había comenzado a discutir con la otra humana por su causa. Se sorprendió de que se arriesgase por él, siendo que apenas se conocían; pero, sin duda alguna, de los tres ella parecía ser la más amable.

—Déjate de tonterías y afronta la realidad —alzó la voz de un momento a otro la morena, molestando a Reiner por la forma en la cual se había dirigido a la rubia—. Ellos son asesinos y, lo quieras o no, ellos mataron a nuestros compañeros y casi lo hacen con nosotros.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Historia, dispuesta a continuar con la discusión, quiso replicar; pero un susurro firme a sus espaldas llamó la atención de los tres.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó con voz suave la rubia, haciendo que Bertholdt subiera la cabeza y les dedicara una mirada tímida:

—Nosotros… no somos asesinos, sólo queremos sobrevivir.

Sin entender el significado de estas palabras, Reiner se acercó al cristal y lo miró firmemente.

—¿Y para que ustedes sobrevivan tiene que morir tanta gente inocente? —Preguntó el soldado, recibiendo un largo silencio como respuesta— Lo sabía, todos ustedes son unos mentirosos.

Los ojos del tritón se abrieron como si le hubiesen dado el más fuerte de los golpes y miró a Reiner con una mezcla de odio y dolor.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes?… —Subió su tono de voz, pasando de uno suave a uno demandante — ¡Ustedes fueron quienes iniciaron todo este sufrimiento, ¿y ahora ya no lo quieren?!

Harto de no comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que el tritón intentaba decirle, el rubio subió igualmente su tono de voz, mirándolo de frente.

—Ya te dije que no intentarás cambiar los papeles aquí —señaló con voz más grave, provocando un respingo en el otro—. Tú fuiste quien me atacó dentro de la arboleda y quien nos cristalizó en el piso para que nos mataran.

El tritón negó con la cabeza y, sin importar que sus manos le temblaran ante la imponente figura del soldado, replicó:

—Yo pensé que querías atacarme, es por eso que tomé mi lanza para defenderme, pero… —desvió la mirada, con incomodidad— Cuando vi que no fue así, yo quise escapar, y fue entonces que me arrinconaste contra el piso.

A pesar de que las palabras del tritón no tenían dobles intenciones, Ymir soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó con fastidio Reiner, haciendo que la morena se recargara sobre su hombro ante la intensa risa.

—Es que… yo creía que sólo te gustaba estar detrás de las chicas. Pero ahora veo que tú no discriminas.

Harto ya de la estruendosa risa de la chica, el rubio deshizo su agarre haciendo que Ymir se carcajeara sobre el piso.

—¡Cállate ya! ¡Yo sólo me estaba defendiendo! —Exclamó con vergüenza, aumentando más la risa en la morena.

—¿Y cómo te defendiste? ¿Lo invitaste a un paseo a la luz de la luna, o simplemente lo abrazaste en esa noche tan fría? —La manera tan exagerada en la que la morena se expresaba provocó que Historia ahogara una risa con ambas manos, siendo esto el punto límite para el rubio.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Gritó estrellando su puño en dirección a Bertholdt, quien gracias al cristal sólo pudo sentir la fuerte vibración de éste. Las manos del tritón comenzaron a temblarle y, cuando Reiner quiso acercarse para disculparse, casi en automático, colocó sus manos sobre el cristal, haciéndolo más grueso.

—¡Váyanse! ¡No se me acerquen! —Después de que la gruesa capa terminó por cubrir el contenedor, el tritón se colocó en la esquina más lejana de los soldados y abrazó su cola con temor.

Las risas habían cesado de golpe y, con tristeza, Historia vio al tritón aislarse por completo.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, vámonos —dijo Ymir, encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida junto a su novia y Reiner, quien le echó un último vistazo con frustración. Los tres caminaron en silencio, sintiendo cómo todo lo habían echado a perder. No sabían cuánto tiempo les había costado poder entablar una conversación con Bertholdt y, ahora, tal vez no hablaría en toda su estancia en ese lugar.

—No lo culpo —habló la morena haciendo referencia al tritón—. Después de ser acosado sexualmente por un sujeto como Reiner, cualquiera quedaría traumado de por vida.

Los dos chicos la miraron de manera seria ante su comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Ya basta —comentó molesta la rubia, golpeando con su codo a la otra chica—. Reiner ya se siente lo suficientemente mal y te recuerdo que, en parte, esto fue también nuestra culpa .

Ymir hizo un puchero al ver tan molesta a Historia.

—Está bien, cerraré la boca —susurró la chica, acercándose discretamente a Reiner, para no ser escuchado por su novia—. Pero debes admitir que, si te gustara ese sujeto, las cosas serían más fáciles.

El soldado paró sus pasos e Ymir lo imitó, dejando que la rubia se adelantase.

—Escucha, no sé qué te esté pasando por la cabeza, pero hoy no es un buen día —contestó el soldado, sobándose las sienes ante la burlona sonrisa de la morena.

—Yo sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad —recalcó la chica, poniéndose frente al soldado—. Si quieres conseguir esa información más rápido, primero tienes que "agradarle" —al ver que el rubio no comprendía su doble sentido, Ymir rodó los ojos. —Intenta algo de lo que haces con las chicas normalmente, _simio_, eso es lo que te quiero decir.

Al comprenderlo por fin, Reiner enmarcó una mueca de asco en su rostro.

—Estás demente si crees que yo voy a intentar seducir a ese sujeto. Es asqueroso —comentó dando por terminada la plática para irse, pero la morena se interpuso en su camino.

—No seas bruto, Reiner, es obvio que no lo vas a seducir —siseó empujándolo por el hombro—. Sólo vas a tratarlo bien, como lo harías con cualquier chica y obtendrás información. Eso es todo —al ver que el soldado no estaba por completo convencido, rodó los ojos con desesperación. —No intentes hacerte el santo conmigo, Braun. Yo sé de las porquerías que haces y simplemente esto es para facilitarte las cosas.

El rubio alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte? Tú odias que esté cerca de ti o Historia.

Una sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de la chica, dándole una mala espina al otro.

—Porque mientras yo me divierto viendo tus estupideces, yo te facilitaré el trabajo —sin nada de consideración, Reiner rodeó a la chica para seguir su camino, recibiendo toda clase de insultos por parte de ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que eras un hombre y aceptabas los desafíos que la vida te ponía. —Pero fue totalmente ignorada— ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué necesitas para poder aceptar?!

Finalmente el soldado detuvo sus pasos y miró a Ymir con una sonrisa.

—Déjame tener una cita con Historia y acepto.

Ymir pensó en negarse en seguida; pero, considerando el éxito que un tipo como Reiner —tosco, idiota y centrado en sí mismo— pudiera tener con alguien tan tímido y asustadizo como Bertholdt, lo hizo reconsiderarlo.

—Una cena de diez minutos, sin contacto físico y yo estaré presente —negoció la chica, recibiendo una negativa por parte del rubio. Oraba por todos los dioses que Historia jamás se enterara o toda su relación, además de _otras cosas_, se irían al caño.

—Es muy poco, y lo que tú me estás pidiendo lleva tiempo —comentó Reiner, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿O es acaso que crees que él va a ceder tan fácil con alguien que lo dejó inconsciente en el piso?

La chica suspiró con frustración, al saber que el soldado tenía razón; pero tampoco quería que pasase mucho tiempo a solas con su novia y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea: Una que tal vez ambos lamentarían el resto de sus vidas o que se podía volver en algo muy gracioso de ver.

—De acuerdo, podrás tener una cena con Historia si ganas —el rubio se sorprendió ante el cambio tan brusco por parte de la chica—, pero hay una condición extra —el soldado sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que no podía esperar un gesto desinteresado de Ymir. Sin embargo, decidió escuchar su condición, ya que una cena con la rubia era algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo—: _Ambos deben besarse._

Reiner sintió su estómago revolverse tras escuchar esto, pero eso no significaba que sería difícil. Tal vez 'repugnante y humillante', pero no difícil.

—No hay problema —dijo el chico escondiendo su verdadero sentir, más al ver cómo Ymir sonreía, supo que su calvario aún no terminaba—. Oh no, ya fue suficiente —se quejó. —Dijiste que sólo es un beso y eso es lo que se hará.

—Sé lo que dije y sigue en pie —presionó el pecho del rubio con uno de sus dedos—. Sólo que, en lugar de que tú tomes la iniciativa, será el tritón quien deba hacerlo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella no quería que ganase, pero de algún modo eso no era lo peor: Algo estaba pasando por alto el soldado y no lograba saber que era.

—Será pan comido —mintió el soldado, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica ante la confianza con la que había dicho estas palabras—. Ya verás cómo dentro de unos cuantos días, esa cena se hará realidad —observando cada uno de los movimientos de Ymir, se percató de que, más que estar molesta, estaba feliz y le desconcertó.

—Espero que así sea —sonrió la morena, dándole una mala espina al otro— porque en caso de que tú pierdas, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Historia nunca más. ¿Entendido?

Así que eso era…

Todo el teatro de querer ayudarlo y permitir invitar a la rubia a cenar, no era más que un pretexto para poder separarlos. Y entonces pensó que tal vez "la supuesta apuesta" podía destruir la única amistad que tenía en ese lugar… aunque también le permitiría tener una cena a su antojo con alguien que ya llevaba tiempo dentro de su radar.

Evaluando la situación, era ganar todo o perderlo todo, nada diferente a lo que hacían allá afuera durante las batallas.

—No me voy a retractar por eso, si es lo que quieres hacer —se defendió finalmente el chico ante la cara de desagrado de la otra—. Hicimos una apuesta y ni tú ni yo nos podemos retractar.

Ciertamente Ymir no se esperó aquello y por una vez deseó retirar cada una de sus palabras; pero, con alguien como Reiner, le fue netamente imposible.

—Pues espero sea en serio —a pesar de saber que se dirigía al soldado, Ymir no pudo evitar sentir cómo esas palabras se regresaban hacia ella—, porque si llegas a "retractarte" como dices, aun así no te dejaré verla.

Sin darle oportunidad a Reiner para contestar, se dio la media vuelta y adelantó sus pasos para dar todo por concluido. Incluso a ese costo.

* * *

**Registro de Hanji Zoe:**

"El sujeto experimental autoproclamado como "Eren", comentó una singular condición entre su especie: Ellos son capaces de adquirir piernas durante la noche, parecidas a las de los seres humanos, con la diferencia de que ellos tienen escamas en lugar de piel. A simple vista no parecen tener aparatos reproductores externos a pesar de ser _masculinos;_ aclarando que dicha suposición se hace a partir de que se observaron sujetos de la misma especie con senos y características similares a una mujer.

Eren, a su vez, mencionó tener más de cien años; lo cual nos lleva a creer que ellos han estado mucho antes que nosotros y podrían explicar los orígenes de los titanes. Pero, nuevamente, necesitaremos comprobar si esta información es real o no.

Bajó las órdenes de Erwin se nos ha pedido que vistamos a los sujetos con nuestros uniformes para llevarlos al área de entrenamiento, donde trataremos de conocer su alimentación y preferencias de manera concreta. A pesar de que los pocos integrantes de la legión están al tanto de los tritones, preferimos esta área ya que es bastante discreta al igual que los salones, evitando así llamar la atención.

Para ser el primer día de la investigación, todo parece marchar bien y hemos obtenido información valiosa".

* * *

Dentro de uno de los salones experimentales, Reiner y Jean ayudaban a vestirse a los tritones mientras éstos trataban de entender el uso de los pantalones, botas, camisa y capa sobre sus cuerpos. Los primeros en quedar vestidos fueron Bertholdt y Marco, los cuales no habían puesto resistencia alguna a diferencia de Eren, que peleaba con uno de los soldados para evitar ser vestido.

—Maldita sea —alzó la voz Jean, quien por quinta vez trataba de ponerle la camisa al tritón verde—, puedes quedarte quieto por un segundo. —No importaba que el soldado estuviese casi encima de Eren, sosteniéndolo por los brazos, él encontraba una manera para evitar ser vestido.

—¿Por qué tenemos que usar estas cosas, en primer lugar? —Se quejó el tritón, mirando a los presentes— Están horribles y huelen peor que ustedes.

Harto de la actitud del otro, Jean tomó la camisa y se la arrojó en el rostro.

—No tendríamos por qué estarlos vistiendo con nuestras ropas si no tuvieran esa apariencia tan extraña. —Aún sin entender a lo que el soldado se refería con "extraña", Eren comprendió que no era nada positivo— Empezando desde su cabello. —Se acercó al tritón, tomando unos cuantos mechones— ¿Es acaso que no se lo pueden cortar un poco?

Eren quitó la mano de Jean de un solo manotazo y lo miró, molesto.

—No me interesa lo que un humano imbécil como tú tenga que decir sobre nuestra apariencia. —El modo tan arrogante que había usado el tritón molestó a Jean— De dónde venimos, lo largo de los cabellos refleja los años de vida y experiencia que vas adquiriendo a lo largo de batallas. —En una distracción por parte del soldado, tomó la camisa y se la arrojó sobre la cara—. Pero es algo que tú no entenderías.

Reiner ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la escena para saber lo que pasaría a continuación, siendo Jean el primero en lanzársele a golpes al de escamas verdes. El soldado giró su rostro para ver la expresión de sorpresa en los otros tritones; pero, al parecer, ellos estaban igual de acostumbrados a las explosiones de su compañero. Tras una sesión de golpes, finalmente lograron separarlos, saliendo ellos un poco lastimados por igual.

—¡Eres un bastardo lunático, ¿me oíste?! —Gritó Eren, con el cabello hecho bolas, siendo literalmente arrastrado por sus amigos.

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti, escoria?! ¡Tú fuiste quien no quiso hacer las cosas en primer lugar!

Entre todo el alboroto y los gritos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de Levi, quien al notar cómo Jean y Eren se mantenían tomados por el cabello, rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Por qué se tardan tanto? —Preguntó con molestia el mayor, levantando la camisa del uniforme— Oye, tú. —Se dirigió a Eren, haciendo que de inmediato ambos se soltaran— ¿Por qué no estás vestido, mocoso? ¿Es acaso que crees que somos tus sirvientas?

Jean sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y bajó la mirada, a diferencia de Eren; quien, para su sorpresa, miraba al capitán fijamente.

Marco, cansado del alboroto, se dirigió a su amigo con voz suave pero firme:

—Eren, ya basta. —Al escucharlo, giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada molesta de éste y la cara de preocupación por parte de opción alguna, el tritón tomó la estúpida camisa, sintiendo cómo le era colocada de manera brusca por el mayor. Al tener el pantalón y las botas puestas, la capa fue lo último que le fue colocado para cubrir su rostro al igual que sus amigos.

Todos agradecieron de manera interna que Levi pudiese llegar a poner orden, haciendo que una tarea de treinta minutos, se convirtiese en una de cinco.

—Vamos a salir hacia el área de entrenamiento —anunció el capitán, dirigiéndose a los dos soldados—. No hay peligro dentro de la legión, pero traten de mantener los rostros de los tritones cubiertos.

Recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, abrió la puerta del salón experimental de Eren —en el cual se habían reunido— y caminaron unos cuantos metros más al fondo, donde otros tres soldados, además de una extraña mesa con comida, estaban en el centro.

Atentos ante cualquier señal de ataque, los tritones observaron suspicaces cualquier señal extraña por parte de los humanos, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Levi.

—¿Y bien? —Eren, quien había sido empujado, miró con enojo al soldado sin entender su gesto— ¿Qué no piensan sentarse a comer?

Petra, quien era parte de los tres soldados extra, miró a su superior con preocupación. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea por parte de Hanji ponerlo al frente del experimento, considerando su tacto tan "especial" con los demás.

Siendo obligados por Levi a comer, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar las comidas más extrañas y olerlas. Muchas de ellas, como el café y queso, tenían un olor fuerte que no les agradó; mientras que los olores más dulces como el de la mermelada, el pan y las semillas —que ya conocían— les gustó. No obstante, entre todas estas, ninguna de estas llamó más su atención que unas cuantas frutas que estaban al final de la mesa, las cuales se llevaron a la boca sin dudar.

Armin, con tan sólo echar un vistazo, entendió que esto ya lo conocían de donde veían y anotó cada una de ellas en su libreta. Con cautela, se acercó hacia la mesa y tomó un plato que estaba tapado, para después dirigirse hacia los tritones, junto a Petra e Ymir.

Eren, quien mordía una granada hasta manchar sus dientes de rojo, fue el primero en mirar al humano, quien se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos.

—Veo que les gustaron mucho las frutas —habló Armin, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del tritón verde—. Eso es genial, pero quería saber si les gusta comer algo además de eso. —Al momento de destapar el plato, Bertholdt y Marco se cubrieron la boca con sus manos, dejando las frutas sobre la mesa.

Notando la expresión tan exagerada de los tritones, Ymir le arrebató el plato al rubio y los acercó más a su rostro.

—Es pescado de río —recalcó con molestia la morena—, son iguales a los pescados que hay en el mar. —El plato estaba tan cerca de sus rostros que, al tratar de moverse para alejarlo, Ymir derramó un poco de la sangre que tenía el pez sobre la mesa.

Los tritones se levantaron inmediatamente y Levi, al ver esto, se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes?! —Exclamó Eren, tratando de limpiarse parte de la sangre que había sobre su cuerpo— **(1) **¿Qué acaso no saben que en esta temporada no está permitido comer peces?

Tras ese comentario tan serio de su parte, unas risas se escucharon detrás de él, llamando su atención.

—Debes estar bromeando —habló Jean entre risas, al igual que Reiner—. Es sólo pescado y ya. Hay muchos más de ésos en el mercado.

Cansado de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar durante el día, Eren tomó la charola con el pescado y la arrojó en dirección a los soldados. Sin embargo, ésta —en lugar de caer sobre ellos— cayó sobre el rostro de Levi, manchándolo de sangre y de tripas.

Ninguno se atrevió a hacer ni un solo movimiento, haciendo que la escena sólo se enfocara en Eren y el capitán que parecían asesinarse con sólo verse.

—No aprendes con nada, ¿verdad? —Habló con voz grave el capitán, retirándose el resto de tripas y asquerosos fluidos que caían sobre su rostro— No te preocupes, yo te disciplinaré de manera adecuada. —Se acercó a paso lento hacia Eren, quien —casi como si se tratara de un animal a punto de ser atacado— empezó a tantear el terreno.

—Ya te lo he dicho —tomó su distancia para quedar frente a Levi—: No te tengo miedo. —Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron lentos y sutiles, en la espera de que el otro atacase primero.

Marco sabía que Eren no tendría oportunidad con alguien como el soldado, por lo que quiso acercarse con la intención de detenerlo, pero un fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

—Si no quieres salir herido, más vale que no te metas con él —señaló Jean, con una mirada seria. Pero lejos de tranquilizar al tritón dorado, sólo inició un fuerte forcejeo por parte de los dos.

Al ver esto, Reiner se acercó con la intención de ayudar a Jean, pero la extraña posición en la que se encontraba el tritón azul llamó su atención: Con la mirada estática en sus palmas, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el rubio, haciendo que Bertholdt girara sus manos manchadas con la sangre del pescado hacia el otro. Sin entender su acción, Reiner estiró su mano para ayudarlo; pero al encontrarse tan alterado, sólo logró sacarle un grito que alteró no sólo a los presentes, sino a los amigos del tritón.

Marco fue el primero en reaccionar y, al caer en cuenta que el otro no lo soltaría, usando el mismo agarre empujó tan fuerte a Jean, que cayó sobre la mesa llena de comida.

Con dolor, el soldado se quitó algunos pedazos de los platos de su espalda y buscó al tritón dorado con la mirada; mas lo que vio a continuación, le heló la sangre.

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) **Esta frase hace referencia a la **veda pesquera**; que es cuando los peces y demás criaturas del mar se reproducen, y —para evitar su extinción— está prohibido pescar o cazar. Los tritones tienen esa información ya que viven en el mar, pero los soldados no.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Annima801: **Gracias en verdad por tu bello comentario y me agrada que lo notaras. Odio que hagan ver a Levi 100% perfecto, siento que tal vez no soy la mejor escribiendo pero en ocasiones lo pintan como un Dios. En verdad, hermosa, gracias por tu apoyo, ya que por personas como tú continúo esta historia.

**Olivia marquez: **Son mis OTP predilectas, ¿qué puedo decir? ReiBerth y JeanMarco son amor al igual que el RiRen, amo esas parejas.

**Italia: **Sí, soy mala y haré que rompan la última regla ya lo verás, jajaja.

**Yolo: **Lo siento en verdad, chica, la universidad me mata pero separaré mis tiempos para actualizar muy muy pronto :)


	7. Pactos

**Beta Reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está uno de los capítulos que más me agradó escribir. Espero les guste ver a una Petra con carácter, porque de eso habrá mucho.

¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un bello comentario apoyándome!

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

_"Pactos"_

* * *

Jean miró atónito la velocidad con la que Marco se dirigió a Reiner, con la intención de hacerle daño. Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, el soldado se reincorporó lo más pronto posible y corrió hacia esa dirección.

—¡Marco, espera! —Gritó el soldado tratando de detenerlo, mas fue inútil. El tritón dorado se había abalanzado contra el rubio, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el piso.

Bertholdt pocas veces había visto a Marco así de alterado, por lo que pensó en llamar a Eren para ayudarlo; mas dicha intención fue descartada al notar que éste se encontraba igual o en peores condiciones, peleando contra Levi.

Petra negó con la cabeza al ver el desastre que se había convertido el experimento, convenciéndose de que, en definitiva, Hanji había tomado la decisión equivocada. No sólo estaba sorprendida de la actitud de los más jóvenes, sino de su capitán que, tras haber golpeado repetidas veces a Eren en diferentes partes de su cuerpo —y él, habiendo recibido el mayor daño en su abdomen, al estar aún lastimado por la batalla anterior—, se encontraban agotados y heridos en el piso, tratando de la manera más ridícula de someter al otro.

—_Agh_, suéltame, bastardo —siseó con dificultad Eren, sintiendo la fuerte presión que los brazos de Levi ejercían sobre su cuello. Teniendo al tritón muy cerca de su cara, el soldado notó un hilo que colgaba sobre su cuello, con una concha morada al final como si de un collar se tratara. Jamás había notado el pequeño objeto en el cuello de Eren, debido a que se perdía entre las largas hebras de cabello que caían sobre su pecho y una idea se cruzó por su mente, arrancando bruscamente el objeto y empujando al tritón al suelo.

Eren, al sentir dicha presión, buscó desesperado el collar con sus dedos; pero la voz de Levi lo interrumpió:

—Parece que esto es muy importante para ti —mencionó, enseñándole el objeto entre sus manos, paralizando a Eren durante unos instantes—. Te lo devolveré cuando crea que te puedes comportar de manera civilizada y no como un _mocoso impulsivo. _

A pesar de estar con heridas en su rostro y golpes que aún le punzaban a lo largo de su piel, Eren se lanzó hacia Levi con la intención clara de destruirlo, logrando derribarlo contra el piso.

Petra había no decidido intervenir al ser una pelea del capitán, pero esto había cruzado los límites.

—Armin, Ymir —llamó la pelirroja a los cabos—, ayúdenme a separarlos.

Los más jóvenes dudaron entre hacerlo o no, al ver lo agresiva de la pelea de ambos, mas la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja fue suficiente para acatar la orden. A pesar de estar tan débiles y heridos, les había costado un poco de trabajo separarlos; pero, una vez que lo lograron, Petra fue la primera en expresar todo lo que sentía:

—¡¿Qué rayos les ocurre a ustedes dos?! —Preguntó, agitada, tratando de regularizar su voz.

Levi sabía que el carácter de Petra no era algo fácil de manejar; era muy amable o muy explosiva, todo dependía de cómo la tratases.

—Como si me importara lo que una humana inútil tuviera para decir. —Bufó Eren, girando su rostro con indiferencia. La piel tan blanca de la soldado se puso roja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al tritón, tomándolo de la oreja como si de un niño se tratara— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso, vas a hacer que se hinchen! —Se quejó, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Petra y logrando incomodar a los presentes quienes procesaban la escena entre una madre y un hijo.

—Entonces trata de medir tus palabras y compórtate de una buena vez —dictó la chica, soltando la oreja del tritón, quien se sobó de inmediato.

Eren hizo una mueca con fastidio; pero, de algún modo sorprendente, eso parecía haber funcionado, ya que no objetó ni una sola cosa más. Levi se mostró un tanto receloso de la facilidad con la que Petra había logrado calmar al "irritante mocoso cola de pescado" y, sabiendo que la frase que había dicho también iba hacia su persona, intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda de Armin, mas el fuerte dolor cerca de su abdomen lo hizo caer.

—¡Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?! —Alzó la voz con preocupación el rubio, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte del mayor. Los que conocían al Levi sabían que prefería morir antes de pedir ayuda para sí mismo y se preocuparon, dado que, en esos momentos, no contaban con la ayuda de los médicos, al presentarse una situación de emergencia donde todos habían tenido que ir.

Eren miró fijamente a Levi, quien tenía su abdomen fuertemente sujetado y respiraba de manera errática ante las punzadas de dolor. Al estar algo alejado, no lograba distinguir lo que hablaba con sus compañeros, pero la simple expresión de sorpresa por parte de ellos, le indicó que no era nada bueno.

—Oye, mocoso —Eren miró de mala gana a Levi al usar tal apelativo en él, después de pedirle su nombre con tanta insistencia. Sin embargo, al verlo tan jodido, decidió por primera vez escucharlo—. Tu amigo "Marco" y yo teníamos un pacto en el que, si yo dejaba curar a su amigo, él nos ayudaría. Bueno, ahora es el momento. —Sabiendo que usaría los poderes de Marco para sí mismo, el tritón quiso negarse a tal petición, aún a sabiendas de que cada promesa para ellos era sagrada para conservar su honor—. Yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora es turno de que me correspondan.

El tritón le dedicó una mirada de enojo al humano, poniéndose de pie para ir con su amigo; pero, antes de hacerlo, sacó algo parecido a un pañuelo dentro de una de sus botas y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

Deseando estar equivocado, Levi dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello, notando que, efectivamente, ese mocoso del demonio le había arrebatado su tan preciado pañuelo durante la pelea.

—Devuélvemelo. —Ordenó el capitán, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte de Eren.

Los presentes sujetaron con fuerza al soldado, quien con intenciones asesinas, intentaba acercarse al otro.

—Cuando tú me devuelvas mi collar, yo te devuelvo tu trapo.

Los soldados, asustados ante la reacción de Levi, hicieron hincapié en que se encontraba herido, sacándole una sonrisa victoriosa a Eren, quien pasó de largo; pensando en que tal vez el uniforme que le habían obligado a usar no era tan inútil después de todo.

Un pequeño tumulto de gritos y forcejeos —del cual no había sido consciente hasta ahora—, llamó rápido su atención, provocando que se acercarse.

—¿Qué haces? —Alzó la voz Marco, siendo casi arrastrado por Jean, logrando por fin que el par se separara.

Eren no podía decir quién estaba peor: Si Reiner con su herida en su hombro —punzándole nuevamente—, o el tritón dorado con el cabello enmarañado y varias marcas de golpes en su cara y cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación, el tritón verde sintió una mano sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Bertholdt, llena de miedo.

—Berth, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó el tritón, aún asombrado de la actitud de Marco, quien normalmente era quien evitaba las peleas a toda costa.

El más alto sólo negó con la cabeza, susurrando algo que apenas Eren logró escuchar:

—Creo que fue mi culpa… —alzó lentamente sus manos cubiertas por un poco de sangre del pez, logrando que el rostro de Eren cambiara a uno pensativo—… Perdóname, Eren, yo… grité porque me asusté y creo que Marco lo malinterpretó. —Colocó las manos sobre su rostro, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces—. Soy un completo fracaso como guerrero.

Al decir esto, el de escamas verdes le retiró las manos del rostro y lo tomó por los hombros.

—No vuelvas a decir eso nunca —le miró comprensivo, como pocas veces Eren solía hacerlo—. Lo que te pasó fue algo terrible y que tengas este miedo —indicó, mirando de reojo la sangre entre las manos del tritón de escamas azules—, no te hace débil en ningún sentido. —Bertholdt se quedó pensativo unos instantes ante sus palabras y quiso voltear su cabeza en dirección a Marco, mas su amigo lo detuvo— _Hey_, no seas tan duro contigo mismo y confía en que eres capaz de hacerlo. Yo iré a hablar con él, ¿entendido?

El tritón azul asintió, dándole luz verde a Eren para encaminarse hacia Marco.

—Eres un traidor —habló con rencor el de escamas doradas, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de Jean—. Lo único que te pedí a cambio de haber salvado tu vida era que protegieras a mis amigos y por poco ese humano —señaló a Reiner a lo lejos, al no poder acercársele más debido a que el de cabello castaño estaba frente a él—, intentó hacerle daño a Bertholdt.

Jean frunció el ceño ante la réplica de Marco.

A pesar de que él había intentado ayudarlo para que no fuese gravemente herido por Reiner, le reclamaba como si él tuviese la culpa de su estúpida sobreprotección, que había provocado todo esto desde un principio.

—Ya te dije que él no quería hacerle daño a tu amigo, ¿por qué insistes en ello? —Alzó la voz, ya molesto, tomando al tritón de los hombros para que lo mirara de frente.

—Insisto, porque no pienso dejar que lastimen a mis amigos otra vez —dictó, firme, al mismo tiempo que forcejaba con el soldado para poder soltarse.

Jean sintió toda su paciencia agotarse de golpe, convirtiendo la situación en una discusión sin sentido.

—¡Nadie les está haciendo nada malo, ¿por qué todo el tiempo están a la defensiva?! —Exclamó Jean, apretando con fuerza la tela de la capa que llevaba Marco en esos momentos.

—¡Porque no eres tú quien está cautivo dentro de este lugar, sin saber qué es lo que harán contigo!

Al mirar los ojos del tritón, Jean, por fin pudo comprenderlo. Él no estaba molesto, estaba asustado, como cualquiera lo haría después de ser sustraído de su hogar y llevado a kilómetros de ahí.

De manera sutil, deslizó sus manos de los hombros de Marco con una incomodidad que embargaba el ambiente y, por algún motivo, quiso dedicarle unas palabras al notar ese semblante tan triste en su rostro cubierto por extrañas pecas; pero una presencia extra lo impidió.

—Marco —el mencionado giró el rostro hacia Eren, quien de un solo jalón lo apartó de Jean para darle la noticia—, necesito que vengas conmigo unos instantes, es importante. —Conforme avanzaba la conversación entre los dos, el soldado pudo notar un gesto de resignación sobre el rostro del tritón dorado, quien sólo asentía mirando hacia el piso—. Disculpa todas las molestias que siempre te hacemos pasar. —Mencionó el tritón, refiriéndose a él y a Bertholdt— Antes de que inicies la curación; ¿has recibido suficiente sol?

Aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería _no_, Marco asintió.

—No te preocupes, será algo sencillo —sonrió con la intención de que Eren no cargase con más problemas de los que se había atribuido desde que los habían capturado. Se puso de pie y notó la mirada triste de Bertholdt sobre él; pero, en cambio, él asintió como si dijese "_todo está bien, no es tu culpa"._

Antes curar al capitán, Marco se acercó a Reiner con la intención de ayudarlo, mas la expresión de ira en el rostro del otro —por obvias razones— le advirtió que debía hacerlo con cuidado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó el soldado, sujetándose con dolor su hombro derecho— Si vienes a pelear, te advierto que ya tuve suficiente.

El tritón dorado negó con la cabeza y, midiendo sus pasos, se acercó un poco más hacia el otro.

—Te equivocas, yo no vengo a pelear. —Y, dirigiendo su vista en el mismo punto que le provocaba dolor al humano, señaló— Parece dolerte mucho. —Se acercó un poco más, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para tocar a Reiner— Yo puedo curarlo.

Al sentir el toque de Marco, el soldado por reflejo intentó golpearlo para alejarlo, mas algo lo detuvo:

—¡Reiner! —Gritó Jean, al mismo tiempo que negaba firmemente con la cabeza.

Resignado, el soldado rubio miró a Marco con los ojos cerrados como si esperase aquel golpe.

—Oye —le llamó el rubio, haciendo que el tritón abriese los ojos para prestarle atención—, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya. —Ordenó, escéptico ante lo que haría el otro y Marco, por su lado, no lo hizo esperar más.

Descubriendo un poco su hombro, el tritón se dio cuenta de que una herida que tenía se había abierto nuevamente, dejando ver las suturas rotas. Con delicadeza, colocó sus manos cerca de la herida abierta y, en un par de segundos, una luz dorada se hizo presente.

La sensación que Reiner percibió a continuación sobre su hombro, era parecida a un calor intenso, pero que no llegaba a arderle; al contrario, podía sentir cómo su carne se cerraba al estar expuesto durante más tiempo sobre esa luz.

Jean observó la escena, perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando la misma sensación de calor cerca de su abdomen. No sabía cómo poder explicarlo sin que fuese vergonzoso, pero… ser tocado por esa luz era lo más parecido a tener la más bella de las muertes.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó Marco ante la preocupación de sus amigos, tratando de ponerse de pie—. Creo que sólo lo hice muy rápido. Prometo ser más precavido en la siguiente curación —sonrió. Pero, al ver su rostro tan pálido, Eren lo detuvo.

—No estás bien —afirmó el tritón verde—, y no intentes engañarnos.

Marco bajó la mirada con vergüenza y, antes de que pusiese contestar, una voz captó la atención de los presentes.

—_Hey_, mocoso —habló Levi, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba siendo sujetado por Armin y Petra—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas hacerme esperar, para que cumplieras con lo que te pedí? —Pasó la mirada hacia Marco, quien siendo ayudado por sus amigos, se levantó del suelo con dificultad.

Eren miró la condición de su amigo y susurró:

—Yo me encargo de esto, no te preocupes —a pesar de que podía ver que Marco se resistía, Eren se alejó de su lado, para después dirigirse al capitán—. Sé que prometimos ayudarte —comenzó a hablar sin desviar ni un solo segundo su mirada del imponente hombre. —Pero Marco no tiene suficiente energía para otra curación y, de hacerlo, tal vez _podría-_

—Eren —alzó la voz Marco, acercándose con dificultad hacia ellos con la ayuda de Bertholdt—. Puedo hacerlo.

—Pero Marco, aún _estás- _

_S_in darle ni siquiera oportunidad a que replicara, Marco comenzó la curación situando sus manos cerca de las costillas de Levi.

La diferencia entre una curación y otra fue evidente, al no poder mantener un ritmo en la energía, en la cual o era mucha o, la luz apenas era perceptible. Los espasmos en su cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos para sus amigos, quienes en un último intento colocaron sus manos cerca de sus brazos, logrando que los mirara de un modo fijo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bertholdt— ¿Te sientes mal?

La única contestación a esa pregunta fue el cuerpo de Marco cayendo desvalido sobre sus amigos, antes de que pudiese terminar la curación. Los tritones, preocupados, sostuvieron su cuerpo y lo recostaron sobre el suelo.

—¡Marco! ¡Marco! —Le llamó Eren, dándole unas palmadas sobre el rostro— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Reacciona! —Sacudió su cuerpo de forma brusca, mas Bertholdt lo detuvo.

—Espera, aún no hemos revisado sus muñecas —haciendo caso a su comentario, los tritones arremangaron la camisa que portaba su amigo y las giraron para dejar ver dos extraños tatuajes en cada una de sus muñecas: _Un sol en la izquierda y un_a _luna en la derecha_, ambos borrosos—. Esto no es bueno. —Negó el tritón azul con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en el que Eren se ponía de pie para mirar a Levi.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Gritó, empujando al humano con ambas manos, haciendo que éste apenas y lograra sostenerse con la ayuda de Petra y Armin.

—¡No vuelvas a empujarme, maldito mocoso insolente! —Siseó, al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba del agarre que los soldados, para acercarse al tritón—. Si no me hubieses golpeado, tu amigo no habría tenido que curarme.

Jean, quien se había mantenido al ras de la situación, se acercó al escuchar la discusión entre el capitán y Eren, encontrándose con Marco inconsciente sobre el piso y el tritón azul a su lado. Quiso encaminarse para ver cómo se encontraba, mas al dar unos cuantos pasos, observó su sombra en el piso, cayendo en cuenta de que esta pelea se había extendido hasta el amanecer.

—¡Suficiente! —Cortó el capitán, tomando a Eren del brazo, sintiendo cómo cada vez se volvía más y más pesado, al punto en que no pudo sostenerlo más y lo dejó caer. Al mirar hacia abajo, observó el pantalón que le habían otorgado al tritón hecho pedazos en el piso, dejando sobresalir una larga y verde cola de pez— _Tch_, maldición —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se dirigió a Reiner y Jean. —Llévense a los tritones a su salón.

Tras un asentimiento por parte de los soldados, Reiner se acercó a Bertholdt y lo cargó sobre su hombro.

—E-espera, ¿qué pasará con Marco? —Preguntó el tritón azul con preocupación, haciendo que el rubio mirara en aquella dirección. Si bien era cierto que lo había ayudado, tampoco podía hacer mucho contra las órdenes del capitán— Escúchame, por favor —repitió el tritón tras ver cómo el rubio seguía su camino, ignorando sus palabras—, si él no recibe sol, puede empeorar. ¡Necesita ayuda!

Una tras otra, las peticiones de Bertholdt fueron ignoradas, dejando a Eren molesto con los demás y consigo mismo.

—Hora de irnos —escuchó a sus espaldas, tras sentir cómo era alzado y cargado por Levi.

Había descartado la ayuda del capitán por defecto y la de los demás soldados a quienes, en realidad, no parecía importarles nada de la situación; pero, al girar la cabeza en dirección a su amigo, pudo verlo:

_El humano al que Marco le había salvado la vida. _

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes como si pudiesen entenderse sin necesidad de palabras y Eren supo que ésta sería probablemente su única oportunidad.

El tritón verde comenzó a removerse de los brazos de Levi, sintiendo cómo éstos se negaban a soltarlo. Si se alejaba un poco más, tal vez Jean no podría escucharlo y fue entonces que meció su cola con tal fuerza, que los brazos del soldado lo dejaron caer irremediablemente contra el piso.

Ni siquiera pensó en recuperarse del golpe cuando, casi de inmediato, gritó:

—¡Busca un lugar donde los rayos del sol puedan caer sobre su cuerpo! ¡Los tritones curativos necesitan de la luz solar para conservar su fuerza, sin ella_ podrían-! _—Nuevamente los brazos de Levi lo habían tomado sin darle oportunidad a terminar, mas en esta ocasión, Eren se resistió lo más que pudo— ¡Él salvó tu vida! ¡Es tu turno de ayudarlo!

Los ojos de Jean se ampliaron con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que el capitán lograba recapturar al tritón, poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

—Jean —escuchó llamarle el capitán—, si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya, pero deja de estar ahí parado.

Tanto Eren como el soldado se mostraron sorprendidos ante sus palabras.

No podían asegurar que les estuviese dando permiso a hacer lo que quisieran, pero tampoco lo estaba prohibiendo, así que la palabra final la tenía Jean.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —Escuchó decir a Armin, notando cómo eran los únicos que quedaban ya en ese lugar. El soldado, sin responder enseguida a su pregunta, se quitó su capa para cubrir la cola de Marco y lo cargó entre sus brazos. El rubio miró de cerca la tez tan pálida del tritón y se dirigió nuevamente a Jean— Supongo que el sol que hay en los salones no será suficiente… —Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. —¿Por qué no lo llevas cerca del río que está detrás de la legión? Ahí podría recibir mucho sol.

El de cabello castaño lo pensó unos instantes, cayendo en cuenta de que, aunque lo intentase, tal vez las miradas curiosas no faltarían y eso podría poner en riesgo a Marco.

—No te preocupes, te tengo resguardado —comentó nuevamente el rubio, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Jean.

—Gracias, Armin, te debo una —y, con este último gesto, ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la legión.

* * *

**Registro de Armin Arlert:**

"Se llevó a cabo un experimento que a simple vista puede calificarse como fracaso, pero que arrojó mucha información vital. Es por eso que en este registro se hará una descripción muy breve de los tritones, además de un pequeño perfil de su personalidad:

_El tritón de escamas verdes o "Eren"_: De carácter impulsivo, determinado y en ocasiones —como en el enfrentamiento con el capitán Levi—, violento. Eren parece tener una actitud contradictoria cuando está con el capitán; ya que, por una parte, admira la fuerza que tiene y, por otra, saca a relucir su orgullo cuando se ve pisoteado por la actitud de éste. Ambos comparten características muy similares en cuanto a pelea e ideales, lo cual hace que choquen bastante. Él, a diferencia de los otros tritones, es más independiente para tomar sus decisiones; sin embargo, no deja de preocuparse por los demás, a pesar de que el ser tan visceral llega a perderlo dentro de sus emociones.

_El tritón __de escamas __doradas o "Marco"_: Él parece ser el pilar que media entre la impulsividad de Eren y la falta de iniciativa de Bertholdt. Su carácter es tranquilo, a excepción cuando ve a alguno de sus amigos en peligro, logrando caer en la sobreprotección o en pensamientos catastróficos. No le gusta depender de los demás; al contrario, busca que los demás dependan de él, lo que en ocasiones provoca que vaya más allá de su capacidad y seguridad. Sin embargo, ha mostrado ser bastante empático, incondicional y perspicaz, lo cual pudiera asegurar un acercamiento con mayor facilidad por parte de nosotros.

_El tritón __de escamas __azules o "Bertholdt"_: Fue muy complicado registrar información de él ya que no suele comunicarse mucho con nosotros y suele cerrarse sólo a su círculo de amigos. Especialmente con Bertholdt, se tendrá que ser pacientes, ya que es bastante tímido, carente de confianza y muy dependiente de sus amigos, especialmente de Marco. Durante el experimento, mostró una aversión muy notable hacia la sangre, que es necesario no pasarla por alto si es que se decide hacer estudios con él. Debo hacer énfasis en que las personas que interactúen con él establezcan vínculos que le den confianza; de lo contrario, puede cerrarse indeterminadamente.

Los tres sujetos son diferentes entre sí, pero parecen complementarse de algún modo: Donde uno es la fuerza, otro es la protección y un último es la lealtad. No me parece que sean tan distintos a nosotros los soldados, quienes, al igual que ellos, tenemos virtudes que nivelan nuestros defectos durante las batallas. Podemos aprender bastante de ellos, mucho más de lo que a simple vista se puede llegar a juzgar".

* * *

De algún modo, Armin había logrado que los soldados que resguardaban el castillo permitiesen que Jean saliera con Marco cubierto por tres capas del uniforme que tenían la intención de cubrir su apariencia. Sabía que, una parte de que accedieran, no había sido sólo debida al rubio: Alguna acción por parte del capitán también estaba ahí. Así que —dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo— bajó una especie de colina que estaba repleta de árboles.

Normalmente ese lugar lo utilizaban para holgazanear cuando no había trabajo, por lo que había botellas de alcohol ilegal que metían para experimentar sus primeras borracheras, aunque tuviesen que levantarse muy temprano al siguiente día.

El calor —además de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior— hacía estragos en el soldado que, a pesar de su buena condición, no dejaba de pensar en lo pesado que era Marco. El pasto había crecido demasiado, por lo que pensó que hacía mucho que no había estado en ese lugar. Sintiendo los brazos dolerle, se preguntó si de verdad valía la pena arriesgarse tanto por un tritón con una actitud tan molesta como la de él; cuando, al mover una rama, ésta regresó con fuerza golpeando su nariz.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó con la nariz roja, incapaz de sobarla por tener las manos ocupadas. Caminó durante unos minutos más, incapaz de ubicarse y logrando así que su mal carácter saliese a flote— Debe estar por aquí —habló con desesperación para sí mismo, deslizándose colina abajo. —¡¿Dónde mierda está ese estúpido río?!

Como si todo lo que había pasado en su día no bastase, en un movimiento en falso, el soldado sintió cómo su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás, rodando a lo largo de la colina. Quiso detenerse con sus manos; pero, al separarlas, recordó que tenía sujeto a Marco, haciendo que cayera entre unos arbustos y parando finalmente su movimiento. Cansado y fastidiado, se levantó como pudo, verificando que el tritón estuviera bien; y, al mirar al frente, dio por fin con el _estúpido_ y hermoso río de aguas verdeazuladas.

Jean se deshizo de sus botas, para después descubrir el cuerpo de Marco de todas las capas y la parte superior del uniforme que aún portaba. Al cargar su cuerpo notó la palidez en su rostro, además de lo fría de su piel, siendo bastante contradictorio para alguien que podía emanar tal calor de sus manos. Se metió al río sintiendo la calidez del agua que le llegaba hasta los muslos y, verificando que pudiese recibir la mayor cantidad de sol, lo sumergió. Al ver unas burbujas salir de su nariz, casi sintió como si lo estuviese asesinando; haciendo que, en infinidad de ocasiones, sacara el cuerpo para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Varios minutos pasó en esa posición, pero Marco no abría los ojos.

¿Habría muerto acaso?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, acercándose nuevamente hacia el pecho del tritón para escuchar sus latidos, cuando ocurrió algo que jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, imaginó: _El cuerpo del tritón estaba totalmente iluminado por una luz dorada, similar al fuego, pero que no parecía quemarlo; al contrario, lo había hecho prisionero de una sensación tan cálida que no pudo evitar embrazar aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos._

Poco a poco, la respiración de Marco se normalizó al sentir su energía recuperarse y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Jean… perdido entre algo que no supo reconocer y con los ojos cerrados, pero con calma.

No sabía exactamente si lo que estaba viendo era producto de su cansancio extremo, ya que lo último que recordaba era haber estado curando a Levi, para después todo volverse obscuridad. Y aún así, sin reconocer si aquello era real o no, la sensación del cuerpo del otro no le fue indiferente, a tal punto que colocó su mano en la mejilla del soldado, sacándole una mirada de sorpresa.

—Gracias.

Jean no supo cómo responder aquello y sólo atinó a fijar su mirada directo hacia la de Marco, quien le miraba por primera vez con verdadero agradecimiento en su rostro.

—No tienes que mencionarlo —desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza, dejando relucir un muy leve sonrojo que le sacó un bufido al otro.

La luz dorada que parecía envolverles hace unos momentos se desvaneció paulatinamente, hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Marco dormido entre sus brazos.

Soltando un largo suspiro, salió del agua y, con las capas que había usado para cubrirlo, lo dejó recostado sobre el pasto, para luego imitarle. Ambos demasiado absortos dentro de sus pensamientos, para notar la extraña presencia que los miraba desde hacía unas horas.

* * *

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó Hanji una vez dentro de la habitación de Levi, que se encontraba reposando tras el tremendo espectáculo que había tenido con Eren la noche anterior.

—No entiendo para qué preguntas siempre que ya estás adentro. —La chica sonrió al ver que su amigo se encontraba mejor y se sentó a su lado en la cama— ¿Quién te dio permiso de poner tu trasero sobre mi cama? —Ignorando sus palabras, revisó unas cuantas heridas sobre su cara que el tritón no había alcanzado a curar— Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda. No soy un enfermo inútil.

Aunque sonaran ásperas, Hanji le revolvió los cabellos, sacándole una mirada molesta al otro. Para ella, Levi era como un hermano y, a pesar de lo arisco y cortante que podía llegar a ser, sabía que en el fondo era alguien bastante solitario que buscaba protegerse del dolor que había experimentado a través de su vida.

—_Oh_, tienes razón —comentó la soldado, fingiendo seriedad—. Olvidaba que el capitán Levi Ackerman es mitad enano y mitad piedra. Él no puede sentir dolor.

Un puño directo contra su cara fue esquivado por la chica quien, entre risas, se hacía para atrás, evitando ser asesinada.

—No digas estupideces —siseó con cansancio, ante las ridiculeces de Hanji—. Soy el líder a cargo, no voy a dejar que mis hombres mueran por mi culpa.

Las risas de la chica fueron reemplazadas por un silencio que embargó el lugar.

—Jamás dije que dejarás a la gente a tu cargo morir —se acercó, para quedar nuevamente sobre la cama—. Yo sólo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que pasa contigo y cómo esto te está afectando.

Decir aquello sonaba bastante utópico en realidad: Nadie podía ser feliz en un mundo donde no sabes cuánto vivirás, si verás morir a alguien que te importa y, sobre todo, cuántas de esas muertes te tocará pasar la cuenta.

—Estoy bien. —Comentó tras unos segundos— Todo esto es sólo culpa de esos estúpidos mocosos con cola de pescado —cerró los ojos con cansancio. —En especial, el estúpido mocoso verde que aún le falta mi castigo final.

Tras unos segundos sin escuchar la voz de Hanji, el soldado sintió que algo no andaba bien y abrió los ojos, aún sentado sobre su cama.

—Oye, tonta —la miró unos instantes parada con algo entre sus manos— ¿Me estas escuchando o sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo? —La estúpida sonrisa que tenía la mujer le provocó una punzada en la cabeza, haciendo que tuviera que apretar las sienes con sus dedos.

—Lo siento, me perdí hace minutos —la mirada asesina que le dedicó Levi, hizo que Hanji riera de modo nervioso—, es que vi esto sobre tu buró y quería saber qué era. —Al enseñarle el collar que le había quitado al tritón, el soldado viró los ojos restándole importancia.

—_Ah_, eso. Se lo quité a Eren mientras peleábamos y el muy bastardo se quedó con mi pañuelo —una risa lunática se escuchó por el lugar, logrando sacarle un gruñido al soldado—. ¡Cállate, maldita, me duele la cabeza!

Casi sintiendo como su vejiga reventaba, la mujer hizo uso de su poco autocontrol y se contuvo.

—¡Eren es mi héroe! —Sonrió, recostándose bocarriba sobre la cama de Levi— No sólo es lindo y fuerte, sino que también hace que pase momentos tan divertidos al ver lo que te hace.

Dejando de lado el _evidente_ retraso de Hanji, el soldado se estiró para tomar sus analgésicos y por fin quitarse ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Ese mocoso no es ningún héroe —comentó, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la pastilla sobre sus labios, para después tomar un vaso con agua—. Sólo reacciona ante lo primero que pasa por su mocosa mente y termina por joderme. Pero ya verás cómo me _las-_

El soldado casi se ahoga al ver cómo la mujer sacaba una de sus bolsas esterilizadas y colocaba el collar dentro de él. Sin poder aguantarlo un segundo más, le soltó una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla de la cama y recuperar dicho objeto.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —Con una mirada inocente, Hanji lo miró sobre el borde de la cama— Si algo le llega a pasar a esta cosa, Eren jamás me regresará mi pañuelo.

A pesar de su enorme curiosidad por ver qué es lo que había dentro de esa concha morada, la científica desistió por su bien y por el de su integridad.

—Muy bien, prometo no tocarlo, si tú me prometes algo —Levi alzó una ceja ante el misterio que había en las palabras de la lunática de su amiga, esperando lo peor, como siempre—: Promete que te llevarás mejor con Eren.

—Ahora sí que perdiste el hilo de la realidad. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no era raro viniendo de ella.

—Haz un intento, por favor —se hincó, dándole una imagen bastante lamentable a los ojos de Levi—. Estamos tan cerca de obtener información que nos ayude con los titanes, pero no podemos hacerlo sin Eren.

El soldado soltó un fuerte suspiro, dándole la señal a Hanji de que había ganado.

—Pero si intenta algo estúpido, lo dejaré más frito que a los últimos titanes que investigaste.

No le importó lo que tuviera que agregar, la soldado estaba más que feliz de que hubiese accedido a su petición y lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes por ahora de Eren. Petra está tomando tu turno de esta noche —aquel "no te preocupes", había sonado rotundamente mal viniendo de su demente amiga; pero, a estas alturas, su suerte estaba echada desde que aceptó aquel trato—. Te quiero, descansa —comentó, tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando al capitán agotado de su presencia.

Analizó la última petición de Hanji, pidiéndole que descansara y eso deseaba. Pero, al cerrar los ojos, sabría que se toparía de nuevo con el mismo sueño; una y otra vez hasta quedar agotado más que físicamente, de manera emocional.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos instantes, deseando que se fuera… sólo por un segundo, sólo por esa mañana.

* * *

La noche cayó con rapidez, tanto que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Reiner para descansar todo lo que su cuerpo había tenido que soportar la noche anterior: _Golpes, gritos y hasta una acusación falsa. _

Hoy más que nunca deseaba no ser un soldado y ser parte de todos los civiles que vivían ignorantes pero cómodos dentro de su mediocre pensamiento de supervivencia. Pero lo cierto era que no había lugar a dónde regresar, no había casa, no había familia que lo acogiese y tal vez era por eso que se había mantenido en ese horrible lugar que era la legión.

—¿Reiner? —Escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante. Una voz que, sobraba decir, era de los pocos motivos por los cuales le daba gusto seguir vivo tras una misión difícil.

—Hola, Historia —hasta su nombre sonaba lindo, incluso viniendo de él—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

La chica le miró extrañada, acomodándose un morral con comida para el tritón y una bolsa extra con cosas que pensó que podrían gustarle.

—Creí que la señorita Hanji te lo había comentado —el soldado negó con la cabeza, sacándole una mueca incómoda a la rubia—. Verás, ella está preocupada por el experimento, ya que fuimos los únicos en no poder entregarle un registro la vez anterior; entonces, me sugirió que te ayudase temporalmente durante tus turnos. —Reiner se sintió inútil y de algún modo esto fue captado por la chica— Sólo será por un tiempo. —Comentó, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para darle ánimo— Ya verás que, cuando nos ganemos su confianza, lo harás muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo que estas palabras lo tranquilizaron, también lo alteraron mucho: Había luchado una vez contra Bertholdt y había sido suficiente para temerle a su fuerza y a sus molestos amigos. Pero, sin otra opción, los soldados abrieron el salón con la llave correspondiente y antes de que el chico pudiese ingresar, Historia lo detuvo con su palma.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, ante la expresión incómoda que tenía la chica, quien sólo miró hacia el suelo.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero… me gustaría entrar esta vez yo sola. —Creyendo que había hecho algo para molestarla, el soldado quiso replicar, mas esta se adelantó— No es porque no confíe en ti. Es sólo que quisiera hablar a solas con él… —hizo una pausa, mirando a través de la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta. —…Siento que está asustado.

Más que asustado, para Reiner no era más que un pretexto por parte del tritón para aliviar un poco su consciencia de todo lo que sus amigos y él habían hecho. Pero, nuevamente, no pudo negarle eso a Historia. Si ella se lo pidiera, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz.

—De acuerdo, dejaré que entres —comentó con un rostro serio—. Pero si escucho cualquier cosa sospechosa o que te ponga en peligro, entraré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa ante el gesto tan dulce de quien veía como su "amigo", preguntándose en ocasiones la razón por la cual Ymir lo odiaba tanto, siendo él alguien tan atento.

Con cautela, la chica adentró sus pasos al salón, notando cómo había cambiado su apariencia: _Desde las paredes pintadas de distintos tonos de azul —que gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba de un techo transparente podía apreciar—, hasta el contenedor que estaba frente a ella, el cual había sido llenado con arena en la parte inferior._

Al acercar sus pasos, unos sollozos se hicieron perceptibles dentro del lugar, hasta que los pasos de la soldado se hicieron notar.

—Disculpa _—_comentó la rubia, al notar cómo había interrumpido el llanto del tritón—, no quería incomodarte.

Con vergüenza, Bertholdt talló sus ojos para remover algunas diminutas perlas que habían quedado entre sus lagrimales y bajó el rostro con la intención de evadir a la humana.

Aprovechando el extraño silencio que se había formado hacía unos segundos, la chica sacó unas manzanas de su morral y las acercó al cristal del contenedor.

—Me dijo Armin que esta fruta te gustaba mucho —sonrió la chica en espera de que el otro la mirara—, así que te traje una roja, una amarilla y otra verde —mas esto no sucedió. Estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería entablar una conversación con el tritón, pero en realidad nunca se imaginó cuánto—. No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar —como si pudiese tocarlo a través del cristal, colocó su mano sobre éste. —Sé que estás asustado y lo comprendo.

Bertholdt se abrazó más de sus piernas y, justo cuando Historia se había rendido a establecer contacto con él, susurró:

—Lamento no ser una buena compañía —como si se tratase de un animal asustado, la rubia detuvo todo movimiento para evitar alterarlo—, es que hoy no me siento con ánimos de charlar —Bertholdt esperó que la chica se retirase después de escucharlo, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se sentó sobre el piso, quedando frente a él.

—Yo puedo escucharte, si quieres —ninguna de las acciones de ella se veían forzadas, pero ¿de verdad podía confiar en aquella humana?

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar el tritón—… puse en peligro a uno de mis amigos por mis tonterías y ahora _él_\- —sin poder evitarlo, su voz se quebró y se vio en la necesidad de esconder su rostro con sus manos para no llorar. A pesar de todo lo que había visto aquel día cerca del mar, Historia no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por él y lo dejó continuar— A veces, yo me pregunto: "¿Estaré en el camino de mis amigos para causarles todos estos problemas?", porque eso es lo que hago, causar problemas. —De nada servía que ocultase su rostro, cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo delataban a simple vista que estaba llorando.

Historia se acercó al cristal del contenedor y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que tú y yo no somos amigos, es más, ni siquiera somos aliados —bufó con ironía, ante lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Pero sé con toda seguridad, por lo que vi aquella vez, que eres alguien que estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos sin importarle el costo —el tritón bajó lentamente las manos de su rostro y miró atentamente a la chica. —Si eso es ser "un amigo que causa problemas", yo no le veo problema alguno.

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, fue que Bertholdt lo comprendió.

Lo que en realidad le había dolido del acto de Marco, era saber que lo había protegido sin que él pudiese hacer lo mismo por él, mas nunca pensó en las diferentes formas en las cuales se ayudaban los unos a los otros: Porque, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como Eren o tan hábil como Marco, siempre que alguno de los dos lo necesitaba, hacía a un lado sus inseguridades y se arriesgaba junto a ellos.

—Lamento no poder darte una respuesta del estado de tu amigo —habló Historia, sacando de sus pensamientos al otro—, pero te prometo que, en cuanto hable con Jean, le preguntaré por él. —Le sonrió, haciendo que el tritón se sintiera ligeramente más aliviado.

—¿Tú crees que esté bien?

En realidad, la chica sólo se había enterado del caso por Armin, quien de modo personal le había comentado que Jean había ido hacia el pequeño río para ayudar al tritón; pero que, después de unas horas, aún no sabía si lo había logrado o no. Así que no podía dar una respuesta ni siquiera cerca de lo que pasaba pero, si se trataba de Jean, confiaba en que lo había logrado.

—El soldado que cuida a tu amigo es muy amable en el fondo —afirmó con una mirada dulce, recordando lo áspero que podía aparentar ser Jean, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario—. Y estoy casi segura de que hará todo lo posible para ayudar a tu amigo.

Una sonrisa tímida afloró de los labios de Bertholdt, para sorpresa de Historia y de Reiner, quien había visto toda la escena.

—Muchas gracias… _ah _—hizo una pausa al no saber el nombre de la chica, sacándole una pequeña risa a la otra.

—Historia —completó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el tritón imitase su gesto—. Y, de ahora en adelante, yo te estaré viniendo más seguido por aquí —notando cómo las facciones en el rostro del tritón se habían suavizado, la chica abrió la segunda bolsa y sacó unas flores. —Espero no te moleste, pero te traje un regalo —al observar las flores a través del vidrio, notó que nunca había visto unas iguales a esas— ¿Te gustaron?

Al recibir un asentimiento de su parte, la rubia subió las escaleras que estaban pegadas al contendor y las dejó caer dentro del agua. Historia se encontró feliz de ver que su regalo le había gustado al otro y pensó que tal vez tendría hambre. Así que tomó su morral y comenzó a sacar las manzanas.

—Si te gustaron las flores, sé que te encantarán las manzanas que _elegí- _

El sonido de masticación, más la imagen de los tallos deshojados, le dieron a entender a la chica que él ya había comido.

—Gracias por las flores —sonrió, mordiendo una rosa blanca, haciendo que Historia se felicitara por haberle quitado las espinas—, estuvieron muy bonitas y ricas —comentó tras pasar bocado, recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de parte de la chica.

—Sí, veo que las disfrutaste.

Al parecer esas manzanas no serían comidas el día de hoy, por lo que la chica se sentó nuevamente frente al tritón y comenzó a comerlas en su compañía.

Por otra parte, Reiner había quedado casi en shock.

Historia le había dicho que no era su culpa que el tritón no interactuara con él, pero helo aquí, a lo lejos, mientras ellos comían manzanas y… flores, respectivamente.

Por ahora, él estaba muy lejos de pensar siquiera en un acercamiento con Bertholdt; pero, al parecer, la rubia sí podía y eso lo podría usar a su favor. Sonaba bastante retorcido pedirle consejos a Historia para hacer que el tritón lo besara y después salir con ella, pero ya no se le ocurría nada más.

La supuesta "apuesta" se había hecho y no pensaba perder.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**SofiaxD: **Gracias en verdad, bella, por tomarte el tiempo, me halagas. Así es, todos tienen el cabello larguísimo como sólo una sirena podría, me encanta esa idea de la androginia en los tritones.

**Anto13: **Hola bella(o), gracias por leer mis fantasías gays y que eso te agradara. Siento lo de tus ojos, espero te recuperes y te sientas mejor y ten la seguridad de que seguiré haciendo mi mejor trabajo para ustedes y mínimo se puedan distraer un poco con este fic.

**ZafiraNashteel11: **Claro que es una señal, chica, que la actualización sea el día de tu cumple. Los dioses se han abierto para que tú leas mi fanfic lleno de sirenas que las fucking amo, ¡como tú!

Lo sé, amo esas tres OTP, son bellísimas y me encanta cómo se complementan. En el anime, en realidad, son mega gays, fucking ukes y semes. Espero cumplir tus expectativas y gracias por leerme :)


	8. Fallos en la comunicación

**Beta Reader:** Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Les recomiendo visitar "Fanfics: Shingeki no Kyojin" en Facebook, es muy buena página y fue ahí donde recomendaron mi fanfic (casi lloro cuando lo vi).

En este capítulo habrá un OC muy lindo —a mi percepción.

**Dedicatoria para: **Mikraller, valenti43 y KathKolmer quienes me han estado apoyando mucho y de corazón les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por esta pseudoescritora.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Un Cupido Aburrido" de Min Akane Akatsuki.

Sin más me despido, ¡y a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

_"Fallos en la comunicación"_

* * *

—Buenos días —se anunció Petra, entrando al salón donde se encontraba Eren, quien, al sentir la luz, se removió con molestia sobre la arena para seguir durmiendo. Al no recibir respuesta, la pelirroja alzó una ceja y se acercó al contenedor—. Te traje algo de comer, así que ya levántate.

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe tras escuchar esto.

¿Quién rayos se creía esa humana para hablarle como si fuese su madre?

—Pues regresa después, porque no tengo hambre. —Dictó, molesto, recostándose de modo que su espalda diera hacia la humana.

Petra tuvo que tomar un gran respiro para no estallar en ese momento y aventarle la canasta de frutas en la cabeza.

—Vaya, es una pena que no tengas hambre —habló la mujer—, porque aquí el desayuno se da a las seis de la mañana y, de lo contrario, tendrás que esperar seis horas para la siguiente comida.

Fastidiado por los sermones de ésta, Eren se cubrió los oídos con sus palmas y respondió:

—No puedes obligarme. —Le retó con la mirada. —Y, si lo intentas, yo mismo te ahogo aquí.

Petra se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que tuviera ciento cincuenta años, Eren se comportaba como cualquier cadete de diecisiete o dieciocho, lo que la llevó a pensar que no valía la pena seguirle el juego; al contrario, debía atraparlo en este.

—Tienes razón, no te puedo obligar a comer —suspiró, rendida, haciéndole creer al otro que había ganado—, pero como yo sí tengo hambre, comeré en tu lugar. —Y acercando la única silla que había en el lugar, se sentó frente al tritón— ¡Provecho!

Dicho esto, la mirada de Eren se fijó en la canasta llena de granadas, fresas y frutos rojos que tenía sobre las piernas y no pudo evitar que un gruñido de parte de su estómago se hiciera notar. Esa humana estaba comiéndose 'su fruta' a propósito para hacerlo enojar, mas no lo lograría. No cuando tenía ese orgullo guerrero que varias generaciones anteriores a él le habían heredado. Simplemente_ no-_

—_Mgh_, están muy ricas —rió la pelirroja, limpiándose el rastro de jugo que tenía en la boca a causa de morder una granada.

—¡Pues claro que están ricas! ¡Es mi comida! —Alzó finalmente la voz, golpeando repetidas veces el cristal para detener a Petra.

—_Oh_ vaya, ¿ahora si es "tú" comida? —Bufó la chica, para meterse una fresa a la boca— Creí que no tenías hambre.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó lo suficientemente enojado, como para que Petra comprobara que había logrado su cometido.

—De acuerdo, te daré tu comida —dijo la chica, tras parar de comer la fruta—, siempre y cuando lo pidas de forma amable y diciendo "por favor".

Eren se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada, con molestia.

—¿Por qué tendría que agradecer que nos den de comer? —Habló con veneno en cada una de sus palabras— Ustedes nos querían tener prisioneros y aquí estamos.

Eren parecía tener un punto muy válido a decir verdad; pero, si pusieran las cosas en la balanza, ambos bandos eran culpables de actos terribles, así que era un empate.

—Es verdad lo que dices —comenzó la chica, mirando la canasta—, pero también es verdad que esta comida es un lujo para nosotros aquí y considero justo mínimo un "_gracias por la comida-" _—Al dirigir su mirada al otro, notó cómo imitaba sus gestos y sus palabras con una mano como si se tratara de una marioneta. —¡Es suficiente! —Gritó con la cara completamente roja, sobresaltando un poco al tritón— Si no puedes pedir las cosas como se debe, entonces esperarás hasta que sea la siguiente comida y, si tampoco puedes hoy, será hasta mañana. —Antes de abrir la puerta, la chica se giró por última vez— Espero que para la próxima vez puedas ser un poco más humilde.

El tritón se mordió el labio, indeciso de lo que debía hacer, pero al ver que Petra iba en serio, gritó:

—¡Espera!

Y la humana, ante su sorpresa, le obedeció. Expectante ante lo que tenía para decirle, lo miró, aún sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

—Te escucho. —Presionó un poco al tritón, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Eren sintió sus orejas calientes y la cara roja pero, si quería comer, al menos por hoy debía hacerlo.

—Gracias… por la comida… —aquello había salido a penas como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la mujer cerrara la puerta y se acercara al contenedor de nueva cuenta. Había sido una odisea para el orgullo de Eren decir estas palabras y, aunque habían sonado un tanto forzadas, era un avance.

—Lo hago con gusto —sonrió de manera muy sutil y sacó otra bolsa —de la cual el tritón no se había percatado—, para llenar la canasta con la fruta faltante. Al sentir su peso, la mujer subió por las escaleras del contendor y con cuidado la dejó caer dentro del agua, donde Eren la recibió gustoso.

Esperando a que terminara de comer, Petra se sentó de nueva cuenta sobre la silla y observó al tritón comer en silencio. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero él tenía unos ojos muy bonitos que contrastaban perfectamente con unas piedrecillas verdes enredadas en su cabello.

—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que también le gustaban mucho esas frutas —rompió el silencio de manera súbita la soldado—, sólo que él era un poco más bajo… y sus ojos eran de un café muy claro —esto último susurró para sí misma, como si hubiese recordado algo con profunda tristeza y nostalgia.

—¿Era tu pareja? —Respondió Eren, sin muchos ánimos de seguir el hilo de la conversación. Petra soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza.

—De quien te hablo es de mi hermano menor, Brontis —la manera tan intensa en la que miró al tritón incomodó al otro. Al notarlo, Petra acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y bajó la cabeza, apenada—. Disculpa —comenzó a decir. —Me perdí unos momentos entre los recuerdos de mi familia.

"Familia", pensó Eren.

¿Cómo estarían todos ahora que habían sido capturados?

¿Estaría todo como antes, con Mikasa tratando de aprender las mismas técnicas de Mike en combate?

¿Su cuñada se preocuparía como de costumbre y discutiría con su hermana durante unas cuantas horas, para terminar reconciliándose en un abrazo?

Un bufido escapó de sus labios al recordar esto y, al mismo tiempo, por haberlo olvidado al convertir todo en una rutina, sobre la cual creía tener asegurado ver lo mismo todos los días.

—Nosotros… —susurró el tritón, vacilando entre sus palabras—… ¿recordaremos a nuestra familia como tú lo haces?

Con parte de estas palabras, Petra sabía que se refería si volvería al mar o no; pero, dadas las circunstancias, no lo sabía y ver el rostro tan vulnerable del otro le afectó.

—En realidad… yo espero que puedas encontrarte con tu familia —su mirada de un color casi dorado se perdió durante unos instantes—, es por eso mismo que no deseo que recuerdes a tu familia como yo lo hago.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Aunque no lo había expresado tan explícitamente, sabía que algo muy grave le había ocurrido al hermano de aquella humana, por lo que —aún con ese carácter tan impulsivo— preguntó con el mayor respeto que tenía en esos momentos para ella:

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Sorprendida de que el otro estuviese interesado, miró el rostro del tritón y dejó que sus memorias —por más tristes que fuesen—, llegaran a ella.

—Mi hermano tenía quince años cuando ingresó a esta legión, con el deseo de ayudarnos en la lucha con los titanes —conforme llevaba el relato, su voz se apagaba más y más dándole un tono ronco, que hacía sonar sus palabras como graves—. Era bastante impaciente cuando pedía algo y solía sacarme de mis casillas. Pero era mi hermanito y lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo…

La mujer tuvo que hacer una pausa mientras hacía su cabeza para atrás, evitando que el dolor y las lágrimas se desbordaran por su cara. Eren, creyendo que había dicho suficiente, quiso detenerla; pero un sollozo seguido de estas palabras interrumpió su acción.

—Un día los titanes invadieron nuestro territorio y él, como buen soldado, defendió su hogar —finalmente las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, deformando sus facciones con dolor. Uno que, sin querer, había calado muy profundo dentro de Eren—. No lo supe hasta que tocaron a mi puerta y me dieron su uniforme cubierto con sangre y un acta de defunción que me decía cómo había muerto, pero no todo lo que él había sufrido tras ser comido por _esos- —_un hipido, seguido de un grito, resonó por el lugar— _¡Esos asquerosos monstruos!_

Deduciendo que se refería a los titanes, Eren guardó silencio y dejó a la humana llorar.

Se preguntó: ¿Qué pasaría si su hermana estuviera en la misma situación? Y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse con violencia. El tritón —en un acto raro en él— se acercó lo más que pudo al cristal y colocó su palma frente a Petra.

Con el rostro empapado, la pelirroja miró al otro quien con la mirada decía "lo siento mucho"; pero, al ser incapaz de decirlo, simplemente trataba de demostrarlo.

Un extraño retrato vino a Eren al ver a la humana llorar tan desconsoladamente y, _ese _retrato, fue el de su madre. No fue capaz de ignorar el extraño parecido que, así como le dolía, hacía que quisiese acercarse un poco más a ella. Tras unos hipidos más, el llanto de Petra cesó y, aceptando gustosa el gesto del otro, un sentimiento cálido se adentró en su pecho.

—**(1)** Pero también, creo que hay algo de cierto en la frase que dice: "en lo más terrible de la tormenta, siempre habrá un pájaro que te guíe" —sonrió al fin, con el rostro desahogado y sus ojos en calma—. Y, al parecer, yo encontré el mío. En el mismo lugar que durante años, culpé de la muerte de mi hermano; yo encontré a _ése_ alguien que me guía bajo esta terrible lluvia.

Con la ironía en cada una de sus palabras, el tritón abrió sus ojos, como si acabase de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

—¿Ese "pájaro" del que hablas… es alguien que amas? —Creyendo haber usado sus palabras adecuadamente para evitar ser descubierta, la cara de la pelirroja se puso roja de la vergüenza— Ya veo… —comentó como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de la mujer. —¿Y cuándo fue que se casaron?

Para ser alguien que no estaba muy inmerso en el mundo de los humanos, Eren parecía tener bastante información sobre los compromisos y el matrimonio, hecho que llamó su atención.

—En realidad… —pensó sus palabras a modo que el otro pudiese entenderle—… Él y yo aún no lo hemos decidido.

Eren se quedó estupefacto frente a ella. Tal vez no había considerado que así como _los tritones y sirenas curativas_ no podían enamorarse ni casarse, existieran humanos que optaran por ese camino de manera intencional.

—Qué lamentable. —Susurró el tritón, bajando la cabeza y Petra, sin saber si sentirse ofendida o feliz de que entendiera su situación, reiteró:

—No es que no queramos —expresó nerviosa—, lo que sucede es que estamos llevando las cosas con calma y pues… sí lo hemos pensado, pero también vemos lo que ocurre dentro de los muros y eso no ayuda mucho.

Pero, en lugar de convencer al otro, sólo logró sacarle un suspiro.

—La excusa perfecta para evitar el compromiso —negó con desdicha—. Qué conveniente.

Ahora sí, Petra se mostró indignada.

—Eso no es cierto, Auruo y yo_ no-_

—¿Auruo? —Interrumpió el tritón— Creí que hablabas del _enano. _

La soldado no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a quién se refería y de inmediato negó.

—El capitán Levi y yo sólo mantenemos una relación de líder-subordinado y nada más.

Esto pareció aliviar a Eren de algún modo, quien, con un gesto en su rostro, le restó importancia.

—_Ah_, bueno —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa divertida—. Si es así, todavía tienes opción de ser feliz en esta vida —de nueva cuenta, el sarcasmo tan intrínseco en las palabras del otro, no supo tomarlas como halago o insulto para el capitán.

—Cambiando de tema —comentó Petra—, hablé con Armin y me comentó que el estado de tu amigo mejoró. —Eren se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado el único tema que había estado rondando en su cabeza— Hoy en la noche haremos una visita a un lugar y ahí podrás verlo.

Por primera vez, de manera genuina, Eren la miró y musitó:

—Gracias.

Petra no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle, para después recoger sus cosas.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Con esa sensación agradable en su pecho, la soldado retiró sus pasos y salió del lugar con una sonrisa. Posiblemente había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero esto definitivamente había abierto otros canales de comunicación con Eren y… algo más.

* * *

—Oye, Jean —llamaba Armin al de cabello castaño, sacudiéndolo un poco por el hombro—. Despierta, ya amaneció. —La voz persistente del rubio, más los primeros rayos del sol, despertaron al soldado y a un invitado que dormía entre sus brazos, con dificultad.

Después de haber llevado a Marco cerca del río, regresó para dejarlo dentro del tanque pero, al volver, se sorprendió de ver cómo la apariencia del lugar había cambiado. Se quedó observando a los soldados remover el concreto del techo con cuidado y después colocaron una especie de vidrio que hacía que la luz pudiera filtrarse.

Agradeció dicho cambio —con el tritón aún cubierto por las capas de la legión entre sus brazos—, ya que así no tendrían que volver cerca del río y pasar por tantos problemas. Recargó su espalda sobre una pared, para evitar estorbar y no se percató en qué momento el cansancio lo venció. Así, con Marco hecho un bulto de telas pero durmiendo apaciblemente —o al menos eso creía—, se quedó hasta el amanecer.

Rápidamente, quitó las capas del cuerpo del tritón —quien, tras tallarse los ojos— miró a Jean, somnoliento.

Como si se tratara de una inspección, el soldado le alzó los brazos y parte de su cola.

—Ah, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó Armin, mirando de manera extraña el comportamiento de su amigo quien, sin desviar su atención, le respondió:

—Estoy asegurándome de que no esté herido —respondió, tomándole el rostro al tritón y girándolo en diferentes direcciones para verlo mejor— Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del agua y no sé qué pueda llegar a pasarle —al acercar su rostro demasiado hacia el de Marco, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, provocando que ambos se alejaran súbitamente con vergüenza.

Armin observó cuidadosamente cada una de las expresiones y acciones de los dos, y opinó:

—¿Qué no era más fácil preguntarle directamente cómo se sentía?

Jean analizó estas palabras por un segundo y se sintió como un completo tonto.

Marco, al notar su expresión, sonrió tranquilamente.

—Estoy mucho mejor —sin saber a quién agradecerle, se dirigió a los dos soldados—, gracias por ayudarme.

Tras ver el estado en el cual se encontraba el de cabello castaño, Armin rectificó:

—Yo sólo le ayudé a Jean a poder salir de la legión —sin saber la intención de su comentario, el soldado contrario lo miró—. Si hay alguien a quien debas agradecerle por estar mejor, es a él.

Jean hizo una mueca de molestia, tras sentir la mirada de Marco sobre él. Odiaba las escenas emotivas y ésta, por ejemplo, estaba a punto de convertirse en una.

—Yo_ te- _

Previo a que pudiera completar su oración, la mano del soldado sobre la boca del tritón lo calló.

—Antes de que quieras agradecerme y desearme toda la felicidad en este mundo lleno de hermosos cielos grises y titanes devora-humanos —señaló, hundiendo su dedo en el pecho lleno de pecas del tritón—, déjame decirte que esto que hice fue_ por- _—ahora fue Jean quien no termino su frase, asustando un poco Marco y Armin.

—¿E-Estás bien? —Preguntó Marco, sin estar seguro de su reacción; más un fuerte empujón que lo hizo rodar en el piso y las manos del soldado sobre su boca para salir corriendo del lugar, fueron su única respuesta.

Reaccionando un poco tarde, el tritón dorado quiso ir tras él para ayudarlo, mas el tener nuevamente su cola de pez se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes por él —habló el rubio, adivinando las intenciones de Marco—. Seguramente el viaje le sentó mal e irá a descansar —sonrió, para después quedar a la altura del tritón— y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dicho esto, Armin se colocó de espaldas a Marco para subirlo sobre su espalda y llevarlo hacia el contenedor.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subir las escaleras con sus brazos, siendo ayudado por el tritón —de manera voluntaria—, quien trataba de apoyar su cola sobre los escalones para facilitarle el trabajo. Una tarea que para cualquier soldado le hubiese tomado tres minutos, al rubio le tomó casi diez minutos; por lo que después de lograr que Marco entrase al contenedor, recargó su espalda sobre el cristal.

—Gracias por la ayuda —habló el tritón tras el cristal, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del soldado.

Unos momentos más tarde —y habiendo superado las náuseas que ésta acción le había provocado—, Armin tomó una canasta llena de duraznos y mangos y se giró hacia el otro.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Antes de que Marco contestara su pregunta, un fuerte gruñido de su estómago habló por él, logrando sonrojarlo— Tomaré eso como un sí. —De nueva cuenta, el rubio subió las escaleras y dejó caer la fruta dentro del contenedor.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese bajar las escaleras, Marco sacó su cabeza del agua y le llamó:

—¿No quieres un poco? —Estiró su mano sobre el agua para darle un mango.

Armin, impresionado de la amabilidad del tritón, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Son todos tuyos. —Tras terminar de comer, Marco juntó los desperdicios de la fruta con sus manos y se las hizo pasar al humano— Lamento lo sucedido la otra noche —comentó, tras unos segundos de silencio. —No sabíamos que ustedes tenían _ese_ tipo de "creencias".

Marco no supo si aceptar esa disculpa o no, dado el énfasis con el que había dicho estas palabras.

—No son "creencias nuestras" —se defendió— **(2)** Ustedes creen que, porque tienen artefactos más avanzados, sus ideas son mejores a las nuestras y son tan arrogantes que no observan que, todo lo que tienen, viene de la naturaleza.

El rubio se mostró confundido ante sus palabras; pero, más que querer llevarle la contra, se interesó por las ideas tan arraigadas que éste tenía.

—Dame algunos ejemplos —alentó al tritón y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Hay muchos que puedo darte… —hizo una pausa, para llegar directo al punto que quería—… pero creo que, sin duda, alguna podría empezar por _esos_ aparatos con los cuales vuelan sobre el muro que da hacia el mar.

Curioso de saber que ellos llevaban tiempo observando algunas de las acciones que hacían cerca del muro María con el equipo tridimensional, comentó:

—Me imagino que vas a comparar el equipo tridimensional con algún ave o algo por el estilo —trató de adivinar.

—No creo que se puedan comparar con algún ave —mas no acertó— Ellas siempre saben a dónde se dirigen y con qué objetivo lo hacen… —miró, por un momento, el techo transparente que reflejaba parte del cielo. —Ustedes, en cambio, están muy lejos de estar en la dirección correcta —divagó nuevamente—. **(3)** Tal vez por eso ahora son _pichones_, que tienen la posibilidad de abrir finalmente sus ojos y guiar a todas esas aves que han estado perdidas.

Las ideas de Marco no eran lo que Armin esperaba, pero sin duda; se sorprendió por lo observador que era.

—Probablemente, en el fondo, todos somos _pichones_ —comentó el rubio, soltando un largo suspiro— y de alguna manera queremos ser esa siguiente generación que cambie las cosas en el mundo. —Marco se alegró de encontrar a alguien que entendiera su sentir y sonrió —Me encantaría seguir escuchando lo que tienes para decirme —agregó—, espero que no te moleste que los llevemos a otro sitio sólo por esta noche. —Al ver el rostro consternado del tritón, agregó para su tranquilidad— No te preocupes, sólo les compartiremos algunas 'cosas' que usamos por aquí y estaremos de vuelta sin problema.

Marco, a diferencia de sus amigos, era alguien que amaba el conocimiento. Muchas veces eso le había llevado a cuestionar muchas de las costumbres 'irrazonables' que tenía su gente; en su caso —al ser un tritón curativo—, las constantes prohibiciones que habían entorno a su crianza.

Había una verdad que era casi irrefutable para él y ésa era: "No juzgar sin conocer la otra parte de la historia".

Y ésta era su oportunidad.

* * *

Tras una semana difícil para los soldados, finalmente Historia y Reiner habían logrado entregarle un registro a la señorita Hanji, quien al ver los resultados, había ordenado —para felicidad de la rubia—, seguir acompañando al otro en sus visitas, hasta que Bertholdt se habituara.

—¿Bertholdt? —Llamó Historia, buscando con la mirada al tritón, quien se levantó de la arena, aún somnoliento.

—Buen día —bostezó, estirando su cuerpo y devolviéndole una leve sonrisa.

Historia no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo al verlo con el pelo enmarañado; pero, en lugar de esto, sacó una canasta con su desayuno.

—Te traje unas peras —comentó, sonriente, subiéndose por las escaleras del contenedor—. Sé que te gustarán.

Mientras que Bertholdt trataba despejar su sueño, el soldado que miraba —casi excluido— la situación desde la puerta. No sabía qué clase de intenciones tenía el otro con Historia; pero, en caso de que quisiera pasarse de la raya, tendría que vérselas con él.

Regresó su vista con la intención de seguir espiando. Sin embargo, el escuchar un grito proveniente de la chica lo alteró.

—Tranquila —habló el tritón azul, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos y notara cómo no había resbalado dentro del contenedor—. Todo está bien.

La rubia se fijó sobre que había caído y fue así que percibió un hermoso y duro cristal, con Bertholdt sosteniéndolo desde abajo. Un alivio se formó en su interior y, justo antes de que pudiera agradecerle, la puerta del salón se abrió de manera abrupta.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó Reiner, acercándose a paso firme hacia el contendor, golpeando el cristal con fuerza— ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Sin poder evitarlo, las manos del tritón comenzaron a temblarle y el cristal comenzó a fracturarse, haciendo Historia cayese dentro del contenedor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el rubio subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se aventó al contenedor. La chica, por otra parte, sólo veía al Bertholdt esconderse en una esquina, agachando la mirada y eso le dolió.

Tras ser tomada por el rubio y puesta "a salvo" fuera del tanque, éste le preguntó acompasando su voz:

—¿Estás… bien? —Mas la chica, con un rostro serio, ni siquiera lo miró— Te resfriarás si te quedas así, déjame ir por unas toallas _para-_

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Reiner se sorprendió del tono que había usado, mas accedió. Y fue antes de que pudiese preguntarle si todo estaba bien, cuando la chica agregó: —Aquí no. Vamos afuera.

Intrigado de lo que ella tuviera para decirle, ambos salieron del salón experimental, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué sucede? —Habló tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de la chica, quien se mordió el labio. Aquella acción fue bastante atractiva para el rubio, quien, esperaba que aquel gesto fuesen nervios o timidez por parte de ella.

—Eres… —comenzó a decir, ante la mirada expectante del soldado —… ¡Eres un salvaje sin sentimientos! —Mas, al parecer, no fue así. —¡Bertholdt me salvó de caer al agua y, en lugar de agradecerle, llegas y lo acusas de algo horrible! —Gritó, con la cara roja de enojo— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

A Reiner no le agradó para nada la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia él, sobre todo cuando defendía a alguien que no lo merecía para nada.

—Es muy fácil olvidar todo lo que ellos hicieron cerca de la costa, ¿no es cierto? —Alzó levemente su tono de voz, para escucharse más firme— Sólo con venir y ser "relativamente" amable, ¿crees que me olvidaré de que casi intentó matarnos?

La mirada de Historia se apagó por unos instantes, entendiendo perfectamente su punto.

—Lo sé, yo también estuve ahí —respondió, con frustración.

—¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes?

Esta respuesta tardó más en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, la rubia no sonó para nada convencida.

—Lo hago por el experimento —quiso dar la plática por terminada, esquivando la presencia de rubio, mas éste la detuvo.

—Ésa no es la razón y tú lo sabes.

Historia abrió los ojos consternada y, sin poder sopórtalo un segundo más, se aferró a las mangas de la chaqueta del soldado.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con su cabello—. Cada vez que intento ver a Bertholdt como una amenaza, algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así y me asusto.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —Preguntó Reiner, al verla tan alterada.

—¡Me asusta, porque siento que no voy a poder detener este sentimiento hacia él y eso terminará por echar a perder el experimento! —Al soltar toda su frustración, incluso su respiración se escuchó entrecortada, por lo que trató de controlarse— Yo sé que tú no me crees —susurró, soltándose finalmente del agarre que tenía en el soldado. —Pero yo creo firmemente que él, lo único que necesita, es alguien en quien confiar —alzó su rostro para mirar al otro—, y yo sé que nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Reiner no supo cómo reaccionar a la petición, encontrándose en un dilema entre el cual Bertholdt le desagradaba y, por otra parte, quería ver a Historia feliz.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Suplicó la chica, tomándolo de las manos y supo que sería _su_ _maldito fin_.

—Sí —asintió sin mucho ánimo—, lo haré.

Historia no pudo evitar dar saltos alrededor de él, abrazándolo de la manera más fuerte que pudo. Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Reiner, quien al sentir el cuerpo de la chica mojado sobre el suyo, se imaginó cosas no tan puras.

—¡Ya lo verás! —Sonrió exaltada, separándose del chico— ¡Seremos el mejor apoyo que Berth podrá tener!

Y, a pesar de que quiso compartir su alegría, Reiner no pudo.

* * *

**Registro de Petra Ral:**

"El comandante Erwin nos dio la orden de llevar a los tritones a una cabaña a unos cuantos metros de la legión, la cual está ubicada dentro de un pequeño bosque. Ese lugar nos ha servido durante algún tiempo para guardar muchos aditamentos de emergencia, además de ser una buena ubicación para discutir temas importantes y de discreción.

Pero esta noche, en especial, servirá para algo que hemos denominado como **(4)** "choque cultural" y tratará de lo siguiente: _mediante objetos que se consideran como "cotidianos o normales", se tratará de insertar a los tritones dentro del medio social y cultural de los humanos._

Esto deberá ser tratado con sumo cuidado ya que aún hay cosas que desconocemos de ellos y que podrían resultar amenazantes o extrañas para su integridad. Es por eso que, como un apoyo extra, estarán otros soldados resguardando la cabaña para así evitar otro percance como el experimento anterior. A su vez, se contará con la ayuda directa de la señorita Hanji, quien nos dirá si esto procederá o no.

Esperamos que todo salga bien en esta ocasión y que, tanto Eren como el capitán, puedan dejar sus diferencias a un lado y llevarse mejor".

* * *

Tras una puerta de una letrina, Reiner escuchaba por quinta vez las arcadas de Jean sobre la taza del baño al vomitarlo todo. Llevando ahí parado más de media hora, el rubio decidió tocar finalmente la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Oye, Jean —le llamó—, yo sé que te sientes mal y eso, pero si llegamos tarde el capitán se va a molestar.

Como si el otro no lo supiera, se limpió los rastros de suciedad de su boca y abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

—¡¿Y tú crees que me divierto mientras se me sale el estomagó por el maldito caño?! —Al verlo mejor, el rubio se percató de su palidez extrema, además de los espasmos de su cuerpo— ¡Ya sé que vamos tarde, _carajo_!

Pensándolo mejor, no creyó que fuese buena idea que Jean fuese en aquel estado a la misión.

—Rayos, te ves fatal —recalcó sorprendido Reiner—. ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

El de cabello castaño, con dos capas de ropa encima, negó con molestia.

—No hay nadie —susurró con la garganta ardiéndole de tanto vomitar—. Al parecer, tuvieron una emergencia y no sé cuándo regresarán.

—Es cierto —suspiró el rubio—. Lo había olvidado.

Siguiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta trasera de la legión, los espasmos en el cuerpo de Jean se convirtieron en agudos escalofríos que no hacían más que nublar su vista. Pensó en todo lo que había ingerido durante esa precisa semana y, con asco, recordó la pasta gris que servían en el comedor de la legión.

—Maldita gorda y su asquerosa comida mataperros —escupió con odio, casi a punto de llegar hacia los salones experimentales, donde pasaría por Marco.

—Joder —se quejó Reiner, estirando los brazos con cansancio—, desde que empezó toda esta investigación, estoy hecho polvo.

Sabiendo de antemano que lo que más le pesaba al rubio era ya no tener tiempo para salir con ese montón de chicas —que, por alguna razón, siempre se arremolinaban sobre él—, el soldado de cabello castaño susurró:

—_Mujeriego_.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos súbitamente al escucharlo, pero no se molestó, al contrario, miró de pies a cabeza a su compañero, para después soltar un bufido a modo de burla.

—¿Y eso me lo dice quien vive pegado a las faldas de su madre? —Le confrontó— Por favor, no me hagas reír, _Jean-boy._

Kirschtein maldijo el día en que su madre vino a visitarlo y, frente a todos, usó el apodo con el cual solía referirse a él de niño.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Desvió la mirada, molesto, mas esto no paró las burlas del rubio.

—¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu madre para venga a ayudarte?

En ese momento, Jean se dio cuenta de que, si no podía defenderse de manera física, lo único que le quedaba era aplastarle el orgullo a Reiner.

¡Y vaya que sabía cómo hacerlo!

—No necesito llamar a mi madre para humillarte —sonrió de medio lado—. Con que llame a Marco, es suficiente para ver tus mocos embarrados sobre el piso como la vez anterior.

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció casi al instante y ambos quedaron peligrosamente uno del otro.

—¿Por qué deberías de llamarle? —Preguntó con intimidación en sus palabras— ¿Es acaso que no eres suficientemente fuerte para defenderte solo?

Las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron estáticas, sin emitir otro gesto que no fuera de desprecio. Y fue justo cuando una puerta de los salones experimentales se abrió, que esa atención fue interrumpida unos instantes para observar al tritón dorado —cubierto nuevamente por el uniforme de la legión— y a Armin.

Los ojos de Marco se enfocaron un leve instante sobre los de Jean y, antes de que pudiese decir alguna cosa, un golpe se estrelló sobre el estómago del soldado, tirándolo contra el piso.

Rápidamente, el tritón se acercó para auxiliar a Jean, quien se sobaba el estómago con fuerza para evitar vomitarse ahí mismo.

—Eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca a tiempo. —Señaló Reiner, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento para retirarse de ahí, mas un agarre sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó Marco, como si de un reclamo se tratase.

—Eso no te importa, así que ya deja de _molestar- _

Un fuerte jalón por parte del tritón, desbalanceó al otro.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Alzó la voz, apretando su mano contra el brazo de Reiner— ¡¿Cómo piensas dejar a tu amigo en ese estado, después de que _tú_ lo golpeaste?!

Al escuchar el comentario del tritón, el soldado sonrió, irónico.

—_Oh_, por favor —negó con la cabeza sin poderlo creer—. Ahora resulta que todos ustedes —dijo, refiriéndose a los tritones— son los salvadores que nos protegerán de nuestras desdichas. —Esta vez, Reiner fue quien tomó del brazo a Marco para jalarlo contra sí— Pues que te quede claro… que yo no soy tan imbécil como los demás —dijo esto para mirar a Armin y Jean. —Ahora, ¡suéltame de una buena vez!

Sin acatar de inmediato la orden de Reiner, el tritón giró su vista hacia Jean —quien era ayudado por Armin— y respondió:

—Antes necesito que hagas algo por mí —justo antes de que abriese de nuevo la boca, el agarre de Marco se tensó tan fuerte que casi lo hizo caer—. _Eso, _si no quieres que te calcine el brazo.

Frente a la mirada atónita de todos, un ligero rastro de humo empezó a salir de la mano que sostenía a Reiner, quemándole la piel y arrancándole un gruñido de dolor.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —Gritó el rubio, tratando de zafarse— ¡Suéltame!

Cansado de la situación, Marco empujó al soldado contra el piso, quien de inmediato revisó su brazo para ver una leve quemadura sobre él.

—Entonces escucha lo que te diré a continuación —le miró desde arriba, con una mirada que asustó a los presentes—: Dile a tu capitán que me sentía un poco débil y que tus amigos se quedaron a cuidarme. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. —Antes de que pudiese darse la media vuelta, un pensamiento vino a la mente del tritón —_Ah_, y una última cosa —se giró para quedar de nuevo frente al soldado—. Olvídate que vuelva a usar mis poderes para curar tu desagradable persona, otra vez.

Reiner le miró con desprecio, mas al ver nuevamente su brazo, no objetó nada más y se alejó.

Jean miró con asombro a Marco y se preguntó si era parte de la fiebre que ya lo acechaba, o de la manera en la que podía ser tan amable y a la vez tan firme cuando algo le disgustaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó el tritón al soldado de cabello castaño, recibiendo una sonrisa cínica como respuesta.

—He estado peor —y, justo después de decir esto, un fuerte tirón sobre la capa de Marco —mas el sonido del soldado vomitándole cerca de su hombro—, se escuchó.

El tritón, sin moverse, le dejó terminar y acarició su espalda tras unas arcadas más.

—D-Discúlpame —susurró avergonzado el soldado, con la cara cubierta de sudor—. Vomité sobre tu cabello.

El tritón no pudo esperar más al ver su estado y miró a Armin con el mismo semblante de preocupación.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos recostarlo? —Preguntó, tras quitarse su capa y ponerla sobre los hombros de Jean.

El rubio pensó en llevarlo a los dormitorios, pero podían ser vistos y tendrían problemas.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a la enfermería —sugirió Armin—. En este momento no hay nadie y es lo que nos queda más cerca.

—Bien —asintió Marco, cargando a Jean sobre su espalda—, vamos hacia allá —y, dejando guiarse por el rubio, siguió el trayecto.

* * *

Por otro lado, Reiner caminaba con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, sin percatarse de su camino. No sólo el brazo le ardía como los mil demonios, sino que sabía que, al llegar tan tarde, recibiría una fuerte llamada de atención por parte del capitán.

Los soldados que ya se encontraban reunidos cerca de la puerta, esperando por el tritón dorado y los tres cadetes; cuando, al fin, uno de ellos hizo aparición.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Preguntó con voz grave Levi, mirando cómo detrás de Reiner no había nadie más— ¿Y dónde rayos está el tritón y los demás?

La mirada curiosa de Bertholdt se posó sobre el rubio, quien tratando de mantener su compostura, respondió:

—El tritón se sentía un poco cansado —dijo, tratando de sonar convincente—. Jean y Armin se quedaron cuidándolo.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, tras escuchar su contestación.

—¿Y para eso nos dejaron esperando tanto? —Miró a Reiner, tras subirse a su caballo— Esto se merece un "sano correctivo" para ustedes.

La última vez que había dicho esto, el mayor los había obligado a Jean y a él a limpiar las letrinas usando un cepillo dental, por lo que no se imaginaba lo que le deparaba ahora.

Buscó su caballo con la mirada y se encontró con Historia sosteniendo las riendas de éste.

—Te guardé un caballo —sonrió la rubia y, por unos instantes, el soldado sintió toda su frustración irse.

—Muchas gracias —le devolvió el gesto, acariciando su cabeza; pero, antes de que pudiese montarlo, fue detenido por la misma.

—¿No te olvidas de alguien?

Sin entender a quién se refería, miró en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía y se encontró con la figura de Bertholdt, escondida entre las sombras con la capa de la legión cubriéndole el rostro.

Antes de que pusiese replicar, los quejidos de Eren, seguidos de la voz molesta del capitán, no se hicieron esperar:

—Súbete ya o se hará más tarde. —Ordenó a secas el mayor, estirándole una mano al tritón para subir a su caballo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo —respondió por tercera vez durante la discusión—. Yo quiero irme con Petra. —Señaló a la mujer, quien apenada ante su superior, negó con la cabeza y agitó sus manos.

—Pues es una pena —contestó Levi, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por ambos brazos y lo recostaba bocabajo sobre el caballo, con las piernas y la mitad del torso colgando—, porque sólo pueden ir dos personas en un caballo y ella ya va con alguien.

Con todo el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, el tritón miró de mala gana a Auruo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Auruo de mala gana ante el gesto de Eren— ¿Necesitas una fotografía mía o te me vas a quedar viendo durante más tiempo?

Antes de que Eren respondiese, el mayor giró su caballo, sacándole un quejido al mocoso tritón de ojos verdes.

—Pongámonos en marcha.

Tras la orden del mayor, Historia tomó a Bertholdt de la mano y lo guió hacia Reiner. De inmediato, tanto la postura como la mirada del tritón se tensaron y, al notarlo, la rubia le dio un pequeño tirón de su mano.

—No te preocupes, _Berth_ —tanto el soldado como el otro se sorprendieron de escucharla hablar con aquel diminutivo para su nombre—. De ahora en adelante, tanto él como yo te vamos a cuidar —sonrió, dirigiéndole la mirada al rubio. —¿No es así, Reiner?

La mirada del tritón se posó tímida sobre el humano, quien, tras soltar un largo suspiró, asintió sin opción alguna.

—¡Genial! —Alzó un poco la voz, para después subirse a su caballo y darse la media vuelta.

Bertholdt miró al caballo sin saber qué hacer. Si bien los había visto en un par de ocasiones, no entendía para que le ponían unas cuerdas alrededor del hocico, además de una especie de silla.

Al ver cómo el otro no tenía ni idea, el soldado lo tomó por la cintura, sacándole un respingo y lo subió al animal.

—Sujétate. —Ordenó el soldado, colocándose frente al tritón, mas su indicación había sido que se sujetase de las correas y no de su espalda, a la cual se aferraba con fuerza.

"Excelente", pensó al percatarse de esto y encender unas pequeñas lámparas de petróleo que guiaron su camino dentro del bosque.

Bertholdt miraba asombrado el lugar que, si bien no era muy grande, si no lograbas ver por dónde pisabas podrías caer o perderte en cuestión de segundos. Y dicho pensamiento se comprobó cuando el caballo pisó una piedra en un mal movimiento, logrando desestabilizarlo y que, por impulso, el tritón tomara al soldado por los hombros.

Un quejido salió de sus labios y, creyendo que había hecho demasiada presión, el moreno le preguntó:

—¿Te hice daño? —El soldado negó, sin mirarle a los ojos, pero el tritón supo que era mentira. Después de debatirse si seguir presionando con el tema o no, Bertholdt finalmente se decidió a insistir— ¿Puedo ver? —Susurró lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado por el otro, quien se quedó pensativo unos instantes, para después asentir. Dándole luz verde, el tritón removió parte de la capa que cubría sus brazos y, tras una observación cuidadosa, notó las marcas de unos dedos sobre su piel.

Delicadamente pasó sus dedos sobre la quemadura, cuando la voz del otro se hizo notar:

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó de pronto— ¿Acaso vas a curarme o algo por el estilo?

Bertholdt negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que cristalizaba las puntas de sus dedos.

—Yo no soy como Marco —musitó, haciendo que el soldado hiciera una mueca de disgusto al recordar al tritón dorado—, pero creo que puedo ayudar.

De la manera más delicada que se puede tratar una herida al estar sobre un caballo, pasó sus largos dedos sobre la quemadura, dejando un rastro de cristal sobre ésta. Reiner, con asombro, notó cómo el ardor había desaparecido; y, tras cubrirse con la capa, giró su rostro:

—Gracias.

La cara del tritón se puso roja y, con vergüenza, escondió su rostro tras la espalda del soldado.

—No hay problema —musitó. E Historia, quien miraba la escena a una distancia prudente, sonrió.

El resto del camino, los soldados permanecieron en silencio, mientras que Eren —con el cuerpo entumido al tener los pies y parte del torso colgando del caballo— llamó a quien conducía el caballo.

—Oye, Levi —giró su cabeza, para mirarlo mejor— ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos allá? Es que siento la cabeza pesada y creo que es porque la sangre se está acumulando. —Al ver cómo era rotundamente ignorado por el otro, el tritón comenzó a patalear con desesperación, logrando alterar un poco al caballo y por consecuente al soldado.

—¿Quieres parar con todo tu escándalo de una buena vez? —Le ordenó, tras mirar cómo su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro, al igual que su cabello— Estamos en medio de una misión, _mocoso tonto._ Guarda silencio.

Eren ni siquiera le respondió. Al contrario, sólo giró su cabeza para ver en la dirección en la que iban pero, al intentarlo, sintió algo atorado sobre su cabello.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron con una cabaña que estaba custodiada por Erd y Gunter. Todos se bajaron de sus caballos tras atarlos a un árbol, a excepción de Eren, quien jalaba su cabello con fuerza.

—Nos están esperando allá dentro —habló el capitán—, ¿por qué te tardas tanto?

Al acercarse más al tritón, Levi notó cómo su cabello —al ser tan largo—, se había atorado de algún modo entre **(5)** el estribo y **(6)** guardapiernas. Sin otra opción, el mayor sacó su navaja y se acercó hacia al otro, quien, al creer que cortaría su cabello, se removió como poseído para evitarlo a toda costa.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas- _agh_! —En un movimiento brusco de su parte, se había lastimado, lo suficiente para sacarle un gemido de dolor.

—¡No te muevas, maldición! —Alzó la voz, molesto de ver cómo el otro, al no confiar en él, le había dado un fuerte tirón.

Al encontrarse sin otra opción, por primera vez Eren obedeció al humano y, tras escuchar cómo algo caía contra el pasto, finalmente pudo liberar su cabeza.

—Gracias —musitó sin mucho ánimo, creyendo que el otro había tenido que cortar parte de su cabello, mas al tocar su cabello, notó que no era así.

—Tu cabello debe ser algo más importante que tu cabeza, si es que lo cuidas tanto —irrumpió el capitán, tirando unos cachos de cuero de la silla, que había tenido que cortar para liberarlo—. Espero aprendas a comportarte y no causes más alboroto —y, en un gesto raro de su parte, le revolvió el cabello, causándole una extraña sensación dentro de él. Sintió una mirada sobre él y, al girar su cabeza, se percató de que era Petra, quien le sonreía de modo divertido.

Ignorando el gesto, Eren ingresó a la cabaña junto a Levi y el resto, donde Hanji ya los aguardaba con un gran impaciencia.

—Los estábamos esperando —sonrió, acercándose a los tritones y abrazándolos con efusividad, haciendo que éstos se mirasen entre sí—. Esperen. ¿No hace falta el lindo tritón que cura a los demás?

Levi negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—Se sentía mal. —Comentó a secas el capitán— Ahora, ¿puedes empezar con lo que sea que quieres hacer?

La líder, de inmediato, tomó a los tritones de las muñecas en un gesto efusivo y los colocó frente a una larga lona verde.

—Espero que vengan con la mente abierta —les miró sin parpadear, exagerando cada uno de sus movimientos—, porque esta noche les daremos una clase especial, sólo para ustedes dos.

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) **La frase original es de **Alejandro Jodorowsky **y dice así: _"En lo más terrible de la tormenta, siempre hay el canto de un pájaro para darnos seguridad"._

**(2) **Aquí no usé nada de la frase, pero me inspiré en mayor parte por su significado. Es de la película de **Pocahontas** y dice así: _"Tú piensas que las únicas personas que son de verdad, son las que se ven y piensan como tú. Pero si caminas en los pasos de un extraño, verás que puedes aprender algo nuevo"._

**(3) **Durante las primeras jornadas de su existencia, los pichones son ciegos. Es por esto que usé esto como analogía de la gente que es incapaz de ver su propia realidad.

**(4) Choque cultural: **término utilizado para describir la ansiedad y los sentimientos (de sorpresa, desorientación, confusión, etc.) causados en un individuo por el contacto con un medio social totalmente distinto. Se relaciona frecuentemente con la incapacidad de asimilar una cultura diferente, creando dificultades en saber qué es apropiado y qué no.

**(5) Estribo: **son piezas, generalmente metálicas, de formas diversas que permiten que el jinete de un caballo introduzca los pies en ellas para afianzarse mientras cabalga. Fijados a la silla de montar, permiten una mayor comodidad, tanto para la cabalgadura como para el jinete.

**(6) Guardapiernas: **una pieza de cuero que es parte de la silla de montar y sirve para colocar las piernas sobre éste.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Fraches:** Gracias por tu bello comentario y me enamoro de cuando a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo. Jamás dejaré este fic inconcluso y creo hasta saber cómo lo terminaré. Tus halagos son más que valiosos y por supuesto que te tengo en cuenta.


	9. Debilidad

**Beta Reader: **Nicot.

* * *

**Notas:** Una aclaración muy importante, en esta historia tanto el RiRen, JeanMarco y ReiBerth, son las parejas principales. Cada una tendrá su desarrollo muy distinto a la otra.

**Dedicatoria para:** Jime (que promueve mi historia de perversión), a Anto13 (que se hizo una cuenta nueva para escribirme) y Mitsuko, quien es prácticamente mi coach personal.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"I'll Be Seeing You" de HorseFreckled Girl. Es JeanMarco y la chica escribe genial. Apoyen las historias buenas y llenas de creatividad :)

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

_"Debilidad"_

* * *

Al llegar a la enfermería, Marco y los soldados se encontraron con un nuevo dilema.

—Está cerrada —suspiró Armin, con decepción, tras dar vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. El tritón miró de reojo a Jean y colocó la mano sobre su frente: Tenía fiebre—. Esperen un segundo. Voy por las llaves.

Marco calculó el tiempo que esta tarea le tomaría y cómo la salud del soldado empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

—No hay tiempo —susurró, siendo escuchado por Armin, quien detuvo sus pasos para ver cómo el tritón bajaba a Jean de su espalda y palpaba la puerta de la enfermería.

—Marco, ¿qué es lo _que-_?

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, el tritón impulsó su cuerpo y, usando su hombro derecho, abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

—Creo que así es más rápido —aclaró Marco, cargando nuevamente a Jean sobre su espalda ante la mirada incrédula del rubio—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, tras ver la expresión paralizada del soldado, sobre lo que solía ser la puerta de la enfermería.

—Sólo…démonos prisa —respondió sin un ápice de emoción, rogando que el capitán no se enterara de lo sucedido.

Tras el lamentable "incidente", ingresaron a la enfermería que se encontraba casi en penumbras. Como un recurso rápido, Marco usó un poco de su energía y alumbró lo más que pudo el lugar con una de sus manos. Se sorprendió al ver el lugar lleno de botellas de diferentes tamaños, además de las grandes repisas con objetos tan extraños que ni siquiera supo cómo llamarles.

—Aquí podemos recostarlo —indicó el rubio, recorriendo una de las cortinas que separaba las camillas.

Con cuidado, el tritón recostó al soldado sobre ésta y acercó la mano que tenía iluminada hacia su rostro. Los ojos de Jean se entreabrieron con cansancio, al percibir la luz y miraron fijamente a Marco; quien, tras ver su estado, se dirigió a Armin:

—Necesitamos algo para poder alumbrar un poco más.

El rubio miró a su alrededor con la poca luz que el tritón le ofrecía y, sobre uno de los escritorios, encontró una lámpara con un poco menos de la mitad de petróleo para alumbrar. Sin alguna otra opción, el soldado le facilitó el artefacto al tritón, colocándolo cerca de un mueble y haciendo su visión un poco mejor.

—Iré a la bodega para ver si hay más petróleo —anunció el soldado al percibir cómo Marco tan concentrado, revisando a Jean.

—Antes de que vayas, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —Curioso ante la petición del tritón, el rubio asintió— No sé qué tipo de medicina usen los humanos, pero quería saber si cuentan con algo parecido a las plantas o hierbas medicinales.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Armin le respondió:

—Hay una pequeña botica con muchas plantas para uso médico —comentó, vacilante—, pero he de decirte que desconozco muchas de sus propiedades.

—De eso no te preocupes —le restó importancia el tritón—, tan sólo necesito que busques una planta llamada **(1) **equinácea y un poco de agua fría para bajar la temperatura del cuerpo.

Armin se impresionó ante el conocimiento que Marco parecía tener, a pesar de una apariencia tan "salvaje" por así decirlo.

—¿No sería más fácil si sólo usases tus poderes para curarlo?

—Sería genial que nuestros poderes pudiesen hacerlo todo por nosotros —respondió con una sonrisa que, más que parecer alegre, parecía melancólica—, pero lo cierto es… que nadie en este mundo tiene todo el poder, ni todo el conocimiento para salvar a todo aquel que se cruza por su camino. —Cada una de las partes analizó estas palabras en su respectivo contexto—…¿No crees sería aterrador ser capaz de hacerlo todo, sin necesidad de aprender algo nuevo?

Armin no respondió a esta pregunta, mas la mantuvo dentro de su mente como si se tratase de alguna clase de augurio.

—Sobre ese mueble hay unos trapos y una pequeña jarra con agua —señaló, tajante, para dar por finalizado el tema—. Sería buena idea que los mojaras para colocárselos sobre la frente y bajarle la fiebre.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta dejando a Marco sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

El tritón comenzó por quitarle la capa y después las ropas para estabilizar su temperatura, cuando la mano del soldado lo detuvo.

—Tengo… frío.

Con la poca luz había tenía, pudo notar el rostro del soldado de cabellos castaños cubierto de sudor y los escalofríos que su cuerpo emitía.

—Lo sé —susurró, para continuar desvistiéndolo—, pero si no te descubro puedes empeorar.

Sin otra opción, Jean cerró nuevamente sus ojos durante unos instantes, escuchando el sonido que hacía el tritón al escurrir un poco de agua sobre unos trapos. Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios al sentir la humedad de la tela sobre su torso, limpiándole el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo.

—Tus manos… —arrastró las palabras el de cabello castaño— son muy… suaves.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó en los labios de Marco.

—No dirías lo mismo de estar más consciente —bufó, tras remojar nuevamente el trapo y colocarlo sobre la frente de Jean. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, podía notar lo afilado de su nariz, lo claro de sus cabellos y lo blanca que era su piel…

… En realidad, todo lo contrario a él.

—Agua… —musitó el soldado, entreabriendo nuevamente sus ojos para mirar hacia la persona que ya no lograba distinguir frente a él y la luz de la lámpara se iba debilitando cada vez más.

El tritón reconsideró si seguir usando sus poderes para poder ver mejor el entorno que desconocía y darle de la misma agua con la cual lo había estado limpiando, mas le pareció demasiado grotesco. Fue entonces, que decidió ir a buscar agua limpia y, justo a un lado de una vitrina, encontró un barril lleno de ésta.

No estando muy seguro de los distintos instrumentos y demás vasijas que podía usar para darle de beber el agua, el tritón optó por recoger un poco entre sus manos y llevarle el líquido hasta la boca.

—Jean —le llamó, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia la cama—, necesito que abras la boca para que te dé el agua.

Al escuchar esto, el soldado intentó alcanzar lo que —para su percepción— era una mancha borrosa y, en dicho acto, derramó toda el agua sobre la cama.

Marco soltó un fuerte suspiro debatiéndose entre hacer o no lo que le venía en mente para ayudarlo, escuchando de vez en cuando los gemidos febriles que hacía el otro, ante la intensa sed y deshidratación. No habiendo encontrado otra solución, el tritón sumergió nuevamente sus manos dentro del agua; pero esta vez, se llevó el líquido a la boca con la intención de darle de beber al chico.

Se acercó con lentitud y, mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo que diría Eren de estar en su lugar: _"Déjalo morir, se lo buscó por idiota"_, seguramente.

Sin ánimos de extender más el incómodo ambiente, Marco se inclinó hacia la boca de Jean pero, justo antes de tocar su boca, el soldado se removió, incómodo.

—Huele a… —el tritón detuvo su acción para mirarlo atentamente—… huele a _podrido._

Al alejarse un poco de su cuerpo, Marco cayó en cuenta de que se refería al olor que Jean, _precisamente,_ le había dejado al vomitarle parte del cabello y de su cuerpo. Pensó en escupirle el agua en el rostro al decir semejante tontería; pero, en lugar de esto, decidió castigarlo acercándose lo más que pudo con semejante hedor y le dio de beber desde su boca.

Al sentir el líquido cayendo, Jean entreabrió un poco la boca dejando que un poco de agua resbalase por su comisura. El sabor de la boca de Marco era tan dulce y suave como los duraznos que comía, por lo que no tuvo problemas en beber hasta la última gota con gusto.

Habiendo logrado su cometido, el tritón se intentó separar de la boca del soldado, pero una mano sobre su nuca se lo impidió. Los ojos de Marco se ampliaron, con desconcierto, intentando separarse lo más que podía del cuerpo contrario, mas al sentir la lengua de Jean deslizándose lentamente para llegar hasta lo más profundo de su boca, paró en seco.

—_¡Mgh! _—Un gemido salió de la boca de Marco, irremediablemente, mientras que el humano trataba de impregnarse de todo el sabor que encontraba con su lengua. El tritón se sintió abochornado de ser besado por alguien que estaba en medio de un delirio febril, mas al transcurrir los segundos, dicho contacto se empezó a volver placentero… y le asustó.

No podía explicar en realidad cómo es que había terminado sobre Jean, ni cómo sus labios parecían estar sincronizados a los ruidosos sonidos que el otro formaba al querer succionar algo de su boca, simplemente se había perdido en algún punto donde ya no razonaba y se estaba dejando llevar.

—Je-Jean… —le llamó con la voz menos firme que tenía, lográndose separar unos instantes de la boca del chico; quien, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía o _con quién_, unió nuevamente sus bocas, enredando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos de Marco.

En un momento de lucidez, el tritón se preguntó: "¿Qué pensaría su gente al verlo compartir un beso con alguien que no sólo era de otra especie, sino era un _humano_?". Él, quien debía ser tan recto, servicial y abnegado para el bien de los de su especie, estaba rompiendo todas las reglas con alguien que —para hacerlo aún peor—, ni siquiera lo deseaba.

Pero se hallaba tan perdido, tan extasiado por esta nueva sensación, que ni siquiera le importó seguir hasta que unos pasos se escucharon cerca.

—¿Marco? —Fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Armin llamarle que se dio cuenta de que la luz de la lámpara se había apagado y había estado todo el tiempo a obscuras. Rápidamente se quitó de encima de Jean y se arregló tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo que podía en esos momentos— Disculpa la tardanza. —Comentó el rubio con una lámpara nueva entre sus manos y un frasco con la hierba que le había solicitado— La bodega era un desastre y no encontraba lo que me habías pedido- —al observar más de cerca la apariencia del tritón, notó su respiración un tanto alterada—¿Estás bien?

Sin saber lo que había dado esa impresión al soldado, el tritón sonrió para calmar sus nervios.

—C-Claro que estoy bien —respondió, fingiendo sorpresa—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Los ojos azules del chico le miraron detenidamente, para después, observar a quien yacía sobre la cama.

—Nada importante, en realidad. —Marco se sintió aliviado de escucharle decir esto y suspiró con tranquilidad— Espero haber traído la hierba que me pediste. —Añadió, al mismo tiempo que destapaba el frasco y se lo entregaba en sus manos, al saber que no entendería lo que decía la etiqueta.

El tritón colocó un poco de la hierba sobre su mano y, al ver los pétalos rosados, supo que era la indicada.

—¿Tendrán algo con lo cual pueda mezclar un poco de agua y la equinácea? —Preguntó Marco.

Armin alzó un poco su lámpara y visualizó una enorme vitrina con cosas que podían servirles. Esta vez fue el rubio quien —al ver el desastre con la puerta— sacó con cuidado un mortero y mezcló los ingredientes.

Marco siguió muy de cerca los movimientos del chico; cuando, al extraer el líquido con un extraño objeto, preguntó:

—¿Para qué sirve _eso_?

Armin, sin perder de vista la presión que mantenía sobre el bulbo de la pipeta, le respondió:

—Sirve para transferir líquidos. O, en este caso, para que Jean pueda tomarse la mezcla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Además de lo "útil" que pudo ser este comentario varios minutos atrás, cuando tenía la boca del soldado sobre la suya, Marco pensó en todo lo que desconocía de los humanos y que, muy a su pesar, era bastante valioso.

—Oye, Armin —le llamó nuevamente, una vez que vio que había terminado de darle el líquido al soldado—, ¿crees que alguna vez ustedes puedan enseñarme un poco más acerca de su medicina?

El rubio no pudo responder de inmediato a esta pregunta. Sin embargo, le dejaba curioso el conocimiento que éste poseía y que podría serles de mucha ayuda.

—Hablaré con la señorita Hanji para ver qué podemos hacer.

El tritón sonrió en agradecimiento, para después pasar su mirada hacia Jean.

—Se ve mejor —expuso con alivio el tritón, al ver que la fiebre había desaparecido casi en su totalidad gracias a la equinácea—, pero más vale cuidarlo de cerca por ahora.

Con los ojos hinchados de cansancio, el rubio tomó una de las sillas que había en el lugar y se sentó cerca de la cama de Jean.

—Será una larga noche —bostezó el soldado—, espero que el capitán y los demás lo estén pasando mejor que nosotros…

* * *

—Espero que vengan con la mente abierta, porque esta noche les daremos una clase especial, sólo para ustedes dos. —Dicho esto, Hanji quitó la lona que cubría una serie de objetos que esperaba emocionara a los tritones tanto como a ella… mas esto no ocurrió— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, un tanto decepcionada de ver la mirada indiferente de los otros sobre el lugar. —¿Acaso no les gustó? —La mirada que puso a continuación hizo sentir mal a Bertholdt, quien, en un intento por fingir interés, tomó un objeto alargado y de punta gris; pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Eren se lo arrebató de las manos.

—No es que no nos gustara —respondió el tritón verde, causando interés en los presentes—. Lo que sucede es que ya sabemos para que funciona cada cosa de este lugar y eso nos aburre.

El tritón azul miró las orejas de su amigo, que a penas y se veían gracias a lo largo de su cabello y notó que estaban rojas.

Estaba mintiendo.

—Bueno, si tanto sabes de nuestro mundo —irrumpió Levi, tras dejar que el tritón tuviese su momento de atención—, ¿por qué no nos dices para qué funciona cada cosa?

—No hay problema —se alzó de hombros y, prestando atención al lápiz entre sus manos, comenzó—: Este objeto es… —pasó su mirada a Bertholdt en busca de ayuda; pero, al ver cómo el otro la desviaba, frunció el ceño. —Es… un palo para limpiarte la nariz.

Antes de que pudiese introducírselo, el capitán se lo arrebató bruscamente de las manos, sacándole un puchero de molestia.

—Más bien, eso es algo que un anormal como tú haría —le golpeó la cabeza con el objeto—. Esto es _un lápiz _—señaló. —Y sirve para que puedan escribir todas las tonterías que les vengan a la cabeza —tomando unas hojas que había sobre una mesa, le pasó una a cada tritón— Ahora inténtenlo.

Posterior a la orden, los tritones se sentaron en unas sillas y comenzaron a hacer trazos sobre las hojas. Curioso de lo que hacían, Auruo intentó acercarse para ver lo que dibujaban, mas la expresión molesta de Eren se lo impidió.

—Creo que ya está. —Sonrió de manera tierna el tritón azul, pasándole su hoja a Historia.

—A ver… déjame revisarlo… —Al voltear la hoja, la chica se encontró con un dibujo de un Bertholdt hecho de palo con un lápiz en su mano derecha, tomando con su otra mano la pequeña figura de una niña.

—La de la izquierda eres tú —señaló el tritón y, sin poder evitar soltar un grito enternecido, la chica le abrazó.

—Aprovechado. —Susurró Reiner desde una esquina, con los brazos cruzados al ver la escena.

Mientras que todo era felicidad por parte de los otros, Hanji se cubría la boca con ambas manos, para evitar reír al ver lo que Eren había dibujado.

—_Mocoso _—le llamó el capitán, quien sostenía la hoja tan fuerte al punto de arrugarla—, ¿qué putas es esto? —Señaló con su dedo el dibujo de un Eren que era tan grande que ocupaba la mayor parte del papel, aplastando con uno de sus pies a un pequeño hombrecillo de mirada aburrida.

—Dijiste que los lápices servían para dibujar cualquier tontería —contestó, tras pararse de la silla—, por eso te dibujé a ti.

Antes de que Levi pudiese romper el dibujo, Hanji se lo arrebató de las manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Es evidencia —dijo entre risas, sacándole un bufido molesto al capitán.

Ya se las pagaría.

La noche transcurrió de manera rápida ante la infinidad de objetos y nuevos conocimientos que habían adquirido. Los tritones por un momento, desearon que Marco estuviera con ellos para que pudiese apreciar lo mismo, ya que era el más curioso entre los tres.

—Me gusta mucho esta cosa —sonrió Eren, estirando su cuerpo con Bertholdt recostado a un lado de él—, ¿cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

—Es una _cama _—respondió con fastidio el capitán, siendo la quinta vez que el tritón hacía la pregunta.

—Es muy cómoda —se removió sobre el colchón—. Creo que voy a querer una de estas "camas" dentro de mi tanque, en lugar de la arena. —Se levantó para quedar sobre el colchón, notando así lo elástico que era.

—Eren, no hagas eso —le advirtió Petra—, te puedes caer.

Mas el tritón, _como siempre_, ignoró por completo cualquier advertencia y continuó su acción, brincando más fuerte.

—No me caeré —comentó, ofendido—. Soy un guerrero con muchos años de entrenamiento y obviamente yo sería incapaz de cometer una estupidez _así- _

De un momento a otro las patas de la cama se rompieron, sobresaltando al tritón azul, quien rápidamente miró hacia la dirección en la que su amigo, había caído.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntó, alterado, al ver a Eren en una posición extraña con su cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Sí… estoy bien —alzó un pulgar como única opción, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Levi.

Su venganza se había completado.

—Parece que dentro de poco amanecerá —comentó Petra, haciendo que los demás mirasen hacia la ventana—. Debemos irnos.

Antes de que los soldados realizaran cualquier movimiento, Hanji se colocó como una loca frente a la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

—¡Aún no pueden irse! —Gritó la científica— ¡He reservado lo mejor para el final! —Como si se tratara de un perro hambriento, la mujer no parecía hacer otra cosa que inyectar sus ojos llenos de angustia sobre Levi, quien al ver el _patético_ acto que estaba montando, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.

—Más vale que sea bueno. —Con la aprobación del capitán, los demás suspiraron con desgano. En verdad deseaban irse a descansar.

Los soldados se sentaron en diferentes sillas que estaban repartidas sobre el lugar, mientras que Hanji preparaba lo que parecía ser _un proyector casero_ —que constaba de una lámpara dentro de una caja de madera y que, gracias a su luz, hacía que las imágenes se proyectaran sobre un largo trozo de manta frente a ellos.

—A continuación, les enseñaré unas imágenes y necesito que me digan si las han visto antes o conocen su nombre. —Esperando a que los tritones estuvieran de acuerdo, la científica dio paso a colocar la primera lámina a través de la luz.

Durante unos instantes, Eren y Bertholdt observaron la imagen con curiosidad, pasando sus dedos a través de la proyección, con la intención de poder tocarla.

—Es sólo un reflejo —explicó Petra—. Todo lo que se ve sobre la manta es sólo una imagen ampliada.

Comprendiendo un poco de sus palabras, los tritones observaron la imagen detenidamente, siendo Eren el primero en responder:

—Eso es _el cielo._

Recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación por parte de Hanji, pasó a la siguiente lámina.

—¿Pueden decirme qué es esto?

Esta vez, Bertholdt fue quien contestó:

—_Una arboleda. _

Observando que ya habían tomado el ritmo del experimento, Hanji decidió pasar unas cuantas imágenes más que pudiesen ser cotidianas para los tritones, siendo cada una de ellas reconocidas con facilidad.

—Lo han hecho muy bien —sonrió la científica, con la atenta mirada de los originarios del mar sobre ella—, ¿qué les parece si subimos la complejidad? —Dicho esto, mostró una imagen de un soldado usando el equipo tridimensional.

Los tritones miraron la imagen de manera detallada habiendo reconocido el objeto, mas no su nombre.

—Eso es un aparato con el cual ustedes vuelan cerca de los muros —habló Eren—, también lo usan para matar a los titanes.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de lo mucho que podían aparentar no saber; pero que, al parecer, era todo lo contrario.

—Siguiente imagen —repitió su acción, cambiando de lámina.

Esta vez los ojos de los tritones se ampliaron como si tuviesen la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Conozco esos animales —señaló con su dedo el tritón azul—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban…? _¿Carabelos? ¿Carallos…?_

—¡Caballos! —Alzó la voz Eren al tener la respuesta correcta— Son caballos y ustedes los usan para ir más rápido. —Agregó, victorioso, como si se tratase de alguna clase de juego que ganar. Habiendo transcurrido un poco más del tiempo predispuesto, Hanji se dispuso a mostrar unas últimas imágenes.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, una lámina equivocada se mezcló con las otras.

—Lo siento, parece que me he equivocado de-

—_Jeringas… _—respondió de inmediato Eren con una expresión fija sobre la proyección.

El lugar quedó en un profundo silencio, al mismo tiempo que los ojos verdes del otro recorrían cada línea de aquel dibujo, desconectándose por unos momentos.

—¿Eren? —Le llamó con voz suave Bertholdt, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y que al parecer lo había hecho reaccionar.

Como si saliese de un trance, el tritón verde giró su rostro hacia los humanos y, apretando sus puños, susurró:

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa…? —La pregunta quedó en el aire, justo como la fría brisa que se colaba por un pequeño agujero de una ventana.

—Sólo digan que tienen que ver con los titanes y los dejaremos. —La intervención tan brusca y abrupta por parte de Auruo le hizo recibir un codazo por parte de su pareja. Y, aunque parecía ser algo justo, la expresión desolada que los tritones tenían sobre el rostro los desconcertó.

—Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hablan —musitó el tritón azul—. No saben las consecuencias que podría traer a nuestro mundo si los titanes llegasen a desaparecer.

De pronto, el ambiente se había hecho mucho más denso y los rostros de los presentes, confusos.

—No creo que nos puedan traer peores consecuencias de las que ya vivimos aquí dentro. —Dictó tajante el capitán, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Eren— Lo mejor es que nos digan eso que saben y así podamos liberarlos hacia donde _pertenecen-_

—¡Capitán! —Gritó Historia, al instante en que Eren había tomado al soldado por las solapas de su camisa con una fuerte presión.

Estaba furioso, tanto que el mismo Levi tuvo que tomarlo de las manos con una mirada amenazante, para contenerlo.

—Ustedes no tienen idea por cada una de las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar para sobrevivir en el mar. —Reclamó, con las manos temblándole al igual que sus palabras— ¡Lo perdimos todo! —Jaló con más violencia el cuello de Levi. —¡Nuestra familia, nuestra forma de vivir! ¡Y todo gracias a _que-!_

—¡Eren!

Antes de que otra palabra pudiese salir de su boca. El tritón verde paró en seco deshaciendo el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Levi, agradeciéndole a Bertholdt de haberlo llamado justo a tiempo.

—Tomaremos un descanso. —Ordenó secamente el capitán, con la mirada llena de rabia sobre Eren. Con dicha situación, lo mejor fue que todos se tranquilizaran antes de volver a legión.

Con los ánimos por el suelo, Bertholdt recorrió con cautela la cabaña, encontrándose con un objeto que no había alcanzado a apreciar. Al notar su especial atención sobre aquel artefacto, Historia miró a Reiner con una sonrisa que el otro supo _perfectamente_ lo que significaba.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, tocándose el puente de la nariz con su pulgar y su dedo índice—, pero tú vienes conmigo.

Ambos soldados se acercaron hacia el tritón azul; quien, al no notar su presencia con anterioridad, se sobresaltó un poco. Notando que no había interacción por parte del rubio y el otro, la chica empujó de manera suave al soldado en busca de que fuese él, quien diese el primer paso.

Los ojos de Reiner viajaron hacia el fonógrafo que estaba sobre una pequeña mesilla y que, de manera errónea, el tritón acercaba su oreja hacia **(2)** la corneta.

—Si quieres que funcioné, no lo lograrás de ese modo.

Obedeciendo sus palabras, Bertholdt despegó su oreja y dejó que el soldado tomase **(3)** la manivela para darle cuerda. Un hermoso sonido se escuchó por la cabaña, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes se dejaron embelesar un poco por el sonido que hacía el disco de vinilo al ser tocado por la punta de la aguja.

Notando cómo el humor del tritón había cambiado, la rubia se acercó hacia a él y, con un ligero toque sobre su brazo, le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta la música? —Con un rubor sobre su rostro, éste asintió, dándole una idea a la chica y que, por supuesto, incluía a Reiner— Tal vez podamos llevarte uno de éstos a tu salón.

Ante la abrupta respuesta de la otra, Reiner le miró sorprendido.

—Tranquilo —respondió, al ver su expresión—, todo sea para que los tres podamos llevarnos mejor.

Ésa no era la verdadera queja del soldado, quien en realidad no sabía cómo es que harían para llevarse dicho objeto hacia la legión y que les permitiesen usarlo.

—_Ahm_… —un ligero balbuceo se escuchó, proveniente de Bertholdt, quien ante su nerviosismo tenía la mirada gacha y se halaba algunos mechones de su cabello para destensarse—… Gracias por esa "música"… Es muy bonita.

Aprovechando que el otro estaba levemente inclinado, Historia revolvió su cabello en un gesto dulce, recibiendo un bufido molesto por parte de Reiner.

—Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para que estés lo más cómodo posible en el tiempo que pases con nosotros.

La frase de la chica quedó dentro de la mente del tritón, pensando si en verdad eso sería posible —dadas las circunstancias— y una sensación de ahogo vino a él.

* * *

Por otro lado, las cosas entre Levi y Eren no estaban mejor. Y, de no estar Hanji ni Petra, ya se habrían sacado los ojos, ahí mismo.

—Eren —le llamó la pelirroja de manera suave, haciendo que el tritón, recargado con los brazos cruzados, le mirase—. No deberías enojarte así con el capitán. Verás, él es un tanto tosco cuando se trata de temas que nos ponen en riesgo, pero en el fondo es buena persona.

Al no recibir respuesta —más que un puchero molesto por parte del tritón—, Auruo intervino:

—Cuando alguien te habla, debes poner atención, _mocoso_ —el usar el mismo apelativo con el cual Levi se refería a él no hizo más que enfurecerlo más.

—Tú no me mandas —contestó Eren, haciéndole honor a su apodo.

En un intento por responderle de manera rápida, el hombre mordió su lengua con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó al tritón.

—Eso te pasa por estar molestando a Eren —suspiró con molestia la chica, acostumbrada ya, a este tipo de incidentes por parte de su pareja.

—Pues entonces no seas tan blanda con él —replicó, una vez recuperado—. Es por eso que no puede controlar sus impulsos y se porta como un malcriado.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Eren en los instantes en los que ellos dos discutían. De no ser porque eran humanos, casi hubiese jurado que eran casi las mismas riñas que sus padres y él solían tener con frecuencia debido a su mal carácter.

Ajeno a la situación, una sonrisa se formó entre sus labios, siendo interceptada por Levi, quien lo miraba a lo lejos.

—¿Listo para disculparte? —La voz de Hanji a sus espaldas le hizo chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

—No pienso disculparme con alguien que no entiende la situación por la que pasamos. —Respondió, orgulloso y firme, como sólo él podía. Pero, contrario a la actitud idiota que esperaba de Hanji, ésta colocó una mano sobre su hombro, que llamó su atención.

—Tal vez dices eso porque aún no conoces su parte de la historia —susurró, mirando el rostro ahora relajado del tritón, que miraba atento a la riña entre Auruo y Petra—. Pero estoy segura que, si das el primer paso, él podrá hacerlo con nosotros igualmente.

Levi se sintió parte de un matrimonio forzado en donde debía tener la clásica y estúpida conversación para que todo estuviese decente. Y sí, cabe recalcar "decente", porque no veía la forma en que pudiese llevarse del todo bien con Eren. Antes de que comenzase a acercarse al tritón con nada de agrado, escuchó a Hanji decirle: "Trátalo bien y no lo molestes", como si necesitara saber _lo_ _obvio_.

Una vez que Levi se paró frente a Eren, la pareja de soldados se miró entre sí y se marchó. Ni Eren, ni él, dijeron nada durante los tres minutos que duraron con la espalda contra la pared y con la mirada desviada uno del otro.

Sin poder soportar la necedad del tritón un segundo más, finalmente, el capitán comenzó:

—Escucha _moco- _—notando el semblante molesto de Eren, el soldado rectificó—: Escucha, _Eren _—enfatizó su nombre, con dificultad. —Si queremos que esta "relación" funcione, de algún modo tenemos que aprender a llevarnos mejor, y para eso necesito que dejemos de pelar cada que tú y yo nos encontramos.

Al ver al capitán en su poder, el tritón no dudó en hacer uso de los centímetros que tenía de diferencia y lo miró. Al parecer, _no mentía en lo que decía, pero tampoco podía fiarse tan libremente de un humano, _pensó.

—Tienes razón —dijo, al fin, aflojando el pañuelo que tenía sobre el cuello y que no pasó desapercibido por Levi, quien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no arráncaselo de golpe—. Sólo deja de llamarme _mocoso_ —agregó. —Soy mucho mayor que _tú_.

Había mucho trabajo de parte de esos dos para poder llevarse mejor.

—¡Había olvidado esto por completo! —Gritó Hanji de repente, encontrando entre unas cajas, una botella de alcohol medio vacía— Era de la época en la que apenas éramos unos jóvenes soldados y… —miró a Auruo y Petra. —Empezaban los primeros "encuentros" cerca de las caballerizas.

Unas risas ahogadas se escucharon al mismo tiempo en que la pareja avergonzada, desviaba la mirada el uno del otro.

Eren, a pesar de no entender a lo que se referían en su totalidad, recordó el tema que había discutido con Petra y, con toda la firmeza que tuvo, se colocó frente a Auruo para defenderla:

—Si tanto la quieres, ¿por qué aún no te has casado con ella?

La pelirroja sintió las manos sudarle y el estómago írsele al piso cuando escuchó esto. Debió guardarse sus comentarios cuando estaba con Eren y no ahora que era el centro de atención de manera involuntaria.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te importa, mocoso metiche? —Respondió Auruo con molestia— Casarse con alguien es sólo pérdida de tiempo y, como ves, no tenemos permiso para estar desperdiciando nuestra energía en cosas así.

—Eso es mentira —agregó Eren, indignado ante su respuesta—, de donde vengo, el matrimonio es algo sagrado y, antes que cualquier otra cosa, _debes-_

—Basta —interrumpió Petra al tritón, dejándolo en shock durante unos segundos—. Sólo vámonos ya, se hace tarde. —La mirada tan afligida que Petra tenía no pasó desapercibida para Eren; quien, creyendo que había dicho demasiado, cerró la boca.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza aturdió a Eren al mismo tiempo que cabalgaban hacia la legión, recordando el golpe que había llevado al caerse. El tritón giró su rostro hacia Petra, para ver si seguía molesta con él, pero a diferencia de lo que llegó a pensar; ella parecía dolida.

No estaba seguro de si era porque se parecía tanto a su madre, con esos ojos que dejaban ver todas sus emociones sin necesidad de preguntarle, pero aquello hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco, y lo confundió.

—Has estado callado todo el camino. —Escuchó decir a Levi, quien estaba sentado frente a él sobre el caballo— Ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza debió componer tu lengua. —A diferencia de otras veces, el tritón no le respondió y el capitán al ver esto, dirigió su mirada en la dirección que el otro la tenía. Al notar que era a Petra a quien veía, casi adivinando sus pensamientos, comentó: —Ellos han intentado casarse muchas veces —llamó la atención de Eren—, sólo que, al parecer, es ella quien no quiere hacerlo y eso la lastima.

Aquel gesto fue muy indiscreto pero, a la vez, bastante observador por parte de Levi; quien, ante los ojos de Eren —y muy a su pesar— era alguien que notaba y se preocupaba por cada uno de sus subordinados. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sin la intención de pensar en ese asunto ni un segundo más —y con el dolor de cabeza punzándole lo más que podía—, el tritón acomodó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Levi para después cerrar los ojos.

El mayor no dijo nada; al contrario, continuó su camino, hasta que comenzó a sentir cómo el cuerpo detrás de él se inclinaba más y más, al punto de casi caerse del caballo.

—Oye —le llamó, tratando de sostenerlo con una de sus manos—, te vas a caer si continúas en esa posición. —Pero el tritón, al haberse quedado profundamente dormido sobre su espalda, ni siquiera le respondió— Y luego no quieres que te llamen _mocoso-_

Súbitamente, el caballo de Levi resbaló sobre la tierra, logrando que se desestabilizara por unos instantes. Los soldados miraron perturbados la escena y fue hasta que un grito proveniente de Bertholdt alertó a los demás, al ver cómo Eren resbalaba del caballo.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, Levi sostuvo las riendas de su caballo con una mano para no caer y con la otra, alcanzó a tomar al tritón de la capa para colocarlo en su regazo. Con firmeza, pateó los costados del caballo y fue así, que finalmente logró sostenerse.

—¡Levi! —Le llamó Hanji, acercándose preocupada hacia él— ¿Están bien? —Al mirar mejor al tritón, se dio cuenta cómo éste dormía plácidamente, alejado de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

—Si a "bien" te refieres a este sujeto que se hace llamar "guerrero" y duerme como una roca, entonces sí. —Espetó a secas, dando fin a la preocupación de los otros.

Continuando el camino, Levi —de manera muy discreta— miraba al mocoso respirar tranquilamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Un pensamiento irónico cruzó por su mente de verlo dormir casi como un cachorro, cuando la realidad era que tenía un carácter bastante _jodido_. Miró sus pestañas que, en ocasiones, se perdían al estar junto a ese verde tan intenso de sus ojos y finalmente, se topó con sus labios rojos, probablemente de toda la porquería de fruta que le gustaba comer.

No había duda, por más que lo negara: _Eren era un mocoso._

Su mano se estiró hacia su rostro, para removerle unos cuantos mechones de ese cabello —que a pesar de verse suave a lo lejos— era áspero y seco por la sal del agua. Creyó ver mal en el momento que notó sus ojos humedecerse un poco; pero, al continuar con este gesto, las lágrimas que empezaron líquidas, las observó caer como perlas sobre sus manos.

—Mamá… Papá… —susurró, entre sueños, revolviéndose entre los brazos del otro—… No me dejen… No se vayan —sollozó, sorprendiendo a Levi.

Sin querer prestarle mucha atención, el capitán continuó cabalgando, percibiendo los temblores que el cuerpo de Eren emitía. Pensó en todas esas veces que él se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo en silencio:

"¿Por qué _ellos_ se fueron y no él?".

Y, como si de un movimiento intencional se tratase, sintió la mano de Eren sobre la suya, aferrándose con fuerza.

Estar cerca del tritón no sólo le recordaba la época en la cual era un poco más despreocupado, un poco más impulsivo, sino también en la que —a pesar de toda la basura y demás mierda que podía haber en su entorno— tenía algo valioso: _una familia._

—Lo siento… —dejó escapar de sus labios, esperando ese sonido pudiese perderse junto con el dolor de Eren y sus propios recuerdos.

* * *

**Registro de Reiner Braun:**

"El pequeño experimento que la señorita Hanji y el comandante diseñaron, para los tritones tuvo éxito, a pesar de que sólo pudiesen venir dos de ellos. Ambos se mostraron inmersos e interesados al desconocer cosas de nuestro mundo y nosotros también del suyo.

Cabe la posibilidad de que, a pesar de que seamos su primer contacto humano, hay cosas y situaciones nuestras sobre las que ya tienen conocimiento, lo que nos hace pensar que han estado involucrados, al menos de manera indirecta, con otros humanos.

Por otro lado, parece ser que, gracias a Historia, hemos conseguido ser más cercanos a Bertholdt, quien poco a poco empieza a abrirse y a tener un contacto más informal. Espero que su actitud siga así, ya que queda demasiado por preguntar y el tiempo se agota".

* * *

La obscuridad de la noche había sido reemplazada por apenas una luz blanca que anunciaba que pronto amanecería, despertando así una sensación fría sobre el cuerpo de Armin.

—¿Qué hora es…? —Preguntó el rubio, adormilado, tallándose los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada cansada del tritón sobre el cuerpo de Jean.

—No lo sé —respondió, con voz suave—, pero al parecer ya va a amanecer.

Aquello hizo reaccionar al rubio un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría pero con la misma pereza por hacer las cosas. Al fijarse un poco más de cerca, notó unas profundas ojeras debajo de la apariencia desastrosa de Marco y no pudo evitar el preguntarle:

—¿Te quedaste toda la noche en vela?

Dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia Jean, el tritón asintió.

—Podía empeorar si lo descuidaba un poco.

Una nota mental se instaló en la cabeza de Armin: La próxima vez que Jean fuese grosero con alguien, podía usar a Marco como recurso.

—Pues al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo —reconoció, tras escuchar los profundos ronquidos del otro sobre la cama—. En fin, hora de irnos. —Al ponerse de pie junto al tritón, se inquietó al notar cómo, para su sorpresa, éste no iba en la misma dirección que él— ¿Qué haces? —Exclamó, al verlo cerca de los barriles con agua potable, con la intención de meter la cabeza.

—Es que pensé que podía quitarme el vómito que tenía en el cabello y el cuerpo —respondió, avergonzado, tras ver su acción detenida.

Armin pensó en un lugar que quedase cerca de ahí y donde rápidamente pudiese enjugarse e ir al salón sin ser visto.

—Hay un establo cerca de aquí, pienso que ésa es una buena opción. —Sin entender al cien por ciento a lo que se refería, el tritón asintió, con duda— Tranquilo, yo te llevaré.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudieron y, al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con unas cubetas con agua y un hedor que pensó que lo dejaría aún peor de lo que estaba.

—Yo te cuidaré cerca de aquí —mencionó, tras alejarse un poco—, pero trata de darte prisa.

Sin muchas opciones de por medio, Marco se quitó la ropa y las botas, dejando expuesta su piel y sus piernas llenas de escamas doradas. Sintió la mirada de los animales alrededor y supo que ellos sabían que él era un extraño.

—Sólo será por unos momentos —se excusó frente a los animales que no dejaban de mirarle y mascar heno.

Unos minutos más tarde, Armin permanecía cerca del lugar para después llevar a Marco hacia su respectivo salón, cuando el sonido de unas voces a lo lejos lo alertaron.

—¿Podrías esperar unos segundos? —Se quejó un soldado, que trataba de seguir a una chica que corría a toda prisa con una carta entre sus manos— ¡Hitch, _carajo_! —Al verla por fin deteniéndose, el chico sonrió para después tomar un largo respiro. Había corrido como una lunática por toda la legión y había sido él quien tenía que seguirla para ver que la carta que tenía entre sus manos llegara a salvo a manos del comandante Erwin.

—¿Armin? —Le escuchó decir a la chica, haciendo que subiese su mirada hacia delante, para encontrarse con la expresión llena de pánico del rubio— Tranquilo, no venimos a matarte. —Se burló la soldado, ganándose un suspiro derrotado por parte de su compañero.

—Disculpa "las molestias" —habló Marlo—, pero, ¿sabes de casualidad dónde podemos ver al comandante Erwin? Es de parte de la policía militar.

Observando la carta entre sus manos y queriendo que la presencia de esos dos desapareciera lo antes posible, una idea se cruzó por la mente del rubio.

—Si quieren, yo puedo entregarle el sobre —los otros dos se miraron extrañados entre sí—. Es para que no se pierdan por tanto tiempo —agregó, para evitar ser descubierto.

Esta idea no le desagradó para nada a Marlo, quien no veía la hora para deshacerse de Hitch e irse del lugar. Pero, al parecer, ella tenía otros planes en mente.

—En realidad no vine aquí para entregar esta estúpida carta —sonrió, dandole la carta a su compañero de forma brusca—. Yo vine porque quería ver a _ya-sabes-quién._

Marlo no supo si sentir vergüenza por su amiga o por él en esos momentos en los que Armin los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno… _él _no está disponible por ahora —dicha contestación no dejó satisfecha a la chica; quien, de manera insistente, tomaba a Armin de los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza.

—Ya Hitch, déjalo en paz —ordenó su compañero, logrando separarla del rubio—. Y ya deja tu estúpida obsesión con Kirschtein. Porque si, aún no te has dado cuenta, _a él no le interesas._

Por más duras que sonaban estas palabras, la chica supo que eran verdad. No obstante, hasta que no tuviese la mínima oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía, ella no se rendiría.

—Eso es algo que no te importa. —Respondió a secas, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Marlo— Además, ¿cuál esa razón por la cual él "no está disponible"? —Ante la expresión tan aterradora de Hitch, el rubio se sintió tan nervioso que no pudo pensar con claridad.

—E-Es que está enfermo, _porque-_

—¡¿Enfermo?! —Gritó la chica sin darle la oportunidad de completar su oración— ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo…? ¡Llévame ahí! —Lo arrastró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que corría. Armin giró su rostro con pánico al saber que Marco aún estaba en el establo y rogó porque no fuese descubierto.

—¡Oye, ¿qué pasará con la carta?! —Gruñó Marlo, al ver cómo la otra se alejaba— ¡Hitch! —Tras no recibir respuesta, supo que tendría que hacerlo solo. —_Maldición_ —susurró con fastidio para sí mismo, al ver la carta entre sus manos y cómo, casi al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de viento se la arrebataba sin piedad.

El soldado corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, fallando un par de veces, hasta que finalmente ésta logró aterrizar sobre una pila de paja dentro del establo. "Genial" pensó al entrar al lugar, tratando de esquivar el excremento y moviendo una cubeta que alertó a Marco desde una de las caballerizas en la que se terminaba de echar agua.

Con sumo cuidado, el soldado se estiró para tomar la carta y no tener que meterse dentro del lugar con algún sucio animal; cuando, en un movimiento en falso, cayó hacia el otro lado, golpeando su cabeza contra el bebedero de los caballos.

Debatiéndose entre ver o no, el tritón se decidió por asomarse sobre el borde de la caballeriza y encontró el lugar en perfecta calma a simple vista. Y no fue hasta que escuchó el constante relincho por parte de los caballos, que miró a lo que parecía ser un soldado con la cabeza dentro del bebedero. Rápidamente se acercó para sacarle la cabeza de ahí, importándole si lo viese o no y se fijó en un fuerte moretón cerca de su sien.

Acercó su oído a su boca y se congeló al darse cuenta de que su respiración era errática. No sabía qué hacer exactamente cuando alguien había ingerido tales cantidades de agua, ya que la mayoría de la medicina y demás métodos, estaban enfocados hacia las sirenas._ No había otra opción qué probar, _pensó y, como si se tratase de un amateur, comenzó a darle golpes en el pulmón y en el estómago que no parecían tener efecto alguno. No sabía en realidad hacia dónde se iba toda el agua cuando alguien se ahogaba, pero tras empezar a presionar con desesperación cerca de su abdomen, fue que finalmente el humano devolvió el agua.

Poco a poco, Marlo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero antes de que lo hiciese por completo, una mano sobre sus ojos se lo impidió al mismo tiempo que un calor recorría su cabeza. Aún sin poder ver, se percató de una intensa luz destellando y se preguntó si acaso era producto del golpe que se había llevado; mas, al estar unos segundos más bajo esa luz, algo llamó su atención: parecía ser los ojos de alguien; cafés y fijos sobre él y que se perdían entre un largo cabello de color negro.

—Ya está bien —escuchó decirle, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que su voz era casi igual de cálida que sus manos.

Evitando que se ensuciase de excremento de caballo, Marco cargó al soldado fuera de la caballeriza, dejándolo estirado sobre el piso con una expresión bastante _extraña_ sobre su rostro. Varios segundos le miró desde arriba esperando que alguien viniese a ayudarlo, cuando los gritos desesperados de Armin se hicieron notar.

Sin darle opción para preguntarle si estaba bien o no, el rubio corrió a toda prisa hacia él y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo lejos mientras escapaba de las insistencias de Hitch. Pero antes que lo hiciese, notó a Marlo sobre el piso con la mitad del uniforme mojado y se congeló.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¿Cómo fue…? —Ni siquiera lograba articular una oración que pudiese demostrar lo estupefacto que se encontraba en esos momentos— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —Exclamó finalmente, mirando a Marco.

—Yo sólo lo vi tirado con la mitad de la cabeza en el agua de los caballos y pues… no podía dejarlo ahí, ¿o sí?

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, el rubio miró nuevamente a Marlo y se quitó su capa para colocársela al tritón y evitar así que el otro siguiese viendo su rostro.

—Vámonos ya. —Concretó, jalando al tritón, quien intentó girar su rostro hacia el otro soldado— ¡Marco! —Exclamó. —¡No gires el rostro!

Impresionando ante el cambio de actitud tan radical por parte del rubio, el tritón, molesto, le respondió de la misma forma:

—¡Pues entonces ve a ayudarlo si no quieres que lo vea!

A unos pasos de llegar al salón, Armin se detuvo con la mirada fija sobre Marco.

—Yo sé que te gusta ayudar a los demás por la posición que tienes entre tu gente —comenzó a decir—. Pero, ¿qué acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que no se puede estar salvando a todos? —Sus mismas palabras proviniendo de alguien más incomodaron al tritón. —Si sigues así, tal vez _esto_ pueda costarte la vida en algún futuro, Marco.

Aquella frase quedó al aire al ver cómo el sol comenzaba a salir y, por ende, debía regresar al agua. Con pasos lentos, ambos llegaron hacia la puerta del salón, donde Armin abrió la puerta e indicó que podía pasar.

—Para ya con todo esto —agregó el chico antes de irse, dejando a Marco dentro del salón.

El tritón, se quedó paralizado mirando fijamente al piso, para después girar sus manos y observar sus palmas, llenas de cicatrices rosadas que llevaban mucho tiempo sobre su piel.

Un recuerdo se cruzó por su mente de manera inevitable y, por más que trató de ignorarlo —mirando la luz que se empezaba a colar por el techo y le decía que debía darse prisa— no pudo. El eco de las perlas cayendo de sus ojos al piso resonó, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar salir un sollozo.

_Soy débil_, pensó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a morder parte de sus palmas como un intento de ahogar su dolor. No obstante, un sentimiento, de algo mucho más obscuro vino a él y, sin haber llegado dentro del agua, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

—Lo siento mucho… —imploró a alguien muy lejos de ahí. Demasiado como para escuchar una frágil disculpa.

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) Equinácea: **Es una hierba medicinal que sirve para curar infecciones estomacales, vómito, fiebre y dolor de estómago.

**(2) Corneta: **Como su nombre lo dice, es la bocina por donde sale el sonido del fonógrafo.

**(3) Manivela: **Una pequeña palanca a la cual se le da cuerda, para el fonógrafo comience a funcionar.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**TsukiPlatanoconmiel:** mientras puedas seguirme no hay problema : ) yo con gusto te espero a que me leas

**annyel:** gracias por leerme chica, en realidad siempre adelanto 2 capítulos pero a veces no me da tiempo de subirlos. Lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.


	10. Agridulce

**Beta reader: **AddictedToMxM.

* * *

**Notas:** Una aclaración importante; en el fanfic no hay parejas de relleno. Cada pareja sea la que sea cumple con un papel importante en la trama.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Àpres Moi" de maboku14. A mi parecer es de los mejores fanfiction RiRen/EruRen que pueden leer, me declaro fan a un 100% de esa historia. Si lo leen digan que vienen de mi parte :)

* * *

**Capítulo diez**

_"Agridulce"_

* * *

_Mi mirada permanece fija y perdida en un punto inespecífico para mí. Es ahí cuando pienso en cuánto la odio… e irremediablemente, la necesito para sobrevivir en este mundo._

_Sus manos tan suaves han peinado los mechones de mi cabello una y otra vez, como si no se cansase de verlos regresar a la misma posición. Me enferma sentir eso. Me enferma sentir su eterna calma al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza reposa sobre sus piernas y mis ojos grises intentan hallarle, de manera inútil, una forma a su rostro._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme? —Me dirijo a ella y esto detiene su acción. Su rostro parece ser una mancha de todos los colores, que no sé si seguir dirigiéndome a su persona como "ella"._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas huir tú de mí? —Contesta tranquilamente, reanudando su compulsiva acción de acariciarme. No puedo soportarlo más y con algo de fuerza sujeto sus delgadas muñecas, logrando sobresaltarla un poco._

_—Ya déjame en paz. —Mi voz es grave, quiero espantarla y pese a ello, me dedica una sonrisa y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Jamás he sido capaz de ver su rostro, pero me he aprendido el toque de su piel, lo cálida de su voz y lo largo que es su cabello; tanto, como para cubrirle el rostro._

_Ambos estamos sumergidos dentro del agua y aun así, yo puedo respirar. A pesar de la tristeza y de la angustia que me aqueja ahora al estar ella tan cerca, sé que es este maldito dolor el que me mantiene en pie fuera de mis sueños._

_—Yo no pienso dejarte nunca —niega, besando mi cabeza repetidas veces—. No hasta que podamos encontramos y así, salvarnos los dos._

_¿De qué está hablando? ¿Y cómo es capaz de pedirme algo así cuando sólo vive entre mis sueños?_

_—Me haces daño —le recrimino y ella se separa de mí. Puedo deducir que le ha lastimado mi comentario, pero no pienso disculparme por ello, cuando sé que es verdad._

_—Tú te haces aún más daño. —Deja escapar un sollozo, al mismo tiempo que toma mis manos y comienza a besarlas._

_Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a hilar todo esto que se presenta frente a mí, así que simplemente dejo transcurrir la escena, hasta la escucho llamarme:_

_—Levi —me sujeta firme de los brazos, sin darme oportunidad para huir de ella—. ¡Estoy frente a ti! —Me sacude como si intentara que reaccionase—. ¡Mírame, para que puedas mirarte a ti también!_

**_._**

Con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, Levi abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a su alrededor. Dejó que su respiración se estabilizara durante unos instantes y llevó una mano cerca de su pecho, donde sentía su corazón salirse de su piel.

Estaba acostumbrado ya a esos sueños sin sentido, pero ése, sin lugar a dudas, se sintió diferente; casi real. Se sentó sobre la cama para limpiarse el sudor y justo entre ese movimiento, notó algo colgando de su cuello. Al verlo de cerca, supo que era el collar que le había quitado a Eren y que por algún motivo, él estaba usando.

Intentó recordar lo último que hizo antes de irse a dormir y acomodó las escenas en su cabeza: primero, fue a dejar al mocoso dentro de su contenedor, después se dirigió a su alcoba dónde observó el collar entre sus manos —y al no haber nadie presente— se lo colocó en el cuello con curiosidad, pero, antes de que se lo pudiese quitar, parecía que se había quedado dormido…

…El rostro de Eren llorando entre sueños vino a él de manera repentina junto con un sentimiento que lo molestó mucho. Y fue entonces que pensó que no era el tritón el objeto de su odio, era que una parte de él se había reflejado irrefutablemente en la manera tan estrecha que se aferraba a su camisa entre sollozos, como si evitara ir a lo más profundo de un abismo que sólo él conocía cuán obscuro podía ser.

A pesar de su despertar tan abrupto, había podido dormir un poco mejor a diferencia de otras veces. Así que una vez que se encontró un poco más relajado, tomó un baño con agua fría para despejarse mejor y previo a que terminara de alistarse, observó nuevamente el collar colgando de su cuello. Se debatió entre quitárselo o no, pero dado que Eren usaba su pañuelo, tomó la pequeña concha que colgaba de este y la escondió entre su camisa.

* * *

Lo primero que Levi notó al salir de su alcoba, fueron los soldados que empezaron a cubrir la zona y los objetos que cargaban consigo para dejar el terreno de la legión más despejado. Al indagar un poco más, se encontró con la figura de Erwin dando algunas indicaciones junto a su escuadrón, quien lo miraba atentamente.

—Erwin —le llamó el capitán, haciendo que despegara unos momentos su atención de Petra y el resto—. ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? —Infiriendo que tal vez los tritones tenían algo que ver con dicho movimiento, el capitán se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

—Justo en este momento les comentaba a los demás de que trataría —respondió, abriendo camino para que Levi se pusiera en el centro de los soldados—. Verás, he pensado mucho en un espacio como el de ayer, para que los tritones se desenvuelvan mejor. Y dado que no contamos con el tiempo para llevarlos de manera constante a la cabaña, deduje que este pequeño espacio serviría para que no se sintiesen _tan_ atrapados.

Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Levi le respondió:

—Están prácticamente todo el día en un contenedor con agua y arena, ¿y tú pretendes que no se den cuenta que están "cautivos"?

El comandante hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo sé que son nuestros objetos de estudio —admitió—, pero yo espero que con todo _esto_, ellos puedan sentirse más cómodos y así obtener la información que necesitamos.

—¿Qué pasa si se sale de control como el primer experimento? —Preguntó el capitán, sin estar del todo convencido y Erwin, entre la atención que quería darle a los demás y a su equipo, decidió concretarlo con una frase.

—Para eso habrá soldados en esta zona y ustedes estarán cuidándolos también —Levi a veces no comprendía en su totalidad las decisiones de Erwin, pero si él lo decía, debía confiar—. Pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto, los soldados se dirigieron a tomar sus turnos y sus respectivas actividades, exceptuando a Petra y Auruo, quienes sin dirigirse la mirada, caminaron detrás de todos con una incomodidad embargándolos.

Bossard, le dirigió la mirada a la chica en repetidas ocasiones, con la intención de que lo mirase, pero al final de varios intentos, fue él quien decidió romper el silencio:

—Petra —la llamó y casi como si la pelirroja supiese lo que pasaría, detuvo sus pasos sin mirarle aún.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad. Auruo soltó un largo suspiro y se rascó la nuca, sin saber cómo decir lo que necesitaba.

—Sé que hemos hablado esto muchas veces —comenzó a decir el hombre, mientras el rostro de Petra se entristecía—, pero, con respecto a lo que dijo ése tritón… —se acercó unos pasos, para que la otra lo mirase—. Sé que no es mucho, pero he estado ahorrando y creo que nos alcanzaría para una boda modesta. Digo, con unos pequeños sacrificios y nada de lujos yo creo que sí_ podemos-_

—No, por favor… —sólo esa frase proveniente de los labios de Petra bastó para que una nueva herida lastimase al soldado a pesar de estar tan acostumbrado a ese rechazo por parte de ella.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejas terminar lo que te quiero decir? —Habló con poco de molestia en su voz, logrando así que la mujer por fin lo mirase—. ¿Tanto así odiarías casarte con un sujeto como yo?

Al verse por completo malinterpretada, Petra negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—No, no es eso —intentó tomarlo del rostro al verlo tan herido, mas este detuvo su mano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Preguntó, dejando fluir su sentir que hasta ahora había estado embotellado como si se tratase de algo que avergonzarse—. ¿Por qué, siempre que te pido que te cases conmigo me rechazas así?

Aún con todas las expectativas reflejadas en el soldado, Petra lo único que hizo fue bajar el rostro y negar con la cabeza.

—Ya veo —susurró el soldado, soltando la mano de la mujer—. Casi, por un momento pensé que tal vez tú y yo… —sus ojos café claro se posaron sobre los de la pelirroja dejando ver todas sus ilusiones, todas sus expectativas y de pronto, ese brillo se esfumó—…_ Olvídalo._ No quiero enredarte en algo que no deseas. No soy quien para hacerlo —le revolvió los cabellos, sin dejarla hablar y se dio la media vuelta alejándose de Petra.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos de la chica, quien, en un intento desesperado por ocultarlas, abrió su libreta de registro y la observó, mientras caminaba hacia el salón con pasos rápidos. Sus ojos no pudieron más y sin querer las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sobre sus manos temblorosas, mientras insertaba la llave para poder ingresar al lugar, dónde una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y deslizó su espalda para quedar sentada con sus brazos cubriéndole el rostro.

Sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano y lo cierto era que, a pesar de que lo había pensado, no estaba preparada aún. Y si no estaba preparada para ver su rostro lleno de decepción, jamás lo estaría si él en algún momento decidiera terminar su relación. _Nunca._

—¿Petra? —Escuchó llamarle Eren, haciendo que esta, por inercia, limpiara su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

—D-Dime… —carraspeó un poco, para normalizar su voz—. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó una vez que se encontró cerca de Eren, mientras que los ojos verdes del otro la recorrían en busca de algo.

—_Ah_… ¿hoy no traes nada? —Sin entender a lo que se refería, la soldado miró la libreta entre sus manos.

—¿De qué cosas me hablas?

A Eren le daba un poco de pena preguntarle debido al estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja, pero al no hallar otra opción, respondió dudoso:

—¿No hay fruta para mí? —Al no sentir un peso extra sobre su otro brazo, Petra recordó que había olvidado la canasta en alguna parte del comedor y se golpeó la frente con frustración.

—Discúlpame —negó con la cabeza—. Enseguida voy por ella —había estado tan absorta con todo el tema de la boda y Auruo la noche anterior, que había olvidado en primera instancia las llaves del salón y ahora la canasta con comida para Eren.

—Espera. —La detuvo el otro con su voz, al ver como se encaminaba—. Te vi llorando hace unos momentos y… —oscilante entre si debía preguntar o cerrar la boca para no hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior, susurró—: Quería saber… si es por lo que dije anoche que estás así.

Dejando de lado su acción, Petra se acercó nuevamente al contenedor con una mirada dulce y colocó su mano sobre el cristal.

—No… no es tu culpa. —Ella jamás hablaba sobre ese tema con nadie, pero Eren, a diferencia de los demás, le daba la pauta para poder expresarse sin temor, por lo que por primera vez, confesó—: Lo cierto es, que no es Auruo quien no quiere casarse conmigo, Eren —lo miró a los ojos con algo de culpa en ellos—. _Soy yo._

El tritón trataba de acomodar aquella información en su cabeza para encontrarle algún sentido. Petra le había dicho que lo amaba, entonces, ¿qué impedimento podría tener para estar comprometidos?

—No lo comprendo —confesó, tras pensarlo varios segundos—. Si tú me dijiste que lo querías, ¿por qué no unes tu vida a él?

—No sirve de nada casarme con él —salió con dolor desde su corazón, que se estrujaba al recordar todas esas veces en que Auruo la había esperado con tanta paciencia y tanto dolor sólo por un mísero 'acepto' de su boca—. Somos soldados… —sintió las lágrimas avecinándose una vez más— Y debemos aceptar que tarde uno de los dos podría llegar a morir y si fuera él quien tuviera que irse, _yo…_

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su cara entre sus palmas. Se estaba desahogando, después de tantos años de ocultarlo, había abierto el tema como si se tratase de una vieja herida sin cicatrizar y por ende, dolía. Dolía tanto, que sus piernas siempre fuertes y estables, la vencieron y la hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas.

Eren solo decidió acompañarla en silencio, hincándose sobre la arena del contenedor al igual. Entendió, que lo que en realidad le hacía daño a ella no era comprometerse con ese humano, sino que ese sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía por él, terminara destruyéndola si le llegase a hacer falta… _Y sabía exactamente lo que se sentía._

—Comprometerse con alguien, no sólo se trata de pasar momentos felices con una persona —comentó el tritón, después de que la chica, dejó de llorar—. Requiere valor y fuerza para estar también en los momentos difíciles, por eso es que no se debe tomar tan a la ligera.

Petra, con el rostro rojo e hinchado, limpió por tercera vez su cara con el dorso de su mano. Se sorprendió por lo maduro que sonaba Eren en esos momentos —a pesar de ser alguien tan impulsivo—, pero le dio la razón. En el compromiso no hay medias decisiones y si amaba realmente a Auruo, debía dejar su miedo de perderlo y tomar medidas.

—Tengo mucho miedo —musitó con pena, apretando la tela de su pantalón.

—Si ya estabas preparada para lo peor, ¿por qué no te preparas para lo mejor? —La mirada que enseguida el tritón le dirigió, le dio calma y confianza—. O bueno, al menos eso era lo que solían decirme mis padres: "No dejes que el miedo te detenga en el camino que deseas seguir".

Antes de que pudiese responderle de vuelta, el sonido de unos nudillos sobre la puerta interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

—¿Petra? —Escuchó a Auruo llamarle con voz suave, tras la puerta— ¿Estás ahí? —Si por ella hubiese sido, se habría arrojado al contenedor junto a Eren, pero al verla dudar, el otro le hizo una señal para que se acercase a la puerta.

—Ve —ordenó, con voz baja y la mujer con las manos temblándole, se acercó.

—E-Estoy aquí —maldijo internamente el que su voz temblase y Auruo al otro lado de la puerta, solo suspiró y se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar.

—Disculpa si fui muy duro contigo hace nos momentos —pegó su frente sobre el metal de la puerta—. Yo debí esperar un poco más para proponerte matrimonio y dejar de presionarte con mis caprichos egoístas —Petra negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo con cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más —metió las manos a sus bolsillos sintiendo el metal de un anillo—. Así que por favor, _perdóname-_

La puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, estrellándose con la cara de Auruo quien cayó de espaldas al suelo. Petra, con los ojos nuevamente llorosos, buscó al soldado y lo encontró en el piso con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Auruo! —Se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, logrando que así el otro reaccionase— ¡Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta con mis sentimientos! ¡Yo no quise rechazarte todas esas veces! —admitió entre lágrimas, aferrándose más al otro, quien acarició su cabello con una de sus manos.

—Está bien, yo lo comprendo —correspondió el abrazo, dejando que la otra se desahogase, logrando que una nueva esperanza viniera a él—. No sé si entendí bien, pero eso significa que yo _puedo-_ —un dedo sobre sus labios y una sonrisa en el rostro hinchado de la mujer le dio entender que sí. Así que por una última vez, y esperaba que así fuese, Auruo metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó el anillo de plata que varios salarios y prohibiciones le había tomado comprar—. Petra Ral —la mujer al ver el anillo, se sorprendió—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta quedó al aire tras verse unos segundos a los ojos y siendo Petra la primera en acercase al rostro del otro, lo besó en los labios para después unir sus manos.

—Sí, Auruo. Quiero casarme contigo.

Sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro, Petra, aceptó finalmente que su camino en primera instancia estaba a su lado y no le importó el dolor que podía traer consigo. Lo había elegido a él y el resto no importaba.

—Ya era hora —el momento se vio abruptamente interrumpido por Erd y Gunter, quienes salieron detrás de la pared que separaba a los salones. Casi al instante, la pareja se separó con vergüenza, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Petra.

—¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí? —Escupió estas palabras con la cara roja; sin embargo, esto no cambió para nada la expresión de los otros dos.

—Veníamos a entregarte la canasta con fruta para el tritón —admitió Gunter—. Pero al ver a Auruo cerca de aquí decidimos ver qué era lo que pasaba y… —miró el anillo sobre su dedo— _Felicidades._

—Pues no estén tan felices, porque no los vamos a invitar —habló Auruo, ganándose un reproche por parte de los soldados.

—¡¿Cómo que no piensan invitarnos?! —Exclamó Erd— ¡Nosotros somos quienes organizaremos todo y créeme que no será algo sencillo! —Se acercó al soldado de cabello castaño, colocando un brazo a su alrededor—. Si este _fulano_ quiere casarse contigo —miró a Petra—, deberá esforzarse.

—En realidad no queremos algo muy estrafalario —admitió la chica—. Además, estamos en servicio, por lo que debe ser rápido.

Erd y Gunter se miraron con decepción y negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, mujer, no te casas dos veces! —Le reprendió el rubio—. O esperemos que no sea así —agregó divertido, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pareja.

—Decidido, no están invitados —dictó Petra, tras arrebatarles la canasta de las manos y entrar al salón.

—Oye, no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?—La mujer sonrió divertida, mas no respondió a las réplicas de los dos—. ¿Petra? ¡Oye, Petra! ¡No nos dejes así, por favor!

Eren sonrió un poco al escuchar todo el alboroto allá afuera y se reprendió de alguna manera el estar disfrutando la compañía de aquellos humanos, pero más aún, el estar poniendo en práctica las palabras de sus padres con otros… Y estar feliz por ellos.

—Qué tonto… —susurró para sí mismo, sentándose sobre la arena y recargando su espalda sobre el cristal.

* * *

_Aún con la cabeza punzándole con tanto dolor y desde el suelo donde estaba recostado, abrió los ojos lo más que su condición se lo permitió y se encontró con dos figuras borrosas que parecían forcejar._

_"¡Marco!", escuchó gritarle a lo que percibía como una mancha de color dorado, tapando aquel increíble brillo con una tela y supo que había sido real. Alguien lo había salvado._

.

—Marlo… —susurró Armin, al ver como reaccionaba poco a poco abriendo sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó una vez que abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado del rubio y la cara de pocos amigos de Hitch.

—¿Qué fue lo _que-_? _¡Agh! _—Al pararse tan abruptamente de la cama en la que yacía, una punzada que lo obligó a presionar su cabeza lo hizo recostarse nuevamente.

—Es increíble cuán estúpido puedes ser, para no poder ni siquiera entregar una carta —bufó, con molestia, sacándole una mueca de disgusto al otro—. Si no fuera porque Armin te auxilió, seguro que habrías muerto —una risa nerviosa por parte del rubio se hizo presente para aminorar la situación y una vez que logró ayudarle al otro a sentarse, le preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó allá?

Marlo se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, mismos que le ponían los nervios de punta a Armin.

—Sólo recuerdo haberme golpeado al intentar tomar la carta —giró su rostro para buscarla, encontrándola entre las manos de Hitch.

—Ya veo —suspiró aliviado Armin de que no recordase al tritón—. Si es así, creo que entonces iré por algo para limpiar este lugar —ahora que había luz, veía con claridad la puerta hecha añicos y unas cuantas ventanas rotas al momento que Marco estrelló la puerta. Tendría que remodelar el lugar.

—Espera —le llamó la chica—. ¿Sabes si Jean ya se despertó? Necesito hablar con él.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio al escucharle decir esto.

Después de que lo obligó a llevarla a la enfermería a ver a Jean y despertarlo por el escándalo, el soldado de cabello castaño pensó que lo mejor era irse a su alcoba para terminar de descansar y evitar ser molestado después de casi morir de una infección de estómago. Fue entonces que, en el trayecto, el rubio aprovechó y corrió a uno de los pasillos que tanto conocía para escapar de la chica e ir en busca de Marco, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con Marlo inconsciente en el piso.

Parecía que nada de lo que hiciera lograba quitarle a la chica de encima, menos aun cuando ella, lo encontró arrastrando el cuerpo de su compañero para ir a la enfermería. Sin opción alguna, tuvo que quedarse una segunda vez en vela, cuidando a otra persona.

—Iré a buscarlo —comentó con cansancio. Él ya se había hecho cargo de esos dos durante un buen tiempo, ahora le tocaba a Jean compartir un poco de la tortura.

—Antes de que te vayas —escuchó hablar a Marlo—. ¿De casualidad no conoces a una chica llamada _Marco? _—Lo único que vino a la mente de Armin en esos momentos fue la palabra 'mierda'—. Cuando estaba tirado en el piso —comenzó a recordar—, vi a una chica de cabello negro y una intensa luz dorada frente a mí —el rubio entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero en cambio Hitch sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Vaya que te golpeaste la cabeza con fuerza —se burló la chica—. Dime, Marlo, después de que viste aquella luz, ¿encontraste hadas y unicornios? —dijo entre risas exagerando sus movimientos.

—Cállate, yo sé lo que vi y ella es real —sentenció—. Marco fue quien me salvó —con cada segundo que el de cabello negro abría la boca, Armin sudaba más y más en silencio.

—_Oh_, por favor. ¿Qué clase de chica se llama "Marco"? —Alzó la voz fastidiada ante el repetitivo relato, cuando una idea extraña se cruzó por su mente, sacándole una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿No será acaso que era un chico y no quieres que sepamos de tus "gustos"? —Como si la cama lo escupiese, el soldado se quitó las sábanas e intentó pararse.

—Marco_ es_ una chica —miró de manera retadora a Hitch—. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y ahora mismo la buscaré —el rubio de inmediato, lo tomó por el brazo impidiéndole salir—. ¡Armin, ¿qué haces?!

Ante el miedo de que Marlo preguntara por el tritón de escamas doradas, los labios comenzaron a temblarle y se quedó paralizado sin poder articular nada.

—¿Armin? —Se escuchó otra voz. En toda su vida, el rubio nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Jean y no pasaron ni tres segundos de esto, cuando la voz de Hitch retumbó con emoción.

—¡Jean! —El mencionado de inmediato se hizo para atrás, recibiendo los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello—. ¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor! —El soldado trató de enmarcar una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo y aún con ella colgada de su cuello, se acercó a Armin.

—Creí que habías dicho que bajara en tres horas —se quejó entre dientes el de cabello castaño.

—Pues hay un problema un poco _mayor_, por si no te has dado cuenta —señaló, sosteniendo el brazo de Marlo, quien con fastidio, se soltó para quedar frente a ellos.

—¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos? —Exclamó el de cabello negro, mirándolos atentamente. Arlert, miró a Jean de manera rápida, pero lo suficiente para darle a entender que algo andaba muy mal—. Y tú, Armin —le miró con sospecha—, ¿por qué no quieres que vea a Marco? —Sólo esa frase bastó para que su compañero entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Yo… —murmuró Armin, tratando de pensar lo más rápido que podía, pero al estar en una situación bajo tanta presión le fue difícil.

—¿La conoces? —reiteró Marlo, y el rubio, al verse atrapado, se sobresaltó—. _Si lo haces_… ¿En dónde está ella?

Jean, por su parte, le intrigó los apelativos femeninos por los cuales este se refería al tritón, preguntándose: ¿qué rayos había pasado para darle esa idea?

—Es que… no puedes verla —dijo ambiguamente el rubio, tratando de hacer tiempo.

—¿Y por qué rayos no? —Enunció fastidiado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto—. ¿Tiene novio o algo? —_Y ahí estaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando._

—De hecho sí —sonrió Armin quitándose un peso de encima—. Marco, tiene novio.

Sin creerse del todo el cambio tan repentino del rubio, alzó una ceja intrigado y preguntó:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es él?

Armin pensó varios segundos en la repuesta que le daría a continuación, cuando su mirada se topó con la de Jean. Al entender lo que su amigo quería hacer, el soldado negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, mas no fue atendido.

—Jean… —soltó para sorpresa de Marlo y Hitch— _Jean_, es el novio de Marco —recalcó y la chica se separó de sopetón del otro.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó la de cabello castaño, con remarcada molestia—. ¿Tienes novia? —El soldado por su parte no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a asentir—. ¡_Ah_, esto es el maldito colmo! —Al menos ahora, se había podido quitar a la chica de encima.

—No te creo —habló Marlo, mirando fijamente a Jean—. Más bien, creo que a ti también te gusta y no quieres que la vea —tras unos segundos en silencio, Kirschtein enmarcó una sonrisa arrogante.

—No es mi culpa que ella no se fije en perdedores como tú —hundió el dedo en el pecho de Marlo, siendo apartado con brusquedad por el otro.

—Entonces que sea ella quien me lo diga directamente.

Marlo era tan jodidamente terco, que no le quedó otra opción que hacer una especie de "trato" antes de que sus superiores se enteraran.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —alzó los hombros restándole importancia—. Pero no creas que dejaré que te le acerques mucho, _maldito loco_ —de algún modo, eso bastó para que el de cabello negro se tranquilizara, al menos por unos momentos.

—Espero que sea pronto —agregó, ante la mirada molesta de Jean—. O si no, yo mismo la buscaré —como si de una amenaza se tratase, el soldado salió de la enfermería, dejando a Hitch con un rostro triste en su rostro.

—Esta carta es para el comandante —dijo la chica, entregándole el sobre a Kirschtein—. Se maltrató un poco, pero es para la reunión de las legiones de este año —al verla tan triste, el soldado quiso agregar algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, esta regresó sus pasos y salió del lugar.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de la boca de Armin, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el rostro con estrés. Las cosas no habían podido salir peor de lo que estaban ahora y se pondrían aún más si la policía militar se enteraba de la existencia de los tritones.

—¿Ahora sí me puedes explicar lo que pasó? —Exclamó Jean, poniéndose frente al cansado rubio, quien lo miró con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Es una larga historia —susurró—. Pero a resumidas cuentas: Marco estaba en las caballerizas, Marlo tuvo un accidente y _como te imaginarás_, lo ayudó —negó con agotamiento, recordando su discusión del día anterior—. _Ah_, y por alguna razón cree que Marco es una chica y se mostró bastante interesado en "ella".

El pensar en Marlo acosando al despistado de Marco, le asqueó un poco a Jean. En realidad no sabía qué clase de mañas podía tener ese sujeto, pero por lo visto, no era nada bueno.

—No hay remedio —suspiró Jean—. Tenemos que advertirle a Marco y pensar en una solución —el rubio asintió y tras salir de la enfermería, ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el área experimental.

* * *

Al entrar al salón, los soldados se sorprendieron de ver al tritón dorado dormido sobre el suelo, cuando debía estar dentro del agua.

—Marco —le llamó Jean, sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo, logrando así que abriese los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no te metiste al contenedor? —Antes de que pudiese responder, miró a Armin con incomodidad, para después negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, parece que lo olvidé —mintió. A pesar de que los soldados lo notaron, decidieron ir al grano del asunto.

—Marco —le llamó el rubio—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer con el humano que salvaste? —El tritón con ese rostro serio, nada propio de él, asintió.

—Yo estaba en las caballerizas cuando él, tenía la cabeza dentro del lugar donde bebían agua los animales que ustedes "montan", y tenía un golpe en la _cabeza-_

Una risa ahogada se escuchó por parte de Jean, interrumpiendo el relato del tritón.

—Jean, esto es serio —le reclamó su amigo, recordándole la situación y dejando continuar a Marco.

—Él tenía un golpe en la cabeza y lo curé. Eso es todo —los soldados lo dejaron terminar, pensando en cómo explicarle la situación con filtros y palabras sencillas, que no lo alteraran mucho.

—Mira, la situación es esta —comenzó Arlet—: Parece ser que ese humano que salvaste te recuerda y…_ no solo eso_ —rascó su nuca con cierta incomodidad—. Él piensa que eres una chica y quiere conocerte.

Marco parpadeó varias veces sin creer lo que había escuchado justo en ese momento, que además de vergonzoso, lo dejaba muy mal parado en realidad.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó, para que repitiesen eso mismo.

Armin supo que había dicho suficiente y le dio un codazo a Jean para que terminase con "la otra parte".

—Sí, y bueno, también… hay otra cosa —sintió su cara ardiendo de vergüenza, mientras que el rubio reía sin dejar salir su voz—. _Agh_, mira, el tipo quiere conocerte y pues… tuvimos que decirle que eras "mi novia" —esta vez, fue su amigo quien no pudo contener su risa al ver la cara confusa de Marco—. ¡Maldición, Armin! _¡Cierra el pico!_

El tritón, incapaz de mirar al soldado a la cara, miró al piso con la cara igual de roja.

—Y… ¿Exactamente cómo es que eso ayudó? —preguntó, confuso, logrando sacarle una carcajada más fuerte al rubio y una molestia más profunda a Jean.

—Tal vez para que no llegara hasta acá y dijera: "Oh vaya, Marco no sólo no es una chica, sino que ni siquiera es un _maldito humano_, por ejemplo". —Concretó con fastidio y Marco comprendió que parte de lo que pasaba también era su responsabilidad al ser tan imprudente.

—Si ser tu… "pareja" —alzó la mirada aún sonrojado—, ayuda en algo, supongo que no hay problema —sonaba tan fácil dicho de este modo, pero había más.

—Él quiere conocerte y le prometí que te dejaría verte, para que dejase de _joder_ —Marco se sorprendió por lo repentino de esto, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Jean se adelantó—. Sólo será unos momentos y no me despegaré de tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? —Al no verlo muy convencido, el soldado, en última instancia, agregó—: Si no hacemos esto, puede descubrir quién eres en realidad y esa información puede caer en manos equivocadas.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, el tritón habló:

—Pero… yo no sé cómo actúan las humanas —admitió con vergüenza e incomodidad.

—De eso no te preocupes —sonrió Armin—. Para eso tienes a Jean, que estoy seguro de que te instruirá bien —le dio unas palmadas, ganándose una mueca de molestia por parte su compañero, sobre todo cuando esto había sido_ su_ idea—. Ahora, iré por tu comida —anunció, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando solos al tritón y al soldado a propósito.

—_Ahm_, ¿Jean? —Le llamó tras unos segundos, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran inevitablemente—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar al agua? —Alzó los brazos para que lo cargase, haciendo el ambiente aún más incómodo y vergonzoso para los dos. Una vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, Marco miró de manera discreta a Jean, quien subía con dificultad las escaleras.

—_Joder_ —se quejó el soldado, interrumpiendo la acción del tritón—. Vaya que estás pesado —el de escamas doradas se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante su comentario, llegando así al borde del contendor, donde se guio con su manos y entró al agua de un chapuzón. Una vez adentro, se colocó en la parte donde había más sol y cerró sus ojos para intentar recibir la mayor energía que podía.

El turno de Jean había acabado hace horas, pero no podía irse sin agradecerle a Marco por lo que había hecho la noche anterior por él. Porque, a pesar de no recordar por completo lo acontecido, sabía que había sido el tritón —aparte de Armin— quien había estado incondicionalmente a su lado.

—¿Marco? —El tritón abrió sus ojos, centrando su atención en el otro—. Yo… —rascó su nuca con incomodidad—… quería agradecerte por cuidar de mí.

Marco se sorprendió ante el cambo tan evidente que el soldado había tenido desde la primera vez que se encontraron, hasta ahora, que sus palabras sonaban verdaderamente humildes.

—No hay de qué, Jean —sonrió con verdadera alegría de escucharle decir esto—. Además, tú también ya me has salvado en una ocasión —entendiendo que se refería a aquella vez en el río, el soldado bufó con ironía.

—¿Acaso esto se trata de una cadena de favores o algo? —Se cruzó de brazos para después recargarse sobre el cristal—. Porque si es así, al parecer me llevas la delantera.

—Esto es diferente a aquella vez cerca del mar, Jean —afirmó con seguridad, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro—. Lo que hice anoche fue porque… —al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se asombró un poco, mas no detuvo su verdadero sentir— De verdad, yo quería hacerlo.

El soldado, quien había mantenido su rostro de lado para verlo a través del cristal, miró hacia enfrente, analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—Eres demasiado amable, ¿lo sabías? —Reveló, tras unos minutos de silencio—. Y eso puede ser una desventaja para ti —se giró para quedar frente al tritón—. Prométeme que esta será la última vez en que hagas algo como lo que hiciste con Marlo.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro del otro como respuesta.

—No puedo hacerlo —admitió con tristeza—. El ayudar a los demás no es algo que desee, es algo mucho más complejo que eso… —completó— No lo entenderías —Esa luz que parecía llevar consigo de manera natural, se perdió dentro de la misma oscuridad que su mirada. Y esta vez, no se refería a la luz dorada que salía de sus manos, sino a que él poseía de manera propia.

—Pues si no lo entiendo, explícame —demandó el soldado de manera repentina, logrando llamar la atención de Marco—. No des por sentado que soy "un idiota" que es incapaz de comprenderte —le miró con determinación—. Porque, a pesar de que eres horrendamente sobreprotector con los ineptos de tus amigos, al punto de hartar… —arrojó sin tacto, logrando confundir al otro, entre saber si era un halago o una crítica—… Tú me agradas, _tonto_.

Eso había sonado tan agridulce… o como "Jean", en otras palabras.

—Tú también me agradas aunque seas tan caprichoso en algunas ocasiones —respondió, con la misma aspereza que el soldado, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no conocía ese lado tan directo de tu parte —dijo con cierto asombro—. Hasta podría decir que eso sonó cruel.

Marco correspondió su gesto y sonrió de medio lado.

—Que no lo comente no significa que no lo piense —esto terminó por sacarle una carcajada a Jean.

—Me agrada ese lado tuyo —afirmó de la manera más sincera que pudo—. Y es genial saber que tienes algo de carácter tras esa fachada.

Y algo, sin saber exactamente qué, se concretó en esa conversación. Como si se tratase de un lazo o un pacto implícito que les causó curiosidad y que a su vez, les recordaba que no estaban solos.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Reiner caminó con pasos lentos hacia el salón de Bertholdt y, al entrar, notó cómo este ya lo esperaba fuera del contenedor, abrazándose de sus "piernas".

—Lamento la tardanza —comentó, al deducir que llevaba ya algún tiempo esperando.

—No te preocupes —negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Acabo de salir del agua —dicho esto, tomó su cabello y empezó a exprimirlo, haciendo un pequeño charco bajo sus pies. Reiner miró curioso su acción y, al revisar el lugar notó cómo Historia había cumplido con lo que había prometido, llevando un pequeño fonógrafo al interior del salón.

Se acercó a dicho aparato y a su vez, vio algunos discos de vinilo recargados contra la pared y otro que ya estaba puesto en el aparato.

—Estuvimos escuchándolo toda la mañana —habló con cierta felicidad, tratando de esconder una sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro—. No sabía que los humanos tenían sonidos tan maravillosos —miró con cierta admiración el aparato, haciendo que una idea se cruzase por la mente de Reiner.

—Si quieres podemos poner otras canciones —sugirió, al verlo tan maravillado—. O podemos ir a caminar un poco fuera del salón y mostrarte el lugar —pero casi de inmediato, recibió una negativa por parte del tritón.

—Prefiero quedarme a escuchar _la caja de música _—acarició el objeto como si se tratase de una especie de tesoro.

—Es un fonógrafo —agregó el rubio.

—Eso. Prefiero escuchar _el fonógrafo_ y su música.

Sin otra opción, Reiner revisó varios discos que había traído Historia y reconoció uno en particular. Miró la portada unos segundos y recordó que era uno de los favoritos de una de sus ex-novias. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y colocó el disco bajo la aguja.

La música empezó a sonar y Bertholdt miraba absorto el movimiento del disco contra la aguja. Estaba tan embelesado, tan perdido en la música, que ni siquiera notó los ojos dorados del humano sobre su persona, observándole con curiosidad. Pensó, que si ya tenía un poco de su confianza —considerando que antes, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada—, tal vez podía engañarlo para que lo besase ahora que estaba distraído.

Así que con esta idea en mente, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba sentado y al tener el tritón el rostro ladeado, el rubio acercó su cara con la intención de que cuando voltease, sus labios chocaran. Pero, Bertholdt, al sentir la respiración del soldado cerca de su cuello, volteó tan abruptamente, que su cabeza golpeó la nariz de Reiner.

—D-Discúlpame, es que no te vi —expresó con preocupación, al ver cómo el rubio se cubría su nariz con ambas manos y fruncía el ceño con dolor—. Déjame ver —se acercó al otro—. Tal vez pueda cristalizar tu nariz para que no se hinche.

Ante lo ridículo que sonó la proposición, Reiner se descubrió la nariz para responderle, pero un pequeño flujo de sangre que cayó sobre sus manos y sobre el tritón, lo obligó a regresar a su posición inicial.

—Es solo un sangrado —rezongó con fastidio, haciendo su cabeza para atrás—. Ya pasará —pero al no escuchar el alboroto inicial por parte de Bertholdt, se preocupó y regresó su atención hacia él, nuevamente, con esa expresión perdida sobre sus manos, las cuales se habían manchado con un poco de su sangre.

Recordando un poco lo que había sucedido la vez anterior, el rubio se debatió entre acercarse o no, cuando unos susurros casi inentendibles por parte del tritón se escucharon.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —Los labios del tritón continuaron repitiendo la misma palabra sin parar, al mismo tiempo que su cabello cubría parte de su rostro—. No te entiendo. ¿Qué sucede? —Esta vez se decidió por acercarse más a él, lo cual le permitió escuchar más de cerca sus palabras.

—"_Mamá, mamá_…" —repetía sin cesar, como si su mente se hubiese separada de lo que estaba pasando en realidad y los gritos incesantes dentro de su cabeza se reprodujeran como una especie de película en la que se encontraba inmerso.

Aún con su sangrado, Reiner decidió que era suficiente y lo tomó por los hombros, tratando de que reaccionase.

—Oye, ya para con eso —le pidió, logrando que este sólo subiese el volumen de su voz—. ¡Bertholdt, ya basta! —Se estaba comenzando a asustar de ver cómo el otro se estaba perdiendo en algo tan doloroso, que parecía entumirse sin poder soltar ni una sola lágrima. Así que en un último intento, lo sacudió esta vez con más fuerza, logrando así que la atención del tritón se centrase en su persona.

Varios minutos pasaron para que el tritón, prestara atención a lo que pasaba. Pero contrario a lo que el rubio esperaba, este sólo musitó:

—Suéltame… —su voz temblorosa y sus ojos azul obscuro que ya habían derramado una que otra perla, se clavaron contra los suyos—… ¡Suéltame, ya!

Trató de quitarse las manos del soldado como si estuviesen quemándole la piel y fue entonces que supo que Bertholdt, aún "no volvía del todo". Se sacudía con violencia y negaba con la cabeza como si verdaderamente estuviese en peligro, así que sin otra opción, Reiner alzó su mano y le soltó una bofetada que finalmente fue lo que lo hizo volver en sí.

Su expresión se transformó casi al instante, pasando de una aterrada a una confundida, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla. Con vergüenza, bajó el rostro, dejando escuchar el suave sonido de las perlas al caer al piso.

—D-Discúlpame —musitó con dificultad, debido a los fuertes espasmos en su cuerpo. Reiner sintió algo de pena por aquel sujeto, y colocó sus mano sobre su hombro como una muestra de comprensión, pero el otro, de inmediato aprovechó para acercarse al soldado y abrazarlo, escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho—. Es que… aún tengo mucho miedo —logró articular. Y Reiner, aún sin saber por completo el significado, supo que su aversión por la sangre era mucho más intensa de lo que creía—. No me dejes solo… —le rogó, como si olvidase de _quién_ se trataba e inevitablemente, un recuerdo golpeó al soldado.

Y fue un golpe en realidad, invisible físicamente, pero que lo dejó indefenso con Bertholdt aferrándose a él. Justo como aquella fría noche de invierno, donde su padre, deshecho ante sus ojos de niño, le pedía repetidas veces aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo: _"No me dejes solo, hijo. Si tú te vas de mi lado también, seguramente moriré"_. Y él con todo el amor que se puede tener a tan tierna edad y sintiendo la angustia en cada una de sus palabras repetía: _"Te quiero papá. Yo nunca te dejaré"._

Sin quererlo, colocó su mano áspera sobre la espalda del tritón y la dejó reposar ahí. Bertholdt, sorprendiéndose de sentir esto, se separó lo suficiente para verlo al rostro.

—No soy bueno dando ánimos —contestó, al ver la duda en sus ojos—. Así que no esperes más de mí —y moviendo una de sus manos, retiró una diminuta perla que se había quedado atrapada entre las pestañas del tritón.

A pesar de ese rostro tan serio, Bertholdt ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, terminó de llorar todo lo que podía hasta que no pudo más. Sin poder reconocerlo, ambos, se sintieron más tranquilos y la música, continuó sonando.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alteró a Eren, quien estaba recargado en el cristal, esperando su cena. Al encontrarse con la presencia del capitán, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue en tomar la canasta con fruta en un arrebató, pero al ver cómo tenía ese extraño aparato con el que los humanos volaban, paró en seco.

—Hoy hay otros planes —dictó, aventándole una capa al tritón—. Póntela, vamos a salir un rato.

A diferencia de otras veces, Eren obedeció sin chistar y se colocó la prenda lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirlo hasta los pies y después la capucha. Seguido de esto, Levi abrió la puerta y salieron del salón en esa noche tan tranquila.

Eren se sorprendió de lo vacío que estaba el lugar y observó una pequeña parte del inmenso castillo, iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna. Finalmente, los dos llegaron hacia el área de entrenamiento, donde él y el capitán habían tenido su segunda pelea.

—Voy a probar esto un momento —anunció el soldado, entregándole la canasta repleta de fresas y granadas—. Come mientras lo hago, y no te muevas de aquí.

El tritón no respondió a su orden; sin embargo, obedeció sentándose en el suelo, donde devoraba fruta, tras fruta, observando a Levi treparse sobre uno de los muros. Tal vez no lo admitiría de manera abierta, pero la manera tan increíble y ágil en la que se movía en el aire fue algo asombroso de ver.

El capitán por su parte, al lanzar **(1) **los pistones se dio cuenta de que el equipo se tardaba demasiado en comparación con los otros, además de que el cable se atoraba con frecuencia. Así que, determinando el estado del equipo, supo que necesitaba reparaciones, mas no era del todo obsoleto. Con cuidado, descendió del muro usando los ganchos y accionó **(2)** la unidad de maniobra espacial para enrollar el cable.

—Listo, podemos irnos —habló una vez cerca de Eren, quien no despegaba la vista del equipo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Quiero que me enseñes a usar _tus alas_ —decretó tajante, aún con la canasta entre sus manos. Levi lo examinó de arriba a abajo y después suspiró.

—Con esas pintas, no lo creo —siguió su camino a pesar de la expresión tan indignada del otro, quien no dudó en seguirle.

—¿Por qué? Si yo también sé pelear como tú o cualquiera de los de aquí —al parecer Eren no estaba enterado de todos los requerimientos básicos que se necesitaban para poder usar el equipo, pero ahorrándose toda esa explicación, Levi le dirigió la mirada y paró sus pasos.

—Si usas el equipo con el cabello tan largo —tomó uno de los mechones castaños, llenos de pequeñas piedrecillas verdes—, se te va a enredar en el equipo y serás el único tritón calvo de tu especie.

Eren miró su cabello con decepción al saber que no podía cortarlo, pero si no podía usar _esa cosa_ por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—Si no me lo das, no te devolveré tu pañuelo —señaló su cuello, de donde colgaba el pedazo de tela. Levi detuvo sus pasos y con una expresión indiferente, sacó el collar que tenía escondido entre su camisa y se lo mostró al tritón.

—Si no quieres que nada le pase a esta _cosa_, más te vale no hacerle nada a mi pañuelo —adivinando la actitud impulsiva de Eren, el soldado se adelantó y tomó la pequeña concha y cerró su puño—. Yo no haría eso de ser tú —detuvo la acción del tritón de lanzársele encima—. Porque, sólo hace falta que cierre mi puño con la suficiente fuerza y tu collar, se hará polvo.

Midiendo por primera vez las consecuencias de sus actos, Eren bajó la guardia y agachó su cabeza.

—Ese collar… —murmuró— Ese collar es lo único que me queda de mis padres.

Recordando un poco sus palabras de la noche anterior y el estado de su rostro en esos momentos, Levi pudo deducir que era algo que le dolía mucho, por no decir que parecía desgarrarlo a tal grado de dejarse ver tan vulnerable frente a él.

—Pues ese pañuelo también es muy especial para mí —reveló—. Sólo que en mi caso fue un regalo de parte de mis camaradas antes de mi primera expedición.

—No puedes comparar _eso_ con mis padres —alegó sin saber, ganándose una mirada de absoluto odio por parte de Levi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos no llevaban mi sangre? —Lo miró desafiante—. Tus amigos tampoco son de tu sangre y no veo que los trates de manera indiferente —tal vez Eren había hablado una vez más sin pensarlo y había herido algo de los sentimientos del capitán—. Isabel y Farlan eran mi familia —afirmó sin duda alguna en sus ojos—. Pero como muchas otras familias, los titanes se encargaron de destruirla.

Sin querer seguir hablando más del tema, el soldado retomó su camino dejando a Eren atrás con miles de sentimientos encontrados, cuando en un nuevo arrebato, se atrevió a decir algo que hizo que Levi se detuviese de golpe.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Acercó sus pasos rápidamente hacia el tritón, jalándolo por la capa con tanta brusquedad, que la canasta con fruta se resbaló de sus manos.

—Dije —repitió con más fuerza—, que eso no se compara con lo que han hecho ustedes.

Eren ladeó el rostro esperando que Levi impactase el puño contra su rostro, pero al sentir el agarre en su capa más flojo, regresó la mirada hacia él.

—Si no sabes nada de nosotros —le empujó—, es mejor que cierres la boca, Eren.

Por primera vez, el tritón sintió miedo de la mirada que el otro le dedicó, pero era tanta la impotencia, era tanta la frustración, que las palabras salían una a una de su boca.

—¿Qué conveniente, no? —Reclamó, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre Levi—. Ustedes hicieron cosas tan horribles y ahora resulta que no lo recuerdan —negó con frustración la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada del otro—. Si quieren que los titanes dejen de atacarlos, ¡ya dejen de causar tanto _sufrimiento-_!

Harto de no entender ni una palabra de lo que el otro decía, Levi lo haló por el brazo y lo acorraló contra uno de los muros para que evitar que escapase. Si quería tirarle toda esa mierda, adelante, pero se atendría a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ustedes buscan? —Tanto su respiración como sus palabras sonaron desesperadas, sorprendiendo al mismo Eren—. Dime ¿qué es lo que tenemos que dejar de hacer para que los titanes no nos sigan atacando? Y lo haremos.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron fijos a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero a diferencia del capitán, el tritón no se arriesgaría a seguir jugando con fuego, por lo que respondió:

—Antes de que ustedes tengan esas respuestas, nosotros necesitamos _otras_ primero.

Levi quedó atónito de la determinación interminable del tritón y de su valentía —o estupidez—, al retarle como nadie lo había hecho antes. Era un trato muy valioso, demasiado.

—¿Qué es eso que necesitas saber?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el tritón replicó:

—Quiero saber quiénes, aparte de ustedes, han ido cerca del mar.

Levi imaginó muchas cosas, pero eso definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes y un pensamiento extraño, como una especie de dolor anticipado vino a él, mirando al sujeto de ojos verdes y casi salvajes. Algo que decía: _"a partir de aquí, no hay marcha atrás"._

* * *

**(3) **Desde el momento que te vi, supe que tendríamos que jugar todos estos juegos absurdos: joyería, besos, discusiones, palabras tiernas, golpes bajos, insultos y "golpes". Pero _mis golpes_ no, me refiero a los _tuyos._

Tú y yo, nos cambiaremos la vida para siempre y como todo el mundo; _voy a sufrir._

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) Pistones: **sirve para lidiar los ganchos y para cuando dispares, que se claven en el objetivo deseado, haciendo que sea útil este equipo.

**(2) Unidad de maniobra espacial:** enrolla cables de acero en un timbal y hay dos ejes independientes, que son lo que permite la movilidad del equipo.

**(3) Canción utilizada: "Te Quiero" **de** Stromae. **La canción es básicamente una sátira acerca del amor, para quien guste escucharla.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**annyel: **Lo verás más adelante y estoy segura que te encantará.

**tsuki platanoconmiel: **Gracias por leerme por tanto tiempo. Recuerdo cuando inicie este fanfic y dije: _no pegará._ Gracias por tu apoyo

**ZafiraNashteel11: **¡Claro que te recuerdo cumpleañera!, cuando puedas leerme no hay prisa yo escribo para ustedes.

Cuando leí "A Choice with no regrets" si me dolió, pero el OVA fue bellísimo. Levi se mostró vulnerable y eso lo amé, odio que se quejen de la OVA, porque quieren ver a Levi super invulnerable. El beso Jean/Marco fue como más el inicio que detonará algo gay JAJAJA XD, yo estoy segura que te gustará las 3 parejitas y como se desarrollan, cada una a su manera y obvio cuando se amen las haré suspirar.

Lo juro por el Señor de los Anillos que lo haré. Tanto halago llena mi corazón de feels de escritora, me cuesta a veces no bloquearme pero por supuesto mientras me leas, yo estaré reprobado para traerles un capítulo nuevo. Gracias a ti por ser tan linda con tus reviews, yo les agradezco a todos los que se dan la oportunidad de leerme. Un abrazo enorme :)


	11. Héroes caídos

**Beta reader: **Anónima-Traumada.

* * *

**Nota: **Quisiera agradecer a cada uno de los que han leído este fanfiction, no importando si dejan o no review. Simplemente por permitir que escritoras como yo disfruten de su hobbie y pueda ser del agrado de alguien.

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo once**

_"Héroes caídos"_

* * *

**Registro de Jean Kirschtein:**

"El capitán Levi nos ha comentado de la posibilidad de hacer un trato con los tritones: Esto consiste en darles información acerca de otros humanos que han ido cerca del mar, lo cual comprueba nuestras sospechas de no ser los primeros humanos en tener contacto con los tritones.

Hemos estado recopilando información de los diversos registros y, a pesar de que queremos hacerlo lo más rápido posible, nos es difícil, ya que han sido demasiadas expediciones fuera de los muros. No sólo revisaremos los registros durante el mando del comandante Erwin, sino también de todos los que antecedieron. Llevamos varios días en ello y es muy cansado, además de tedioso.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Marco y yo ha mejorado mucho si lo comparamos con las primeras visitas. Es un sujeto verdaderamente asombroso, he de admitir. Algo "soso" al ser tan amable, pero la forma en la que maneja sus poderes es algo genial. Hoy mismo le preguntaré sobre ello y veremos qué pasa. Espero algún día me enseñe qué otra cosa, aparte de curar, puede hacer con sus poderes".

* * *

Varios días transcurrieron en los cuales, día y noche, los soldados se turnaban para revisar los diferentes registros de las expediciones. Siendo esa noche, el turno de Levi, Hanji e incluso Erwin ―quien por cuenta propia se ofreció a ayudar con la enorme carga de trabajo que tenían por hacer.

Las visitas con los tritones se hicieron más cortas por la misma razón, pero, en cuanto tenían un momento libre, continuaban con el registro.

—Archivo número veinte —leyó, Levi, una hoja entre sus manos, la cual acababa de tomar de los montones de cajas que estaban esparcidas en la oficina de Erwin—: La misión consistió en una expedición hacia el norte, con el objetivo de revisar las rutas de los titanes durante el día y la noche —continuó—. Pérdidas: veinte soldados de un escuadrón de treinta.

Hanji soltó un largo suspiro igual de cansada y negó con la cabeza:

—Descarta ese archivo también —señaló—. La única manera de llegar al mar es yendo por la ruta del sur —el capitán metió la hoja dentro del sobre y, con fastidio, la acomodó dentro de las cajas. Al levantarse, observó todo lo que faltaba por revisar y supo que no acabarían ese día.

—¿Cuántos archivos faltan por revisar? —Preguntó Erwin, terminando de leer otros expedientes sobre su escritorio.

—Míralo tú mismo. —Señaló Levi con su mano, sentándose con cansancio en una de las sillas que tenía el rubio. Antes de que pudiese reclamarle al de cabello negro por su acción, una carta en su escritorio llamó la atención de éste último.

—¿Qué es esto? —Exclamó curioso, tomando el sobre sin abrir, el cual tenía un sello de las milicias que el capitán rápidamente reconoció. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y, tras sentir la mirada celeste del otro, regresó el sobre donde estaba.

Un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar durante unos instantes, siendo el comandante el primero en hablar con un tono casi irreconocible ―por la forma en la que sus palabras sonaban _casi _apenadas en él.

—Ya son tres reuniones a las cuales no he asistido —bajó la mirada—. No puedo faltar esta vez.

Sin haber visto el sobre, Hanji supo que se refería a las reuniones que las tres milicias organizaban en conjunto y la hizo poner un rostro serio.

—_Agh_, por favor —expresó Levi con evidente molestia— Tú no le debes nada a esas milicias, y menos a ése sujeto.

Erwin pareció meditar estas palabras por unos momentos, para después negar con la cabeza.

—No es por él que lo hago. —Se defendió—. En verdad necesito ir a la reunión de este año, hay muchos puntos que me gustaría tocar con_-_

—Sabes bien el verdadero motivo de las reuniones de la milicia —le interrumpió Levi—. Yo sé que si vas, sólo será para verlo y que te dé una de sus estúpidas explicaciones de por qué no puede estar contigo —a pesar de lo duras que habían sonado estas palabras, Hanji no hizo nada por detener al capitán—. Dime, ¿cuánta mierda más estás dispuesto a soportarle a ese estúpido?

De esas casi nulas veces que Erwin dejaba ver su verdadero ser, se mordió directamente el labio para calmar su ansiedad y, de la manera más creíble que parecía tener, musitó:

—Necesita tiempo.

Levi lo miró entre asombrado y colérico. No podía entender cómo podía Erwin aferrarse a alguien ―siendo él tan orgulloso y tan aristocrático— de esa manera tan enferma.

—Erwin —intervino Hanji calmadamente, a diferencia de su compañero—, Nile lleva quince años casado con Marie…—miró su expresión y quiso detenerse por primera vez para no decir de más, pero era tal su frustración que no lo logró— No creo que él quiera cambiar eso.

Con la esperanza de que los escuchara, los dos soldados de menor rango miraron al rubio con la mirada fija sobre la carta y, al verlo guardarla en su chaqueta, supieron que sus peticiones no habían sido escuchadas.

—Vayan a descansar, es tarde. —Dictó tajante, dirigiéndoles la mirada, por fin.

Levi no se lo podía creer y, entre su cólera, quiso hablar nuevamente, más la mano de Hanji, seguida de una expresión resignada en su rostro, le advirtió que no.

—Como quieras. —Expresó con disgusto el de cabello negro, dándose la media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir de su oficina con un fuerte portazo.

La mujer, quien aún estaba dentro, le echó una última mirada a su amigo.

—Levi puede ser muy explosivo en algunas ocasiones —mencionó Hanji—, pero… piensa en lo que te dijo y en cuánto más estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por Nile —dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Pero estaba equivocada…

…Erwin lo había "pensado": no una, no dos, sino durante más de veinte años, y, en algún punto, se dio cuenta que ya no dolía. No después de ser desplazado y rechazado en infinidad de ocasiones.

Temía que estuviese pasando, pero era verdad: nada de lo que hiciera Nile lo podía decepcionar aún más. Entonces lo siguiente —y lógico— que Erwin debía hacer, sería botarlo. Y lo sabía, _maldita sea_. Desde el primer instante que se cruzó en su vida y se metió dentro de su piel como una jodida espina, lo supo, y, sin embargo, esperaba que prometiese _eso _una vez más.

_"Dame tiempo", _le dirá Nile como si ya lo hubiese memorizado. Después de tener sexo, sacará un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo fumara, en silencio; como si el humo que sale de su boca susurrara todo lo que no se atreve a decirle. Y, al igual que un bien calado tabaco, el comandante de negros cabellos, _desechará _las cenizas en un sucio cenicero de alguna posada y después hará lo mismo con él.

¿Qué era eso que tanto esperaba de él?

_No lo sabía._ Ni siquiera aún después de darle más vueltas que a alguna de sus tantas estrategias. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que cada vez que tenía a Nile más cerca, no podía evitar pensar en lo fácil que era consumido como uno de sus cigarros y, al mismo tiempo, arrojado al suelo y pisado para no dejar nada… _Ni siquiera su odio o su amor._

* * *

En cuanto salió de la oficina de Erwin, Levi caminó con enojo sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Lo hizo tan rápido que fueron sólo los gritos exagerados de Hanji los que lo trajeron a la realidad una vez que se encontró a unos metros cerca del salón experimental de Eren.

—Espera… —dijo casi sin aliento la mujer, sosteniéndose del hombro del capitán, quien la fulminó con la mirada al tenerlo tan cerca.

—No lo haré. —Respondió a secas—. No cuando veo al imbécil de Erwin hacer semejantes estupideces por una _basura _como Nile.

Hanji no pudo evitar enmarcar una leve sonrisa irónica ante su comentario. Aquella frase, por más agria que sonara, sabía que era un "Erwin me preocupa, y no sé qué hacer" por parte de Levi.

—Definitivamente, le compraré unos lentes y dignidad —completó el soldado, sacándole por fin una carcajada a la otra.

—¡Ay, enano! —Negó con la cabeza— Hablas como si nunca te hubieses "idiotizado" por algo o por alguien.

Casi al instante, Levi la recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cuatro-ojos de mierda? —Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—_Tranquilo, tranquilo _—sonrió de manera nerviosa, al ver cómo estaba de un humor peor que el de costumbre—. A lo que me refería, era a que actúas como si nunca te hubieses enamorado.

El hombre la miró fijamente por unos instantes, para después seguir su rumbo, pretendiendo no haber escuchado _aquello_.

—¡Levi, espera! —Exclamó, al salir de su trance— ¡Aún no respondes mi pregunta!

Y el soldado no estaba lo suficientemente idiota para hacerlo, por lo que apresuró sus pasos hacia el salón. Pero, justo después de que llegase y abriese la puerta para ingresar, un agudo dolor en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse de golpe, sintiendo un ligero mareo que lo obligó a sostenerse de la pared.

Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración y, cuando se sintió un poco mejor —sin contar lo molestos de los gritos de su lunática amiga—, los abrió, encontrándose, de manera inesperada, con un par de ojos verdes que le observaban escondidos tras la puerta ya abierta.

—¿Qué? —Espetó a la defensiva, haciendo que, la mirada curiosa del tritón, se transformara en una indiferente.

—Nada que pueda interesarme. —Explicó una vez que salió del salón quedando frente al soldado.

Antes de que Levi lo regañase por salir del salón sin su permiso, Hanji llegó y se interpuso de golpe entre ellos dos para después mirar al capitán, como si de un perro se tratase.

—Levi, _dime _—suplicó, dándole vergüenza al otro de llamar a "_esa cosa"_ su amiga.

—_Agh_, cierra la boca —respondió, tratando de quitarse a la mujer de encima: logrando sacarle una mueca divertida a Eren ante su cara de fastidio.

Varios segundos duró aquel forcejeo, cuando, nuevamente, la mujer habló:

—Analizando tu actitud a la defensiva, puedo deducir que hay alguien que te gusta —picó, nuevamente, en aquel punto, terminando con la paciencia del capitán, quien la tomó fuertemente el cuello de su blusa.

—¿Y quién **mierda **fue el que te enseñó a hacer esos análisis? ―preguntó, para después agregar:— ¿Quién fue?, para ir directamente a escupirle en la cara.

Sin poder aguantarlo un segundo más, el tritón dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, aún con las manos sobre su boca, que no ayudó para nada a la situación de Hanji.

—_Oh_, vamos. Era una broma —se rió la mujer, para tratar de salvar su vida—. Además, yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor, porque si sigues así morirás _virgen-_

No pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que Hanji dictó su sentencia de muerte, cuando Levi la cargó y la arrojó al piso bocabajo, estrellándole sus gafas de mierda.

—**(1) **¿Qué es _virgen_? —Preguntó con curiosidad Eren, sacándole una carcajada a la científica, que rápidamente fue cortada por la bota del capitán sobre su abdomen.

—Nada que te interese, mocoso pervertido.

A pesar de tampoco comprender el significado de esta última palabra, por el tono con el que lo había dicho, supo que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Creí haberte dicho que odiaba que me dijeras "mocoso" —protestó—. ¿Qué parte fue la _que-_?

El de escamas verdes detuvo súbitamente su frase al ver a Levi recargarse sobre la pared nuevamente, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Al parecer, esta vez, el dolor era tan insoportable que, tras unos segundos de estar recargado con sus manos, colocó su espalda contra la pared al no poder sostenerse, y se sentó sobre el suelo.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? —Con la respiración agitada y las agudas punzadas en su cabeza, Levi sólo fue capaz de alzar su mirada exhausta hacia Eren, hasta que, aún recargado sobre la pared, colapsó—. ¡O-Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó nuevamente, acercándose hacia el soldado, quien, por más que lo removía, no reaccionaba— Esto no es gracioso, ya deja de jugar —pero algo en su interior le dijo que Levi no estaba fingiendo.

Al escuchar la voz preocupada del tritón, Hanji se levantó del suelo y miró a Levi inconsciente sobre el piso. Alarmada, se acercó hacia él y colocó los dedos sobre su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que se doblaba las mangas para ver su reloj. Eren sólo miró en silencio la situación, hasta que decidió preguntar:

—¿E-Está muerto? —Su respuesta no fue contestada al instante, pero tras unos segundos, la mirada serena de Hanji lo alivió.

—No es nada grave —acarició la cabeza del tritón—. Sólo necesita descansar, ha estado muy presionado por el trabajo.

La científica sabía que era en parte _eso _y, por otra, el insomnio tan terrible que iba acabando con su salud. Si bien él era alguien muy reservado, se las había ingeniado para preguntarle a la doctora sobre su estado, el cual no era nada favorable, aún después de estar bajo tratamiento. Sabía que necesitaba un médico en estos momentos, pero, desafortunadamente, la policía militar aún no daba rastros sobre la ayuda médica que habían ofrecido.

—Eren —le llamó Hanji—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a su alcoba?

Recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, el tritón tomó al capitán por los brazos, mientras que la humana lo tomaba de las piernas. _Levi era jodidamente pesado._

Sin importarle a Hanji que Eren no estuviese cubierto por nada, los dos se dirigieron a una parte del castillo donde había unas enormes escaleras y se encontraban los dormitorios de los altos mandos. El de cabello largo, miró el lugar casi anonadado: empezando por las paredes adornadas por el fuego de las antorchas, hasta los largos pasillos con diferentes puertas. A su percepción, los humanos podían construir "cuevas" donde vivir.

—Llegamos —dijo la soldado, deteniendo sus pasos, para después enredar la pierna de Levi en su brazo y tomar el picaporte de la puerta. Si Eren estaba sorprendido con lo anterior, esto lo era aún más. "La pequeña cueva de Levi" como le llamó el tritón, estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia; desde la cama, su buró y un pequeño escritorio con papeles perfectamente apilados—. Recuéstalo ahí, por favor —le pidió Hanji, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y señalando la cama.

Una vez que lo recostaron, la soldado le quitó la chaqueta y las botas, para después dirigirse al buró y tomar un frasco.

Los ojos verdes siguieron atentos sus movimientos, especialmente cuando, del frasco, sacó unas pastillas y las trituró de modo que pudieran disolverse entre un pequeño vaso con agua que le dio a beber lentamente a Levi. No todo el líquido pudo ser consumido, pero con que tomase la mayoría, se daba por servida.

—¿Qué es eso que le diste en el agua? —Señaló el vaso con su dedo.

—Eso es un medicamento o remedio para poder dormir —La mirada del tritón no se despegó del vaso, como si se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos. Porque, aún sin saber todo lo que Marco conocía de plantas y curaciones —y menos aún sobre la medicina de los humanos—, sabía lo que Hanji había querido decir—. ¿Eren? —Le llamó tras unos segundos y éste reaccionó a su voz.

—No es nada.

Durante algunos minutos, ese silencio duró como si se tratase de algo que contaminaba el aire, hasta que la mujer —quien estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en su amigo— murmuró:

—Esta vida, no es justa —acercó su mano, hacia los cabellos negros del otro. Gesto que no podría hacer de estar despierto—. Mientras hay cientos de personas que no mueven ni un dedo por salvarse, llega de pronto "un héroe", y todos se olvidan de sus responsabilidades.

Eren miró, a su vez, el cuerpo sobre la cama. Y no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber que ella se refería a Levi. Siendo honesto, desde el primer instante que lo vio, algo de ese "heroísmo" irradiaba en cada acción que hacía.

—No saben cuánto daño te han hecho —habló, nuevamente, la humana—. Sólo tú y los que vivimos este infierno, lo sabemos.

Algo se removió entre lo más profundo de Eren al escucharle decir esto, pero no pudo hablar. Por primera vez, sentía que este no era su momento y decidió cerrar la boca.

—¿Capitán Levi? —Irrumpió aquel momento una voz detrás de la puerta, alertando no sólo al tritón, sino a la mujer misma.

Haciendo una seña con su mano, le indicó a Eren que se escondiera tras la cama de Levi mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Nifa, el cual era el nombre de la soldado, se sorprendió de ver a la líder en la alcoba del capitán.

—_Ah- _no sabía que estaba aquí —al darse cuenta que sus palabras podían malentenderse, la cabo rectificó—:_ Quiero decir: _el comandante me pidió que le entregara esto —al estirarle la hoja, el rostro de Hanji se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes.

—Esto debe ser una _maldita- _—no quiso ser grosera con la chica, ya que ella cumplía sólo con su labor, pero de no haber estado ella habría soltado mil y una maldiciones—. Yo iré en su lugar, él no se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos —rectificó—. Pero antes, dame unos segundos —tras recibir un asentimiento de la pequeña chica, Hanji cerró la puerta y se dirigió al tritón que aún estaba oculto.

—_Ah_, Eren…—se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decir, pero, al ser algo urgente, lo dijo lo más ligero posible en una situación como esta—…Necesito hacer algo _muy _urgente y no quiero dejar a Levi solo —sabiendo lo que diría a continuación, el tritón quiso negarse anticipadamente—. ¿Podrías cuidarlo hasta que yo regrese? —Susurró, y Eren deseó no haber visto hoy en especial a esos humanos y verse envuelto en sus "favores especiales".

—Es que, yo no sé si _pueda-_

—Gracias —tomó esa respuesta como un _sí_ y salió corriendo del lugar.

El de escamas verdes quedó atónito sentado sobre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué pasaría si amanecía y él no llegaba al agua? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo rayos regresaría si no sabía el camino hacia el salón?

Fastidiado, se sentó en el mismo sitio que se encontraba la lunática humana y se dedicó a observar a Levi, esperando que eso fuese "cuidarlo". Se preguntó, dentro de él, cómo era que su piel era tan blanca y, la de él, ligeramente morena. ¿Era acaso que el sol no llegaba debido a las murallas y que todos los humanos parecían tener esta palidez?

No lo sabía, pero podía perderse unos segundos más en lo negro de su cabello y de sus ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Espera…—susurró el soldado, aún dormido, frunciendo el entrecejo y dejando que el sudor, paulatinamente, mojara su frente e incluso su camisa.

Tal vez Eren no era tan "buen cuidador" como Marco, pero desanudo el pañuelo que tenía sobre su cuello y lo usó para secarle la piel. En el acto, los susurros angustiados del soldado, se fueron haciendo más evidentes y el tritón sintió pena por él.

No sabía en realidad lo que le pasaba, pero parecía dolerle tanto que incluso podía ver su mandíbula tensarse con fuerza y sus manos aferrarse entre las sábanas. Pero, Eren, continuó con su labor y una vez que terminó, pensó que ponerse en su cuello el pañuelo de vuelta sería asqueroso, por lo que lo dobló y, al hacerlo, notó unas letras doradas bordadas sobre éste.

Hace tiempo su madre le había enseñado algo —aunque fuese poco— de la escritura de los humanos y decidió probar pronunciando lo que estaba plasmado sobre éste:

—Is-abe-ly Fa-rl-an —pronunció, sin coherencia, pensando que si lo separaba por silabas sería más fácil—. _Isabely_… No. —Rectificó, probando separar las palabras una vez más—. Isabel-y-Farlan —sonrió al poder leerlo. Se dio cuenta que en realidad era el nombre de dos personas y que, justo como le había dicho Levi, habían sido _ellos _sus camaradas, quienes le habían regalado aquel objeto.

—No me… dejen. —Murmuró Levi, como si quisiese despertarse en ése mismo instante, pero, ante la angustia, no pudiese—. No quiero vivir así. —A pesar de sonar como una orden, su voz tembló entre cada palabra.

Eren, dejó el pañuelo sobre su buro, para después sentir las manos del humano aferrándose con tanta fuerza a sus brazos ―que le dejaban marcas de sus uñas.

—Cálmate Levi —le pidió, tratando de deshacer su agarre. Mas era tal su rigidez, que parecía estar entumido.

—Lo siento…—musitó con dificultad— ¡Lo siento! —De manera inconsciente, al sentir las manos del tritón sobre sus manos, el soldado pasó su agarre hacia los antebrazos de éste, mientras repetía sin cesar estas palabras.

—¡Levi! ¡Espera! —Alzó la voz tratando de despertarlo para que parara su acción, la cual era hecha con tal desesperación que estaba arrancándole pedazos de piel a Eren con las uñas— ¡Levi, por favor! ¡Me estás lastimando! —Y, mezclado con la desesperación, la sangre proveniente de la carne del tritón, empezó a escurrir sobre las mantas.

No podía hacer nada, el agarre del capitán era tan violento, que no tuvo más opción que aguantar el dolor y dejar de forcejear para que no le hiciese más daño. Pero, aun cuando hizo esto, sintió a sus lágrimas avecinarse y cerró los ojos para no dejarlas caer.

—Los dejé morir… —aquello hizo que, después de unos segundos, el tritón abriese los ojos y, como consecuencia, las perlas de sus ojos cayeran, una tras otra— Lo siento.

El tritón no pudo decir en ése instante qué fue lo que le sorprendió más, si escuchar decirle eso, o ver cómo por más que lo intentaba, Levi estaba dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas con un rostro tan desencajado_. El héroe de la humanidad… se estaba cayendo a pedazos…_

_…_Y lo había arrastrado consigo.

Maldijo en su interior, no una, sino miles de veces sentir lo que _sentía _en ése momento y supo que no podía dejarlo así. No a un sujeto como Levi, que por más que se empeñaba en dejar su orgullo y presencia intacta, en este instante, parecía como un animal que ha sido pateado hasta el cansancio.

—Quédate. —Respondió el humano, como si estuviese hablando con alguien entre sueños—. Quédate, como lo prometiste_…_—aflojó su agarre, para después soltar temblorosamente su mano derecha del antebrazo del tritón y tratar de estirarla, como si quisiese alcanzar algo. Y Eren, sin resistirse; la recibió.

Sabía que no debía involucrarse más de lo que debía con Levi, más le fue inevitable. Pero, esta vez, en lugar de maldecir, susurró de la manera más suave que pudo:

—Estoy aquí —sin saber exactamente a qué o _a quién _le contestaba, su mano duró entrelazada con la del humano, varios minutos. Si bien ya había soltado sus antebrazos, ésa expresión tan desvalida sobre el rostro del soldado sólo parecía intensificarse con el pasar de los minutos.

Inevitablemente, un recuerdo vino a Eren al verlo de este modo, ya que él, durante muchos años, había experimentado un pánico similar por quedarse dormido. Temía que si llegase a cerrar los ojos ―por más rápido que fuese— recordaría _esa _escena y no podría salir de ella. Aún no era ajeno a estos sueños, ya que, cuando tenía días donde la tristeza era insoportable, llegaban: esos rostros, los gritos, las suplicas, _sus padres…_

_…_Pero, consciente de esto, él siempre recordaba algo que solía hacer su madre cuando el mar se ponía violento y él asustado, sentía su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de las olas. Ella, colocaba primero a Mikasa y después a él sobre su pecho para posteriormente decirles: _"Busquen mi corazón"_. Una vez que lo encontraban por medio de los latidos, se acomodaban —sin mucho problema al ser tan pequeños— y les cantaba… _Maldición_, qué bello sonido salía de la garganta de su madre: lograba calmar cualquier miedo en él.

Otro movimiento brusco por parte de Levi lo trajo a la realidad y, con esta idea rumeando por su mente, lo decidió. Sin soltar su agarre, se recostó a un lado de él y miró al techo de madera para tomar valor de lo que haría a continuación. Varios minutos pasó en esta posición, hasta que finalmente se recostó a un lado y, lentamente, se acercó hacia el humano.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y apretó los labios para calmar su ansiedad. Una vez hecho esto, acomodó el cuerpo de Levi de modo que quedase recostado sobre su oreja y él guiarlo hacia su corazón; hasta pensarlo era algo demasiado vergonzoso, pero, de algún modo, el sonido de su corazón retumbando y el aire que llenaban sus pulmones habían logrado calmar al capitán.

No era tan malo una vez que se acostumbró a ello, e incluso —aunque no lo admitiese— que Levi estuviese sobre él, no le parecía tan incómodo. Tanto así, como para que en otro movimiento, acariciara ocasionalmente sus cabellos lisos y tarareara la canción de su madre lo mejor que podía. No le avergonzaba hacerlo siendo un tritón, ya que, el canto de las sirenas era algo hermoso y sublime, que sólo podía ser comparado con el sonido del mar.

Al pasar de los minutos, Levi se acomodó prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Eren ―sin saber que era _él— _y pensó en que algo cálido le había dado cobijo. Le fue inevitable —al igual que al tritón— dejarse llevar por una tranquilidad tan "diferente", y, por hoy, olvidar de que existe un mundo caótico allá afuera.

* * *

Casi cinco días pasaron donde —sin poder darse un respiro— Jean, había estado revisando archivo tras archivo sin parar. Fue por eso que esa noche había decidido darse un descanso e ir a ver a Marco. Quien pensó que, después de visitas tan cortas que tenía últimamente, podía estar muy aburrido.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Marco fuera del tanque. Y, por lo seco que estaba, deducía que llevaba tiempo afuera.

—Jean —cambió su expresión de una aburrida por una feliz al ver entrar al soldado, quien tal vez no respondió con tanta efusividad al estar fatigado, pero le sonrió y alzó su mano a modo de saludo—. ¿Estás cansado?

El muchacho asintió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y se frotaba la cara con frustración.

—Demasiado —contestó—. Revisar tantos archivos me ha dejado frito, _hermano _—usó un apodo que Marco no comprendió del todo—. Pero vine a relajarme un poco y decidí venir a verte.

De algún modo, al de escamas doradas, le hizo feliz saber que había pensado en él, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Si querías relajarte, ¿entonces por qué viniste a verme?

Jean, meditó esto unos segundos para después alzar los hombros de manera despreocupada.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Tal vez sea porque eres algo aburrido, y eso me relaja

Todas las esperanzas del tritón, se fueron al caño al creer que el soldado había tenido un gesto amable con él. Pero a fin de cuentas, así era Jean.

—Como sea —suspiró con fastidio el de cabello largo—. ¿Ya has pensado en qué haremos con Marlo?… —La expresión sorprendida del soldado habló por sí sola, logrando que el tritón negase con la cabeza— Olvídalo —Se cruzó de brazos.

—He estado ocupado, ¿de acuerdo? —Se excusó—. Además, todo esto que estamos haciendo fue porque a tu amigo "_Eren", _se le ocurrió preguntar por las expediciones de no sé cuántos malditos años atrás.

Lejos de lograr fastidiarlo, una mirada pensativa se hizo presente en Marco. Sabía el motivo detrás de la decisión de Eren; pero dentro de él deseaba que no se encontrara con algo que pudiese afectarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Marco? —Le llamó el otro, creyendo que lo había hecho enojar.

—Lo siento, ¿de qué hablábamos? —Fingió olvidar el tema—_Ah, _sí, de Marlo —expresó, antes que el otro pudiese hablar—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas que yo haga?

Jean, se rascó la cabeza pensando en varias opciones: muchas en las que Marco debía usar una peluca, ropa de mujer y que rechazara al otro; pero sabía que ni drogado aceptaría.

—¿Por qué no me platicas un poco de lo que hacen los humanos durante el cortejo? —sugirió el de piel morena, al ver que no se decidía—. Tal vez así pueda darme una idea de qué decir y no decir cuando esté frente a él —Como siempre, Marco pensaba rápido.

—Bueno son muchas cosas, en realidad…—se rascó la cabeza poniéndose frente al tritón— Pero, creo que podría empezar por lo esencial, como conocer unas cosas uno del otro

El de escamas doradas alzó una ceja, no muy convencido.

—¿Eso sería como decir: "_Mi novio Jean es un humano sin tacto al momento de hablar, y problemático para llevarse con los demás_?"

—Yo quitaría el "humano"—rectificó—. Porque se supone que tú también eres humana y- ¡Oye! —Marco rió al ver el tiempo que le había tomado al otro captar su broma—. No es gracioso, esto es algo serio —pidió. Mas la risa del tritón no paró ni un segundo—. ¿Ah, sí? Pues Marco es una "fulana" molesta, que actúa como _abuela, _tratando de solucionarles la vida a los inútiles de sus amigos, y es extremadamente ñoña —le revolvió los cabellos fuertemente, dejándole el cabello erizado.

—¡No hagas eso! —Se quejó al ver el nido que tenía sobre la cabeza, gracias a Jean— ¡Y deja de dirigirte a mí como si fuese una mujer!

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Jean, quien tras ver cómo se acomodaba el desorden que le había hecho en el cabello, propuso:

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si entonces nos presentamos desde cero? —Marco giró el rostro, ignorándolo. Podía ser increíblemente amable pero, si se enojaba, tardaba mucho en calmarse—. Está bien, lo siento —expresó el soldado, al no ver otra alternativa—. Pero tú también te divertiste a costa mía.

Aunque quisiese negarse, sabía que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que aceptó aquella tregua, siendo el soldado el primero en empezar a hablar.

—Bueno, yo soy Jean Kirschtein y tengo dieciséis años…—se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué decir, recordándole mucho el vergonzoso día en que el comandante Shadis le pidió presentarse—…_Ah_, soy soldado de la legión de reconocimiento y odio demasiadas cosas de aquí: como la comida, Ymir y, recientemente, _tu amigo Eren._

—¿Y se supone que eso es de lo que le hablaré a Marlo, si me pregunta de nuestra "supuesta relación"? —Se quejó el tritón.

—Parte de conocernos, es también conocer lo que no le gusta al otro —señaló el soldado—. Pero no te preocupes, que ahora mismo conocerás algo del _maravilloso_ Jean —sonrió con superioridad y, esperando ver _eso_, Marco le dejó continuar—. ¿En qué estaba?… Oh sí, también hay cosas que me gustan: como cocinar en mis ratos libres... _eso _nunca lo menciones —añadió rápidamente—. Y las chicas de cabello largo y negro. Algo así como esa sirena de escamas rojas, que nos atacó en el mar —sonrió gustoso, haciendo un movimiento de curvas, refiriéndose a la silueta de Mikasa.

Marco, soltó una risilla ante esto último, y pensó que de estar Eren presente, diría algo como: _"Primero te aviento al mar antes de dejar a un idiota como tú que se acerque a mi hermana"._

—Me imagino que debes ser muy popular entre las humanas —aun cuando su intención no era burlarse, Jean no se tomó esto del todo bien.

—¿Bromeas? —Soltó de modo pedante— Yo soy el más popular entre las chicas… o las que hay en este lugar… — susurró esto último, pensando que se volvería loco entre tantos hombres y chicas feas como Ymir—. _Eso _sí puedes mencionárselo a Marlo. Sólo para estar seguros.

Era obvio que nada de lo mencionado se lo había creído el tritón, pero si hacía sentir mejor a Jean, sólo lo dejaría ser.

—Supongo que ahora es mi turno, y bueno, he de decirte que tampoco soy _tan _interesante —alzó los hombros con resignación, sacándole una mueca de disgusto al soldado.

—Si no fueras alguien interesante, no estaría aquí, en mi único día libre, esperando a que puedas dejar ese lado esa poca fe que te tienes y digas algo bueno de ti —nadie, durante toda su vida —exceptuando a sus amigos—, le había dicho eso a Marco.

Pareciera que siempre que se le necesitaba, era para: escuchar a los demás y cuidarlos. Pero… ¿Acaso alguien se tomaba la molestia para escucharlo o preguntarle si se sentía bien o mal de vez en cuando? ¿O, simplemente, daban por hecho que por haber nacido con determinado don, era sólo un tritón amaestrado que debía cumplir fielmente a su labor?

_No quería eso._ No quería convertirse en el objeto de nadie; ni siquiera de su propia gente. Por eso el que Jean haya dicho esas palabras, lo hizo _jodidamente_ dichoso, aún si lo que había dicho era por compromiso.

—De acuerdo… —susurró el tritón, sin ocultar una boba sonrisa que se asomaba entre sus labios— Mi nombre es Marco, tengo ciento cincuenta años, soy un tritón curativo-

—Espera. ¡¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años?! —Le interrumpió sorprendido el soldado— _Amigo_, eres un anciano —se burló y Marco suspiró resignado.

—De hecho, eso no es verdad —explicó—. Las sirenas y tritones más jóvenes normalmente tienen cien años; las de edad mediana doscientos o trescientos, y las más viejas cuatrocientos o quinientos… Aunque, ahora no hay sirenas o tritones mayores.

A pesar de que era su deber indagar más sobre esto, el soldado no quiso presionar a Marco de ese modo y cambió de tema.

—Debe ser genial vivir tanto tiempo —sonrió, imaginando aquello—. Así tienen más tiempo para ver más cosas, tomar mejores decisiones, e incluso, conseguirse una buena pareja que les duré mucho tiempo.

Marco intentó mostrarse tan positivo como Jean, mas no pudo.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas…—susurró, bajando un poco su mirada— Verás, hay tres tipos de roles que una sirena o tritón puede tener en nuestra sociedad —comenzó, con la mirada atenta del soldado—: el primero es el "rol de guerrero": que son los que se encargan de proteger a los que son civiles o curativos. Ellos son entrenados muy duramente desde que pueden salir del mar, pero pueden formar una familia o casarse.

El tritón hizo una pausa para estirar sus manos hacia Jean y voltearlas, dejando a la vista dos tatuajes que tenía plasmados en sus muñecas ―que el otro ya había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

—Cuando naces con esto tatuado en tu piel, significa que tendrás un "rol curativo_"_ —afirmó, sin despegar la vista de sus muñecas—. Y, si eso pasa, en cuanto naces te separan de tus padres y te crían para cuidar a tu gente, a cualquier costo —añadió, haciendo que el soldado repitiese a modo de pregunta:

—¿A cualquier… costo?

Marco, asintió a secas.

—Nosotros no somos como los guerreros o los civiles, Jean —tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para que el humano entendiese. Señaló primero su tatuaje de un _so_l, en la parte posterior de su muñeca derecha—. **(2)** Éste símbolo representa a nuestro padre: que es el que nos da la fuerza y poder. Y, éste —señaló su tatuaje de luna, en la muñeca contraria—, es nuestra madre: que representa la solidaridad y la inteligencia.

Al ver el rostro confundido del muchacho, Marco concretó su argumento:

—Nuestra labor es casi una obligación, ¿entiendes? —Se mordió el labio, como no queriendo decir lo que diría a continuación—. Jean… —le llamó con tono melancólico, suave— nosotros no podemos involucrarnos con alguien de manera sentimental, ni mucho menos casarnos —el rostro del humano no podía demostrar más asombro del que estaba mostrando en esos momentos—. Esto podría obstruir nuestra _labor- _

La manera tan estrepitosa en la cual el chico se puso de pie, interrumpió el relato tranquilo del tritón, quien, a pesar de saber que lo veía desde arriba, no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué clase de deber es ése? —Expresó Jean, con evidente molestia en su voz— ¡¿O sea que tú "debes**"** cuidar a los demás y desperdiciar tu vida en ello, mientras todos pueden casarse y vivir sus _patéticas_ _vidas_?! —Preguntó nuevamente, sin recibir respuesta del otro y logrando —si es que se podía— cabrearlo más—. ¡Marco! —Le gritó y el tritón molesto, respondió:

—Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga. Ya te dije que esa es mi labor. —Incrédulo ante su respuesta, el soldado se acercó hacia él con la intención de llamar su atención. Pero Marco, ya en su límite, manoteó la mano contraria y se puso de pie—. Tú fuiste quien me soltó todo ese sermón de que querías conocerme y pues, aquí me tienes —Le confrontó, mirándole de frente—. Así como te lo mencioné soy yo, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Eso es mentira. —Respondió, casi por impulso el soldado, sorprendiendo al otro—. Tú no eres un cuidador de tiempo completo, sin expectativas y sin nada. Yo lo he visto.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! —Gritó, por fin, desahogando toda su frustración y sintiendo sus lágrimas amenazando con dejarlo expuesto— ¡No me eches en cara algo que yo he vivido durante cien años! Ya lo sé… _Yo, ya lo sé_…—cubrió su rostro con sus manos, evitando así, verse más patético de lo que se sentía en esos momentos.

Jean por su parte, pensó que ahora _sí_ la había cagado en grande y, a diferencia de otras estupideces previas, esto lo hizo sentir culpable.

Y, fue sólo hasta que vio que Marco no respiraba tan agitado y que había dejado de presionar sus palmas contra su cara, que el chico colocó su mano sobre la cabeza y musitó:

—Lo siento. Creo que debí cerrar mi gran hocico —al sentir el toque del otro, el tritón alzó el rostro. Aunque había podido evitar llorar, era como si todas esas emociones se hubiesen ido directamente a su rostro—. _Rayos_, yo… Yo sólo quería que supieras que eres más que "el salvador", o lo que sea que tu gente quiere que seas. _Creo que_ _debí decirlo así…_ —susurró esto último, recibiendo un bufido por parte del tritón que le dio la razón—. Tú sabes que soy muy tonto para decir estas cosas y me altero rápido. Pero, entendí lo que querías decir y, aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que hacen los de tu especie…—pausó sus palabras, haciendo que la atención de Marco, se centrara en él—, quiero que sepas que yo sé que tú eres y mereces más de lo que te permiten.

La boca de Marco se abrió con sorpresa al escucharle decir al soldado palabras tan hermosas, pero tan vergonzosas a la vez. Muy en su interior, agradeció, por primera vez, su compañía y que, sin importar si fuese un humano o tritón, alguien lo reconocía. Más que a un tritón curativo, más que a un objeto que se usaba para beneficio de otros, él, en los ojos café claro del otro, pudo ver algo que lo hizo feliz, a pesar de no saber qué era en realidad.

—Supongo que si Marlo me pregunta por ti, diré: "Es bueno para armar discusiones, pero también para cerrarlos perfectamente" —ironizó el tritón, sacándole una media sonrisa al otro.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Completó Jean— Tienes suerte de ser mi pareja imaginaria.

—Más bien, tú eres quien tiene un poco de suerte —afirmó, con lo que parecía ser algo parecido a la arrogancia para ser Marco.

—No lo creo. Es más, mañana que venga aquí, lo verás —contestó, seguro de sí—. Por eso, es mejor que te prepares.

Aquello no le dio un buen presentimiento a Marco, pero, al tratarse de Jean, pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Después de todo, era alguien que se estaba ganando su confianza lentamente… y, un poco más.

* * *

_Ausente._

Si Reiner pudiese describir su presencia en esos momentos, por más contradictorio que sonase, sería: _ausente_. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

Hoy, por primera vez, después de la ardua semana, había visto a Bertholdt, quien, como de costumbre, le había pedido que pusiera los discos en el fonógrafo, hasta que, no sé, tal vez memorizase todas las letras, unas más cursis que otras y otras como esta, _amargas_. Tanto como para joderle un poco la noche tan tranquila.

Pero, en una propuesta ágil de su parte, le había propuesto al tritón llevarse todo hacia una sección al aire libre y donde podían estar seguros al estar despejada dentro de la legión. Así que, siguiendo esto, le colocó una capa que pudiese cubrirlo hasta los pies —lo cual fue difícil, ya que Bertholdt era extremadamente alto— y se sentaron sobre un escaso césped donde colocaron _ese _disco, con _ésa _canción.

No mentiría, la música era una buena opción para crear distancia con el tritón, ya que, a su percepción, Bertholdt solía necesitar mucho de los vínculos con los otros, pero él, era lo opuesto. Por eso, desde aquella vez que éste tuvo un quiebre, había decidido mantenerse al margen, casi ausente.

—Creo que ya terminó —indicó el tritón, señalando la aguja, la cual se había levantado. Reiner asintió, para ponerse de pie y colocar otro disco, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la voz del otro lo detuvo—. **(3) **En esa canción… la humana decía algo de que a las _prostitutas_ y a las chicas tristes los hombres no las desean —indicó, con la mirada atenta del soldado sobre él—. ¿Por qué es eso?

El humano se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, debatiéndose entre responder o no a aquella pregunta, más al ver la duda tan grande en el otro, le preguntó:

—Bertholdt… —comentó con un tono grave, pero sereno— ¿Sabes lo que es una prostituta? —El tritón negó con la cabeza y el rubio pensó en cómo podría explicárselo sin que perdiese la fe en la humanidad como él ya lo había hecho —. Verás, una prostituta es una mujer que tiene sexo con hombres por obtener algo a cambio.

Muchas ideas se formaron dentro de la cabeza del más alto, pero, no precisamente las correctas.

_—_¿"Algo"? ¿Cómo un _huevo_?

Reiner no entendió por qué rayos había metido algo como los huevos en una conversación como esa.

—No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con "huevos"?

Bertholdt, le miró como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo comprender su premisa.

—Sí, huevos. —Repitió—. **(4) **Como los que fecundan las sirenas y después los tritones inseminan, para que un bebé se forme.

Ahora era todo más claro —además de asqueroso y explícito. Bertholdt, creía que el sexo era sólo para reproducirse ―y ciertamente no lo culpaba. Tal vez los humanos ya estaban muy corrompidos y hechos mierda por tanta porquería en el mundo—.

—Bueno, te lo diré un poco más fácil —reformuló sus palabras—. Cuando el mundo te ha lastimado tanto y tienes tantas carencias, puedes terminar siendo una prostituta o con el corazón roto y, _por supuesto_, la gente quiere lo fácil y se va con la gente que está menos dañada —se expresó claramente y sin filtros, logrando que un semblante serio se posase en el otro.

—Ya veo…—susurró el tritón, perdido en sus pensamientos, dándole oportunidad al rubio para colocar otro disco—. Supongo que si es así, todos moriremos solos…—comentó, sin prestar atención a lo que decía, llamando la atención del soldado.

—No siento que sea eso en realidad —expresó Reiner una vez que la música de piano empezó a sonar tenuemente—. Creo, que lo que la canción trataba de decir, es que inevitablemente, aunque quieras a alguien, la gente se irá de tu lado y te dolerá.

Bertholdt, lo miró atentamente sentarse nuevamente a su lado y agachó la cabeza.

—Yo creo…—comenzó el tritón, no muy seguro de sus palabras o del efecto que tendrían sobre el otro—… que si alguien te quiso con todo lo que pudo, no tiene por qué lastimarte su partida —aunque Reiner no estuviese de acuerdo ante lo que decía, lo dejó continuar—. Es algo como raro se puede decir, pero no podemos pedir un amor que no nos pueden dar las personas.

—¿Y entonces eso justifica que se vayan de tu lado? —Por el tono que había usado, Bertholdt supo que había algo que le había molestado al soldado, pero pudo darse cuenta que el problema no era él—. Tú no sabes nada. —Agregó y al tritón le pareció como si algo estuviese atascado en su garganta y tuviese que tragárselo, aún con todo el daño que le producía.

—De verdad que _sí _lo sé. —Ratificó firme, como muy pocas veces se le escuchaba hablar al de escamas azules—. Yo… lo viví de manera personal, cuando mi padre nos dejó a mí y a mi familia —sin mantener el contacto visual, Reiner se mostró sorprendido—. No digo esto para darte lástima o algo parecido. Yo sólo sé, por cuenta propia, que odiar a alguien que no está listo para amarte, es algo que terminará por hacerte más daño a ti que a la otra persona.

Y sabía que Bertholdt estaba en lo correcto, pero, ¿estaba listo para escuchar algo de ése tipo?

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Con esa complexión tan robusta de Reiner, cualquiera pensaría que eso no había sonado como la voz de alguien que tiene miedo, _mucho miedo, _en realidad. Pero, Bertholdt, sí lo notó, aun cuando todos lo habían pasado por alto, se colocó frente a él y le alzó el rostro con sus manos.

La mirada dorada que sintió sobre él, fue aterradora. Era casi como si quisiese ahuyentarlo y alejarlo, pero contrario a esto, se quedó, llamando la atención del soldado.

—Porque puedo ver que es algo que te duele —reveló, dejando helado al rubio—. Y mi intención no es burlarme o algo así —comentó al instante, pensando en cómo podía actuar Reiner—. Sólo quería que supieras, que tal vez… si así lo quieres —vaciló un poco en sus palabras—, puedes hablar conmigo.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de soldado. Sólo sus manos sobre las morenas del otro, retirándolas lentamente de su rostro. Confundido por esto, Bertholdt quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero antes de que lo hiciese, el soldado, tajante, le dijo:

—Puede que sepas lo que es que alguien te abandone —susurró entre dientes—, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es que alguien te haga tanto daño, que no puedas continuar con tu vida. —Soltó sin más, restándole importancia al gesto que el tritón había tenido con él y que de algún modo, lo había descolocado.

Con la intención de irse de ahí, Reiner se levantó del pasto. Aún con la mirada del tritón, llena de preguntas, lo hizo sin más.

—Yo, como muchos otros, sé lo que es dolor… —imitó la acción del rubio, quedando frente a su espalda—. Yo quise a mis padres y aunque no lo pude admitir, experimenté mucho dolor… —hizo una pausa, aún si recibir la mirada de Reiner— Pero de eso se trata "querer_"_. Se trata de aceptar y saber que todo tiene un lado bueno, pero también uno doloroso.

La mirada de Reiner mostró más atención. Él, durante muchos años, se había dicho exactamente lo mismo: "duele, pero hay un lado alegre", pero, a diferencia de toda esa _mierda_ positiva, él se encontró esperando años y jamás llegó aquel lado.

—Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte. —Continúo su marcha, siendo detenido del brazo por Bertholdt.

—¿Por qué Reiner? —Preguntó con inquietud en su voz— ¿Por qué si intento acercarme a ti, te alejas?

—Sólo suéltame, ¿quieres? —Forcejeó, recibiendo una negativa por parte Bertholdt.

—Pero antes, _escúchame-_

—¡No! —Gritó al límite de su paciencia, girando su rostro enfurecido hacia Bertholdt, quien, como impulso, lo soltó su brazo. En la mirada molesta del soldado, notó el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos azules del otro; provocando que ése sentimiento que lo embargaba en esos momentos desapareciera poco a poco.

—Yo sólo…—susurró Bertholdt, con la cabeza gacha—…Sólo quería poder acercarme un poco más a ti.

Reiner se quedó estático frente al tritón sin poder decir nada. Ahora podía irse, justo como lo quería, pero se había sumado _otro_ problema que le impedía despegar sus pies del lugar.

Varios minutos se quedaron en silencio después de esta última frase, hasta que un chirrido, proveniente del disco al haber tocado hasta la última canción, los interrumpió. Con la intención de desaparecer de la vista de Reiner, el tritón se dio la media vuelta para volver a sentarse, pero, esta vez, fue el soldado quien lo detuvo del brazo.

—Escucha —dijo, con voz suave, alzándole el rostro al más alto, quien le dedicó una mirada incómoda—: agradezco que quieras hacer todo eso por mí —fijó sus ojos en los azul obscuro del tritón—. Pero por el momento, no creo ser un buen candidato para ser tu amigo —bufó con ironía—. En realidad… no merezco, ni siquiera, que te preocupes por mí.

Sin entender el trasfondo de estas palabras, Bertholdt negó con la cabeza para, nuevamente, acercar su mano a la mejilla de Reiner.

—Historia me ha hablado mucho sobre ti —soltó, sin más, tomando por desprevenido al rubio—. Ella dice que eres una persona muy fuerte, inteligente, amable; pero sobre todo un gran amigo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon muy profundamente a Reiner. Jamás se imaginó cuánto aprecio podía sentir ella por su persona y, era justo él, quien se estaba encargando determinadamente a echar todo eso a perder.

—Ella me pidió mucho que tratara de conocerte y ser tu amigo —completó el tritón, mirando atento las expresiones del otro—. Tal vez… algo de lo que puede ver ella en ti, también puedo hacerlo yo.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Reiner sonrió.

—Eres un sujeto muy extraño —bufó, con diversión, empujando la frente del tritón con su dedo índice—. Extrañamente "noble" —completó, recibiendo como respuesta el rostro avergonzado de Bertholdt.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que puedo intentarlo? —Cuestionó, retomando el tema.

—Está bien —respondió Reiner, tras un corto silencio—. Pero te advierto, que no te gustará lo que verás.

—Puedo arriesgarme un poco —sonrió, tímidamente, y una sensación de vacío se apoderó del soldado que aún desconocía el peso que conllevarían aquellas palabras.

Y esa misma tranquilidad, sería interrumpida de manera abrupta.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**(1) **Esto es como dato curioso. La virginidad no es más que un constructo social impuesto por la gente, en el que si se rompe _el himen_ (es una membrana delgada y frágil de tejido incompleto que rodea o cubre parcialmente la apertura vaginal externa), al momento de la penetración ya no se es virgen. Esto es falso ya que el himen se puede romper con cualquier movimiento y el que no lo tengas, no significa que hayas tenido sexo.

En esta historia, los tritones no conocen este término al ser netamente humano y porque ellos ven la copulación como un medio de **reproducción**, más no de **placer**. Cabe recalcar que ellos tampoco poseen órganos sexuales externos.

**(2) **En el libro de **psicomagia** de** Alejandro Jodorowsky, **él menciona a la luna como representación de la madre y el sol, como la del padre.

**(3)** Bertholdt hace referencia a la canción:**"L' Accordeoniste" **de** Édith Piaf,** la cual trata de una prostituta que se enamora de un acordeonista y es abandonada por este mismo.

**(4) **Créditos a** Kuro, **que es una veterinaria que me está ayudando con los aspectos reproductivos, evolutivos y biológicos de las sirenas.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**tsuki platanoconmiel: **Gracias muchacha por estar al pendiente de mi fic, usted sabe que los acercamientos vendrán. Como en éste : )

**ZafiraNashteel11: **¡Claro que te recuerdo! Siempre me acuerdo de quienes me postean review. Lo prometido es deuda aquí está la actualización y claro que haré relaciones muy muy lindas y sirenescas. I love you more than tamales.

**Annyel: **Te gusta esta historia porque es de sirenas y gays. ¿Qué más se puede pedir en la vida? Yo sólo quiero eso y mucho RiRen, JeanMarco y ReiBerth.

**ClauSan: **Pues yo aprecio tu paciencia para leer mi historia, que vuelvo a repetir la escribo con mucho cariño para quienes les gusta la fantasía. Gracias por todos los halagos chica, siempre son bien recibidos y espero te guste como se va dando todo poco a poco.


	12. Heridas profundas

**Beta reader: **Anónima-Traumada.

* * *

**Notas:** Sé qué dirán que soy una irresponsable y mala pseudoautora, pero en serio este capítulo fue el más largo hasta ahora. Comprendan a esta esclava universitaria :(

¡Muchas gracias por compartirme su opinión de mi nota anterior en los reviews!

**Dedicatoria para: **Leana Bodt, Katherine Rodriguez, KathKolmer y AcosadoraKawaii, quienes en verdad me dieron muchos ánimos con esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo doce**

_"Heridas profundas"_

* * *

_Durante toda su vida, Levi Ackerman jamás había podido experimentar ese sentimiento llamado 'tranquilidad'. Desde que nació, toda su vida se había resumido en una tediosa y agotadora lucha; no por vivir, sino por sobrevivir. Se había acostumbrado a la incertidumbre, a la pérdida y a la desesperanza que compartía con la humanidad entera que ciegamente creía que él era ajeno a su padecimiento. Y hoy, a sus veinticinco años de vida, no pensó que sería la excepción._

_Dicen que cuando no has podido experimentar un sentimiento en particular, es más difícil reconocerlo dentro de ti. Pero en estos momentos, no podía llegar a su mente otra palabra más que "tranquilidad". Podía sentir su respiración hacerse más lenta, dándose la oportunidad de sentir el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Por primera vez, se sentía protegido y no al revés._

_Entreabrió sus ojos con la misma calidez que lo embargaba ahora y se halló con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de alguien. No pudo ver otra cosa más que los largos cabellos de aquella presencia cayendo a los lados y, al girar un poco su cabeza, se percató de algo en particular: no estaba dentro del agua como la mayoría de las veces. Esto lo dedujo al ver la arena seca y escuchar las olas romperse al llegar a la orilla._

_Sabiendo que sólo podía tratarse de la misma silueta que, día tras día, encontraba irremediablemente en ese lugar, no alzó el rostro para verla a la cara. Mas, algo dentro de él, tenía curiosidad. La sensación de hoy era muy distinta a las demás: hoy se sentía más cerca de quién sea que fuese "ella"._

_—¿Algún día piensas darme la cara? —Preguntó, tratando de no sonar molesto y romper el agradable contacto— ¿O sólo debo imaginar cómo luces después de todo este tiempo?… —De alguna forma, aquello le descolocaba. Ella, en más veces de las que era capaz de contar, le pedía que se encontraran. Pero, ¿cómo podía buscar a alguien que no era capaz de reconocer?_

_—¿Tan importante es cómo luzco para ti? —Respondió, tras soltar una risa a secas._

_—Es lógico —comentó, con frustración, al escucharla decir esto tan despreocupadamente—. ¿Cómo rayos esperas que "te encuentre" si no sé nada de ti? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas._

_La extraña presencia duró unos segundos en silencio, como analizando aquella deducción, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_—¿Sabes? Yo creo que estás equivocado —señaló, sacándole una mueca de disgusto a Levi—. Hay veces en las que hemos visto a alguien durante mucho tiempo y sabemos su nombre, recordamos cada línea en su rostro y, aun así, es un completo extraño para nosotros…—sus palabras se quedaron al aire, intentando así que el otro pudiese comprenderlo—. Levi… necesitas más tiempo para ver que, lo que está a la vista, no siempre es lo real._

_—Si lo que puedo ver no es lo real… —susurró el hombre—...Entonces ¿qué **sí **lo es?_

_El pecho de la silueta se llenó de aire y soltó un largo suspiro, para después acariciar los cabellos negros del otro con dedicación y ―de alguna extraña manera— afecto._

_—Algo así es el amor —reveló—: cuando tratas de predecirlo y de "observarlo" para comprenderlo, mas te das cuenta que, la única manera de poder hacerlo, es sintiéndolo._

_Levi se molestó consigo mismo al no entender estas palabras y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: _ése_ era el problema desde el principio. _

_Todo lo quería comprender, quería que todo estuviese bajo control y nada se escapase de él, pero, al hacerlo, tal vez algo estaba pasando algo por alto._

_—Entonces, ¿es debido a mi manera de pensar, la razón por la cual no puedo verte? _

_La extraña presencia dejó de acariciarle la cabeza justo después de escucharle decir esto, y, en un acto que descolocó al hombre, lo separó de su cuerpo y le alzó el rostro tomándolo del mentón._

_—No soy "alguien" en particular —en aquella mancha borrosa que era su rostro, Levi pudo ver sus labios arquearse en una sincera sonrisa—. Yo sólo espero a que me descubras y, sólo así, tomaré la forma de alguien —afirmó—. Pero antes, debes aprender a 'sentir' y no a 'ver'._

_—Y… ¿Cómo puedo aprender a hacer eso? —Con esa última pregunta saliendo de sus labios, la silueta lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Casi tan fuerte que sintió algunas de sus partes rotas uniéndose dentro de él._

_—Recorriendo tu camino y sintiendo lo que te corresponde; sin negarlo —enfatizó—. Lo doloroso, lo agradable, cada una de estas experiencias te deja una enseñanza. Y, si aprendes bien, me encontrarás fácilmente rondando en tu camino… Tal vez, esperándote._

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que la voz comenzó a apagarse, Levi abrió los ojos lentamente. La habitación, bañada de un calor abrasante, le hizo caer en cuenta de la hora que era y lo mucho que había dormido —algo no muy frecuente en él—. Se sentó sobre la cama, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado en su habitación si perfectamente recordaba estar discutiendo con la loca de Hanji y con el mocoso tritón y, después, _todo se volvió obscuro._

Probablemente se había desmayado otra vez ―y que no era la primera, en realidad. La falta de sueño estaba deteriorando tanto su salud que, en ocasiones, se preguntaba si este tipo de accidentes podían ocurrirle en una misión. Por supuesto, Hanji, había insistido comentarle esto a Erwin, pero él se había negado rotundamente. No era ningún _inútil, _por lo que no descansaría hasta ver a la humanidad salir victoriosa de tanta maldita miseria.

Pero hoy, había descansado como nunca antes. Casi como si no tuviese remordimientos o acciones de las cuales se arrepentía: él había descansado como se imaginaba que lo hacían las personas que no estaban tan jodidas. Intentó salir de la cama para iniciar sus actividades diarias, pero, antes de hacerlo, se percató de un bulto a un lado suyo. Acercó su mano y, al palparlo, se dio cuenta que ese "algo", respiraba.

Sin poderse imaginar de quién se trataba, se acercó a su cajón, del cual extrajo un cuchillo y se decidió a quitar la sábana blanca que cubría aquel cuerpo. Lo removió un poco para quitarle las sábanas de encima y lo escuchó quejarse, para después arrebatarle la tela que él le había quitado y quedar aún más envuelto en ellas. Sorprendido del cinismo de quién sea que fuese, Levi, molesto, tomó la tela que lo cubría hasta que finalmente, quedó expuesto.

Casi al instante, bajó su cuchillo, pero la sorpresa no se iba de su rostro, después de todo —y por alguna maldita razón que desconocía en su totalidad—, Eren estaba durmiendo sobre su cama con el cabello enmarañado y su larga cola de pez flexionada en forma fetal.

_"Debes aprender a sentir y no a ver" _recordó estas palabras provenientes de su sueño. Pero lo único que veía _ahora,_ era a un tritón cara de mocoso... y sólo sentía ganas de patearlo lejos de su cama.

—Oye, despierta…—lo removió nuevamente, recibiendo un manotazo del tritón como respuesta—. Eren, tienes que regresar al tanque. Despierta ya. —Pasó de un tono suave a uno seco, logrando al fin que el tritón se levantase con el cabello hecho un desastre y la cara más fastidiada del mundo.

—¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca sólo un segundo?! —Se quejó, aún somnoliento—. ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Además, Petra aún no trae mi comida! —Se hizo nuevamente ovillo, acomodándose sobre el colchón, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe: …_No estaba dentro del contenedor. _

Y, para hacerlo peor, se había quedado dormido cuando "se suponía" que debía estar cuidando a Levi, quien, en estos momentos, lo miraba de arriba abajo como diseccionándolo.

—¿Capitán Levi? —El repentino sonido de Petra llamando a la puerta rompió su contacto visual—. ¿Está despierto?

El soldado miró a Eren unos instantes, para después afirmar:

—Sí, pero aún no me alisto. —Mintió, considerando que la otra podía entrar y malinterpretar la situación— ¿Sucede algo? —Y, como si de un presagio se tratase, un silencio se hizo presente—. Petra, ¿está todo bien? —Reiteró.

—Capitán… —su voz se escuchó un tanto ahogada—. Esta mañana cuando fui a buscar a Eren… —su respiración se volvió más errática y, sin resistirlo más, sollozó— _No lo encontré._

Levi le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al tritón, el cual sólo se excusó con un muy quedito _"No es mi culpa"_, que lo hizo alzar una ceja.

—Petra —le llamó el capitán, sin recibir respuesta de la otra, quien trataba fallidamente de ocultar su llanto—. Petra, escúchame. No llores —le indicó, y escuchó el sonido de ella sonándose la nariz.

—Es que… véalo capitán —señaló, sin saber que ésta acción era reproducida por Levi, sacándole un escalofrío al tritón—. Tiene ciento cincuenta años y aún se porta como un adolescente de dieciséis.

—Sí, ya lo veo —respondió, y Eren, se mostró indignado de la posición en la que Petra lo ponía.

—Es tan joven aún y hace tantas tonterías que me hacen pensar "¿Qué tal si se perdió? ¿O si escapó y ahora no sabe cómo regresar?"

El tritón giró los ojos con fastidio ante la poca fe de la humana, recibiendo un codazo como respuesta por parte de Levi.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —Cuestionó el tritón en un susurro, mas fue ignorado.

—Perdón por causarle molestias, pero, no sé a quién más recurrir.

Analizando la situación, Levi supo que tendría que mentirle para que su subordinada no se hiciera un mar de lágrimas. La conocía, Petra era una mujer de buen corazón, pero, a veces, solía preocuparse demasiado y hasta que la situación no se solucionaba, no paraba de obsesionarse con ello.

—El mocoso está bien —soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la mujer y recibiendo un gesto de molestia por parte del tritón. Había prometido no llamarle de ese modo, pero era su castigo por hacer sufrir a la pobre mujer.

—¿Cómo…? —Titubeó— Pero… ¿dónde está?

—Creo que no te lo dije, pero no se sentía bien… —formuló su respuesta dentro de su mente—. Al parecer, le dolía la cabeza desde que se golpeó aquella vez que cayó de la cama y lo están revisando —esto pareció relajar un poco a la mujer, después de casi remover el piso del castillo y gritarle a cuanto se cruzara en su camino ante su desesperación—. No te preocupes, tiene una cabeza dura. Sobrevivirá.

—Me alegra que esté bien —admitió, sacando un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? —Sugirió Levi— Yo mismo me haré "cargo" de Eren —regresó su mirada al tritón de manera asesina, sobresaltándolo levemente.

—Gracias capitán… —se escuchó ahora más tranquila— Y una disculpa, por las molestias —se retiró de manera apenada y hasta que estuvo seguro de no escucharla más, Levi se dirigió nuevamente hacia Eren:

—Tienes mucho que explicarme, antes de que saque conclusiones _nada_ favorables para ti —alzó una ceja, recargándose sobre la puerta— Comienza. —Ordenó y, Eren, hecho una maraña parecida a la de su cabello (sólo que de emociones y pensamientos), trató de dar una respuesta concisa—. Estoy esperando.

—No me presiones. Ya voy, _maldita sea_ —se quejó, dándose unos cuantos segundos más para acomodar sus ideas—. Verás, el día de ayer, mientras hablábamos, te pusiste mal y Hanji me pidió ayuda para subirte hasta acá —durante el relato, el ceño de Levi se fruncía más y más, preguntándose cuán estúpida podía llegar a ser su compañera—. Y bueno, al parecer creo que se olvidó de que estaba aquí y pues… me quedé dormido —admitió, con un poco de pena al decir esto último.

—_Tch_, esa idiota cuatro-ojos —siseó el capitán entre dientes—. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que te saque de aquí y sin que me vean?

Nuevamente el sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta los tomó de sorpresa.

¿Qué acaso Petra no se había ido ya?

—_Psst_. Eren —al reconocer la voz de Hanji proveniente del otro lado, el capitán se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta—. ¿Estás despierto? —Preguntó, para después mover el picaporte, el cual fue trabado por Levi. —Rayos, se atoró —murmuró para ella misma, para después colocar su oreja contra la puerta en búsqueda de algún sonido—. Eren, si estás despierto, dame una señal.

El capitán fijó su vista de manera cómplice hacia el tritón, quien, anticipando lo que haría, cerró los ojos, para después escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y Hanji cayendo de narices al suelo.

—Ahí está tu cochina señal. —Dictó el soldado.

La mujer se sobó la nariz para apaciguar un poco el dolor, mas al subir su rostro hacia su amigo, algo llamó su atención.

—Parece que dormiste muy bien, 'flojito' —si no había tenido suficiente con el dolor de su nariz, el golpe que le siguió, por parte de Levi, la dejó viendo estrellas.

—Cierra el pico, tarada. —La tomó de la solapas, quedando ella frente a Eren y Levi de espaldas—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar a Eren toda la noche aquí? ¿Es acaso que quieres que muera deshidratado? —Hanji iba a contarle acerca de la misión que se había suscitado en la madrugada, pero, al enfocar su mirada hacia el tritón, se quedó con las palabras en la boca—. No te quedes con esa cara de tonta y responde lo que te pregunto.

Dudando entre hacerlo o no, la mujer alzó su mano y señaló algo que Levi, al estar de espaldas, no pudo ver. Y fue hasta que giró su cuerpo, que comprendió la mirada de perro de Hanji para que no matase a Eren en ese mismo instante: el mocoso había tomado la jarra con agua que tenía sobre su buró y se la había vertido sobre la cabeza; mojándose él y la cama consigo.

Al sentir la mirada de los humanos sobre él, Eren los miró con la misma atención:

—¿Qué? —Interrogó, tajante, notando cómo la mirada de Levi parecía querer quemarlo vivo. Creyendo que ese enojo provenía de haberse vaciado el agua del capitán, agregó—: Si no tengo la piel húmeda cuando es de día, comienza a cuartearse y me salen llagas.

Haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que Eren le decía, el capitán soltó a su compañera y se acercó a su cama ―la cual no sólo estaba empapada por el agua derramada, sino también por el exceso que goteaba del cabello del tritón. Intentó no armar un alboroto e iniciar una discusión de las que ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener con el moreno, así que, con el poco autocontrol que tenía, se acercó a Eren con la intención de tomarlo del brazo y poder cambiar las sábanas.

—Quítate de ahí, necesito quitar _las- _—Levi se quedó en silencio tras ver cómo el tritón jalaba su mano con rapidez, impidiéndole tomarlo del brazo.

_Ese era su límite._

—E-Espera… ¡No!

Creyendo erróneamente que se trataba de otra de las rabietas rebeldes de Eren, el capitán lo tomó del brazo contra su voluntad, sacándole varias quejas, mientras éste se removía para soltarse.

—No seas exagerado —dictó el soldado—. Ni siquiera te estoy jalando con tanta fuerza —y era verdad, pero, lo que Levi no sabía, era que las heridas que le había hecho la noche anterior al tritón, a penas y habían cicatrizado, por lo que, entre el jaloneo, algunas de éstas se abrieron.

—¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! —Gritó con desesperación—. _¡Me estás lastimando!_ —Los ojos verdes se clavaron contra los suyos y se sorprendió de ver que no mentía. Confundido, el capitán lo soltó de inmediato y, ante su sorpresa, encontró un poco de sangre en sus palmas y unas heridas ―parecidas a unos arañazos— en la parte inferior de los brazos de Eren.

—Eren…—susurró Hanji al acercarse con preocupación y ver las heridas tan profundas en sus brazos. Estaba segura que no había sido Levi quien lo había hecho, por la sangre seca que había alrededor de éstas—. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Déjame ver —expresó, al verlo cerrar sus párpados con fuerza y apretar sus labios para calmar su dolor. Al ver más de cerca los rasguños, pudo darse cuenta que habían sido hechos con tanta violencia que, simplemente por usar las uñas, le habían abierto su piel lo suficiente como para dejarle una cicatriz.

La mujer miró a su compañero igual de consternado y, casi con la misma expresión que él, le preguntó al tritón:

—¿Quién fue el que te hizo esto?

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Hanji unos segundos, para después dirigirse a Levi. De manera inevitable, recordó todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer y se preguntó si podría decir la verdad con esos ojos grises mirándole entre estupefactos y con ese orgullo que caracterizaba al humano.

Ese orgullo que cargaba casi como una cruz y que lo distinguía donde sea que fuese…

…_Y no pudo._

No pudo, no porque él odiase la verdad, es más, él _sabía _el peso que conllevaba y era por esa razón que no podía adjudicarle a aquel hombre ―de ojos cansados, memorias dolorosas y de palabras duras, pero tiernamente suplicantes cuando estaba herido— una pena más en su vida. Si Levi había parecido un animal siendo pateado el día de ayer, él no sería el siguiente en patearle.

—Ya se los dije —habló el tritón, con una sonrisa fingida—: si no recibo agua, la piel se pone fea —le restó importancia, pero esto no aligeró el tenso ambiente.

—Sabes que si alguien de la legión te hizo algo, podemos castigarlo —agregó Levi, mirándolo fijamente de un modo _casi_ protector—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Eren?

Y su ser completo se tensó.

En esos momentos sentía como si tan sólo con la mirada gris de sus ojos lo atravesara como compartiendo un secreto. Uno que, aunque Levi desconocía, dentro de él lo hacía sentir culpable.

—_Pft_. No actúen como si supieran más de nosotros que nosotros mismos —expuso cínicamente a propósito, para dar por terminado el tema—. Sé lo que le sucede a mi cuerpo y, esto ―señaló sus heridas— es por no recibir agua. _Fin de la conversación._

No creyéndose del todo la excusa del tritón, los soldados se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron darle la palabra para poder atenderle sus heridas.

—Vamos con Marco, él _podrá-_

—¡No! —Se adelantó alterado Eren a la frase de Hanji, logrando que lo miraran confundidos—. N-no quiero molestar a Marco con algo tan insignificante como esto —mintió, sabiendo que si su amigo lo veía así, de inmediato empezaría a hacer preguntas y, él, cómo vil torpe, terminaría soltando todo y armando una pelea innecesaria.

La científica, al ver la terquedad del otro, suspiró:

—Pues no puedo dejarte así —estiró sus brazos hacia Eren, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba cargar al tener ahora su cola de pez—. Tendré que curarte con lo que tenga a la mano —le advirtió al tritón, para dirigirse a la puerta, siendo abierta por Levi—. Antes de que me vaya —agregó la mujer, mirando a su compañero—, ayer hubo una emergencia de la que Erwin desea hablarte.

Levi asintió dando por entendido su recado, pero, antes de que Hanji se marchase, sintió su mirada examinarle de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, al verla tan "particularmente" concentrada en su apariencia, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Nada grave —negó, risueña—. Es sólo que hoy te ves mucho mejor… más tranquilo si se puede decir —y así exactamente se sentía Levi. Sin saber por qué o cómo, hoy se sentía bien si es que era posible en un mundo como este. Eren, a su vez, dirigió su mirada al soldado y, aunque la vergüenza lo consumiera, se sintió feliz de verlo, al menos, un poco mejor que ayer—. Limpia bien. Nos vemos en un rato —finalizó, para recibir una mueca de disgusto por parte de su amigo, y se marchó.

Antes de que Levi pudiese iniciar su limpieza habitual, como normalmente lo hacía, decidió tomar uno de los pañuelos que guardaba en su buró para quitarse la sangre que tenía en sus palmas y, al hacerlo, notó un pañuelo con grabados dorados sobre el mueble. Creyendo estar viendo mal, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, era el pañuelo que Isabel y Farlan le habían dado en su primera expedición.

Su mente se perdió entre los recuerdos felices de aquellos días, al mismo tiempo que delineaba los grabados con la yema de sus dedos: ese día, el rostro de Isabel estaba iluminado por el resplandor plateado de la luna, mientras decía muy segura de sí: _"Nunca más volveremos al subterráneo". _Farlan se había reído ante lo que él consideraba absurdo recalcar y le frotaba los nudillos en el pelo, erizándoselo_: "Claro que no lo haremos tonta" _y miró a Levi para que lo apoyase con esa promesa.

Isabel siempre había odiado ser tratada como niña frente a él, por lo que, de un manotazo, le quitó la mano al rubio de ojos azules con un puchero que, Levi, consideraba como tierno. Ambos le miraron fijamente con algo en sus ojos: _"Gracias por hacer esto realidad"_ y, tras entregarle una pequeña caja, casi del tamaño de sus dos manos, ellos le regalaron algo mucho mejor:_ una sonrisa._ Veía la emoción en los ojos de la pelirroja, así que no la hizo esperar más y abrió el presente, encontrándose con un pañuelo de un pulcro blanco, con el nombre de ellos bordado en color oro.

Sabían cuánto amaba esas_ mierdas_ que usaban las personas acaudaladas que se denominaban como "finas" y no pudo sentirse más estúpido y feliz. _"Permítenos agradecerte al menos con esto que es tan pequeño a comparación de lo que nos has dado", _le restaron importancia sin saber que eso se convertiría en uno de los más importantes y pocos recuerdos que le permitían sobrellevar la vida. No hubo otra cosa que hacer más que sonreír esa noche y colocar el pañuelo cerca de su cuello, donde se había sentido siempre tan vulnerable.

Y ahora, ese pequeño y valioso recuerdo grabado en letras doradas, estaba de regreso. Eren se lo había devuelto aunque él no le hubiese devuelto su collar, pero, ¿qué había provocado este súbito cambio de actitud? se preguntó, para después seguir limpiando.

Tomó las sábanas que estaban en el piso y las dobló para poner unas limpias, pero, al hacerlo, percibió unas manchas que no había percibido antes. Se acercó un poco más y las talló con su uña al ver que estaban secas, y, en el acto, notó algo en particular: algunas de sus uñas estaban rotas y otras tenían algo rojizo dentro de ellas. Al removerlo y acercarlo a su rostro, se quedó helado… eran restos de carne y piel.

Alterado, miró las sábanas nuevamente y confirmó sus sospechas: esas manchas marrones eran sangre seca. Sangre, que seguramente era de Eren.

—¡Maldición! —Pateó la base de su cama con frustración. Se sintió estúpido de haberle propuesto castigar al que le había hecho daño, cuándo había sido él.

Pero, ¿por qué Eren no había dicho nada?…

Esas heridas eran suficiente razón para odiarlo y acusarlo, pero _no_. Eren había decidido guardar silencio por su bien a pesar de todas esas palabras toscas que le dedicaba día a día y lo mucho que lo hacían enojar. Y, tal vez, la peor parte no era no recordar _cuándo_ o _cómo_ fue que él hizo esto: lo peor era la nobleza del acto Eren.

_Ése _sería su castigo. _Y vaya que lo había hecho pagar._

* * *

Aún sin poder dejar atrás el tema de Eren, el capitán dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina de Erwin, quien, como siempre, se encontraba firmando papeles y demás basura democrática. Sin tener la sutileza de tocar la puerta, Levi entró como si se tratase de su alcoba y se sentó frente a su superior.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? —Reclamó el rubio, al ser interrumpida su concentración.

—No me regañes como si fueses mi madre —contestó, y Erwin notó que su humor venía mucho peor de lo normal—. Ahora dime: ¿para qué me necesitas? —Evidenció, mirando la enorme pila de archivos que, para su martirio, aún faltaban por revisar.

—El día de ayer me llegó una carta de la policía militar donde nos solicitan ayuda _para-_

—¿De nuevo? —Le interrumpió Levi, entre incrédulo y molesto— ¿No les bastó con pedirnos todos los refuerzos médicos que había aquí para su puta misión?

Erwin comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del capitán, así que, para evitar más roces, le ordenó:

—Lee la carta primero.

Con el mismo enojo que sentía, Levi sacó la carta del sobre y leyó rápidamente el texto que, como una clase burla para él, había sido escrito en cursiva:

.

**_Comandante Erwin Smith:_**

_Por motivos que son externos a nosotros, se solicita su intervención y apoyo para atender a cuarenta soldados que fueron heridos durante un tiroteo en el subterráneo. A sí mismo, es nuestro deber informarle que los elementos de ayuda médica que nos proporcionaron, lamentablemente fueron tomados como rehenes y ejecutados ese día._

_Tomaremos responsabilidad por el daño a las familias que la pérdida de estos soldados pudo ocasionar. A su vez, estos "elementos faltantes en su legión", serán canalizados por elementos nuevos, una vez que nos encontremos más estables._

_Agradeciendo su ayuda anterior y esperando contar con su apoyo nuevamente en estas lamentables circunstancias:_

**_Comandante de la policía militar:_**

**_Nile Dawk._**

.

Al terminar de leer, Levi miró fijamente a Erwin e inquirió:

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente hábil para darte cuenta que _esto_ —alzó el papel entre sus manos— son sólo una sarta de estupideces por parte de Nile. —Le entregó la carta al rubio, molesto de que ése imbécil subestimara la capacidad de esa legión.

—Sé que lo que pone no es verdad —admitió el comandante, tras analizarlo unos segundos—. Por eso mismo es que necesito saber que oculta.

—Sí, pero para hacer esto necesitas ayudarlo primero en lo que él quiere —"como siempre", pensó Levi—. Y, en estos momentos, como te darás cuenta; no tenemos ni tiempo, ni los medios —un gesto forzado salió de parte de Erwin y fue entonces que, el capitán, lo dedujo—. Erwin…—habló con voz grave— no me digas que estás haciendo todo esto sólo por ayudarle a Nile —si el rubio sonaba como una madre, Levi ahora sonaba como un padre… uno aterrador, en realidad.

—En parte sé que tal vez sea cierto lo de los soldados heridos —respondió ante la inquisitiva mirada gris del otro— y, por otra parte, está, pues… "_eso"._

Levi lo miró durante unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

—No me subestimes de ése modo, Smith —dictó, sorprendiendo al rubio—. No a mí que llevo todos estos años contigo.

—¿De qué me hablas? —Exclamó, agotando por fin la paciencia de Levi, después de ese tan horrendo día.

—Todos sabemos que esos solados son escorias, que son protegidas sólo por servirle al inútil del rey —evidenciando su ayuda "incondicional", finalmente, le confrontó—: Y tú los ayudas, porque ése imbécil usa tus tonterías sentimentales para _manipularte-_

Tan rápido como pudo, Erwin se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Levi lo imitaba.

—¡Es suficiente! —Alzó la voz, como muy pocas veces se le veía hacerlo—. Estas cruzando la línea de confianza que te he dado y estás inmiscuyéndote en cosas que no te competen. —Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada, era casi como un reto en silencio que se mantenía hasta que alguno perdiera—. Retírate —Ordenó, sin romper el contacto visual, pero Levi no iba a ser echado así nada más.

Antes, _Erwin lo iba a escuchar_.

—Yo sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer —comenzó—, pero también sé que eres inteligente y te das cuenta que ése tipo quiere "algo" de ti — Erwin iba a añadir algo sobre esto, mas antes de que pudiera, el otro se adelantó—. El día en que Nile obtenga _eso_ de ti, te va a botar y, no me importa la mierda que me puedas decir ahora; _sé que te va a doler._

Erwin se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Levi se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de que saliese, agregó:

—No me pidas ayuda para sacar tu trasero de ese agujero en el que acabarás —concluyó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio se apodero del lugar con Erwin incapaz de centrar su cabeza en una sola cosa: por una parte estaba la investigación con los tritones, por otra los expedientes que faltaban por leer y, muy a su pesar; la carta de Nile.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó la carta entre sus manos, leyéndola, tal vez, por décima vez ése día. Notó lo ácido en sus palabras al llamar "elementos médicos" a la vida de esos soldados y decir que los reemplazaría con tanta facilidad, como hacía con todos a su alrededor. Así era Nile y no necesitaba de nadie para saberlo.

Dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y pensó en lo amargo que sería ser reemplazado con la misma facilidad que el comandante de la policía militar se dirigía hacia la vida de otras personas.

* * *

El día transcurrió, hasta que llegó el momento en que Jean se reuniría con Marco.

Para esa ocasión, tenía algo especial entre mente, por lo que se llevó un uniforme de la legión y una capa. Al abrir la puerta del salón, el tritón estaba fuera de su tanque casi seco por completo ―lo cual indicaba que ya llevaba tiempo esperándolo.

—¿Listo? —Le preguntó Jean, pasándole las ropas y la capa al tritón, las cuales, éste último, miró con curiosidad.

—Ah… ¿saldremos a alguna parte hoy?

El soldado, sin darle mucha información, le respondió:

—Tú sólo ponte las ropas, de lo demás me encargo yo.

No muy seguro de estas palabras por parte del otro, Marco terminó de vestirse, para después salir del salón junto con él. Notó los pasos tan apresurados que daba, además de que constantemente volteaba de un lado a otro, como si no quisiese ser visto.

—Estamos seguros —se escapó de sus labios, confirmándole al tritón que algo no estaba bien.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar detrás de la legión donde había un muro y al pararse frente a él, Marco finalmente le preguntó:

—¿A dónde 'exactamente' dices que iremos? —No recibió repuesta por parte del muchacho, quien quitaba unas cuantas piedras, para dejar al descubierto un inmenso agujero. —Jean —volvió a llamarle—. ¿Dónde están los demás y porque _rayos-_?

Un tirón en su brazo fue suficiente para bajar a Marco a la altura del soldado, quien tras haber despejado el agujero del muro, finalmente se dignó a contestarle.

—Este —señaló el hoyo—: es 'un pasadizo' que usamos para escaparnos de vez en cuando, sin tener que salir por la puerta principal —un brazo se posó bruscamente sobre el cuello de Marco, como una muestra de amistad por parte de Jean—. Y hoy, como compensación a la noche que te perdiste en la cabaña, daremos un pequeño paseo por el pueblo.

Justo después de decir estas palabras el tritón comprendió que esa salida no era parte de ninguno de sus superiores y se hizo para atrás.

—Jean, yo no creo que esto esté bien —admitió—. ¿Qué pasa si alguien me ve? —Expresó con ansiedad, ante la mirada inexpresiva del otro— O peor aún, ¿qué pasa si Eren se entera? —Al mencionar a este último, el soldado le soltó un leve golpe con sus nudillos sobre su cabeza, sacándole un par de quejas al de escamas doradas.

—Yo planee este viaje para que te divirtieras, _tonto_ —dictó firmemente—. Y también, para que dejes de pensar en la bola de ineptos de tus amigos. Así que mi respuesta a tu pregunta es: _"que se jodan todos"._ —Dicho esto, lo tomó del brazo y en contra de su voluntad lo dirigió hacia el agujero al cual metió casi a rastras.

—¡Jean! ¡Idiota! —Gritó al otro lado del muro, sacándole una sonrisa victoriosa al soldado, para meterse tras de él.

—Debía hacerlo —dijo entre risas una vez que estuvo del otro lado—. Sino, no me hubieses querido acompañar a hacer mis compras —al no recibir respuesta de Marco, el chico lo miró atentamente, para encontrarse con su atención centrada en un punto.

Al ponerse de pie y mirar en su misma dirección, notó lo que lo tenía tan embelesado: a lo lejos, las luces del pequeño pueblo contiguo; contrastaban con la obscuridad de la noche, dejando a su vez que el enorme bullicio de la gente, se escuchara como una bandada de aves.

—No sé si así de ruidosas sean las sirenas —comentó Jean, obteniendo la atención de otro—, pero los humanos para mi desgracia, sí lo son —Marco regresó su vista hacia el paisaje de las pequeñas casas, debatiéndose entre ir o no ir con el soldado y al mismo tiempo que pensó esto, una mano se estiró frente a él—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos?

La sonrisa que a continuación le dedicó el soldado, le dio la respuesta.

—Ya estamos aquí —imitó su gesto—. No hay nada que perder. —Concluyó, colocándose la capucha de la capa, para después ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Reiner abrió la puerta del salón, dispuesto a tomar su turno, cuando una voz, se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¡Braun! —Soltó un suspiro antes de poder hacerle frente a Ymir, la cual sonaba particularmente animada esa noche y al ver que tenía a Historia de la mano, adivinó el porqué—. ¿Qué pasa "amigo"? —Usó un término que no hizo más que sacarle una mueca de desprecio al rubio— ¡Arriba ese ánimo! —Palmeó su brazo una vez que lo tuvo cerca, sacándole una sonrisa a Historia.

Al menos para _algo_, servía Ymir.

—Reiner —le llamó la rubia, haciendo que por unos instantes, el soldado despegara su vista de la morena—. Hoy se ponen muchos puestos de regateo cerca del pueblo —adivinando sus intenciones, Ymir quiso detenerla, pero la otra chica se le adelantó— ¿No quieres venir? —Sonrío.

—De ninguna manera. —Espetó su novia, llamando la atención de la rubia—. Quedamos que hoy "tú y yo" tendríamos una cita y —miró de arriba a abajo a Reiner, con una sonrisa burlona—, es obvio que las citas no están hechas para "tres".

—Oh…—musitó con pesar Historia—. Es verdad. —Reiner le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ymir, cuando, entre el silencio, a la rubia se le ocurrió—: ¿Y si llevas a Bertholdt?

El lugar quedó sumergido dentro de un aura de incomodidad, misma que fue rota por la escandalosa risa de la morena. Molesta por la actitud de su novia —y ahora que se revolcaba en el piso ante la risa—, Historia se separó de ella y se acercó al rubio.

—No le hagas caso —dictó la rubia, con el ceño fruncido—. Tú y yo sabemos que no hay nada de ridículo en invitar a un amigo a dar un paseo —en lugar de ayudar a la situación, esta frase sólo aumentó la risa de Ymir, y Reiner por su parte, deseo que Historia parara de "ayudarlo". —¡Ya deja de reírte! —Expresó con fastidio, acercándose a su novia— ¡Reiner y yo hicimos un pacto, y decidimos hacer a Bertholdt nuestro amigo!

Las carcajadas tan estruendosas, se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que la cara de Ymir se mostró seria, sorprendiendo a los dos soldados que estaban de pie.

—Historia —le llamó la morena, con una voz muy distinta; casi seria si se podía decir—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y me esperas al otro lado del muro? —La rubia se mostró confundida, incluso, ofendida de que le pidiese irse de ese modo. Pero una sonrisa por parte de Ymir, la tranquilizó—. Relájate, no es nada malo —explicó, mientras se acercaba a Reiner y pasaba una mano por encima de sus hombros, dándole una mala espina al soldado—. Es sólo que este "musculoso" y yo, tenemos algo que conversar.

Historia miró a Reiner y éste a su vez, le regaló una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo… —susurró, dándose la media vuelta, no sin antes agregar— Espero verlos en el pueblo.

Aquel "nos", sabía que no sólo lo incluía a él y a la otra chica, pero ambos lo dejaron pasar. Al ver, como la rubia se perdió completamente de su vista, el gesto tan amigable de Ymir se esfumó y con ello, un semblante aterrador enmarcó su rostro.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —Escupió la chica sus palabras, colocándose muy cerca del soldado, como retándolo.

Reiner, incómodo, la alejó un poco de su cuerpo y con voz grave, exclamó:

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Quiso pasar por alto, más el violento agarre de la otra, se lo impidió.

—No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo. —Ymir estaba conteniéndose, pero estaba furiosa, como pocas veces se le veía. Y para la desdicha del soldado, él se había atravesado en su camino. —Sé que toda esa mierda de "querer ser amigo del tritón" es pura basura, para involucrar a Historia en la apuesta —Sin notarlo, ya estaba alzando mucho la voz.

—Cállate, Bertholdt está allá adentro —soltó con fastidio, pero la morena se pasó la advertencia por donde se le dio la gana.

—Vaya, vaya…—expresó irónica— Este teatro del amigo _sí_ que te lo estás tomando muy en serio. —Le retó—. Ya deja de fingir, que no está Historia aquí para que la manipules.

La discusión comenzaba a ponerse más y más acalorada, al punto en que sintió ganas de amordazar a Ymir y que cerrara su maldita boca de una buena vez.

—Yo no estoy manipulando a nadie, Ymir —aprovechó su altura, para intimidar a la morena—. Esto de "la amistad", fue idea de ella y yo sólo quería ayudarla. No estaba en mis planes. —Estaba tan molesto que sintió su voz hacerse más grave y sus puños cerrarse con fuerza. —Yo sólo quiero ganar esta maldita apuesta y _después-_

—¿Qué? —Le interrumpió a secas la chica— ¿Botarás a Historia, como todas las chicas con las que has salido? —Reiner, abrió la boca con la intención de contestarle…mas no hubo nada que pudiese decir y lo perturbó. Tanto, que se quedó mirándole con un semblante vacío, y su cuerpo inerte—. Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a mí no Reiner —agregó, importándole poco su estado—. Tú no eres alguien que le guste estar sólo como Jean, no… —negó firmemente con la cabeza—. En el fondo, estás tan aterrado de estar solo, que alejas a los demás; porque sería insoportable para ti, que alguien te abandonase.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el más tonto de los insultos para defenderse, salía de su boca. Había algo en su garganta, algo que lo obstruía y evitaba que cualquier sonido saliera… _tenía_ _miedo. _Yno quería seguir escuchando a Ymir, _¡no más!_, gritó dentro de él y al verla cerca de su oreja, esa sensación se disparó.

—¿Quién eres realmente, Reiner Braun? —Le susurró, pero fue tan tajante, que los oídos le sintieron reventarle— _¿Y qué hay dentro de ti, que no quieres que otros vean?_

Ymir, era cruel.

Porque con la misma facilidad que lo pateó con estas palabras, se separó de su lado y le sonrió. Como si hubiese narrado el clima o un chiste de mal gusto…y después se fue.

Reiner se quedó parado, escuchando el sonido del viento, colarse por la puerta del salón experimental, que había dejado entreabierta. Comparó esas ráfagas casi como chillidos, en una herida abierta dentro de él y se molestó de sentirse así de expuesto. Pensó en su padre, aquel hombre tan admirable, que se quedó en la deriva de su propia insania, esperando: _¿la muerte?, ¿el regreso de su madre?_, quien sabe. Sólo esperaba a alguien, que jamás llegó.

Pero él se negaba.

No esperaría por nadie, ni nada. No quería tener expectativas, ilusiones, nada que lo dejase enganchado para después ser dañado lo suficiente y no distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que no. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se percató que sudaba frío, aun cuando el viento era cálido. Se frotó las manos con fuerza, y el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, llamó su atención.

Una cabeza adornada con pequeñas perlas y conchas blancas se asomó curiosa, a través de la puerta y alzó sus ojos azul marino, hasta llegar con la figura del rubio.

—¿Reiner? —Preguntó con voz suave al verlo ahí parado y que no hubiese ingresado aún al salón— _Ahm_… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Que le preguntase algo tan simple como eso, tranquilizó al soldado de algún modo, sacándole un sonoro suspiro.

—Sí…—asintió con el rostro algo melancólico— Sí, estoy bien.

Pero por su tono, Bertholdt supo que no era verdad.

Al mirar a su alrededor y no ver las presencias que hace unos momentos hablaban, el tritón salió por completo del salón y se dirigió a soldado.

—Escuché la voz de Historia, hace unos momentos —la acción de Reiner, paró súbitamente. ¿Acaso había escuchado toda la discusión?— No entendí mucho lo que decía por el sonido del viento, pero parecía estar molesta… —se quedó pensativo unos instantes y el rubio más tranquilo, retomó su acción, captando la atención de Bertholdt. —¿Para qué haces eso? —Señaló las manos del rubio, confundido.

—Es para calentarme las manos —Siguió frotándolas, al mismo tiempo que las soplaba. Sin embargo, vio que la duda seguía en los ojos del otro—. ¿Qué acaso nunca has sentido frío? —Preguntó tajante.

—No —respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, mientras veía más de cerca la acción del rubio— **(1)** Para eso, nosotros cultivamos árboles. Y así, nuestras manos están siempre cálidas.

Sin entender la lógica en esto, Reiner preguntó:

—¿Qué tiene que ver la temperatura de las manos, con sembrar?

El tritón se quedó pensativo al igual. Jamás se había cuestionado esa creencia, en realidad.

—No estoy muy seguro… —musitó— es más como una creencia importante para nosotros —intrigado de saber más sobre esto, el soldado le miró de manera atenta. —Parte de devolverle a la naturaleza lo que nos da de comer, es sembrando semillas, para que crezcan más árboles. Es una forma de conectarse con la vida —afirmó—. Por eso que cada que alguien tiene las manos frías, decimos_: "te hace falta plantar algo"_… Es algo así como: _"te hace falta conectarte con la vida"._

Reiner pensó que los tritones eran criaturas muy extrañas, pero si había algo que los separaba de los humanos, era su respeto hacia la vida y naturaleza. Bastante paradójico considerando que ellos podían matar a sangre fría a los soldados.

—Supongo que está bien _para-_ —al sentir el agarre entre sus manos y el aliento cálido de Bertholdt sobre su piel, se sorprendió—. ¿Qué haces?

Interrumpiendo su acción, el tritón lo miró confundido:

—Estoy "calentándote".

La cara de Reiner se puso roja de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de decir. Probablemente no tenía idea de lo mal y pervertido que había sonado aquello… O tal vez, era él quien ya estaba muy jodido de la cabeza.

—Carajo. Eres incorregible —desvió la mirada, mirando hacia donde las chicas, se habían marchado hace unos minutos. Analizó en la propuesta de Historia y pensó, que no le haría tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Reiner —le llamó el otro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cuánto debes soplar para que se calienten tus manos? Es que ya me estoy mareando.

Nuevamente, esto último le había sacado una sonrisa al rubio, pensando en lo noble y bobo que ese sujeto podía ser. Y accedió a llevárselo al pueblo.

—Espérame aquí unos minutos. No tardo —dijo el soldado.

El tritón se metió al salón experimental para esperar a Reiner, mirando de vez en cuando por la abertura de la puerta emparejada. Tras unos minutos, el soldado llegó con un uniforme de la legión y una capa larga en manos, y le pidió a Bertholdt que se lo pusiera.

—¿Vamos de nuevo al bosque? —Preguntó el tritón, mientras Reiner, cerraba la puerta del lugar.

—Iremos a un lugar aún mejor —sin oportunidad a ninguna clase de réplica por parte de Bertholdt, lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron al muro, donde segundos atrás, algunos soldados ya habían escapado por el agujero para ir al pueblo. —Métete, ahí —señaló el hoyo y Bertholdt creyendo que era muy angosto, para su muy inmensa persona, lo miró triste.

—No creo caber —admitió, sacándole un bufido de fastidio al soldado.

—Sí cabes. Sólo arrástrate o haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Dando por entendido el "lo que sea", por _lo que sea necesario_, Bertholdt cristalizó sus puños y golpeó parte de la pared, haciendo el hoyo más grande.

Reiner miró estupefacto, la acción, mientras que el tritón cabía perfectamente en el espacio, logrando llegar del otro lado.

—Listo Reiner. Lo logré —Se asomó a través del hoyo, mientras el soldado, se arrastraba por este mismo. Al salir, sacudió sus ropas y miró en forma de reproche al de escamas azules.

—Bertholdt —comenzó—, si vamos a ir al pueblo, no puedes estar utilizando tus poderes. Es peligroso y podrían descubrirte.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —sonrió levemente y antes de que pudiesen ponerse en camino, éste se quedó parado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Reiner, ante su extraña actitud, notando también como se mordía el labio con ansiedad.

—Lo siento, pero… —súbitamente, el tritón se acercó al soldado y apresó su chaqueta con las manos temblorosas—. Es que no sé qué haya 'allá' —con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, Reiner comprendió que había sido demasiado brusco en querer insertarlo así nada más en su mundo, así que para compensarlo, le ofreció:

—Puedes apretar mi hombro o mi chaqueta, en caso de que te sientas así —esto pareció calmar un poco, las manos de Bertholdt—. No dejaré que nada de pase, pero tratada de mantenerte a mi lado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —tomó la mano de Reiner y, aunque el ofrecimiento principal no había sido ése, pensó que si lo hacía sentir bien, no importaba del todo.

—Bien, entonces en marcha.

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo, los ojos de Marco se fijaron asombrados en todo lo que su mente y su imaginación alcanzaban a procesar.

**(2) **Se fijó que los humanos eran extraños, pero interesantes. Esto a partir de las cosas que tenían a la vista como: fruta, comida y otras; que en su vida había llegado a ver. Todo esto acomodado en estrechos caminos, donde los humanos se arremolinaban, como un enorme banco de peces.

Y, tal como lo había dicho Jean, los humanos eran ruidosos.

Mientras que donde vivía el único sonido era el de las olas y el sonido de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento, aquí, eran como miles de aves revoloteando al mismo tiempo. Se sintió temeroso ante todo esto y se movió casi por instinto, como queriendo regresar sus pasos hacia el salón experimental, pero al hacerlo, chocó de frente con Jean.

—Hey, tranquilo —exclamó, pero al ver a Marco tan nervioso, preguntó—: ¿Estás bien? —El tritón asintió para no causarle molestias al soldado, pero éste último no le creyó. —Trata de relájate, nada malo va a pasar —le revolvió los cabellos como acostumbraba y esto hizo sentir un poco mejor a Marco.

—Buenas noches —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Desea probar alguna de nuestras frutas? —Señaló su puesto y todo el miedo que sentía el tritón encubierto, se esfumó.

—_Convenenciero_ —susurró Jean, mirando el rostro de Marco, quien maravillado, veía frutas de todos los tamaños y colores; llevándoselas todas a las manos sin poder cargarlas.

—Ahm, ¿desea una bolsa de papel? —Preguntó la dueña amablemente y el tritón asintió. Mirando con curiosidad la actitud del otro, el soldado se sorprendió de la gran bolsa que llevaba y su disposición por irse sin pagar.

—Espera ahí, un segundo —dictó Jean, adivinando sus intenciones—. No te puedes ir sin pagar antes.

Confundido, el tritón respondió:

—Y… ¿cómo se paga?

Observando que el tritón no tenía la más mínima idea, el soldado sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las dio a la mujer.

—Se paga con _dinero_, Marco —sacó otras monedas para mostrárselas y antes de que se pudiese ir, escuchó nuevamente la voz de la comerciante.

—Aquí faltan cinco monedas, joven —de mala gana, el de cabello castaño sacó el dinero y se las entregó a la mujer—. Gracias, vuelvan pronto.

_"Por supuesto que no"_ pensó Jean al caminar lejos del puesto, casi desfalcado.

—No más compras de improvisto —le ordenó a Marco—. La vida de soldado, no te hace millonario ¿sabes?

Esto le sacó una sonrisa al otro, quien sin saber el nombre de las frutas que había comprado; las sacaba de la bolsa, adivinando como comerlas.

—Oye, Jean —comentó, tras unos segundos de caminata—. ¿Entonces el dinero te puede dar lo que quieras?

—No todo. Sólo cosas como: comida, ropa, una casa… —divagó—. Te compra lo "esencial" para sobrevivir, por así decirlo.

Marco siguió caminando en silencio, cuando una nueva duda lo atacó.

—¿Y cómo se consigue ese _dinero_?

El soldado podía decirle que "trabajando duro", pero en realidad habían muchas personas que lo conseguían sin mover un dedo y otras más; incluso por medios más bajos.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —Indagó con curiosidad— ¿Acaso quieres un poco?

El tritón negó con la cabeza.

—Es más como… "interés" —afirmó, mirando a bolsa que a penas y alcanzaba a sostener en sus manos—. Nosotros por ejemplo, para obtener algo lo tomamos y ya. Pero a cambio, sembramos semillas y cuidamos a los animales, como compensación —miró una naranja que había sacado de la bolsa—. Es por eso que me sorprende que ustedes no hagan lo mismo.

De algún modo lo que decía Marco tenía sentido, "para las sirenas" que eran más respetuosas de la naturaleza y la vida. En cambio los humanos se pasaban todo esto por el trasero, al ver sus propios intereses. En pocas palabras su ideología no estaba mal, pero no podría funcionar en _éste_ mundo.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró Jean, después de un corto silencio— Eres el primero, cuya compañía, me agrada realmente —sonrió, mostrándole al tritón una chispa verdaderamente sincera—. Por eso, quise que fueses _también_, el primero que me acompañase a algún lado.

La primera vez que Marco conoció a Jean, no podía entender el porqué de su aspereza y de su carácter huraño. Si bien, él había sido separado de sus padres, desde el momento que nació; siempre había estado pegado a Eren y Bertholdt.

Tal vez era por su personalidad, que la mayoría de las sirenas y tritones, gustaban de estar con él; pero al ver a aquel humano, se dio cuenta de algo más. Marco, se dio cuenta, que podías estar solo, aún estando rodeado de muchas personas. Y justo era eso, el motivo por el cual Jean evitaba a los demás.

No quería sentirse "acompañado", sin estarlo en realidad.

—A mí también me agrada estar contigo —admitió, desviando su mirada del otro—. No me preguntes porqué, pero… tú me pareces auténtico —sonrió—…honesto, si se pudiera decir —alzó nuevamente su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Jean perdida en algún punto de la gente. —¿Jean? —Le nombró y el soldado, lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo prácticamente entre la gente sin decir nada.

Con la velocidad a la que iban, algunas frutas se cayeron de la bolsa de Marco, pero al ver al otro tan angustiado, ni siquiera se detuvo a recogerlas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corremos? —Preguntó nuevamente, siendo silenciado por la mano del soldado sobre su boca.

—Tenemos problemas —los ojos de Marco se abrieron sorprendidos, para después sentir como el soldado, le arrebataba la bolsa y lo colocaba tras un muro de por ahí con una indicación—: No salgas.

Cansado de tanto misterio, el tritón se asomó con la intención de encarar a Jean, más al escuchar una voz llamarlo de un modo familiar, paró en seco y se agachó tras unos botes de basura que estaban delante de sus pies.

—¡Jean! —Exclamó Hitch con auténtica felicidad, colgándose del cuello del soldado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La misma pregunta se hizo Jean, cuando entre la multitud, sus ojos chocaron con los de la chica, quien no tardo ni dos segundos en buscarlo. Y para hacerlo, aún peor, estaba acompañada de Marlo y de ver a Marco junto a él; algo horrendo podía suscitarse. No se lo pensó dos veces y como pudo, corrió hasta una pared y escondió al tritón.

—Oye, ya compórtate por favor.

Aunque Marco no había reconocido la primera voz, lo hizo con la segunda. Así que entre un pequeño espacio que había entre un bote y otro, notó al soldado al cual le había salvado la vida; mirando de manera asesina a una chica que no faltaba ser un genio, para ver que gustaba de Jean.

—¿No te parece curioso? —Sonrió la chica— Solos, tú y yo —Marlo alzó una ceja, al ver como se había olvidado de mencionarlo a él—, mientras compras…—miró la bolsa que tenía entre las manos, para que el otro completase su oración.

—Toda la fruta que no se vendió en la mañana.

—Exacto —puntualizó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Se podría decir que es "casi", el destino que tú y yo nos encontremos —sonrió.

Entre el pésimo coqueteo de su compañera, Marlo miró de pies a cabeza a Jean, quien al sentir su mirada, preguntó:

—¿Qué? —Usó un tonto cortante por la manera en que el otro le veía.

—Nada. —Le restó importancia. —Sólo que me preguntaba: "¿Qué rayos puede tener de interesante un sujeto como tú, para idiotizar a alguien como Hitch?"

La chica se mostró ofendida, pero esto, poco le importó a los soldados y Marco, no debió analizar mucho la situación, para darse cuenta que Jean había perdido el hilo de todo y con ello, un problema se avecinaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso? —Sonrió arrogante, poniéndose frente a Marlo.

—¿De quién? ¿De ti? —Bufó con ironía— Por favor Kirschtein. Lo único que se le puede envidiar a sujetos como tú, es que no te hayas muerto aún en una de las tantas misiones a los que los someten —hundió su dedo en el pecho de Jean, siendo removido de un manotazo.

En este punto ya nada le importaba al de cabello castaño, sabía que tenía la mecha corta y si se trababa de cerrarle su gran hocico a Marlo Sands, lo haría.

—Si no me envidias —siseó cada una de sus palabras—, entonces dime porque me _jodes_ tanto con lo de conocer a Marco —contratacó orgulloso y detrás de los botes de basura; el tritón se golpeó la frente con su palma.

—_"Te jodo" _—recalcó—, porque eres un maldito mentiroso y no te creo nada con respecto a tu supuesta relación con ella.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —Se jactó—. La envidia es un gusano, que corroe a los perdedores.

Marco deseó que el soldado cerrara el pico y que ahuyentara de una buena vez a los otros dos humanos, pero en lugar de esto, sólo extendía más y más la pelea al punto de empezar sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Cierra la boca Kirschtein! —Comenzó a desesperarse Marlo, al igual que el tritón—. Además, si tanto te importa: ¿Por qué nunca la hemos visto contigo? —Le retó y tomándose toda la situación como una vil burla, Jean le contestó:

—Porque sólo la saco a pasear una vez al mes.

Marlo, casi quiso venírsele a golpes.

Se empezaron a mover tanto, que Marco, tuvo que moverse también, logrando que en uno de sus movimientos; un bote abollado cayera en seco, deteniendo la escena y recordándole a Jean, porqué estaba realmente ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Exclamó Hitch, después de haber sido rotundamente ignorada hace unos instantes.

Con los pelos de punta, Jean, tomó el brazo de la chica quien se comenzó a acercar y alzó los hombros despreocupado.

—Probablemente, ratas —le sonrió y aunque por primera vez quería llamar su atención, ésta insistió.

—Ninguna rata es tan grande como para tirar un bote —se asomó, a un lado del cuerpo del soldado, logrando así, llamar la atención de Marlo.

—Es cierto —le apoyó el de cabello negro—. ¿Qué es lo está detrás de los botes, Kirschtein?

Marco supo que la había cagado en grande, pero parte de esa culpa, era también de Jean por estar jugando como un imbécil con ellos dos sabiendo lo que podían hacer. Respiró lo más profundo y discreto que pudo y, cerrando los ojos, se recostó sobre el piso.

—Jean —volvió a mencionar la chica—. ¿Qué hay cerca de los botes?

_Estaban jodidos._

* * *

—Historia —le llamó Ymir, al ver la mirada pérdida de ésta sobre la multitud—. Ya deja eso en paz. No van a venir.

Con algo de decepción, y después de estar deteniéndose en varias ocasiones para buscar algún rastro de Reiner y Bertholdt, la rubia, siguió su camino junto a su novia.

—Tienes razón —musitó, desilusionada—. Incluso aunque estén aquí, es casi imposible que los localicemos.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en los labios de Ymir, mientras atraía más cerca a la pequeña rubia. Tenía tantos planes y expectativas para esa cita, que el que Reiner no estuviera, lo hacía más grandioso.

Para empezar la noche, le compraría a Historia un pequeño ramo de sus flores favoritas: ásteres azules. Después, caminarían a través de la calle y comerían algún dulce o pan, en ese pequeño lugar que está abierto hasta más noche. Y, para cerrar con broche de oro, la llevaría un callejón obscuro y le robaría un beso.

Casi no pudo aguantar su felicidad, que de inmediato, tomó la mano de su novia y dispuesta a recorrer todos los puestos, corrió sin fijarse; chocando exactamente, con quien menos quería esa noche.

—¿Apresurada? —Le preguntó Reiner con una sonrisa e Ymir se fijó quien estaba a su lado.

Al final, ese maldito lo había cumplido y se había llevado al tritón con él.

—Estuvimos buscándolos toda la noche —y, a "estuvimos", evidentemente, era sólo por parte de la rubia—. ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —Exclamó emocionada, acercándose al par que estaba frente a ella y al verla estirar sus brazos, Reiner del mismo modo la imitó.

—Vaya, no tenías _que_\- —más la frase del soldado quedó al aire, al ver como este abrazo, iba dirigido _única y exclusivamente_ hacia el tritón.

—¡Oh _Berth_, te he extrañado mucho! —El tritón, enternecido ante la pequeña humana, correspondió su abrazo—. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente —agregó con tristeza—, pero te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo, tal y como Reiner y yo lo pactamos.

Muy pocas veces se le veía sonreír al Bertholdt, como lo hacía ahora. Siempre tenía un semblante en su rostro que —muchas veces—, el soldado pensó que lo hacía ver 'triste' o 'distante'. Pero la manera tan genuina en la que le sonreía a Historia, le hizo pensar a Reiner; que tal vez ese gesto era algo _especial_, al ser poco común en él.

—¿Te sientes emocionado de estar aquí? —Preguntó nuevamente la rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos al soldado. Bertholdt, sólo asintió con incomodidad y en busca de darle ánimos, le comentó—: Todo va a salir bien —aseguró—. Para eso nos tienes a Reiner y a mí —miró al rubio, quien no emitió expresión alguna.

—Lo sé —afirmó el tritón.

—Bueno, entonces diviértanse —dijo con felicidad y lo abrazó para despedirse ante la insistente mirada de Ymir—. Ya voy. No te desesperes —le advirtió, al mismo tiempo que la morena la tomaba de la mano y dejaban al otro par solos.

Reiner observó a las chicas alejarse y mantuvo su mirada en aquel lugar. Pensó que así como Ymir tenía una cita con Historia, él pronto tendría alguna con ella y la llevaría a muchos lugares que estaba seguro, le encantarían.

—Como sea…—suspiró el chico— Vámonos o se hará más tarde —le indicó a Bertholdt, pero al no sentirlo a su lado, giró su cabeza.

Miró entre la gente en busca de una señal y se cuestionó, el porqué era tan difícil de localizar un sujeto tan alto como él.

—¡Bertholdt! —Lo nombró, una y otra vez, haciendo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor, lo mirase como si él fuese 'un lunático' y lo que pudo ser sólo un susto; se estaba convirtiendo en pánico y miedo. Con las piernas temblándole de ansiedad, recorrió los puestos, esperando encontrar alguna señal del tritón, cuando al girar su cabeza en un puesto de flores; observó un alto sujeto con ramo ente sus manos.

Antes de que pudiese matarlo, Reiner respiró para tranquilizarse: sintiendo la boca húmeda de nuevo y la frialdad de sus manos desaparecerle. Al acercarse al puesto, percibió una expresión particular en el anciano, algo como sorpresa, que decidió pasar por alto al no ser ese su verdadero objetivo.

—¡Bertholdt! —Lo giró por los hombros, encontrándose con el tritón con pétalos sobresaliendo de su boca y varios tallos entre sus manos. Quiso preguntarle, qué rayos estaba haciendo, comiéndose las flores; pero estaba tan molesto que no le importó—. ¿Qué te dije antes de que llegáramos al pueblo?

Terminando de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, pasó bocado e indicó:

—Que no me separara de ti —se llevó otra flor a la boca con la intención de comerla y con esto, terminó con la paciencia del rubio.

—¡Ya deja de comer flores y escúchame! —Al ver a Reiner tan molesto, el tritón bajó su mirada—. ¡¿Sabes lo _jodidamente_ preocupado que estaba?! —Expresó— Por un momento creí que algo te había pasado o que habías intentado escapar.

De inmediato, el tritón negó con la cabeza.

—¡No iba a escapar! —Confesó, ante la dura mirada de Reiner— Es sólo que vi que una humana traía unas flores, le pregunté donde las había conseguido y… llegué aquí —señaló al señor, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es muchacho —se dirigió a Reiner—. Y déjame decirte, que en los años que llevo poniéndome en éste lugar, nunca había conocido a alguien tan extraño como tu amigo —carraspeó, para después escupir de manera asquerosa al piso—. Hasta le ofrecí trabajar conmigo —agregó—, pero me dijo que no podía, porque un tal 'Reiner', se podría molestar. —Abrió su periódico para seguir leyendo y una nueva mirada de reproche se hizo presente en el soldado.

—Lo siento —musitó Bertholdt con desánimo, escondiendo aún más, su rostro a través de la capucha de su capa.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Suspiró rendido el soldado, acariciando la cabeza del tritón por encima de la capucha, y miró los tallos entre sus manos— Deben gustarte mucho las flores —señaló con curiosidad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del tritón y del viejo que atendía el puesto.

—Principalmente las blancas —añadió el señor, pasando una hoja de su periódico—. Una docena entera, devorada tu amigo. Casi podría ser un titán —abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, incomodando al par frente a él.

—Vaya que comes mucho —expresó sorprendido Reiner, sacando de su bolsillo unas monedas para pagar las flores que Bertholdt se había comido—. Quiero ése de allá —señaló un pequeño ramo blanco: con rosas, campanillas y hortensias.

—Aquí tiene —le indicó el señor extendiéndole el ramo, al mismo tiempo que el soldado pagaba.

—Toma —le entregó el ramo de flores a Bertholdt. Antes de que el tritón pudiese acercar a su boca las flores, el rubio enfatizó—: son un regalo —le miró—. No son para que te las comas. ¿Entendido? —El tritón asintió y con esto pudieron seguir su camino, a través de la multitud.

Casi después de su partida, un joven soldado se acercó al puesto.

—Buenas noches —habló con una voz firme, llamando la atención del señor.

—Buenas. —Contestó a secas, desviando la vista de su periódico y mirando la extraña actitud de aquel joven.

—Lamento molestarlo de este modo, pero… —giró su cabeza entre la multitud, en la espera de encontrar algo con la mirada— ¿No sabe a dónde se fue el soldado que estaba aquí hace unos minutos?

* * *

Durante todo el camino Bertholdt no despegó su vista de las flores, por lo que en varias ocasiones, Reiner, tuvo que jalarlo para que evitara chocar con las personas.

—Pon más atención —regañó al tritón—. Y no te separes tanto —lo acercó más hacia él, logrando por fin, llamar su atención.

—Lo siento —respondió, como si saliese de un trance—. Es que cada vez que veo flores de este color, me acuerdo de mi madre —deslizó sus dedos por cada una de las flores, casi, como si de una caricia se tratara.

—¿Le gustaban mucho? —Continuó el soldado, al ver como nuevamente el tritón, se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

—En realidad, es más porque me recuerdan lo bonita y blanca que era su piel… —trató de digerir sus propias palabras—…casi _como- _—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir un pinchazo en su dedo, debido a una pequeña espina en una rosa. Al bajar su mirada, se dio cuenta de cómo un poco de sangre, había caído sobre las flores, manchándolas de un intenso carmesí.

Sintió una especie de escalofrío recórrele el cuerpo entero; casi como si respirase el mismo aire de aquel día en la costa. Alzó su mirada como si buscase aquella señal de que algo ocurría, mas sólo pudo ver una ajena multitud de humanos.

—¿Bertholdt? —Escuchó a Reiner llamarle y pensando que tal vez, estaba exagerando de nuevo, lo dejó pasar_._

—Disculpa, creo que estoy algo nervioso —intentó sonreír, pero Reiner pudo distinguir ese semblante lejano en sus ojos, otra vez.

—Si quieres podemos irnos ya —se sintió un poco mal por arruinar el momento, pero tampoco quería estar con esa sensación dentro de él.

—De acuerdo —fue lo único que dijo, casi a punto de llegar al final de todos los puestos.

Con la intensión de llegar más rápido, el soldado intentó acortar el camino, metiéndose en los desolados callejones para evitar la molesta multitud. Pero entre su desconocimiento de la zona y lo confusa de las calles, ambos terminaron topando con una inmensa pared de ladrillos en un callejón de mala muerte.

—¡Demonios! —Pateó una caja del motón que estaba tirado—. Parece que tendremos que caminar todo lo que hemos recorrido para poder regresar —y no iba a mentir. Estaba cansado y por la apariencia de Bertholdt, sabía que él lo estaba aún más.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia el tritón—. Mejor hay que regresar, antes de que amanezca —retornó sus pasos, salieron del callejón para caminar sobre las calles poco iluminadas. Este escenario le recordó a Bertholdt la aterradora noche en la que se había topado con el soldado y hoy, de manera irónica; caminaba a su lado tranquilamente.

Los pies del rubio, comenzaron a punzarle, haciendo que en una parte del camino, quedara un poco alejado del tritón. Respiró profundamente, para continuar su trayecto, y sin poder verlo, casi al instante; un puño se impactó repetidas veces sobre su rostro, dejándolo tendido sobre el sucio piso.

—Te dije que me la ibas a pagar. —No pudo ver su rostro, pero con sólo estas palabras, Reiner supo de quien se trataba— Y hoy, es el día. —Dictó, casi como si de un regocijo se tratase.

* * *

Casi al punto de llegar al final de la calle, Bertholdt notó unas luces que le indicaban el punto de donde habían partido.

—Llegamos —expresó, volteando su rostro y esperando encontrar a Reiner… _pero no fue así_.

Regresó sus pasos unos cuantos metros atrás, con la esperanza de que estuviera sentado o buscándolo, pero mientras más recorría las calles, esa sensación de ahogo que sintió hace unas horas, regresó.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle al encontrase solo en un sitio como ése y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir buscando al humano. No supo en realidad cuanto se había adentrado en la calle, cuando entre el enloquecedor silencio, escuchó un golpe. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía ir a ver, pero entre su desesperación por encontrar al soldado, llevó sus pasos a uno de los callejones del lugar, y lo vio: un humano golpeaba y pateaba a Reiner, como si de un saco se tratase, sacándole en más de una ocasión; gritos ahogados de dolor.

—¡Te lo advertí! —Escupió con rabia aquel sujeto, pateando uno de los costados del rubio, lo suficiente para robarle el aliento, mismo, que el tritón sentía que le arrancaban a él también.

—Y-ya… basta —apenas y pudo completar el rubio—…André —mencionó su nombre, exhausto e indefenso.

Al ver esto, Bertholdt se pegó contra la pared y abrazó su ramo de flores con fuerza. Ése humano no quería golpear a Reiner… _él lo iba a matar. _Y si no hacía nada, en pocos minutos ese tipo "André" como se veía de violento, podía terminar con esto tan rápido que probablemente, ni siquiera podría intervenir.

No había otra salida; la vida de Reiner estaba en sus manos y él, decidiría si intervenir por ella o no.

* * *

La noche estaba particularmente tranquila ese día. Lo suficiente, para que el capitán, añorase un poco la música de aquel pequeño fonógrafo que Historia le había dado a Bertholdt y que cada noche, alcanzaba a escuchar. La manera en la que todo estaba en perfecto estado ante sus ojos, lo hizo sentir intranquilo, pensando tal vez ir a inspeccionar a los mocosos en su labor. Pero eso sería después, ya que hoy, se había propuesto firmemente aclarar unos asuntos con Eren.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón algo muy _extraño_, pero conocido por él, se resintió en su pecho: _estaba nervioso. _Como muy pocas veces lo estaba. Antes de que girara su llave para poder abrir la puerta, miró al piso analizando cómo reaccionaría y se armó de valor.

Lo primero que encontró —para su sorpresa— fue a Eren dentro de una pequeña tina de madera con agua, la cual le llegaba sólo hasta su pecho. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, siendo el tritón el primero en romper aquella aura tan incómoda.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy —se escapó de sus labios, para después pararse de la tina—. O bueno… al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Hanji —completó, saliéndose de la tina y mojando el piso.

—¿Por qué no estás dentro de tu contendedor? —Cuestionó, evitando el verdadero tema.

—Hanji dijo que debía esperar a que me cicatrizaran las heridas —señaló las vendas entre sus manos—. Así que sólo puedo mojarme del pecho para abajo, evitando que se mojen mis brazos —la mirada de Levi se quedó fija sobre las vendas, dándole una mala espina al tritón—. Bueno, es eso —alejó sus manos de la vista del otro—. Entonces ¿si haremos algo hoy?

—Algo así —contestó Levi de manera seria, quitándose su capa y pasándosela al tritón—. Primero ponte esto —y como si adivinase como se sentía hoy, Eren le obedeció y se colocó la capa, seguido de la capucha.

—¿Me enseñarás a usar el equipo con "el que vuelan", hoy? —Exclamó con ilusión, como muy pocas veces se le veía cerca de Levi.

—No. —Sin embargo, el soldado no se escatimaba en romper sus ilusiones—. Hoy iremos a otro sitio, pero antes —sacó una liga para el cabello—, amárrate esa mata que tienes en la cabeza —del mismo modo en que sacó esto, Eren se la arrebató, para mirarlo con molestia.

—No tienes que ser tan despectivo sobre mi cabello —declaró, mientras se lo ataba en una larga cola de caballo—. Como se lo dije una vez al estúpido humano que cuida de Marco: el cabello, es símbolo de longevidad y experiencia entre nuestra gente —terminó su acción, dejando a la vista por primera vez sus orejas y enmarcando su rostro. No importaba que Eren tuviese el cabello largo, para Levi; él parecía uno de esos guerreros que salían en los cuentos que (por alguna extraña y patética razón) Hanji solía mostrarle.

—Si ya estás listo, vámonos ya.

Con un asentimiento por parte del tritón, Levi cerró el salón y ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña torre anexa en el castillo, que desde hace tiempo llevaba abandonada. Al abrir la puerta de aquel sitio, Eren se percató de lo estrecha, pero extrañamente limpia que estaba la torre.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —Miró a Levi, quien tomaba una antorcha que estaba dentro de una base de metal, cerca de la pared.

—Solía ser una torre de observación —respondió—. Pero después de que construyeron las torres de la entrada y que esta, al parecer era demasiado pequeña, quedó obsoleta —entró, siendo seguido por el tritón.

Con lo poco que alcanzaba a iluminar la antorcha de Levi, pudo ver una escalera en forma de caracol, que maravilló por completo a Eren. No sabía cómo demonios los humanos podían hacer que sus 'cuevas' fuesen así de altas y raras. De donde él venía, las cuevas eran húmedas y casi siempre las usaban para sacar las piedrecillas que posteriormente colocaban entre sus cabellos.

—Si sigues caminando así, llegaremos mañana. —Comentó el capitán al ver como Eren (al no estar acostumbrado a estar tan alejado del piso), con cada paso que daba, se aferraba como un gato contra la pared.

—Yo camino a mi ritmo ¿de acuerdo? —Sentenció, con las piernas temblándole de nervios—. Además, si te vas a estar quejando, pues mínimo trata de ayudarme.

Eren no tuvo que decirle nada más a Levi, el cual, al ser legítimamente autorizado por el otro; lo cargó sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratara.

—Mucho mejor —agregó el soldado, subiendo las escaleras en menor tiempo y ganándose toda clase de quejas por parte del tritón.

—Maldición —se quejó Eren, tras varios minutos de pataletas y reclamos, que no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre el soldado—. Esto es _jodidamente _humillante.

—¿Lo crees? —Contestó Levi por primera vez a uno de sus reclamos.

—¡Claro que lo creo, maldición! —Alzó la voz, haciendo un horrible eco que casi deja sordo al otro—. Se supone que soy un guerrero; _un sanguinario._

—Ajá. —Contestó casi por inercia.

—No digas "ajá" —lo remedó—. Esto es en serio, si alguien me viese de este _modo-_

—Seguramente ya te habría tirado de cabeza por las escaleras —completó Levi, tomándolo de los hombros y dejándolo frente a una puerta.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Expresó sorprendido de lo rápido que había pasado.

—¿"Llegamos"? —Repitió con ironía—. Yo fui quien llegó "contigo" —entreabrió la puerta—. Agradece que estoy de buen humor y no te arroje desde que empezaste a hablar.

—Define que es buen humor, para _ti- _

Sin verlo venir, un fuerte viento se avecinó contra el rostro de ambos, provocando que cubrieran sus antebrazos.

—Fíjate bien por donde caminas —le advirtió Levi, una vez que salió por la puerta—. Hay algunos hoyos, que aún no he arreglado.

Pero al tritón le era casi imposible ver con todo el polvo que se había levantado, por lo que sintió al humano tomarlo del brazo hasta que el viento, por fin cesó.

Al abrir los ojos, Eren quedó sorprendido de la altura en la que se encontraban y como todo parecía estar despejado a su alrededor. Incluso, el cielo negro cubierto de estrellas, hoy estaba tan cerca que sentía que podía tocarlo con solo estirar su mano.

—Este lugar es genial —susurró el tritón. El cual estaba tan maravillado, que no notó cuando Levi se puso a su lado y contestó:

—Claro que es "genial" —Eren se sobresaltó por la súbita interrupción—. Yo mismo limpié esta torre. —Levi al parecer, no había entendido que a lo que se refería con "genial", era al paisaje y no a la limpieza del lugar, provocando así, que el tritón ahogase una carcajada. —¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó a Eren al verlo tan rojo, pero incapaz de responder, éste sólo se jaló la capucha de su capa y evitó ver al soldado.

Molesto de no recibir respuesta alguna, el soldado, tomó al tritón de las muñecas para que lo mirara y, cuando lo hizo, Eren no pudo aguantar más la risa y al sonar sus labios, lo mojó con su saliva.

—¡Maldito mocoso asqueroso!

Aunque este comentario de estar en otra situación, hubiese enojado al de cabello largo, en este momento, sólo logró acentuar su risa.

—E-Es tu culpa —dijo entre risas—. Sino fueses tan tonto, no te hubiese salpicado de mi baba.

Con la intención de callar sus burlas, Levi tomó al otro de la capa y lo acercó hacia él, pero en el acto; un detalle llamó su atención y que por alguna razón, no había notado: era la primera vez que escuchaba a Eren reír. Y su risa era un tanto curiosa, algo infantil; todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente, el tritón quería proyectar de sí mismo.

Así que, sin ninguna intención o pensamiento de por medio, Levi tomó los extremos de la capucha de Eren y descubrió su rostro. Se miraron en silencio… con tantas dudas en sus ojos y un semblante serio. Algo había explotado.

Probablemente era ese mismo silencio que les decía tanto, sin que nada tuviera que saliera de sus bocas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre tus heridas? —Se dirigió tajante Levi hacia el otro. Fue tan duro esta vez, que incluso Eren imaginó como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fingió no saber a lo que se refería, sin romper el contacto visual, y fue ahí su error. Porque, increíblemente, el capitán leyó todo de sus ojos y lo atrapó sin piedad alguna.

—Hablo del "porqué", no me dijiste que fui yo quien te lastimó —Eren se asustó de lo bien que era analizado por el otro y quiso desviar su mirada—. No recuerdo con claridad lo que pasó ayer o cómo fue que lo hice —añadió, logrando que la mirada del tritón, regresara a él—. Lo único que quiero saber es: ¿por qué? —sonó tan simple viniendo de los labios de Levi.

_"¿Por qué?"_ repitió Eren en su mente.

Sólo lo vio ahí tendido sobre su cama y defendiéndose ¿de qué?; no lo sabía y no había necesidad de saberlo. Porque tan sólo de verlo apretar los párpados para no llorar tan fuerte sin saber, que su lucha no era vista por nadie. Ni siquiera por él, quien lo observaba con el dolor que le causaba Levi al desgarrarle la piel; le había dado el suficiente motivo para ayudarlo.

—No me hagas decir esto… —murmuró el tritón, bajando su rostro. No como derrota, sino con compasión. Misma, que Levi, se negó a aceptar y alzándole el rostro, le pidió, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Necesito que me lo digas —en sus ojos grises y aparentemente fuertes, pudo ver la culpa y aunque Eren, no quería alimentar más ese sentimiento en él, sabiendo que lo había hecho por cuenta propia; no pudo.

—No quiero dañar tu orgullo. —Dictó sin más, desviando el rostro, aun con las manos del soldado sobre su mentón—. Y ya no quiero alargar más esta discusión.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que Levi, cabizbajo, musitó:

—Te lo pido…—apretó la tela de la capa del tritón— no me hagas ser más…_como soy…_

Eren comprendió, que con su lenguaje propio, Levi le estaba confesando que no quería seguir siendo fuerte. No quería aparentar que nada sucedía y no quería más culpa; porque _ya no podía más._

—Escúchame bien. —Tomó por los hombros al soldado, con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo—. Estas —extendió su brazo para que el contrario lo viese—, no son las peores heridas que me han hecho. Y tú —lo miró casi al punto de querer golpearlo y abrazarlo, si es que eso tenía algún sentido—, no tienes que cargar con lo que yo decidí hacer por ti anoche. Fue _mi_ _decisión_ quedarme contigo cuando, me arrancaste la piel dormido y no me arrepiento.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —soltó de pronto Levi al sentirse sermoneado por un mocoso como Eren. No le creía, no podía hacerlo después de que él, en repetidas ocasiones había manifestado repudio por los humanos—. Tú, quien siempre está discutiendo conmigo, que me guardas rencor por todo lo que te hecho y, a quien tu consideras _tu enemigo_ por ser un humano… ¿Dices que no te arrepientes de haberme ayudado? —Le retó y el tritón no podía creerlo.

Aun con todo lo que había hecho, Levi dudaba que lo había hecho incondicionalmente.

—Eres un imbécil —siseó al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Si yo hubiese querido te dejaba ahí en la cama, mientras te revolcabas de dolor, mas no lo hice. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Se acercó a su rostro de manera retadora— ¡Porque, aunque nos caguemos _la maldita existencia_ el uno al otro, yo creo que tal vez puedas ser diferente o algo! —Empujó al soldado, descargándose por completo— ¡No creas que sabes todo de mí! Porque para tu información, yo _sí_ _amo_ a un humano y lo haré el resto de mi vida, así me maten ustedes o alguien más.

La mente de Levi hizo una pausa, como asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar: ¿Acaso Eren había dicho que estaba enamorado de un humano? Es decir; _¿un hombre?_

Quiso preguntarle un poco más, pero por su mirada supo que en toda la noche no iba a abrir la boca y por supuesto, no lo iba a cabrear más. No con ese _puto_ carácter que tenía.

Al final, la única respuesta que tenía, era que nada se podía predecir con ese tritón de largo cabello, mirada retadora y acciones sospechosamente "amables".

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) **En el fanfic las sirenas tienen marcado el concepto de sembrar y cosechar. Como se había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, ellos no sólo se alimentan de peces, sino que también, comen fruta en la temporada de veda. La fruta la toman de la arboleada de está cerca del mar. Esto quedará más claro en otros capítulos.

**(2) **Aunque no lo crean los mercados y el comercio ambulante, existe en Shingeki No Kyojin. Esto es algo muy tradicional en Latinoamérica con los llamados: "tianguis", que tienen años. Pero en Europa pues también tuvo su auge y era parte de la economía: con comida que no se vendía en el día y artículos de segunda.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**ClauSan: **Yo siempre tomaré en cuenta hasta el más escondido de mis lectores. Son ustedes quienes mantienen mi hobbie, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia :)

**ZafiraNashteel11:** Lo logré, después de quemarme la cabeza aquí está el capítulo 12. Tú eres de las chicas que me ha seguido mucho, gracias en verdad y puedes asegurar que los semes caen o caen. Eso me lo propongo, así que voten por mí para reina de las OTP. Por cierto yo ruedo más por el piso de felicidad cuando me lees

**Nikkishi: **Muchas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario. Efectivamente quería hacer un fanfic donde estuvieran mis OTP por excelencia y que mejor que sean sirenas. ¡Amo que te hayas enamorado del RiRen! y te aseguro que esta historia te encantará

**Annyel:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**tsuki platanoconmiel:** Y se darán más amor, lo verás. Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el inicio, jamás olvido a quienes me apoyaron desde el inicio


	13. Amigos

**Beta reader: **Izuspp.

* * *

**Notas:** La bella Valenti, hizo una edición muy linda para mi fanfic. Pueden verla en mi perfil. ¡Gracias Valenti! Y a ustedes no importa si es un dibujo, una dedicatoria o lo que gusten yo siempre lo recibiré con gusto :)

**Dedicatoria para:**"Traducciones SNK en español", Ritsu, Izuspp y Valenti quienes me ayudaron mucho y les agradezco tanto. También a todos los chicos que se animaron a leer esta historia, espero les guste.

**Recomendación de fanfiction:**Para las amantes del EruRi, Izuspp tiene un fanfic maravilloso llamado "Dancing on Highwire".

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

_"Amigos"_

* * *

—Jean, —mencionó nuevamente Hitch— ¿qué hay cerca de los botes?

_Y el soldado supo que estaban jodidos._

—Si no vas a decirnos, yo mismo lo veré que hay —se adelantó Marlo, caminando hacia los botes.

—¡Espera! —Le gritó Jean, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo—. ¡No puedes!

Marlo alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —Expresó a secas y Jean supo que era su última oportunidad para él y para Marco, quien escuchaba atento cada una de sus palabras. A partir de lo que dijera ahora, Marlo y Hitch podían enterarse de la existencia de las sirenas o no.

—No puedes porque…—comenzó, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sudarle fríamente. Deseaba que su cerebro trabajase tan rápido como cuando insultaba a alguien, pero seguramente en estos momentos se veía como vil retrasado mental—…Estoy triste —escondido entre los botes, Marco pensó que de estar en el lugar del soldado, se habría humillado mucho menos.

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa? —Añadió Marlo, con una mueca de verdadero asco.

—¿Me preguntas por qué_ debería_ de importarte? —Recalcó, mientras un _"sí, idiota" _era respondido internamente por el tritón. —Pues porque… _ahm_…—su mirada se desvió un segundo del soldado de la policía militar, para buscar algo que lo ayudase a responder, y por única vez, fue Hitch su salvación—. Porqué es por culpa de Marco —se abrazó de la chica, como si tuviese una verdadera dolencia. —"Ella" es la culpable de que no pueda vivir más en este mundo —exageró levemente su voz.

Hitch le miró con verdadera pena y correspondiendo su abrazo, acarició su espalda con devoción.

—_Oh_, Jean. Cuanto lo siento —musitó de manera dulce, continuando con su acción—. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen —agregó con voz suave—: "_Si no te sientes bien comiendo las sobras, puedes comerte un plato entero"_—se señaló así misma.

—Sí… es una buena frase para el amor —"concordó" Jean, mirando a Marco asomar su cabeza entre los botes ahora que Hitch y Marlo estaban de espaldas a él. Tanteando el terreno y conectando su mirada con la del soldado, comenzó a caminar lentamente para salir de aquel callejón.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó de manera súbita Hitch, sobresaltando a Jean y al tritón, quien quedó estático en su sitio—. Porque Marlo no cree _que-_ —antes de que la chica pudiese alzar su rostro y mirar a su compañero, el de cabello castaño, de algún modo improvisado; la acercó hacia él y la escondió entre su pecho.

La chica se quedó anonada al sentir a Jean tan cerca, mientras que Marlo los miraba con reprobación.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Kirschtein? —Tomó a su compañera de la mano, para separarlos a ambos.

—¡Oye tonto! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Se quejó Hitch al sentir su aura rota por el estúpido de su compañero.

—Te salvo a ti y a Marco de las garras de ese sujeto —señaló con su dedo, sacándole una mueca de fastidio al soldado—. Jugando con dos chicas al mismo tiempo —ironizó—, nada menos de lo que esperaba de ti.

Y justo antes de que pudiese soltarle dos o tres verdades a Marlo, los ojos café claro del soldado, divisaron a su derecha la figura del tritón, alejándose por fin del lugar.

Finalmente, una de sus peleas, le había traído algo bueno a Jean.

—Rayos chicos, creo ya es _muy_ tarde —acentuó Kirschtein, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Pero… son apenas como las ocho-

—Cuídate —interrumpió Jean a la chica, para darle un corto abrazo y salir corriendo.

Con decepción, Hitch lo miró alejarse y decidiéndose a ver por fin lo que estaba cerca de los botes, se asomó; encontrándose con la bolsa llena de fruta que Jean le había comprado al tritón y que había olvidado ahí.

—Marlo —llamó a su compañero, quien la vio con la bolsa entre sus manos—. ¿Quieres una fruta?

* * *

Unos cuantos metros más tuvieron que recorrer Marco y Jean, para poder encontrarse en el camino. Cansados y con los pies entumidos, el par decidió que lo mejor era descansar para después volver a la legión; pero esta vez, fueron a unas bancas lo suficientemente aisladas, como para estar casi todo el sitio vacío.

Ambos se desplomaron casi al instante, observando en silencio, las copas de los árboles moverse con sincronía con el viento mientras dejaban caer varías hojas a sus pies.

—Jean… —escuchó llamarle el tritón, haciendo que levantase su cabeza que tenía sobre el respaldo de la banca para mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —Respondió sin mucho ánimo, notando el rostro serio de Marco.

—Olvidamos la bolsa con fruta —murmuró, seguido de un fuerte gruñido de su estómago. —…Tengo hambre.

Al pensar en comida, fue ahora el estómago de Jean que hizo un sonido, exigiéndole alimento.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Unos segundos más duraron en silencio, cuando el tritón volvió a hablar:

—… ¿Y si vamos por la bolsa?

Jean le miró, sin poder creer lo que acaba decir.

—¿O sea que quieres regresar al lugar donde: está la loca y un sujeto que se empecina en desposarte? —Ironizó—. _Estás zafado_ —se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, para seguir descansando.

—Sí, tienes razón… —el soldado se alegró de que dejara de insistir en el tema—…Pero lo hacemos rápido, no creo que nos tardemos mucho.

Presintiendo que tal vez no iba a relajarse como quería, Jean se puso frente a Marco y lo jaló por la capucha de la capa.

—Escucha, "Marco" —trató de que su voz sonará lo menos irritada posible—: hoy me quedé casi en la quiebra, pero pensé: _"la noche puede mejorar" y lo dejé pasar_ —acentuó—. Pero resulta que después, me topé con tu acosador personal y tuve que inventarme una sarta de estupideces para evitar que descubrieran que eras un tritón. Y ahora _tú_ —presionó suavemente su dedo sobre el pecho del tritón—, me pides que vaya donde está Hitch y soporte todo su _acoso sexual_, ¿sólo porque tú quieres comer?

Se miraron fijamente, dándole espacio a Marco para soltar un:

—_Ah_… ¿Sí? —Que hizo explotar a Jean.

—Pues _no_. De ninguna manera regresaré allá. —Se cruzó de brazos, como haciendo un berrinche.

—_Oh_, vamos —le dio un empujón amistoso al soldado—. Además, esa humana parece que en verdad le gustas y por lo que me dijiste aquella vez —hizo memoria—, tú quieres tener novia —aprovechando su distracción, Jean tomó la capucha de Marco y la jaló hacia adelante, frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

—Sí quiero tener novia, _tonto_ —continuó su acción, mientras que Marco, trataba de liberarse—. Es sólo que Hitch nunca me ha gustado y no me interesa.

Al descubrirse por fin la cabeza del agarre de Jean, el tritón se bajó la capucha y sintió su cabello hecho una maraña.

—_Maldición._ Ya te dije que no hagas eso —se quejó, tratando de acomodarse el cabello, cuando nuevamente el soldado repitió su acción, pero esta vez directamente sobre su cabeza. —¡Jean, ya basta! —Al ver que no lo soltaba, Marco acercó su boca hacia el brazo del soldado y lo mordió.

—¡_Auch!_ —Liberó el agarre que tenía preso al tritón—. Eso duele amigo —quiso reírse de la forma tan graciosa en que Marco había hecho esto, pero al ver su rostro, supo que estaba en verdad molesto y de algún modo le descolocó. —Está bien, no volveré a hacer eso.

Pero no recibió repuesta alguna del tritón.

—_¿Marco-?_

—Sí, está bien. —Respondió secamente al mismo tiempo que metía las manos entre sus largas hebras de cabello negro, con la intención de acomodarlo.

—Claro que no lo está, sigues molesto —trató de que lo mirara a los ojos, pero sólo recibió una mueca de fastidio a cambio. —¡_Oh_, ya entendí! —Exclamó, logrando que al fin Marco lo viese—. Tú quieres representar una de extrañas riñas amorosas que tienen las personas —se burló—. Aunque pensándolo bien, el cabello y la actitud de "novia orgullosa", ya los tienes.

Ese último comentario, fue el límite —casi inalcanzable— de la paciencia de Marco.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Murmuró Marco de manera aparentemente tranquila, empujando súbitamente a Jean contra la banca, para quedar encima de él.

—…¿Q-Qué haces? —Exclamó al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

El tritón sonrió al verlo tan confundido y acercó uno de sus dedos hacia la frente del chico, a unos pocos milímetros de tocar su piel.

—_Oh_, Jean. No te confundas —el dedo que tenía cerca del rostro del soldado se iluminó de un intenso dorado, logrando que Jean abriese los ojos y la boca con sorpresa—. Porque puede pasar, que te centres tanto en cómo _me veo;_ que se te olvide lo que puedo llegar a hacer —al mismo tiempo que decía esto, la cantidad de energía fue tanta, que de su dedo empezó a salir un ligero humo.

Jean no tuvo que pedirle que repitiese su advertencia, para saber que iba a quemarle el trasero, si seguía haciéndolo enojar.

—Sí, ya entendí —salió en automático de los labios de Jean, con la misma expresión atónita—. No volveré a decir nada de tu cabello, ni te diré llamaré "novia histérica", ni siquiera mencionaré a los tontos de tus amigos —miró el dedo del tritón aun brillando cerca de su rostro. —Ahora, ¡¿podrías bajar tu maldito dedo, antes de que me derritas la cara?! —Expresó con pánico, siendo obedecido por Marco, quien victorioso, se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

—Qué bueno que podamos llegar a acuerdos para convivir mejor —agregó, mirando el rostro sudoroso de Jean—. ¿No lo crees así?

El soldado tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que su respiración se estabilizara, para poder responderle.

—Eres… —tragó saliva, intentando recuperarse del susto—… ¡Eres el peor novio falso de toda la historia! ¡_Estás loco_! —Gritó sin medir su tono, al estar solos en aquel sitio.

—Pues tú tampoco eres la 'mejor de las parejas' —señaló con seguridad y Jean con enojo, se acercó a su rostro.

—_Sí_, pero yo no intenté quemarte la maldita cara.

Los labios del tritón se separaron para responderle al soldado, cuando dos voces aparentemente molestas, se escucharon en el lugar:

—¡Es todo! ¡Me cansé de ti!

Tal parecía, que no sólo Marco y Jean habían escogido este lugar al estar alejado; también una pareja que discutía ferozmente, lo había hecho.

—¿Cansarte, tú? —Exclamó el hombre de modo irónico—. Soy yo quien debería estar en tu lugar diciendo: _"¡Me cansé de trabajar en esa mina de porquería y de trabajar más de diez horas al día para darnos algo que comer!"_.

—¡Yo no hablo del trabajo! —Le respondió ella. —Yo estoy hablando de tu manera de ser: de cómo me haces enojar y después me ignoras.

Al escucharla decir esto, Marco (quien miraba la escena junto a Jean) le miró a modo de reproche.

—Pobre humana —negó con la cabeza—. Debe estar pasándola muy mal con un alguien _tan tonto. _

Al captar la indirecta del tritón, casi de inmediato, el soldado respondió:

—Pues tal vez "ella", debería dejar de ser tan amargada y no intentar quemarle la cara a la gente por una simple broma.

—Pues "tal vez", nadie le pidió al humano que hiciera bromas tan estúpidas —señaló Marco.

—Entonces deberían separarse, si es que no se aguantan. —Concretó Jean, mezclando en algún punto sus problemas con Marco, con los de la pareja.

—Esa sería la mejor opción. —Se cruzó de brazos el tritón, desviando la mirada con molestia, cuando en alguna parte de la riña que tenían esos dos humanos, se escuchó:

—Yo no me junté contigo, para separarnos cuando las cosas están "un poco mal" —la mujer miró sorprendido a su pareja, callándola no sólo a ella, sino al otro par que los observaba a lo lejos—. ¿Te molestan cosas de mí? —Se señaló a sí mismo— Pues tú también tienes cosas que no me gustan y no por eso pienso dejarte así nada más.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Le miró la chica con esperanza en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió él—. Esta decisión no es sólo para ver "hasta cuando nos dura" —decretó, seguro de cada una de sus palabras—. Fue para toda la vida y espero que pienses igual —estiró su mano hacía la chica, quien tras mirarla unos segundos, la aceptó.

Al terminar la escena, casi al mismo tiempo, Jean y Marco se desplomaron sobre la banca nuevamente. Cada uno con diferentes percepciones e ideas de lo que acaban de ver, pero una en particular que sin saber, compartieron.

—…De acuerdo, eso fue incómodo —irrumpió Jean, mirando al tritón absorto en sus pensamientos. —¿Marco? —Le llamó y el otro, pareció reaccionar al fin.

—Disculpa, es que yo… —divagó dentro de su mente—…noté algo al ver a esa pareja de humanos.

—¿_Ah,_ sí? —Preguntó el soldado con curiosidad—. ¿Y qué es?

Una risa nerviosa se escuchó por parte de Marco, al mismo tiempo que negaba la cabeza como si no lo pudiese creer.

—Es extraño lo que diré pero… no esperaba que ustedes, fuesen tan parecidos a nosotros —miró a Jean, notando la duda aún en sus ojos—. Lo que quiero decir es que durante todo este paseo, vi las diferentes maneras en las que los humanos demuestran su afecto y aunque algunas me parecieron "nuevas" —recordó a Hitch con sus extraños modos para acercase a Jean y a la pareja queriendo separarse, cuando entre su gente, esto era casi imposible—, creo que si el resultado es el mismo, no importa "la manera" en la que le demuestres a alguien que lo respetas y lo quieres.

Jean contempló el rostro de Marco: sereno, reflexivo y siempre atento a todos esos detalles que él —tal vez por su personalidad— pasaba por alto sin querer.

_"¿Cómo es que alguien como el tritón podía ser así ante sus ojos y tener las manos manchadas con sangre inocente?"_, pensó con incomodidad, ahora que comenzaba a empezaba a sentir apego por él. Sabía que era incorrecto sentirse así, pero que no podía evitar imaginar, que de ser un humano; Marco sin duda sería su único amigo en la legión.

—Marco… —el semblante tan serio con el que le habló, le causó un mal presentimiento al otro—… ¿De verdad fuiste _tú_ ayudó a matar a esos soldados?

Los ojos del tritón se abrieron con sorpresa; como si por un momento recordase la situación en la que estaba y que era justo su "enemigo", quien le preguntaba esto.

—No puedo contestarte eso, Jean —fue su respuesta, para después desviar su mirada con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no? —Continuó con la mirada sobre Marco, aunque éste no lo mirase—. ¿Qué acaso no confías en que pueda entenderte? —El silencio fue la única contestación que el soldado obtuvo, para volver a insistirle. —¿Marco?

El tritón finalmente miró al otro, con una pena perdida entre sus ojos y lo tomó firmemente por los hombros.

—No te confundas, Jean —le dijo—. Podemos ser llevarnos bien e incluso ser algo parecido a "amigos" —y con un gesto frío (muy raro en él), completó—, pero así como hay cosas que no me dices y sé que ustedes hacen a nuestras espaldas; nosotros también tenemos que protegernos de los humanos. —Se puso de pie. —_Por favor_… no vuelvas a pedirme algo así.

El soldado no comentó nada más al respecto y a secas, indicó:

—Se hace de tarde, hay que irnos ya.

* * *

—¡Te lo advertí! —Escupió con rabia aquel sujeto, pateando uno de los costados de Reiner hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Mismo, que el tritón sintió que le robaban a él también.

—Y-ya… basta —apenas y pudo completar el rubio. —…André —mencionó su nombre, exhausto e indefenso; pero el sujeto continuó pateándolo en el piso, como si la vida de Reiner fuese insignificante ante sus penetrantes ojos.

—Te lo pedí no _una_, sino _miles_ de veces ¿recuerdas? —Preguntó como si en verdad el rubio fuese capaz de contestarle y le soltó una patada certera, que le arrancó un grito. —¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Al ver que no hubo respuesta de parte de Reiner, el tritón se asomó desde la esquina y percibió algo que lo alertó: ese humano de cabellos rojos, había sacado un cuchillo plateado, que brilló contra la palidez de la luna.

La boca del tritón se entreabrió, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaron temblarle. Como si tan sólo de ver el cuchillo, recordase el cuerpo de su madre frente a él y sus manos cubiertas de sangre, proveniente de la herida que tenía la sirena:

_"Bertholdt"_ repetía ella su nombre y veía sus labios moverse, pero no había sonido. Todo lo que el tritón percibía, eran los ojos azul celeste de su madre, esforzándose por mantenerse abiertos y empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo. _"Huye… ¡sálvate por favor!" _le suplicó la sirena, abogando por su vida, antes que la de ella.

—Eres una tremenda _mierda_ de persona, Braun —escuchó decirle nuevamente a ese sujeto, quien alzaba el cuchillo en el aire para tomar impulso y clavarlo con fuerza. —Te pedí que no te metieras con mi hermana y eso fue lo que hiciste. Te pedí que no la hicieras sufrir y la dejaste… —clavó sus ojos contra los del rubio— Y gracias a eso tuve que seguirte hasta acá, valiéndome mierda lo que mis superiores me ordenaron —reveló sin querer—, y poder darte una bien merecida lección.

Los brazos de André se alzaron lo suficiente, para que Reiner supiese que iba a morir ahí. Sin poder defenderse, sin que sus gritos fuesen escuchados y agradeció —de algún modo— estar casi entumido de su cuerpo; ya que de esa forma, no le dolería relativamente tanto al sentir el filo atravesándole la carne. Cerró sus ojos para sentir la cuchillada y durando varios segundo así, hasta que un quejido por parte del otro soldado, lo alertó.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces…?! ¡_Suéltame_!

Al enfocar su vista mejor, Reiner se dio cuenta que era Bertholdt quien forcejeaba con André, para quitarle el cuchillo. Se sorprendió de ver ese semblante que tenía el tritón esos momentos, parecido al que una vez vio cerca de la costa, cuando ambos peleaban. No soltaba las muñecas de André por ningún motivo y las mantenía dobladas para que pudiese inmovilizarlo.

En un intento por ayudarle, el soldado rubio quiso ponerse de pie, pero el intenso dolor en sus costillas; lo obligó a quedarse en el piso con su rostro lleno de moretones y cortadas. Alcanzando a percibir éste movimiento por parte de Reiner, el tritón supo que el salir vivos y sin ser vistos; dependía cien por ciento de él. No podía usar sus poderes de cristalización, así que, usando su fuerza empujó al humano contra la pared y lo estrelló repetidas veces para liberarse.

—Eres una pequeña escoria _muy_ persistente —siseó André, mirando el rostro que alcanzaba a sobresalir de la capucha del tritón—. Sería una pena que te rajara ese _bonito_ rostro que tienes.

En un movimiento fuerte por parte del de cabello rojo, bajó su puño con tanta fuerza que se soltó del agarre de Bertholdt, golpeándole la frente.

—Maldición… —susurró Reiner al ver al tritón con la capucha baja, descubriendo su peculiar y largo cabello.

André, también se quedó helado frente a Bertholdt, quien al tenerlo sujetado de las manos, no era capaz de subirse la capucha.

—¿Qué mierda… eres _tú_? —Exclamó el de cabello rojo, mirando atento las cochas y perlas que por algún motivo _ese_ sujeto tenía en el cabello. Parecía alguien fuera de ese mundo, como sacado de un libro para niños. Pero no fue hasta que vio el símbolo de la legión en su capa que lo supo: ése era el sujeto que estaba con Reiner y que le pidieron que siguiera—. Son reales…

Alcanzó a escuchar el tritón, cuando sin preverlo, el soldado cambió súbitamente su expresión y enredó las piernas en las caderas del otro para terminar ambos sobre el piso. Reiner (con los antebrazos apoyados para ver la escena) se arrastró como pudo y miró a Bertholdt luchando contra André y cerca de estos, encontró el cuchillo tirado. Con el ardor tan insoportable que lo aquejaba, estiró su brazo, tomó el objeto para esconderlo del de cabello rojo.

Ahora sólo faltaba que el tritón lo noquease y podrían pedir ayuda.

—Ya lo decidí maldito… —sentenció André sobre el cuerpo del tritón, inmovilizándolo de las muñecas—. Me vale mierda lo que mis superiores digan —apretó su agarre, sacándole un gemido de dolor a Bertholdt—: ¡_Te voy a matar a ti también_! —Con la misma rabia que salió por la boca del humano, el tritón le miró.

No había otra opción, iba a usar sus poderes.

—¡Cierra ya la maldita boca, humano! —Gritó furioso como nunca antes se había sentido. La cristalización fue casi instantánea y usó una fuerza tan bruta, que el agarre se rompió casi al instante y le estrelló un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que terminó por estamparlo contra el muro. Como pudo, se puso de pie y al ver como el otro ni siquiera se movía; Bertholdt desvió su mirada hacia Reiner.

—¿E-estás bien? —Habló entrecortadamente debido a la adrenalina y al esfuerzo, sintiendo la mirada atónita y aterrada de Reiner sobre él.

—Algo así… —respondió con dificultad, tratando de levantarse por tercera vez.

Bertholdt observó su rostro lleno de cortadas y golpes (que empezaban a formar oscuros moretones) y que probablemente, no se comparaban con el daño que habían sufrido sus costillas, al ser pateadas sin piedad.

—Trata de no pararte y déjame revisarte primero —le pidió al rubio, recostándolo suavemente sobre el piso.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que-

—Primero tenemos que ver dónde estás lastimado —le interrumpió Bertholdt, empujándolo delicadamente para recostarlo al fin—. No tiene sentido que nos vayamos, si no vas a poder moverte. —Logrando su cometido, el tritón descristalizó sus manos para proceder a alzarle la playera. Una vez que lo logró, revisó su piel encontrado varios moretones cerca de sus costillas, denotando la violencia con la que lo habían golpeado y lo rozó con suavidad.

—¡_Ngh!_ —Salió de los labios de Reiner y supo que aunque fuesen moretones y no tuviese ninguna fractura —aparentemente—, era demasiado doloroso para él.

Bertholdt, se preguntó cómo es que regresarían antes del amanecer con su evidente estado y aunque no fuese un tritón curativo, sugirió:

—Tal vez puedo cristalizar tus heridas y cuando estemos allá, pedirle a Marco _que_…

_Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. _

Tanto así, que incluso Reiner miró sin poder hacer nada, como el cuerpo de Bertholdt caía inconsciente contra el piso.

—Te dije que te iba a matar… —los ojos dorados de Reiner, miraron a André detrás del tritón, con un palo entre sus manos y que probablemente, había recogido en alguna parte de ese callejón. Como si fuese alguna clase de ebrio callejero, el de cabello rojo se tambaleaba para mantenerse de pie y con la poca fuerza se bufaba, dejando salir lo que para el rubio en estos momentos, parecía ser _su repugnante aliento. _—¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Eh, Braun? —Pateó con gozo el cuerpo bocabajo de Bertholdt, como si de un perro moribundo se tratase.

Reiner no supo, ni pudo hacer nada, mas que poner un semblante perdido mientras algo empezaba a consumirlo y a hacer su sangre tan espesa, que sintió su corazón retumbarle. A este punto ya no escuchaba ni siquiera lo que salía de los labios de André, sólo veía mover sus labios y de algún modo su asqueroso aliento llegaba a su nariz. Miró debajo de él y notó el cuerpo de Bertholdt moverse con un puntapié que le había sido proporcionado nuevamente… _y_ _todo se volvió rojo._

—¡_MALDITO_! —Gritó tan fuerte que si no lo escuchaba nadie, al menos se reventaría los tímpanos con su propia voz. Sintió un calor abrasador recorrerlo y al mismo tiempo que esto sucedió, se logró parar y se abalanzó contra André. Uno tras otro, los puños de Reiner se impactaron contra el rostro del soldado, sin que el mismo lo midiese. Estaba tan perdido y rabioso, que no notó ni siquiera cuando se había abierto la piel de sus nudillos—. ¡SIGUE PELEANDO! ¡NO TE DETENGAS! —Le ordenó de algún modo retorcido a André, quien como si fuese de trapo, recibía golpe tras golpe intentando defenderse de manera inútil, para ser arrojado al suelo.

André ya no sentía más el rostro. Su cara se había hinchado minutos atrás y con creces, había podido evitar unos cuantos golpes.

—¡_Para_! —Le pidió a Reiner casi gritando por su vida—. ¡Para ya…! ¡Me vas a matar! —Cuando giró la cabeza, fue entonces que Reiner le miró el rostro casi deshecho y lleno de sangre.

El rubio se miró las manos y notó que estaban cubiertas de sangre y que no ser por la voz de André, seguramente lo habría matado.

—Lárgate. —Escupió el rubio con frustración, pero al ver que André no se movía, repitió con más fuerza—: ¡¿_Qué no me escuchaste_?! ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate!

Sin pensárselo dos veces y con la poca fuerza que tuvo, el de cabello rojo se paró como pudo, mientras se recargaba contra la pared y salía de ahí.

Al pasar de los minutos, Reiner sintió el dolor de sus costillas regresarle y cayó de rodillas al piso. Su cuerpo se sentía exhausto y sus manos le temblaban sin parar, ya que hoy; había descubierto una faceta de él que desconocía y lo asustó. Giró su cabeza para situar el cuerpo de Bertholdt y al encontrarlo (importándole poco su dolor) se arrastró hacia él y volteó su cuerpo.

Retiró unos cuantos cabellos que cubrían su rostro para mirarlo mejor y notó un poco de sangre escurriéndole sobre la frente, además de otras heridas sobre su rostro. Temiendo lo peor, acercó el oído hacia su boca para escuchar su respiración y fue cuando percibió que aunque era algo lenta, lo hacía sin mucha dificultad…

Entonces, ¿por qué no abría los ojos?

—Bertholdt… —lo llamó, removiendo su cuerpo de manera suave—. Oye, ¿me escuchas? —Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Y esto, empeoró cuando al pasar de los minutos, repetía su acción de llamarle y el tritón no daba señal de despertar. —Deja de jugar y abre los ojos de una buena vez. —Ordenó, creyendo que con esto, el otro respondería. No entendía que era lo que estaba mal, si veía su pecho subir y bajar—. ¡Estás respirando, _mierda_! ¡No intentes asustarme…! —Y su mirada se perdió en el rostro inerte del otro.

Se había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles para esta salida, pero nunca una como esta.

¿Qué dirían los amigos del tritón si se enteraban…? ¿Y qué pensarían sus superiores e Historia?

Pero lo más importante… _¿Cómo lidiaría él con la muerte de Bertholdt?_

Como una especie de auto-tortura, estos pensamientos venían una y otra vez.

¿Por qué le había pedido a Bertholdt que saliera con él, hoy? Si tan sólo hubiese pensado por una puta vez en alguien que no fuese él mismo, ahora el tritón estaría seguro dentro de la legión, escuchando por vigésima vez a esa mujer de los discos de vinilo, cantar sobre fiestas, cabarets y desamor.

Ahora mismo, daría cualquier cosa por volverlo a escucharlo pedirle que pusiera sus discos.

—¿Por qué?… —Siseó con la cabeza gacha y con una intensa tristeza impidiéndole respirar—. ¡¿Por qué _rayos_ te sigues arriesgando por alguien como yo?! —Sacudió el cuerpo del otro con profunda desesperación. —¡Yo te dije que esto no valía la pena! —Negó con la cabeza sin parar—. Conocernos nunca valió la pena… ¿qué acaso no te lo dije, _tonto_? —Se le quebró la voz y estrechó a Bertholdt fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Varios minutos duró en esta posición, hasta que en un movimiento (parecido a un reflejo por parte del tritón), se separó. Lentamente y sin poderlo creer; Bertholdt comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos con dificultad, siendo el rostro de Reiner lo primero en lo que enfocó su vista. Tembloroso, el tritón colocó su mano sobre el rostro contrario, notando como su entrecejo se relajaba y correspondía su gesto, apresándole la mano con fuerza

—Reiner… —musitó, quejumbroso—…mi cabeza… me duele mucho —intentó tocar su rostro, pero al haber sangre, el soldado lo detuvo.

—Aguarda—bajó la mano del tritón lentamente—, te limpiaré primero —usando la manga de su chaqueta quitó —en lo posible— la sangre que había en el rostro de Bertholdt. —No te levantes aún y espera un poco —le pidió, aunque en realidad el tritón no tenía la más mínima energía o intención de hacerlo. Bertholdt se quedó recostado sobre las piernas del rubio, hasta que le fue más soportable y se incorporó con lentitud.

—Me duele la cara —mencionó el tritón rozándose el ojo derecho, que estaba hinchado y morado.

—No te toques o se pondrá peor —le regañó el soldado. Pensó que de llevar a Bertholdt en ese estado a la legión, sería acribillado prácticamente por _todos; _ así que aún en contra de su voluntad, dictaminó que lo más viable, sería pedirle ayuda al tritón curativo (aunque lo matase después)—. Hay que darnos prisa- _¡ngh! _—Tan pronto como Reiner se levantó, el dolor de sus costillas lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Exclamó con preocupación el tritón, agachándose hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Sí… sólo fue una pequeña punzada —mintió, con clara preocupación en su voz. Se preguntaba que rayos iban hacer ahora que no podía moverse tan rápido, es más: ni siquiera dar un paso, podía.

—No lo estás —trató de sostener el cuerpo del soldado—. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer —le pidió, ayudándolo a recargar su espalda contra el muro.

Con cuidado, le quitó el chaleco y posteriormente la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Usando sólo la punta de sus dedos y con la delicadeza que se puede tener al rozar una herida, Bertholdt comenzó a cristalizar las zonas amoratadas. Un escalofrío recorrió al soldado al sentir el frío cristal, que al mismo tiempo; lograba calmar un poco su dolor. Los dedos del tritón se sentían cálidos sobre su piel, como un suave cosquilleo que paulatinamente comenzó a relajarlo.

—…Después de lo que hiciste por mí —habló, súbitamente el rubio y pausando la acción del tritón—, soy yo quien debería estar curándote y no tú a mí.

Una de esas extrañas y sinceras sonrisas que de vez en cuando Bertholdt, solía enmarcar; se formó en sus labios.

—Yo sé que no soy tan bueno en combate —declaró, reanudando su acción de cristalizar las heridas de Reiner— y tampoco poseo habilidades curativas —miró fijamente los ojos dorados de Reiner, que le miraban atentos—. Pero prometo, que yo trataré se ser más fuerte y valiente la próxima vez —rozó sus dedos contra la cortada en labios de Reiner y se detuvo.

La mirada del soldado se quedó inmersa en los ojos del tritón, como si fuese algo natural intentar descifrar la profundidad en el azul obscuro de su mirada.

—Así estás bien. —Decretó Reiner de golpe, confundiendo al tritón.

—¿Cómo? —Repitió Bertholdt.

—Que así como eres, _tú ya eres fuerte. _

Aquello le sacó otra sonrisa a Bertholdt y como última acción, cristalizó aún más delicadamente la cortada en el labio del soldado. Lentamente, Reiner se acomodó la playera y el chaleco, notando como el dolor había sido reducido en su mayoría, cuando un comentario por el tritón, lo descolocó:

—Creo que ya va a amanecer.

Alzando su vista hacia el cielo casi blanco, el rubio sintió como si le vertieran un balde de agua helada.

—Hay que salir de aquí, _ahora _—ordenó el rubio, parándose de su lugar y tomando la mano de Bertholdt.

—¡Reiner te vas a lastimar! —Escuchó a Bertholdt gritarle en más de una ocasión al salir de aquel callejón, pero si amanecía, el tritón perdería sus piernas y sería doble trabajo llegar a la legión.

Siendo inútil las réplicas de su parte, el tritón se cubrió el rostro nuevamente con la capucha y recordó las flores blancas que le había regalado Reiner, olvidadas en alguna parte de la calle.

* * *

Con la fuerza que podía tener alguien después de casi ser asesinado y estar en medio de una riña por su vida; Reiner y Bertholdt corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Bajo cielo casi cristalino y con el sol a nada de salir, divisaron a unos metros la legión, cuando entre su carrera, las piernas del tritón flaquearon y cayó de golpe al piso.

—¡Bertholdt! —Le llamó el rubio, regresando sus pasos para tomarlo del un brazo y ayudarlo. Sin embargo, éste lo detuvo.

—Mis piernas… —indicó Bertholdt— ya no reaccionan —y justo unos instantes después de decir esto, el sol cayó inevitablemente sobre los cuerpos ambos y un sonido de algo rasgándose se escuchó… Para su mala suerte:_ Bertholdt había adquirido su cola de pez._

Reiner soltó un suspiro rendido, pensando que luego sería el momento para lamentarse. Ahora lo único que importaba era meterse en ese maldito hoyo que había en el muro y curar al tritón.

—Sostente fuerte —se acercó al moreno (quien enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Reiner) y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Bertholdt no objetó absolutamente, aun cuando sabía del inmenso esfuerzo que hacía el soldado al cargarlo y el dolor que le causaba.

Caminando unos cuantos metros más, ambos lograron llegar al muro. Frenéticos, se metieron al hoyo, siendo Reiner el primero en pasar y ayudar a Bertholdt, quien sólo podía arrastrarse con sus brazos.

Al estar del otro lado, ambos se tomaron un respiro para después continuar con su marcha.

—¿Seguro que aún puedes continuar? —Le preguntó el tritón al soldado, quien asintió a secas con la respiración agitada.

—Sí… sólo que debemos de tener cuidado —miró a su alrededor ante la indeseada presencia de alguien. El muro se encontraba en la parte posterior de la legión, cerca de las caballerizas y a unos cuantos metros de los salones experimentales. Entonces, si no querían encontrarse con alguien del turno de la mañana, lo mejor era esconderse entre las cabellerizas y desde ahí tantear su terreno—. Hay que apresurarnos antes de_ que- _

Al estar justo en la entrada del agujero, algo o alguien (que intentaba meterse), chocó contra Reiner.

—¡Quítate de en medio! —Reconoció la voz de Jean, entrando por el agujero con una cara de fastidio, el cual al ver a Reiner con la cara herida y con Bertholdt en un estado aun peor, se quedó helado—… ¿Qué mierda les pasó? —Exclamó atónito, cuando una voz detrás de él, se escuchó:

—Gracias por "ayudarme", Jean —dijo con sarcasmo Marco, al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba con sus brazos e ingresaba al lugar.

Los ojos de los soldados se miraron fijamente, sabiendo lo que vendría y fue entonces que sucedió: ahí, justo a un lado de Reiner; Marco vio a Bertholdt con rastros de sangre seca y heridas en su rostro.

—Marco, espera… —trató de contenerlo el soldado de cabello castaño, al ver la expresión paralizada de su rostro. —Tranquilizarte y deja que nos expliquen qué fue lo que paso.

En un corto momento, el tritón dorado miró a Reiner hincado en el piso con la cara llena de heridas casi igual que su amigo y una errónea deducción vino a él.

—¿Qué puede justificar lo que estoy viendo ahora? —Aclaró con voz grave y firme, apretando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos. Como si de un animal se tratase, sus ojos se clavaron viperinos sobre Reiner y sus puños se iluminaron de golpe; pasando de un intenso dorado a un rojo tan brillante, que asustó a los presentes— _Te voy a matar._ —Sin otra advertencia más que esa, se arrastró con sus manos hasta llegar a Reiner y lo tacleó con fuerza.

Observando las manos de Marco despedir un denso humo, Bertholdt supo que si tocaba la más mínima parte de la piel del rubio, le produciría una quemadura tan grave, que incluso podía llegar a matarlo. No se lo pensó más y al ver cómo estaba a punto de herirlo, el tritón azul empujó a su amigo y lo aprehendió en el piso, ayudado por Jean.

—¡_Marco_! —Gritó Jean, sosteniéndolo de los brazos—. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Trata de controlarte, _maldita sea_! —Al ver como el otro seguía forcejeando, el soldado no tuvo más opción que arremeterlo contra el piso, sacándole una mirada asesina.

—¡¿Tú quieres que me tranquilice cuando fue tu estúpido amigo, quien lastimó a Bertholdt?! —Giró su cabeza contra la tierra para mirar a Reiner. —Porque sé que fuiste tú —escupió sus palabras—. Nadie más estaba con él para haberlo lastimado así.

Jean miró los rostros de Reiner y el tritón azul durante unos segundos, como tratando de convencerse de lo contrario; cuando una segunda voz intervino.

—Eso no es cierto —declaró Bertholdt, firmemente—. Reiner no me hizo nada de esto, fue el otro humano que nos topamos allá _afuera- _—tarde, el soldado rubio le cubrió la boca al tritón para que no dijese algo más, pero lo suficiente para que los otros dos lo entendieran.

Las manos de Marco se fueron apagando lentamente, dándole luz verde a Jean para soltar su agarre y que éste, se reincorporara poco a poco.

—Bertholdt, ¿saliste con este sujeto en medio de la noche?

Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, iniciando otra discusión y llegando a fastidiar a los soldados.

—Creo que él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, ¿no crees? —Se agregó Reiner a la discusión, como si no estuviese a punto de perder la cara por el tritón dorado hace unos segundos.

—Claro que puede hacer lo que quiere —respondió rápidamente Marco—, pero no _contigo_ —enfatizó.

El soldado rubio lo miró unos instantes y con el mismo enojo que ya le tenía a Marco, le dijo:

—¿Y tú quién eres para empezar? —Le retó con la mirada y la voz—. ¿Su "madre"?

Una risa ahogada se escuchó por parte de Jean, logrando aumentar el enojo del curativo.

—No soy _su madre_ —aclaró, tajante—. Yo sólo cumplo con mi deber de proteger a mi gente.

Una mueca burlona, se posó en el rostro de Reiner.

—¿Y aún así, tan poca fe tienes en que él pueda defenderse? —Miró a Bertholdt de reojo—. No tiene que estar todo el día pegado a ti, como si fuese un maldito chicle.

—Él aún no sabe defenderse. —Decretó Marco, sorprendiendo no sólo a Reiner, sino a su amigo también.

—Oigan —añadió Jean, tras escuchar el silencio que se formaba—. Sé que están aclarando cosas "importantes", pero por si no se han dado cuenta: ya les toca el turno a los de la mañana y sino ven a Marco y Bertholdt en sus contenedores; nos van a matar.

—Es cierto —musitó Marco con frustración—. Vámonos antes de que pase más tiempo.

Pero justo antes de que Jean pudiese cargar a su amigo, Bertholdt lo detuvo.

—¡Esperen! —pidió el tritón azul—. Reiner está realmente herido y necesita ayuda.

Al mirar la expresión de su amigo, Marco supo lo que quería decirle.

—_Oh_, no. Yo le dije a ese sujeto, que no volvería a curarlo —recalcó Marco, aun ante la suplicante mirada de su amigo.

—Marco —lo tomó nuevamente del brazo—, has esto como un favor para mí y prometo explicarte todo lo que ocurrió —juntó sus manos a modo de súplica.

El tritón dorado miró a Jean, quien (fastidiado de toda la situación) sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—_Agh_, de acuerdo —accedió, virando los ojos.

Una vez dicho esto, Reiner le indicó los lugares donde estaba herido y Marco se sorprendió de encontrar su piel casi totalmente cubierta por moretones; haciendo que cayese en cuenta que tanto el soldado como su amigo, le habían dicho la verdad. No quiso centrarse mucho en este pensamiento _por ahora _y curó lo más rápido que pudo las heridas del soldado; mientras que Bertholdt y Jean, cubrían sus cuerpos para que la luz que emitía la curación, no se notara.

Jean miraba como paranoico a su alrededor y casi al mismo instante de que el tritón dorado cerró la última herida del rubio, lo cargó de manera abrupta y los separó.

—¿Terminaron o vamos a esperar más? —Miró con desesperación a Reiner y el tritón azul.

—No estábamos jugando Kirschtein —se puso de pie completamente renovado y muy en su interior, agradeciendo por los poderes que Marco tenía.

Se agachó para cargar a Bertholdt nuevamente y con todas sus fuerzas, corrió junto con Jean. Estaba de más pedirles a los tritones que se cubrieran el rostro, cuando tenían toda su aleta asomándose de ese modo. Así que sólo había una opción: _correr, insertar la llave del salón y meter a los tritones a sus contenedores. _Pero mucho antes de esto, debían ver que nadie —especialmente el comandante y el capitán— estuviesen cerca, por lo que antes de llegar a los salones; se detuvieron en las caballerizas, escondiéndose en un hecho entre la pared.

—¿Ves algo? —Le preguntó Reiner a Jean, quien se asomaba de manera discreta por el lugar y teniendo cuidado de no escuchar ninguna voz. Una ventaja que tenían, al estar el lugar casi desolado.

—No escuchó nada —comentó alerta—. Vamos —le dio una señal al otro soldado y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Aunque los tritones estuviesen tan pesados y sus piernas estuviesen exhaustas; el par logró llegar a los salones, notando de manera extraña como en uno de estos, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Metete ahí! —Señaló Reiner con la mirada y acatando su orden, Jean ingresó en el salón que era de Bertholdt y cerró la puerta. Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de Reiner, quien recordaba haber cerrado la puerta perfectamente, cuando al girarse; los ojos de Historia chocaron con los suyos.

—¡Reiner! —Exclamó con la cara llena de preocupación, mirando a los recién llegados—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los tritones no están en el agua?

Al escucharla decir esto, Bertholdt volteó su rostro hacia el pecho de Reiner y jaló más su capucha.

—Es que… —respondió primero Jean, haciendo que Marco negara con la cabeza por lo que diría después— ¡Fuimos a tomar el sol!

Por única vez, el tritón dorado deseó que hubiese sido el soldado rubio, el primero en hablar.

Molesta de que la subestimaran con tan patética excusa, Historia se acercó al tritón de escamas azules y le retiró la capucha: al verle las heridas en el rostro, la misma expresión de sorpresa que tuvo Marco en un inicio, se hizo presente en ella.

—¿Q-qué rayos fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó alterada, mirando a Reiner, cuando unas voces a lo lejos, captaron la atención de los soldados. Sin responder a su pregunta, los chicos se turnaron para subir las escaleras del contendor y guiaron a los tritones dentro del agua. —¿Chicos?… —Repitió al ser ignorada— ¿Qué pasó?

Jean fingió ver a los tritones en el contendor, dejando a Reiner molesto y solo con el problema

—Escucha —tomó las manos de la chica, ante la mirada atenta de Bertholdt—: sé que estás preocupada, pero ahora tenemos problemas un poco más graves —al escuchar las voces acercándose más, el soldado, le pidió. —¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?

La expresión de Reiner parecía ser honesta y dado que podían ser castigados, la chica asintió.

—¿Qué _necesitan_-? —Se sobresaltó de escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien. Mirando a los soldados y a los tritones, hizo una señal de que no salieran y se asomó.

—Buenos días —dijo Armin, sacándole un grito a la chica, que alteró a los demás también—. _Ah_, lo siento. No quería asustarte —agregó, jugando con las llaves de sus manos.

—No te preocupes —sonrió, cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí—. Es sólo que hoy estoy algo nerviosa —admitió, mientras que del otro lado, Reiner y Jean escuchaban toda la conversación.

—Sí, hasta estás sudando —le observó de manera meticulosa, como sólo el rubio sabía hacerlo. —Bueno, me retiro —agregó el chico—. Hoy se me hizo algo tarde y no quiero que lleguen los capitanes y me regañen —movió las llaves nuevamente.

Observando al chico alejarse más y más, Historia entró en pánico.

—¡Armin! —La manera tan desesperada en que la rubia lo llamó, lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —Le tocó la frente y antes de que pudiese responder, la voz que menos deseaba escuchar la rubia en esos momentos, se hizo presente.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —Saludó animadamente la señorita Hanji, con Petra y el capitán a su lado—. ¿Cómo va la investigación hoy?

Historia tenía un defecto y ese era, que era aún peor para mentir que Jean. Así que mirando a sus superiores frente a ella, respiró lo más profundo que pudo y continuó.

—E-excelente —le tembló la voz, logrando llamar para "su jodida desgracia" más la atención—. De hecho… —se le ahogó la voz y dentro del salón, los chicos supieron que esa situación estaba echada a perder. La rubia inhaló y exhaló disimuladamente, con la mirada de Armin sobre ella—…De hecho justo Armin y yo, íbamos por la comida de los tritones —soltó una risilla incómoda, logrando que la científica la mirase detenidamente.

—Oye, ya basta tonta —le dio un codazo el capitán, al ver como incomodaba a Historia.

—Lo siento —comentó Hanji, mirando nuevamente a los chicos—. Es sólo que estoy impresionada por la dedicación de estos chicos —sonrió con orgullo—. _¡Ese es el espíritu del investigador!_

—Sí, ¡genial! —sonrió de igual forma la rubia, acercándose rápidamente hacia Armin y quitándole las llaves.

—Oye, ¿qué _estás-_?

—Ya nos vamos. —Interrumpió al rubio, escondiendo las llaves—. Esperemos que _todo_ salga bien —alzó un poco su voz, para ser escuchada por los soldados y llevarse casi a rastras a Armin de ahí.

Al ver como estos se alejaban, Hanji agregó:

—Ah, Amo a estos chicos.

Que hizo que el capitán, formara una mueca de asco.

—Démonos prisa —dijo serio Levi—. Hoy va a ser un día complicado.

Casi al instante el rostro de Petra y Hanji cambiaron por uno más serio, mientras se dirigían al salón de Eren.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que las voces de sus superiores se dejaron de escuchar, el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose y después cerrándose, les dio la pauta a los soldados para bajar la guardia. Por fin, todo el martirio había terminado.

—Eso fue horrible —suspiró Jean, deslizando su espalda sobre la pared, para quedar sentado.

—Lo sé —concordó Reiner, sentándose a su lado—. Ahora lo importante será esperar a que los capitanes se vayan y llevar al otro tritón a su salón —un bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

—Eso es mucho tiempo… —murmuró el de cabello castaño, escuchando el constante burbujeo del agua al filtrarse y enfocando su mirada en la luz dorada que iluminaba Marco al estar curando a Bertholdt. Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse muy pesados después de unos minutos, e incapaz de seguir despiertos, ambos soldados se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición.

—Con esto estarás mucho mejor —finalizó la curación el tritón, logrando cerrarle cada una de las heridas a Bertholdt.

—Gracias. —Musitó casi a secas y perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos durante unos instantes.

—_…_¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó Marco, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza de parte de su amigo. No quería presionarlo después del acto tan lamentable que había tenido allá afuera. —Escucha _Berth…_ —dijo con incomodidad— siento mucho lo que pasó hace_-_

El tritón azul, alzó la mano en señal de que parase y Marco le obedeció.

—Marco… —le llamo su amigo con un tono extraño en su voz—… ¿En verdad piensas _eso_ que le dijiste a Reiner sobre mí? —Le miró expectante y el de escamas doradas, sin saber a lo que se refería, repitió:

—¿De qué hablas?

Bertholdt, suspiró con decepción.

—¿Tú crees que no puedo defenderme por mis propios medios?

Marco se sorprendió por el repentino comentario, mas negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Estaba muy molesto en esos momentos —se excusó—. Puede que haya dicho algo que-

—No es verdad. —Le cortó el tritón azul, dejando al curativo con un mal sabor en su boca. Muy pocas veces discutía con Bertholdt, como lo hacía con Eren (a quien ya sabía llevarle el ritmo de la discusión), así que no sabía exactamente que esperar—. Yo sé, por la manera en que me tratan que Eren y tú, que creen que soy un inútil; _un estorbo_.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó al instante—. Nosotros sabemos de tu fuerza y de tus habilidades para pelear. Tienes mucho potencial

Bertholdt bufó, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—A _eso_ precisamente es a lo que me refiero —acentuó su voz—. ¿Por qué debo ser sólo "un potencial" y no un tritón guerrero como soy en verdad? …—expresó con frustración. —Que no sea igual que Eren, no significa que sea un inútil —miró a Marco, esperando una respuesta durante los segundos que transcurrieron y que por muy difícil que le pareciera; sabía que tenía.

—No estás listo aún.

Eso era exactamente, lo que Bertholdt esperaba escuchar.

—¿Y… eres tú quién decide eso? —Replicó, a pesar del inmenso afecto que tenía por Marco. —¿Sabes? Yo no estoy seguro de cómo se obtiene 'eso' que te hace un buen o un mal guerrero —admitió—; pero ayer, cuando Reiner y yo fuimos atacados… recordé a mi madre y la gran lección que me dio.

El rostro del tritón dorado se vio embargado de una profunda tristeza y no sintiéndose merecedor de decirle nada a su amigo, miró detenidamente sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Recordé lo que ella decía sobre dar tu vida por otros y como eso, de un modo que no entendí hasta el día de ayer; le daba un significado a tu muerte —continuó Bertholdt, sabiendo que aunque Marco no lo mirase, lo escuchaba atento. —"La vida" —mencionó, como si hablase al azar—, eso es lo que le puede dar sentido a tu muerte. Y aunque ella no fuese una sirena guerrera, puedo decir que su muerte y lucha, tuvo más significado del que en ese tiempo, yo creía— acercó su mano hacia las de Marco, como un gesto de calidez. —No quiero vivir sabiendo que estoy desaprovechando mi vida y lo último que mi madre me dio… —afirmó, logrando al fin, tener la atención la mirada del otro— Y sé qué ella, querría lo mismo para ti.

La tristeza con la que Marco lo miraba, le dio a entender que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Siempre lo hacía mucho más rápido que él, pero por algún motivo (aunque lo sabía), no lograba aceptarlo.

—No me pidas eso, por favor. —Le suplicó Marco, con el rostro molesto.

—¿Qué no puedo pedirte?

—_Eso_… vivir lo que a tu madre le correspondería por derecho —soltó con frustración—. Sólo debía hacer _una_ cosa aquella vez. La única, que me han enseñado desde el maldito día que nací y no pude… —repitió—. _No pude, Bertholdt_.

El tritón azul desvió su mirada hacia los soldados, para verificar si esto los había despertado y al ver que no era así, regresó su mirada a Marco.

—Éramos aún muy jóvenes y estábamos asustados —contestó Bertholdt en un tono más suave—. No sabíamos lo que ocurría frente a nosotros —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Marco, cuando le escuchó decir:

—…_Yo debí morir en su lugar._

—No digas eso, por favor —le suplicó al verlo tan convencido de ese hecho.

—Yo siempre he estado solo… —admitió, como si estuviese confesando un secreto—. "Solo", no porque haya nacido sin nadie, sino porque mi familia me fue arrebatada mucho antes de que pudiese amarla —entre sus palabras; sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus palmas, llenas de cicatrices causadas por quemaduras. —Y sé que suena duro, incluso cruel, pero… de haber estado yo en el lugar de tu madre-

—Basta ya. No sigas, por favor —más que una orden, parecía una súplica por parte de Bertholdt—. Tú ahora estás vivo y formas parte de una familia… —completó— _Mi familia._

Marco pensó en la calidez de las palabras de Bertholdt, cuando sintió los brazos de éste, abrazándole.

—Gracias —musitó Marco, correspondiendo el amable gesto—. No lo olvidaré.

* * *

**Registro de Hanji Zoe:**

"El día de hoy finalizó la revisión de los registros de las expediciones, que se han hecho dentro de esta Legión, por lo que se le hará una devolución de los resultados obtenidos a Eren. Me gustaría ser positiva sobre esto, pero dado los resultados obtenidos, sé que no será así. De mi parte, debo agregar: yo tampoco esperaba esto.

Por otro lado y escuchando lo que los demás me han referido, tenemos más información acerca de la reproducción de los tritones y sus vínculos románticos. En primera instancia: ellos, le dan prioridad al "matrimonio". Este concepto es algo diferente para ellos, ya que para que puedan darse muestras de afecto de cualquier tipo; primero deben estar vinculados en matrimonio y no antes. En la forma que me es reportado, pareciera que son muy rígidos en cuanto a esto.

Lo segundo sería, su reproducción: ellos no entienden el concepto de "virginidad", ya que el acto de coito, lo perciben meramente _reproductivo_. No hablan de "gusto por el sexo" o "placer" en las relaciones sexuales. Por último, se ha hablado también de su vía de reproducción, que es muy parecida a la de algunos peces: la sirena fecunda un huevo y después es inseminado por el tritón. Se desconoce el tiempo la gestación y del desarrollo de los tritones/sirenas.

Cabe mencionar, que los tritones y sirenas tienen una especie de "permiso" otorgado por su sociedad, donde sólo los que son considerados "civiles" y "guerreros" pueden procrear y casarse. Los de tipo "curativo", fungen un papel protector y servicial, parecido a los médicos, excepto que tienen prohibido cualquier vínculo afectivo; incluyendo el de sus progenitores.

Los tritones/sirenas tienen ideas muy arraigadas, pero sé que nosotros también."

* * *

Los tres soldados llegaron al primero de los salones que había. Sin hacer mucho ruido, ingresaron, notando como Eren aún estaba dormido dentro de la tina de madera que Hanji le había colocado, sumergido sólo del pecho para abajo. Con delicadeza, Petra se acercó al tritón y sacudiéndolo por su hombro, lo llamó:

—Eren, despierta —al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, el tritón se removió lentamente para abrir los ojos con dificultad. Al tener la vista más clara, notó como Levi y Hanji la acompañaban con un rostro serio y no le gustó. —. Tranquilo, no es nada malo —sonrió, deseando que fuese del mismo modo para ella, que para Eren.

Consciente del carácter del tritón, Hanji se hincó hacia donde estaba él y buscando las palabras adecuadas dentro de su mente, lo miró.

—Hola Eren, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —Le preguntó, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por el tritón—. Qué bueno, mira; hemos estado revisando lo que nos pediste y… tenemos una respuesta —los ojos verdes del moreno se abrieron llenos de expectativas, provocando que un gesto de tristeza en Hanji. —Necesito recordarte que revisamos todo de principio a fin y con toda la intención de ayudarte.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Eren, entre confundido y ansioso—. ¿Pero qué fue lo que encontraron?

Hanji hizo una pausa para acomodar sus lentes, con la atenta mirada de Levi y Petra detrás de ella.

—…No encontramos nada —el rostro de Eren se quedó perplejo—. Nadie, a parte de nosotros ha ido cerca del muro María en el tiempo que lleva ésta legión.

—No… e-eso no puede ser —musitó el tritón, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza—. Yo los vi… —recalcó con angustia, como si reviviese aquel momento dentro de su cabeza— ¡_Yo los vi_! ¡Todos vimos a esos humanos! —Exclamó con frustración—. ¡No pueden decirme que es mentira!

Petra se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Eren, tranquilizarte —le pidió la pelirroja colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Aún no hemos-

—Me engañaste —señaló a Petra, sorprendiéndola—. ¡Dijiste que no era nada malo, pero como _rayos_, esto no lo es!

Al ver la expresión de la pelirroja, Levi decidió que era hora de intervenir.

—Ella no te engañó —declaró, acercándose también—. Si venimos hasta aquí, es porque precisamente tenemos algo que te puede servir —se hincó, para mirarlo de frente—. Pero para eso, necesitamos que nos ayudes. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Analizando toda la situación, Eren ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para acceder.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? —Preguntó el moreno, dispuesto.

Las soldados al ver como Levi se hacía cargo con tanta facilidad de Eren, se hicieron a un lado.

—¿Ustedes han tenido contacto con otros humanos?

El tritón pensó un poco aquella pregunta y después de unos minutos, respondió:

—Hemos visto a otros humanos, pero nunca hemos tenido un contacto tan personal… —recordó—. En realidad ellos sólo nos atacaron y se fueron.

—¿Y hace cuanto que fue esto? —Agregó Hanji atrás de Levi.

—No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero… creo que serían tal vez unos cien años o más.

Los presentes miraron atónitos al tritón. Si lo que decía era cierto, era algo lógico que no hubiese registros ni vestigios de los humanos que habían pisado cerca de la costa. Pero aun con esta respuesta, una duda que Levi tenía desde la última conversación con el tritón, sobresalió:

—Ayer dijiste que "conocías" a un humano en particular —enfatizó, usando un doble sentido que Eren perfectamente entendió—. ¿Sabes dónde está _él_?

Con la misma ansiedad de hace algunos instantes, el tritón tomó la camisa de Levi y replicó:

—Eso es lo que necesito que ustedes me digan —se sujetó con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está él? ¡¿_Dónde está mi padre_?!

Esta vez, ni el mismo Levi puso ocultar su sorpresa, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Espera… —agregó el capitán, liberándose del su agarre—…el humano a quien te referías ayer… ¿Era tu padre?

Y con ese último asentimiento por parte de Eren, la sorpresa aumentó en los presentes aún más.

—Es por eso que yo te dije que no odiaba a todos los humanos —explicó el tritón—. Yo jamás podría odiar a _mi padre_… en especial cuando me prometió que me llevaría a mi madre y a mí a vivir con él.

—¿Cómo es eso, Eren? —Preguntó Petra, sin poderlo creer aún.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro —musitó, desviando su mirada—. Cuando lo conocí en un lugar cerca de la arboleda, eso fue lo que le dijo a mi mamá y a mí. Estaba muy feliz por esto, pero…—se perdió dentro de sus recuerdos, unos dolorosos al parecer—… los humanos se llevaron a mi familia —agregó súbitamente—. Ellos se llevaron a mis padres y por su culpa _yo_… —"_he olvidado parte de ellos" _iba a decir, pero no pudo. Porque de hacerlo, lloraría frente a todos y no quería mostrarse de ese modo.

—Entiendo —fue todo lo que pudo decir el capitán al ponerse de pie y mirar a las mujeres detrás de él, con una expresión igual de seria que la de él.

—Ayúdame —le pidió Eren a Levi, con una voz tan desesperada y herida—. Haré lo que tú me pidas, pero Levi… —se acomodó en la tina quedando frente al soldado, con sus manos juntas— _dime quienes fueron los que nos hicieron esto._

En ese momento, Levi vio a alguien con un orgullo tan grande como el suyo, rogándole con lo poco que tenía que "lo ayudase". Justo, como quien ha sido pisoteado después de perderlo todo; se lo pidió… _y así lo haría._

—Tienes mi palabra —decretó Levi, bajándole las manos al tritón—. Ahora dime todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que sepas y te ayudaremos.

Al verlo a los ojos, Eren supo que no mentía y fue entonces que casi, de manera inevitable, supo que algo cambiaría entre ellos dos.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Creo que sé quién eres espero no equivocarme marissa, de lo contrario me daré un balazo. Debía dejarlo ahí las parejitas empiezan con la tensión poco a poco, pero la trama va avanzando. En ocasiones es difícil equilibrar el romance y la trama, pero de que los dejaré picados lo haré. Gracias por tu apoyo y mientras este de pie (pero muerta en vida XD), seguiré para ustedes. Gracias :)

**Noe chan: **Gracias por tan bello review, amé eso de "fresco", los quiero dejar picados y me esforzaré en ello. Este capítulo en especial me tardé por el control de calidad de mis desveladas a las 4 am. Pero les gustará pueden apostarlo.

**Voice-l: **No sabía en realidad que se hablase mucho de mi fic, creí que era de las underground que medio se nota, medio se esconde. Me da pena en ocasiones, pero gracias. Me halaga demasiado que digas que no te arrepintieses y si continuas ya verás que no. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero verte pronto.


	14. Solitario

**Beta reader: **Izuspp.

* * *

**Notas:** Antes de que inicien su lectura un pequeño aviso, este capítulo fue bastante largo, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Sé que tal vez haya discrepancias en cuanto a lo que publicaré, pero quiero que sepan que lo he hecho con el mayor esfuerzo. La próxima actualización no tardará, así que les agradezco con todo mi corazón su paciencia.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"El hermano de la Novia" por Nicot. Un RiRen con excelente una trama y bien escrito.

**Dedicatoria para: **Isabel que cumple años y que ha seguido mi historia ¡Felicidades bella! Y también a Ame y Gatita que siempre me dan imágenes de sirenas.

**Próximamente les hablaré de un nuevo proyecto con una traductora, que sé que les encantará.**

* * *

**Capítulo catorce**

"_Solitario"_

* * *

**(1)** No quiero ser tu cigarro.

No quiero ser tu cenicero.

No quiero ser el tapete que te espera en la entrada de tu casa, para después ser ignorado.

Y puede que no haya sido tu intención. Puede que jamás me lo pidieras. Sólo necesitaba que supieras que siempre he estado ahí, sólo que un poco escondido entre las sombras.

Yo era un solitario antes de conocerte y te dejé entrar a pesar de las discusiones, los juegos y las manipulaciones. Pero como un cigarro en tu boca: _me usas, me tiras y después, me pisas_.

Terminé siendo sólo una opción para ti.

Tal vez prefiera seguir solo; aunque fue un verdadero placer conocerte. Ahora, puedes llevarte todo y marcharte de aquí.

* * *

**Año 824**: **Campamento de entrenamiento para soldados.**

* * *

_Cuando pienso en mi vida: en los breves momentos que he disfrutado, las batallas que he perdido y las catastróficas decisiones que he tomado, nunca he culpado a nadie por ello. Justo ahora, tampoco pienso hacerlo, es sólo que ese sentimiento me embarga de nuevo y no sé qué hacer; no sé qué puedo decir cuando mi cabeza está llena de algo que, a pesar que sé que tuvo un principio, parece que no tendrá un final… Al menos no uno que a mí me gusta._

_'La punta del hilo' comienza el día que decidí enlistarme para ser soldado. Cargué conmigo una pequeña valija y lo único que mi padre, además de su vasto conocimiento, me dejó: su tan amado collar azul. Justo como el del cielo que caía sobre mí ese día de primavera, justo como el de sus ojos entre las páginas de cada libro que me leía. Nunca me dijo porque ese collar era tan especial, simplemente sabía que era una reliquia familiar y tras su muerte, él me la heredó como un regalo muy importante._

_Desde que puse mis pies sobre el campamento, pensé en lo insignificantes que somos ante las circunstancias de la vida: pasé de ser el hijo de un maestro, a querer cambiar algo con dieciséis años de edad. Pero si quería hacerlo de verdad, debía enfrentarme con el peor enemigo de las personas: sus prejuicios._

_._

—¿Sigues leyendo esa cosa, Smith? —El rubio despegó su mirada del libro y la dirigió hacia el soldado con un gesto de incomodidad— Si quieres ser un buen soldado debes entrenar más, no leer estas tonterías —le arrebató el libro entre sus manos, mientras que Erwin con una altura insuficiente intentaba alcanzarlo.

—¡Ya basta, devuélvemelo! —Ordenó, molesto, estirando su brazo lo más que podía.

—Si logras alcanzarlo, te lo daré —se burló, y las risas de los chicos dentro del comedor no se hicieron esperar—. Vamos, alcánzalo —repitió, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, hasta que una segunda mano, le arrebató el libro abruptamente, dejando el lugar en un profundo silencio.

—Esto no es gracioso —espetó, aquel chico serio de ojos negros, mirando al soldado frente a él—. Ya déjalo en paz o te voy a joder —aún con la miradas molestas de los demás sobre él, se giró hacia Erwin y le entregó el libro, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias —musitó Erwin, con la humillación de no haber podido defenderse.

—No hay de que —respondió el muchacho de cabello negro, dándole unas palmadas en su brazo para animarlo e irse de ahí.

Con curiosidad, Erwin siguió sus pasos con la mirada, hasta que escuchó a alguien decir:

—Estúpido Nile. Siempre arruina la diversión —el rubio giró su cabeza, hacia quien había dicho esto—. No veo que llegue el día en que se largue a la policía militar y nos deje a todos en paz.

Una sonrisa casi desapercibida, se posó en los labios de Erwin. Ahora ya conocía su nombre.

.

_Los chicos no volvieron a molestarme, ahora, sólo me mataban con la mirada, pero me dejó de importar. En esos momentos, había alguien que me daba tanta curiosidad y, conociéndome, eso iba a llevarme hasta el final. **(2)** Dicen que: "la curiosidad mató al gato", pero no dicen que si lo que encontró, valió la pena y a mí, podía arrastrarme si quería._

_No volví a hablar con él, pero mi mirada lo seguía como gato. Escucharlo hablar, me dijo que era alguien diferente y que tenía ideales que —aunque desconocía—, sabía que eran como los míos; y me hizo sentir menos solitario._

_Yo era el único chico que venía de Rose: que era sector más acomodado y acaudalado del territorio de los humanos. Jamás me jacté de mi posición, ya que no era mejor que nadie de los que estábamos ahí. Sólo era un chico de modales rígidos con demasiados conocimientos para su edad._

_Todo eso, pasa a segundo plano cuando peleas contra titanes_… _a ellos no les importa si leíste enciclopedias enteras o si apenas sabes escribir tu nombre; estos te arrancan las extremidades y mastican tus huesos como si fuesen vidrio. Yo estaba consciente; así es el mundo en el que vivimos._

.

—Oye, tómatelo con calma Smith —exclamó su compañero de prácticas, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al verlo demasiado inmerso al momento de atacar.

—Lo siento Ian —contestó apenado—, creo me dejé llevar "un poco" —bajó su guardia, y casi al instante de ver esto, su compañero se acercó a él y lo tacleó contra el piso. La cara del rubio se mostró estupefacta mientras que Ian, reía victorioso.

—Aunque tengas esa cara tan seria, en el fondo te preocupas mucho por los demás —le estiró una mano, para ayudarlo a pararse—. Si no sabes controlar eso, puede que alguien lo use en tu _contra-_

De la misma manera en la que Ian se había provechado de él, el rubio lo jaló quedando él parado y su compañero en el piso.

—¡Eso es trampa Smith! —Como muy pocas veces se le veía, Erwin rió, al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca con el dorso de su mano. Y no fue hasta que, al hacerse para atrás, chocó con tercero de espaldas.

—Lo siento, no te vi — al reconocer esa voz, el rubio se giró, quedando frente a Nile, quien le miró fijamente.

—Descuida, fue error mío —la manera tan propia en la que Erwin se dirigió a él, casi, como si fuese un adulto, le sacó una sonrisa de medio lado a Nile.

—Estás loco —bufó divertido, desviando su rostro—. Pero creo que es por eso que me caes bien, Smith —como un último gesto, le revolvió el cabello con brusquedad y regresó sus pasos hacia su pareja de entrenamiento, quien le veía desesperado por continuar.

.

_Me confundía demasiado estar cerca de Nile. Odiaba que me tratase como si fuese alguien que necesita constantemente elogios o de amor propio. No tenía que decírmelo, pero en fondo sabía que era: mucho más hábil y mucho más inteligente que él. Y fue entonces, que al acercarme un poco más a él, descubrí que eso que se confundía fácilmente con 'lástima', era algo distinto._

_Tenía diecisiete para ese entonces y como todo buen adolescente, quería saber tanto, para encontrarme con un hecho irrefutable: "mientras más sabes, nuevas dudas surgen". Es casi inevitable. Pero ahora Nile y yo éramos amigos, y sentía que podía pensar abiertamente sin ser tachado de raro o diferente. En ese momento, creí poder darle un nombre a ese extraño sentimiento entre nosotros, pero, como sería desde ese momento en adelante; él me recordó que estaba mal._

.

—Y dime Erwin: ¿a qué milicia piensas ir cuando te gradúes?

El rubio bajó su libro, dejándolo sobre el colchón de su cama, observando a Nile arreglar su cama para irse a dormir.

—Hablas como si estuvieses seguro de que yo vaya a estar entre los diez primeros puestos —Nile le miró de una manera tan fija, que entendió que éste hablaba en serio—. Bueno, ya. Si es que lo logro, trabajaré muy duro por ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento y quedar bajo el cargo del comandante Shadis.

El de cabello negro, se sorprendió ante su determinación.

—Podrías ingresar a cualquier otra milicia, ¿por qué tiene que ser esa legión en específico?

La mirada azul del contrario se perdió en un punto inespecífico, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con sus dedos el collar de su padre sobre su cuello.

—Quiero hacer las cosas diferentes y ayudar en algo a la humanidad —decretó— No quiero morir sabiendo que desperdicie la más mínima esperanza de cambiar algo en este mundo —mientras decía esto, un semblante de melancolía lo embargó, obligando a Nile a caminar hacia su cama para sentarse a su lado.

—Yo también quiero hacer algo. Por eso me enlistaré a la policía militar y protegeré a los ciudadanos. Yo los cuidaría desde adentro, mientras que tú —posó una mano sobre el hombro de rubio—, puedes ayudar a la gente desde afuera —sus miradas, se encontraron inmersas la una con la otra—. Cambiaré la mitad del mundo en el que vivimos —agregó—, así que asegúrate de cambiar la otra mitad por mí.

Erwin asintió, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose.

Todo ese tiempo se había sentido tan solo en aquella lucha y por fin, parecía haber encontrado a alguien que pelease a su lado.

—Gracias Nile —dijo de manera más honesta que pudo, notando como la mirada obscura del otro bajaba hasta sus labios y acercaba su pulgar para delinearlos—. Creo… que es hora de que vayamos a dormir… —murmuró, tratando de no mover mucho sus labios ante la presión que el pulgar del contrario ejercía sobre sus labios. Sentía algo atorándosele en la garganta que no se podía sacar con palabras y pensó que se desbordaría, al mismo tiempo que Nile entreabría su boca con el pulgar.

La mirada negra del soldado era tan cruel, porque lo estaba descobijando como él quería sin importarle si quisiese o no. Erwin, intentó hacerse para atrás y al hacerlo, sintió a Nile sostenerlo firme, para acercarse a su rostro y, finalmente, unir sus labios. Varios segundos pasaron sin saber qué hacer. Sus labios torpes y tensos hacían que eso distara mucho de ser un "beso apasionado" y aún, con todo esto, sus corazones se disparaban y comenzaban a dar los primeros indicios de querer mover sus bocas en busca de algo más…

—El entrenamiento de hoy fue bastante pesado —escucharon hablar a un soldado cerca de los dormitorios, obligándolos a romper el contacto súbitamente y regresando cada quien, a su posición inicial. Nile, se metió entre las sábanas, mientras que Erwin, colocó su libro lo más cerca que podía de su abochornado rostro.

—Oye, Smith —escuchó decirle uno de los allegados con un tono pícaro, al verlo tan rojo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —fue lo único que atinó a decir con voz grave, colocándose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

.

_Ahora podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento y todo fue más claro… pero no mejor. Yo, me había enamorado de un hombre sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que esto significaba, vaya, sin siquiera saber lo que era el amor._

_Desearía que esto hubiese pasado cuando mi padre vivía y poder platicarle acerca de esa experiencia que me hacía sentir tan vivo. Me gustaría decirle: "Padre, ¿es normal que el amor te haga sentir tan perdido?" porque así me sentía; perdido. Yo, quien siempre iba un paso delante de los demás, por fin comprendía lo que sentía el resto al estar entre la incertidumbre._

_Nile y yo comenzamos a vernos a escondidas, como sólo se pueden encontrar dos adolescentes del resto del mundo para vivir lo que empieza a ser un tórrido romance. En un pequeño espacio, uníamos nuestros labios con cierta torpeza, tratando de ser breves cuando la situación lo requería. Perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que chocamos nuestros dientes por accidente, cuando intentábamos "subir de tono"._

_Y hubiese sido de este modo: gozoso, verdadero, o al menos para mí, de no ser por la manera en la que él comenzaba a ver a las chicas y viceversa. Tantos coqueteos sutiles y otros no tanto, hacía que pensara que no había un "nosotros". Y ese era problema, que ni aun estando solos, existía esa posibilidad. Así dejara que me besara y tocara con sus dedos hasta lo que no era tangible en mí. No lo habría._

.

La puerta de la caballeriza se abrió, dejando ver la intensa llovizna y un cuerpo empapado hasta los pies.

—Disculpa la demora —dijo Nile, sacudiéndose un poco el agua del cabello—. Marie quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante —Erwin sólo continúo alimentando a los caballos, ignorando si comentario—. ¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó y el rubio negó la cabeza, para después, comenzar a ordenar la paja con un trinche.

Confundido ante su actitud, el de cabello negro se acercó a él y detuvo tajante su acción, logrando que Erwin, arrojase el trinche al piso con molestia.

—Si no quieres que yo lo haga, entonces hazlo tú. —Empujó levemente a Nile, dirigiéndose a la salida, mas fue detenido por el otro.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo con Marie —adelantó sus palabras, sabiendo lo que el otro sentía—. ¿Qué acaso no me crees?

Pero fue rotundamente ignorado por Erwin, quien sin encarar al otro, trataba de zafar su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Nile —decretó—. De todos modos, tú y yo no somos nada.

Cansado de la situación, el de cabello negro giró el cuerpo del otro, quedando así, cara a cara;_ furioso._

—¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! —Exclamó, mirando fijamente a Erwin—. Yo te prometí que estaríamos juntos en cuanto solucionara mis problemas… ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

El rubio agachó la cabeza y, tras unos segundos, apresó las manos de Nile.

—Yo te creo —musitó—. Es sólo que… odio como te ve —apretó sus puños con frustración—. No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? Sé que Marie te ve como algo más que amigos y que de algún modo, ella puede darte algo que yo como hombre, no puedo.

Aun cuando su intención de Erwin, era alejarlo, Nile le alzó el rostro y como otras veces, no respondió a sus quejas. Simplemente lo guió contra su boca, dejándolo con miles de preguntas que trataban de ser ahogadas con leves roces.

—Espera… estás mojando mi uniforme… —replicó el rubio, al separarse de sus labios, siendo envuelto nuevamente —y sin ninguna delicadeza—, entre demandantes besos.

La llovizna se intensificó y con esto las caricias, que no parecían ser más que una descarga, un impulso de la imprudente juventud. Pero ahí estaban ellos: aparentando saber cosas que ignoraban por completo, mientras se quitaban la ropa de la manera más torpe posible uno frente al otro. No había nada que no pudiesen en ese momento, esa noche, podían pretender que lo sabían todo.

Miraron sus cuerpos desnudos uno del otro. Anatómicamente hablando, no había nada de diferente entre el cuerpo de un hombre a otro, pero en ese momento parecía como si hubiesen descubierto algo maravilloso; tanto que no podían dejar de mirarse.

Pensar en la primera vez y compararla con la realidad, era algo decepcionante para muchos, pero para ellos dos era algo _más fuerte._

Sabiendo que, de ser encontrados recostados entre la paja, acariciándose y que dicho acto tan natural, podía ser tachado de repulsivo o asqueroso, no les importó. Y, si nadie los detenía, ellos tampoco lo harían y se dejarían llevar hasta quedar insensibles de sus labios, sus manos y de ser posible; de su alma, al recorrer sus cuerpos miles de veces y estarse entregando como si no pudiesen ser lastimados. _Por nada._

.

_Cuando me gradué de la academia militar, aprendí muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue como sostener una espada del equipo tridimensional, otra, como atacar mano a mano a tu contrincante y la más inesperada e interesante todas: nunca terminas de conocer a alguien._

_Tal como Nile lo predijo, tiempo después de graduarnos; quedamos entre los diez mejores soldados y al cumplir veintidós años finalmente, fuimos aceptados en la milicia que queríamos: él en la policía militar y yo en la legión de reconocimiento. Ambos, tomamos caminos por separado, pero, siempre que podíamos, nos encontrábamos y por supuesto terminábamos en algún bar o en algún hotel. Pronto, eso esos 'encuentros', se convertirían en una rutina durante los próximos años._

_Al principio esto no me molestó, porque quise creer que todas esas promesas que Nile me hacía no estaban vacías y que esos rumores entre un supuesto romance entre Marie y él eran falsos. Y recalco: "quise creerlo", porque toda la evidencia que no solía pasar por alto, me decía otra cosa. "Erwin, no seas estúpido y ve tu realidad" me reprendía hasta el cansancio…tal vez de verdad amaba mucho a Nile._

_El tiempo es un arma de doble filo: puede fortalecer tu relación o como es mi caso, embargar tu rutina y desgastar todos tus sueños y expectativas hacia el otro. "Mi curiosidad de gato" como solía llamarle, fue aniquilada por Nile y su silencio tan hiriente; tan cruel como el negro de sus ojos__…__"Pobre gato", __él sólo quería saber que era amado y que le regalaran una caricia en este mundo tan enloquecido._

_Deseaba ser comandante de la legión de reconocimiento y debido a las misiones fallidas por parte de Keith, lo logré en un tiempo más corto que el que tenía pensado. Me sentía orgulloso que a mis veintiséis años, lograría por fin mi sueño y Nile podría verlo, como lo prometimos… De verdad que eso me hubiese hecho muy feliz._

_._

—¿Qué dijiste? —Entre el bullicio de aquel bar, Erwin había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente lo que su acompañante había dicho, pero sin poderlo creer, le pedía que lo repitiese en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Erwin, no hagas eso por favor —negó con la cabeza al sentir la mirada azul llena de frustración sobre él. Sin querer dar pie a la discusión, Dawk, se puso de pie y dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa de aquel bar.

Erwin, sin poder reaccionar se quedó sentado unos instantes, para después tomar su abrigo y salir tras de él.

—¡Nile! —Le llamó lo más fuerte que pudo, captando la atención de la gente a su alrededor, pero no del otro. Con enojo, corrió directo hacia el del cabello negro y finalmente alcanzándolo, lo empujó para que voltease— ¡Te estoy hablando _maldita sea_, ¿qué no me escuchas?!

Muy pocas veces Nile lo había visto tan alterado, así que optó por encararle.

—Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir Erwin. No hagas esto más complicado.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a temblar de rabia y perdiendo la poca compostura que tenía, le soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte a Nile, que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Tú ya dijiste todo lo que querías decirme, pero como siempre, no estás dispuesto a responderme nada de lo que te pregunto!

Nile palpó la herida que tenía cerca de su labio y después miró a Erwin.

—¿Quieres que responda a tu pregunta? —Le retó— De acuerdo. _Sí, Erwin._Los rumores son ciertos y me voy a comprometer con Marie.

Aún tras la fachada tan propia del rubio, algo dentro de él se rompió en pedazos.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo… _¿Verdad?_ —Nile, quien se ponía de pie, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Erwin temblar de verdadera frustración— ¡Te espere diez años _malditos_ años para que pudieras decidirte! ¡No puedes estar jugando conmigo así! —Gritó descargándose por completo, sin importarle que la gente lo mirase de manera reprobatoria.

Al percatarse de esto, el de cabello negro lo tomó del brazo y lo aisló en un callejón, para que pudiesen hablar.

—¡Ya te dije que esto no es más que una simple fachada! —Tomó al rubio de los hombros, sacudiéndolo— ¡Deja de creer que eres el único que la está pasando mal!

—¡No me uses para justificar tu propia hipocresía! —Lo empujó, para deshacer el agarre— Todo esto es porque no te gustaría que te viesen con otro hombre, ahora que serás comandante de la policía militar ¿no es así? —Nile, no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa— Lo sabía —negó el rubio con la cabeza, de manera reprobatoria—. Pero si tú, piensas por un segundo que seré el amante abnegado de alguien que se odia lo suficiente para casarse con una mujer que no ama; puedes irte al infierno. —Y con esto último, Erwin salió del callejón.

—Erwin, espera —le pidió—. ¡Erwin!

Sin importarle sus suplicas, el rubio no detuvo sus pasos en ningún momento, ni siquiera entre el clima tan frío que lo obligó a acomodar su abrigo.

.

_Nile intentó hablar conmigo en infinidad de ocasiones, pero yo ya había dicho suficiente y tras unos intentos más, dejo de buscarme. Dos años después, me enteré que Marie y él se casaron.__"Estaba tan ocupado entre el papeleo y las misiones, que lo olvidé" me hubiese encantado decir. Pero yo sabía la hora, el día y el lugar exacto de la ceremonia. Sólo por un momento, quería que se invirtieran los papeles y que fuese Nile, quien se quedara con todas las preguntas y yo tuviese la última palabra._

_No había podido dormir en todo este tiempo y algo de su persona, me hacía tanta falta. Deseaba, dentro de alguna de mis muy reprimidas fantasías, que llegara y me dijera que todo había sido un error y que finalmente como hombre que era, diese la cara. Obviamente, esto jamás pasó._

_Unos meses más tarde, Levi ingresó a la legión de reconocimiento y al cumplir los treinta años de edad, me convertí en vigésimo segundo comandante. Levi y yo, nos convertimos en un dúo bastante peculiar, hecho que parecía desagradarle a Nile por la manera en la que nos miraba a ambos a pesar de tener a su esposa a un lado durante algunas reuniones. Quisiera expresar de la manera más sincera y triste, que me compadezco por Marie, porque al final, ella y yo terminamos por compartir a una persona tan miserable… Tal vez sólo un poco más que nosotros._

.

—¿Sabes cuánto detesto las reuniones de la milicia? —Expresó Levi, al ver como la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba tan ebrios, que no podían pronunciar ni siquiera una oración decente —Estas supuestas "reuniones" no son más que un pretexto imbécil gastar los impuestos de la gente con lujos innecesarios.

Y desgraciadamente el capitán de la legión, estaba en lo correcto. Empezando, por el hecho de que la gente parecía estar sumergida en una negación masiva, donde parecían no preocuparse por ser devorados o atacados en cualquier momento por los titanes y empeorándolo, la imagen de los altos mandos que sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y organizar borracheras. En conclusión: _un verdadero desastre de las expectativas de Erwin._

Sin opción alguna, el comandante suspiró con desdicha cuando, de manera abrupta, recibió un leve codazo por parte de Levi, que captó su atención.

—¿Por qué mierda ese _inútil_ de Dawk nos mira de ese modo?

Al mirar la figura Nile a unos metros de él, el rubio notó su mirada fija en ellos, como si los quisiese golpear.

—No lo sé —mintió el rubio—. Pero en serio quiero descansar de todo este circo —se sobó las sienes—. Daré una vuelta para despejarme, avísame cuando los altos mandos estén lo suficientemente ebrios para pedirles apoyo para la legión.

El capitán —quien estaba sentado hace unos momentos junto a Erwin— le observó marcharse y al regresar su vista hacia Nile, él había desaparecido al igual.

El lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones era una inmensa mansión burguesa propiedad del rey. Tenía cientos de habitaciones en las cuales podías acceder fácilmente si es que estabas tan ebrio que no podías ni caminar o la opción favorita de todos: sexo barato, con alguna de las prostitutas que llegaban hasta más noche.

Era asqueroso en lo que se habían convertido las tres milicias, pensó el rubio, recostándose sobre una de las camas, para calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba. Mas, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, llamó su atención.

—…¿Levi? —Se apresuró a decir, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del responsable quien tras entrar, le colocó seguro a la puerta. Erwin no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo, con una sensación de vacío y sequedad en su boca.

—Por tu cara, creo que no es una sorpresa muy grata —expresó Nile, acercándose hacia él—. Lamento no ser ese "vándalo del subterráneo" —agregó, con cierto rencor, que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Sin dirigirle la palabra, Erwin se puso de pie para poder salir del lugar, mas fue detenido en el acto—. Han pasado muchos años desde que nos encontramos y las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho, ni siquiera me diriges la mirada —Nile, le escuchó soltar una risa a secas.

—Vete a casa, Dawk. Tu esposa te espera.

El agarre tan firme que tenía sobre la muñeca de Erwin se hizo cada vez más débil, logrando así que éste, pudiese soltarse. Pero, en un impulso inesperado, Nile lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, estrellándolo contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno y violencia.

La mirada celeste de Erwin se clavó con sorpresa en su acompañante, dejando que las ideas se revolvieran en su cabeza como en ninguna expedición de vida o muerte le había ocurrido. El contacto era demasiado brusco y sentía la barba del otro, irritarle la piel cerca de su boca. No había piedad, no lo dejaba ni siquiera tomar un respiro cuando, ya tenía la lengua de Nile dentro de su boca, retorciéndola con algo que distaba de ser placentero.

Erwin sintió un dolor inexplicable recórrelo desde su pecho, hasta su estómago. Una sensación, que trataba de salir de su boca con la intención de evitarle el dolor que vendría después. Y aun sabiendo esto, algo, dentro de él comenzó a corresponderle con ese orgullo tan inmenso que tenía y que nadie podía sobajar. Sólo pudo sentir pena de él al verse tan perdido en Nile y supo que su maldito fin no sería a manos de un titán, sería con él. "Nile Dawk" era su _maldita_ _perdición_ entre todas las cosas y situaciones que pueden llegar a matarte.

—Te extrañé… —lanzó Nile esta palabra, como si valiese lo mismo que sus promesas: _nada._ Erwin sólo le observó con el rostro perlado en sudor y no supo si alegrarse o sentir lástima de sí mismo, por haber esperado tanto para que dijera esas dos insignificantes palabras —Marie y yo no estamos nada bien y… creo, que es porque ella sabe que yo siempre estoy pensando en ti… —susurró acercando su boca hacia el oído del rubio, dándole entender cuan excitado estaba.

Tal como lo esperó, esa noche, Nile no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas.

¿Qué buscas de mí?

¿Qué pensará Marie?

¿Por qué regresaste, después de tanto tiempo?

_N__ada._

Simplemente, terminaron teniendo sexo en una cama donde miles de soldados y nobles habían tenido encuentros casuales y vacíos. Tal vez incluso él, había sido un encuentro de ese tipo.

Después del coito, lo vio sacar un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo llevó a sus labios para después prenderlo y soltar el humo en la habitación_: "Dame tiempo"_ resumió su respuesta a todas sus preguntas y soltó la colilla en un cenicero. Este acto, sería su rutina después de cada encuentro que tendrían de ahora en adelante.

.

_El sexo se volvió más frecuente entre nosotros. Era doloroso y humillante saber, que me había convertido en el amante de alguien que sin importar cuantas veces lo tratara de hacer mío, jamás podría tener… y decidí esconderlo. Como si amar, fuese lo más deplorable en un mundo tan despiadado como este._

_Lo escondí lo mejor que pude hasta que un día, Hanji y Levi se enteraron, al verme salir de un hotel junto a él y por más raro que parezca me sentí aliviado. Porque, por más egoísta que parezca, ahora tenía con quien compartir mi culpa, mi cruz__…__ y eso volvió mi vida más "soportable". Por supuesto, Levi explotó y me dejó de hablar durante días, no tanto por mis preferencias, sino porque alguien como 'yo' según él, se había enredado con semejante basura como Nile. Ahora, rara vez asiste a una reunión de la milicia, ya que me advirtió que de ver a "ése sujeto", le rompería la cara frente a todos. Hanji es más flexible, pero tampoco parece agradarle._

_Tras ver el mismo cuerpo durante veinticinco años dormir a mi lado; jamás me imaginé cuán vacía puede llegar a sentirse una cama a pesar de compartirla con una persona. Muchas veces, me encontré pensando en el alivio que empezaba a sentir al verlo vestirse de espaldas a mí e irse con su esposa, sin decirme nada, porque así podía engañarme y decir que sólo había sido sexo._

_Nada de sentimientos y a consecuencia; nada de soledad._

_No estoy seguro del porque pienso en esto ahora, como si algo en mi vida fuese a cambiar. Siempre estuve consciente que este es el mundo en el que vivimos y a diferencia de las batallas de allá a fuera, hay cosas que no pueden cambiar._

* * *

**Registro de Levi Ackerman:**

"Durante el registro del día de ayer nos topamos con algo sorprendente: Eren, de manera firme, confesó ser hijo de una sirena y un humano. Es claro que no sabemos cómo es esto posible, considerando que tanto tritones como humanos se reproducen de maneras distintas. Pero, yo; creo en la palabra de Eren.

Una de nuestras tantas interrogantes fue resuelta a su vez, confirmándonos que, tal como se pensaba, nosotros no fuimos el primer vínculo humano de los tritones. Resumiendo lo que nos fue dicho: unos humanos —que se desconoce si son soldados o no—, se llevaron a la familia de Eren y asesinaron a otras tantas. Esto nos da una justificación del porque su odio hacia nosotros y su actitud tan defensiva.

Por último, Eren mencionó el nombre de su padre: _Grisha Jaeger_, quien en repetidas ocasiones le prometió llevárselo junto a su madre para formar un hogar entre los humanos. Grisha, al parecer tenía una cabaña entre la arboleda cerca del mar, donde Eren y, _Carla_ —su madre— solían visitarlo con frecuencia a pesar de que él, era muy pequeño. Dentro de la cabaña, su padre sacaba unas "jeringas" —recuerda éste término, ya Grisha, se lo mencionó— y extraía un líquido de unas botellas de vidrio para inyectárselos a su madre. Por su edad, este tratamiento jamás se le pudo suministrar a Eren.

Por el momento es todo la información que se pudo obtener y quiero recalcar la buen disposición de Eren. Se tendría que ir a esa cabaña para verificar, si algo de lo que dejó Grisha Jaeger, sigue ahí. Pero, para llevar esto acabo, necesitamos la ubicación exacta del lugar e investigar más sobre éste "hombre" en cualquier registro, ya no sólo de la legión, sino en cualquier sitio".

* * *

—Erwin, ¿podemos pasar? —Habló Hanji apresurada, entrando a la oficina del comandante junto a Levi.

—Prácticamente ya están adentro —suspiró el rubio con cansancio, terminando de revisar unos papeles, cuando las manos de la mujer, detuvieron su acción.

—Olvídate de esos archivos —dictó la científica, segura de sí—, tenemos algo más importante —curioso, el comandante prestó atención a su subordinada, quien pasaba indecisa, hoja tras hoja de su libreta de registro. Levi, fastidiado, le arrebató la libreta y la colocó sobre el escritorio de Erwin—. ¡Espera! Yo quería-

—Te tardas demasiado —le cortó, sin nada de tacto—. Además, no es como si fuesen las mejores noticias para nosotros —expresó con fastidio.

—¿Qué noticias? —Preguntó, Erwin, con la atención puesta sobre los soldados.

—Todo lo que te diremos está en el registro —comentó Levi—. Pero trataremos de resumirte lo más importante —continuó—: según Eren, él es hijo de una sirena y un humano llamado _Grisha Jaeger_, quien vivía en una cabaña entre la arboleda.

Los ojos de Erwin, se ampliaron con sorpresa, tratando de analizar cada una de estas palabras.

—¿Cómo es que un humano y una sirena…? —Trató de acomodar sus ideas, para darle algún sentido— …¿Cómo un humano vivía en una zona infestada de titanes?

—Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud. Pero al parecer, sucedió hace más de cien años —respondió Hanji—. Además, tanto "el padre" de Eren, como su madre, fueron secuestrados por unos humanos y otros más… fueron asesinados —agregó, con dificultad, recordando la expresión del tritón al decir cada una de estas palabras.

—Comprendo todo lo que me dicen —afirmó su superior, entrelazando sus manos frente a él—. Pero… ¿cómo podemos intervenir nosotros en eso?

Hanji, sin pedir permiso, tomó la libreta que estaba sobre el escritorio de Erwin y le mostró un dibujo que ella misma había hecho.

—Parece ser que Grisha, quería llevarse a Eren y a su madre a vivir con él y, para esto él usó una especie de "tratamiento" que le fue suministrado sólo a la sirena por medio de lo que suponemos, era un suero —señaló el dibujo de dicho objeto—. Si te das cuenta; estos frascos y estas jeringas que Eren describió, son muy antiguas y coinciden perfectamente con lo que dice —le pasó la libreta a Erwin, quien tras ver el boceto, confirmó sus dudas.

—¿Qué tanto podemos confiar en lo que nos dice Eren? —Alzó una ceja, mirando a sus subordinados.

—Estoy consciente que muy impulsivo y marca mucho su distancia con nosotros —contestó rápidamente Levi, sorprendiendo a los otros—. Pero, con todo lo que ha pasado, yo estoy seguro de que no pondría en riesgo a otros y yo, confío en él.

Hanji sonrió levemente al escucharlo hablar de ése modo, haciendo que recordase, exactamente como era él, la primera vez que llegó a la legión de reconocimiento.

—Comprendo —suspiró Erwin, analizando la situación—. Si ese es el caso, tendremos que centrarnos en investigar quien fue Grisha Jaeger y qué relación tiene con las sirenas- —unos golpes en la puerta, lo interrumpieron—. Adelante —comentó, para ver cómo eran Jean y Reiner los que entraban para entregarle los registros correspondientes.

—Con su permiso comandante —saludaron los soldados, acercándose al escritorio.

—Erwin —le llamó Hanji—. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que están los chicos aquí, y les decimos _sobre-_?

—No será posible hoy —cortó de golpe, dejando a la mujer confundida—. Sé que esto es una prioridad, pero los soldados heridos llegaran hoy, según me informaron y necesitamos tener vigilada la parte trasera del castillo —miró a los cadetes—. Todos que cuidan a los tritones en el turno de la noche, deberán custodiarlos dentro de los salones hasta nuevo aviso.

Tanto Reiner como Jean, reprimieron una mueca de fastidio, mientras que Levi sin disimulo miró a Erwin de manera asesina.

—Sí comandante —respondieron los cadetes nuevamente con un saludo, para retirarse del lugar.

Al ver como ambos jóvenes se habían ido, lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, Hanji, comentó:

—Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en ayudar a la policía militar —recalcó—. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a atenderlos si les dimos a todos nuestros médicos?

Erwin, meditó durante unos segundos la situación, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de sus subordinados sobre él, cuando, de su boca salió algo que ninguno de los esperó.

—¿Qué hay de Marco? ¿Creen que podría ayudarnos?

Un silencio se hizo presente.

—"Excelente idea", Erwin —irrumpió, Levi, tras unos segundos—. Tal vez, también quieras explicarles a todos los heridos, porque uno de sus supuestos "médicos", tiene escamas en las piernas y le gusta usar monedas en la cabeza.

—No tiene que ir _él_ —miró con enojo al capitán—. Tal vez, podría ayudarnos con algo de lo que conoce de medicina y, en el peor de los casos, curar a alguien mientras está sedado —aun no muy convencidos, el par le dejó continuar—. En estos momentos Marco y Hanji son los únicos con conocimiento médico y el resto del apoyo; tendremos que pedírselo a los cadetes.

Dando por concluida su orden, Hanji se retiró junto a Levi, pero antes, el capitán agregó desde el marco de la puerta:

—Espero que sepas lo que haces y no pongas en riesgo el experimento —con esto dicho, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Erwin solo en su oficina y con ese extraño sabor de boca, que compartió con Levi también.

* * *

—_Tch_, últimamente nos explotan más que otras veces. ¿Cuándo podremos darnos un descanso de todo esto? —Se quejó Auruo, dirigiéndose al salón experimental de Eren para custodiarlo, cuando, al llegar se encontró con Petra sentada afuera del salón— ¿Petra? —Preguntó, extrañado de verla con la canasta repleta de frutas, sobre sus piernas.

—Hola Auruo —respondió, sin ninguna pizca de jovialidad en su voz—. No te vi venir.

—¿Por qué no estás adentro con Eren? ¿Pasó algo? —Exclamó, tratando de buscarle la mirada a Petra, pero está simplemente negó, observando de manera fija la canasta. Tal parecía, el tritón no había querido comer nada.

Auruo, suspiró con desgano, pasando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Sabiendo lo sensible que era y cuán importante se estaba volviendo Eren para ella, no pudo evitar pensar que era _éste_ su causante.

—Está… muy triste —rompió el silencio la pelirroja, tras unos minutos—…Eren está muy triste y… fue por mi culpa —admitió, bajando la cabeza—. No debí darle falsas esperanzas sobre la investigación y debí ser sincera con él desde un inicio.

Escuchando todo lo que su pareja le decía, el soldado no pudo evitar sentirse mal. A veces sentía que sólo podía abrazarla y darle un poco de apoyo, pero las palabras se le escapaban y no encontraba que decir.

—Petra, yo-

—Sé que no es el momento, para algo así pero… —dudando entre decirlo o no, la chica se recargó sobre su hombro y le pidió—: ¿Puedes abrazarme? —Auruo la acercó más hacia él, quedando en esta posición durante varios segundos, sin necesidad de decirse nada— ¿Auruo? —Le llamó, tras unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Respondió, mirándola vacilar un poco entre sus palabras, hasta que finalmente, se atrevió a hablar.

—Si estoy haciéndole más caso a los hechos, que a lo que siento… —analizó cada una de sus palabras— ¿Estoy fallando como soldado o como persona?

El soldado se quedó en silencio, tratando de figurar la respuesta que todo soldado, alguna vez, se había preguntado.

¿Cuándo dejas de ser soldado y empiezas a ser humano?

¿En qué momento puedes tener metas o aspiraciones y cuando éstas, comienzan a interferir en tu deber?

En pocas palabras: _¿En qué momento tienes permitido sentir?_

—Creo que todos los soldados de una forma u otra, siempre dejamos que nuestros sentimientos nos guíen —explicó, colocando su mano sobre la de Petra—. Si ese no fuese el caso, ¿para qué estaríamos peleando para proteger a otros o tener un futuro mejor? —Declaró— Yo creo que los seres humanos que pelean sin un objetivo, se vuelven sanguinarios a cierto punto.

En ocasiones como estás, donde Auruo dejaba su careta infantil y hablaba con ella, eran las que más apreciaba; dejándole en claro que la decisión de estar a su lado, había sido la correcta.

—Eren estuvo hablando con nosotros el día de ayer y hay algo que por más que intento, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza —entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre, como si intentará darse apoyo—. Él dijo, que mientras nosotros sigamos creyendo que somos las víctimas de la situación, nada cambiara en un futuro para nosotros ni para ellos —ante lo fuerte de esta proposición, Auruo se sorprendió de igual manera—. ¿Y sabes?… Yo le creo.

El soldado se tomó su tiempo para responderle. No estaba tan seguro como ella de que los tritones fuesen "tan buenos", pero Petra era bastante intuitiva.

—Al contrario de lo que crees, el capitán y tú parecen ser los únicos que comprenden a ese mocoso —admitió, haciendo que Petra lo mirara—. Así que lo mejor es que le hagas caso a eso que sientes y apoyes a Eren en lo que puedas.

Con una sonrisa entre sus labios, la pelirroja, recargó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el otro.

—Algún día esto terminará —susurró esperanzada—. Y cuando lo haga, todos podremos vivir en paz y podremos ser como las parejas normales.

—Eso espero —contestó Auruo, tratando de compartir ese pequeña parte de entusiasmo.

* * *

Las puertas de la legión se abrieron y con esto, dieron paso a las carretas con heridos que la policía militar, traía consigo.

—¡Ingresen a los heridos hacia la zona este! —Gritaba un soldado, guiando a las carretas— ¡Los que aún pueden caminar, no se detengan y sigan a los demás!

Erwin, quien observaba el flujo desde la entrada, se sorprendió de ver a un número menor al esperado, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que no tenían la ayuda suficiente y por lo tanto, tendrían que improvisar.

—Erwin —el mencionado, se giró al reconocer la voz de Nile a sus espaldas y al hacerlo, se encontró con su uniforme pulcro y alineado, contrastando con los sucios y ensangrentados de sus subordinados—. Gracias por recibirnos, no sé qué haríamos sin su ayuda —estiró su mano a modo de saludo, mas no fue correspondido.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Soltó el comandante, dándose la media vuelta—. Vamos.

Confundido ante su actitud, el comandante de la policía militar, lo siguió, mientras que los heridos fueron ingresando en un área, donde se encontraban algunos catres anteriormente preparados para ellos.

—Señorita Hanji —le llamó Moblit a la mujer, quien daba un chequeo rápido a los heridos para valorar el daño que había recibido cada uno.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya pudieron hacer el conteo de los heridos del salón B? —El soldado asintió, entregándole un registro de los soldados que al parecer, habían recibido mayor daño— Trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible. Mientras, trata recabar lo más que puedas sobre sus signos y síntomas.

—Entendido —acató la orden de Hanji, regresando rápidamente sus pasos hacia el salón, donde los cadetes ayudaban a cambiar algunos vendajes y a limpiar heridas superficiales. Trató agilizarse para poder darles una atención más pronta, pero en uno de sus recorridos, una cama vacía, llamó su atención.

—Disculpa —se acercó hacia uno de los cadetes, que se encontraba cerca de ahí—. ¿Sabes qué sucedió con el paciente de la esquina?

El joven, casi evadiéndole la mirada, negó con la cabeza

—No-No lo sé señor Moblit —contestó, forzando la firmeza de su voz—. El cadete que estaba a cargo, fue por un poco de alcohol a la bodega y no regresó.

Moblit, sintió algo raro en ese cadete, pero al tener tanta presión sobre sí mismo, decidió ignorarlo.

—Iré a revisar la bodega para ver si aún está ahí —declaró—. Mientras tanto, sigan con su trabajo y cualquier emergencia no duden en notificarla con la señorita Hanji —cerró la puerta, haciendo que en automático, todos se paralizaran.

—Y-Ya se fue —avisó un soldado con nerviosismo a la extraña figura que salía debajo de uno de los catres con cuchillo blanco, sobre la yugular de un cadete.

—Ahora que tengo su atención —los miró fijamente—: quiero que me digan dónde se encuentra ese tipo llamado "Erwin". Y pobre de la escoria que me mienta, porque los mato a todos.

* * *

Erwin, entró a su oficina junto a Nile, notando como la atención de este último se encontraba dispersa en la decoración de su oficina.

—Me gusta lo que hiciste con este lugar —mencionó, sin recibir respuesta más que la mirada fija del rubio—. Antes, recuerdo que el barniz estaba desgastado y los muebles viejos. Tú le pusiste _más-_

—Nile —irrumpió con voz grave—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _exactamente_ aquí?

—Creí habértelo mencionado en la carta —respondió, para sentarse en el sillón que había en la oficina—. No entiendo cual es todo el misterio en solicitar ayuda de una milicia a otra.

Sin creer ninguna de sus palabras, Erwin le observó durante unos segundos y acomodó una silla frente a él.

—¿Esperas que crea que enviaron a treinta soldados sólo para una misión en el subterráneo?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al de cabello negro.

—Fue una misión difícil.

Al escucharle decir esto, Erwin, bufó:

—Podrás engañar a quien tú quieras Nile. Pero he estado lo suficiente a tu lado como para saber que estas mintiendo —Al encontrarse descubierto por el rubio, el soldado desabotonó el cuello de su camisa para aliviar su ansiedad—. Dime que pasó. —Ordenó por última vez, escuchando un suspiro salir de sus labios.

—No es que no te quiera decir, Smith —admitió derrotado—. El problema es, que si te digo, probablemente llames al "psiquiátrico" y me encierren.

—Pruébame. —Le retó nuevamente y Nile, no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse ante su terquedad.

—Bien… al principio creímos que sería una misión para reconstruir el territorio del Muro María, el cual, por cierto, sigue igual de desierto e inhabitable —se quejó—. Pero la misión fue _fuera_ del muro, cerca de la zona que da al mar.

Erwin le miró atento, pensando si habían visto lo mismo que ellos y espero a que dijera más.

—Sé que creerás que estoy loco —bufó con frustración—, pero esa maldita noche, unas… cosas, criaturas, _'algo'_, salió del agua y nos atacó.

Y ahí tenía lo que estaba esperando.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo eran? —Quiso confirmar como última instancia, para estar totalmente seguro, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de Dawk.

—Lo que me pides, no hay manera que suene coherente en ningún maldito sentido —negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Aun así, _quiero saberlo_ —dijo con seriedad, logrando que Nile cambiase por completo su expresión.

—Cuando llegamos a la costa, unas cosas que parecían ser humanas salieron de la nada —espetó, sin mirar al otro—. Tenían cuchillos entre sus manos y escamas en sus piernas y empezaron a apuñar a los demás… —Erwin lo miró morderse el labio—. Huimos como nos fue posible, pero… asesinaron a los médicos que no pudieron defenderse y algunos soldados como verás, salieron realmente heridos.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que Nile, escuchaba un:

—"Te creo" —por parte de Erwin, que lo sorprendió.

—¿Tú… me crees? —Repitió atónito, observando cómo se paraba de su silla y se sentaba junto a él.

—Sí —afirmó—. Porque justo al igual que ustedes, nosotros fuimos atacados por ellos y después los capturamos —por un instante, Erwin juró ver los ojos de Nile brillar, al escucharle decir esto—. Están bajo investigación, pero por el momento, nada saldrá a la luz, hasta que obtengamos la información que necesitamos.

El rostro de Nile, no cabía ante el asombro de las palabras del contrario y aún, con esa sensación, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Y… ¿qué necesitan?

El rostro de Erwin pasó de uno serio, a uno completamente determinado.

—Ellos son la clave para derrotar a los titanes y poder ganar esta guerra de manera definitiva. —Soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo (si es que se podía) aún más a Nile—. Pero esto no puedo hacerlo sólo —le miró—. Así que te ofrezco mi apoyo, ahora que lo necesitas, si tú me ofreces la tuyo después.

Nile se sintió usado y con esto, sonrió de medio lado. No podía esperar nada menos de alguien como Erwin, quien siempre iba un paso más delante de los demás.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo —acercó su rostro hacia el rubio de manera provocativa, logrando que éste, se hiciese para atrás, con un semblante molesto.

—No hagas eso. —Exclamó molesto y Nile rió, para después ponerse de pie hacia la salida.

—Eres muy aburrido ¿lo sabías? —Erwin sólo le abrió la puerta para que se retirase, pero, antes de que esto pasara; Nile, lo acercó por las solapas de su camisa y unió sus labios. El acto fue tan brusco, que el labio del rubio se abrió y el otro, le sonrió victorioso—. "Cuídate, Smith" —y se retiró del lugar.

Al encontrarse solo, Erwin palpó la cortada de su labio con sus dedos, observando un poco de sangre… Nuevamente, esa mala sensación cuando estaba con Levi vino a él.

Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) Canción utilizada: "Loner" **de **Kali Uchis.**

**(2)** La frase utilizada es de** José Saramago **y dice así: _"Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no cuentan si lo que descubrió merecía la pena"._


	15. Acercamiento

**Beta reader: **Izuspp

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Están listos para la segunda parte? Yo espero que sí, porque ya está aquí.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Manifestación Divina" por NinaCasillas es un Reiner x Bertholdt y es un maldita joya. El siguiente es un fanfic que creo que debí recomendar hace mucho, esta es la primera vez que recomiendo RiRen/EreRi y MikEru: "Donde Pertenezco" de JudasEscariote.

**Dedicatoria para: **Nicot y Mitsuko que son un amor y escriben como para que te dé un paro cardíaco.

**Por último y no menos importante**: Las(os) invito a que lean la traducción que hice con AddictedToMxM: "Profundidades"es un Erwin x Erentritón y es divino. Está en mi cuenta, por si gustan leerla.

En fin muchas recomendaciones, no olviden mandar las suyas y si me gustan agregar a facebook, mándenme un inbox o un PM antes, por favor : )

* * *

**Capítulo quince**

_"Acercamiento"_

* * *

Esa misma noche en el que llegaron los heridos, los soldados que cumplían el turno nocturno, ingresaron a su respectivo salón con una bolsa de dormir y algunas cosas "extras".

El primero en llegar fue Reiner, quien, abrió la puerta como pudo al tener las manos ocupadas con su saco de dormir bajo su brazo izquierdo y un pequeño ramo de flores blancas; además del asta de una canasta con frutas, en su mano derecha. Al ver lo extraño que se veía con estos objetos, decidió ingresar rápido al salón, encontrándose con Bertholdt sentado bajo la luz de la luna, que se filtraba a través del cristal del techo.

Al notar su presencia, el tritón le sonrió con timidez y Reiner, nervioso, dejó el saco de dormir en el piso y la canasta con fruta, para llevar únicamente el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

—Sé que ayer perdiste las flores que tanto te gustaban —comentó, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, para sentarse junto a Bertholdt—. Así que… te traje esto —le estiró el ramo de flores, las cuales fueron recibidas por el tritón, con un semblante serio en su rostro.

—_Gracias_ —musitó, con un tono extraño que hizo que un ambiente incómodo se estableciera entre ellos dos.

—Puedes comerlas si quieres —soltó a modo de broma, mas no tuvo efecto alguno en el otro. Con resignación, soltó un suspiro y tras meditar si era prudente o no, decir lo que había estado durante su mente todo el día de ayer y, como un acto inusual en él, susurró—: En verdad siento todo lo que te hice pasar _ése_ día…

Al escucharlo decir esto, Bertholdt lo miró fijamente, para después, negar con la cabeza.

—No… no es eso en realidad —desvió su mirada hacia el ramo entre sus manos—. Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, es decir… incluso saliste muy lastimado —y esta respuesta más que dejar tranquilo a Reiner, sólo lo inquietó más.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —Expresó con una rara preocupación en su voz, que hizo que Bertholdt le mirara— ¿Por qué me evitas desde ayer?

Algo de las palabras de Reiner, le recordó lo mismo que él le había dicho la primera vez que habían comenzado a hablarse y de algún modo, lo hizo un poco feliz.

—No es que te esté evitando —respondió—. Eso sólo… que me quedé pensando en ese humano "André", y todo lo que dijo aquella vez.

Reiner frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —La voz del rubio se agravó y Bertholdt, creyó escucharlo decir esto con cierto "recelo".

—Él dijo que todo lo que te hizo, fue porque tú lastimaste a su hermana —soltó, de repente, sin obtener otra contestación por parte de Reiner, más que una mirada incómoda—. ¿Es verdad? —Preguntó con tristeza en su voz y en su rostro— ¿Tú le hiciste todo eso? —Y, aunque la voz del tritón no sonaba como si le estuviese reclamando algo, el soldado sintió que le debía una respuesta después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

—Sí…—y el tiempo pareció congelarse con esta respuesta— Yo estuve con su hermana aunque André me pidió muchas veces que no me metiera con ella —hizo una pausa con un semblante en blanco— …_Creo__ que_ _la lastimé._

Bertholdt, bajó su rostro y al ver su expresión, Reiner rio: no de un modo cruel o burlón, más bien como de alguien que le había dolido su expresión y no tenía la intención de demostrarlo.

—Yo te dije que no era una "buena persona" —le recordó al tritón con una sonrisa confiada y al mismo tiempo, falsa—. Pero… puedes abofetearme, si quieres —agregó súbitamente, logrando confundir al tritón.

—Reiner…— musitó con tristeza, misma que de algún modo, cabreó al soldado.

—Vamos —alentó a Bertholdt, tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a su rostro—. Golpéame por ser tan patético, por ser tan malo.

Los ojos azules del tritón se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que lo decía en serio y con toda la determinación que tuvo, retiró su mano de manera brusca del rostro del otro.

—Si crees que lastimándote de esa manera tan… _absurda_, te ayudará a resolver algo, estás equivocado —Decretó, molesto, como muy pocas veces se le veía—. **(1) **¿Cuánto crees que valen los sentimientos heridos de alguien, que tú simplemente deseas compensarlo con un golpe? —Al notar el semblante molesto de Reiner, el tritón, con la respiración un tanto agitada, desvió su mirada.

—¿Entonces que se supone que haga? —Siseó— No puedo comprender lo que los demás sienten y no puedo enmendar lo que ya está roto.

Casi al instante de decir esto, Bertholdt le devolvió la mirada.

—Tú me lo dijiste en aquella ocasión ¿no es así? —Exclamó, el tritón— Dijiste que yo no sabía nada acerca de ese dolor tan grande que "no te permite continuar con tu vida"… —continuó— Entonces, ¿cómo eres capaz de decirme que no entiendes lo que otros sienten?

—Ya. —Respondió tajante, pero con la misma expresión vulnerable— No quiero hablar más de esto, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Claro que sí tiene que ver 'contigo', y lo sabes —insistió el tritón, como en aquella ocasión sentados en el césped—. Yo… te veo y pienso en lo mucho que te esfuerzas por alejar a los demás; en demostrar que eres alguien que "no vale la pena" y no eres así- —intentó acercar sus manos hacia el soldado, siendo detenido en el acto.

—Entonces dime ¿cómo soy, según _tú_? —Los ojos de Reiner, iguales a los de una bestia herida, le retaron con rabia— Dime como "se supone" que debo ser para que los demás lleguen y me hagan mierda, me destruyan… —La expresión hasta entonces firme del rubio, empezó a quebrarse.

—Eso no es lo que dije, yo sólo-

—Tú sólo querías "ayudarme" ¿verdad? —Bufó, con ironía, negando con su cabeza— Pues no necesito que lo hagas, gracias. —Aun cuando su primer intento de acercarse a Reiner había sido obstruido por éste, Bertholdt acercó las manos al rostro del soldado y lo obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos, se conectaron con los comprensivos y profundos del tritón y, que de algún modo, veían a través de cada parte de él. —Ya deja de mirarme así —le ordenó, con sus ojos cristalizándose lentamente.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

—¡Así! ¡Cómo si sintieras lástima de mí! ¡Cómo si estuviese indefenso, _maldición-_! —Los brazos de Bertholdt, se colocaron alrededor de su cuerpo, para abrazarlo— N-no hagas eso —escuchó su propia voz temblando—. _¡No te me acerques, idiota!_ _¡No me toques! ¡No me abraces así…!_

Y se quebró.

Como nunca lo había hecho entre los brazos de nadie, Reiner lloró en silencio, mas no por esto, fue menos doloroso. Y tal fue su desgarre, que después de unos instantes, fue el mismo soldado quien se aferró a Bertholdt con fuerza, mojándole el pecho con sus lágrimas.

El tritón acarició su espalda con tanta dulzura y calidez, que en más de una ocasión; el soldado, soltó inevitablemente algún sollozo.

—No quiero morir así… —admitió Reiner, aún entre el pecho del tritón—…No quiero que me usen como a mi padre, para que después me desechen como un _animal_ y termine por volverme loco— sus manos comenzaron temblarle y Bertholdt al notarlo, las apresó con fuerza—. _No dejes que pase_ —le pidió a alguien inespecífico.

—Te lo prometo —se atrevió a responder el tritón, logrando que el llanto de Reiner se detuviera al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello rubio con sus dedos. Un placer culposo embargo al soldado, uno, que era mucho más grande que su orgullo.

Poco a poco, el dolor que tanto lo asfixiaba se desvaneció junto con la respiración tranquila de Bertholdt y se separó lentamente, con su piel blanca enrojecida y los ojos hinchados.

—Bertholdt… —le llamó— No le cuentes a Historia que lloré. Eso me haría ver bastante ridículo —fue lo único que su orgullo atinó a decir después de haberle mostrado todos sus huesos rotos al tritón.

—No creo que ella podría pensar eso de ti —agregó—. Es más, creo que ni yo podría pensar eso de ti, ni aunque llorases en el peor de los momentos —le dedicó una de esas escazas, pero especiales sonrisas que sólo él podía emitir—. **(2)** Es cómo dice la abuela de Mike: _"No es malo llorar por nuestras malas cosechas, siempre que no olvidemos que podemos sembrar algo nuevo"._

—¿Y que se supone que significa eso? —Bufó, divertido, al escucharlo hablar con uno de sus extraños dichos.

—Pues que está bien llorar si algo no ha salido como esperábamos, siempre y cuando tengamos en mente que podemos volver a intentarlo.

Las nubes se despejaron en su totalidad, haciendo que la pequeña luz de luna, se volviese más potente y así, alumbrando el lugar. Un pensamiento extraño vino a Reiner: aquella noche, entre la arboleda, recordaba haber visto cómo entre toda esa obscuridad; la luz había salido de algún modo entre las nubes, iluminando todo el lugar.

Algo así era Bertholdt, quien en ocasiones se escondía de los demás o pasaba desapercibido, pero era eso mismo que hacía que, al ser descubierto; emitiera luz, casi como la de la luna. Esa luz, que aguarda para ser apreciada, por los que esperan por la noche.

—¿Sucede algo? —Al caer en cuenta que observaba demasiado cerca al tritón, rápidamente, el soldado se hizo para atrás.

—_Ahm_, no —respondió, un tanto nervioso, para después acercar la canasta con frutas que tenía a su lado—. Toma, te traje tu _cena_\- —al girarse nuevamente hacia el tritón, se dio cuenta de que estaba comiéndose el ramo de flores que le había traído— ¡¿Por qué siempre haces _eso_ cuando estoy distraído?! —Señaló con su dedo a Bertholdt.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó confundido— ¿Acaso querías un poco? —Le estiró el ramo.

—No gracias —rechazó su acción—. No tengo gusto por el sabor a tierra como tú.

Bertholdt hizo un leve puchero.

—No como flores por su sabor —refutó—. **(3)** Lo hago, para limpiarme la boca y no tener mal aliento —se acercó hacia el rostro de Reiner, para soplarle y que verificara por el mismo, pero, malinterpretando su acción, éste se hizo para atrás y golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal del contenedor.

—_Maldición_ —se quejó agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, sacándole una leve risa al tritón.

—Mi aliento no es tan malo —lo empujó levemente a modo de juego—. Pero si quieres te vuelvo a soplar —se acercó con la intención de hacerlo, pero, rápidamente, Reiner lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hasta el piso.

—Tu aliento huele a tierra —dictó y el tritón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apresó al soldado con sus piernas para tirarlo de igual forma. No hacía falta decir que por su fuerza, le fue muy fácil hacer esto—. ¿Con que así serán las cosas, eh? —Cambió sus posiciones quedando ahora él encima del tritón, apresándolo por las muñecas y picándole las costillas.

—Espera…no —trató de aguantar su risa, mas esto provocó, que Reiner sólo lo picase más. Sin poderlo aguantar más, empezó a reír y en su intento por contenerse, unas líneas peculiares se formaron cerca de sus ojos.

—Es mi venganza por haberme hecho llorar como _idiota_ —sonrió, de igual modo que el tritón, quien, al sentir como Reiner acercaba sus dedos cerca de su oreja, como un reflejo, movió sus piernas y empujó al soldado.

Bertholdt, paró en seco al ver lo que había hecho y rápidamente se acercó al rubio.

—¡Reiner, lo siento mucho! ¡No _quise-_! —La risa de Reiner que salía casi silenciosa, pero que lograba sacudir su cuerpo, le dijo que estaba bien—. Me asustaste, _tonto_ —se quejó con una fingida molestia.

El soldado, sonrió de medio lado y usando uno de sus brazos lo jaló al igual, para decirle:

—No creas que eres el único con fuerza aquí —Bertholdt sonrió al verlo mucho mejor que hace algunos instantes y aún con el brazo de Reiner alrededor del cuerpo, ambos se quedaron recostados sobre el piso, sin hacer o decir nada.

Varios minutos duraron en esta posición, hasta que el soldado se removió un poco y al hacerlo, miró al tritón profundamente dormido sobre su brazo. Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca, con sumo cuidado tomó algunos mechones de su cabello y miró a detalle las perlas y conchas enredadas entre estos. Jugó con los mechones entre sus dedos, como si los acariciara y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa curiosa.

—_Berth_ —se sorprendió de llamarle como lo hacía Historia y lo removió con delicadeza—. Oye, despierta —con pesar, el tritón abrió los ojos y aún somnoliento se acomodó sobre el brazo del soldado.

Reiner, rendido, lo cargó y subió las escaleras del contenedor, pero antes de dejarlo caer, escuchó:

—_Hazlo_. Confío en ti —que de algún modo le descolocó. Mas no hizo esperar más y de la forma más delicada que pudo lo dejó caer entre el agua.

—Descansa —le susurró, observando cómo Bertholdt se recostaba sobre la arena para quedar dormido. Una vez hecho esto, el soldado bajó las escaleras y miró la canasta llena de fruta. "Tal vez podía comerla de desayuno" pensó, metiéndose a su saco de dormir e intentar acomodar sus pensamientos.

No hacía falta saber que se estaba involucrando más de lo que debía con el tritón; pero al menos para él, le era netamente imposible no hacerlo en este punto. Y justo era eso, lo cual lo había llevado a pensar que tal vez la apuesta con Ymir no era algo que haría ahora, que tenía su confianza y sobre todo, esa idea tan extraña que Bertholdt tenía de él.

_"Me agradas y eres bueno"_ le había intentado decir, aún después de todo lo malo que a veces, Reiner se empecinaba en mostrar. Cabía la posibilidad de que, aun cuando siguiera del mismo modo con los demás, "tal vez", podría ser como era en realidad con Bertholdt y eso le agradó.

Por primera vez y de manera genuina, deseó ser su amigo y poder decir lo que sentía sin miedo. Deseo, entre su cansancio y su consciencia, que Bertholdt se quedase más tiempo con ellos y por consecuente, _con él._

* * *

Con su saco de dormir y unas bolsas de contenido desconocido, Jean, se dispuso a tomar su turno de igual forma, pero antes de que pudiese ingresar al salón, notó como la puerta del salón estaba emparejada dejando sobresalir, una pequeña luz, proveniente de una lámpara de petróleo. Extrañado, el soldado abrió la puerta en su totalidad y al ingresar, divisó a la señorita Hanji junto a Marco, con algunos dibujos que parecían ser de anatomía humana.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda funcionar con los humanos —admitió el tritón, mirando fijamente el dibujo—. Pero durante las peleas de práctica si alguien se lesionaba, usábamos **(4)** la caléndula que crecía cerca del pasto y la colocábamos directamente sobre la piel para desinflamar.

Dentro de una pequeña libreta que tenía Hanji, anotó esto último y al alzar la vista se encontró con Jean parado en el marco de la puerta.

—_Oh,_ Jean, no te vimos entrar —acomodó sus lentes, mientras que el soldado se acercaba hacia ellos—. No te preocupes, sólo unas pequeñas dudas más y habremos terminado —sonrió, tomando una de las hojas que estaban a su lado. Marco le miró detenidamente y, al verla poner un semblante tan serio, preguntó:

—¿Está todo bien? —Al terminar de leer el breve resumen del diagnóstico de uno de los soldados, ésta suspiró.

—Marco… —comenzó como tratando de encontrar la palabras adecuadas— Sé que esto es muy repentino de pedir pero, uno de los soldados tiene una herida muy grave que necesita ser atendida —enfatizó—. ¿Crees que podrías usar tus poderes para ayudarlo?

Con la atención puesta sobre él, Marco analizó esta petición varios segundos.

—¿Es una herida reciente?

Ante la extraña pregunta, los humanos le miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver si es reciente o no? —Cuestionó Jean, alzando una ceja.

—Pues al menos para los tritones y sirenas que usan sus poderes para curar, _mucho_ —dictó.

—¿Pudieras hablarnos un poco sobre eso? —El rostro apacible de Marco se mostró renuente, como no queriendo contestar a eso— No diré nada. Tienes mi palabra —agregó Hanji, adivinando el porqué de su silencio. Marco, miró a Jean, quien, a su vez, asintió como si pactara lo mismo.

—Bueno, en primer lugar mis poderes de curación están limitados a dos cosas —señaló—: una, es _el tiempo_ que lleva la herida y que por sí sola empieza a cicatrizar. Cuando esto pasa, la curación pierde efecto y no se "regenera" por así decirlo, como una reciente.

—¿Y la otra? —Añadió Jean, curioso.

—La otra limitante es _quien_ cura la herida —respondió—. Si una sirena o tritón, ya han empezado una curación, otra no puede terminar su trabajo, ya que parte de su energía ya ha sido depositada en el herido.

—Ya veo —musitó Hanji con decepción, mirando la hoja de los pacientes que esperaba, pudiesen ser atendidos por el tritón, pero debido a sus heridas que llevaban ya varios días, sería imposible.

—No haga esa cara, por favor —le pidió Marco a la capitana, de manera respetuosa—. Le di mi palabra de ayudar a los heridos y, si usted me enseña un poco acerca de su medicina, yo podría sin duda alguna.

Hanji, analizó esta opción y pensó que no estaba del todo mal considerando que los únicos que tenían conocimientos "médicos" eran Marco y ella. Sabía de sobra que los tritones desconocían muchas cosas, sin embargo ellos se las habían arreglado y habían llenado este trecho, con sus propios descubrimientos provenientes de la naturaleza.

—Trato hecho Marco —le sonrió, siendo imitada por el tritón—. Le pediré a Armin que te enseñe algunas cosas y mañana por la noche te llevaré al salón B —Marco, se sorprendió un poco por esto, más trató de mantenerse calmado—. No te preocupes. Todos los pacientes que estarán "dormidos", así que no te pasará nada —en realidad había querido decir _anestesiados_, pero si se entendía su punto, estaba más que satisfecha.

—De acuerdo —suspiró el tritón, más calmado.

—Bien, entonces sería todo por hoy —recogió sus cosas la mujer y una vez que terminó se despidió con un ademán de los presentes y cerró la puerta.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo nos explotan en este lugar —siseó Jean, acomodando sus cosas en el piso.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Señaló con su dedo.

—Bueno, ya que estuviste _jodiendo_ ese día para para que volviéramos por tu bolsa de fruta —señaló, sacándole una mueca de indignación a Marco—, decidí traerte uno de mis "grandes tesoros" —le estiró un frasco de cristal con mermelada de frutas y una bolsa de pan, los cuales Marco miró con detenimiento.

—¿Es fruta lo que hay dentro de este frasco?

—Así es —asintió el soldado—. Es una mermelada de naranja hecha por: "Jean Kirschtein" —se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo, abriendo el frasco y sacando un pequeño cuchillo para untar la mermelada en uno de los panes—. Prepárate para quedar deleitado por mis habilidades y mi cajón de ropa, que se encarga de que nadie encuentre mis frascos.

—Ya veremos —respondió Marco, recibiendo el pan y dándole un mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de lo realmente bien que sabía y continuó comiéndola sin parar.

—Sabía que te gustaría —sonrió Jean, victorioso—. Nadie se resiste a- ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! —Sin pedirle permiso al soldado, Marco había tomado otro trozo de pan y con su dedo, lo metía en el frasco para embarrarle más mermelada.

—Tomando más 'pan' y 'mermelada' —contestó sin entender la verdadera pregunta del chico, quien casi de inmediato, le quitó el frasco—. ¡Oye! —Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta mermelada la hice para que me durase un año, no para que te _atasques_ con ella en un solo día —alzó su brazo, impidiéndole a Marco —quien a pesar de que era un poco más alto— alcanzarla.

—Eres muy egoísta, Jean —se quejó, con la mano del soldado sobre su cara, para que evitase alcanzarlo—. Tú siempre tienes 'mermelada'. Dame un poco.

—Te conozco _pecoso_ —le recriminó—. Tal vez te veas delgado, pero comes mucho y _esto_ —señaló su frasco—, es lo único que no me mata de hambre cuando la cocinera hace su porquería habitual.

Al ver que Jean no daría su brazo a torcer, Marco se rindió y se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados. Aprovechando esto, el soldado se sentó de igual forma y sacó un pan, untándolo con la mermelada y lo comió de igual manera. Al escuchar el crujir del pan, el tritón se molestó aún más y esta vez le dio la espalda.

—Marco —le llamó, después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Siseó, aun de espaldas al soldado.

—Voltea —le ordenó y el otro, indignado de que hiciese esto después de todas sus tonterías, hizo caso omiso.

—No. —Dictó tajante, haciendo que el soldado soltase un suspiro y le picara el hombro con su dedo.

—Marco —dijo nuevamente—, voltea —y el tritón, rendido, finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres Jean-? —Al girar su rostro, el soldado tenía el frasco de mermelada en una de sus manos y el cuchillo en la otra, estirado hacia él y una mueca de resignación.

—_Trágatela toda._ —Dijo, a secas, y con un gesto extraño, el tritón, le abrazó como si fuese alguno de sus amigos. Jean sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas sobre su espalda como diciendo _"no tienes maldito remedio". _

Minutos más tarde, la bolsa de pan estaba vacía y el frasco de mermelada también.

—Tenías razón. Estaba _muy_ buena —afirmó el tritón, mirando el frasco con cierto interés. Jean, aún no entendía como rayos no se empalagaba con cosas tan dulces.

—Claro que estaba buena. Yo la hice —Marco sonrió de medio lado ante lo arrogante de su frase y le soltó un codazo a modo de juego.

—Pero podría quedar mejor —agregó.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le miró interrogante— ¿Cómo?

—Con la fruta que crece entre la arboleda que da al mar —continuó—. Pero, antes, tienes que saber escogerla, porque no toda está madura. Si quieres, cuando vayamos al mar, puedo mostrarte cuales puedes tomar- —al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, tanto su expresión, como la de Jean se quedaron perplejas.

_¿En qué rayos estaba pensado?_

_"¿Cuándo vayamos al mar?" _¿En qué momento se habían involucrado tanto como para pensar en esto?

—Disculpa… —musitó, Marco, con una sonrisa incómoda—…no debí decir eso.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba, Jean con ese semblante igual de perdido que el suyo, dijo:

—E-Está bien —se rascó la nuca—. No me "molesta" en realidad —aquello pudo haber sido interpretado como muchas cosas, una que de algún modo le dio una esperanza al tritón de no ser el único que empezaba a sentir _algo_. No sabía que, sólo que un parte de él quería seguir como ahora.

—No es correcto —susurró para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Jean.

—¿Qué? —Repitió, el soldado.

—_Esto_ —enfatizó—. _Nosotros_. Lo que sea que acaba de pasar. "No es correcto".

Las palabras de Marco, habían herido de cierta forma a Jean, quien, trató de esconder este hecho con su semblante de arrogancia habitual.

—Ya entendí —usó un tono más grave, como arrastrando cada una de sus palabras—. No quieres ser mi amigo —el tritón le miró confundido.

—No, Jean. Lo que quise decir _fue-_

—Lo que quisiste decir es que alguien como _tú_ —remarcó su última palabra—, no tiene como amigos a personas que no tengan poderes o habilidades tan buenas ¿no es así?

Marco, ni siquiera pudo responder a eso. No sabía cómo rayos era que Jean había interpretado todo eso dentro de su cabeza, sin fundamento alguno.

—Pues lo siento mucho, si no soy como tus amigos o como tú —contratacó—. Así soy yo y si no te gusta, pues no necesito tu lástima-

—¡Jean! —Alzó la voz con vehemencia— ¡Cierra la boca y déjame hablar, maldición! —Soltó, respirando alterado y logrando su cometido—. Yo nunca he dicho que me avergüence ser tu amigo, _tonto_ —confesó de la manera más honesta que pudo— Me agradas… demasiado para mi gusto y era por eso mismo, que pensé que no valía la pena seguir con esto… —dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el soldado, más tranquilo.

—Es decir… se supone que tú y yo somos enemigos pero… yo ya no puedo verte más de ése modo.

Jean suspiró, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y acaso eso es tan grave? —Le restó importancia— Digo, yo sé lo que vi ése día cerca del mar y sé que aún hay cosas que no sé de ustedes, pero tú, me das un buen presentimiento —comentó, mirando al tritón—. No me preguntes "porque" pero, cuando estás conmigo me hace sentir bien y tranquilo. Como si tu sola presencia sacara todo lo bueno que hay en mí.

La cara de Marco se puso roja y desvió la mirada del soldado.

—…Sí —musitó, esperando tranquilizarse un poco—…Yo me siento igual —Jean, le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza y la froto, sintiendo el metal de las monedas entre su cabello.

—¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse —continuó con su acción y Marco, por primera vez no le reclamó este gesto, que aunque odiase, parecía ser una costumbre en el soldado—. Oh, por cierto —recordó, separándose del tritón—. Te traje fruta para la cena —acercó una de las bolsas—. Aunque, no sé si tengas hambre después de haberte comido diez panes.

—No, gracias —hizo un ademán con su mano de estar satisfecho.

—Bueno, como yo me quedé sin cena, yo sí los comeré —sacó un durazno de la bolsa y lo frotó contra su chaqueta para después comerlo. Marco, miró sorprendido como comía una fruta tras otra, sin estar satisfecho.

—Vaya —exclamó el tritón—. No sabía que te gustasen tanto esas frutas —Jean, quien se había comido para entonces cinco duraznos y tres mangos, respondió:

—De hecho es algo muy extraño… —hizo una mueca bastante extraña— El día que me enfermé tuve un sueño muy loco ¿sabes? —Bufó y Marco le miró de manera atenta—: soñé, que alguien se acercaba a mí y me besaba. Tenía una boca tan dulce que sabía a duraznos y cuando desperté, juraría tener ese sabor en mi boca —se tocó los labios—. Fue por eso que me empezaron a gustar desde entonces.

Lejos de parecerle extraño, Marco supo perfectamente a lo que se "refería" y se sorprendió que recordara como se habían besado, aun estando él, con una fiebre tan alta.

—S-sí, me imagino que fue algo bastante… ¿incómodo? —Interrogó sin querer, aunque muy en el fondo se moría de curiosidad.

—Pues, yo diría más bien, que fue "inusual" —añadió, con una sonrisa—. Aunque si te refieres a 'si me gustó o no', pues no me molestaría que se volviese a repetir —rió y por un momento, Marco deseó que el contrario cerrara la boca y dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó, al verlo sudar de manera nerviosa.

—N-nada, es que…tengo calor —mintió, y el soldado consciente del aire frío que se lograba colar por debajo de la puerta, le miró suspicaz.

—Bueno tal vez para ustedes que están todo el tiempo sin camisa y "relativamente desnudos", haga calor —afirmó, mirando su cuerpo fijamente y poniendo más nervioso a Marco.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó casi al instante.

—Sólo me preguntaba: ¿cómo son capaces de resistir el frío, cuando el culo se me está congelando por la estúpida corriente de aire? —Inquirió, tan áspero como él sólo podía, sintiendo las manos de Marco sobre su rostro, emitir un suave calor que se extendió poco a poco a través de su cuerpo.

—**(5)** Nuestra piel, es diferente a la de ustedes, pero eso lo no hace mejor —contestó, con la mirada atenta de Jean sobre él—. Por ejemplo: su piel es más resistente al sol a diferencia de la nuestra, que se cuartea o se llena de llagas, si no la mantenemos húmeda de manera constante.

Aquello, le resultó extraño al soldado, ya que él mismo había observado en aquel río, como la luz del sol era absorbida por Marco, sin ningún problema.

—Supongo que debes ser un tritón "súper extraño" o algo así —agregó, curioso—. Yo nunca te he visto con llagas, a pesar de estás más expuesto al sol que tus otros dos amigos.

Marco bufó a secas, al escucharlo decir esto.

—Sería genial que así fuese, pero a diferencia de las otras; yo soy el tritón curativo con menos poder —Jean se sorprendió al escucharlo decir esto. Si algo era evidente para todos, era la gran cantidad de energía que Marco poseía y su inmenso poder.

—¿Tú, débil? —Alzó una ceja inquisitiva, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por el calor que el otro le daba— No para mí, ni para Reiner, _ni para nadie_ —agregó, con ironía.

—Lo creas o no, es así —asintió con la cabeza—. Cuando una sirena o tritón nace durante **(6) **un equinoccio, significa que ha nacido con el poder de curar y se le deja bajo la luz del sol para absorber su energía. Al crecer, éstas, tienen muchísimo poder —continuó—. Yo nací en un día soleado cualquiera, es por eso que no tengo mucha energía y me agoto con facilidad —dicho esto, retiró sus manos del rostro de Jean, quien al sentirse tan relajado, bostezó.

—_Rayos_. En serio que eres bueno en esto —puntualizó, separándose lentamente de Marco, quien le sonrió.

—Gracias, hago lo que puedo… —y, durante unos instantes, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Varios segundos duraron perdidos en este extraño gesto hasta que Jean, con flojera, recargó su peso sobre Marco, quien, lo acogió en un abrazo suave.

—Siento que podría caerme de sueño en este momento —cerró los ojos por un momento, colocando su rostro cerca del pecho de Marco, donde de manera inconsciente percibió un aroma. Más dulce que la mermelada y más suave que los duraznos. Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Marco sin saber qué hacer, cuando, el soldado se alejó de él y sus rostros se encontraron, pero esta vez de un modo distinto, casi como si estuviesen a punto de reducir esos pocos milímetros y…

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Salió al instante de los labios de Jean, sobresaltando a Marco, quien se hizo para atrás.

—C-creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir —desvió la mirada del otro, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Marco, yo no iba a-

—Yo tampoco. —Contestó rápidamente, cayendo en cuenta que ambos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo—. _Rayos._ —Susurró, con la cara tan avergonzada como se podía, dispuesto a subir las escaleras del contenedor.

—Espera —le pidió el soldado, logrando que notase el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro al igual.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pidió con ansiedad para que acabasen con esto de una vez y de la manera más extraña, escuchó a Jean decirle.

—"No pasó nada". —No sabía si era una afirmación o pregunta, pero como si de un acuerdo se tratase ambos pretendieron que sería así. Y, aún después de que Marco entró al contenedor y Jean a su bolsa de dormir, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Levi, fue el último en tomar su turno esa noche. Se había negado rotundamente a dormir en ese lugar tan asqueroso, pero al ser constantemente _jodido_ por Erwin, porque sí, para él había sido eso, al ser reprochado como un cadete mocoso que no quiere cumplir una orden; accedió, por fin.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue el desgano en la cara de Eren y al mismo tiempo, sus ojeras. Recordó, lo que Petra casi le había rogado previo a su turno: _"Sea paciente con él, se siente algo decaído."_ que, cuestionó si podría cumplir. Con esto en mente, ingresó y antes de que se acercase al tritón, notó el piso _donde dormiría_, hecho una mierda. "Las prioridades son importantes" pensó y, fue por eso, que tomó la cubeta que llevaba, llena de suministros de limpieza y empezó por barrer el piso.

Eren, miró curioso el comportamiento del capitán, creyendo que era una especie de ritual muy extraño en los humanos y al cual el soldado parecía dedicarle meticulosa atención.

—Considerando que voy a cuidarte, deberías ayudarme a limpiar como mínimo —dijo Levi, al sentir la mirada de Eren seguirle como si fuese alguna clase de gato. Y, como una especie de milagro para el soldado, el tritón no respondió como siempre lo hacía.

El soldado, continuó con la limpieza del lugar, mirando de vez en cuando Eren, quien, en ocasiones, se perdía en sus pensamientos con un semblante inusualmente triste. Levi, chasqueó la lengua y una vez que terminó de limpiar, se paró frente a él.

—No es divertido provocarte, sino te molestas —al alzar su rostro, el tritón observó al capitán con esa mirada que intentaba decirle que estaba preocupado, aunque, como siempre, sus palabras y sus acciones parecieran lo contrario.

Eren, esperanzado, aguardó a que dijese algo más, cosa, que no pasó.

—¿Eso es todo? —Cuestionó súbitamente al soldado— ¿Así es como consuelas a los demás?

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Te mencioné que "estabas raro". —Eren le miró estupefacto.

—Claro que no —señaló, alzando levemente su voz—. Sólo me dijiste que te gustaba hacerme enojar —continuó—. Eres un _asco_ dando ánimos —Levi, bufó molesto ante este comentario.

—Todavía que me tomo la molestia de darte ánimos —se sentó a su lado—. _Tch_. Mocoso pedante —Agregó, con fastidio, cuando de reojo, observó a Eren limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lo cierto era, que sí buscaba animarlo, pero era algo bruto y tosco. En él, no había otra manera de animar a la gente que con chistes malos y sarcasmo.

Sabía, que parte de la tristeza de Eren, era a causa de toda la frustración y presión que sentía sobre él en esos momentos: de no tener respuesta sobre el paradero de sus padres y tener que abrir viejas heridas. Levi, entonces, pensó en lo que haría Petra de estar en su lugar: lo abrazaría seguramente y le diría que todo saldría bien… _ese_ _no era su estilo_. Pero aun así, se atrevió a hacerlo y pasó el brazo alrededor de Eren para atraerlo hacia él, sin embargo, al no medir su fuerza, hizo que el otro cayera sobre su regazo.

El tritón, todavía con perlas cayendo de sus ojos, le miró sobresaltado y molesto, mientras que el capitán, sólo desviaba su rostro estoico, ante la humillación del acto fallido.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, _maldita sea_?! —Le reclamó Eren, seguramente con mocos de tanto llorar— ¡Me siento mal! ¡¿Entiendes?! —Más no recibió respuesta a su exigencia y se cabreó— ¡Te estoy hablando! —Lo obligó a que lo mirase y jaló el pañuelo que Levi tenía en el cuello.

—¿Qué haces, Eren? —Inquirió, sin mucho interés, al verlo sentarse lejos de él, con el pañuelo entre sus manos.

—Me voy a quedar con _esto_, otra vez. —El capitán pensó, que, para ser alguien que estaba "muy triste" seguía haciendo cosas muy idiotas.

—Ése —señaló el objeto—, no es el pañuelo que uso normalmente —confundido, tritón observó más de cerca el pañuelo, percatándose que no tenía las inscripciones doradas que había visto—. Mi pañuelo de verdad lo guardé para que mocosos ladrones como tú, no me lo quitasen —al notar como Eren comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo, Levi, de uno de los bolsillos sacó su collar. Los ojos del tritón se abrieron cual gato y, justo antes de que quisiera lanzársele, le advirtió—: Un movimiento estúpido de tu parte y no te doy esta cosa.

Eren, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando al instante, sintió la cuerda del collar sobre su cuello. Con la sorpresa en todo su rostro, el tritón miró a Levi.

—Ya recuperé lo que era mío —agregó el soldado—. Ahora te devuelvo lo que te pertenece —el tritón se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa aflorara en su rostro.

—Gracias… —musitó, mirando con total devoción aquel objeto— No sabes lo importante que esto para mí… —llevó el collar contra su pecho y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

—Lo sé —suspiró el soldado, observando los ojos del tritón un tanto cristalizados—. No llores, mocoso —le acarició la cabeza, intentando que su preocupación por él, por fin pudiese ser transmitida.

—Yo no lloro enfrente de sujetos como tú —se burló, tallando sus ojos, dejando caer una que otra perla contra el piso.

—Puedes hacerlo si sientes que la presión es mucha —admitió Levi.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —contradijo Eren, haciendo que el capitán rodase los ojos.

—¿Te he dicho cuán terco y cabeza dura eres?

—¿Te he dicho _cuanto_ me importa tu opinión? —Le imitó.

—Pobres de tus padres. Tienen mi respeto por intentar llevarte por el buen camino —lo examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo—. Evidentemente fallaron, pero su intención fue honorable —Eren, bufó divertido, ante la crueldad de Levi—. Yo sé que les faltó —agregó con seguridad—, unos golpes para ver, si así se te quitaba lo cabeza dura —esto terminó por sacarle una sonrisa a Eren y sin notarlo, a Levi también—. Pero ahora, ya es tarde y eres un mocoso insolente.

—Pues entonces te alegrará saber, como el sujeto retorcido que eres, que mi madre durante las prácticas, me pateaba el culo —encaró al otro.

—Eso me hubiese encantado verlo —afirmó, con una sonrisa sádica, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Eren.

—No tienes que desearlo —agregó—. Yo mismo te puedo patear el trasero aquí mismo —le retó.

—Tienes un carácter muy jodido —negó con su cabeza.

—Dele gracias a mi madre, "capitán" —ironizó, y entre esta pequeña broma, los recuerdos vinieron nuevamente hacia él.

Repasó, en su mente, cómo todo había podido desaparecer, de un día para otro y le dolió darse cuenta que poco a poco había comenzado a olvidar: la voz de sus padres, el rostro de todos los que no volverán y cada uno de sus sueños…

… ¿A dónde se iba todo esto?

¿Se pierde como la lluvia mezclándose con el agua de mar? _¿Se olvida?_

Porque si era así, él, se negaba. Se negaba, no encontrarle algún significado y morir de maldito dolor. Más de cien años con esa carga y por fin sintió que merecía dar un cierre; por más dura o increíble que fuese la verdad, al final eso era lo único que les quedaba y sería eso, lo que los rescataría.

—Eren —le llamó Levi, después de que se perdiera unos segundos en su mente. Ambos, se miraron y fue entonces que el capitán, pudo ver algo extraño en él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Fue como si hubiese esperado esa maldita pregunta por años, para finalmente decir:

—_Sí _—afirmó, al mismo tiempo que, cerraba los ojos. _"La verdad libera"_ solía decir su madre, pero no estaba seguro de ser escuchado, ni mucho menos de ser creído—. Necesito decirte algo, Levi… —con toda la atención puesta sobre Eren, le escuchó—…Es sobre la noche anterior a que ustedes llegaran al mar.

Ante lo repentinas de sus palabras, el capitán se sorprendió y lo miró con una atención más especial.

—¿Hablas de la noche en la que el escuadrón que fue asesinado? —Eren asintió, tomando el collar que sus padres le habían dado, para darse fuerza. _Quería y deseaba_ hacer lo correcto, pero al final, ¿qué es una decisión?, sino una maldita apuesta al azar.

—No sé qué vaya a pasar cuando te diga esto…—admitió, con las manos temblándole— pero, una noche antes que llegaran… nosotros vimos como _esos_ dos soldados de tu escuadrón, mataban a los demás…

Un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar, mientras que Levi, trataba de procesar cada una de estas palabras.

—¿Cuáles soldados? —Inquirió Levi— ¿De quiénes estás hablando Eren? —Alzó su voz, casi como si se tratase de una orden.

—Estoy hablando de los soldados que venían contigo y que se ahogaron —aclaró—. Ellos fueron a quienes mataron a todos esos humanos.

Entendiendo que se refería a Deen y August, Levi se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, con tantas preguntas dentro de su mente, pero una, sobresaliendo entre las demás:

_¿Por qué omitió algo tan importante cuando era interrogado el día de ayer y justo ahora lo soltaba como si nada?_

No pudo evitar sentir que había sido engañado y con fuerza, lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta _ahora_ para decirme esto?! —Le reclamó, sacudiéndolo con firmeza— ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un puto juego?! ¡Hay vidas en peligro! —Eren, sólo desvió la mirada con molestia— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti… ¡Después de que te di mi confianza, hagas estas _mierdas_!

—No es verdad… —siseó el tritón— Yo no te traicioné, ni a ti ni a los que me han ayudado.

—¿Entonces por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decir esto? —Le confrontó y Eren, quebrándose por completó, le gritó:

—¡Por qué pensé que creerían que les estaba mintiendo y de hacerlo, no me ayudarían a saber quién se llevó a mis padres! —A pesar de que había dicho en un inicio, Eren estaba llorando frente a él con el rostro desencajado— ¡Tú eres quien lo sabe todo, ¿no, Levi?! —Exclamó entre llanto— Entonces dime: ¡¿Quién _mierda_ iba a creernos si llevamos cientos de años viviendo como _putos_ animales esperando a que alguien nos escuche y nos ayude?!… —Esperó a que el otro le respondiera— ¡Dímelo, maldito! ¡_Dímelo-_! —Escondió la cabeza entre el pecho del humano, quien, en un gesto fuera de él, lo apresó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras que Eren, lloraba sin control. Una a una, las lágrimas del tritón caían desde su pecho hasta sus pies, como si el dolor del otro, le acariciara el cuerpo.

—_Yo te creo_ —soltó de repente Levi, deteniendo por unos segundos el llanto del otro—. Y si alguien, duda de ti de ahora en adelante, te prometo que _ése_, no seré yo —normalmente Eren no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a nadie, ni le gustaba ser abrazado, pero en esta ocasión, el contacto no le desagradó del todo y se quedó unos momentos más, hasta que Levi se revolvió ligeramente.

—Gracias —musitó, después de desahogarse—…por creerme —agregó, con un poco de dificultad y sintió la mano del capitán, posándose sobre su cabeza, como en un gesto "aparentemente" amable.

—Tu cabeza está dura por tantas piedras que tienes en la cabeza —Eren, atento, subió la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con todo eso? ¿Acaso estás loco? —El tritón, negó con la cabeza, al sentir toda la emotividad irse al caño gracias a los 'usuales' comentarios de Levi. _Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello._

—Cuando hemos adquirido cierto rango, nosotros adornamos nuestros cabellos con las piedras que hay dentro de las cuevas que dan al mar —explicó, con molestia—. Es una tradición y no, no estoy "loco" —el capitán, le miró con cierta intriga.

—No vi que cerca del mar hubiese cuevas.

—Si las hay —afirmó, Eren—. Tal vez no las vieron porque ustedes estaban al sur de la costa y las cuevas están hacia el este. Hay unas pequeñas que no tienen nada más que rocas, pero hay una muy grande que tiene muchas piedras de todos los colores —explicó—. Ésa, es la única que tiene una vertiente que se conecta al mar. Por eso podemos descansar ahí sin ningún problema y regresar nadando sin ser vistos.

Levi, recordó, la información que August y Deen le habían dado. En ningún momento mencionaron nada sobre estas "cuevas" o las vertientes que conectaban con el mar que bien, pudieron ahorrarles muchos recursos y tiempo de viaje. Si eso lo conectaba un poco con lo que decía Eren, había muchas cosas que tendrían que investigar sobre ellos y el informe de su expedición…

…Ahora que lo pensaba, el registro de su expedición lo habían descartado de manera inmediata durante la revisión, ya que era lógico que ellos habían estado cerca del muro que daba a la costa. Tal vez, no estaría mal, revisarlo a detalle, más adelante.

—Creo que ya es tarde —comentó el soldado, dejando todo lo que pasaba por su mente—. Vayamos a descansar —le ordenó al tritón, quien, curioso observaba como Levi, acomodaba su bolsa de dormir para meterse en ella—. ¿Qué no piensas irte al contenedor? —Agregó, con cierta aspereza al ver como Eren lo miraba con esa cara de bobo.

—No tengo sueño aún —respondió a secas el tritón, sacándole un suspiro a Levi.

—Como quieras —se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir con cansancio, sacando un frasco que Eren reconoció de inmediato, para después sacar unas pastillas y tragarlas en seco—. Descansa mocoso, tonto— el otro ni siquiera le respondió.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Levi se quedó dormido y con esto, el lugar se vio sumergido en una calma que era acompañada por el sonido de los grillos allá afuera. Eren, quien a pesar de la hora estaba aún despierto, se puso de pie de manera silenciosa y acercó su rostro cerca de la puerta metálica del salón. Una brisa vino a él y deseó ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco como aquella vez que Levi lo había llevado a ese alto lugar donde todo podía verse bajo sus pies.

Con decepción, recargó su espalda contra la helada puerta y al tener el cuerpo de Levi cerca, se detuvo a observarlo.

—No…—le escuchó balbucear y gimotear entre sueños— No vayan allá- _¡Ngh! _—Gimoteó, sobresaltándose un poco y Eren curioso, se acercó hacia donde estaba él. Observó su rostro con el ceño fruncido y perlado en sudor, aún con esa corriente tan fría entrando por debajo de la puerta.

Se debatió entre ayudarlo o no, acariciando las cicatrices de sus antebrazos con el temor de ser lastimado de nuevo por Levi, mientras lo escuchaba balbucear de manera más repetitiva, esos mismos nombres "Isabel" "Farlan" con profundo dolor y arrepentimiento. Y, fue entonces, que decidió acercarse; notando como el sudor había empapado hasta su ropa. El tritón, recordó el pañuelo que le había dado y lo pasó por su rostro y cuello para secarlo.

—Levi… —lo removió de manera delicada— Levi, despierta… —y, tras unos intentos más, el capitán abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un par verde mirándole atento y el cabello de Eren sobre su rostro.

—Quita…tus sucios pelos de mi cara —Eren hizo una mueca de desagrado y se hizo para atrás, para que éste pudiese incorporarse. Al quedar sentado, el tritón notó su respiración errática y su mirada atenta hacia lo que había alrededor suyo, como alguien que acababa de salir de un infierno—. Yo… ¿volví a hablar entre sueños? —Preguntó, con fastidio y al verlo tan molesto, el tritón sólo asintió—. _Maldita sea_ —negó con la cabeza, lleno de cansancio y frustración—…Siento haberte asustado —musitó, casi con vergüenza.

—No lo hiciste —contestó el tritón, seguro de sí y esperando esto, lo hiciera sentir mejor—. Esta vez estabas más tranquilo y te despertaste casi después de que te llamé —intentó convencerlo. Pero, al parecer, Levi no estaba del todo conforme mirando las largas cicatrices que estaban sobre la piel del otro y que, cuando se cayeran, seguramente le dejarían marcas.

—No me mientas —dictó tajante—. Yo sé que tipos de arranques tengo y lo que puedo llegar a hacer —un hueco se hizo en el estómago de Eren—. No trates de hacerme sentir mejor —apretó sus puños en un intento por descargarse; pero fue detenido.

—Tú me dijiste que me ibas a creer cuando te dijera que algo es verdad —le miró, de manera fija, tratando de convencerlo —. Es verdad que me asusté mucho esa vez, pero al final supe cómo manejar la situación y todo salió bien.

Levi, se vio reflejado en sus ojos y supo que no mentía.

—Quiero verlo —soltó súbitamente, logrando que toda la seguridad que tenía Eren se esfumase en ese instante.

—¿C-cómo? —Repitió, incrédulo.

—Dije: que quiero ver lo que hiciste aquella vez —el rostro del tritón, se puso rojo en aquel instante, donde todos los recuerdos _jodidamente_ vergonzosos venían a él—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, al verlo quedarse en blanco y totalmente paralizado— ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—¡E-Espera un segundo, _maldición_! —Expresó, tan alterado como pudo, ante la presión del otro— Esto…lleva "tiempo" —Levi alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante su afirmación y el tritón, al no ver escape alguno, le hizo una seña para que éste se acostase de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir.

Todo, _absolutamente todo_ su orgullo de guerrero, desaparecería ése día.

—Me imagino que tienes alguna clase de poder oculto ¿no es así? —Preguntó expectante el soldado y Eren no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir pena por todas sus expectativas.

—Ajá… —musitó, acostándose frente a Levi, quien lo miró con su expresión estoica habitual— N-necesito que cierres tus ojos para que funcione —mintió, esperando así estar menos nervioso y el soldado, algo incrédulo lo obedeció. Una vez que hizo esto, Eren, acercó sus manos que no dejaban de temblarle hacia Levi y tomando un profundo respiro, lo acercó a su pecho; justo donde su corazón palpitaba.

Sabía lo que venía después de hacer esto, y con toda la pena del mundo, empezó por emitir apenas unos susurros que con el pasar de los minutos se convirtieron en un sonido que parecía ser un arrullo. Al parecer, todo marchaba bien: Levi no parecía incómodo y su voz temblorosa empezaba a fluir mejor y justo, cuando esto podía darlo por sentado, éste, se separó de golpe de su cuerpo y dictó:

—Tienes que estarme _jodiendo_ —le miró con su semblante de superioridad habitual—. Haz lo que te pedí.

El rostro de Eren, se deformó en una mueca de asombro que hizo que el rojo de su cara, ahora fuese de vil rabia.

—¡Pues si no cierras la boca y dejas ese maldito afán tuyo por juzgar todo antes de tiempo, no lo haré! —Dictó, apresándolo nuevamente entre su pecho, casi como si intentase inmovilizar al otro. Levi por su puesto, reaccionó al instante y entre forcejeos, intentó salir de su agarre, haciendo uso de su sorprendente fuerza.

—Suéltame. —Le ordenó una primera vez al tritón, quien sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza—. ¡Eren! ¡Te dije que me soltaras, con un _carajo_! —Y con toda la fuerza que tenía, el soldado, invirtió sus posiciones quedando él encima del tritón y apresándolo de las muñecas. Como pudo, Eren se removió para soltarse durante varios minutos, pero al ver que era más que inútil, dejó de hacer fuerza y se quedó recostado sobre el piso.

Levi, se sorprendió por lo fácil que se había rendido sin darle un poco de pelea y lo observó respirar agitadamente con el cabello tapándole el rostro.

—Si no quieres mi ayuda —comenzó a decir, aún inmóvil sobre el piso—, dímelo. De ese modo yo no gasto mis "tonterías" en ti y me dejo de preocupar de una vez por todas —admitió sin querer, logrando que Levi se mostrase consternado.

—Yo nunca dije que tu ayuda fuese tonta —replicó, con algo de culpa en él.

—¿Y lo que acabas de hacer no es lo mismo? —Giró su rostro, logrando que su cabello descubriese su rostro y dejando sobresalir la expresión decepcionada en él— No importa que fuese de otro modo, tú simplemente no quieres ser ayudado por nadie… Mucho menos por mí.

Levi se sintió molesto consigo mismo y dentro de él, le dio la razón a Eren. Pero tampoco podía culparse, él nunca había sido ayudado por nadie y le costaba demasiado trabajo dejarse llevar.

Sintió a Eren volver a forcejar, pero esta vez en un intento por levantarse y casi como si de un impulso se tratara, Levi lo inmovilizó para que no lo hiciera. El tritón lo miró con confusión al verlo hacer esto y el soldado no pudo sentirse más estúpido. ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar en momentos como estos como lo hacía en la batalla?

¿Por qué no era capaz de decir _"no te vayas"_ en lugar de usar su fuerza para obtenerlo?

—¿Vas a decir algo o sólo me tendrás aprisionado durante toda la noche? —Preguntó, como si adivinase lo que estaba intentando decirle, mirándolo fijamente con ese par de ojos verdes de él. Levi, sólo ladeó el rostro con frustración y el tritón decepcionado, agregó—: No sé ni siquiera porque me molesto.

Y fue casi como se le hubiese soltado una bofetada. Una, que Levi no fue capaz de soportar por un segundo más.

—…Tengo…miedo —susurró entre dientes, casi como si de un secreto se tratase.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Repitió Eren, creyendo no haberlo entendido bien.

—¡Qué tengo _puto_ miedo, maldita sea! —Explotó, sobresaltando un poco al tritón.

—¿De quién? ¿De mí?

Levi negó firmemente y con las palabras rasgando su garganta al no querer salir, respondió:

—De dejarme llevar… —apretó sus puños— De tener la más mínima expectativa, para que todo se vaya a la mierda como siempre —aflojó finalmente el agarre que tenía sobre el otro, quien, tanteando la situación se quedó sentado y colocó las manos, sobre los puños de Levi.

—Funcionó esa vez —le aseguró—, y lo hará igualmente en esta ocasión —vacilando con sus ojos, Levi miró a Eren frente a él con ese semblante tan determinado sobre su rostro y por algún motivo, le creyó.

Ambos, lo intentaron de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, fue el capitán, quien tomó la iniciativa al acostarse y colocar su cabeza cerca del pecho del tritón.

—Si le dices a alguien que hicimos esto, te mato —amenazó el soldado, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba y sentía el pecho de Eren subir y bajar. Las manos del tritón comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello y un recuerdo muy familiar vino a él_, _uno donde recordaba a cierta silueta y… _¿Acaso Eren…?_

…Negó para sus adentros al cruzársele semejante idea y continuó escuchando los latidos del corazón del mocoso, acompañados por su extraño canto. No conocía un sólo sonido que pudiera compararse:

_¿Era el sonido de un piano o de un violín? _

Cualquiera que fuese, jamás había percibido algo tan _jodidamente_ hermoso en toda su vida… aunque primero muerto a admitirlo frente a Eren.

Lentamente y sin querer, sus párpados empezaron cerrarse y comenzó a sentirse muy cansado entre la calidez que le proporcionaban los brazos del tritón. Tanto así que, en un impulso por sentirlo más, lo acercó con más fuerza contra él. Eren, lo miró sorprendido, más no dijo nada. Sólo se dejó llevar de igual forma y enroscó su cuerpo, hasta sentir que sus piernas de Levi se cruzaban con las suyas.

Después de unas pocas horas —y al ver al capitán profundamente dormido— Eren intentó levantarse, mas dicho acto, fue imposible al ser sujetado tan fuertemente por el otro. El tritón ladeó su rostro y observó su tanque con decepción.

Al parecer tendría que dormir por segunda vez fuera del agua.

Se acomodó como pudo entre el cuerpo de Levi y la bolsa de dormir, tratando de que al menos la mitad de su cuerpo pudiese tocar parte de la tela y no sentir lo duro del piso. Sin embargo, el capitán tenía otros planes, ya que aun estando dormido, lo situó nuevamente cerca de él, quedando esta vez muy cerca de su rostro.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no le incómodo, pero dado que no tenía opción alguna, cerró los ojos para evitar verlo y esperando el sueño lo venciera pronto.

—Idiota…—susurró entre los brazos de Levi.

Al final, parecía que había sido él quien había terminado perdiendo por ayudarlo.

* * *

Tras un día ajetreado y una noche peor, Erwin entró a su alcoba con un intenso dolor en su cuello que no había dejado de molestarle. La costumbre de quedarse hasta tarde en su oficina y quedarse dormido entre los miles de papeles, se había convertido casi un hábito en su adicción por el trabajo.

Casi en automático, tomó una pequeña lámpara de aceite y la encendió para iluminar su andar. Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, para quedar solamente con su ropa interior y al mirar al frente, un reflejo proveniente del pequeño y viejo mueble con espejo, frente a él.

—¿Quién eres hombre viejo? —Murmuró para sí mismo, acercándose más al espejo, observando sus pronunciadas ojeras y algunas arrugas que empezaban a marcarse en su rostro— No lo creo ¿Ese es Erwin Smith? —Ironizó— ¿El joven idealista que buscaba salvar el mundo, y ahora no puede mantenerse despierto después de las once? —Bufó con algo de verdad y algo de amargura, cuando entre su acción, sus ojos viajaron hacia la cortada sobre su labio inferior…

…Si había algo que le disgustaba mucho de Nile, era ese maldito afán suyo por dejarle marcas visibles en su cuerpo de ese modo tan vulgar, casi, como si él fuese una prostituta. Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un pantalón y una camisa de algodón, para después, meterse a la cama y poder descansar después de muchas noches…

_Pero le fue imposible._

No cuando su cabeza tenía un poco de claridad en la noche y que era justo, cuando pensaba en algo más que en el trabajo…aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso era lo único que sabía que rendiría algo a largo plazo, a diferencia tantas cosas; como su relación con Nile, por ejemplo. Con este pensamiento, cerró los ojos con pesadez sintiendo entre sus dedos el collar de su padre, colgar de su cuello.

Tal vez el amor era algo sólo algo que la gente usaba para tener algún propósito en la vida, pero a diferencia del resto, él había encontrado el suyo y ése era salvar a la humanidad y encontrar la verdad sobre todo y todos. Inevitablemente, el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y después de uno que otro pensamiento molestándolo; se quedó profundamente dormido.

La noche tranquila y su sueño apacible en un momento parecieron sincronizarse con los pasos que, desconocidos para él, se adentraron sigilosos dentro de su habitación. El comandante, ya habituado al sueño, giró su cuerpo en automático para acomodarse mejor sobre la mullida cama, pero, al intentarlo, algo duro le presionó el cuello, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos…

…Creyendo, que se trataba de algún sueño, parpadeó en varias ocasiones en busca de enfocar mejor, pero, al notar unos penetrantes ojos dorados clavándose frente a él, se quedó helado.

—Tú… —fue lo único que atinó a decir, aún con ese nudo en su garganta, estrujándole la voz— ¿Cómo llegaste a hasta acá…?

Los ojos dorados del otro le miraron inexpresivos, despegando el cuchillo que tenía cerca del cuello del rubio.

—¿Eso importa acaso? —Le respondió a secas— Yo volví para "recuperarlos", pero, antes de _eso…_ —se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle—… _Estás tú, Erwin._

Sin previó aviso, el comandante lo observó empuñar el cuchillo y después, dirigirlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él.

* * *

**Referencias**

**(1) **Esta frase hace referencia a una anécdota contada por** Alejandro Jodorowsky **sobre el valor material y las heridas emocionales.

**(2) **La frase original es de **Alejandro Casona **y dice así: _"Vale más sembrar una cosecha, que llorar por lo que se perdió"_. Yo sólo la adapté al contexto.

**(3)** Este dato lo incluí como una referencia real de los indígenas en la época prehispánica_, _quienes antes de la pasta dental, lavaban su boca con flores para tener una buena higiene.

**(4) Caléndula: **es una planta medicinal, que ayuda a la cicatrización y desinflamación.

**(5) **En esta parte quise poner la piel de los tritones como la de las ballenas, que gracias a la grasa mantienen el calor. Pero que debe estar humectada, de lo contrario su piel se abre o se cuartea.

**(6) Equinoccio: **son los momentos del año en que el Sol está situado en el plano del ecuador terrestre. Ese día y para un observador en el ecuador terrestre, el Sol alcanza **el cenit **(el punto más alto en el cielo con relación al observador, que se encuentra justo sobre su cabeza)

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**ChoccoYoshi:** muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. Y pues las dudas poco a poco se irán despejando. Sé que todas odian a Nile, pero tendrá un papel importante para esta trama. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto en estos lares XD

Cuídate mucho y te mando un gran abrazo de parte de esta aficionada.


	16. Percepción

**Beta reader: **Izussp y Anónima-Traumada.

* * *

**Notas:** _Ha sido un largo tiempo._ Entre problemas de salud y demás, les traigo un capítulo que disfruté demasiado escribir. **Todo, absolutamente todo el fanfic, fue editado** para mejorar su calidad, etc. Pueden verlo si gustan, no es necesario el review, pero pues he modificado unas cosas. **Las parejas son las mismas.**

Les traigo una buena noticia, ya tengo una página de Facebook para que me contacten, está en mi perfil. Segundo, hice unos fanarts, que me encantaron e igualmente están en mi perfil. Son sencillos pero quedan de acorde a la historia.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Operación Denegada" por Nicot. Bueno ya lo saben me estoy abriendo al RiRen/EreRi y pues que les digo de este fanfic. La autora es una de las mejores que hay en este fandom y me lleno la boca con ello sin pena o arrepentimiento. El mejor fanfic de secuestro que encontrarán, es este.

**Agradecimientos especiales para: **Nicot, AddictedToMxM y Anónima-Traumada (que me ayudaron con el aspecto de edición. Chicas, gracias con todo mi corazón). Y por supuesto a Acosadora Kawaii, Patatapandicornio, Yedid, Izuspp, Tsuki, KathKolmer y Kaizen Prince, que me dieron ánimos en mi problema y son personas súper lindas.

Y a todos ustedes que esperaron y leyeron mi nota sin dejar review, igualmente no me olvido de ustedes y se los agradezco.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis**

_"Percepción"_

* * *

**Costa del Muro María: **un día previo a la captura.

* * *

Cuando el sol salió cerca del mar esa mañana, nadie esperó que sucediera algo diferente a la rutina.

Primero, la luz del sol se trasminaría a través del agua, despertando a los que aún dormían sobre cúmulos de tibia arena bajo el mar. Pero, más que un gusto, sería una necesidad ―como el hambre— lo que los obligaría a nadar hacia la superficie en busca de un poco de fruta que recolectaban en las noches —al tener sus piernas—, y que, discretamente, enterraban en la arena para arrastrarse y tomarla.

Posterior a esto, los guerreros buscarían algunos huesos de animales muertos en las profundidades y se dedicarían a afilarlos de tal modo que crearán espadas o cuchillos. Mientras que _la_ _matriarca_ y los curativos, se irían hacia las rocas lisas cerca de la costa y se quedarían sentados bajo el potente rayo del sol durante horas para poder acumular la energía suficiente y comenzar a practicar sus curaciones.

Los pocos civiles que hay tienen la opción de ir a nadar o hacer lo que les plazca. Ellos no tienen obligación alguna ―ya que son quienes deben ser protegidos por los guerreros y curativos para que puedan casarse y mantener la reproducción de la especie—. Sin embargo, las costumbres y tradiciones han cambiado desde aquel trágico suceso hace un poco más de cien años, y, aun cuando éstos no tienen las habilidades o resistencia suficiente, prefirieron ser instruidos para poder pelear y evitar otra catástrofe.

La rutina es igual día con día: las sirenas y tritones viven con sus marcadas diferencias, y se unen en la espera de poder regresarles a los humanos algo de todo ese dolor y miedo con el que han vivido todos estos años.

* * *

Debajo del mar, cerca de una zona cubierta por cofres de oro y joyas, Nanaba y Marco se concentraban en acumular energía de sus manos. La _matriarca_ ―quien era la sirena curativa más poderosa y vieja de todas— los observaba de manera atenta y meticulosa. Ella ―junto a Mike, quien era su nieto— era uno de sus líderes.

—Nanaba —llamó la matriarca (con esa corona de oro sobre su cabeza) a su joven aprendiz. —Si quieres aprender a curar, debes aprender a administrar tu energía, de lo contrario te cansarás y el trabajo no quedará terminado —advirtió—. Mira cómo lo hace Marco.

Nanaba interrumpió su acción para ver con un poco de fastidio al tritón ―quien controlaba casi de manera perfecta su energía.

—Bueno, él tiene mejor control que yo —agregó—. Pero yo tengo mucho más poder y me canso menos rápido.

La matriarca de largo cabello blanco alzó su rostro con superioridad y le dedicó una mirada seria a la sirena.

—No me respondas de ese modo. —Impuso con una voz grave que sobresaltó a sus aprendices—. Debería darte vergüenza estar pregonando tu "supuesto poder" y no ser capaz de hacer una sola curación a tu edad.

Marco ―quien estaba concentrado en sus manos hace unos momentos— observó a la sirena de cabello rubio bajar la cabeza con humillación y enojo, incapaz de decir nada.

—Si crees que "el poder" es lo que le da sentido a nuestro deber, entonces no te hagas llamar _curativa_ —Nanaba, al sentirse atacada, apresó sus collares entre sus dedos—. Tú no eres mejor que Marco por haber nacido en un equinoccio. Aquí lo único que te puede hacer verdaderamente fuerte, es tu dedicación absoluta.

El semblante molesto de Nanaba cambió de manera súbita por uno retador, que, por alguna razón, se centró en Marco.

—Estoy segura que es el amor a nuestro deber y no a "otras cosas" lo que hace que seamos tan buenos, ¿no, Marco?

El tritón interrumpió su flujo de energía para mirarle confundido.

—No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?

La sirena rubia giró su rostro para asegurarse que la matriarca estuviese poniendo atención y regresó su mirada hacia el tritón.

—Digo, que es bueno que te esfuerces para ser tritón curativo de utilidad y no porque quieres ocupar el lugar de la matriarca. —Siseó, con rencor.

El tritón respiró lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Lo que haga o no, nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que no puedas hacer tu labor. —Al escucharle decir esto, la expresión de Nanaba pasó de molesta a furiosa— Pero, si tienes algo que preguntarme, puedes hacerlo directamente.

La sirena y el tritón se miraron a una corta distancia, sin despegar la vista uno del otro, cuando, la sirena mayor, intervino súbitamente, separándolos a ambos.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó tajante, tomándolos a cada quien por los brazos—. Este tipo de comportamientos los esperaría de cualquiera, hasta de un guerrero, menos de ustedes dos. Ya hagan esas diferencias suyas a un lado y mejor, dedíquense a trabajar creando unión entre los suyos. —Soltó su agarre, para colocarse nuevamente sobre el montón de arena que estaba mezclada con algunas monedas de oro ―como la joyería que ella misma portaba.

—Lo siento, matriarca —se colocaron frente a ella, sentándose sobre sus colas de pez e inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto—. No volverá a ocurrir.

La sirena de cabello blanco los miró con su penetrante mirada dorada y, sólo después de haberse tranquilizado, dio un muy leve asentimiento.

—Eso espero. —Decretó, colocando su palma sobre la cabeza de cada uno como señal de perdón—. Pueden retirarse.

Nanaba fue la primera en levantarse y, tras dar otra reverencia, nadó un poco lejos de esas aguas llenas de cofres y joyas. El tritón imitó esta misma acción, mas antes de hacerlo, una voz lo detuvo.

—Marco, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? —Le llamó la sirena mayor con un tono extraño.

—Por supuesto —añadió con pena después de lo que había ocasionado, y se sentó frente a ella con la cabeza gacha. Un incómodo silencio intervino entre los dos y, Marco, espero a que ella hablase primero.

—Me tienes verdaderamente impresionada —admitió, acariciándole la cabeza al tritón de la manera más suave que ella podía—. No sólo has progresado con tu técnica, sino que también… te has convertido en un líder que veo que varios siguen.

Aún cabizbajo, el tritón reconoció algo agrio entre sus palabras.

—En realidad, sólo son Eren y Bertholdt los que me siguen, matriarca —admitió—. Pero ellos son mis amigos —alzó el rostro y, casi de inmediato, la vio negar con la cabeza.

—No, es verdad. Ya hay otros más que te siguen.

No estando seguro hacia dónde quería llegar, el tritón reiteró:

—No deseo ser grosero, pero… ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

La sirena sonrió de medio lado, como muy pocas veces se le veía hacerlo.

—Yo sé que, tal como dijo Nanaba, quieres convertirte en el próximo patriarca y asumir mi lugar. —Dictaminó y, Marco, un poco incómodo, bajó el rostro.

—Iba a comentárselo de manera directa. Ella no debió hablar en mi lugar-

—Ya lo sabía. —interrumpió al tritón, sorprendiéndolo—. Y quiero que sepas que tienes mi aprobación, ya que, seguramente, entre Nanaba y tú, serás quien gane. —Aquello fue un poco cruel considerando que la aprendiz rubia se esforzaba día con día para mejorar su control, pero también sabía que con cosas que aludían al liderazgo, la matriarca no se tocaba el corazón— Sólo que me gustaría recordarte algo antes de que sea tu prueba junto a ella —agregó.

—La escucho —asintió con la cabeza, mientras que, la matriarca, en una acción no muy común en ella, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

—Quiero que no olvides eso que nos ha llevado hasta donde estamos el día de hoy —le miró seriamente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Marco—. Y de lo que estoy hablando es-

—"_De nuestras costumbres y tradiciones", _lo sé. —Contestó, con un semblante serio en su rostro.

—Así es. Toda nuestra supervivencia y unión se las debemos a éstas.

El tritón se mordió el labio, como queriendo reprimir sus palabras. Pero, después de analizarlo unos segundos, pensó que tal vez era el momento para hablar sobre "ese tema".

—Matriarca… Usted sabe que yo le debo un respeto por ser uno de nuestros líderes y, también, por ser la sirena con más experiencia… —tomó las manos de la mayor, apresándolas con humildad—. Pero, no me pida que continúe con tradiciones que, a mi perspectiva, son obsoletas e innecesarias.

_Sade ―_que era el nombre real de la matriarca— ya se esperaba esta respuesta de parte de Marco. Como su maestra y principal cuidadora, sabía de las ideas tan arraigadas que el tritón tenía, y que, muy difícilmente, podías sacárselas de la mente.

Mas era éste aprendiz curativo quien, después de cientos de años de ser la matriarca, la había descolocado. _Porque Marco era servicial, amable, responsable y dedicado_. Pero, a su vez, era muy escéptico, inteligente, debatiente y fiel a lo que creía. Tanto que, a pesar de tener una rutina tan estricta para usar sus poderes, durante muchos años se hizo de un poco de tiempo para ir con la familia de Eren y Bertholdt sin su autorización.

En el fondo, Marco anhelaba con todo su ser una familia y, ese deseo, chocaba fuertemente con las tradiciones que había para ellos.

—Eres aún muy joven para entender muchas cosas, Marco —le miró con comprensión, tratando de transmitirle algo de ese afecto que ella sentía por su joven aprendiz—. Yo, que soy más vieja y he visto y experimentado tanto, te aseguro que, de no ser necesario, no los separaría de sus familias —acercó la mano hacia el rostro del tritón, quien, al percibir esto, giró su rostro casi en automático.

—Eso no es cierto —musitó, negando con la cabeza—. Que nos separaren de nuestras familias no ayuda a nada para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo —decretó, encarando a la sirena.

—Yo jamás dije que eso interviniese —señaló, alzando una ceja—. Tú bien sabes que el verdadero objetivo de esto es un adiestramiento y dedicación absoluta a nuestro deber para que nada, ni nadie, puedan interferir —el rostro de Marco no denotaba ninguna señal de estar de acuerdo o cerca de comprender lo que quería decirle—. Nanaba lo aceptó hace mucho años… —agregó— ¿Por qué tú no?

_Aquello,_ fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Porque hay una delgada línea entre el respeto y la idolatría_._ —Escupió sus palabras, mirándole lleno de indignación—. Nanaba lo único que hace es estar de acuerdo con todo lo que usted dice o hace porque es lo único que conoce. Pero yo —recalcó, mirándola a los ojos—, no soy tan fácil de _"amaestrar"-_

Una fuerte bofetada se estampó sobre la mejilla de Marco, sin que éste fuese capaz de defenderse.

—He tenido muchas consideraciones. Especialmente contigo —señaló la sirena, enmarcando cada una de sus palabras—. Pero no voy a permitir que cuestiones mi experiencia y mi autoridad, de esa manera tan soberbia e irrespetuosa. —Se dio la media vuelta y nadó nuevamente hasta su sitio—. _Retírate._

Marco sobó su mejilla ante el fuerte golpe que comenzaba a quemarle la piel y, con pesar, hizo una reverencia frente a la matriarca.

—Con su permiso. —Comentó (más por deber que por gusto) y se fue nadando lejos de ahí.

* * *

Sobre los verdeazulados **(1)** pastos marinos, los guerreros y civiles afilaban los huesos de animales muertos que habían encontrado, para que en la noche, pudieran usarlos en sus combates mano a mano.

—Eren —le llamó Mike al verlo perdido entre sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no estás afilando como el resto?

Recordando lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos, el tritón verde miró la roca entre una de sus manos —con la cual sacaba el filo— y el hueso a medio tallar en la otra.

—_Agh_. Es que es muy aburrido —se quejó, aventando ligeramente la roca y el hueso sobre el pasto—. Todos los días es lo mismo: comemos, buscamos huesos y los afilamos hasta que se nos entuman las manos.

El líder de los guerreros miró de manera reprobatoria a Eren y recogió los objetos que había tirado.

—No veo que te quejes cuando usas una de nuestras armas en el entrenamiento —dictó, pasándole los objetos.

—Sí, pero es que el entrenamiento es divertido y-

—Mike tiene razón —agregó Mikasa, quien estaba sentada junto a Annie—. Además, el verdadero motivo por el cual tenemos que hacer tantas recolecciones y afilar tantos huesos, es por ti.

—_Ah._ O sea que, el que estemos aquí, ¿es mi culpa? —Exclamó, victimizándose.

—Así es —afirmó Annie, terminando de hacer un collar—. Bueno, aunque también es tu _estúpida_ forma de usar las dagas y cuchillos lo que termina quebrándolos. Así que no te sientas tan mal —miró el collar que elaboraba entre sus manos, ignorando la expresión de Eren.

—Vaya, pues, muchas gracias por tu "amable comentario" —ironizó con una mueca de fastidio. —Ahora, si me lo permites, debo terminar con el deber que Mike me asignó. No como tú, que estás haciendo tus "collarcitos".

—Ella ya terminó de hacer sus armas —contestó Mikasa, señalando las armas perfectamente afiladas a su lado.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiró ante lo metiche que era su hermana.

—De hecho, este collar ni siquiera es para mí —señaló la sirena de escamas celestes—. Es para Mikasa —se lo colocó en el cuello a su esposa, notando cómo unos cuantos dientes de tiburón colgaban de éste.

—Eso fue verdaderamente lindo, Annie —expresó Mina con una sonrisa muy dulce, logrando que la pareja de sirenas desviara el rostro la una de la otra.

—_Agh._ Paren ya, maldición —exclamó Eren, casi asqueado.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso? —Sonrió altanera la sirena de ojos azules.

—Ni aunque me obligaran a comer la porquería que sueltan las ballenas al comer.

Tras escucharle decir esto a Eren, Mikasa y Bertholdt sólo se dedicaron a observar a sus hermanos pelearse con un montón de indirectas y palabras vergonzosas, cuando, en un punto de la discusión, a Annie se le ocurrió decir algo muy particular:

—Tal vez si tuvieras un carácter menos _mierda_ y no te portaras como un mocoso, podrías casarte también.

Eren abrió la boca para responderle, mas no pudo contraatacarle.

Ella lo había mencionado como algo sin importancia pero, por algún motivo, lo dejó pensativo. Hasta ahora nunca se había tomado la inquietud de interesarse en lo más mínimo por el amor o encontrar una pareja. Siempre había creído que ese tipo de "eventos" sólo le ocurrían a ciertos sujetos. Sujetos que_ no eran como él._

Miró a su hermana y a Annie, sentadas una a lado de la otra y, por primera vez, se preguntó si habría alguien con el que llegase a hacer lo mismo. Si, entre el basto e infinito mar, existiría alguien que escuchara toda su _mierda_, sus miedos y todo eso que estaba dentro de él y, a pesar de ello, estaría dispuesto a sentarse a su lado para acompañarlo.

—¿Eren? —le llamó Mikasa al verlo sumido entre sus pensamientos— ¿Estás bien?

El de escamas verdes pareció reaccionar tras escucharle decir esto y asintió.

—No te asustes si lo ves así —agregó Annie, captando la atención nuevamente del otro—. Es sólo que se está presentando un raro fenómeno dentro de su cabeza que se llama "razonar".

Mikasa la miró con un semblante molesto y, Annie, sin cambiar su expresión seria, le devolvió la mirada. Los presentes miraron la escena temerosos de lo que podía suscitarse entre esas dos, sintiéndose incapaces de hacer o decir algo.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente de todo esto —intervino Mike con voz firme, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente—. Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo y déjense de-

—Hola, chicos.

Los presentes echaron un vistazo a la recién llegada y correspondieron su saludo con un ademán. Una incomodidad se hizo presente, especialmente para el líder.

—Hola, Nanaba —respondió Mike, y, la sirena curativa, al instante, inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto.

Eren miró a la sirena de largos cabellos rubios cubierta por collares de oro, que la hacían brillar de un modo especial: pero _nunca_ como cuando sus ojos azules se posaban sobre Mike.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Nanaba, sentándose junto a Mike.

—Pues, lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, desde nuestra aborrecible eternidad —ironizó Eren, sabiendo que lo había preguntado para abrir un tema de conversación.

—_Oh_, sí… Qué tonto de mi parte —se acomodó uno de sus largos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja, incómoda.

Mike sin poderlo evitar, fulminó al tritón verde con la mirada, acto que no le importó mucho al otro.

—Estábamos afilando nuestras armas —tomó la piedra y el hueso que afilaba Eren con anterioridad—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Le pasó los instrumentos con un gesto de amabilidad.

Nanaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y, de manera discreta, miró a Mina frente a ella, quien le sonrió de manera cómplice.

—No entiendo para qué una sirena curativa querría hacer armas, si ellos ni siquiera entran en combate —murmuró Eren, con fastidio, siendo irremediablemente escuchado por Nanaba, quien se detuvo antes de siquiera iniciar su acción.

—_Vaya_… No veo que te quejes de ese modo cuando Marco está aquí —confrontó al tritón, fastidiada ya por su actitud. Pero como bien sabía, éste no iba a quedarse callado.

—Eso es porque Marco viene realmente a _ayudarnos_. Por eso nos agrada.

_Y fue un golpe bajo lo que recibió a cambio. _

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió— Yo creí que era porque justo como a ti, a él le importa _muy poco_ lo que diga Mike o la matriarca. —Hizo una pausa, mirando la expresión de molestia del tritón— Yo no sé quién rayos se creen ustedes dos para estar criticando o pasando por alto las reglas como si fuesen mejor que todos nosotros.

—Mira, mejor cierra la boca antes de _que-_

—¡Eren! ¡Ya es suficiente! —Exclamó el líder, para la sorpresa de todos— Todo el día te la has pasado con una actitud patética e insultando a los demás, así que, _o mides tus palabras o te largas de aquí. _Decide.

El tritón frunció el ceño mirando a Mike y supo que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Bien. Me largo entonces —dictó tal y como se esperaba, levantándose de su lugar y nadando lejos de ahí.

—¡Eren! ¡Espera! —Pronunció Bertholdt, con la intención de seguirlo.

—Bertholdt, no tienes que ir tras Eren. Es él a quien yo he corrido, no a-

Dejando a su líder con la frase en la boca, el tritón azul, sin pensarlo, siguió a su amigo nadando tan apresurado como él.

En ese momento, Mike se replanteó seriamente seguir el consejo de su abuela al momento de mandar y ser un poco más autoritario para darse a respetar frente a las generaciones más jóvenes… O, al menos, que lo escuchasen sin que él quedase como un completo imbécil.

—Eren; siempre _tan_ _dramático_ —rodó los ojos Mina.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Concordó una voz risueña a su lado, sacándole un grito a la pobre sirena de dos coletas.

—_¿Qué rayos-? _¡Sasha! —Exclamó Mina casi tan alterada y asustada como la otra.

—Hola —sonrió, nerviosa, saludando a los presentes que la miraban fijamente—… ¿Cómo están?

—Pues no mejor que tú, que no nos has ayudado en todo el día —reclamó Mike, sin perder de vista el extraño comportamiento de la sirena.

—_Ah_, "eso" —llevó las manos hacia su espalda, como si se rascase.

—_Sí,_ _eso_. ¿Por qué no habías venido? —Le miró firme y, Sasha, sin poder soportarlo más, nadó hasta donde se encontraba Mike y lo abrazó.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Tenía hambre!

Sin entender una palabra de lo que decía, el tritón de escamas negras sólo se dejó abrazar, cuando, al tocar su espalda, sintió algo baboso sobre esta.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Sasha! ¡No otra vez! —Exclamó asqueada Mina, junto a las sirenas, alejándose de esos dos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Mike hizo a un lado la larga coleta de cabello de Sasha y lo vio: _un maldito pulpo enredado a su espalda. _Entre el llanto de la sirena sobre su pecho y el miedo a alterar al animal, el tritón le pidió:

—Todo va a salir bien, pero necesito que estés tranquila. ¿De acuerdo? —La sirena se limpió unas cuantas perlas que caían de sus ojos y asintió—. De acuerdo, vas a empezar a sentir un pequeño tirón.

Con las manos casi temblándole, la sirena se aferró al pecho de Mike escondiendo su cabeza en él ―acto que le incomodó un poco a Nanaba.

—**(2) **M-Mike… no dejes que me pique… —recalcó lo obvio para el tritón, quien, tras unos intentos más, logró despegar al animal, dejándole sólo unas cuantas marcas rojas a la sirena.

Los demás suspiraron aliviados de ver que no había pasado a mayores y, cuando todo se encontró más calmado, Sasha abrazó nuevamente al fornido tritón.

—_Oh,_ gracias Mike. _Gracias, gracias… _—dijo, limpiándose los mocos—. Tenía mucha hambre y ya sé que es temporada de reproducción entre los peces y no podemos comerlos. Pero es que no pude… —lloriqueó.

—Pues trata de pensar más con la cabeza y no con el estómago. De lo contrario, te meterás en problemas.

—¡Sí, lo prometo! —Asintió frenéticamente, con una sonrisa—… Al final, fue mejor que fuese por ese pequeño pulpo y no por el más grande.

Los presentes se quedaron helados.

—¿Cuál "más grande"? —Repitió Mikasa.

—Pues, un pulpo que estaba escondido entre- _¡oh, mira! _—Señaló con su dedo—. Ahí está.

El pulpo que Mike tenía en su mano, nado rápidamente hacia su madre, la cual, al ver cómo los tritones y sirenas habían capturado a su cría, soltó toda la tinta que le fue posible y huyo de ahí.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Mike, moviendo su mano de modo que la nube de tinta se disipara y no le irritara los ojos.

—Es mucha tinta —se quejó Mikasa, tosiendo un poco—. Vámonos a otro sitio antes de que esa cosa nos afecte más —dictó, y los demás asintieron para tomar rumbo a otras aguas.

—Ah, por cierto —agregó Annie, mirando a Sasha—: Hoy te vas a quedar sin comer por _tarada_.

La sirena de larga coleta, miró suplicante a Annie y Mikasa.

—Eso no funciona con nosotras. —Respondió la sirena de escamas rojas, sin detener su nado.

—¡Qué malas son conmigo! ¡Sólo tenía hambre! —Chilló con unas perlas acumulándose en sus ojos, cuando, casi al unísono, los demás respondieron:

—_¡Siempre tienes hambre!_

Mientras nadaba en la parte de atrás, Mike suspiró rendido. No bastó con que Eren se fuera, cuando ya había una nueva discusión dentro del grupo, haciéndole pensar que, tal vez, el tritón, no era el único problema entre ellos.

* * *

Tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo que su amigo, Bertholdt siguió a Eren en **(3)** unas aguas un poco más profundas. Unas de un azul tan obscuro que, si no fuese por la escasa luz solar que había en las aguas superficiales, les costaría mucho guiarse. Observando a su alrededor —lleno de corales fosforescentes y pocos peces—, los ojos azules del tritón toparon con lo que era una pequeña cavidad que conectaba con "la cueva de cristales", donde, seguramente, el tritón verde se dirigía.

Nadaron por un camino estrecho de arrecifes y rocas porosas, hasta que, finalmente, el agua empezó a volverse un poco más clara y llegaron a la superficie de lo que parecía ser un hoyo lleno de agua de mar ―que estaba dentro de una cueva cubierta de gemas y piedras preciosas.

Los tritones asomaron la cabeza con la intención de salir del hoyo, apoyándose de sus brazos —al tener aún su cola—, pero, antes de hacerlo, la presencia de alguien sentado sobre una de las pocas rocas lisas de ahí y un leve resplandor dorado llamó su atención.

—… ¿Marco? —Pronunció Eren con extrañeza, haciendo que el tritón ―que sostenía firmemente su palma contra su mejilla en medio de una curación— voltease—. ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? —Preguntó saliendo el agua al igual que Bertholdt, mientras usaba sus brazos para acercarse hacia el tritón curativo — ¿Por qué no estás con la matriarca-?

Al acercase más hacia su amigo, notó cómo en la piel de su mejilla había una quemadura en la cual se marcaban unos dedos. Como si alguien le hubiese estampado la mano sobre el rostro.

—Discutimos… —contestó sin mucho ánimo, continuando con la curación.

—_¿De nuevo?_ —Exclamó con sorpresa el tritón de escamas verdes, sacándole una mueca de disgusto al otro— _Oh_… No lo decía de esa forma —rectificó—, es sólo que… últimamente, parece que se llevan peor.

Marco suspiró al escuchar esto último.

—Es muy difícil llevarte bien con alguien que cree que todo lo que hace es perfecto y es "por el bien de su gente" —decretó—. Sobre todo cuando muchos le han seguido durante años, fortaleciendo sus ideas.

—¿Crees que las reglas de la matriarca están mal? —Preguntó Bertholdt con algo de vacilación.

—No es que crea que una regla es buena o mala. Las reglas surgieron en una época, en una situación determinada, y sirvieron para esa situación —deslizó su mano hacia abajo, dando por finalizada su curación—… Pero está es otra época y, tanto nosotros como las situaciones, ya cambiaron.

Sus amigos meditaron sus palabras durante unos instantes, siendo Eren el primero en hablar:

—Definitivamente tienes que ser tú quien tomé el liderazgo de los curativos y te conviertas en _patriarca_ —miró a su amigo, desde donde se encontraba sentado—. No esa estirada de Nanaba con su "amor" por la matriarca… Y, bueno, _evidentemente_, también a su nieto. Por eso la mandé a la mierda.

Bertholdt rió levemente al escuchar esto y, Marco, aunque estuviese muy, _pero muy de acuerdo;_ le reprendió:

—Eren, no seas grosero.

—No te hagas "el bueno" conmigo, Marco. Sé que Nanaba _te jode_ tanto como a mí y créeme que no debe esforzarse mucho para hacerlo con cualquiera.

—Sí, bueno… yo creo que ella aún no se da cuenta de su situación, tal como yo hace muchos años —agregó el tritón dorado, con un aire de nostalgia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Indagó Eren.

—Creo que lo he mencionado un par de ocasiones, pero… si no hubiese sido por sus familias, yo probablemente hubiese crecido con la misma mentalidad de Nanaba —agregó con cierta amargura, dejando a los otros dos con un semblante serio—. Toda mi vida crecí pensando que la matriarca en verdad era mi madre y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por ella. Nunca pensé algo contrario de lo que Sade me decía. Fue cuando me enteré que era mentira, que yo empecé a cuestionarme tantas cosas… —agachó la cabeza dejando que unos mechones negros cayeran hacia los lados de su rostro.

—… ¿Como cuáles? —Preguntó con voz suave el tritón azul.

—Como… —se fijó en los mechones de su cabello y tomó uno entre sus manos— ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez por qué decoramos nuestros cabellos y cuerpos con joyas y piedras preciosas?

—Pues… porque es una tradición: las sirenas adornan sus cuerpos con collares y joyas porque sus cuerpos son más estilizados, y los tritones entre sus cabellos porque son más gruesos —respondió el tritón verde.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la cual, tanto Bertholdt como Eren, observaron a Marco con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cueva.

—_Te equivocas_ —contestó, firme, tomando una de las monedas entre sus cabellos y jalándola con fuerza hasta arrancarla.

Sin darles oportunidad para intervenir a sus amigos, el tritón curativo tomó otra pequeña moneda entre sus dedos y la quitó, importándole poco que arrancase parte de sus cabellos consigo. Y, de pronto, esa pequeña moneda, se transformaron en varias sobre el piso que éste quitaba sin parar.

—Marco. Ya basta —le dijo Eren, al verlo tan empecinado en su acto.

—No lo haré, ya estoy cansado de todo esto. —Protestó— Estoy cansado de usar esto entre el cabello y no poder cortármelo sólo porque alguien más lo decidió así. Estoy cansado de ser distinguido por estas estúpidas monedas y que, gracias a eso, no pueda ser como el resto y tener una vida _normal-_

—¡Marco! —Alzó la voz Bertholdt, apresándolo firmemente de las manos.

Como si hubiese salido de una especie de trance, el tritón dorado miró a sus amigos con ese semblante preocupado y, después, bajó el rostro.

—_…Lo siento_ —musitó con profunda vergüenza. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes —contestó Eren—. Es normal querer enviar todo a la mierda. Principalmente, cuando tienes tantas responsabilidades sobre ti —le dio unas leves palmadas a modo de consuelo—. Siéntete libre de hacerlo, pero… trata de no dejarte calvo, por favor.

Marco bufó divertido ante esto y concordó con Eren. Ahora que quedaban sólo tres curativos de los cientos que había, la presión y la exigencia sobre ellos _era aniquilante.  
_  
—Gracias, chicos —sonrió lo mejor que pudo para aminorar la tensión del ambiente—… Trataré de controlarme un poco más.

Eren, quien veía las monedas doradas sobre el piso húmedo; ignoró este primer comentario, para decirle al curativo:

—No entiendo por qué no te gusta el cabello largo —suspiró con algo parecido a decepción—. Yo que estaba esperando a que me creciera más, para tenerlo como Mike y poder lucirme como él —le brillaron los ojos con felicidad; misma que, por alguna razón, no fue compartida por sus amigos.

—Pues… yo opino lo mismo que Marco… —agregó Bertholdt, para la sorpresa del tritón verde—. A veces, tener el cabello tan largo, y con varias cosas enredadas entre éste, no es nada cómodo —miró las conchas y perlas en uno de sus mechones—. Sólo lo uso así porque a mi madre le gustaba, pero si por mí fuera, ya lo habría cortado años atrás.

Eren negó con la cabeza, sin poderlo creer.

—Ustedes no han visto a Mike en combate, por eso quieren cortárselo —concretó seguro de sí— Cuando él pelea, su cabello parece como una _ola rubia súper destructora y poderosa_ que te patea el trasero —los otros dos sonrieron al escuchar las ocurrencias del tritón verde—. El día que yo sea el líder de los guerreros, verán mi cabello así de largo y me apodaran algo como "la ola verde asesina", o una mierda así.

—O la "ola marrón", porque tu cabello es castaño —opinó Bertholdt, sacándole una mueca de asco a Eren.

—Si me apodan la "ola marrón", van a confundirlo con _"mojón"_.

—Más bien, eso sería algo que sólo a ti se te ocurriría, Eren —indicó el tritón curativo.

—Bueno, ya. El punto es que Bertholdt y yo competiremos para ser los próximos líderes de los guerreros y nos dejaremos el cabello largo ¿verdad? —Miró al tritón de ojos azules, quien se mordió el labio con incomodidad.

—Yo… prefiero ser tu mano derecha y de Marco —contestó el tritón azul—. Tú sabes que no me gusta tomar la iniciativa en esas cosas.

—¿Por qué, Berth? Tú también tienes mucho potencial para la batalla —explicó Marco—. Además, eres el último tritón cristalizador que hay; no puedes dejar que todo ese talento se desperdicie.

Bertholdt sintió algo de decepción al escucharlo referirse a él como un "potencial"; mas no como un guerrero tal cual.

—…Creo que Eren es mejor opción. Yo... _Aún no me siento listo_ —agregó con algo de amargura, la cual sus amigos compartieron.

—Ya han pasado muchos años desde que eso pasó…—comentó primero Marco, con el mismo semblante nostálgico que los otros—. No podemos vivir con ese sentimiento por siempre, no es sano para nosotros.

Eren alzó el rostro súbitamente y miró a los que estaban frente a él.

—¿Entonces debemos olvidar todo lo que ellos nos hicieron? —frunció el ceño.

—Yo no dije eso, lo que trato de decir es que hay que continuar nuestro camino y no dejar que eso-

—¿Dejar qué?… _¿Que nos afecte?_ —Interrumpió al curativo, quien, vacilante, asintió con la cabeza— Por si no te has dado cuenta, _eso ya nos afectó a todos_, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Marco supo que Eren estaba en lo correcto.

Aunque todo se veía en movimiento, aunque hubiesen tenido el privilegio de haber podido "vivir" a costa de los que no volvieron; desde ese día, todo había permanecido congelado; _estático_. Casi como si se negaran a perdonar por temor a olvidar lo que más habían amado en su vida, aún si ello conllevaba tanto dolor.

—…Escuché decir a Mike que, desde ese día, el olor de los humanos aún no se ha ido de la arena, ni el mar —murmuró Bertholdt—. Incluso, aunque yo no tenga un olfato como el suyo, a veces veo cosas entre la arboleda que me dan una extraña sensación.

—¿Cómo cuál? —Preguntó Eren, desviando su atención hacia el más alto.

Bertholdt pensó en si debía contarles acerca de las pisadas, rastros y demás cosas que había visto cuando había estado en aquel lugar; que, aunque podían confundirse con la de algún animal, él lo dudaba.

—Es que, _yo-_

Un fuerte estruendo ―que hizo eco dentro de la cueva— detuvo la acción del tritón azul, obligando al resto a mirar hacia sus espaldas;  
Nunca se habían atrevido a entrar más allá de donde la luz alcanzaba a tocar la cueva e iluminaba el camino, preguntándose en ocasiones qué había más allá en el fondo, donde todo era asfixiantemente obscuro.

—…E-Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Marco con algo de presión en su voz, que no pasó desapercibida para los otros dos.

—Sí, se hace tarde y no quiero que anochezca estando nosotros tres aquí dentro —concordó el tritón verde con el mismo tono incómodo, para luego meterse al agujero con agua junto al curativo.

—¿Bertholdt? —Llamó Marco a su amigo, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en la cueva.

Una sensación de miedo y frialdad se extendió por la piel del tritón azul al ver la obscura profundidad de la cueva. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras si le preguntasen, más sabía que era mucho más grande.

_Todo, siempre dependía del lado de donde se percibían y se miraban las cosas._

—Andando… —comentó Bertholdt, zambulléndose finalmente junto a los otros.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, el cielo les regaló a los tritones y sirenas un manto estrellado. Un manto azul y plata que se asemejaba al mar en esos momentos, bañando en luz de luna. Al sentir cómo sus colas se transformaban en piernas, salieron del mar escurriendo el agua de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron a los árboles que estaban llenos de frutas para alimentarse. Esa misma fruta, ellos la enterraban entre la arena para comerla durante el día al no poder salir del mar.

—¡Mikasa, Annie! ¡No sean malas y ya déjenme comer! —Lloriqueó Sasha, siendo detenida como vil mocosa de la cara por la sirena rubia, al ver cómo intentaba alcanzar un árbol de manzanas.

—Casi nos asfixias allá abajo por querer comerte un pulpo. Esta es nuestra venganza. —Decretó Mikasa, recargada sobre el árbol sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Por favor, denme alimento o moriré!

Mike, quien observaba a lo lejos la escena, se acercó hacia las sirenas para dar por terminado el problema.

—Mikasa, Annie: ya déjenla comer —ordenó y, la sirena de coleta, le miró como si se tratase de algún Dios.

La pareja miró de arriba a abajo a la sirena de escamas moradas con perlas en los ojos y, soltando un suspiro, Annie la dejó ir y la otra se quitó del árbol.

—¡Gracias, Mike! —Se arrodilló Sasha frente a éste.

Mike miró con cierta extrañeza aquel acto y, al ver cómo ésta se acercaba a sus pies para besarlos, se hizo para atrás.

—Tranquila, no es necesaria tanta devoción —tomó dos manzanas que colgaban de las ramas y se las pasó a la sirena—. Toma, una para ti y otra para-

—_¡Eres un dios!_ —Le arrebató las dos frutas y, sin darle oportunidad de completar su oración, comenzó a comerlas al instante.

La pareja de sirenas se rió levemente al ver esto, sacándole una mueca de molestia al tritón.

—Qué bueno que tienes todo bajo control —agregó Mikasa con cierto sarcasmo, para irse de ahí.

—Sí, empezando con el idiota de-_ ¡Eren! _—expresó Annie sobresaltada al encontrarse frente a frente con el mencionado junto a Marco y su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Te asustaste? —Alzó una ceja de modo burlón, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

—Pues claro que sí; con esa cara tan espantosa y esa voz tan chillona, ¿quién no lo haría?

—_Agh_, eres una… —miró a su hermana, que tenía una mirada de:_ "lo que salga primero de tu boca, ameritará que te rompa o no los dientes"_—. Olvídalo. Mejor dime si vamos a entrenar hoy o no, para irme a atascar de fruta —se dirigió nuevamente a la sirena rubia.

—Lo habríamos hecho, de no ser porque _"alguien"_ se largó por su cuenta y no terminamos de hacer las armas —completó Mike, con un semblante serio y haciendo uso de su gran altura.

—L-Lo sentimos, si quieres podemos terminar las armas ahora —se disculpó el tritón cristalizador, con verdadera pena.

—No te preocupes, _Berth_ —le respondió el líder—. No era de ti de quien hablaba —miró al tritón verde, quien, con fastidio, rodó los ojos.

—Tú sabes bien por _quién_ me largué de ahí, Mike —decretó—. Y no pienso cambiar de opinión hasta que vea que ella nos trata mejor a Marco y a mí —le miró de frente, sin sentirse intimidado por el rubio.

—_Maldición, Eren_ —Siseó, a punto de perder la calma—. Por una única vez, puedes mostrarme un mínimo de respeto como tu líder y no hacer lo que te da la _maldita_ _gana._

—Ya te dije que tú no eres el problema —respondió, casi igual de molesto de que el mayor no comprendiera su verdadero disgusto.

El ambiente se había vuelto tan agresivo entre ellos, que incluso Mikasa pensó en si debía intervenir o no.

—Espera —le susurró Annie a la sirena roja—. No te metas o esto podría ponerse peor.

Mikasa miró al par frente a ella y, haciendo caso a su pareja, con algo de dificultad, se hizo a un lado, dejando así que, Mike, tomara cartas en el asunto.

—¿Sabes, Eren?, algo primordial para ser un buen líder es saber escuchar —concretó—. Pero, si no eres capaz de escucharme ni siquiera a mí, ¿cómo pretendes precederme?

El tritón verde, hastiado y molesto de todo este día, sintió todo su autocontrol irse a la mierda.

—¡Pues probablemente si fuese líder, lo haría mejor que _esa-_!

—_¡Es suficiente, Eren!_ —Se escuchó a sus espaldas una voz femenina, pero cargada de autoridad que, de inmediato, enmudeció el lugar.

—Matriarca —mencionaron los presentes, haciendo una reverencia, para después arrodillarse frente a la sirena de mayor poder entre ellos. Dejando sólo Eren, (quien mantenía la mirada sobre la arena) de pie, frente a ella.

—¿Este es el respeto que le demuestras a tu líder frente a los demás? ¿Esto lo que quieres inculcarle a las próximas generaciones? —Le confrontó— _¿La soberbia contra los que cuidan y protegen de ustedes?_

Eren negó con la cabeza con una expresión de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—No, matriarca. No fue esa mi intención —contestó, sintiendo las penetrantes miradas de ambos líderes, acuchillarle.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué siempre estás saltándote la autoridad de tu líder? —Lo examinó detenidamente con la mirada, cuando, un movimiento por parte de Marco, quien se encontraba aún arrodillado sobre la arena, le recordó algo—. ¿O es acaso que Marco y tú se han aliado en contra de quienes los antecedemos?

Al hacer una afirmación como esa, tanto el tritón curativo, como los presentes, alzaron el rostro súbitamente.

—Abuela… eso es una acusación muy severa —expresó Mike, estupefacto. Quizá tanto como lo estaban los mencionados por la sirena.

—Digo lo que creo, para confirmarlo —se dirigió a su nieto—. Pero, si tengo mis sospechas, tal vez es porque algo me ha dado esa idea.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más esas palabras, Eren alzó la mirada de la arena y miró a la sirena:

—… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? —Agregó, con incredulidad—. Marco no ha hecho más que ayudarnos y servirnos cuando está con nosotros. Él es verdaderamente admirable y si usted pudiese ver la mitad de lo que _realmente es_, no estaría acusándolo de esas cosas.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer el mínimo ruido después de eso. Ni siquiera Mike, que era su nieto, y tenía una posición similar o Nanaba, quien estaba al lado de la sirena y que solía meterse en riñas por defenderla.

_Nadie_.

Pero, justo ahí, en ese silencio tan voraz que se había formado, Mike percibió _algo_. Un aroma familiar, como de un animal y seguido de éste, algo que le revolvió el estómago_._ Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde creyó que provenía tal olor y se dio cuenta que venía del este, cerca de donde se encontraban las cuevas.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba, el líder caminó hacia esa dirección con la intención de percibir mejor el aroma.

—¿Mike? —Le llamó Nanaba, desviando la atención del resto— ¿Qué sucede?

El de escamas negras no contestó y continuó su labor, caminando unos cuantos metros más, cuando una esencia aún más penetrante a sangre, vino a él. _Sangre, que era humana y fresca._ Y, justo entre esa revelación,un grito desgarrador alteró a los al líder y a los presentes.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Sasha, asustada, dejando caer de sus manos parte de su manzana a medio comer.

—No lo sé —respondió Mikasa con un mal presentimiento, mirando a Mike correr hacia ellos con tal desesperación que sintió la sangre helársele.

—¡Vayan al mar! ¡Corran rápido hacia el mar! —Gritaba el líder de los guerreros, mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? —Repitió Nanaba, igual de confundida que el resto, los cuales, debido al ruido de las olas y la distancia en la que se encontraba, no alcanzaban a entenderle.

Mike, sintiendo el hedor volverse cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraban, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y, sintiendo la garganta desgarrársele, gritó:

—¡MALDICIÓN, CORRAN HACIA EL MAR! ¡HAY HUMANOS CERCA!

Nadie pudo moverse, aun cuando lo habían escuchado.

Todos, sin excepción, sintieron las piernas entumírseles y un intensó frío recorrerles el cuerpo. Después de más de cien años y la terrible masacre… habían vuelto.

_¡LOS HUMANOS HABÍAN VUELTO!_

—¡Corran! —Gritó Sasha y, con el sólo sonido de su voz, disparó la histeria en los demás, quienes partieron casi disparados por el lugar.

La simple escena les recordaba las ocasiones en la que los humanos gritaban tras esos muros cuando un titán lograba penetrar su territorio. Ellos también tenían sus propios "monstruos" y esos eran… _Los humanos._

—¡Mike! —le llamó Annie al recién llegado, quien, de manera rápida, observaba que todos volviesen al mar.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Y porque no estás en el mar como lo ordené?

La sirena rubia ignoró esto por completo y, colocándose frente a él para llamar de algún modo su atención, comentó:

—Mina no está.

El líder, sin perder un solo segundo, miró hacia los que ingresaban al mar y no pudo visualizar a la sirena de dos coletas entre ellos.

—_Maldición_. ¿No sabes a donde se fue? —Preguntó, con miedo de que estuviese en peligro.

—Ella fue la primera en salir del agua, al parecer. Porque cuando Mikasa y yo salimos, le perdimos la pista.

El líder colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la sirena y comentó:

—Gracias, Annie. Yo me encargo.

La sirena de escamas celestes asintió y corrió al mar.

Aunque en el interior Mike estuviese hecho un mar de emociones, no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

Pensó en el tiempo que le tomaría encontrar a Mina y regresar al mar antes de que los humanos atravesaran la arboleda. Contando a su vez, que pudiesen encontrárselos en el camino y que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

—¡Mikasa! —Le llamó el líder, acercándose lo más rápido que podía hacia la orilla— Ve por mi tridente y unas armas para que Eren y Bertholdt puedan usarlas.

La sirena de inmediato palideció.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde-?

—Mina desapareció y debemos ir a buscarla antes de que los humanos se acerquen más hacia la playa. No hay tiempo para más explicaciones. —Expresó el líder, exasperado.

—Enseguida voy —contestó Mikasa, sumergiéndose hacia una parte del mar donde había unos arrecifes, que les servían para guardar sus armas.

—Marco —mencionó la matriarca, con la mitad del cuerpo asomándose sobre el agua—, ve tú también. Puede que necesiten de apoyo si es que resultan heridos.

—Sí, matriarca —obedeció y salió del agua, junto a sus dos amigos que esperaban a que la sirena roja apareciera.

Annie, aprovechó para mirar a su hermano, el cual se veía temeroso como siempre y dudo entre dejarlo ir o tomar su lugar.

—Bertholdt, ¿estás seguro _de-_?

—Aquí están —apareció de improvisto Mikasa, pasándole las armas a los tritones.

Mike fue el primero en tomar su tridente y, tras esta acción, Eren tomó una daga de tres puntas y Bertholdt un cuchillo mediano y blanco.

—Volveremos pronto, no se preocupen —dijo Mike, mirando a los demás; especialmente a Mikasa y Annie que no despegaban la vista de sus hermanos—. Mientras tanto, Annie —indicó el tritón, captando la atención de la rubia—, queda a cargo mientras no estoy.

—_Cuídense_ —susurró Nanaba con una expresión preocupada, recibiendo un asentimiento firme por parte de Mike.

—Vámonos —indicó el mayor, y los tres tritones se adentraron junto a él a través de la espesa arboleda.

* * *

A pesar de que la noche era una desventaja evidente para la visión de los tritones, su conocimiento acerca del territorio, además del olfato de Mike, les podría dar algo de tiempo sobre los humanos, que aún desconocían qué hacían ahí.

Marco, en lo posible, trataba de alumbrar lo más tenue y discreto que se podía con la energía acumulada en sus manos.

—¿E-estamos cerca? —Preguntó Bertholdt, quien no había dejado de mirar a todas partes, sintiendo en cada paso cómo su respiración se cortaba.

—Creo que sí… —contestó el líder, olfateando nuevamente el aire. Aunque alcanzaba a percibir un poco la esencia de Mina, de manera extraña se perdía por el olor de los humanos, el cual era tan intenso que, en muchas ocasiones, tuvo que prestar delicada atención a su olfato para corroborar que era ella.

—Tranquilo Bertholdt. Estamos juntos y nada tiene que pasarnos —afirmó Marco para aliviar a su amigo aunque, en el fondo, temiera lo mismo.

—Si un humano se nos acerca, _yo mismo lo mato_ —dictó Eren, empuñando su arma con tal seguridad que un escalofrío recorrió a sus amigos.

—_No_. Tú harás lo que yo te diga antes de que puedas poner a alguien en peligro. ¿Entendiste? —Sentenció Mike, mirando a través de unos árboles.

—Sí. —Contestó con enmarcada molestia, pero tratando de hacer caso a lo que la matriarca le había recriminado minutos atrás.

—Bien, entonces sigamos caminando —repitió Mike.

Y así lo siguieron los tres jóvenes, cuando, el aroma del aire, cambió súbitamente, alertando al líder.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Marco al ver la expresión del líder, quien sólo respondió con un seco y presuroso:

—Síganme, y no se detengan.

Seguido de esto, tuvieron que apresurar su paso hacia una dirección en específico, donde, casi al mismo tiempo que quitaron unas cuantas ramas que cubrían unos arbustos, se escucharon unas voces _muy_ cerca:_ demasiado cerca de ellos._

—¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?!—Gritó clemente aquella voz, cuando, el sonido de un golpe le sacaba un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Mike dio una señal para que se agacharan y los arbustos cubrieran sus cuerpos para no ser vistos.

—Ustedes dos —se dirigió a Eren y Bertholdt—, quédense aquí. Marco y yo iremos en aquella dirección. Creo haber visto algo.

—¡Paren, por favor! ¡No!_ ¡NO!_

Sus rostros se trastornaron al escuchar la voz de quien creían era un humano siendo acribillado al otro lado de los arbustos. Y, con el mismo terror recorriéndolo, Mike acercó su mano hacia la de Eren y notó que, el más joven, temblaba.

—Ambos tienen mi permiso para atacar si algo sucede, ¿de acuerdo? —el tritón verde, con la respiración agitada, a penas y pudo asentir. Pero Bertholdt (quien más le preocupaba al líder) mantenía su mirada perdida en estos momentos—. _Berth_… —mencionó, mirándolo fijamente—. Si vez que alguien te ataca, no dudes en cristalizar primero sus pies, para después atacarlo. Recuerda todo lo que hemos estado practicando y sé valiente.

—S-Sí —pudo pronunciar a duras penas y, Mike, sin otra opción, se fue junto al curativo, confiando en que podrían hacerlo.

—¿Quién es el que sigue? —Preguntó una voz diferente a la que había estado gimoteando todo este tiempo.

Los tritones, aun sin quererlo, se asomaron por las pequeñas ramas que estaban más secas y deshojadas, para observar un cuadro repugnante.

—Y-Yo —respondió una humana de cabello rubio y uniforme militar, quien fue halada con fuerza por uno de los dos soldados que tenían cuchillos entre sus manos.

—¿Y quién eres? —Le preguntó aquel humano, pateando los cadáveres cubiertos de puñaladas y de sangre, para hacer espacio a la chica y pudiera arrodillarse.

—Soy S-Sara… vengo del distrito Karanese, en Rose —se alejó un poco del rostro del soldado de cabello y penetrantes ojos negros.

—Bien, Sara. Como ya lo hemos estado repitiendo con los demás, te voy a dar dos opciones ―miró a los pocos soldados que, como si fuesen animales de un matadero, esperaban arrodillados y con la cabeza baja a que los otros dos chicos, ante su brutalidad, diesen alguna orden—: O cooperas con el experimento y nos ayudas a capturar a las sirenas; o terminas así ―señaló a los diez cadáveres que estaban sobre el piso.

Sara, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar.

—Y-yo… sólo quería ayudar en esta misión a legión, no quería que esto pasase —negó con la cabeza —…Ustedes se supone que son nuestros compañeros… ¡¿Qué rayos les ocurre?! ¡¿Acaso perdieron la cabe…?!

Un sólo movimiento del cuchillo del soldado sobre la garganta de la rubia bastó para que, ésta, empezara a vomitar sangre por todo el sitio mientras que era sostenida fuertemente de los cabellos por el segundo soldado de cabello castaño.

Como si se tratase de un gusano, a la chica no la soltaron hasta que terminó por desangrase por la yugular, aventándola contra el piso en un ruido sordo.

—Era claro que no quería cooperar —añadió el soldado de cabello negro—, y nosotros, no necesitamos soldados así —soltó, con tanto cinismo y frialdad que, los tritones que veían la masacre, no pudieron seguir viéndolo—. _¿Quién sigue?_

Mike y Marco no tuvieron oportunidad —ni ganas— de ver la escena, pero, por las suplicas, sabían de lo que se trataba.

—¿Por qué nos alejamos de los demás? ¿Viste algo? —Preguntó el curativo, tratando de hacer a un lado la escalofriante situación.

—Sí. Estoy seguro que si caminamos un poco más, Mina debe estar…—removió unas ramas, sobresaltando a la sirena, quien se encontraba con las manos en ambas orejas y hecha un ovillo cerca de un árbol.

—M-Mike… Marco —se abrazó de este último, tratando de contener sus sollozos y el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, todo está bien ahora —la consoló el curativo, dándole unas palmadas sobre su espalda.

—Lo siento… es que, sólo… estaba caminando y, de pronto, de la nada, salieron esos humanos —volteó la cabeza en aquella dirección—. Al principio, pensé en huir, pero cuando vi que empezaron a discutir y después dos de ellos asesinaron a los demás… —hizo una pausa, tratando de recuperar el aire— Me puse en blanco y no supe qué hacer… _Los humanos están dementes_ —afirmó y, los tritones, no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

—Lo sabemos, por eso es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que algo más pase —dictó Mike, saliendo por las ramas. A pesar de todo el suceso, el líder agradeció internamente que llevar al tritón curativo fuese en vano, al ver a Mina ilesa.

Ahora, tal vez, faltaba la parte más difícil, y esa era: salir de ahí sin ser vistos.

—Vamos a facilitarles todo el proceso y a nosotros por igual —habló en voz alta uno de los asesinos, deteniendo en seco a los dos tritones y a la sirena—. Los que quieran participar en el experimento, digan: _"yo quiero"_.

Del escuadrón de treinta soldados, ahora sólo quedaban diecisiete cadetes arrodillados sobre el piso sin ninguna clase de arma y con los pies y muñecas atadas.

—Y-yo quiero —tartamudeó un chico, alzando el rostro.

—…Yo también quiero —dijo una chica, tras unos segundos, con los ojos tan rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Después de eso, sólo tres hombres más y una chica se ofrecieron a participar en el experimento sin sentido por parte de los dos soldados.

—Bien… —pasó a sus lugares el soldado de cabello negro y, tomando un poco de la sangre que había en el piso, marcó a todos los que no se habían decidido a participar.

—_Eres un hijo de puta, August_ —mencionó uno de los que estaban arrodillados—. No sé qué sea ese experimento que planean, pero que Deen y tú tomen sangre de sus propios compañeros y nos marquen como si fuésemos _puto_ ganado… _¡Se van a ir al maldito infierno, bastardos!_

August ni siquiera respondió a esto, tan sólo se dio la media vuelta después de marcar a los once restantes y, en una de las cargas que tenía uno de los caballos, sacó una pistola.

—¡De verdad que están dementes! —Gritó una chica de los que estaban arrodillados— ¡¿Cuánto más piensan llevar esa locura de que sirenas y tritones existen?! _¡Vean su realidad, por favor!_

Deen sonrió de medio lado al escucharle decir esto y, con una tranquilidad y seguridad tan firme que congeló a los demás, respondió:

—_Claro que existen. _Todo este tiempo hemos estado siendo observados por ellos —miró hacia los arbustos.

Los humanos que estaban arrodillados miraron en esa misma dirección, cuando, August, accionando el arma, disparó directo en la cabeza de la cadete. Uno tras otro, los once cadentes fueron asesinados; _sin titubear, sin tener piedad:_ ni siquiera porque sabía que los tritones verían lo más asqueroso de la humanidad.

—Eren, Bertholdt —susurró Mike, aprovechando la situación— Vámonos de aquí, _ahora._

Los tritones, quienes ni siquiera alcanzaron a ver cuándo el mayor había llegado; se arrastraron junto a ellos y se dispusieron a salir de ahí.

—Sé que siguen ahí… —agregó Deen, congelándolos en el acto—. No vamos a ir por ustedes esta vez. Es más —giró nuevamente su rostro hacia esa dirección—, vamos a enviar a nuestros mejores y más fuertes soldados para que los capturen. Y, _ellos_ —señaló los cadáveres—, serán el tributo para que eso pase —dictaminó, dándose la media vuelta.

—No se detengan. _Vámonos_ —les apresuró el líder, ahora que tenían la oportunidad para huir y llegar al mar.

Eren sintió las manos frías y un intenso odio recorrerle. Apretó sus puños con fuerza para descargarse, y fue entonces que lo notó: _Su daga. _Había olvidado su daga cerca de los arbustos.

—Y ustedes —mencionó August a los únicos sobrevivientes—: sean bienvenidos al experimento que revolucionará la vida humana —los desató—. No se atrevan a traicionarnos, porque hay _alguien_ mucho más grande metido en esto.

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros, mientras que Deen comenzaba a cargar los cadáveres.

—Sobre los caballos sólo pongan a los que fueron apuñalados —indicó el soldado de cabello castaño—. A los que les disparamos hay que arrojarlos al mar. No podemos dejar que ni el capitán, ni el comandante lo noten.

—_Ah… _¿Y qué pasará con el resto de nosotros?… —Preguntó vacilante, una chica, mirando a los dos soldados.

—Desde ahora no tienen familia, ni amigos. Todo lo que hagan será para el experimento y no podrán contactarse con nadie —agregó August, como si la vida de los demás fuese _vil_ _mierda_.

—No puedo hacer eso… mi padre está muy enfermo y soy la única que-… —el sonido de una pistola contra su frente congeló a la chica y a los presentes.

—No creas que porque no volamos la cabeza antes, no podemos hacerlo ahora —decretó el soldado de cabello negro, presionando el arma contra su frente—. Te dimos una oportunidad para vivir y tú escogiste; _este _es el precio a pagar.

—Sí… lo siento… —accedió la cadete, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro.

El resto, comprendiendo lo dicho, no dijo ni una sola palabra más.

—Bien. Entonces, como ya dije, necesitamos esos cadáveres como "prueba" —recalcó Deen—. Démonos prisa y subámoslos a los caballos.

_Los humanos parecían dementes… y lo estaban._

* * *

Ésa misma noche, August y Deen regresaron a la legión de reconocimiento. Con el uniforme rasgado, con el rostro "consternado" y como los únicos sobrevivientes de la tropa de exploración número treinta y tres.

De los treinta cadáveres que se esperaban, sólo once pudieron ser recuperados, entre los cuales destacaban diversas puñaladas y una crueldad forzosa para ser capaz de matar de ese modo. Por _obvias_ circunstancias, los cuerpos fueron incinerados y entregados a los padres. Los otros diecisiete cadáveres, "no pudieron ser recuperados". Esto pasaba todo el tiempo cuando se es soldado; especialmente de la legión de reconocimiento.

Cuando August y Deen presentaron la evidencia al comandante _Erwin Smith_ ―una daga de tres puntas que habían encontrado ese día entre los arbustos—, se presentó una reunión para discutir la veracidad de esto o no, dentro de la cual se encontraba el capitán _Levi Ackerman_. Fue complicado, creer que algo como "las sirenas" fuese real, pero, después de unos sólidos argumentos y casi ser asesinados por el capitán, hubo una conclusión:

"La tropa de exploración número treinta y tres, fue erradicada casi en su totalidad por unos individuos que se le denominaron como 'tritones' y 'sirenas'. Estas criaturas son agresivas y asesinas, por lo cual se debe tener un especial cuidado. Parte de la misión de la legión de reconocimiento será capturarlas para estudiarlas".

_El objetivo se había cumplido._

Por eso, la noche siguiente, August y Deen guiaron a la tropa del comandante Smith y del capitán Ackerman entre la arboleda que daba al mar, teniendo especial cuidado en no mencionar ni las cuevas ni nada del territorio que aún se encontraba lleno de sangre.

El primer indicio de estas criaturas inició cuando Bertholdt, tratando de buscar pistas sobre los humanos que habían venido la noche anterior, vio a Jean perdido entre la arboleda. Esa misma noche Mike les había hecho la advertencia de que no salieran del mar debido al peligro que podían correr.

_Deseó haber hecho caso a su orden._

Con todo el terror que se puede tener, Bertholdt corrió a través de la arboleda y, para desgracia suya, se topó con un segundo humano: Reiner. Su intención sólo era salir de ahí con vida, así que, creyendo que lo atacaría, el tritón se enfrentó a él, mas se dio cuenta que era fuerte. _Demasiado para él._ Sintió que moriría ahí mismo y que no podría hacer nada por salvarse.

…Por eso gritó.

Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, e, increíblemente, esto lo ayudó a escapar. Corrió aún más fuerte, atravesando la arboleda y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la playa, los vio: entre los humanos que lo miraban sorprendidos, estaban August y Deen.

Aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas llegar al agua, los soldados eran más rápidos y lo capturaron. Le colocaron unas redes alrededor del cuerpo como si fuera un animal y escuchó los murmullos de los humanos ―quienes se decidían entre matarlo o no—. Ignorando por completo al resto, la mirada del tritón se posó sobre los asesinos y supo que algo no andaba bien.

La noche anterior, ellos se habían mostrado arrogantes y totalmente fuera de sí; pero, ahora, se veían dóciles e incluso asustados_. _Todo un acto que, al parecer, sólo él tenía en cuenta.

"_Asesinos",_ pensó el tritón y, que, por algún motivo, salió de los labios de uno de los humanos. Viró la vista hacia quien lo mencionaba, y pudo ver que no era a August y Deen a quien se refería, sino a él. No entendió por qué le había llamado de ese modo cuando eran ellos los asesinos. _Auruo ―_como le gritaban— estaba colérico y peleaba con sus compañeros, cuando, sin poderlo prever, acercó una espada hacia su cuello.

Bertholdt lloró de completa frustración y, antes de que el humano jalase la espada, gritó hasta sentir que su garganta se desgarraba. Los humanos cayeron arrodillados uno a uno ante el fuerte dolor y la luz de la luna fue tragada, de momento, por unas espesas nubes.

Con unas antorchas, August y Deen alumbraron el lugar y, casi de inmediato, sus ojos se enfocaron en el mar que había pintado sus aguas de un color obscuro y que había subido tanto que mojaba sus botas. Ellos conocían este fenómeno perfectamente. "Él" se los había relatado de manera de advertencia o como algo que ocurría en muy rara ocasión, pero, en ningún momento —a pesar de habérselo reportado al comandante y al capitán—, pensaron que realmente pasaría.

Miraron al tritón sobre el suelo y, por su expresión expectante, lo confirmaron: el mar les estaba dando una advertencia al tocar a uno de sus hijos y, si no se largaban, lo iban a lamentar. Sin perder el tiempo, August y Deen se intentaron a acercar hacia Bertholdt para llevárselo, pero, justo antes de hacerlo, una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos…

…Y los entumió. Por más que quisieron moverse, ese sonido los descolocó y los obligó a mirar hacia el mar, donde, una sirena parecida a un ángel, comenzó a repetir sus nombres. Eso también se les había advertido, mas siempre imaginaron que iban a poder resistirse a ese demoníaco y ―paradójicamente— angelical sonido de una sirena. Pronto perdieron el hilo de toda realidad y caminaron dentro del agua, mojando sus botas y, paulatinamente, toda su ropa.

Esa voz era como un embrujo, una droga: algo que no podías sacar de tu cabeza ni de tu alma, aunque la arrancases con las uñas. Y, justo cuando el agua les llegaba por la barbilla, dos sirenas los jalaron y los hundieron tomándolos por los pies. Aunque sus vistas era borrosas, ambos no pudieron evitar fijarse en lo _jodidamente_ _hermosas_ que eran: ambas de cabello largo, pero una era rubia y otra de cabello negro. Sus siluetas delgadas y decoradas por tantas joyas sus cuellos fuesen capaz de portar.

El aire se volvió cada vez más escaso, pero las sirenas no paraban de jalarlos más y más hacia la profundidad, hasta que, de manera súbita, ambas pararon y quedaron frente a ellos, mirando la vida írseles de los ojos lentamente sin que pudiesen hacer nada. Cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a entumirse y su consciencia a perderse, las sirenas se acercaron hacia sus labios y, como un dulce roce, soltaron una burbuja de aire que los ayudó a respirar nuevamente. Como un juego sádico en el que les regalaban la vida, para después seguirlos hundiendo.

_¿Cómo pudieron morir así?_

Tan dulce entre los labios de una sirena, pero tan cruel como para que, después de estar a punto de perder la vida en cinco ocasiones, August estirara sus labios en busca de otra burbuja de aire por parte de Mikasa, recibiendo sólo un dedo entre sus labios, como quien espera un beso y es rechazado.

"…_Ahora, puedes morir…" _le susurró para después besar su mejilla, con la misma sensación del agua helada sobre su piel —ahora— morada.

Los cuerpos de los soldados flotaron sobre el agua como pedazos de carne ayudados por las sirenas, las cuales después salieron del agua para ayudar a rescatar a Bertholdt junto a Sasha y Mike…

_Mas las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado._

No sólo no habían podido salvar a Bertholdt, sino que ahora habían llegado unos humanos que los igualaban en fuerza y habilidades. Fue inútil; Eren, incluso Marco que no era un tritón guerrero, tuvieron que ayudarlos a escapar y lo lograron. Pero el costo de que las sirenas y el líder llegasen a salvo al mar fue la libertad de los tres tritones.

Eren, arrastrándose por la arena al haber perdido sus piernas, miró a su hermana y los demás. Sintió humillación, pero, sobretodo, miedo de que tal y como le había pasado a sus padres, probablemente no volvería. Miró a su hermana forcejear con Annie y Mike para ir a salvarlo, pero, con una mirada, le advirtió que no se acercara y, el líder de los tritones, comprendiendo su petición, hizo hacia atrás a la sirena de escamas rojas.

Mike no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de enojo e impotencia al ver cómo se llevaban a los tritones. Él, quien se suponía era el "líder y protector" había perdido. Y, esa falla, le había costado dos buenos guerreros, un destacado curativo… _Y a tres invaluables amigos._

Alzó la vista desde el mar y observó cómo sus amigos eran amordazados, para después ser envueltos entre unas telas. Sabiendo que los titanes despertarían, los humanos se fueron tan rápido como pudieron, incluso más de lo que a Mikasa le tomó procesar lo que había pasado.

—Eren… _¡Eren!_ —Sollozó la sirena roja, nadando como frenética hacia la orilla del mar.

—¡Mikasa, espera! —Le gritó Annie, quien alcanzó a detenerla cuando intentó arrastrarse con sus brazos por la arena.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Forcejeó con la rubia— ¡¿Qué no ves que se llevaron a mi hermano, Annie?! ¡Esos humanos se lo llevaron!… —Le gritó, fuera de sí, y, Annie, al verla de ese modo, la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé, maldición?! —Contestó, casi igual de quebrada que la otra, pero disimulándolo mejor— ¡También se llevaron a mi _hermano_! —Su voz se quebró sin poder evitarlo, y comenzó a respirar más rápido y profundo para evitar llorar.

Mikasa, al verla así, importándole poco lo que sentía en esos momentos, la acercó contra su pecho y la abrazó.

—…Van a volver. Eren me miró y, aunque no pudo decirlo, sé que lo hará —le susurró, sintiendo sus ojos derramar perlas de una forma que ella consideraba patética— Hay que confiar aunque no podamos hacer nada. Ellos son fuertes… _lo van a lograr…_—se separó de ella para mirarla, notando su angustia tratando de ser escondida a través del largo mechón rubio que caía sobre su cara.

—Eso deseo creer… —respondió tan desesperanzada como se podía en una situación como esa.

Por otra parte, Mike sólo se dedicó a observar a lo lejos a las sirenas, incapaz de decirles una sola palabra de aliento después de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y no pudo evitar recordar a aquel humano de cabello rubio y que, al parecer, era el líder detrás todo eso.

—_Erwin._ —Repitió para sí mismo con rencor, como no queriendo olvidar su nombre de sus labios y mente.

Lo que había pasado fue tan rápido y fuerte que nadie lo esperó. Después de más de cien años, los humanos llegaron a la costa y, aunque habían entrenado por años, aunque sabían de sus debilidades, _los habían derrotado._

_Mas_ _no era el final._

No.

Ahora le tocaba a Mike contar el resto de la historia. Y él mismo se encargaría —aunque se la fuera la vida en ello— de dar un giro súbito en ella.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**(1) Créditos a** **KathKolmer.** **Pastos marinos o pradera marina: **son plantas que se encuentran por debajo de la superficie del agua, en estuarios someros. Presentan flores, hojas, rizoma (un tronco bajo la tierra, por lo general orientado de manera horizontal) y un sistema de raíces.

**(2) **Los pulpos cuentan con una única parte realmente dura en su cuerpo, su pico. Este pico, formado por quitina, se encuentra en su boca, en el centro de su cuerpo, y tiene el aspecto del pico de un loro. A través de él inoculan el veneno formado en su saliva que comentábamos en el punto anterior.

También la tinta del pulpo tiene una función con los depredadores: sirve para desorientar y afecta la vista y muchas veces el olfato de los mismos.

**(3) Las cuevas submarinas: **tal y como se escribe en el capítulo, las cuevas submarinas tienen la característica de ausencia de luz en su interior. Hay un gradiente de luz muy marcado desde el exterior hacia el interior, a menudo en el eje horizontal. Si las cuevas son muy profundas, la extinción de la luz puede ser total.

La temperatura es otro de los factores que experimentan fuertes variaciones dentro de las cuevas: en las zonas más internas suele ser menor, a pesar de que la estabilidad anual de la temperatura es mucho mayor que en zonas abiertas.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. ¡He vuelto! Ahora con respecto a tu duda, Annie (hermana de Berth) es cuñada de Eren, porque está casada con Mikasa. O sea hay AnniexMikasa en el fanfic. Muchas gracias por los halagos y espero te guste esta actualización.

**Kaizen prince: **Antes que nada bienvenido(a) a este fanfic.Sí, la verdad la pasé horrible. Si se me quitaba algo volvía otra cosa y llegué a un punto límite. Fue espantoso el año anterior y este, pero ahora ya me recuperé, lista para continuar. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo por tan hermoso mensaje.

Y ni creas que abandonaré este fanfic, me ha costado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para que de repente lo abandone. Va a ser largo, pero prometo que nunca con los capítulos de relleno o aburrido. Gracias por tu halago, cada día me trato de esforzar mucho para mejorar día con día y complementando lo de los reviews, pues eso mismo: yo quiero que la gente comente mi historia no mis atrocidades de vida personal XD

Pues bien he vuelto y no debes esperar más y me alegra que te hayas enamorado de él. Te espero y gracias igual por esto: "tu fic es verdaderamente precioso y sé que muchos estaremos aquí esperando por él, te mentiría si no te digo que espero que sea pronto y deseo mucho que eso pase pronto y actualices en unos días". Fue muy bello :´)


	17. Nos vemos pronto

**Beta reader: **Izussp.

* * *

**Notas: **Dudaba entre poner esto o no pero creo que es necesario.

Yo empecé a escribir este fanfic como pasatiempo y por mi gusto peculiar a las sirenas, que a pesar de que me encantaban, me preguntaba: ¿Por qué siempre las sirenas deben ser "las débiles" y no pueden pelear? Y como consecuencia, salió esta historia.

Desde muchos años atrás este fic lo tenía contemplado para el fandom de **Gravitation** el cual aún me gusta, pero cuando salió **Shingeki No Kyojin**, cambié todo para adaptarlo. Yo soy súper fanática del RiRen, pero también del _JeanMarco y ReiBerth_ —y de los cuales casi no hay fanfics—, he de ahí el motivo por el cual es _multipairing._

A su vez, yo adoré historias como la del "Señor de los Anillos", donde el romance es parte de la trama, **más no lo es todo.** Por eso cuando escribo pienso que no sólo hay que meter azúcar y cursilerías a lo tonto, también hay que equilibrarlo con algo más: misterio, fantasía, drama, angst, etc. Estoy muy lejos de llamarme original, ya que esto es un fanfiction (ficción hecha por fans) pero cuando leo un manga o una historia, quiero que ustedes sientan ese mismo interés de: ¿qué pasará ahora con esta situación?, pero al igual que se interesen por la pareja.

**¿Por qué les digo todo esto?**

Creo que ya llegué a un punto límite en el que digo: ¿la gente se interesa por lo que escribo o sólo quieren ver a Levi y a Eren tener sexo? De verdad, yo no juzgo a quien opte por lo segundo. Hasta yo a veces sólo me leo one-shots sólo por el lemon, porque pues a veces sólo tengo ganas de leer _sexo y ya._

Más si eso es lo que realmente buscan aquí, no lo van a encontrar. Se los juro hay millones de fanfics sólo con lemon y con menos capítulos que el mío. Hay doujinshis, cosas tal vez más interesantes que leer... quien sabe; pero créanme que a veces es decepcionante encontrarme con PM que _sólo me reclaman porque aún Levi y Eren no están juntos y no hay lemon. _

Tal vez esté siendo muy exagerada, pero ¿de verdad creen que así funciona el amor? ¿Algo tipo: te veo, follamos y "te amo por siempre y para siempre"? No quiero juzgar pero eso es algo _verdaderamente vacío. _Para mí el amor es más que eso. El amor es _confianza en el otro, conexión emocional, intelectual, metas a futuro, sentido romántico, demostraciones y por último conexión sexual._ Siempre habrá altibajos, discusiones, choques; pero cuando **el amor y la pareja son sanos**, se puede resolver.

En fin fue una nota muy larga, tal vez la más larga que he escrito, pero nuevamente como escritora (o intento de una) les doy completa libertad a seguir o no seguir mi historia. A esto no me cierro a las críticas ya que es obvio que cuando se tiene "un relativo número de lectores" habrá de todo.

Gracias y disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete**

_"Nos vemos pronto"_

* * *

_Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Eren, Bertholdt y Marco fueron raptados… _

Esto Mike lo sabe porque ha visto el sol salir y meterse tal vez unas treinta veces o más. Durante esos días, no ha habido uno sólo en el que la escena de sus amigos siendo sometidos y humillados por los humanos no venga a su mente como un claro recordatorio de su ineptitud como líder.

—Mikasa… —le susurró Annie a su esposa, quien sentada sobre una de las rocas que sobresalían del mar, miraba la playa con ese semblante perdido y ausente—. Ya deja de castigarte así, por favor…

Pero la sirena roja ni siquiera le contestó.

Desde esa vez, lo único que hacía era sentarse sobre esa roca durante todo el día, esperando que de algún modo Eren y lo demás regresaran. Mikasa había perdido todo contacto con la realidad y absorta en su dolor, había dejado de dormir y de comer; volviendo su piel amarillenta y formando unas profundas ojeras bajo sus tristes ojos.

—Sé que te está lastimando mucho lo de Eren, —dijo la rubia, acercándose entre el agua para tomar su mano— pero dejándote morir, no va a solucionar nada.

Por primera vez en días, Mikasa despegó su vista de la playa cubierta por la obscuridad de la noche y miró a Annie:

—Yo… quiero a Eren… —salió de sus labios como una especie de pujido lleno de dolor.

—Lo sé —asintió Annie, jalándola lentamente para llevarla hacia el mar con ella.

—…Él me prometió que volvería —siguió repitiendo absorta dentro de su propio dolor, cuando en el instante que sintió los brazos de la rubia rodearle, se desmoronó— ¿Por qué aún no vuelves, Eren?_… ¡Dijiste que lo harías y te sigo esperando!_ —Sollozó sobre el pecho de Annie, quien con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trataba de contenerla.

—Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien ahora —acarició su cabeza, recargando ligeramente su mejilla sobre ésta.

Observando a lo lejos la escena, Mike miró a la matriarca sentada sobre una roca frente a él y comentó:

—Abuela, he estado dándole vueltas a esto dentro de mi cabeza y… —hizo una pausa, como digiriendo sus propias palabras— creo que es momento de asumir mi posición como líder.

La sirena le miró detenidamente, enfocándose en la manera en que el tritón trataba de ocultar su rostro tras la larga cortina rubia de su cabello.

—Un líder no deja de serlo sólo cuando se equivoca, Mike —agregó la matriarca, cambiándose de lugar ahora que era de noche y tenía sus piernas—. Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando a la mayoría. No es tu culpa que los humanos sean seres tan repugnantes y llenos de odio —le acarició el hombro, siendo detenida por el toque de la mano de su nieto.

—No, abuela. Ya lo decidí y voy a traer de vuelta a los chicos —dictó seguro de sí, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? —Inquirió algo preocupada.

—Yo… quiero ir _a-_

La frase del tritón se vio abruptamente interrumpida por fuerte aroma. Uno que al parecer, no era el único que lo había notado.

—Mike —le llamó Nanaba, asomando su cabeza sobre el agua junto a Mina y Sasha—. Hay algo por allá que está apestando todo —se cubrió la nariz con asco.

El líder miró el lugar a lo lejos y suspiró con resignación.

—Quédense aquí, yo iré —tomó su tridente que estaba sobre unas rocas y se sumergió entre las obscuras aguas que apenas y eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

—Ve a ayudarlo Nanaba, tal vez necesite algo de luz —ordenó la matriarca, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la sirena de cabellos rubios.

Mike observó una luz dorada iluminarse detrás de él y de inmediato supo que su abuela había enviado a Nanaba a cuidarlo. Por más que intentaba ser dura, Sade siempre tenía una preferencia (lógica) sobre él antes que los demás.

Ambos nadaron con cautela cuando a unos metros más adelante, el hedor se volvió _insoportable._

—¿_Maldición_, que es eso que está flotando? —Se quejó la rubia, cubriendo su nariz con una de sus manos y estirando la otra hacía arriba para iluminar lo que sea que estuviese sobre ellos.

Al hacer este movimiento, Mike alcanzó a notar una estela marrón desprenderse de aquel objeto.

—Nanaba… ilumina lo más fuerte que puedas.

La sirena al ver su rostro consternado, supo que algo no andaba nada bien y aunque estuviese a punto de vomitarse, alzó sus dos manos e iluminó intensamente el agua por debajo, haciendo todo más visible para ellos.

Unos segundos le tomó procesar lo que veía frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Abrió los ojos, consternada. —Esos son…

—…Son cadáveres —completó Mike, mirando (gracias a la luz que emitía Nanaba) una larga fila de cuerpos flotando sobre ellos, envueltos entre telas de la cabeza hasta la cintura y dejando sobresalir sus piernas…

_Eran humanos._

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó la sirena aterrada, acercándose hacia el tritón, sin recibir de inmediato una respuesta—. ¡Mike, ¿qué vamos a hacer?! —Alzó la voz ya alterada, logrando crisparle los nervios al mayor.

—¡Espera! ¡Estoy pensando! —Respondió con un poco de agitación.

Al verlo en ese estado, la sirena rubia entrelazó su mano con la del tritón y la apretó con fuerza.

—…Perdona pero… no quiero morir —musitó, logrando llamar la atención de Mike—. No quiero que me lleven lejos de mi hogar como lo hicieron con Eren y los demás.

Mike apretó con más fuerza la mano de la rubia y se giró para quedar frente a ella.

—No dejaré que eso suceda. No esta vez. —Le aseguró con los ojos dorados y afilados, clavándose en los azules de Nanaba. —Ahora vamos con los demás. Debemos avisarles.

La sirena asintió y junto a Mike, nadó lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

* * *

—¿Aún no vuelven? —Preguntó casi por tercera vez la matriarca.

—No los veo por ninguna parte —contestó Sasha, sobre una de las rocas, tratando de divisar algún movimiento diferente al de las olas.

—Ya veo… —murmuró la sirena de cabello blanco, con angustia mal disimulada.

—¿Matriarca? —Le llamó Annie, reintegrándose al grupo junto a Mikasa—. ¿Qué sucede?

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, dándole una respuesta a la sirena de escamas celestes de que algo no andaba nada bien.

—¡Miren! —Señaló Sasha desde la roca, observando a Mike y Nanaba asomarse sobre las aguas.

—Abuela… —mencionó agitadamente el tritón, tratando de regular su respiración.

—Mike, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Expresó con temor la matriarca, mirando a la sirena curativa por igual.

—Hay… Hay cadáveres de humanos flotando por esta zona —dictó el líder, mirando a los presentes—…Creo que los humanos regresaron.

Mikasa, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—…N-nos van a matar —tembló Mina—. Justo como aquella vez que lo dijeron entre las arboleda… han venido por nosotros —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, empezando a llorar.

—No… No quiero morir… —Agregó Sasha con angustia— ¡Ya no queda casi nadie de nosotros! _¡¿Qué más quieren?!_

El líder de los guerreros al ver como todos empezaban a perder el control, se colocó sobre una de las rocas y se puso frente a los demás:

—¡Tranquilícense, por favor! —Les pidió—. Vamos a hacer las cosas en orden y manteniendo la calma.

Annie, con tanto dolor que ocultaba por dentro, negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo _mierda_ era que les pedía eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado?

Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa para ver cómo estaba y lo que vio a continuación, la dejó helada…

—¡Guarden la compostura y escuchen lo que les están diciendo! —Intervino Sade al fin, callando las voces que se alzaban alteradas.

Mike agradeció la ayuda de su abuela, quien como siempre, parecía tener más autoridad sobre los demás. Ahora que tenía su atención, quiso dirigirse a ellos nuevamente, más antes de hacerlo; alguien lo distrajo.

—Annie, —le llamó— necesito que escuches lo que diré. Es importante.

La rubia, tan consternada como podía estarlo en esos instantes, sólo alzó su mirada azul hacia el líder y con un nudo en la garganta, dijo:

—…Mikasa… se ha ido.

Las demás sirenas, sólo atinaron a mirarle.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —Cuestionó el tritón incrédulo—. ¿A dónde pudo…? —Al entenderlo por completo, su mirada se fijó en la azul de la sirena, quien, con resignación; sólo asintió a secas. — ¡Mierda! —Siseó bajándose de la roca y zambulléndose dentro del agua.

—No entiendo. ¿A dónde se fue Mikasa? —Preguntó Mina.

—…Probablemente con los humanos para buscar a Eren —contestó a secas Annie, al mismo tiempo que se zambullía dentro del mar.

—¡¿Ella sola?! —Exclamó Sasha, tan incrédula como el resto, cuando la voz de Mike resonó súbitamente:

—Escuchen bien —aclaró—: hasta que volvamos, _absolutamente nadie_ tiene permiso de salir del mar, ¿entendido?

Nanaba mirando al tritón desde el agua, reclamó:

—Pero Mike, que pasa si están en problemas _y-_

—Sabremos cómo arreglárnoslas entonces. —Respondió tajante—. Esta vez no quiero que nadie interfiera o que se exponga… No después de que se llevaron a tres de nuestros amigos.

La sirena curativa, bajó el rostro con resignación. Aunque su intención sólo había sido ayudar, parecía que sólo había dicho algo fuera del contexto.

—Sí… lo entiendo —murmuró con una tristeza, que no pasó desapercibida para el resto.

—Vámonos —reclamó Annie con ansiedad, sin detenerse a contemplar la extraña escena entre el líder y Nanaba.

El tritón miró por última vez a su abuela y tras recibir un asentimiento de su parte, se sumergió junto con la sirena de escamas celestes.

—_Regresen pronto…_ —musitó la matriarca, con un extraño presentimiento dentro de ella.

* * *

Guiándose por la pila de cadáveres que flotaban ya descompuestos sobre el mar, Annie y Mike, llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba la cueva de los cristales y que tenía pilas de cuerpos amontonados.

Pero más asombroso que eso, fue cuando, al asomar su cabeza entre las aguas (ahora) manchadas de sangre y de restos de piel desprendidos de los cuerpos, notaron que había carretas llenas de cadáveres que los humanos, uno a uno, arrojaban hacia el mar como si fuesen algo tan insignificante.

Annie se asqueó y cubrió tanto su nariz como boca con una de sus palmas.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Mike lo más bajo que pudo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

—Sí. Es sólo que me maree un poco… nada de qué alarmarse —respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ambos seres, nadaron hacia unas rocas que había en la orilla, entre las cuales se escondieron para poder divisar todo mejor.

—¿La ves por algún lado? —Le preguntó Mike a su compañera, quien negó con la cabeza. —Espero esté bien —agregó, afligido, preocupando (si es que se podía) más a la sirena.

—Maldición Mikasa, ¿dónde estás? —Siseó Annie, pensando en todo lo que su pareja era capaz de hacer. Tantos años de a su lado le habían demostrado que cuando Mikasa perdía el control, era una copia exacta de Eren entre emoción y estupidez…

_Y este era uno de esos momentos._

—Mierda, amigo. ¿Sabes si capitán va a regresar ya?

La voz de aquel soldado cubierto por una capa y un cubrebocas, sobresaltó al tritón y a la sirena, haciendo que se ocultasen aún más tras la roca.

—No lo creo. A él no le gusta "ensuciarse las manos con estás cosas" ¿comprendes? —Escupió con fastidio el otro soldado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. —Mejor tomémonos un _maldito_ descanso —se dio la media vuelta, quitándose la capucha y bajándose el tapabocas—. Mis manos están entumidas de tanto…

Al no escuchar más la voz de su compañero, el soldado que arrojaba los cadáveres, detuvo su acción.

—… ¿Darien? ¿Estás bien? —Se giró. Pero al hacerlo, casi al instante, sus ojos se abrieron entre terror y sorpresa— ¡¿Qué mierda… haces?! ¡No te acerques! _¡ESPERA-!_

Escuchando el súbito chillido del soldado, Annie y Mike se asomaron nuevamente, encontrándose con el cuerpo de uno de los humanos desangrado en el piso, mientras que el otro era firmemente sujetado del cuello por Mikasa quien de pies a cabeza estaba cubierta de sangre.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Escupió sus palabras la sirena roja, apretando el cuello del chico e inyectándole toda su rabia—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EREN?! ¡¿A DÓNDE SE LO LLEVARON MALDITOS MONSTRUOS?!

El soldado como pudo —al tener su tráquea siendo apresada con tanta violencia—, musitó:

—N-no sé… de quien hablas… _¡Ngh! _—Jadeó al sentir nuevamente la presión en su garganta.

—_Todos ustedes son la misma mierda…_ —agachó el rostro la sirena— Pero si no me puedes dar respuestas —alzó su cuchillo blanco con la otra mano—, no me sirves entonces. —En un movimiento horizontal, Mikasa se aseguró de clavar el cuchillo tan hondo que le rajó el estómago sin que este tuviese oportunidad de gritar.

Fue tan frío y tan exacto, que incluso Annie, la desconoció.

—¡Mikasa! —Exclamó la sirena rubia desde las rocas, sobresaltando a su pareja.

Mikasa, sabiendo que habían venido por ella, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar atrás y siguió su camino, introduciéndose entre la arboleda.

Incrédulos, los otros dos salieron del agua casi al instante y observaron la repugnante matanza que había bajo sus pies y los cuerpos agonizantes de los dos jóvenes.

—Hay que darnos prisa en alcanzarla antes de que _la estúpida_ se mate. —Dictó Annie, con una furia que difícilmente era disimulada por sus ojos y la manera en que empuñaba un cuchillo blanco de punta larga entre sus manos.

Mike asintió y se adentrándose en la arboleda junto a ella, trataron en lo posible de mantenerse alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Ese, era su plan inicial.

Pero, cuando a lo lejos, un gritó lleno de rabia —más otros que no alcanzaron a distinguir con claridad— resonaron como una especie de eco, supieron que esto no pasaría. El par se miró entre si y siguiendo ese sonido, llegaron a la zona donde la arboleda era aún más espesa.

Justo ahí, Mikasa completamente fuera de sí, peleaba contra unos soldados, encajando su daga a cualquiera que se le acercara. Con rabia, con dolor y con una sed de sangre que jamás habían visto en ella.

El tritón chasqueó la lengua al ver la escena escondido entre unos árboles.

Mikasa podía ser muy buena guerrera y talentosa, pero con tal cantidad de humanos sobre ella, el cansancio terminaría por debilitarla antes de que sus manos temblaran o un mal movimiento de su parte, diera pie a que la mataran.

No tenían otra opción, si es que querían salvarla. _Debían pelear junto a ella._

—Annie… —le llamó el tritón sin despejar la mirada de la escena— _Vamos._

No faltaron más palabras para que ambos, se lanzaran lo más rápido que pudieron, saltando entre los árboles y sorprendiendo a los soldados. La pelea fue diferente… _muy diferente_ a la vez que habían tenido que enfrentarse con la legión de reconocimiento. Porque si bien, estos soldados eran buenos bloqueando sus ataques, a diferencia de los otros; eran muy lentos para atacar.

Esto, le dio una idea a Mike de que tal vez no venían preparados o con intenciones para pelear y simplemente, venían a arrojar cuerpos al mar.

Pero… _¿Por qué precisamente en ese lugar?_

Un estruendo parecido a una detonación, sobresaltó a los presentes, deteniendo súbitamente la pelea. Dirigiendo su mirada al responsable, Mike, se dio cuenta que uno de los humanos que cubría su rostro con una capa verde; sostenía un arma.

—No se muevan. —Advirtió aquel hombre apuntando su escopeta hacia las dos sirenas y al tritón. Miró a su alrededor con detalle y divisó que más de la mitad de sus soldados, estaban sobre el piso en una situación de vida o muerte. —Oye, tú —se dirigió a Mike sin bajar su arma—. Acércate.

El tritón, clavó su mirada en el otro y contestó:

—Primero deja esa cosa sobre el piso.

El misterioso soldado, se quedó en silencio unos minutos y sonrío.

—No soy tan estúpido. Si yo bajo la guardia tú y esas _perras_ —miró a las sirenas de pies a cabeza— me van a matar. Ya me han llegado los rumores.

Mike frunció el ceño, más no dejó de empuñar su tridente.

—Entonces no lo haré. —Contratacó con firmeza.

Lentamente, una sonrisa fue aflorando sobre el rostro del humano.

—Si así lo quieres. —Sin poderlo prever, el hombre desvió el cañón de su arma hacia Annie y apretó el gatillo. Fue tan instantáneo y rápido que la sirena rubia, no tuvo tiempo de ver cuando Mikasa se interponía entre el arma y ella, recibiendo ésta el disparo.

—¡NO! —Gritó el tritón, al ver el cuerpo de su compañera desplomarse frente a ellos, sin que pudiesen hacer nada.

_Absolutamente,_ _nada._

—Mikasa… —murmuró Annie, observando el cuerpo de su esposa frente a ella—. ¡MIKASA! —Con las manos temblándole y hecha un completo desastre, la rubia giró el cuerpo que yacía bocabajo y con desesperación retiró los largos cabellos que cubrían su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. —Aguanta un poco ¿quieres? Sólo deja que salgamos de aquí y te llevaré con los curativos —explicó al mismo tiempo que tomaba su daga y cortaba los collares rojos de la sirena para ver la herida que sangraba abundantemente sobre su abdomen.

—P-perdóname… —balbuceó como pudo, colocando débilmente su mano sobre la de Annie.

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y trató de detener sus lágrimas.

—Discúlpate cuando estés mejor, _tonta_ —replicó con un enojo falso en su rostro—. Ya te dije que te vas a poner bien… así que no tienes derecho a despedirte de mí aún —decretó, apresando su mano con fuerza.

El soldado que sostenía el arma, desvió su atención de la escena que estaba frente a él y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Mike… _pero no lo encontró._ Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal, cuando la voz de uno de los soldados, lo alertó:

—¡Capitán, detrás de usted!

Pero como si se tratara de un hábil asesino, el tritón con una velocidad sorprendente, colocó su tridente sobre el cuello del humano impidiéndole moverse. El duro objeto presionado contra la tráquea del hombre empezó a ahogarlo y aunque sus manos deseaban apuntar el arma contra Mike, sólo podía aferrarse al mango del tridente para tratar de quitarlo.

—_¡Annie! _—Gruñó con fuerza el tritón— _¡Llévate a Mikasa de aquí y corre! _

La sirena rubia, miró la desesperación de su amigo, tratando de ganar tiempo; pero devolviendo su atención hacia cuerpo de su esposa sobre el piso, ella hizo caso omiso.

—Aguanta un poco más… te prometo que lo haré rápido —le susurró a Mikasa, quien apretó la mano de Annie como un gesto de confianza—. Gracias —besó castamente su frente, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba el cuchillo que tenía en una de sus manos y se ponía de pie.

Con sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados sobre el humano que sostenía Mike, la rubia corrió en esa dirección y con una de sus manos presionó la parte posterior del mango. El soldado, al ver esto, alcanzó a tomar su escopeta y comenzó a disparar al aire para detenerla; pero ninguno de estos logró a herir a Annie.

—_¡Esta va por ti, Mikasa!_ —Exclamó, al mismo tiempo que encajaba la filosa punta del arma sobre el estómago del soldado y con la mano que sostenía la parte posterior del mango, lo hundía entre su carne.

El humano abrió los ojos de par en par y tras unos segundos, su cuerpo cayó sobre el piso en un ruido seco. Mike, lo removió con su tridente para asegurarse que estuviese muerto y tomó la escopeta entre sus manos.

—…Mike —agregó Annie tras unos segundos, con la voz quebrada y apagada—, vamos a casa —le pidió con el rostro deshecho y regresando sus pasos hacia el cuerpo de Mikasa.

—Espera —la detuvo al ver como intentaba cargar a su esposa—. Yo lo hago.

Sin fuerzas de objetar nada, la rubia dejó que Mike la cargará, al mismo tiempo que ella, subía la mirada y veía a los pocos soldados que quedaban de pie.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, aterrados e incapaces de hacer otra cosa más que dejarlos escapar.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia el mar, Mike, no perdió detalle de los constantes jadeos y balbuceos que Mikasa (adormitada) emitía ante la fuerte fiebre que le había sobrevenido como una respuesta de su cuerpo ante el intenso dolor.

Aunque Annie se mostrara fuerte, sabía que aquello la tenía _jodida_. Se veía en su rostro, pero se notaba aún más por la manera en que apretaba los puños cada que escuchaba a su esposa quejarse de ese modo. Agradeció al tritón haber tenido el gesto de cargar a Mikasa, porque, de ser ella, se habría derrumbado ahí mismo junto a ella.

Justo antes de que pudiesen meterse al mar, Mike detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, haciendo que Annie lo imitase.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la rubia, al notar esa extraña expresión sobre su rostro.

—Yo… quiero disculparme por lo sucedido… —expresó con algo de dificultad, bajando la cabeza— Sé que un líder jamás debe mostrarse "débil" frente a los suyos, pero… lamento no haber podido impedir que se llevaran a tu hermano… y lamento no haber podido proteger a Mikasa.

Annie le miró fijamente y después de unos instantes negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no fue tu culpa, Mike —estiró sus brazos para cargar a su esposa, quien dormía con el rostro aperlado de tanta fiebre.

—Sí lo fue, porque de haber impedido que se llevaran a los demás, Mikasa no se habría arriesgado a tomar una decisión que me tocaba a mí. —Contestó firme de sus palabras, sorprendiendo a la rubia. —… Annie he tomado una decisión y… voy a traer de vuelta a tu hermano y los demás.

—E-espera, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Expresó asustada, mientras éste se acercaba hacia los cuerpos de los dos soldados que Mikasa había asesinado con anterioridad.

—Voy a irme con esos soldados y me voy a infiltrar en los muros.

Annie le miró estática desde su sitio, mientras Mike, rasgaba un poco de la tela de las capas de los chicos y lo colocaba de tal modo en su cabello para atarlo con fuerza.

—Mike, no tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida por-

—Soy el líder de los guerreros —contestó colocándose frente a ella—. Yo… necesito recordar que lo soy —afirmó, tomando la daga que Annie tenía sobre sus manos y tirando fuertemente de su larga coleta de cabello, el tritón, deslizó el cuchillo y cortó su cabello…

_Sólo había dos motivos por los cuales, ellos hacían eso._

Una, era el _matrimonio_, en la cual se tenía la creencia de que el cabello representaba la vida y la longevidad del individuo. Era por eso que, durante la ceremonia, ambas partes cortaban sus cabellos para después trenzarlos como representación de la unión de dos vidas y lo ataban a un árbol, que tendrían que cuidar en símbolo de su relación.

Pero la segunda y de la cual Annie estaba segura que era, no lo agradó.

—¿Es acaso una _promesa de vida_ lo que intentas hacer? —Preguntó, la rubia con un inmenso pesar.

—Sí —contestó, el tritón, colocando su larga coleta de caballo entre el regazo de la sirena roja—. Esta mi promesa final ante Mikasa y ante ti, de traer a sus familias y amigos de vuelta.

Una promesa de vida, era de mucho peso y valor entre los suyos. No sólo porque hablaba de la inmensa incondicionalidad que tenía quien la hacía, sino por el costo tan grande que llevaba implícito: _la vida propia a cambio de cumplir la promesa._

Los ojos de Annie comenzaron a derramar perla tras perla, sin poder detenerse al mismo tiempo que se quebraba en un agudo llanto, pegándose al pecho de su amigo, quien la recibió en un abrazo.

—Perdónanos Mike… perdónanos, por orillarte a hacer algo así —le pidió entre hipidos y sollozos— Y lo siento aún más por lo que te voy a pedir, porque sé que es egoísta…—se despegó del cuerpo del tritón para verlo a los ojos— Todo este tiempo he tratado de mantenerme firme por Mikasa, pero… yo también quiero a Berth de regreso…_ Te lo suplico._

Mike, acarició los cabellos rubios de Annie como lo haría un padre y comentó:

—No es egoísta. Simplemente extrañas a tu familia —le reconfortó—. Eres una guerrera muy fuerte, Annie. Por eso mientras no estoy, necesito pedirte que quedes a cargo como líder temporal.

La sirena al instante, se mostró asustada.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si tú no estás?… Nadie me va a creer —Exclamó confundida.

—Bueno, ahora tienes esto —le entregó su tridente, mientras que la rubia, como podía al tener a Mikasa cargando, tomaba el objeto entre sus manos. —Eso debe ser suficiente prueba.

Aun cuando dudaba de sus palabras, Annie asintió y haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza con el más profundo de su respeto, le dijo:

—Gracias por todo, _líder_.

El tritón asintió, correspondiendo el gesto, más antes de dar por terminada la despedida, la mano temblorosa de Mikasa, lo apresó con la poca fuerza que tenía:

—T-toma…—abrió entre temblores sus manos, dándole un objeto al líder—. Esto también te servirá.

Al abrir su puño, Mike se encontró con el collar que Annie le había hecho a la sirena con dientes de tiburón.

—Ah… yo no puedo_ aceptar-_

—_Tómalo_ —le interrumpió Annie—. Ésta promesa va por las dos. Mikasa, va luchar por su vida y yo, cuidaré al resto como tú lo harías.

Mike meditó esas palabras unos segundos y haciendo caso, colocó el collar sobre su cuello.

—Cuídense ustedes también… _Nos vemos pronto._

Con esto dicho, la rubia se sumergió entre las aguas con Mikasa en brazos y nadó con la esperanza de que así sería.

Al verlas alejarse, casi de inmediato, Mike despojó de sus ropas a uno de los soldados y tras varios intentos de acomodarse el uniforme, logró vestirse al fin. Una ventaja que tenía era que ni su rostro ni su cabello ahora corto pero desalineado; se asomarían y no podrían reconocerlo.

El uniforme le fue extremadamente incómodo, mas al notar los bolsillos, agradeció que tendría un lugar para guardar la daga de Annie en caso de cualquier emergencia. Casi preparado, el tritón disfrazado, arrojó uno de los cuerpos al agua, mientras que al otro aun sabiendo que estaba muerto, lo cargó sobre su espalda.

Cansado, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había visto a los soldados y estos al verlos, se sobresaltaron:

—¡Darien! ¡Héctor! —Gritó una chica entre los que estaban ahí, completamente alterada y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas— ¿A ustedes también los atacaron esas cosas?

—Sí —respondió Mike, a través del cubrebocas—. Pero creo que él está muy grave —señaló el cuerpo del humano, colocándolo sobre el piso.

La chica y otros cinco soldados se acercaron para reanimarlo, pero tal y como era obvio, después de que Mikasa le había rajado el estómago, estaba sin vida.

—También mataron al capitán y otros están muy heridos —agregó uno de los presentes—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

—Hay que esperar a que alguien llegue —contestó uno de los chicos.

—¡Esperar! —Replicó uno de los que ayudaban a los heridos—. ¡Para cuando lo hagan ya estaremos muertos como el viejo! —Señaló el cadáver de su superior.

—_Hay que regresar_ _hacia los muros_ —comentó el tritón, tratando de que su voz no se escuchase tan autoritaria como era su costumbre—. Cuando esas cosas nos atacaron, escuche que vendrían por más y mejor armados —Mike, miró atento a sus expresiones y se dio cuenta que no importaba si eran humanos o tritones, cuando se es joven, las emociones suelen dominarte por completo.

—Darien tiene razón. Yo no voy a esperar a que me maten, antes yo me largo.

Mirando al resto y analizando la situación, los demás asintieron.

—Hay que llevarnos a los que aún estén con vida —agregó una chica revisando los cuerpos sobre el piso, logrando que de un escuadrón de treinta, sólo sobrevivieran quince.

Ayudando a cargar algunos de los cuerpos, para su sorpresa, Mike notó que aparte de las dos carretas que estaban cerca del mar, había otras dos, que sirvieron para poner recostar a los soldados caídos.

—¿Estás herido verdad? —Le preguntó una de las chicas al tritón, al notar su camisa llena de sangre que pertenecía al otro soldado—. Si quieres puedes ir dentro de la carreta, mientras nosotros los guiamos hacia la cueva.

Cuando la humana mencionó "la cueva", Mike no comprendió del todo a lo que se refería, pero de algún modo agradeció su ofrecimiento; ya que así podría pasar mejor desapercibido, antes de que empezaran a notar las evidentes diferencias entre Darien y él. Con cautela, se acomodó entre el resto de los heridos que sólo permanecían recostados sobre la carreta y se sentó.

Mientras fue avanzando la carreta, el sonido del mar se fue alejando y con ello, se encontraron con la parte exterior de la cueva de los cristales.

—No encuentro la entrada —reclamó una chica golpeando con sus nudillos la superficie rocosa, cuando en uno de sus tantos movimientos, un sonido hueco resonó—. ¡Oh, aquí está!

Los demás soldados, retiraron una serie de arbustos y dejaron al descubierto una especie de entrada, de la cual, los tritones jamás se habían percatado.

—Vayamos rápido, no quiero que se haga de día y los titanes nos maten —indicó uno de los humanos tomando las riendas de los caballos que guiaban las carretas.

Los ojos de Mike detrás de la capucha; observaron atónitos la cueva llena de antorchas que iluminaban el camino como una especie de conducto. Ese lugar llevaba mucho tiempo como para ser improvisado… _y para su asombro, eso no fue lo peor._

Sino, que, después de una hora de camino, llegaron a una parte del donde había tres túneles…

_Es decir, que había tres vertientes por las cuales los humanos, podían ir hacia el mar sin ser vistos._

* * *

Al llegar al final del camino, los heridos y Mike se vieron obligados a esperar dentro de las carretas mientras los que aún podían caminar, iban por ayuda para ellos. A parte de las dos carretas que había, dentro de la cueva había otras —sin caballo—, como si ya estuviesen listas para ser usadas en cualquier momento.

Una de las chicas que había estado hablando con Mike —y que al parecer era muy cercana a Darien— se asomó por la entrada de la cueva.

—Parece que tendremos que esperar aquí un rato. Son órdenes del "comandante". —Enfatizó evidente indignación, que fue compartida por el resto—. Mientras tanto pueden subir a descansar en lo que tienen listas las carretas para ir a la legión de reconocimiento.

—¿La legión de reconocimiento? —Lanzó con fastidio uno de los heridos, quien aún con la pierna dañada, lograba sentarse sobre la carreta—. ¡¿Qué _mierda_ tenemos que hacer en la legión de reconocimiento, si nosotros tenemos a todos sus médicos aquí?! —Golpeó parte de la orilla de le carreta.

—Ni yo misma lo sé. Ya saben cómo es de reservado el comandante con sus ideas y planes —contestó, dando por finalizada cualquier queja de parte de los demás—. Los que estén ilesos ayuden a los heridos a subir a las alcobas.

El tritón se bajó lentamente de la carreta junto al resto para intentar seguirlos, pero, antes de que esto pasara, la chica varios centímetros más baja que él, tomó su brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

—Estás herido, _tonto_. Deja que te ayude —dictó, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaban a la salida de la cueva.

**(1)** Por increíble que parezca, el exterior era casi similar al interior, exceptuando que había grandes cavidades con agua parecidas al conducto que conectaba la cueva de los cristales con el mar y algunas formaciones rocosas de un color blanco y cenizo como la arena.

Mike miró la poca luz blanca que amenazaba con dar pie a que saliera el sol del día siguiente. Sabía que si no se daba prisa, su cola aparecería y bajo la mirada hostil de esos soldados que resguardaban aquel sitio en cada esquina, lo capturarían.

—¿Podemos darnos prisa? —Murmuró algo suave para que su voz no se escuchase tan grave y diferente a la de aquel joven—. Es que me siento muy mal.

La humana detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente, para después, colocar una mano sobre su frente sobresaltando al tritón.

—Parece que no tienes fiebre pero… si quieres, en cuanto lleguemos puedo revisarte esa herida en tu abdomen-

—No. Sólo llévame a… —no sabía a donde precisamente iban.

—¿A tu alcoba? —Completó la chica, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de Mike—. De acuerdo, vamos a darnos prisa.

Siguiendo esto, ambos llegaron hacia un desnivel, que los guío hasta un lugar completamente distinto. Y aunque lo cierto era que el piso era de madera y liso, algo en ese lugar que mantenía todos sus salones cerrados, no le agradó en absoluto a Mike.

Subieron dos pisos más partiendo de donde se encontraban y el tritón, a través de las ventanas de ese lugar; se dio cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Darien? —Le llamó la chica, con extrañeza— ¿A dónde vas? Tu habitación no queda hacia allá —rectificó al verlo dirigirse a la izquierda.

Con algo de ansiedad, el tritón devolvió sus pasos.

—Lo siento… es que estoy algo cansado.

—No te preocupes, sólo nos faltan unos cuantos cuartos y llegaremos —le sonrió y justo después de decir esto, Mike sintió un calambre recorrer sus piernas que lo paralizó.

—_Mierda_… —siseó para sí mismo cuando al voltear su rostro, pudo ver el sol pegándole al rostro.

—Ya llegamos —señaló la chica girándose para ver a su compañero, quien se sostenía de las paredes para llegar hacía allá—. Darien… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Mike, con el sudor perlando su frente ante el esfuerzo que sus piernas hacían al estar casi entumidas, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo… —empujó la puerta, sin saber que debía primero bajar el botón del picaporte.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —abrió la puerta la humana y casi de inmediato, Mike se introdujo en la habitación y la cerró tras de sí—. Si necesitas ayuda puedes decirme —agregó preocupada.

—Sí… yo te aviso —respondió quitándose las botas y pantalones para no rasgarlos.

—…Descansa —musitó con tristeza, devolviendo sus pasos por el pasillo.

Quitándose el cubrebocas y la capucha, Mike respiró profundamente desde el suelo de la habitación, con su larga cola de escamas negras ya asomándose. Había estado a nada, _absolutamente nada_ de ser descubierto y sino fuera porque esa humana que para su pesar, era exageradamente amable, él no lo habría logrado.

Se limpió el sudor de su frente y observando a su alrededor, colocó una silla para que nadie entrase. Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se quedó acostado sobre el piso helado. Estaba tan cansado y tan preocupado de que lo que estuviese haciendo no sirviera de nada y simplemente terminara siendo asesinado…

Pero a este punto no tenía nada que perder ahora que estaba dentro de los muros.

Miró frente a él uno de los miles y extraños objetos que había en la habitación y arrastrándose se acercó a éste. Era mullido y suave, nada que ver con el duro piso que _nada_ se asemejaba a la arena. Así que, usando sólo sus brazos y su cola para recargarse, subió hasta lo que el desconocía, era _una cama._

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrársele ante el cansancio que lo sucumbía y más rápido que eso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Los constantes golpeteos sobre la puerta de su alcoba, despertaron a Mike de lo que era un profundo sueño.

—Darien, me mandaron a despertarte, ya nos vamos.

El tritón abrió los ojos bruscamente al escuchar esto y, viendo hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que su cola aún no desaparecía al no ocultarse del todo el sol.

—Voy… sólo voy a arreglarme —respondió, bajándose de la cama como pudo y recogiendo su ropa.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa. —Agregó el chico.

El tritón, se colocó la camisa que desgraciadamente debido a su agudo sentido del olfato, llegaban olores como sangre, suciedad y sudor. Posterior a esto, se colocó su capa con la esperanza que lo cubriese poco, en caso de que alguien apareciera.

_No había otra alternativa._ Debía esperar a que el sol se metiera casi por completo y así poder recuperar sus piernas.

Durante casi una hora, en la cual empezaba a sentir la sequedad de su boca y el ardor que le provocaba tener unas cuantas llagas a falta de agua, esperó a que esto pasase, cuando de repente, los golpeteos sobre la puerta; se escucharon más fuertes:

—Darien, dice el comandante que si no bajas en unos minutos te va a dejar aquí. —Dictaminó nuevamente el mismo chico, tras haber regresado por órdenes de su superior.

Mike no supo que más hacer al ver el sol apenas desvaneciéndose y su cola de pez volverse ligeramente diferente a lo normal.

—Sí, ya voy. Es sólo que… —pensó en lo que podía decir a continuación para salvarlo—… Necesito que venga mi compañera para que me ayude. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

Hubo un silencio después de eso.

—¿Cuál compañera? —Preguntó el soldado, dejando al tritón rubio, helado.

—Pues… cual otra —respondió, al no saber su nombre—. No juegues y llámala _ya._

Sorprendido de lo mandón que sonaba Darien, el muchacho hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ya vuelvo —contestó, devolviendo sus pasos por tercera vez en ese día.

Aquello le dio unos cuantos minutos de ventaja a Mike y un respiro.

Gracias a eso, el sol logró ocultarse lo suficiente para que las piernas del tritón volvieran y él se colocara algo desalineado el uniforme, junto a la capa y el cubrebocas.

—¡Darien! —Exclamó sorprendida aquella chica que lo había estado ayudando, de verlo afuera de su habitación— ¡Vámonos rápido antes de que nos dejen! —Pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro (aunque en realidad Mike, ni se recargaba en ella) dando una buena actuación de lo mal que estaba.

Cuando bajaron, lo primero que el tritón notó fue a un hombre de cabello y barba negra, que lo miraba firmemente sobre su caballo.

—Lo estamos esperando, soldado Collins —** (2)** se dirigió aquel hombre hacia su persona, sin que Mike pudiese entender por qué hace unos minutos se referían a él como "Darien" y después como "Collins".

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir el tritón, tras subir a la carreta.

—Ya perdimos suficiente, tiempo. Vámonos ya. —Dictaminó con molestia, halando las riendas de su animal y dirigiendo al resto de las carretas.

Mike entendió que entre todos, él parecía ser el líder y aún sin saber hacia dónde iban, él comenzó a observar a su alrededor y _oler_ _todo_. Si él lograba esto, fácilmente recordaría como regresar a ese lugar y a los túneles si es que las cosas se ponían mal.

Otra ventaja evidente para él, era que no todo estaba _completamente_ a oscuras y el tritón podía ver lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, su olfato sobre sus otros sentidos, era en el que más confianza tenía; así que simplemente siguió memorizando aromas tan extraños y nuevos que difícilmente borraría de su mente.

Al detenerse la carreta, las puertas de la legión a la que se dirigían, se abrieron y dieron paso a los soldados heridos que estaban sobre las carretas.

—¡Ingresen a los heridos hacia la zona este! —Mike escuchó gritar a uno de los soldados—. ¡Los que aún pueden caminar, no se detengan y sigan al resto!

Todo parecía estar yendo relativamente bien, cuando los ojos dorados del tritón se toparon con alguien:

—¡Erwin! —Aludió el humano de cabello negro con gusto, tratando de estrechar la mano del rubio, quien de manera estoica, se dio la media vuelta.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Nile. No hay tiempo para saludos.

…Mike, sintió todo congelarse frente a sus ojos en este momento…

Ni la terrible sed, ni el cansancio, ni el ardor sobre su piel, se comparaban con la rabia y el odio que recorría sus venas de ver Erwin con esa pose _tan tranquila y aristocrática_, como si fuese ajeno a toda la mierda que tanto él como sus amigos habían tenido que pasar.

_Y tal vez, lo peor es que era verdad_.

Erwin Smith, _en realidad_, no tenía la más mínima idea de todo lo que había ocasionado.

—_Ah_… disculpa —le llamó por tercera vez uno de los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento a Mike—. ¿Si puedes caminar o necesitas ayuda?

Sin despegar su mirada dorada de Erwin, el tritón contestó:

—Llévame a donde necesites.

Extrañado por el comentario del soldado con un cubrebocas sucio y una herida que al parecer había empapado su camisa con sangre, el chico asintió.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia el salón B (donde se encontraban los soldados heridos de gravedad), el joven no paró de observar al misterioso y alto hombre. Algo, en su sola presencia le descolocaba.

—Pasa por aquí —le indicó abriendo la puerta del salón, siendo obedecido por el más alto. Lo ayudó a recostarse sobre uno de los catres que había y jaló las cortinas, para tener más privacidad—. Necesito que te quites el cubrebocas y la capa —señaló los objetos.

Al ver que las cortinas impedían que todo se viese por fuera, Mike obedeció y se quitó lo que el otro le había indicado.

—…¿Tienes un poco de agua? —Preguntó Mike con los labios secos y sedientos de cualquier líquido llegase a su cuerpo.

—Enseguida te la traigo —contestó, haciendo a un lado una de las cortinas y saliendo de ahí.

Aprovechando el momento, el tritón metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó la daga de Annie.

Debía darse prisa a encontrar a sus amigos, antes de que lo descubrieran.

—Toma —recorrió súbitamente el joven la cortina, sin darle oportunidad al rubio de esconder el cuchillo—, te traje un vaso y una jarra por si tienes… —los ojos del chico se ampliaron con sorpresa al ver la daga blanca entre las manos del soldado, la cual; era casi idéntica a la que August y Deen habían traído al cuartel.

Sin saber el motivo de la reacción del chico, Mike al instante guardó el cuchillo en su bolsillo y le contestó:

—Gracias. De verdad me hacía falta.

El joven le pasó el vaso con el líquido por inercia, hasta que el tritón se terminó la jarra entera.

—V-voy a tenerte que hacer otra revisión —agregó el soldado, dejando el vaso y la jarra sobre uno de los muebles—. ¿Puedes descubrirte las piernas?

Al estar de espaldas, Mike no pudo ver la expresión sobre el rostro del humano, más supo que algo no estaba bien.

—No hace falta que revises. No tengo ninguna herida ahí —contradijo, atentó a los movimientos del chico.

—Ya veo…

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido, que el tritón a penas y pudo sostener las manos del soldado que sostenían un bisturí, dispuesto a clavárselo.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Siseó Mike, forcejeando con el humano.

—Tú eres uno de esos monstruos que vienen del mar, ¿no es verdad? —Le enfrentó, sin desistir de su acción de apuñalarlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Respondió tajante, empujándolo de tal modo que el pobre sujeto se estampó contra una de las camas cercanas.

—¡Claro que sí lo eres! —Gruñó el joven, llamando la atención de los soldados que estaban cerca— ¡Vi tu arma y al subir tu camisa, noté que unas escamas se asomaban sobre tu piel!

Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar tal declaración y Mike, al no ver más remedio, salió entre las cortinas y le arrebató el bisturí de las manos para arrojarlo al piso.

—_Debiste cerrar tu sucia boca_ —acercó su cuchillo blanco al cuello del humano, cuando un aroma de alguien acercándose, vino a él.

Los presentes completamente estupefactos, miraron al sujeto debatiéndose entre apuñalar a su compañero o no; mas al escuchar unos pasos demasiado cerca de ahí, Mike tomó de los cabellos al soldado y hundió el filo de su cuchillo como amenaza.

—Actúen normal y pobre del estúpido que se haga el valiente porque le rajo todo el _puto_ cuello a su amigo ¿entendido? —Preguntó al resto, quien le observó con miedo— ¡¿Entendido?! —Alzó la voz de repente, sobresaltándolos.

—_Sí _—respondieron en automático los jóvenes, mirando al tritón esconderse bajo una de las camas con su compañero.

Al ingresar al salón B, el señor Moblit se encontró con un extraño ambiente entre los soldados, quienes sin interrumpir sus labores, se mostraban perturbados. Sin detener sus intenciones iniciales, el mayor revisó cada una de las camas para hacer el conteo de los pacientes y al llegar a la última, donde se suponía estaba un tal "Darien", la encontró vacía.

—No sé exactamente dónde está el paciente, señor Moblit —respondió una chica—. Pero nuestro compañero… —bajó la mirada de manera discreta hasta donde se encontraba Mike, quien le cubría la boca a su compañero y sostenía un cuchillo cerca de su cuello—… C-creo que dijo que se le había terminado el alcohol para esterilizar y fue a buscar más a la bodega.

No muy convencido de aquella excusa, Moblit miró detenidamente a la chica para después darse la media vuelta.

—Iré a buscarlo —anunció el mayor—. Mientras no detengan sus labores, hay mucho por hacer —dictaminó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolos con el temible sujeto, que salía de la cama con su víctima.

—Lo hicieron bien —comentó el tritón, mirándolos fijamente—. Ahora, necesito que me digan dónde está ese sujeto llamado _Erwin_ —los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, al escucharlo nombrar a comandante—. Y más vale que me digan la verdad, porque hasta que llegue con él, _su amigo _me va a tener que "acompañar".

* * *

Lo siguiente que Mike hizo, fue atar al soldado usando su propia capa y lo condujo hasta una puerta que permanecía cerrada.

—Esta es la habitación del comandante —escuchó decir al joven.

El tritón, recordó como aquella chica de la policía militar había abierto la puerta e hizo lo mismo para meterse un poco en el cuarto y olfatearlo. De inmediato, una extraña mezcla de olores vino a él, pero dentro de estos, pudo perfectamente reconocer el Erwin.

Salió del cuarto un momento y miró al muchacho, quien con clemencia, le miraba desde el piso.

—Eres algo parecido a mis amigos —bufó Mike, con algo parecido a la melancolía en su voz—. Sólo por eso no te mataré… pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que digas algo.

Sin comprender ninguna de sus palabras el joven quiso responderle, más antes de que lo hiciese, Mike le soltó un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago, que lo dejó inconsciente. Cargó al chico entre sus brazos y recordando las puertas que había visto al pasar, el tritón se dispuso a abrirlas encontrándolas en su mayoría, bajo llave.

Fue después de unos minutos y cuando la noche llegó en su totalidad, que abrió una de estás que sin saberlo; era el cuarto de artillería. Reforzó los amarres que chico tenía sobre sus manos y piernas y lo recostó sobre el piso polvoso.

_Había llegado el momento de cumplir su promesa._

Así que recordando por medio de su nariz el camino de vuelta a la alcoba de Erwin, se escondió bajo su cama y espero a que llegase. Sin perder el control, sin perder la calma; como quien espera a una presa valiosa.

La puerta se abrió después de unas horas y al hacerlo, Mike divisó a Erwin a través del espejo en su tocador. Observó atento sus movimientos, en especial, cuando empezó a desvestirse con tanta distinción y finura, como si incluso en su privacidad tuviese que fingir _ser perfecto._ Escuchó el rechinido de la cama cuando este se sentó y después lo vio recoger sus pies.

La respiración del tritón se hizo más lenta y profunda, esperando unos momentos para salir debajo de la cama con su cuchillo en mano. Contempló fijamente el cuerpo de Erwin reposar tan tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que el collar azul que sobresalía sobre su camisa, subía y bajaba acompasado de su respiración.

Mike, se acercó hacia la cama y con toda la serenidad del mundo se colocó a horcadas sobre él. Sus afilados ojos, recorrieron su cuerpo, se impregnaron de su respiración y los ojos azules del comandante se abrieron pasmados sin oportunidad de asimilar a quien veía frente a él: _agotado, con la respiración errática bajo los afilados ojos que se clavaban contra él mientras sostenía un cuchillo. _

No pudo evitar preguntar cómo era que había llegado ahí y el tritón de algún modo "feliz" de que lo hiciera, respondió:

—¿Eso importa acaso? —Contestó, con cuanta ironía podía tener después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar—. Yo volví para salvar a mis amigos, pero antes de _eso_… —se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle—…Estamos tú yo,_ Erwin._

El comandante apenas vio que se alzó el cuchillo contra su persona, detuvo las muñecas de Mike, logrando que dicha puñalada se clavase contra su almohada y rajándola al instante. Aprovechando esto, Erwin pateó tan fuerte al tritón, que éste se estrelló contra uno de los burós que había en la recámara.

Velozmente, el comandante buscó entre sus cajones algo que le pudiese servir y para su suerte, encontró la daga que August y Deen le habían entregado.

Notando el arma que tenía Erwin entre sus manos, Mike sintió el estómago retorcérsele de rabia:

—¿Cuan mierda puedes ser para atacarme con las _putas_ armas que nosotros mismos hacemos? —Siseó el tritón, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Erwin—. ¡Responde antes de que te mate!

Sin perder de todo la compostura, el rubio le contestó:

—Hazlo si eso quieres. Sólo te hago saber que tus amigos y nosotros hicimos un trato y hasta que no obtenga la información que necesitamos; _no los dejaré ir._

Como si el comandante hubiese hablado algo sin sentido, Mike le miró pasmado:

—Debes estarme _jodiendo_ si crees que voy caer en eso, Erwin —rodeó la cama lentamente para acercarse hacia el humano—._ ¡Déjate ya de tus estúpidas manipulaciones y dime donde están mis amigos-!_

—_No lo haré._ —Pronunció tajante, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

Mike se quedó parado frente a Erwin, incapaz de decir nada y visualizando el enorme ventanal que estaba de espaldas al rubio. Una risa corta y seca, salió de sus labios.

—Si así lo quieres… —llevó su mano hasta el collar que le había dado Mikasa y lo apretó con fuerza—. Entonces, tú te vas conmigo.

Confundido ante sus palabras, el comandante observó a Mike correr hacia él y usando la velocidad con la que se dirigía en su contra, alcanzó a cortarle el abdomen con el cuchillo de un solo movimiento. La sangre empezó a resbalar desde la herida del tritón hasta la duela, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Con una herida de esa magnitud le sería imposible al otro moverse… pero dicha percepción se volcó totalmente, cuando Mike (aun con la herida); lo apresó entre sus brazos imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento y lo empujó contra la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos y cayendo ambos, sobre el tejado.

* * *

El fuerte ruido no tardó en alertar a los soldados que hacían labor de médicos en la parte de abajo, principalmente a Moblit quien, aun buscando al soldado dentro de la bodega, salió disparado para ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Exclamó el soldado al visualizar a la líder— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

La mujer quien acomodaba sus lentes, miró hacia el techo de dónde provenía aquel ruido y al hacerlo, notó algo en particular: _una ventana rota en la alcoba de Erwin._

—…No estoy segura, pero sígueme —le ordenó a Moblit, metiéndose nuevamente al castillo para ir a la habitación del comandante.

Al llegar al lugar, Hanji tomó el picaporte de la puerta y esperó a escuchar cualquier ruido extraño del interior. Miró a su compañero y hasta que se sintió segura de hacerlo, abrió la puerta e ingresaron.

—¿Q-qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó el soldado con asombro de ver la cama de Erwin desarreglada, su almohada hecha trizas y los muebles regados.

Hanji seguidamente, corrió asustada hacia la ventana que estaba rota y al asomarse hacia abajo, visualizó a Erwin y a otro sujeto, tirados sobre un balcón. Temiéndose lo peor, la líder, regresó sus pasos de manera fulminante hacia la puerta junto a Moblit y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de artillería por un arma.

Y cual fue sorpresa, que al abrirla, se encontraron con el cuerpo de un cadete amarrado y semiconsciente sobre el piso.

—Moblit, ayúdame a desatarlo —le pidió mientras ella sacando una pequeña navaja y cortaba las amarras de sus muñecas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el joven comenzó a volver en sí, levantándose lentamente para sentarse.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —Pronunció el joven, mirando con cierto desconcierto a su alrededor—. ¿Y cómo fue que llegue aquí?

—Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros —respondió Hanji—. ¿Cómo es que terminaste atado dentro del cuarto de artillería?

—_Ah_… no lo sé, yo estaba cuidando a uno de los soldados y… —como si lo hubiesen despertado de golpe, el soldado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a los mayores— Uno de los soldados… —pronunció con terror— Uno de los soldados era un tritón y me amenazó para que lo llevase hasta la habitación del comandante Erwin.

Tanto Hanji como Moblit, se miraron entre sí, sin caber en su asombro.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que uno de los soldados heridos… _es un tritón_? —Inquirió el mayor, sin poderlo creer—. Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?

El joven se sujetó el abdomen con dolor ante el previo golpe de Mike y confundido, respondió:

—No lo sé, señor Moblit. _No lo sé_ —negó con la cabeza—. Pero les juro que digo la verdad. Ese sujeto es peligroso y le quiere hacer daño al comandante.

Aunque a lo lejos, Hanji había podido reconocer perfectamente a un soldado (por el uniforme que Mike portaba) junto a Erwin, hubo algo extraño en su apariencia. Y dicha duda, terminó por ser confirmada por el joven cadete.

—Moblit —mencionó Hanji, tomando una de las escopetas que había en el cuarto, sobresaltando a ambos soldados—. Encárgate de este chico y ve a que lo atiendan. —Y sin esperar otra palabra de su compañero, ésta se puso en marcha.

—¡Espere!… ¡Líder de escuadrón! —Le gritó confundido— ¡¿A dónde va?!

Deteniendo levemente su paso, la mujer se giró rápidamente, para responderle:

—Voy por ayuda a los salones experimentales —cargó su arma—. Y más vale que así sea o me veré en la necesidad de tomar _otras_ medidas.

* * *

Los fuertes y firmes golpes sobre la puerta de metal del salón experimental, despertaron a Levi, quien entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con algo o "alguien" que no esperaba. Frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro; estaba Eren profundamente dormido, dejando escapar cierta calidez de sus labios al respirar.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que el mocoso dormía a su lado y la peor parte era que tal vez _muy a su pesar_, le estaba gustando aquel contacto más de lo que era capaz de admitir. El capitán quiso levantarse para callar el molesto ruido y al hacerlo, reparó que sus brazos estaban enredados sobre el cuerpo tritón. Casi como si fuese él quien lo necesitase tanto como para no dejarlo ir.

Súbitamente, el retumbo sobre la puerta cesó y a cambio, el sonido de una llave insertándose y la puerta se abriéndose, alertó a Levi:

—Lo siento. Intenté despertarte, pero no me escuchaste —advirtió Hanji, acercándose al capitán con la escopeta entre sus manos.

Eren entreabrió los ojos a causa del ruido y al hacerlo, visualizó a Hanji armada frente a él. Todo rastro de sueño se esfumó de su sistema y su cara se puso tan pálida que sintió que iba a vomitar.

—_¡Mierda, no me mates, por favor!_ —Le pidió el tritón, juntando sus manos a modo de clemencia. —Mejor mátalo a él —señaló al capitán—. A mí me quedan como trescientos años más por vivir, mucha fruta por comer y-

—¡Eren! —Le interrumpió la mujer, con angustia reflejada sobre su rostro—. ¡No voy a usar esta arma contra ti! ¡Pero si no vienes conmigo pronto, _puede_ que lo use en contra de uno de tus amigos!

Tanto Levi como Eren se quedaron helados ante lo que acaba de salir de la boca de la líder.

—¿C-cómo? Pero… ¿por _qué-_?

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora! _¡Sólo sígueme, carajo!_ —Lo apresó de la muñeca, obligándolo a pararse al mismo tiempo que Levi los imitaba.

Extrañado de la brusquedad con la que Hanji se había dirigido por primera vez hacia él, Eren casi a tropezones corrió junto a ella y Levi, hasta llegar a uno de las edificaciones de la legión. Allí, notó que tanto Marco y Bertholdt esperaban igual de confundidos, junto a los dos humanos que los cuidaban.

El tritón verde, giró su rostro con cierto temor para dirigirse a Levi, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió a Hanji jalarlo para ponerlo junto a sus amigos, a una altura donde el edificio era visible en su totalidad.

—Los tres, escúchenme bien —comenzó a decir la mujer—. Yo no sé qué clase de plan o artimaña es esta, pero sino quieren que le volemos la cabeza a su amigo que está allá arriba —señaló con el dedo—, más les vale que le pidan que se detenga.

Siendo el único balcón que había, los tritones, miraron a dos sujetos peleando sobre éste: uno, de espaldas sobre el borde, mientras que el otro mucho más corpulento, amenazaba con apuñalarlo en el cuello.

—S-Suélta-me —siseó Erwin con el rostro cubierto de pequeñas cortadas, sintiendo la punta del cuchillo rozándole el cuello. Si se daba el lujo de disminuir su fuerza, por muy poco que fuese; terminaría por clavárselo.

—No… —respondió Mike, sin dejar de empuñar el cuchillo aun cuando tenía una herida tan profunda sobre su abdomen— _Porqué tú_…_ ¡Tú sobre todos los humanos has causado un daño irreparable! ¡No tienes idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar todo este tiempo! _—Gritó lleno de rabia, cuando Erwin, al alzar su vista sobre su hombro; se percató que la puerta del balcón estaba entreabierta, dejando asomar el cañón de una escopeta.

El comandante como muchas otras veces, analizó de manera rápida las posibles consecuencias que habría si el líder de los tritones, muriese. No sólo perderían información valiosa, sino que, de llegarse a enterar los otros tritones, ya no cooperarían con ellos.

Así que, en un último esfuerzo que le lastimó parte de su brazo (ya herido debido a la caída), el comandante empujó a Mike y lo giró de tal forma que quedase bocabajo hacia el barandal del balcón. Apresándole las manos contra su espalda, Erwin le arrebató el cuchillo y percatándose de quienes lo observaban en la parte de abajo; lo arrojó hacia ellos.

Bertholdt, quien (al parecer) fue el único en poder reaccionar, recogió el cuchillo del suelo y al observarlo detenidamente, concluyó que ésta sólo podía pertenecer a un tritón o una sirena. Alzó su rostro nuevamente hacia el soldado de cabello rubio y corto, que con el rostro igual de sorprendido que ellos, los miraba fijamente.

—M-Mike… —apenas y pudo pronunciar Eren, con los ojos abiertos y clavados sobre su líder— _¡Mike!_ —Le llamó desesperado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele.

—…Chicos —sonrió con alivio, atinando sólo a bajar el rostro.

De manera impulsiva, Eren se giró hacia Levi y entre un desastre de felicidad y nervios, le pidió:

—¿Puedes llevarnos hasta allá?… ¡Es que Mike está ahí y nosotros aquí, cuando debemos estar allá!

Entre el enredo de palabras, Levi entendió a lo que se refería y le colocó su capa para cubrirlo.

—Sígueme.

Y aunque la indicación, había sido _sólo para los tritones_, tanto Hanji como los otros dos cadetes, lo siguieron hasta llegar a la oficina de Erwin, donde estaba el balcón.

Moblit (quien había estado escondido todo este tiempo con la escopeta en manos), se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los soldados, los cuales fueron hechos a un lado sin piedad por los tritones.

—¿…Mike? —Le llamó nuevamente el tritón verde, haciendo que Erwin, sosteniendo aún al tritón, voltease.

Observando a su alrededor y al estar el tritón desarmado, el comandante soltó su agarre y se alejó lentamente. Recuperando la movilidad de sus brazos, Mike se apoyó contra el barandal y se giró para ver lo que tanto había estado esperando…

Una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que caía sentado con la espalda apoyada en el barandal.

—Los encontré… —afirmó, exhausto—. Después de tanto tiempo, pude encontrarlos… —sintiendo su mirada hacerse borrosa y el dolor de su herida por fin sofocándolo, Mike recargó su hacia atrás y cayó inconsciente.

Los tritones inmediatamente, corrieron disparados a su lado y lo cargaron con todo el cuidado que pudieron para recostarlo sobre el piso.

Marco, expectante, acercó su oído hacia su boca para escuchar su respiración:

—Está bien… —expresó el curativo, quebrándose entre una mezcla de alivio y perlas que caían traicioneramente de sus ojos—. Un poco herido, pero se pondrá bien… —retiró las perlas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—La-lamento todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar… —musitó Eren hecho un jodido desastre de sollozos y lágrimas, sosteniendo la mano de Mike con fuerza—. Gracias por venir por nosotros… gracias por ser tan valiente… —bajó el rostro completamente quebrado, hasta que, sin poder contenerse más; escondió la cabeza sobre el pecho del tritón mayor y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Bertholdt se acercó hacia Eren y acarició su espalda para reconfortarlo. Había sido algo muy duro para él ver a Mike de ese modo. _No sólo para él, sino para los tres_ que habían estallado en un mar de emociones, importando poco que fuesen curativos o guerreros.

Hasta el más viejo de los orgullos, se quiebra cuando algo te duele de verdad…

_Y Eren, era la prueba firme de eso._

Observando la escena al igual, Levi quiso acercarse a Eren para consolarlo… o al menos intentarlo. Pero, dentro de esa escena, le recordó cuán diferentes eran sus mundos y ellos mismos por igual.

Un claro ejemplo era: _Erwin y Mike_. Ambos líderes respetados y admirados, pero a diferencia de los tritones; dudaba mucho que hubiese alguien llorara arrodillado sobre el pecho de Erwin al verlo inconsciente.

Había una brecha invisible entre los tritones y los humanos, que: sin importar las canciones antes de dormir, las promesas de confianza… o cuan cerca durmieran el uno del otro; no podrían llenar.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**(1) **En esta escena quise poner el exterior como las **cuevas kársticas** se forman en macizos calcáreos por disolución de la roca encajante. Este proceso también crea formaciones rocosas como estalactitas y estalagmitas.

**(2) **Pequeño dato histórico sobre los apellidos: En la antigüedad, las personas estaban organizadas en pequeñas aldeas, por lo que se conocían unos con otros y no era necesario ofrecer más que un nombre para referirse a alguien. En la Edad Media comenzaron a formarse ciudades más grandes y feudos con bastante población, por lo que se hizo importante diferenciar mejor a las personas, momento en el que nacen los apellidos.

Es por esto que en el fanfic Mike no entiende porque el soldado es "Darien Collins", ya que ellos al no ser una comunidad muy grande no saben para que los humanos usan los apellidos.


	18. Consideración

**Beta reader: **Izuspp.

* * *

**Notas: **Para que puedan entender el orden de los acontecimientos, el capítulo 15 es el antecedente de este capítulo, el 16 es como un flashback —por así decirlo— sobre la matanza del escuadrón treinta y tres y el 17 la descripción de cómo Mike llega a la Legión y lo que ocurre el durante la noche del capítulo 15 y parte de éste.

Espero no esté muy enredada mi explicación, lo hago para los que tienen dudas sobre el orden que se le dio. Nunca hago capítulos "de relleno" por así llamarles, todos tienen su función especial y van dándole sentido a la trama.

Y respecto a la nota anterior: saben que tienen la libertad de no estar de acuerdo con ello y no tengo problema alguno. Di mi opinión porque es lo que pienso y considero que fue el espacio correcto. Gracias a quien me compartió su opinión por facebook y PM.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"Hiraeth" por Notthatbou. Ustedes saben que casi no hay fics Reiner x Bertholdt, pero éste, además de estar excelentemente narrado y escrito, es un buen lemon para leer. ¡Apoyemos el trabajo de una excelente escritora!

**Dedicatoria para:** Nicot (que es mi mapache. _Shh!_ No se toca), Acosadora Kawaii y la Genevieve : )

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho **

_"Consideración"_

* * *

Esa noche, Marco se ofreció voluntariamente a curar todas las heridas que su líder le había ocasionado a Erwin. Desde las cortadas que tenía en el rostro a causa de los vidrios rotos, hasta el esguince que tenía en su brazo derecho.

Una vez que terminó la curación, Hanji les avisó que el salón de experimental, que ahora sería de Mike, estaba listo y lo podían llevar hacia allá. Cabe recalcar que aparte de los tres tritones, tuvieron que pedir la ayuda de los humanos al ser el líder tritón tan pesado y grande, procurando en lo posible, que las mantas que le habían colocado para cubrirlo, no se cayeran.

Sobre unas cobijas previamente puestas, recostaron al tritón de escamas negras. Marco se hincó a su lado junto a sus amigos; mas antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el sonido de algo metálico frente a él lo paró.

—Necesito que le coloques esto. —Indicó Hanji, pasándole unos grilletes con unas largas cadenas.

Los tritones miraron sorprendidos aquel objeto.

—¡_Espera_! ¡Mike no es ningún animal para que lo encadenen así! —Protestó Eren—. ¡Está inconsciente y herido, _joder_! ¿Qué daño puede hacer en ese estado?

Cansada de todo el ajetreo que no sólo había tenido que pasar cuidando a los heridos de la policía militar, sino también salvando a su superior; Hanji miró de manera reprobatoria al tritón verde:

—No lo sé, Eren. ¿Por qué no le preguntas al soldado que intentó asesinar y amordazó en uno de nuestros cuartos? —Ironizó—. O tal vez, debamos subir a ver la ventana rota desde la cual, _tu amigo_ lanzó a Erwin para asesinarlo.

Eren frunció el ceño y se quedó en completo silencio. Esta vez, Mike de verdad que la había _cagado_.

—Podemos mantenerlo vigilado durante la noche —mencionó Bertholdt, mirando a los soldados, no muy convencidos por sus palabras.

—Considero que es lo mejor. Así no tendremos que ponerle _eso_ —señaló Marco, contemplando fijamente a su líder con un semblante de tristeza— Aunque… no pensaba dejarlo solo esta noche de todos modos —acarició los ahora cortos, cabellos del rubio.

—Yo tampoco voy a dejarlo aquí —concordó, el tritón verde—. Es nuestro líder y por lo tanto, vamos a cuidar de él.

Al ver la mirada tan decidida y firme sobre el rostro de Eren, Levi supo que no había nada que hacer. Si el tritón quería, podía extender esta discusión hasta el siguiente día y aun así, seguiría empecinado en _no dejar_ a ese tritón de dos metros de altura.

Y aun cuando le costara admitirlo, verlo tomar una actitud _demasiado _devota hacia alguien, lo dejó lleno curiosidad y de una mezcla de sentimientos que no logró descifrar.

—…De acuerdo. Pero si su amigo se sale de control, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ustedes —miró seriamente a los tritones. —Y ustedes —se dirigió a Reiner y Jean—, pueden ir a descasar a su alcoba. No tiene sentido que estemos todos aquí. —Dictó, para darse la media vuelta y salir junto a Hanji por la puerta.

Mientras los soldados se debatían entre si irse o quedarse; Eren se levantó extrañamente del lado de Mike y salió del salón.

Percatándose de que nadie se decidía en hacer algo y que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en cosas sin sentido, Marco se dedicó a observar las heridas que Mike tenía y le abrió su camisa. No sólo tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen, sino que las llagas que tenía tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo; le daban a entender al curativo lo mucho que había estado fuera del agua.

—Voy a empezar la curación —anunció el tritón dorado, colocando sus manos sobre la herida y dando inicio a ésta.

Bertholdt contempló unos segundos la curación cuando, un collar colgando del cuello del tritón rubio, llamó su atención: era el collar que Annie, le había dado a Mikasa_._ Aquello no le dio un buen presentimiento, además de que aún no se explicaba _como rayos_ era que Mike había podido llegar desde el mar hasta acá, sin ser capturado.

—Berth… —la mano de Reiner sobre el hombro del tritón, lo sobresaltó, haciendo que voltease— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El tritón asintió y levantándose de su sitio, fue hasta un pequeño rincón alejado, cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Bertholdt, con intriga.

El soldado acomodó las ideas dentro de su mente y observó de reojo el cuerpo del tritón rubio, para después, expresar:

—No sé si sea pertinente preguntarlo en esta situación, pero… —hizo una pausa, mirando directo hacia los ojos azules del tritón que estaba frente a él— ¿Tú también vas a quedarte aquí, cierto? —Más que una pregunta, aquello sonaba como una afirmación. Una _muy incómoda,_ por cierto.

—Yo… —hizo una pausa, para girar su rostro en dirección a Mike— necesito hacerlo. No me sentiría tranquilo si me voy contigo y lo dejo en ese estado.

Reiner lo observó unos instantes y asimiló lo que acababa de decir.

—No hay problema —agregó el soldado—. Aunque, en realidad… yo me refería a si querías que me quedara a hacerte compañía —ofreció amablemente, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

El tritón se giró nuevamente hacia Reiner y al hacerlo, notó un tenue sonrojo sobre su rostro, a causa de la vergüenza de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Bertholdt sonrió de manera sutil e internamente, agradeció el tan tierno gesto.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario que te quedes. Yo puedo manejarlo —respondió el tritón de la manera más natural, dejando helado a Reiner.

Como normalmente Bertholdt se asustaba en demasía en con este tipo de situaciones, pensó en esta ocasión, ofrecerle su ayuda. Aunque a decir verdad y _ahora_ que lo veía más de cerca, el tritón parecía haber madurado mucho, a comparación del sujeto tímido y frágil que se derrumbaba ante la primera dificultad que se le presentaba.

De manera egocéntrica, se preguntó si él acaso había tenido que ver con ese cambio y se sintió feliz de verlo un poco más seguro y sonriente. Sin embargo…

—Si así lo quieres, está bien —le sonrió con resignación, recibiendo un cálido y fuerte abrazo por parte del tritón azul.

—Muchas gracias —susurró suavemente, Bertholdt—. Ahora, trata de descansar. Tuviste una noche muy difícil —agregó, refiriéndose a lo que Reiner le había contado horas atrás y que le había sido sumamente doloroso recordar.

—Sí… lo haré —sin poderlo evitar, el rubio se perdió entre largos y los delgados brazos del tritón azul y correspondió el contacto; situando sus manos cerca de su largo cabello negro, con un aroma dulce como el de una manzana, que lo inundó durante breves instantes.

El contacto se vio interrumpido suavemente por Reiner y al separarse percibió como una vez más, el tritón tenía una de _esas_ _sonrisas_ que hacía especialmente para él_._ Conmovido, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con una media sonrisa y se despidió para después, salir del lugar.

Estaba feliz por tal cambio en Bertholdt, pero había algo que lo asustaba y eso era el apego junto con el cambio que empezaba a haber dentro de él. Un apego que, a diferencia de otros que había tenido: era suave, progresivo y últimamente_ dulce…_

Podía huir como lo había hecho con otras personas, cuando las cosas empezaban a volverse demasiado "serias"… _pero no pudo._ Aunque tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle, sentía que algo en la cercanía de Bertholdt lograba sanarlo y _deseaba tenerlo cerca de él_; a veces sólo un poco y otras tantas —como hoy—, lo más cerca que un tritón y un humano tienen permitido estar.

* * *

Dentro del salón experimental, Marco terminó de cerrarle la herida a Mike y después procedió a curarle las llagas partiendo desde el abdomen, hasta su rostro; donde reposaban ahora sus manos. Estaba haciendo la curación demasiado rápido. Tanto, que cerrar una herida de ese tipo, le había tomado menos de la mitad del tiempo habitual.

—Oye, Marco —le llamó Jean a sus espaldas—, sé que estás muy preocupado por querer salvar a tu amigo, pero tómatelo con calma —ordenó con cierta molestia. —No quiero que te desmayes y tengas que estar durante horas bajo el sol.

El tritón ni siquiera volteó a ver al soldado y continuó con su ardua labor, cuando de golpe; se sintió mareado y tuvo que interrumpir la curación.

—¿Marco? —Aludió Bertholdt con preocupación, colocándose a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

El curativo asintió con una mano sobre su frente, para amortiguar la sensación. Intentó retomar su acción, pero al hacerlo, fue detenido de la muñeca por Jean.

—_No._ —Atajó el soldado. —Te dije que tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma o te vas a poner mal —indicó con evidente molestia, comenzando a forcejar con el tritón dorado.

—¿Cómo quieres que me "tome todo con calma" si uno de mis amigos está en este estado? —Rezongó.

—Ya curaste la herida más profunda, ¿no? —Señaló con obviedad—. No creo que las otras que son más pequeñas, le vayan a causar la muerte.

Percatándose de la mirada asesina que Marco le lanzó al soldado, Bertholdt se alejó casi al instante del par.

—Jean, _suéltame_ _ya_. —Ordenó, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a emitir un suave resplandor de su mano, como una advertencia de que estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Inténtalo. No me importa que me quemes el brazo —le retó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Tú haces todo este _estúpido _espectáculo, porque no eres quien tiene que estarte viendo con toda la cara pálida y deplorable, esperando a que despiertes. Ya deja de hacerte "el héroe" y toma responsabilidad de ti_._

La forma tan arrogante en la que Jean dijo esto, terminó por cabrear a Marco:

—¿Tanto te molesta haber cuidado de mí? —Ironizó—. _Vaya_… no sabía que había un precio a pagar por cada favor que haces. —Estaba tan estresado y frustrado de que Jean, ni siquiera viendo la situación que ocurría frente a él, lo apoyase, que por primera vez, quiso mandar todo al demonio. —Si tanto conflicto te causa estarme cuidando: _no lo hagas._ Yo jamás pedí tu ayuda, que en estos momentos más que "ayudarme", sólo estás quitándome el tiempo.

El soldado abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y se quedó observando a Marco.

Se preguntó si sus palabras habían sonado así de crueles, porque para él; las palabras del tritón lo habían golpeado con _tanta decepción,_ que no supo que rostro poner.

—Tienes razón… —concordó Jean, con un nudo formándose en su garganta—. No sirve de nada que preste mi ayuda _inútil,_ a quienes no lo necesitan —decretó con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, aflojando el agarre del tritón.

Al percibir la expresión en su rostro, Marco cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca y quiso remediarlo:

—N-no quise decir eso. —Replicó, al ver al soldado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la espalda rígida; probablemente conteniéndose—. Jean, discúlpame. Mi intención no fue _esa-_

—Ve a disculparte con alguien a quien le importes —le interrumpió, dejando helado al tritón—. Porque fue así como lo dijiste ¿no? Dijiste que a mí no me importabas y que lo único que hacía era fastidiarte. Pues bien: _haz lo que quieras._ —Respondió con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. —Si crees que está bien estarte desmayando, _hazlo_. Que un humano de mierda como yo, no detenga tu "gran poder e inteligencia" —satirizó.

—Estás malinterpretando todo, yo jamás dije que fueses-

—Nunca dijiste que fuese ¿qué? ¿_Un inútil_? ¿_Un estúpido_? —Se giró para ver a Marco—. ¿Sabes?, hay cosas que no se tienen que decir para saber que están presentes.

Un breve silencio se formó entre los dos, mismo; que fue roto de manera vacilante por Marco:

—…Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca que yo jamás te he dicho.

Sin querer dar continuidad a la discusión, Jean negó con la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Bertholdt, desvió su mirada de aquel humano y la dirigió hacia Marco, quien por más que intentaba disimularlo, se veía afectado.

_Demasiado._

—Voy… a continuar con la curación —logró articular el curativo, después de unos segundos, colocando sus manos sobre el rostro de Mike, pero sin poder mantener un flujo de energía constante. En el acto que esto duró, el tritón azul supo deducir que su mente no estaba aquí, de tal manera que incluso, cuando la curación ya había llegado a su fin; él seguía emitiendo energía sin detenerse.

—Marco.

Los ojos café del tritón, se dirigieron a su amigo que señalaba el cuerpo de Mike, completamente sanado. Sin poderlo creer, Marco retiró sus manos del cuerpo del líder y con el pecho lleno de sensaciones desconocidas para él, tomó un profundo respiro y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Saldré a tomar un poco de aire —anunció Marco, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, está bien, pero… —agregó Bertholdt, logrando llamar la atención de su amigo— ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Sin querer armar un conflicto peor, que el que se presentaba en su interior, Marco forzó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo:

—Todo está bien. Sólo quiero un poco de aire.

Reconociendo la sonrisa que su amigo emitía falsamente, para librarse de una situación incómoda; el tritón azul decidió hacerle creer que lo había engañado, para no atormentarlo más.

—De acuerdo. Yo cuidaré de Mike, mientras Eren regresa.

El tritón dorado, agradeció aquel gesto de parte de Bertholdt y salió del salón. El viento frío y nocturno golpeó su rostro y a pesar de que podía ser reprendido; se bajó la capucha y dejó que éste revolviese sus gruesos y negros cabellos.

Un suspiro, salió de sus labios.

Mentiría si dijera que sólo el asunto de Mike, lo tenía así de preocupado. Jean formaba bastante, parte de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, principalmente cuando hace unas horas ambos habían estado tan cerca uno del otro… y ahora, irónicamente peleados.

—_Maldición_ —susurró para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre el piso, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared externa del salón.

Estaba tan molesto con Jean por todo lo que le había dicho. En parte, porque él también tenía su orgullo y por otro lado, ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría; porque sabía que tenía razón. Él, quien siempre estaba dándose sus aires de madurez y rectitud, no era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo pero "quería cuidar de otros".

"_Qué estupidez" _pensó, decepcionado de su comportamiento hacia el soldado, quien sólo había intentado ayudarlo.

Y aunque todo eso, fuese suficiente motivo para tener qué pensar durante la noche, había algo que no podía sacarse de la mente: "_Nunca dijiste que fuese ¿qué? ¿Un inútil? ¿Un estúpido? ¿Sabes?, hay cosas que no se tienen que decir para saber que están presentes"._

Jean era muy áspero en su forma de hablar y lo sabía. Sin embargo, _jamás_ decía cosas que no fuesen ciertas y eso, era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él…

¿Cuándo fue que la presencia de Jean se había convertido en algo tan natural para él?

Algo oprimió su pecho, mientras sus ojos café recorrían todos estos momentos… _y los encontró_. Esos recuerdos que tanto había estado buscando y que siempre habían estado a la vista, pero jamás se había detenido a contemplar:

.

"_El ayudar a los demás no es algo que desee, es algo mucho más complejo que eso… No lo entenderías"._

**_"Marco, si no lo entiendo; explícamelo. No des por sentado que "soy un idiota" que es incapaz de comprenderte"._**

_._

**"_Tú sabes que soy muy tonto para decir estas cosas y me altero rápido. Pero entendí lo que querías decir y aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que hacen los de tu especie… quiero que sepas que yo sé que eres y mereces más de lo que te permiten"._**

_._

**"_¿Sabes, Marco? Eres el primero cuya compañía me agrada realmente. Por eso quise que fueses también el primero que me acompañase a algún lado"._**

_"A mí también me agrada estar contigo. Me pareces auténtico… honesto, si se pudiera decir"._

_._

**"_Lo que quisiste decir es que alguien como tú, no tiene como amigos a personas que no tengan poderes o habilidades tan buenas ¿no es así? Ya lo entendí. No quieres ser mi amigo"._**

_"Yo nunca he dicho que me avergüence ser tu amigo, tonto. Me agradas… demasiado para mi gusto y era por eso mismo, que pensé que no valía la pena seguir con esto…"_

_._

**"_No me preguntes "por qué", pero cuando estás conmigo Marco… me siento bien y tranquilo. Como si tu sola presencia sacara todo lo bueno que hay en mí"._**

_._

Ahora comprendía aquella frase dicha por el soldado y su rostro lleno de decepción.

Lo único que Jean había querido todo este tiempo, era acercarse más hacia él, pero Marco, en su eterno dilema de traición hacia su gente o el cariño que _igualmente_ empezaba a sentir por él; lo alejaba sutilmente, dejándole pequeñas heridas.

Y aún con todo esto; Jean se negó a irse de su lado, como se lo había prometido... El tritón dorado, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces; no quería perder su amistad y sobre todo, no quería_ a perderlo a él_.

Tal vez, las palabras no alcanzarían a demostrar lo arrepentido que estaba de haber dicho _aquello_, pero en estos momentos, lo único que podía hacer; era sincerarse y abrir una parte de sí mismo_, _que no le había mostrado a nadie. Y eso, ya era un primer paso.

* * *

—¡Levi! —Gritó Eren a sus espaldas, logrando alcanzarlo a él y a Hanji, cerca del salón donde el tritón dormía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Volteó en dirección al tritón, quien con un rostro preocupado, miró al capitán debatiéndose entre sí hablar o no.

—_Ah_… quería hablarte, sobre la conversación que tuvimos hace unas horas —respondió con algo de incomodidad, pasando rápidamente la mirada de Hanji hacia Levi.

Entendiendo el mensaje, el capitán se giró hacia su compañera:

—Eren y yo, vamos a hablar unos minutos —dictó.

—De acuerdo —concordó Hanji, sin moverse de ahí y _evidentemente_, sin entender la indirecta.

—Quise decir: _sólo Eren y yo_ —enfatizó el soldado—. ¡Así que largo!

La científica, completamente distinta a la persona furiosa que era hace unas pocas horas, hizo un puchero infantil.

—"Sólo Eren y yo" —imitó la voz de Levi, burlonamente—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos tienen una alianza?

Levi alzó una ceja y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué te importa cuatro-ojos, entrometida —sentenció—. Ahora lárgate, si no quieres que te rompa el culo.

Acatando la orden, la líder se dio la media vuelta y se alejó; no sin antes agregar:

—Eren —el tritón volteó en dirección a la mujer—, espero que cuando tu amigo despierte, tú y yo podamos "conversar" también.

El tritón, no supo descifrar la intención con la que ésta lo dijo, por lo cual, sólo atinó a ver como desaparecía a lo lejos.

—Me imagino que la razón por la cual viniste a verme, tiene que ver con tu amigo "Mike" —mencionó Levi, de manera abrupta.

—Sí… —musitó el tritón, impresionado de lo astuto que era el capitán y tras esto, un largo silencio se hizo presente.

Previendo los posibles escenarios que podían estar ocurriendo dentro de la mente de Eren, Levi soltó un suspiro y comentó:

—Si te preocupa que tu amigo se entere de todo lo que me has dicho, podemos romper el trato que hicimos.

Casi de inmediato, Eren negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a Levi.

—No es eso… bueno, no del todo… —expresó, con cierta incomodidad. —Verás, Mike es un tritón diferente a nosotros tres y tiene un rango _mucho mayor_ dentro de nuestra gente. Es como nuestro "segundo líder a cargo" y tiene ideas bastantes rígidas, cuando alguien hace algo que no autoriza.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de "nuevo"? —Se cruzó de brazos el capitán—. Erwin es exactamente igual, cuando hacemos algo que no le parece o que puede poner en peligro la misión. Así son todos los líderes —le restó importancia, alzando los hombros. Pero la preocupación sobre el rostro del tritón, no desaparecía. —Eren, si quieres decir algo _sólo dilo_ y deja de darle vueltas —soltó, con algo de fastidio.

—Yo… no quiero ser _un traidor_ ¿sabes? —Bajó la mirada, con profunda vergüenza. Una, que sorprendió incluso a Levi—. Sé que Mike no sabe nada de lo que hemos pasado aquí y después de todo lo que ha sufrido, tal vez su concepto de los humanos haya empeorado. Pero, aun sabiendo eso… —hizo una pausa, apretando sus puños— que él me dijera que soy un traidor… _sería muy doloroso para mí._

Levi resintió aquella incomodidad que había sentido minutos atrás y comprendió que ésta surgía específicamente, cuando escuchaba a Eren mencionar a Mike. No era que aquel sujeto con el cual ni siquiera había tenido contacto, le molestase; era más la atención y la importancia _tan especial_ que alguien tan despreocupado como el tritón verde, ponía sobre él.

Ni siquiera con Marco o con Bertholdt —quienes creía más cercanos a él—, se mostraba tan preocupado de lo que estos pudiesen pensar o no.

—Olvida el trato —concretó Levi, haciendo que Eren lo mirase con sorpresa.

—¿… C-cómo? —Titubeó confundido, sin entender el motivo de su actitud.

—Si tanto te compromete nuestro pacto con tu amigo, es mejor no ponerte en ese dilema —contestó, con los ojos verdes del tritón, clavados sobre su persona. —Con la información que me diste, veré que puedo hacer; mas no te obligaré a decirme nada más.

Al ver al capitán con la intención de irse, Eren inmediatamente replicó:

—Espera. Yo no dije que quería romper el trato, Levi —se acercó hacia él, con notable angustia—Necesito saber quiénes lo capturaron a mis padres y si rompes el trato, yo-

—Nunca dije que faltaría a mi palabra, si eso es lo que crees. —Le interrumpió—. Te prometí que buscaría a los responsables y eso haré, aún si el trato no es vigente. Es algo por cuenta propia. —Sentenció, con toda la seguridad del mundo y devolviendo sus pasos al salón experimental, donde se dirigía antes de ser detenido por el tritón.

Eren sólo se quedó parado en ese lugar, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

"_Si alguien duda de ti de ahora en adelante, te prometo que ése no seré yo"._

Esa frase dicha por Levi, resonó en su cabeza como un eco incesante, que tocó algo muy profundo dentro de él. _Algo_ que nadie le había dado antes y que había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo…

Fácilmente, Levi pudo haberse burlado de su evidente inexperiencia para manejar las cosas y mandar al carajo todo lo que se habían prometido… pero no lo hizo. Aun cuando ambos, iniciaron de la peor manera existente y demostraron lo más bajo de ellos mismos; Levi le había regalado _eso,_ que tanto había estado deseando encontrar en alguien: confianza y lealtad.

No es que no lo sintiera de parte de sus amigos y su hermana, era simplemente que este acto, le había recordado una pregunta, que se había hecho algún tiempo atrás: _"¿Existirá alguien que de verdad quiera escucharme?". _Mas él no se refería a las palabras que salían de su boca, _no_… de lo que hablaba, era de todo eso que jamás se atrevería a decir y que _moría_ por hacerlo.

Y fue Levi, como nadie, quien lo había "escuchado" en su silencio… y demasiado bien, ya que su intención, sí era abolir el trato desde un inicio. Pero cuando lo escuchó decir estas palabras, Eren sintió que estaría dispuesto a sostener su promesa a costa de todo y todos_… _

Incluso, de su propio líder al cual veía con gran respeto; cómo sólo un hijo puede ver a su padre_._

Así que, hecho un loco, corrió hacia el salón experimental donde dormía y miró hacia dentro. De inmediato, su mirada verde se cruzó con la figura de Levi, quien recogía sus pertenencias para llevárselas de ahí.

—… ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó tranquilamente el capitán, al notar su presencia. Pero Eren, sin responderle, se acercó a él y tomó firmemente de los hombros.

—No andes rompiendo pactos sin mi permiso, idiota —se quejó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Si yo quiero, ese trato continúa y te sigo ayudando hasta que se me dé la gana, ¿entendiste?

Levi observó al deplorable y mocoso sujeto que estaba frente a él; intentando a aparentar ser "rudo" aunque sus manos temblaran sobre sus hombros y sus mejillas estuviesen tan rojas, por cada palabra de mierda que salía de su boca.

Sin poder evitarlo, un leve bufido, seguido de una leve sonrisa; afloró en él.

—¿D-De qué te ríes, tonto? —Se sonrojó aún más, al ver como nada de lo que había hecho había tenido el resultado esperado, siendo un: "expectativa versus realidad" muy patético.

—De nada. —Respondió, aun con esa expresión burlona sobre su rostro, logrando cabrear a Eren.

—¡_Agh_! ¡Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabías?! —Se quejó, retirando sus manos de los hombros de Levi y cruzándose de brazos. —Todavía que estaba muy preocupado por ti, vienes y te burlas. —El capitán se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión y Eren, casi igual, giró su cabeza hacia éste— Q-Quiero decir, yo vine a… —la mirada de Levi, fija sobre él; le descolocó aún más.

—¿A qué? —Repitió, como si Eren fuese alguna clase de retrasado que no pudiese articular bien.

—Vine a… ¡Qué te importa! —Exclamó, para dar fin a la discusión. —Sólo confórmate con saber que aprecio lo que dijiste sobre continuar con tu promesa y que yo haré lo mismo. Eso es todo_._

No muy convencido de que el tritón lo dijese por convicción propia, Levi lo probó:

—¿Aun cuando esto pueda buscarte problemas con tu líder? —Inquirió.

—Sí —respondió sin titubear, ni bajar la mirada por un segundo—. Estoy dispuesto a hablar con Mike para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Estás _completamente_ seguro? —Insistió Levi, sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

—Absolutamente—contestó, quedando frente al capitán—. Y esta vez, lo hago por convicción propia. _Tienes mi palabra._

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, cuando un bufido, se escuchó nuevamente por parte de Levi.

—Ya se me hacía raro que un mocoso tan insolente y desastroso como tú siguiera las reglas —sonrió, casi de manera imperceptible, para terminar de recoger sus cosas de suelo—…pero me alegra que así sea —agregó—. Nunca me ha gustado los sujetos que se deja llevar por lo que es "más cómodo" para ellos… _Seguramente por eso me agradas_ —le revolvió los cabellos y aprovechando este gesto; Eren se acercó hacia él, con cierta delicadeza. Casi, como si tanteara el terreno para acorralarlo.

—Oye Levi… —murmuró muy suavemente—. ¿Si sabes que cuando me refería a "continuar ayudándote" también me refería a…? —Desvió la vista del capitán, para ver hacia otro lado—…Pues a seguir ayudándote con "tu problema", ¿verdad? —Regresó su mirada hacia el humano, mientras un sonrojo coloreaba la piel de su rostro.

Entendiendo que se refería a su problema para dormir, por primera vez, Levi no supo que decir. Sus ojos, sin querer, se fijaron sobre los verdes de Eren; notando cuan sincera era su proposición y cuanta vergüenza le daba sentirse vulnerable sin querer.

Era muy poco lo que le podía dar a alguien que había sido traicionado, abandonado y lastimado, a cambio de tanta sinceridad, pero en estos momentos, Levi no podía ofrecerle nada más.

—…Muchas gracias, Eren —comentó, tan franco como pudo, debatiéndose entre sí alzar sus brazos para al menos darle unas palmadas en la espalda, cuando el tritón, adelantándose a cualquier pensamiento; se acercó súbitamente a su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

Aquel abrazo fue suave y tierno; como agradeciendo con su cuerpo todo lo que sus orgullos y corazones, se negaban a dejar salir por diversas situaciones. Fue entonces que ambos, sin saberlo; lo comprendieron.

—A-Ah, disculpa… creo que me dejé llevar… —se separó un poco de Levi, para romper el contacto; pensando que lo había incomodado, más al ver su rostro, no percibió nada de esto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y como si los brazos del otro fuesen necesarios y un medio para reconfortarlos, esta vez fue Levi quien acercó a Eren; colocando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su fina espalda. Ambos "escuchándose" y entendiendo que lo que más necesitaban en estos momentos era precisamente _eso_. Y que la distancia que los separaba de manera física por ser humanos y sirenas; _era nula_ cuando sus almas estaban así de cerca.

* * *

La mañana llegó un par de horas más tarde en la legión, donde Eren y Bertholdt, habían caído irremediablemente de cansancio sobre el piso. Sólo Marco, quien acostumbrado a este tipo de desvelos y al no poder cerrar los ojos sin acordarse de cierta situación; se quedó velando por Mike, quien por fin, parecía reaccionar.

Lo primero que los ojos del líder tritón vieron al abrirse, fue unas paredes de concreto y una pequeña ventana que a penas y lograba filtrar la luz. Se sobresaltó de inmediato al creer que había sido capturado, mas al sentir una mano sobre su pecho y ver que se trataba de Marco, su preocupación se esfumó.

—Tranquilo, no estás en peligro —escuchó decir al tritón dorado, cansinamente. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó, observando atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mike suspiró con profundo alivio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Mucho mejor, Marco. Gracias por curarme —comentó, adivinando que había sido él quien lo había ayudado.

—No hay que agradecer —sonrió con verdadero regocijo de ver a su amigo mejor.

Seguido de esto, los otros dos tritones se despertaron y al hacerlo; se percataron que Mike había recuperado la consciencia y era ayudado por Marco para sentarse.

—¡Mike! —Exclamó Eren con profunda alegría, usando sus brazos para acercarse hacia él y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, que el mayor se tambaleó.

—Oye Eren, ten cuidado —dijo Bertholdt al ver que apenas y el líder se recuperaba, cuando ya tenía a su amigo casi encima de él.

—Está bien, Berth —sonrió Mike de medio lado, mirando a los otros dos tritones frente a él, sin un sólo rasguño y completamente alejado de todo lo que su mente pensó que podían estar sufriendo. —Maldición, los extrañé de verdad —acercó una mano hacia las cabezas de los tres, revolviéndoles el cabello tosca y cariñosamente.

—Mike, no hagas eso —se quejó Marco con la cara roja, incapaz de enojarse con el mayor después de haberlo extrañado por igual.

—Lo siento, olvidé que no te gusta que haga eso —expresó de manera burlona, sin poder ocultar la alegría que lo embargaba en estos instantes.

Había tantas preguntas que los tritones más jóvenes tenían por hacerle y viceversa, que no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Así que, durante lo que transcurrió de la mañana, Mike les platicó sobre lo que había pasado cerca del mar respecto a los humanos —omitiendo el detalle de Mikasa había sido herida, para no alterar a Eren tan de pronto— y como había llegado hasta acá, sin ser descubierto.

Sus amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que escucharlo, sintiendo su corazón salírseles cada vez que describía todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Mike tenía bien merecido el papel de líder y con creces. Y si antes tenía todo su respeto, ahora tenía su completa admiración.

—Así que… ¿túneles que conectan la cueva de los cristales con el territorio humano? —Comentó Eren, tratando de asimilar toda la información que le había dado el mayor—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nosotros pasamos ahí mucho tiempo y jamás habíamos visto dichos "túneles".

—Era imposible que lo viésemos —respondió Mike, para la sorpresa de los demás—. Los humanos tenían una especie de apertura a un costado de la cueva, la cual quiero suponer, ellos crearon.

Hubo un corto silencio tras de esto.

—La manera tan detallada que describiste esos túneles… —irrumpió Marco, analizando la situación— No parece que los hubiesen construido de manera reciente, para estar tan bien localizados y estructurados.

Como siempre, el tritón dorado era ágil para notar esos detalles.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —concordó el líder—. No sé con exactitud el tiempo que llevan ahí, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurar, es que nos han estado observando durante mucho tiempo.

Los más jóvenes quedaron asombrados al escucharle decir esto.

—¿C-cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Bertholdt.

Mike tenía una hipótesis que había formado a lo largo del camino a la legión y que esperaba, fuese acertada.

—No habíamos tenido contacto alguno con un humano desde hace muchos años y era normal que cuando nos viesen, actuaran sorprendidos. Pero salvo los soldados que los capturaron; todos parecían estar demasiado tranquilos y acostumbrados de vernos —estableció—. La primera vez, esos dos soldados hablaron sobre un experimento que involucraba capturarnos, pero en esta última ocasión… —hizo una pausa, recordando con rabia al humano que le había disparado a Mikasa, decirle: _"Si yo bajo la guardia tú y esas perras me van a matar. Ya me han llegado los rumores"_—… Ellos mismos refirieron tener información bastante específica sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo que, de manera hipotética, no tendrían problema en obtenerla de la misma forma en la que se han estado escabullendo por la cueva de los cristales.

Comprendiendo un poco la información que acaba de decirles, el curativo, agregó:

—¿Crees… que los humanos de esta legión tengan algo que ver con eso? —Cuestionó, con cierta duda e incomodidad.

—Eso no lo sé en realidad —admitió de la manera más honesta posible, aunque en el fondo odiase a estos humanos, como a cualquier otro—. Lo único que puedo asegurar con exactitud es que hay "alguien" en especial que está manejando a todos los humanos y está _demasiado_ interesado en nosotros —los miró de manera seria—. Así que no se dejen engañar tan fácilmente, porque podría ser cualquiera de esas escorias.

Con la advertencia de Mike, Eren supo que sería _peor _que difícil hablarle acerca del trato que había hecho con Levi, sin que se exaltara. No era estúpido y sabía que no debía fiarse de cualquiera; mas con el capitán, había un buen presentimiento.

—Bueno, no todos son "escorias" —agregó Eren, como restándole importancia al comentario de Mike—. Es verdad que pueden ser bastante tercos, arrogantes y estúpidos; pero también pueden son bastante confiables y amables —recordó "sutilmente" a Levi—. De hecho es gracioso que toques ese tema, porque justo hace unos días pensábamos que sería buena idea pactar algo con ellos ¿verdad chicos? —Sonrió mirando a Marco y Bertholdt, quienes sin poderlo creer, lo miraron como diciendo: _"la has cagado, idiota"._

—¿De qué pacto hablas? —Cuestionó Mike firmemente, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los tritones, quienes ni siquiera se atrevían a alzar el rostro—. Hice una pregunta. ¿De qué pacto están hablando y _con quiénes lo hicieron_? —Agregó impaciente, con un mal presentimiento que sólo esperaba a ser confirmado.

—E-está bien, pero… promete que no te molestarás ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió Eren de manera temerosa, mirándole con esos enormes ojos verdes.

—Eren, ya deja de estar divagando y respóndeme ahora. —Replicó a secas, haciendo que los tritones deseasen no estar ahí en ese momento.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió, pensando en las opciones que tenía para arrastrarse hasta la puerta, si es que su vida corría peligro. —Mira, en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, estuvimos conociendo a todos los que viven en la legión y como te dije; resultaron ser muy estúpidos y agradables —agregó con una sinceridad, que hizo que sus amigos desearan que dejase de hablar—. Ellos junto a "Levi", me prometieron que si les dábamos información, descubrirían quienes se llevaron a nuestras familias. Es por eso que hicimos un pacto con ellos y… los hemos estado ayudando —explicó con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Al terminar el relato, los otros dos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con el semblante "aparentemente" tranquilo de Mike, cuando, sin preverlo:

—_¡Eres un tremendo estúpido! _—Gritó, soltándole un golpe a Eren sobre la cabeza con su puño cerrado.

—¡Mike! ¡No lo mates, por favor! —Le pidió Bertholdt, arrastrando a su amigo de los hombros completamente aturdido y probablemente ahora más "estúpido" por el golpe.

—_¡¿Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con esto?! _—Confrontó al curativo y al cristalizador, quienes, sin desligarse de su responsabilidad, asintieron secamente—. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Creí que Eren era el _estúpido_ por haber hecho un plan así, pero ahora veo que los tres están igual! —Exclamó, sin poderlo asimilar aún—. ¡¿Cómo pueden depositar su confianza en sujetos como ellos después de todo lo que hemos visto y pasado?!

Incapaz de seguir escuchando los gritos de Mike un segundo más, Marco, explotó:

—¡Pues si no gritaras y nos dejaras hablar, podríamos responderte! —Decretó—. Tú no has visto lo que nosotros durante todo este tiempo; así que no estés sacando tus propias conclusiones.

Mike estaba más que atónito.

En todos estos años, Marco _jamás, _ni en una sola ocasión; se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo tan irrespetuoso, mucho menos a alzarle la voz.

—No puedo creer que me estés tratando de este modo —señaló con profunda decepción—. Esto lo esperaría de cualquier otro, menos de ti Marco… _Has cambiado._

En ese momento, Marco recordó todas esas veces que durante las peleas con Jean, éste le repetía sin cesar: _"No tienes que fingir ser amable, está bien que te enojes. Debes aprender a ser un poco más firme y ponerte un poco por encima de los demás de vez en cuando"._

Y después de mucho tiempo, haría caso a tan acertado consejo.

—Yo te respeto profundamente Mike, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a aceptar que nos faltes al respeto de ese modo, cuando ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de escucharnos —moderó su voz, para no crear un conflicto mayor. —Tú mismo dijiste que había alguien que estaba moviendo los hilos para perjudicarnos a nosotros y por lógica, también buscan hacerlo otros humanos. —Explicó ante la mirada seria de su líder— ¿O te olvidas a todos soldados que fueron sometidos y asesinados ese día, cerca del mar por sus compañeros? Ellos no estaban haciendo uso de su libertad y lo sabes.

Tres pares de ojos, esperaron expectantes a la respuesta de Mike. Estaba consciente de que Marco jamás abogaba por algo que no considerara cierto, pero el líder, simplemente no pudo creerle. Menos aún, cuando había visto la manera tan fría en la que ese humano, le había disparado a Mikasa sin un ápice de remordimiento sobre él.

—Hablas como si estuvieses completamente seguro de que son buenos ¿eh, Marco? —El tono en su voz, no le agradó absolutamente al curativo, quien dio un leve respingo—. Dime, si fueses _el patriarca_: ¿estarías dispuesto a jugar con tu vida y la de los demás por "una mera intuición"? —La boca del tritón dorado se abrió y aunque quiso decir algo, no pudo—. No creas que por estar curando y cuidando a los demás, eso te hará un buen líder. Hace falta más que eso para reemplazar a mi abuela, como _tanto_ _quieres_.

Aun sabiendo que Mike tenía miedo por la manera tan abrupta en la que los tres habían cambiado sus ideas y sentimientos hacia los humanos, Marco no pudo evitar sentirse herido. Principalmente, porque para él, como para sus amigos; Mike era como un padre que los apoyaba y protegía.

—Oye Mike, no tenías por qué responderle de ese modo —se quejó Eren, llamando la atención de quienes estaban en la discusión. —Lo único que Marco hizo, fue explicarte lo que te había dicho desde el principio: _no corremos peligro con los humanos de aquí_. ¿Por qué actúas como si te estuviésemos mintiendo?—Se acercó hacia el tritón mayor y, al hacerlo un olor desconocido e intenso, llegó al mayor.

—¿Qué es ese aroma? —Inquirió Mike, al mismo tiempo que lograba identificar otros dos, muy cerca de él.

—¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Cuál aroma-? —Se olió Eren pensando en que apestaba, cuando, sin ningún recató, Mike lo acercó por el brazo y lo olfateó de arriba abajo.

El líder, con una expresión alterada se quedó estático en su lugar procesando lo que había logrado identificar y posando su mirada sobre los otros dos tritones, indicó:

—_Acérquense_.

Marco y Bertholdt, acataron "la petición" y exactamente como hizo con Eren, los olfateo; hasta el punto de hacerlos sentir incómodos.

—…Ahora lo entiendo. Así que era por eso que ustedes tres defendían tanto a _esos_ humanos. —Soltó después de terminar su acción, dejando aún más confundidos al resto.

—N-no entiendo lo que dices, Mike —expuso Bertholdt, con algo de temor al ver su expresión— ¿De qué _estás-_?

—_¡Están impregnados con el aroma de esos sujetos por todo el maldito cuerpo! _—Exclamó, perdiendo por completo los estribos—. _¡¿Qué mierda han estado haciendo ustedes tres con esos humanos que su peste pegada a su piel como si fuesen…?!_ —Se contuvo a decir esta última palabra, pero sus amigos entendieron exactamente a lo que se refería.

"…_como si fuesen sus parejas"._ Eso había querido decir.

—E-espera un segundo —pidió Eren, _jodidamente_ incómodo—. No sé de donde sacas tantas conclusiones tan absurdas, pero yo en ningún momento he hecho algo así con Levi —expresó, con la cara completamente roja—. _¡Por dios Mike, ni siquiera somos de la misma especie!_

—Eso no detuvo a tus padres —reafirmó el mayor, logrando sonrojar al resto y cabrear al tritón verde.

—¡No metas a mis padres en esto _idiota_ y deja de cambiar el tema! —Tomó a Mike de la camisa que aún portaba y en este movimiento, el líder notó algo sobresaliendo de la parte inferior de sus brazos. —Lo único que hemos querido decirte desde que llegaste, es que los humanos de aquí son confiables y no harían nada para lastimarnos.

Ignorando por completo lo que Eren le decía, el tritón mayor lo tomó de los brazos y al girarlos se encontró con dos notables cicatrices, sobresaliendo de su piel. El tritón verde sintió la mirada del otro atravesarle, pero incapaz de subir su mirada, sólo escuchó:

—Esto no lo tenías antes de irte —reclamó el mayor—. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Los amigos del tritón, igual de sorprendidos que Mike; sintieron la mirada de Eren en busca de apoyo.

—No mires a Marco y Bertholdt. —Dictó el líder al ver lo que intentaba hacer—. Te estoy preguntando a ti, así que espero que seas _tú _quien me responda.

Sin mantener contacto visual sobre el mayor, Eren respondió:

—Yo… me herí sin querer.

Bastaba ver su expresión y la forma en la que las heridas estaban hechas, para que Mike supiera que mentía.

—Quiero imaginar que fue alguien de los humanos quien lo hizo ¿no es así? —Se aventuró a decir y por más que Eren intentó esconder sus expresiones, para el tritón mayor que había vivido con él durante más de cien años; fue como ver a través de aguas cristalinas. —Bien. No te voy a pedir el nombre, porque sé que por más que insista, no lo harás —decretó—. Sólo quiero dejar claro sobre lo del supuesto "trato" con los humanos y mi aprobación sobre éste —los tres tritones le miraron atentos—: _La respuesta es no._ No pienso hacer tratos con escorias que lastimaron a mis amigos, se llevaron a nuestras familias y dispararon a sangre fría contra nosotros. Y por ningún motivo, quiero que vuelvan a acercarse a ahora en adelante, estarán en este lugar, conmigo —ordenó tajante, quitándose el chaleco y la camisa que aún portaba y consideraba estorbosa.

Al girar su rostro hacia Eren, sus amigos supieron que otra discusión entre éste y su líder, se avecinaba por tercera vez.

—No es justo que nos pidas eso —se quejó Eren—. Ni siquiera has hablado con ellos y ya estás juzgando lo que pueden hacer con nosotros.

Después de tantas sorpresas que Mike había tenido el día de hoy, lo que menos deseaba era iniciar una nueva.

—Las heridas en tus brazos y la forma en la que fueron sometidos frente a nosotros, me basta como prueba —expresó, una vez que terminó de quitarse las prendas—. Ya di mi respuesta, Eren. Por favor, _no insistas más_ —siseó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Es que me parece ilógico, que tomes una decisión sin escuchar lo que ellos tienen que decir —persistió el tritón verde—. Tú no eres así, Mike. Siempre, a diferencia de la matriarca, nos escuchas y crees que lo que decimos es igual de importante, aún si somos jóvenes… —se detuvo antes de decir, lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca—… Pero ahora nos tratas justo como ella: como viles estúpidos, que sólo abren la boca para causar problemas.

Mike, reventó:

—¡YA BASTA, EREN! ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Estaba tan alterado, que incluso su cara se había puesto roja y las venas de su cuello se habían sobresaltado—. ¡Ustedes tampoco vieron nada de lo que sucedió una noche antes de que viniera a rescatarlos! ¡Así que dejen de ponerme como si fuese la _peor mierda,_ cuando sólo quiero salvarlos!

—¡Pues entonces dinos lo que viste y deja de darle tantas _malditas_ _vueltas_!

Sin pensárselo dos veces y de la forma más tosca que pudo, Mike se arrancó el collar que estaba sobre su cuello y se lo aventó al otro.

—Yo vine hasta acá con una promesa de vida que le hice a Annie y Mikasa —explicó, dándoles por fin una razón al resto del porque había cortado su cabello—. Y la hice, porque ustedes eran mis amigos y no soportaba la idea de perder a mi familia otra vez… Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado —admitió, con cierto dolor en sus palabras—. Por qué mientras ustedes estaban pasándosela de lo mejor aquí y creando alianzas sin sentido —dirigió su mirada específicamente a Eren y Bertholdt—; Annie peleaba contra los humanos y Mikasa se desangraba por culpa de los humanos. Ambas, con el único deseo de salvarlos a ustedes.

Marco desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos y percibió como aquello los había "destrozado", en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¿M-Mikasa está…? —Preguntó Eren, sin atreverse del todo, sintiendo un nudo oprimir la garganta.

—_No lo sé, Eren._ —Respondió seriamente el líder—. Cuando yo me fui, Annie se la llevó hacia la costa donde estaban el resto para que la curaran… Quiero pensar que logró llegar.

—…Ya veo —fue lo único que atinó a decir aun estando completamente despedazado interiormente. Sabía que su hermana era muy fuerte, pero también sabía que su vida como la de cualquier otro ser vivo era frágil y ante la muerte; cualquiera es_ insignificante._

Temeroso de si preguntar o no, Bertholdt, murmuró:

—… ¿Y Annie… está bien? —Alzó la mirada de manera vacilante hacia el mayor.

—Físicamente se podría decir que sí, pero desde que te fuiste… evidentemente se vio afectada —suspiró—. No ha sido nada fácil para ella cuidar de sí misma y de Mikasa, quien la perturbó más todo esto.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, este parecía hacerse tragado todo sentimiento y pensamiento de los que estaban ahí dentro.

—…Lo siento mucho —susurró el tritón azul, sorprendiendo al resto—. Todo esto que está ocurriendo fue por mí. Si no hubiese desobedecido y hubiese ido al mar ese día, ustedes no habrían que tenido que ir por mí y… nadie habría tenido porque salir herido —agregó con culpa.

Desviando su atención un segundo del collar que tenía entre sus manos, Eren miró fijamente a Bertholdt, sin saber que decir.

—Esto no es culpa de nadie, Berth —se adelantó a decir Mike, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro—. De no haber sido ese día, pudo ser el siguiente y con alguien completamente distinto. Es por eso que no quería hacer un trato con los humanos —dictó, llamando la atención de Eren y de Marco—. Ellos lo único que desean, es hacernos daño lastimando a nuestras familias y manipularnos para obtener lo que quieren. Cualquier ayuda que ofrezcan, seguramente tiene una intención oculta y no pienso arriesgarlos a ustedes —colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro del tritón verde, quien con el rostro desecho, lo contempló—. ¿Confían en mí?

Casi inmediato al escucharle decir eso, Marco no pudo evitar emitir una expresión de incredulidad.

—…Yo confío en ti —habló Bertholdt en primera instancia.

—Gracias, Berth —le revolvió los cabellos el mayor como un gesto de afecto y, seguido de esto, miró al tritón verde—. ¿Y tú, Eren? ¿Confías en mí?

El tritón verde dirigió su mirada nuevamente al collar que tenía entre sus manos y no pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor y odio, lo atravesara. Quería matar a esas escorias que se habían atrevido a lastimar a su hermana, pero por otro lado… estaba Levi y su promesa.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando sobresalir a tres soldados.

De inmediato, Mike los fulminó con la mirada y se puso alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Marco de manera tranquila, al verlos llegar con mantas entre sus manos.

—Es hora del desayuno y deben regresar a su respectivo salón —contestó Erd, intentando cargar al curativo para llevárselo, siendo detenido de un solo movimiento, por el tritón mayor.

—No se los van a llevar a ninguna parte, ellos se quedan aquí. —Mandó, con una mirada que parecía atravesar al soldado.

Auruo y Gunter, observaron la escena y recordaron la advertencia del capitán antes de retirarse: _"Tengan cuidado con el nuevo tritón. Él a diferencia de los otros, tiene una posición muy alta entre su gente y al igual como cuando capturamos a Eren y los demás; podría ponerse muy agresivo"._

—Está bien, Mike. Ellos no vienen a hacernos nada malo —trató de tranquilizarlo Bertholdt, colocándole su mano sobre el brazo que sostenía firmemente a Erd.

Sin romper el contacto visual, el tritón rubio desistió y antes de que intentarán acercarse, éste les susurró a sus amigos:

—No se acerquen, ni platiquen más de lo debido con ellos. Es una orden.

Dicho esto, Gunter cargó a Bertholdt y después, Auruo hizo lo mismo con Eren; cubriéndolos a ambos con unas mantas.

—Disculpa —se adelantó a decirle el tritón dorado a Erd—, ¿podrías darnos unos momentos a solas a Mike y a mí? Es importante.

Desviando su mirada hacia la del aterrador e inmenso tritón de cola negra, el soldado rubio, casi por obligación respondió:

—De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. Aquí la comida se sirve a una hora.

Marco asintió y Erd, se dirigió hacia la puerta emparejada, atento a cualquier movimiento a lo lejos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se adelantó a decir el líder y el tritón curativo no pudo esconder más su expresión de enojo.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Mike. —Siseó con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué me estás _hablando-_?

—Te hablo acerca de usar a las hermanas de Eren y Bertholdt para que estuvieran de acuerdo contigo. —Lo enfrentó, dejando al líder perplejo.

Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que el tritón mayor, susurró:

—Yo no he hecho nada.

Incrédulo, Marco negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la decepción y el enojo acentuándose en él.

—Con todo respeto que te mereces como "líder" no me tildes de idiota —sentenció—. He pasado mucho tiempo con Sade para aprenderme sus trucos de persuasión y hacer que todos estén de acuerdo con ella… _¿Pero tú, Mike? _

Aunque la intención del líder no había sido esa en un comienzo, el ver a Eren desistir y a Bertholdt apoyándolo por primera vez a él y no a sus amigos; le había dado cierto regocijo… Pero estaba aterrado.

Escuchar a todos hablar sobre los humanos como si fuesen sus aliados y ver lo mucho que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, lo hizo sentir como si estuviese perdiendo a sus amigos _y se negó._ Aún tuviera que hacer cosas que jamás haría por la carga moral; Mike destruiría por completo esa mentalidad que los tritones tenían y los regresaría a casa.

—Jamás usaría una situación de ese tipo para mi beneficio —respondió con voz altiva—. Pero si eso es lo que ayuda a unirnos y recordarnos _quien es_ el enemigo… se hará lo que sea "necesario".

El rostro de Marco se quebró lentamente de uno molesto, a otro _totalmente_ defraudado.

—Posiblemente tengas razón y he cambiado en este tiempo que estado lejos de casa… —bajó el rostro con una mirada nostálgica—. Pero, ¿que hay de ti? —enfatizó, llamando su atención— Ya no eres ni la mitad del líder abierto, jovial y sobre todo, _respetuoso, _que solías ser.

Esas palabras, le afectaron de cierto modo a Mike.

—Marco, yo no-

—_Mírate _—le interrumpió—, eres como tu abuela que nos quita el derecho de opinar, sólo porque "puede contradecirla" —bufó, intentando no quebrarse de tristeza—… Tú también has cambiado, Mike. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo lo lleve a cabo sabiendo que hacía lo correcto —miró a Erd recargado sobre la puerta y asintió para que se acercara a buscarlo—. Te agradezco mucho, que hayas sido tan buen líder y amigo, como para intentar rescatarnos. Pero…_ no esperes que te siga en esto._

Antes de que Mike pudiese decirle algo, Erd se acercó a Marco y pronunció:

—Se acabó el tiempo —para después alzarlo en brazos y llevárselo de ahí.

No hubo más que un intercambio de miradas desilusionadas y afligidas por parte de los dos. Y lo que pudo ser un reencuentro lleno de alivio, se había convertido en una de las experiencias más amargas.

* * *

Durante la hora del desayuno, todo transcurrió como normalmente lo haría: comida mala, balbuceos a montón y el tumulto de soldados esperando a recibir sus alimentos, después de una ardua jornada, apoyando a los heridos de la policía militar.

Sin embargo, hoy en especial, Jean llamaba la atención por su tan peculiar apariencia. Como si se hubiese puesto la _peor_ borrachera de su vida, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos cansados, su uniforme desalineado —signo de que se había levantado tarde— y el rostro perdido, observando la charola de comida frente a él.

Todo esto, mientras se quejaba por sexta vez de Marco —como lo haría un ebrio repetitivo y molesto— con Armin; quien se preguntaba que rayos hacía ahí, escuchando todas sus quejas a tan tempranas horas y estando igual de fastidiado.

—En serio Armin, no tienes ni idea de _quien_ _es_ Marco —recalcó, hundiendo su tenedor entre la plasta verde que era "su desayuno"—. Sí, el sujeto se ve amable, pero ¿has visto las _estúpidas_ pecas sobre su cara? Parecen hormigas —Recalcó con molestia—. O sus _estúpidas_ monedas sobre la cabeza. Digo, ¿qué acaso no puede guardar el dinero como una persona normal? —Armin quiso responderle, pero justo como las otras veces, se vio interrumpido: —Oh, lo olvidaba; _no puede, porque no usa pantalones_. Es tal cual como te lo digo: Marco es un arrogante que anda por la vida, creyendo que puede andar semidesnudo.

El soldado rubio respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y no meterle su pan en la boca a Jean y ahogarlo junto con sus quejas.

—Ya te dije que lo mejor es que ambos dialoguen y puedan arreglar las cosas —sugirió por sexta vez, Armin.

—¿Si te dije que tiene una peca en su espalda que parece caca de insecto? —Esta vez el rubio ni se molestó en responderle y sólo dejó que éste hablase—. Odio esa estúpida peca, me da ganas de llegar y decirle: _"Hey Marco, ¿crees que eres mejor que yo? Pues al menos yo no tengo caca de animal sobre mi piel. ¿Qué me dices de eso, estúpido pez?"_ —Recreó la escena como si fuese real—. Apuesto que con su cara de idiota, él me diría: _"Oh, Jean lárgate de aquí. ¿Qué no ves que debo salvar a todos los animales del mundo, incluyendo al inepto de mi líder? Sólo mira su uña rota, se puede romper más y es peligroso. Así que mejor me desmayo de manera estúpida e innecesaria, antes de que algo le pase"._

—No creo que Marco diría algo como eso —refutó Armin—. Y ya deja de hacer esas "voces", que los demás están viéndonos —agregó, al sentir la mirada de los demás soldados sobre su mesa.

—Me vale mierda lo que ellos piensen de mí —siseó con fastidio, quedándose unos _benditos_ segundos en silencio—… Aunque ahora que Marco, posiblemente se vaya… —añadió con un tono completamente distinto— me gustaría ir y decirle una cosa o dos.

Este comentario, llamó la atención de Armin de manera especial:

—¿Cómo qué le dirías? —Preguntó, con la misma seriedad que su compañero.

Jean frunció el ceño con fastidio, evitando mostrar lo herido y triste que estaba.

—Yo le diría que aunque tuvimos esa pelea… ojalá me siga considerando su amigo después de todo, porque yo… —colocó una mano cerca de su boca, como temeroso de que si decía esto último, fuese motivo de burlas— "Quizás"… quiera seguir siendo _su amigo_ y visitarlo cerca del mar —salió como un murmullo de sus labios.

Después de esto, el soldado no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Armin y éste último; conociendo su orgullo de pies a cabeza, no lo obligó a hacerlo.

—Si vas a visitarlo cerca del mar, puede que los titanes te maten —susurró el rubio y una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Kirschtein.

—Posiblemente sea lo suficientemente tonto, para al menos intentarlo —bufó, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargando su cabeza sobre estos.

Armin observó a su compañero con una sospecha dentro de él. Necesitaba saber si lo que veía era cierto, más no podía confrontarlo así nada más o corría el riesgo, de que Jean lo negara. Debía ser más inteligente que él, para engancharlo… _y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. _

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo estuve hablando con Marco y él me confesó algo que tal vez, tú como su amigo, debas saber —comentó Armin de manera ambigua, logrando llamar la atención de Kirschtein.

—¿…Ah, sí? —Inquirió, tratando de no mostrarse tan curioso—. ¿Y qué es?

—Bueno… es un secreto que sólo me confió a mí… —admitió.

—No importa —dijo Jean, alzando sus brazos y cabeza de la mesa—. Yo no le diré nada, así que puedes decírmelo —agregó, con una ansiedad más notable y una curiosidad que se desbordaba de sus ojos café claro.

Armin al ver esto, sonrió con cierta picardía.

—De acuerdo, pero promete que no le dirás —continuó dándole vueltas y Jean exasperado, alzó la voz.

—¡Qué _no_ carajo! _¡Sólo dímelo ya!_

Ese día, el soldado rubio probó su suerte y le pidió a su compañero que acercara su oreja, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, Jean, jamás lo esperó:

—_Marco está enamorado de alguien._

La cara de Kirschtein parecía estar entumida, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su amigo, como queriendo comprobar que lo que había escuchado era verídico.

—… ¿E-enamorado?

Armin asintió, al mismo tiempo que hacía uso de todo su autocontrol, para no reírse de la cara completamente consternada que el otro tenía.

—Y no sólo eso —continuó el rubio con "la tortura"—, también me dijo que se trataba de sus amigos _más_ cercanos.

Cada palabra que salía por la boca del rubio, sumergía a Jean en más y más dudas:

¿Por qué le había dicho esto a Armin antes que a él, si eran _mucho_ más cercanos?

Y para empezar… ¿Marco estaba enamorado de uno de sus amigos?

_¿De quién? _Si Eren era extremadamente impulsivo y brusco, y Bertholdt solía resistirse ante la protección que Marco, le daba. Eran tan opuestos, que simplemente, parecía que no podían ser parejas potenciales del curativo. Además, de haber algo romántico, lo hubiese notado desde hace mucho.

Entonces, ¿quién era?

La mente Jean viajó desde los primeros momentos que había tenido con el tritón, hasta su actual pelea y casi, sin poder evitarlo; se centró en la única presencia alrededor de Marco que no había considerado hasta este momento: _su líder. _Ese inmenso tritón de quien sabía tan poco, pero que era suficiente motivo para que Marco cambiase tan abruptamente su actitud con él, pero… _¿tanto así como para estar enamorado de él?_

—Pero… él es un tritón curativo ¿no? —Comentó Jean, de pronto, como queriendo resistirse a esta idea—. Ellos no pueden tener pareja, ni mucho menos tener una relación sentimental.

Armin pareció meditar sus palabras unos segundos y asociando lo que decía, rebatió:

—Bueno, que no puedan estar juntos; no significa que Marco no pueda enamorarse —sonrió con malicia, levantándose del lugar y tomando su charola de comida—. Ya se me hizo tarde entre tanta charla y debía estar hace media hora cumpliendo mi turno. Espero que ésta plática te ayudara a sentirte mejor —y se retiró.

Aún con Jean sintiendo toda esa madeja de: frustración, incertidumbre y —sin saber aún porque— de pérdida; enredándose más y más dentro de sí mismo.

—Maldición —chistó después de unos segundos, haciendo a un lado la charola de comida que no había tenido la decencia, ni las ganas de tocar.

Toda "su hambre" había sido reemplazada súbitamente gracias a unas pocas palabras, por una mucho más voraz que así como _necesitaba_ ser satisfecha, le hacía daño, y mucho. Porque así como el orgullo te puede convertir en alguien con una fuerza "aparentemente" inamovible, al mismo tiempo, te vulnera de ser herido.

_Todo de un solo golpe._

* * *

Después de ser colocado dentro de su contenedor, Marco apenas y tuvo apetito para comer la fruta que le habían traído.

Había pasado _tanto_ en tan poco tiempo, que su cuerpo, completamente exhausto tras haber realizado dos curaciones y no haber podido dormir; pidió un poco de tregua y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la arena. Hoy era un día particularmente soleado, por lo que la luz del sol se filtraba con más intensidad a través del techo de cristal y lo hacía sentir _relativamente_ mejor.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes, sintiendo el cansancio vencerlo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose; lo obligó a abrir sus ojos: era Armin.

—Buenos días —le saludó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El tritón no quería verse grosero, pero estaba demasiado decaído como para mostrar una careta que no iba con él en esos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se removió de su sitio, para quedar de frente al rubio a través del cristal, quien lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Sólo pasaba a saludar —aligeró la preocupación del tritón con una sonrisa, que no fue muy bien recibida por éste último—. De acuerdo. También venía, porque quería saber cómo estabas —se sinceró, sabiendo que no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente.

Entendiendo hacia dónde iba _realmente_ dirigida la pregunta, Marco sospechó, que Armin ya estaba enterado de la discusión entre Jean y él.

—Me imagino que él ya te lo contó todo —suspiró con cansancio, bajando su mirada hasta el suelo. Mientras queArmin, tan sólo de recordar las quejas que durante _más de una hora_, Jean repitió sin cesar; sintió una punzada en la cabeza—… Creo que ahora me odia, ¿verdad?— Preguntó, sin atreverse a alzar la vista y comprobarlo.

Armin se sintió en medio de _algo_ que no debía estar, pero al no encontrar más opción, tuvo que ayudar.

—Está muy molesto y repetitivo —respondió sin filtros, llamando la atención del tritón—. Lo cual, "en términos de Jean"; significa que lo que pasó le dolió mucho y no puede asimilarlo aún.

Una punzada se acentuó sobre el pecho de Marco.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, con una expresión de total arrepentimiento sobre su rostro—. De verdad… si tan sólo pudiese arreglar las cosas y dialogar con él —señaló con frustración—. Pero, posiblemente a este punto, Jean ni siquiera quiera verme. Él sólo quería ayudarme, pero como siempre; no lo dejé y lo aparté sin tener consideración por sus sentimientos.

El soldado se mantuvo en silencio escuchando y analizando lo todo lo que acaba de decir, y no pudo reprimir un corto bufido salir de sus labios.

—Podrás ser muy cercano a Jean en muchas cosas Marco, pero aún te falta ser más observador.

El tritón dorado se quedó perplejo al escucharle decir esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó intrigado, de la manera _tan confiada_ en la que afirmaba esto.

—Jean es alguien complejo, pero muy transparente a la vez —comenzó a decir, tomando la única silla que estaba en el sitio, para colocarla frente al contenedor y sentarse—. Cuando lo conoces, no notas esto último porque es bastante arisco y pedante. Pero conforme tienes más trato con él, te das cuenta que detrás de esa fachada de orgullo; hay alguien muy amable que sólo desea ayudar a los demás. _¿Lo entiendes ahora? _—Preguntó, atento a la expresión del otro.

—…Ahora lo hago —contestó Marco, soltando un profundo suspiro—. No sé por qué me tarde tanto en darme cuenta de ello.

Dándole el respectivo permiso al tritón para que lograra digerirlo, Armin agregó unas palabras más:

—Escucha, no deseo meterme en asuntos que no me incumben —aclaró—. Pero, después de escuchar hablar a Jean durante más de medio desayuno sobre ti, me dio una leve impresión de algo, _por si te interesa_ —el rubio no era ningún estúpido y era por esta misma razón que le había dado la opción a Marco de preguntar o no; con la intención de ver cuánto era su apego por su por su amigo.

Y tras un corto silencio, obtuvo lo que deseaba.

—… ¿Y cuál fue _esa_ impresión?

Una sonrisa triunfal, se formó sobre los labios de Armin.

—La más obvia de todas y lo único que Jean, sin decírtelo, pide a gritos que hagas —mencionó amistosamente—: _confía en él._ Confía en que él también es capaz de apoyarte aunque no tenga tus poderes. Bríndale esa oportunidad sin menospreciarla o rechazarla. _Ésa, _es la mejor de las disculpas que le puedes dar.

Aunque todo esto lo había comprendido la noche anterior, Marco no pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse tras escucharlo viniendo de Armin. Debía dejar el tema de la discusión en paz y admitir pese a su diminuto, pero existente orgullo; que había orillado al otro a su límite para decir todo eso.

Y se arrepentía.

No por las cosas que —bien merecidas— Jean le había dicho, sino porque ahora, no estaba seguro de poder remediarlo y perdería _eso_ que habían construido entre ellos.

—¿Crees… que venga a visitarme hoy en la noche? —Preguntó el tritón, con cierto nerviosismo.

—De eso puedes estar seguro —respondió el rubio, con una confianza bastante sospechosa—. Ahora asegúrate de arreglar las cosas y… _sé sincero con lo que sientes. _Estoy seguro que él te lo agradecerá —éste último comentario, Marco no supo exactamente a qué vino, mas asintió con profundo agradecimiento hacia el soldado.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo.

El soldado sonrió con cierta alegría y resignación. Se había involucrado con dos sujetos que al parecer; eran un completo caso perdido.

—Oye, Armin —le llamó por última instancia Marco, al ver como éste se alejaba—. ¿Podrías subir hasta el contenedor?

—Claro —accedió, extrañado de su petición, subiendo por las escaleras; al mismo tiempo que el tritón asomaba su cabeza por la superficie—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, pero Marco sólo atinó a acercarse hacia el borde del cristal, donde estiró su puño hacia Armin.

—No acostumbro mucho a hacer estas cosas, pero me parecía grosero que después de toda tu ayuda, no te diese nada a cambio —abrió su puño, dejando caer dos monedas de oro sobre la palma del soldado.

Observándolas de cerca, Armin notó que se trataban de las monedas que Marco usaba en su cabello y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Marco, no… tenías por qué hacer esto.

Con toda la sinceridad y amabilidad que pudo, el tritón dorado tomó la mano del humano y la cerró con delicadeza.

—Pero yo quería hacerlo, así que acepta este pequeño regalo de mí parte —insistió en ello.

Armin asintió con una leve sonrisa y guardó el regalo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—De acuerdo, pero le daré una Jean y le diré que es de tu parte.

Los ojos del tritón se abrieron con sorpresa.

—E-espera, esas son para ti —quiso abogar, pero con la misma expresión divertida sobre su rostro; el soldado no se retractó.

—Si no le doy una, no aceptaré tu regalo —dictaminó y Marco con vergüenza, sumergió su cabeza dentro del agua.

—De acuerdo —se vio obligado a responder el tritón aún bajo el agua, con un tierno rojo que coloreó sus mejillas.

Ahora podía estar seguro de decir que Jean y Marco,_ eran un caso perdido_. Y era por esa razón, que personalmente; se había decidido a mover unas cuantas piezas del juego sobre las cuales, ya sabía su resultado.

Sólo faltaba lo más difícil de todo: que alguno de los dos, diese el primer paso.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**(1) **Esto no sabía si ponerlo como referencia, pero el título de este capítulo y parte de él, lo escribí basándome en la canción: "**Consideration"** de **Rihanna **ft** SZA.**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Akire: **Hola Akire, bienvenido(a) a esta historia. Oh dios X'D ¿Amas el Mikeru pero quieres que Erwin pierda su brazo? Por qué :'(

Él necesita su brazo para poder luchar, bueno en el manga es un badass genial aún sin éste. No sé si haya esa pareja, pero te puedes quedar a leerlo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capítulo, te guste.

**Van: **Ellos merecen _lob_, pero en el siguiente capítulo verás que algo sucederá. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Sobre el review eliminado: **Los reviews son para comentar la historia, no para venir y decirme si les desagrado basándose en chismes, suposiciones e intuiciones de internet. Lo que decidan creer por cuenta propia o no, sin antes preguntar; es su decisión y su responsabilidad.

Yo sólo contesto temas en torno a la historia.


	19. Un idiota enamorado

**Beta reader: **Izussp.

* * *

**Notas: **Extrañaba mucho escribir, pero no es fácil cuando se estudia, se va a prácticas (que te exprimen sin paga por supuesto) y quieres salir un rato. Este capítulo fue muy especial por _dos motivos_ que verán. No me linchen se los suplico, el ritmo de cada pareja es diferente y era obvio que esto iba a pasar; pero les traigo muchas más sorpresas.

En el capítulo uno, puse una pequeña frase al principio que dice: "_El amor no siempre llega como nosotros esperábamos, pero siempre llega justo a quien más necesitamos"_. Ese fue _el arco número uno _y con el capítulo 18 llegó a su fin. Su objetivo o tema principal era como los tritones y los soldados, derribaban sus barreras para llegar a entenderse mutuamente y comprenderse.

En este capítulo se abre _el segundo arco_ de la historia, con una nueva frase. En esta parte se relata cómo se enamoran ambas partes y lo que tendrán que enfrentar ahora que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos. Será muy emotivo y romántico, pero no les adelantaré mi cursilería XD

Agregué información sobre las diferentes cuevas que hay en el fanfic, por si gustan checarlo. Está en mi perfil de fanfiction.

**Recomendación de fanfiction: **"La leyenda del sol y la luna" por Marian Nightroad. Si no lo han leído está muy corto y un EruRi mega creativo. Son de esas historias que dices: _"mierda, ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido a mí"._

Y por otro Eruri: "My Lovely Piece of Cake" por Izuspp. Me gustó mucho porque rompe un montón con los clichés del yaoi, además que la autora dibuja hermosas portadas para sus capítulos. Oh dios, adoro tu dedicación, dude.

**Dedicatoria para: **Izuspp (mi beta) y Andrea M. Ruiz, que me hicieron unos dibujos extraordinarios y que pueden ver en mi perfil de aquí. No hay palabras para expresar lo precioso que es cuando una lectora te hace algo así y menos tan hermosos; estarán en mi corazón siempre, así que sólo puedo decir _gracias y las adoro._

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve **

"_Un idiota enamorado"_

* * *

**II. El amor llegará a ti.**

**Arribará como una contradicción que después, se convertirá en una negación contundente. Podrás sentirte molesto e incluso indefenso, pero lo quieras o no, el amor vendrá a ti.**

* * *

**Registro de Petra Ral:**

"La llegada tan súbita del líder de los tritones, no le ha caído nada bien a Eren. No puedo decir con exactitud que es tristeza, pero lo noto más callado y pensativo esta mañana. Estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con el extraño collar blanco con el cual juega entre sus manos y que dice pertenecerle a su hermana. Probablemente fue su líder quien se lo trajo.

Ha pasado un más de un mes y me parece increíble lo mucho que tanto él como yo hemos cambiado. Al principio, me resistía demasiado a ser cercana a Eren, pero me fue inevitable al irlo conociendo. A mis ojos, él no es diferente a cualquier joven, tratando de darle una dirección a sus ideas y a lo que siente.

Deseo ayudarlo más que a nada, aunque él no desee compartirme lo que le sucede. Tal parece que tendré que dejarle esa tarea al capitán Levi, con quien a lo largo de este tiempo, ha desarrollado una confianza y una relación muy particular. No sé cómo llamar a "su lazo", pero al parecer, les está haciendo mucho bien".

* * *

Después de que Eren terminara de comer la segunda porción de frutas del día con esfuerzo (y la constante insistencia de Petra), divisó la luz del día apagarse con lentitud, hasta que llegó la noche y pudo salir del contenedor.

Alistándose para dar por terminado su turno, la soldado, recogió las canastas vacías y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó Eren, obligando a Petra a girarse y encararlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados sobre ella, como si esperara algo que no se atrevía a decir.

La mujer sonrió conmovida y adivinado lo que ese tritón orgulloso necesitaba, se acercó hacia él, (a pesar de estar completamente empapado) y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—Si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, lo entiendo —murmuró Petra, para asombro del tritón, quien permanecía estático, con los brazos de ésta rodeándole—. Sólo recuerda una cosa y jamás la olvides —se separó de su cuerpo suavemente, para tomarlo del rostro y mirarlo a los ojos—: No importa que tan distintos seamos físicamente o que no compartamos las mismas ideas; hay humanos como el capitán y yo, que desean ayudarlos de verdad —le sonrió, como solía hacerlo con su pequeño hermano.

Petra le recordó lo cálido que era una madre y sin poderlo evitar, Eren escondió la cabeza entre su pecho, para después abrazarla. Se quedaron así durante unos instantes, hasta que en algún punto, la pelirroja terminó sentada en el piso con el tritón entre sus brazos.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo —susurró, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos del tritón con tanta ternura, que lo quebró en sollozos—… Todo va a estar bien. —No supo cuántas veces repitió aquello, pero lo hizo hasta asegurarse que Eren estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Historia, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del salón experimental. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado después de que Bertholdt había hablado con el nuevo tritón, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo había afectado lo suficiente, como para no dirigirle la palabra durante toda su estancia.

Cuando se acercaba al tritón, él se apartaba. Y cuando le hablaba, éste simplemente ladeaba la cabeza, diciendo: _"Discúlpame, Historia. No es por ti, por quien hago esto"._ Se había encariñado mucho con Bertholdt y ver esa indiferencia en sus acciones, la lastimaba.

—¿Historia? —Pronunció Reiner, con cierta extrañeza de verla estática cerca del salón experimental—. Ya todos están en el comedor cenando, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Como una mala señal, la mirada perdida de la rubia se enfocó en su persona.

—Bertholdt ha estado ignorándome todo el día —mencionó con cierto desánimo—. No sé qué es lo que le ocurre, pero esperaba que pudieras hablar con él y averiguarlo.

Deduciendo el motivo por el cual podía estar así, Reiner permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

—…Hablaré con él —aseguró, para aligerar la expresión tan severa en Historia—. Ahora ve a descansar y no te preocupes por eso —le dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre sus hombros a modo de apoyo.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa después de un día tan agotador e intentó seguir su camino, pero en el trayecto, algo que había estado rondando dentro de su mente, la detuvo.

—Oye, Reiner —se giró hacia el soldado— aún no me has contado que fue lo que les pasó a Bertholdt y a ti, esa noche que salimos de la legión —le miró expectante.

Lo cierto era, que entre el ajetreo que habían tenido para cuidar a los heridos y a los tritones, el rubio se había olvidado completamente de ese tema.

—Es… una historia complicada —suspiró, sentándose en el pequeño escalón que estaba en la entrada del salón experimental—. Si quieres puedo contártelo ahora mismo, pero será largo.

Imitando su acción, Historia se sentó a su lado y reiteró:

—No importa, necesito escucharlo.

Con algo de pesadez, Reiner acomodó las ideas dentro de su mente y procedió a contarle lo sucedido. Conforme avanzaba el relato, los ojos azules de Historia se ampliaban más y más. A veces con asombro y en este momento; _con terror total._

—¿Quién es ese chico André? —Preguntó la rubia—. ¿Y por qué quería hacerles daño?

El soldado no estaba listo para decirlo, pero al tener la mirada de la chica taladrándolo, bajó un poco la mirada y masculló:

—Es el hermano de Violetta.

Sabiendo que Violetta era su exnovia, Historia amplió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo una pausa. No deseaba juzgar a su amigo, observando lo mucho que lo atormentaba (aún detrás de esa fachada fuerte) el hecho de que Bertholdt hubiese salido herido por él. Así que, asemejando el gesto que había tenido con ella, acercó una de sus manos hacia el hombro del chico como muestra de afecto.

—No fue tu culpa lo que ese… —reprimió las ganas de soltar un _"hijo de puta"_— _psicópata_ _de mierda_, les hizo —salió un poco "más sutil" de sus labios. —Lo único que _sí_ te pido, es que nunca vayas a jugar con los sentimientos de Bertholdt. Menos aún, cuando ha demostrado que le importas tanto, como para arriesgar su vida por ti.

En ese momento, Reiner se sintió la peor mierda del mundo.

_¿Qué pasaría si ella se enteraba que había hecho una apuesta con Ymir, que la involucraba tanto a ella como al tritón? _

—¿Sabes? A veces escucho los rumores sobre ti y así lo afirmen un millón de veces, yo me niego a creerlo —aseguró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Tú no eres ese chico sin sentimientos que juega con los demás y eso lo pude comprobar desde tu ruptura con Violetta. Te conozco y sé que antes de prometerle algo falso a alguien, prefieres ser honesto y no jugar con sus sentimientos. Es por eso que estoy dispuesta _a_ _apostar_ por ti.

…_Oh, la ironía. _

—No digas eso, por favor —pidió, desviando su rostro hasta el suelo con profundo remordimiento—. No sabes qué clase de persona que puedo llegar a _ser-_

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Le interrumpió, haciendo que el otro le mirase con sorpresa. Historia desvió su mirada con algo de vergüenza y cuando lo halló oportuno, continuó: —Has pasado por tantas cosas Reiner… cualquiera en esa situación, haría lo mismo que tú y pondría muros a su alrededor —explicó, apresándolo fuerte de la mano—. Lo que no tienes permitido es demostrarles a esas personas que tienen razón y que eres toda esa basura. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: me tienes _a mí_ y también, _tienes a Bertholdt._

Mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su amiga, Reiner, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuan errado había estado todo este tiempo. Historia siempre había sido su única amiga y debido a esto, creyó que si se volvía su novia, ese vínculo duraría para siempre… _pero jamás lo necesitó._ Ella siempre estaría para él y como lo habían estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, seguirían estándolo el uno para el otro.

Eso, era más valioso que cualquier estúpida y ridícula apuesta.

—Historia… debo confesarte algo —mencionó abruptamente, obteniendo la atención de la chica —. Verás, hace unos días yo… —aunque el tema de la puesta la había abandonado completamente el día que Bertholdt resultó herido, encontraba justo decirle sobre algo tan bajo que aunque no llevó a cabo, pensó en hacer.

—¿Qué pasó? —Insistió, al percibir como su amigo no se animaba a hablar.

Y justo cuando las palabras estaban a punto de aflorar de su boca, el sonido de una voz llamando a la rubia a lo lejos, resonó:

—¡Historia! ¡Es hora de la cena!

Era la pareja de la chica, quien, inoportuna como siempre, interrumpía cualquier acercamiento entre ellos dos.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó Historia, con la mirada de Reiner puesta sobre ella, de una forma ligeramente distinta—. Discúlpame, luego me terminas de contarme eso —le sonrió, para después pararse e irse.

—Historia… —pronunció el soldado antes de que esta pudiera irse— _muchas gracias_ —este pequeño agradecimiento, había sonado muy humilde y sincero.

—No hay de que, amigo —agregó con dulzura, para salir corriendo tras Ymir, quien a lo lejos, observó al rubio meterse al salón.

Probablemente, ya era momento para que ella también comenzara a jugar sus cartas y hacer algo respecto a la apuesta con Reiner. Y que mejor forma, que hablar a solas con el tritón.

* * *

Marco estuvo esperando a que la noche llegara.

Estaba tan deseoso de ver a Jean, que incluso se había adelantado y había salido de su contenedor, casi al instante de recuperar sus piernas. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar… pero sin duda alguna, _una disculpa _era lo primordial.

Permaneció sentado como siempre lo hacía, con la esperanza de ver sus facciones afiladas y su semblante serio asomándose por la puerta, mas cuando ésta se abrió y alguien ingresó; no era por quien había estado esperando.

—¡Marco! —Exclamó Hanji demasiado alterada, acercándose rápidamente hacia él—. ¡Ponte esto, rápido! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —Ordenó, pasándole una capa al tritón, quien desconcertado, trató de asimilar lo que ocurría.

—¿De qué hablas, Hanji? ¿Qué está pasando?

Desesperada de la calma con la que Marco parecía reaccionar, la mujer le colocó la capa aún sin su permiso y en el acto respondió:

—Un soldado se está muriendo, necesitamos que nos ayudes a curarlo.

Unos segundos le tomó al tritón, procesar lo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo…? Espera, yo ya te había hablado de la limitante de mis poderes, no sé si yo _pueda-_

—¡No importa eso ahora! —Le cortó abruptamente, jalándolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie—. Ese chico se está muriendo y no pienso abandonarlo hasta haber agotado cualquier opción él. Por favor, _ayúdanos_. —Suplicó.

Una expectativa en los ojos de la humana, le dijo a Marco, que no podía negarse por mucho que él quisiera. Era débil ante la fragilidad de los demásy su profundo respeto hacia la vida, le impedía dejar morir a alguien.

—…Te ayudaré en lo que me sea posible —agregó el tritón, intentado mostrarse lo más determinado posible.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos se apresuraron a llegar a un cuarto localizado en la planta baja de la legión; cercano a los salones que alojaban a los heridos.

—No te descubras la cabeza por ningún motivo —advirtió Hanji—. El paciente está dormido gracias a unas sustancias que le hemos dado, pero queremos mantenerte seguro por si algo llegara a pasar —tras recibir el asentimiento de Marco, la líder abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto y lo guío hacia la única camilla que había en el sitio.

Los ojos de Marco recorrieron furtivamente al chico, quien con una fiebre muy alta deliraba a causa de _una gangrena_. Se colocó a su lado y al quitar un poco la sábana que lo cubría, se percató que una de sus piernas le había sido amputada.

—Tuvimos que cortarle la pierna, ya que la infección estaba propagándose —aclaró Hanji, al ver el rostro consternado del tritón—. Le hemos suministrado algunos antibióticos, pero no ha mejorado nada.

Con dolor, el tritón miró a pobre chico casi en su último aliento y sintiendo el frío de la muerte rondando, colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo y empezó la curación.

* * *

Recargada sobre una de las paredes de la legión, Hitch esperaba con un rostro de fastidio a que Moblit o Hanji aparecieran y firmaran un estúpido papel para confirmar el alta de unos soldados, junto a su traslado. Mas lo que parecía ser aparentemente "sencillo" en palabras de sus superiores, la había tenido esperando durante horas, sin ninguna respuesta decente.

Fastidiada, llegó a su punto límite y decidió buscarlo por ella misma. Ya no se detendría a preguntarle a ningún inepto, para que su única respuesta fuese: _"No lo sé, creo que están en las letrinas". "A veces cuando estás constipado, te toma más tiempo ir al baño, ¿sabes? Por eso yo como pasas y ciruelas"_ y demás estupideces.

Con el solo pensamiento de irse a descansar, la chica recorrió durante unos minutos la planta baja de la legión y en un golpe de suerte; vio pasar a Armin junto al señor Moblit. Se apresuró para alcanzarlos y al hacerlo, escuchó algo:

—… no quiero sonar como si desconfiara de sus habilidades, pero creo que la decisión de la señorita Hanji, no es la acertada. Ese soldado no tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir y están apostando a que Marco puede salvarlo con seguridad. _Él_ nos lo había dicho antes, hay un cierto límite para su poder.

Los pasos de Hitch se detuvieron abruptamente, dejando caer la carta de sus manos.

—No puede ser… —articuló, inmóvil en aquel sitio, mientras Armin y Moblit se perdían lentamente de su vista.

* * *

Para la sorpresa del tritón, mientras más avanzaba la curación, el tejido que el soldado tenía en sus brazos y en el que quedaba de su pierna amputada; parecía estar sanando muy bien.

—Creo que el efecto de la morfina está pasando —explicó Hanji, al ver al joven removiéndose con más frecuencia.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Preguntó Marco, sin tener la más mínima idea a lo que se refería.

—Pues se puede despertar si no le administramos más —respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, provocando que el tritón se preocupara—. Tranquilo. Ya pedí más y estoy segura que llegará en cualquier momento.

Dándole un relativo alivio a Marco, éste continuó concentrado en su labor. Y unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

—Creo que ya llegaron con los suministros —anunció la mujer—. ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo unos minutos? Sólo iré a recibir la caja.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del moreno, Hanji recorrió la cortina que tenía la camilla para ocultar al tritón y se retiró.

Marco se sintió más tranquilo y seguro ahora que estaba a solas y no sentía la presión sobre él. Observó lo bien que cerraban las heridas del soldado e inevitablemente, recordó a Annie y Mikasa. Ellas también habían salido heridas, pero la diferencia estaba en que él, no había tenido la oportunidad de curarlas.

Un temblor en sus manos y una sensación de impotencia, se apoderaron de él; haciendo que el flujo de energía se desbalanceara y la curación se obstruyera. Retiró sus manos unos segundos para recuperar la calma. Era difícil ser objetivo, cuando podía tener en sus manos, la vida de quien había dañado a sus amigas.

Sin remedio alguno, el tritón colocó sus manos nuevamente sobre el abdomen del chico y casi en el instante que se disponía a emitir energía, un agarre en su muñeca, lo detuvo.

—E-espera… —suplicó el soldado, con los ojos clavados sobre la presencia borrosa que estaba frente a él; pero que sabía, había estado cuidándolo.

Al no saber cómo manejar la situación, Marco se preguntó si debía ir por Hanji o no, mas un presentimiento dentro de él, le dijo que debía quedarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mencionó con su voz naturalmente suave, que de algún modo, logró tranquilizar al soldado lo suficiente, como para aflojar su agarre.

—Por favor… —pronunció con dificultad— _déjame morir._

Hubo un largo silenció en el cual, sólo los cuchicheos de Hanji y quien sea que estuviese en la puerta, lograron llenar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…? —Cuestionó incrédulo, sin siquiera poder terminar su oración—. _Tú estás bien, _aún puedes salvarte.

Una sonrisa llena de dolor, se formó en los labios del soldado.

—… ¿Y de qué serviría ahora que soy completamente inútil? —Señaló—. Tal vez esté siendo muy exagerado y vivir sin una de mis extremidades, no sea tan malo… —bajó sus manos, hasta palpar lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha— pero es que he esperado tanto por este momento, que me aliviará de este mundo tan cruel en el que vivimos… —sollozó, dejando escapar amargas lágrimas de sus ojos. —Te lo suplico… —apresó la mano del tritón dorado, mirándolo a los ojos— déjame descansar en paz.

Marco solía tener siempre una palabra de sobra en cualquier situació importaba que fuese la peor discusión de todas o la más amarga experiencia; como un ser curativo, siempre pensó que había algo que podía aliviar a los demás… _hasta el día de hoy._

—Te prometo que haré lo que sea correcto.

Aunque no supiera el significado de esas palabras, una tranquilidad inundó al soldado, al mismo tiempo que Marco, concentraba toda su energía en el centro de sus palmas y las colocaba sobre el corazón del chico. Sólo hacía falta una sola descarga directo a su corazón, para que ante el exceso de energía, se parara sin causarle dolor alguno…

Aun cuando la imagen del tritón era difusa para chico, percibió unas diminutas perlas cayendo desde sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y casi de inmediato; supo que éste _no era un humano._ Conmovido, tomó sus manos que destellaban de un hermoso dorado y se sentían cálidas entre sus dedos.

—No llores, _por favor_ —le pidió, alzando su mano para limpiarle las perlas de sus ojos—. Esto que estás haciendo es porque yo te lo pedí y voy estar muy bien ahora… —sonrió, posicionando las manos de Marco contra su pecho—. _Muchas gracias, tritón _—casi unos segundos después de decir esto, una descarga (parecida a un golpe) sobre su pecho, lo hizo dormir profundamente y para siempre.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Marco trató de mostrarse entero, para el momento que la líder recorriera la cortina y tuviera que darle explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado. Era mejor ser honesto y no dar pie a malentendidos, aunque en una situación así… _¿cómo culparía a quien lo juzgara de asesino?_

* * *

Hecho un desastre desde el día de ayer, Jean se dirigía (muy a su pesar) hacia uno de los salones, en los cuales le habían dicho que se encontraba Marco para llevarlo de regreso a su salón. Con toda la intención del mundo, se había retrasado, creyendo estúpidamente que su encuentro podía posponerse hasta poder calmar sus púberas emociones.

Hay algo de cierto en dicho: **(1)** _"Nada es tan malo nunca, como para que no pueda empeorar". _Y esa remota, pero existente posibilidad; ocurriría el día de hoy, cuando al ir concentrado en sus problemas, había chocado con una persona sin querer.

—Discúlpame, no te vi —al girar su rostro, el soldado se percató que se trataba de Hitch, quien con una mirada entre atónita y perdida, se lo quedó viendo—… ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Inquirió, extrañado.

La chica negó con la cabeza y recordando la carta responsiva que tenía en sus manos hace unos instantes, se agachó para recogerla del piso. No se atrevía a encararlo ahora que sabía, que sus esperanzas por corresponderle, habían quedado sepultadas con las palabras de Armin.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio con la intención de irse, algo se disparó dentro de ella.

—Espero no te moleste, pero tengo algo de prisa y debo ir a _buscar-_

—¿A Marco?… —Adivinó Hitch con algo de violencia en sus palabras—. ¿Vas a ir a ver a _tu novia,_ Jean?

El soldado guardó silencio unos segundos y en un acto no muy común en él: apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, como quien ha sido herido. Debía ser algo muy fuerte para que alguien como Jean, se mostrara de ese modo y dejara su orgullo a un lado.

Y para su desgracia ese "algo", parecía ser como siempre, _Marco._

—¿Tan desagradable soy, qué no te atraigo ni un poco?… —Se atrevió a decir, dejando atrás sus infantiles jugarretas y abriendo su corazón tanto, que sintió desgarrársele—. Siempre he estado haciéndome _la idiota_ contigo, para llamar tu atención y _jamás_ he visto que hagas una cara como la que haces, cuando nombro a Marco.

A veces, Jean maldecía su boca que cuando quería cerrarla ésta se abría para decir la peor de las estupideces y momentos así, sólo podía quedarse con una cara de idiota, esperando que la otra persona dejase de hablar.

—…Pero hoy sé el motivo —agregó Hitch, con un rostro completamente serio, que descolocó al otro. —Entendí que jamás iba a tener una oportunidad contigo, y eso es porque tú tienes otro tipo de "gustos" en los cuales, Marco entra _perfectamente_ —ironizó, aguantando las ganas de soltarle toda la verdad sobre el rostro.

Con un mal presentimiento dentro de él, el soldado, preguntó:

—¿Qué "gustos"? ¿De qué hablas?

Furiosa ante su cinismo, Hitch rompió la promesa que se había hecho unos segundos y le soltó todo de frente.

—¡Ya deja de fingir! ¡Escuché todo lo de Marco en una conversación entre Armin y el señor Moblit! —Gritó, llamando la atención de los presentes que estaban cerca de ahí—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?! ¡Dijiste que era _tu novia_, cuando en realidad ambos son _hombres_…!

En un impulso, Jean le cubrió la boca con su mano para que no dijera nada más.

—¿Podrías bajar el _maldito_ volumen de tu voz? —Ordenó con molestia—. Todos nos están volteando a ver.

Con cada palabra salía de la boca de Kirschtein, el enojo de la chica iba en aumento. No deseaba escucharle decir más mentiras y excusas, por lo que en un intento para que la soltara, le mordió la mano.

—¡_Agh_! ¡¿Qué _mierda_ te sucede?! —Vociferó el soldado, liberándola al instante de sentir los dientes contra su carne.

—¡No pienso callarme, hasta que me digas _toda_ la verdad! —Exigió, haciendo una pequeña pausa para formular lo que sería una de las preguntas más incómodas, que le había tocado hacer: —¿_Te gustan los hombres_?

Como si esa pregunta no fuese lo suficientemente incómoda, los pocos soldados que estaban alrededor escucharon su discusión y empezaron a mirarlos a lo lejos, soltando silbidos y cuánta estupidez se les ocurría:

.

"_¡Ten cojones y respóndele a tu novia!"_

"_¡¿Te gusta besar hombres, Jean?! ¡Qué asco!"_

"_Si no la quieres, yo lo haré por ti, mujercita Kirschtein"._

_._

Todos y cada uno de los comentarios peor que el otro y por supuesto, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

—¡Cierren ya la _puta_ boca y lárguense de aquí! —Gritó completamente fuera de sí, sobresaltando incluso a Hitch.

"_Tal vez estás cabreado, porque es verdad y no eres capaz de besar a una mujer". _Se burló uno de ellos y los demás respondieron con una sonora carcajada.

La chica miró fijamente el rostro lleno de frustración de Jean y se sintió culpable de haber provocado toda esta situación.

—No les hagas caso —posó su mano sobre el hombro del soldado—, lo único que quieren es_ hacerte-_

En un movimiento que ni ella misma vio venir, Jean (con el rostro completamente decidido, su orgullo pisoteado y la cabeza hecha un remolino) acercó a Hitch contra su cuerpo y la tomó del rostro. Embelesada, las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y sus ojos no dejaron de admirar el semblante tan fino, que en diversas ocasiones, había deseado tener así de cerca.

Y pese a lo estúpido e inmaduro del acto, ambos se perdieron en la fantasía de tener a quien más querían frente a ellos: Hitch frente a Jean y éste… frente a Marco.

* * *

—…Ya veo —fue lo único que pudo articular Hanji, después de escuchar la explicación del tritón.

La parte _ética_ de ella, le decía que quitarle la vida a alguien que aún tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir, estaba mal. Pero _su parte humana_, la hacía consciente de cuanto estaba sufriendo ese cadete tras ver la misma desgracia día con día, sin encontrar alivio alguno que le diese paz.

—Ya deja de tortúrate así —le comentó a Marco, al verlo con la mirada fija sobre el cuerpo del chico que estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca—. Este tipo de decisiones siempre se tienen que hacer cuando tratamos con una enfermedad y sobre todo, con _un ser humano_.

Con el mismo semblante destrozado y perdido, el tritón desvió su mirada del cadáver hacia Hanji.

—… ¿crees que ahora él se sienta mejor? ¿Habrá valido la pena tanto sufrimiento, para morir así?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

La líder se quedó analizando esto durante unos instantes.

—Eso no puedo responderlo con seguridad —admitió, posando su vista sobre el cuerpo—. Pero te daré un consejo, que me hubiera gustado escuchar la primera vez que me tocó hacer lo mismo —lo tomó suavemente por los hombros, haciendo que Marco la mirara fijamente—:come algo, platícalo con alguien en quien te puedas apoyar y descansa todo lo que necesites.

Observando nuevamente el cadáver, supo que tal como lo había dicho Hanji "de nada servía lamentarse ahora", así que algo renuente, aceptó el consejo.

—…Lo haré —asintió, tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida al verlo así y mandando al diablo su propia regla de _"no involucrarse personalmente con los tritones"_, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar algo así, pero tienes que entender que esto no es tu culpa —acarició su espalda, como un intento por reconfortarlo—. Eres un gran ser, Marco. Y prueba de ello, es que pusiste el último deseo de un humano, sobre lo que creías era incorrecto, sólo para su bienestar —finalizó el contacto, regalándole una sonrisa que a su percepción, pareció aliviarlo al menos un poco.

—Creo que tomaré tu consejo y… me iré a descansar.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila sobre el estado mental del tritón, la líder lo guío hasta la salida.

—¡Oh, lo olvidaba! —Expresó, antes de abrir la puerta—. Le dije a Jean que llamara a la puerta cuando estuviera aquí, pero… creo que aún no llega —admitió, extrañada—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe en su lugar?

De haber dicho que _no_, algo completamente distinto a lo que pasó cuando Hanji abrió la puerta, hubiese sucedido. Pero Marco dijo _sí _y con esto, una imagen que jamás olvidaría, ocurrió frente a sus ojos…

_¿Alguna vez has sentido tu corazón hecho pedazos, pensando que nada lo puede romper más y llega algo que termina por volver esos pedazos en polvo?_

Bueno, _exactamente_ _eso_ fue lo que sintió Marco cuando al caminar unos pasos junto a Hanji, vio a unos soldados gritando y silbando casi como animales alrededor de una pareja que estaba besándose. _Ella_ con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y _él_… rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

Esa pareja, eran _Hitch y Jean._

—¡¿Qué tanto alboroto están haciendo y porque no están haciendo sus labores?! —Exclamó la líder de escuadrón, sobresaltando a los entrometidos y separando abruptamente a la pareja—. ¡Regresen a trabajar, que hay soldados aún por atender!

De mala gana, los soldados se dispersaron, dejando sólo a "la pareja" frente a ella.

—Señorita Hanji, yo no-

—Lo que hagas con tu vida personal, no me interesa Jean. —Le atajó, firmemente—. Pero si vuelven a hacer este tipo de actos, en una zona tan delicada como esta, voy a hablar con Erwin y Nile para que los suspendan a ambos.

Hitch rápidamente, objetó:

—¡No, por favor! ¡Yo sólo venía a que me firmara la carta de alta de los soldados y poder llevármelos de aquí!

Alzando una ceja inquisitiva, la líder la miró reprobatoriamente.

—¿Y para eso tenían que hacer un espectáculo como _este_? —Le recriminó, haciendo que ambos, bajaran el rostro con completa vergüenza—. Estos jóvenes… —suspiró, resignada— acompáñame a mi oficina para que te firme eso. Y tú, Jean —señaló, para que se acercará hacia ella y pudiera susurrarle en el oído—: déjate de tonterías y lleva a Marco a su salón como te lo pedí. Hoy se murió un paciente mientras lo curaba y no está nada bien, así que trata de animarlo un poco.

—Comprendo… —murmuró el soldado—. No se preocupe, hablaré con él —al responder esto, los ojos de los dos cadetes se encontraron, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ninguno fue capaz de sostenerse la mirada.

—Eso espero. —Agregó su superior, retirándose junto con la chica.

Ahora que se encontraba solo, las sensaciones y pensamientos que se habían suprimido dentro de él, salieron a flote como un golpe de realidad. Uno, que por más que lo hizo negar con la cabeza y jalarse los cabellos con desesperación; había ocurrido durante su beso con Hitch, como un deseo interno.

—_Jean…_ —reconoció la voz de Marco, hablándole a lo lejos— _¿podemos irnos ya?_

En el instante en que el soldado se giró, los ojos del tritón, que habían estado clavados sobre su persona, se desviaron abruptamente hacia un lado. Recordando las palabras de la señorita Hanji, Jean dedujo que este comportamiento, se debía a lo que había ocurrido con soldado herido, por lo que intentó acercarse a él para consolarlo.

—_Oh, _Marco. Siento mucho lo _que-_

—Quiero irme a descansar. —Esquivó el contacto con tanta frialdad, que el soldado se quedó atónito.

—…De acuerdo. Vamos —agregó, con un mal presentimiento dentro de él.

* * *

Las pláticas y las risas que salían de manera natural entre ellos, fueron reemplazadas por un silencio hiriente y absoluto de camino al salón. Jean le lanzaba miradas a Marco con la intención de que le explicara lo que le sucedía; pero éste último (a pesar de notarlo) seguía con ese semblante de frialdad.

Habiéndose taladrado la cabeza hasta el cansancio, el soldado abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero al tritón. Jean observó atento sus movimientos: desde cómo se quitaba la capa deslizándola por sus hombros, hasta como retiraba su cabello de su espalda, dejando al descubierto su piel morena y cubierta de pecas. Sin saber por qué, deseó pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y abrazarlo…

Pero Marco, leyendo su intención con una rapidez envidiable, lo detuvo en seco.

—_Buenas noches._

La indiferencia en la voz del tritón, era algo imposible de soportar para Jean. Podía escucharlo de cualquiera, pero de no Marco… _y no hacia él._

—Espera. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —pidió el soldado, lleno de impotencia y deteniéndolo por el brazo.

Cayendo en cuenta que Jean no se rendiría hasta obtener una palabra de su boca, el tritón se decidió por responderle:

—… ¿De qué se trata? —Giró su rostro hacia el humano, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran y una extraña sensación los recorriera a ambos.

_Tristeza, culpa, dolor_… y _algo_ mucho más grave que por más que intentaba, no lograba descifrar en los ojos de Marco. Probablemente, porque ni este último sabía lo que era en ese momento.

—Yo… escuché lo que pasó mientras curabas a ese soldado —mencionó Jean de manera abrupta, haciendo que Marco agachara la cabeza—. Imagino que debió ser muy difícil para ti, pero… no debes sentirte culpable —de manera delicada, tomó el rostro del tritón entre sus manos, quedando a escasos centímetros del suyo. —Conociéndote, seguramente pusiste todo tu corazón para curarlo y te llevaste al límite —reconoció con ligera ironía, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus pulgares para acariciar las suaves mejillas de Marco y sonrosarlas entre su tacto.

Olvidándose de todo durante un momento, Marco se permitió entrecerrar sus ojos y disfrutar aquella caricia. Ninguno de sus huecos internos, ni miedos; fueron tan fuertes como su deseo de ser estrechado contra el pecho de Jean y escucharle decir "_que todo iba a salir bien"_. Necesitaba perderse nuevamente en esos ojos claros como el sol, que lo seguían con un interés y fascinación, que jamás pensó que alguien podría llegar a sentir por él.

—_Marco…_ —le llamó suavemente, soltando su aliento cálido sobre los labios del tritón, como una invitación a besarse. Con la intención de sentirlo más; el soldado deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas del moreno, hasta su quijada y lo acercó hacia él.

Ansiando el contacto de la misma forma, Marco se dejó guiar por el agarre sobre su rostro, hasta que sus ojos, se toparon con una particular mancha sobre los labios de este que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Inmediatamente supo que aquel color rosa, eran de los labios de Hitch.

—_No._ —Pronunció, al mismo que colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Jean y lo apartaba.

El soldado miró completamente confundido al tritón, mientras que éste, daba unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Jamás llegó a pensar en experimentar algo tan atroz como _los celos_, hasta que un impulso voraz por acercarse al soldado y quitar el mínimo rastro de esa humana en sus labios, se apoderaron de él.

Ahora lo sabía… eso que le rompía el corazón sin piedad, no era otra cosa más que cruel y amargo _desamor. _

—M-mejor me voy a dormir, creo que estoy muy cansado… —agregó el moreno, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos dos—. Gracias por tus palabras.

Sin darle oportunidad a Jean para responderle, Marco se alejó rápidamente y se sumergió en su contendor.

Con su orgullo hecho añicos y sintiéndose completamente herido, el soldado, le respondió:

—Descansa.

_Ambos fingían demasiado bien._

Abatido, Jean tomó su bolsa de dormir (que estaba recargada en una esquina) y la acomodó sobre el piso. Marco lo observó a través del cristal y aunque estaba agotado, no pudo dormir.

…¿En qué _rayos_ había estado pensando? ¿En qué tal vez tenía una oportunidad con él y le correspondería?

—Qué estupidez… —musitó para sí mismo.

Siempre había estado solo ¿no es así? Desde mucho antes de nacer, ése había sido el destino que había sido elegido para él y no había nada que pudiese hacer contra lo que estaba escrito. Ni él, ni sus amigos, ni mucho menos…

—…_Jean_ —completó amargamente, tratando de contener las perlas que caían sin parar de sus ojos.

Se sintió tan indefenso ante sus sentimientos por Jean, que por más que negó y minimizó; sabía que estaban ahí, haciéndose cada más fuertes: con cada palabra agridulce, cada toque de sus manos blancas entre su cabello negro y cada que sus miradas se encontraban. Si tan sólo hubiese podido durar para siempre… _¡cuán desdichado y feliz hubiese sido!_

Lo supo desde el momento en que él; _un tritón_ de brillantes y doradas escamas, que había nacido bajo bendición del sol con el don para curar; había puesto sus ojos sobre _un soldado_ nacido en tierra firme, sin filtros para decir las cosas y que venía a refugiarse en su calor, como quien ha estado deambulando solo durante mucho tiempo.

Desde que había comenzado a sentir más que "cariño" por Jean, supo que le traería muchas decepciones y sufrimiento innecesario. Pero obstinado como sólo él era; llevó sus sentimientos un poco más lejos y un poco más, hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás: _se había_ _enamorado de Jean _y para su desdicha… se dio cuenta cuando éste, lo estaba de alguien más.

* * *

Ahora que se encontraba más tranquilo, Eren se dedicó a juguetear sin ningún objetivo, con el collar de su hermana entre sus manos; sintiendo los dientes de tiburón que colgaban de dicho objeto, picarle la punta de los dedos. Estaba convencido que la mentalidad que tenía unos meses atrás sobre los humanos, era errónea y no solucionaba el verdadero problema.

No, cuando el costo era algo tan valioso como sus familias.

Por eso, después de razonarlo muy a su manera, tomó una decisión: _él le pondría un fin a todo. _Ya no le importaba las discrepancias que podría traerle con sus líderes, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad y regresar a casa.

—_A casa_… —repitió para sí mismo, escuchando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad se formó en sus labios, al divisar a Levi, notando por primera vez su porte elegante y masculino en su andar.

—Escuché decir a la loca de Hanji, que habrá _lluvia de estrellas _—mencionó el capitán, sentándose a un lado de Eren—. ¿Sabes tú lo que es eso?

—Claro que lo sé —respondió el tritón, ante extraño comentario—. Cada que hay una, todos nos sentamos sobre las rocas más altas que hay en el mar y observamos cómo se mueven a través del cielo como pequeñas estelas de luz.

—Qué bueno que puedan verlas sin que nada los obstruya —agregó, quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme—. Gracias a estas _porquerías_ de muros, a veces el cielo no se aprecia del todo.

La misma sonrisa que el tritón tenía en esos momentos, se esfumó.

—…Lo lamento —susurró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Cuestionó extrañado el capitán—. Nada de esto es por tu culpa.

Al escucharle decir esto, Eren apretó el collar que tenía entre sus manos.

—Sí, lo es… —se lamentó— y es por eso que necesito pedirte un favor.

Curioso ante su petición, Levi puso toda su atención sobre el otro.

—¿Qué favor?

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual, el tritón pensó retractarse… pero dicha intención, despareció cuando al dolerle sus manos (debido a la presión con la que tenía el collar), abrió sus palmas. Observó las pequeñas cortadas sobre su piel e inútilmente lo comparó con el inmenso dolor que su hermana debió experimentar al ser atravesada por una bala, para ir salvarlo…

_Debía verla. _No importaba los medios que usara; necesitaba saber que Mikasa estaba sana y salva.

—Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre nosotros… si me dejas ir a ver a mi hermana.

En aquel momento, Levi pudo ver a Eren completamente absorto en una desesperación silenciosa y que él, fácilmente pudo haber aprovechado. La oportunidad, _esa_ que tanto había estado esperando no sólo él, sino la humanidad entera para saber _la verdad_, estaba a punto de ser expuesta.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermana?

Con tan sólo hacer esa pregunta, el rostro del tritón se llenó de un dolor que jamás había visto en él, pero que posiblemente ya había experimentado tiempo atrás.

—Mike nos dijo que antes de que vinera dentro de los muros, habían visto nuevamente a unos soldados cerca del mar —comenzó su relato, con pesar—. Mi hermana llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de mí, por lo que se enfrentó a ellos para venir a salvarme, pero… _fue herida_ —le mostró el collar a Levi, quien al recibirlo, notó que estaba cubierto por pequeñas manchas de sangre. —Sé que es _patético _que les pida esto, cuando no he hecho más que mentirles y causarles molestias; pero si me dan la oportunidad de volver al mar y ver que Mikasa está bien, prometo decirles todo lo que necesitan —miró directo hacia los ojos del soldado, para hacerle saber que no mentía.

Un bufido se escapó de los labios de Levi, ante lo innecesario de la acción.

—¿Cuál de las tres sirenas era tu hermana: la de pelo rubio, castaño o negro? — Preguntó, con prudencia.

—Es la de cabello negro.

Haciendo memoria, Levi recordó a esa sirena de escamas rojas que tanto le había pateado el hígado, por lo bocona e impulsiva que era. _Nada diferente a su hermano, en realidad. _

—Ya veo —musitó, a la vez que analizaba la situación—. Hablaré con Erwin para ver qué podemos hacer para llevarlos al mar y de una buena vez, ver de qué está _pasando-_

Al sentir a Eren lanzársele en un súbito abrazo, su cuerpo se tensó como piedra.

—Gracias, Levi. No sabes lo que significa para mí —escuchó forzar su voz, para no quebrársele.

—Está bien —contrario a lo seco de su respuesta, acarició su cabeza como si se tratara de un animal herido y le permitió confortarse.

—Prometo decírtelo todo, porque confío en ti —agregó con una seguridad, que hizo que el capitán se replanteará lo que estaba a punto de pedirle:

¿Estaba haciendo un trato…? ¿O estaba aprovechándose del dolor y vulnerabilidad de un mocoso _estúpidamente noble_?

—Espera. —Se alejó de Eren, quien con un rostro confundido, lo miró. Se encontraba a punto tomar una decisión de lo más jodidamente difícil, en la cual había dos posibilidades: _la liberación de la humanidad o un futuro conflicto con las sirenas._

_¿Cuál era la correcta?_, jamás había una respuesta a eso. Pero de lo que _sí_ lo estaba seguro, era que si tenía la confianza de Eren, no debía aprovecharse de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿…Ya no deseas hacer el trato? —Cuestionó con cierto temor.

—El trato sigue en pie —respondió Levi, mirando el collar blanco entre sus manos—. Lo único que cambiará es que antes de que tú me digas algo sobre los titanes y sirenas; hablaremos con ese líder suyo.

La cara de Eren, casi palideció al instante.

—¡¿E-estás loco?! ¿Sabes lo que Mike les haría a ustedes y a nosotros, si le pedimos eso?

Pero Levi, no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Es mejor que nos mande a la _mierda_ él mismo, a que hagamos cosas a sus espaldas y nos arriesguemos a que nos odie más —explicó—. Ese es el primer paso para ganarnos su confianza y empezar a crear alianzas entre ustedes y nosotros.

Como siempre, el capitán se había adelantado a cualquier solución que hubiese podido pensar, para dar un fin a esta rivalidad. Y aunque era un paso pequeño a comparación de lo que faltaba; Eren sin duda alguna, sentía que el aprecio y admiración que tenía hacia Levi, crecía estando cada día a su lado.

—Sé que no te gusta que repita las cosas más de una vez, pero… —hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba el collar de su hermana y lo colocaba alrededor del cuello del capitán— _confío en ti, Levi._

El siguiente movimiento que Eren hizo, dejó a Levi estupefacto y con un solo pensamiento dentro de él: _"El mocoso, debía estar demente". _Ya que de otra forma, no se explicaba cómo alguien se atrevía a acariciarle la cabeza con tanta confianza y afecto, como si fuese _la mierda_ _más delicada del mundo _y pensar que saldría con vida…

…pero era_ Eren_, el mocoso que hacía y decía todo que le daba la gana, para desgracia: _su única excepción._

—Eres todo un mocoso atrevido—agregó el soldado, una vez que el gesto concluyó.

—Y tú todo un amargado, pero aun así me agradas —ironizó, con una sonrisa que dejó ver todos sus dientes y que fue correspondida por un bufido divertido por parte de Levi.

—_Tch_, estoy seguro que querrás ver la lluvia de estrellas que habrá hoy —comentó, con fingida molestia.

—Sólo si me acompañas y tengo tu cara de amargado cerca, para búrlame de ella —respondió el tritón, poniéndose de pie.

Casi a empujones y después de unas cuantas burlas e insultos, Eren hizo que Levi levantara su trasero de dónde estaba y abriera la puerta, para ver el cielo nocturno. Cubierto previamente por la capa del capitán, el tritón se sentó en el pequeño escalón que había en la entrada del salón y tras un arduo debate sobre la limpieza de dicha superficie; el soldado accedió a sentarse junto a él.

—¡¿Viste, _eso_?! ¡Pasó una por allá! —Señaló Eren como si no hubiese visto ese espectáculo durante de más cien años.

—Sí la vi y baja la voz, que no estamos _en-_

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡Pasaron tres al mismo tiempo! —Comentó, con los ojos brillándole de emoción—. _¡Y ahí fueron cuatro!_ ¡¿Lo viste Levi?! ¡Pasaron cuatro…!

Cansado de sus gritos, Levi le cubrió la boca con la mano para silenciarlo.

—Si dejas de hacer ruido, podré ver las _mugrosas_ estrellas —le recriminó, con los ojos verdes del tritón mirándole atentamente—. Si ves una, sólo señálala y yo la buscaré.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eren, el capitán le destapó la boca y se dedicó a observar el cielo en silencio. Mas poca fue su dicha, cuando después de unos minutos, los gritos emocionados del tritón, volvieron a reventarle los tímpanos.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Levi contempló la cara del tritón, rebosante de felicidad y asombro. Se dio cuenta que si al final, algo tan simple como una lluvia de estrellas lo había distraído por un segundo de su dolor, había valido toda la pena.

* * *

—Buenas noches —saludó amablemente Reiner, ingresando al salón.

La atención de Bertholdt, se desvió un instante de la ventana por la cual contemplaba el cielo cubierto de estrellas, hacia el soldado. Normalmente era el tritón quien establecía el primer contacto, por lo que Reiner se sorprendió, cuando éste desvió su mirada, sin decir nada.

Ahora entendía lo que Historia había querido decirle con "sentirse ignorada".

—Es una noche muy hermosa, ¿no crees? —Preguntó aleatoriamente, sentándose a un lado de Bertholdt—. Dicen que cada medio año, sólo una lluvia de estrellas como esta, se da… ¿Alguna vez llegaste a ver una cerca del mar?

"_Muchísimas y desde mucho más cerca"_, quiso responder el tritón. Pero recordando las palabras Mike sobre hablar o acercarse más de lo debido con los humanos;sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

—…Ya veo —susurró el soldado, intentando cubrir el incómodo silencio—. ¿Sabes? Estuve conversando con Historia y me dijo que está muy preocupada por ti.

Al escucharle decir esto, una expresión de tristeza y culpa, se hizo presente sobre el rostro de Bertholdt.

—No quiero presionarte a que me cuentes —rectificó rápidamente, el soldado al darse cuenta de su error—, sólo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea… —lo tomó suavemente del mentón, para alzarle el rostro y mirarlo— puedes confiar en mí y desahogarte.

En el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron, Bertholdt percibió que algo en la forma en la que Reiner lo miraba, _había cambiado. _Sus ojos dorados, que anteriormente lo cazaban como a una presa; ahora lo observaban delicadamente, dispuesto a protegerlo. Pero aun cuando creía en sus buenas intenciones; el recuerdo de las palabras de Mike, sobre lo que habían hecho los humanos contra su hermana y Mikasa, se activó en su mente como un recordatorio de los límites que no tenía permitido cruzar.

—No puedo hacerlo… Discúlpame —mencionó con amargura, moviendo su rostro de tal modo que la mano que Reiner tenía sobre su mentón, se resbalara.

Lentamente, el soldado bajó su mano y se quedó inmerso en el silencio del lugar.

—… ¿Por qué no puedes? —Preguntó Reiner, de pronto—. Hace algunas noches creí que nos teníamos confianza, pero desde que hablaste con ese líder tritón, tú-

—Mike es un buen líder, y sólo busca protegernos de los humanos que nos pueden hacer daño.

Aquello lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, que Reiner simplemente se negó a creerlo.

—¿Y yo, Bertholdt? —Lo tomó firmemente de los hombros, para que lo mirara nuevamente—. ¿Acaso _yo_ te parezco peligroso? —Clavó sus afilados orbes sobre el tritón, expectante a su respuesta… mas no a la que salió de sus labios.

—A veces… quiero creer que podemos ser amigos… —musitó con tristeza, recordando cada momento que había pasado con Reiner—. Pero cuando veo la situación que nos involucra a ambos… me doy cuenta que es nuestro destino ser enemigos —completo, esperando que en cualquier momento, el soldado cayera en su mentira y lo dejara ir.

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que esperó e imaginó; el rubio lo acercó contra su cuerpo y cerca de su oído, le susurró:

—Vas a tener que hacer más que eso, para que yo me aleje de ti —advirtió, con cierto toque de burla—. Soy una patada en el trasero y te lo advertí muchas veces, antes de que nos volviéramos amigos.

Irremediablemente, una leve sonrisa afloró de los labios de Bertholdt.

—Debí prepárame entonces —contestó contra el cuerpo del rubio, con un extraño alivio.

—Y vaya que debiste hacerlo, porque hasta que no quites esa cara de tristeza… —apresó el cuerpo del tritón con ambos brazos— _no pienso dejarte ir _—le retó, como si se tratara de algún juego.

En el instante que Bertholdt escuchó decirle estas palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cálidamente. Y mientras era sujetado por esos brazos grandes y fibrosos, pensó: _"No me molestaría del todo"._

—Creo que no tengo opción —dictaminó "rendido" el tritón, separándose de Reiner.

—Te escucho.

Sentado frente al soldado, el tritón azul tomó un respiro y procedió a decirle el motivo por el cual había estado ignorándolo tanto a él como a Historia. Conforme el relato avanzaba, Reiner se dio cuenta de dos cosas: _la primera,_ del odio que el líder de los tritones tenía contra los humanos y _la segunda_, de la admiración tan profunda que Bertholdt, tenía por éste.

Si bien, no podía culparlo, se preguntó qué tan sano podía ser aquello, si toda orden que Mike daba, era acatada como una demostración de afecto de éste hacia ellos. No obstante, fue durante la explicación de la pelea en la que su líder y Annie habían participado; que el soldado supo que el tritón mayor no deseaba dañarlos. Al contrario, éste sólo deseaba protegerlos de los humanos, marcando una distancia que, a pesar de no ser la mejor de las soluciones; _lo hacía con buenas intenciones._

—Es por eso que tomé esa decisión… mas no estoy seguro que sea la correcta —explicó Bertholdt, al finalizar su relato.

Reiner comprendió aquella confusión por parte del tritón. Había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que ahora que comenzaba a hacerse más independiente, era normal comenzar a cuestionarse muchas cosas.

—Yo creo que la decisión que tomes, siempre hazla porque tú lo quieres y no porque alguien más te lo ordene. —Decretó, con la mirada clavada sobre el otro. —Es cierto que cuando nacemos, siempre hay "un destino" que se nos es impuesto —continuó—, pero así como alguien en el pasado creó esa situación, nosotros también podemos hacer algo nuevo y mejor.

Analizando las palabras del soldado, Bertholdt se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Comprendo lo que dices y estoy de acuerdo, pero… —se abstuvo de decir algo incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió el soldado, para que continuase hablando.

—…Pero no quiero que Mike piense que no lo respeto —confesó finalmente, con un rostro triste—Después de que nuestras familias fueran asesinadas, él ha sido el único que se ha hecho cargo de nosotros y nos ha tratado como… _un padre _—murmuró esta última palabra—. Sé que sus pensamiento y decisiones respecto sobre los humanos están mal, pero si lo contradigo…

—Te sentirás orgulloso de hacer lo correcto y cambiar una idea, que ha provocado todo este odio sin sentido —aseguró, sorprendiendo al moreno. —No importa lo mal que resulten las cosas, tú siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Aprovechando la amistad que había entre ellos, Reiner se atrevió a tomar la mano de Bertholdt entre las suyas, en un gesto para transmitirle confianza. El tritón no se mostró disgustado o incómodo por el contacto, al contrario; hizo el agarre más fuerte y entrelazó sus dedos con los del soldado.

Casi de inmediato, ambos desviaron la mirada del otro, tratando de ocultar el rubor que ardía vivamente sobre sus rostros.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a descansar —mencionó Reiner, mirando hacia una dirección donde sus ojos no se toparan con los del tritón y lo hiciera sentir más nervioso, pero al hacerlo; algo en la escasa luz, llamó su atención.

Y es que dentro del contenedor, específicamente en_ el fondo de arena_: se encontraban enterradas las flores que le había regalado. Una extraña mezcla de ternura y nostalgia se apoderó de él, recordando todas esas veces que había reprendido al tritón por comer flores y este no le había hecho caso. Mas habían sido unas flores; _sus flores_, las cuales había conservado como una especie de tesoro, en esa caja de cristal donde dormía…

_¿Cuán más dulce, podía llegar a ser ese sujeto de largos cabellos y mirada incomparablemente azul?_

—Es verdad… ya es muy noche.

Tras escucharle decir esto, Reiner sintió un extraño peso sobre sus piernas, mientras que su mano era sostenida de un modo más suave. Curioso, bajó su rostro y se encontró con la cabeza de Bertholdt descansando sobre sus muslos, dejando un peculiar camino de cabellos negros y objetos de mar.

Creyendo que el tritón podría estar incómodo, intentó soltar su agarre para acomodarlo mejor, pero éste, aun entre sueños; se negó a soltar su mano y la pegó contra su pecho. Reiner jamás pensó sentirse tan conmovido por algo tan simple, pero le fue inevitable. Así que una vez que se aseguró que Bertholdt estuviera dormido, zafó su mano del agarre y lo acomodó sobre su regazo, de modo que pudiera observar su rostro.

No supo la razón, pero fue casi cuestión de tiempo para que sus ojos, quedaran atrapados por la enigmática y encantadora apariencia que Bertholdt, proyectaba bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Como si hubiese estado esperando a ser descubierto, Reiner creyó tener un tesoro con todas sus maravillas _sólo para él_, pero quizá… no era el único que deseaba presenciarlo.

Ante la sola idea, se sintió incómodo. Aunque sabía que Bertholdt (a pesar de ser un tritón) no era un objeto o propiedad para prohibirle algo; en esos momentos, deseó que durmiera ante sus ojos, que no hacían otra cosa que contemplarlo y cuidar de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno; Armin buscó a Jean sentado en alguna de las mesas del comedor, para preguntarle cómo le había ido la noche anterior con Marco… _mas no lo encontró._ No era extraño que algunos cadetes usaran parte de su dinero para comer fuera de la legión, pero para alguien tan tacaño como Kirschtein (quien prefería morirse con la comida nauseabunda de ahí, antes de gastar una moneda), lo era y mucho.

"_Marco". _Deliberó casi al instante dentro de su mente, mientras ingería su nada apetitosa comida. No sabía el motivo, pero presentía que nada bueno había ocurrido la noche anterior entre esos dos, porque de ser lo contrario, Jean estaría con esa sonrisa arrogante que sin darse cuenta hacía cada que hablaba del tritón o algo relacionado con éste.

—_Vaya par de bobos._ —Recogió su charola vacía, con cierta resignación.

¿De verdad no notaban lo que era _obvio_ para él…? ¿O era acaso que se negaban rotundamente a aceptarlo?

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, era momento de dar _un maldito punto final_ de una vez por todas. Por ello, durante su turno no cruzó palabra alguna con Marco (quien cabía mencionar estaba lo que le seguía de _jodido_), más que para entregarle su canasta con fruta que a penas y tocó.

No haría de alentador personal y arreglaría las cosas como la última vez. Si ese par se había peleado y habían salido heridos, era su responsabilidad solucionarlo por sí mismos.

—Armin… ¿crees que te puedas quedarte aquí esta noche?

Con el temor en sus palabras y su petición, estuvo más que claro para el rubio: _algo_ había pasado entre esos dos.

—No creo poder. Ha sido un día muy largo y deseo irme a descansar —mintió, terminando de recoger sus cosas.

—… Es verdad, discúlpame.

Aunque Armin no desea sonar rudo, sabía que era necesario para no dejarse llevar por sus intenciones de ayudarlo.

—No hay problema, sólo… —contempló al tritón durante unos instantes, a través del vidrio del contenedor— _Haz que valga la pena._

Dejando a Marco completamente confundido, el soldado tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente por la puerta del lugar. Ahora, se avecinaba _lo más difícil._

* * *

Siguiendo su plan, durante el cambio de turno, Armin tomó el segundo par de llaves que estaban en la oficina del comandante (y que eran las que Jean usaría) y fue hacia el comedor. Durante unos minutos, esperó sentado en una de las mesas, cuando sin preverlo, unos pasos despotricados se acercaron hacia él.

—¡Armin! —Reconoció la voz al instante y una sonrisa de victoria, se dibujó inevitablemente sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Exclamó con su voz y rostro naturalmente inocente, mientras que Kirschtein con el rostro sudado y una expresión de angustia, intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que… perdí… —a penas y pudo pronunciar.

—Estás muy alterado, siéntate un momento —ofreció el rubio amablemente y el más alto sin dudarlo, lo aceptó. —Ahora sí: dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

Jean no sabía por dónde empezar a relatar toda _su desgracia_, así que optó por lo más inmediato: las llaves del salón experimental.

—Perdí mi maldito juego de llaves —se agarró de los cabellos con desesperación—. No sé cómo ocurrió, si siempre después de cada guardia, las dejo en la oficina y hoy al llegar: _no estaban_ —se quejó. —¿No las habrás visto por casualidad, Armin?

Con el mismo semblante aparentemente honesto, el rubio, respondió:

—Yo las tengo.

Creyendo haber escuchado mal, Kirschtein miró atónito como el otro sacaba de su bolsillo el segundo juego de llaves, sin remordimiento alguno.

—¡¿Q-qué mierda, _Arlert_?! ¡¿Por qué te llevaste las llaves sin mi permiso?! —Chilló, con la cara completamente roja. —¡¿Sabes acaso el _puto_ miedo que sentí, cuando creí que el capitán iba a meterme el palo de su escoba por el culo?! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer _nunca_! —Sus manos se estiraron para arrebatarle con enojo las llaves a Armin, pero en un movimiento más rápido, éste las retiró.

—¿Qué _estás-_?

—Disculpa que te haya hecho pasar tan mal rato, pero si no te escondía las llaves es probable que hubieses continuado evitándome como lo hiciste hoy —al encontrarse descubierto, el de cabello castaño, ladeó el rostro con incomodidad. —Te voy a dar tus llaves, pero antes,—reveló— vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó con Marco y _sin mentir._

El rostro hasta entonces colérico de Jean, se transformó en uno lleno de dudas, miedo y sobre todo _herido._

—…No entiendo por qué tanto interés de tu parte, si lo único que hicimos fue conversar y nada más.

Por la expresión de Armin, supo que éste no le había creído nada.

—Jean, no me subestimes así, por favor —contestó con cierta molestia. —Me estuviste evitando para no hablar de este tema y se ve por tu apariencia que ni tú ni Marco, la pasaron bien… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

—¡Pues si ya sabes lo mal que me fue anoche, ¿para qué sigues insistiendo?! —Explotó, completamente colérico—. ¡¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que me odia y me desprecia?! _Mucho. _A tal punto que cuando intenté consolarlo, me hizo a un lado y me ignoró. —Descargó hasta el mínimo ápice de frustración, recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Armin soltó un profundo suspiro: ¿Qué tan _idiota_ se puede ser, para convertir lo que se supone sería "una charla tranquila" en un nuevo problema?

_¡Mucho, maldita sea! ¡Mucho y con creces!_

—Creí que si los ayudaba, haría que fuesen sinceros con lo que sentían… —comentó el rubio, con cierta decepción— pero ahora veo que lo que ustedes necesitan, no es comprensión; sino _hombría, _para que dejen de hacerse estúpidos y tomen una decisión.

—¿Qué decisión…? —Agregó Jean entre confundido y asustado, por el cambio tan súbito en la actitud de Armin.

—¡Decídanse, _qué carajo_ sienten por el otro y dejen de darle tantas vueltas! —Dictaminó con fastidio, dejando el segundo juego de llaves sobre la mesa para después irse. Y como siempre _el pobre perro de Jean_, se quedaba casi pateado, solo con todos sus pensamientos.

.

_¿Qué sentían los dos…? ¿Qué sentía él, por Marco?_

Jamás ninguna pregunta fue tan difícil de contestar.

Creyó saberlo en un inicio, cuando su relación se resumía a un mero acto de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, pero conforme el tiempo avanzó; sus sentimientos crecieron y cada vez, deseaba pasar más tiempo con el tritón.

"_Cuando eres tan diferente del otro… ¿es posible llegar a sentir algo más que sólo amistad?", _se preguntó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba las llaves sobre la mesa, divisando bajo estas; una pequeña moneda dorada junto a un trozo de papel.

De manera curiosa, desdobló el pedazo y encontró algo escrito: _"Puedes conservar esta moneda como un regalo, si sabes a quien le pertenece"._

—_Armin._

.

—¿Fue acaso en los puestos de regateo? —Observó dicho objeto, recordando su salida con Marco y la fruta que había tenido que pagar—. _Hum, _no lo creo. Esta moneda es muy bonita y brillante, para que alguno de esos comerciantes me la hubiese dado —admitió. —_Oh._ Tal vez fue en el mercado, cuando fui a comprar la fruta que uso para hacer mermelada. —Comentó.

Gracias a ese lugar, su mermelada había estado tan dulce, que el tritón se la había terminado toda. Un bufido divertido salió inevitablemente de sus labios, recordando todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos: en ocasiones dolorosos, pero otros tantos llenos de mucha alegría y en los que Marco sonreía tan radiante, como esa moneda entre sus manos…

—Esta moneda… _es de_ _Marco _—expresó completamente atónito, de no haber podido darse cuenta desde el primer instante en que la vio.

…_Nunca_ había encontrado el valor de admitirlo, pero siempre había pensado que entre todo ese oro que tenía el tritón entre sus cabellos y ese sol que tanto amaba; Marco era capaz de opacarlo con la simple luz de sus ojos, cada que sus miradas se encontraban.

—Tenías razón, Armin: soy un completo cobarde y estúpido… —apretó la pequeña moneda entre su mano, con determinación—. Por eso es que esta noche, _sin importar el resultado_… iré a hablar con Marco y tomaré una decisión —guardó la moneda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como si se tratara de un tesoro y tomando rápidamente las llaves, se apresuró a irse de ahí.

Posiblemente cuando se _es humano_, hay muchos detalles que pasan invisibles y desconocidos frente a ti. Pero es _sólo_ cuando se _es idiota,_ que notas todo esto y deseas que no sea muy tarde para una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**(1) **Amo **"La Ley de Murphy"**, siempre me hacen orinarme de la risa. Digamos que son los enunciados pesimistas que nos relatan (la verdad), digo probabilidades (ciertas X'D) en un futuro. Elegí esta, porque es evidente que Jean _la caga _y con eso,_ la vuelve a cagar_. Tonto Jean-boy.

**(2) **La frase que Hanji le dice a Marco la escuché de un capítulo de la Ley y el Orden UVE, cuando después de que pierden un caso, Olivia habla con uno de sus subordinados, dándole entender que por más que se intente salvar a todos, no es humanamente posible.

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Akire: **JAJAJAJA X'DD mucho sufrimiento para nuestras cejas de Erwin-kun. Sí, más adelante (no falta mucho) se revelará la verdad verdadera X'D de los titanes y sirenas. Gracias a ti por leerme Akire, eres muy graciosa y bella.

**Nicot 1: **Te amodoro (x2) and _"I want you love and I want your revenge, u and me could write a otako romance"_

**Nicot 2: **Ese raccoon… ¿qué puedo decir? Yo la amodoro baby. Gracias a ti por leer y ver que mi cocoro de mierda esta en este fic. No hay lemon, porque pues imagínate por donde… Pero lo repito, eres la personita más bella y uke del mundo.

(Riren) Ese capitán, se pasa de romántico tsundere. Ay es que imagínate, otzea llega Mike el alfa pinche trona focos y abre frascos alfa, pues Levi se queda de: "ya me bajaron a mi trucha gay. Ese tritón está bien alto, yo ni le alcanzo el rabo". Pos oye, era obvio que se molestara un poco.

(JeanMarco) Amas mi Caballo x pecas, me noticea la mapache. Ay es que Jean y Marco están bien mensos y bien enamorados como ya lo viste XD Oww y el Armin ya está harto de ver tal nivel de estupidez y es de: "decídanse o bye" Toda una diva.

Hum, spoileando mi fic, entonces yo diré los spoilers de "Against", Nico me dijo que en su fic ella… ¿a verdad? Bueno la perdono porque es muy bella y mi raccoon. Como siempre me siento halagada que me leas, siendo que wey, utzea eres tú quien escribe tan poca madre y lees mi flop.

Te amodoro.

**Guest 1: **OMG, el JeanMarco va a estar mejor en este y créemelo.

**Van: **Gracias por las porras y espero puedas capturar muchos pokemón :)

**Kaizen prince: **Ow, dude, tú y tus halagos me sonrojan mucho (o_o) trato de meterle coco a la historia, porque creo que tiene mucho potencial para ser un fic, pues mínimo que los distraiga un poco.Y es como lo mencionas, los sentimientos son más que sexo que sería como algo meramente erótico y nada más. Espero que eso se vea reflejado aquí que me importa mucho, como salga el amor. Me cuesta escribirlo porque soy muy distante con los demás, pero amo ver a mis ships _pendejos de amor._

Estoy más que agradecida con tu hermoso comentario respecto a mi salud y si mi fic es tu adicción como dices XD te daré más. OMG. De la manera más humilde que tengo: gracias por tu espera.

**Guest 2: **1.5 + 1.5 = 3

**IsYou: **Esta historia tengo pensada subirla allá, pero lo cierto es que la plataforma no me gusta. Tengo una cuenta, pero ni idea de cómo usarla X'D por lo que pues no tiene chiste que te la dé si no la uso. Actualicé, hoy 30 de octubre del 2016.

**XimeCP: **:'( Gracias por el halago, como mencioné mi tardanza es por la carrera que lleno y que a veces duermo menos de 5 horas. Me tardé más porque trato en lo posible que sea una historia bonita y decente. Espero que aún me sigas y trataré de esforzarme más.

**Guest 3: **Hola :) Bienvenida(o) al fanfic. Lamento las tardanzas que tengo pero es que estudiar y escribir no es fácil. Sin embargo espero te guste este capítulo porque me costó un ovario y lo digo literal XD. Como siempre que amable con tu comentario y espero te siga gustando


End file.
